


Danganronpa: Destination Despair (A Fan Project)

by keybug55



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chills, Despair, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kills, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, characters, danganronpa - Freeform, monokuma - Freeform, thrills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 155,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keybug55/pseuds/keybug55
Summary: An average high school girl wakes up on a cruise ship in the middle of nowhere. 15 other high school students of ultimate talent are also in the same situation. That's right, another killing game has begun!~~~~~~~Three people who like Danganronpa way too much make their own killing game with exclusively OCs. This is the result of it.~~~~~~~~[Edit] Prolouge and first chapter; Ariane's speech pattern (she talks in food puns now) and an added scene





	1. Prologue: The Future of the Wicked Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be written as if it were played as a visual novel.  
> ~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~  
> A group of high schoolers find themselves on a cruise ship. They are searching around the area for a way out

Intro:

???: You ever find yourself wondering what the next step is? How you plan out everything in one lifetime? I did. Finding a dream, a future to call your own, it’s hard. I never found myself getting far with it, but it’s still something I enjoy to this day. However, despite that negative thinking I went through… 

*A girl with short, blue hair with twin ahoges and bluish-green eyes stands in front of a tall school. She wore a grey, short sweater dress, dark grey shirt, and white skirt. She had white laceless shoes and glasses on. She also wore a blue tie underneath her shirt.*

???: I… somehow find myself… standing at the promise point of my life. Hope’s Peak Academy. A school for young, gifted people. Some say if you graduate from here, you’ll have your entire life set. Crazy, isn’t it? Someone like me could actually get this far in life. Oh, sorry. I never even introduced myself. 

Kumiko: My name is Kumiko Hisakawa. I’m just a normal high school student who just studied a whole bunch. I know what you’re thinking… I won the raffle and now I’m the “Ultimate Luck,” right? Nope. I feel lucky to have the honor of standing here, but that’s not why I’m here. The reason why I’m here is- 

*everything blacks out*

???: Enough with this sappy crap. Let’s get on to the good part. The part… where hope and despair clash once again... 

*Chapter Bridge*

[??? Time, ??? Dorm]

Kumiko wakes up in a dorm.

Kumiko: Uhhh…. Wha-? What… What is this place? I wasn’t here before I passed out… was I? I can’t remember. My head feels all woozy, like I was knocked out or something. Wait… no… the floor feels woozy. WHAT THE HELL?! … … Shoot… I shouldn’t be too loud… Seriously, where am I? … … I gotta look and see, but I gotta be careful. I don’t know what’s gonna happen… 

Kumiko walks out of the dorm and into the hallway.

[??? Time, Dorm Hallway]

Kumiko: Where is this? A hotel? I can’t tell. The hallway has this fancy red rug, that goes all the way through the hallway. Okay… calm down, Kumiko. It’s okay. Maybe it’s not too bad. I mean, if you really are in a hotel, maybe you were chosen for some vacation? Y-yeah! Th-that’s it! Just think positively! I mean, c’mon! What else could this be? It’s not like you were kidnapped, right?

???: Talking to yourself outloud isn’t a very productive thing to do, is it?

Kumiko: AHHH!

*A girl with long, purple hair appeared before Kumiko. She was wearing a grey beret, red, striped opened shirt over a white T-shirt, black pants, and brown, strap-on flat shoes. She fixed her glasses and looked at Kumiko.*

???: Don’t scream. That’s really annoying.

Kumiko: Huh? Who are you? And, why are you getting involved in my conversation?

???: With yourself?

Kumiko: Well… yeah. I probably should stop talking in third person…. 

???: Maybe. I have that habit, too. So don’t fret about it. 

Kumiko: Hey… can you… tell me where we are?

???: Well, I’m sure if you step outside, you’ll figure that one out.

Kumiko: Outside?

???: Yes. Somewhere I don’t prefer, but we can’t leave everyone waiting.

Kumiko: Waiting? Everyone? What do you mean?

???: To save some confusion, let me introduce myself. My name is Emilia Rosaline. I’m American, but as the Ultimate Web Designer, it’s important for me to be bilingual.

*introduction screen for Emilia Rosaline, The Ultimate Web Designer*

Kumiko: Web Designer! That sounds cool!

Emilia: I’ve made a good fair share of websites, and even assisted in making plenty of “meme” sites. But anyways, enough introduction. We need to go now.

Kumiko: W-wait! Aren’t you gonna tell me more about yourself?!

Emilia: I don’t prefer to talk about that right now. Besides, we need to get to the ship’s deck. 

Kumiko: Ship!? Deck!? What are you talking about?! 

Emilia: You heard the announcement, right?

Kumiko: W-what announcement?!

Emilia: Did you just wake up, or something?

Kumiko: Y-yeah?!

Emilia: Here, come with me. 

Kumiko: Without a word, she walked out of my room, expecting me to follow her... I guess, there's not much of a choice, huh?

[Nighttime, Top Deck]

Kumiko: As I walked outside, the floor began to shake. As if we were moving. Then again, that description of where we were wasn’t far off… I walked on to the deck of what appeared to be a giant boat. A cruise ship. What in the world… is this? My face was pale. I didn’t know how to react to anything I was seeing, but I felt...scared. I wasn’t sure why, but I knew this wasn’t a vacation getaway.

Emilia: What’s wrong? You look pale.

Kumiko: I-I mean… you know! We’re kind of in the middle of the ocean!! How did I even get here?!

Emilia: … Questions that’ll probably be answered to us soon.

Kumiko: Okay. You said we were leaving a lot of people waiting. So who-?

*Emilia points in a direction. Kumiko looks to find fourteen other people standing in one place.*

Female Student (Maya): Oooh! There she is!

Male Student (Akio): That's sixteen of us right now.

Female Student (Maya): I was about to say that!

Female Student (Satomi): Is there goin’ to be more? Or is this everyone?

Male Student (Buck): I guess that’s everyone. The announcement mentioned sixteen students.

Male Student (Asougi): Oh. You must be the girl we were waiting on.

Kumiko: Ummm… hi.

Male Student (Asougi): Not wise to sleep like that.

Kumiko: I’m still kinda figuring everything out… 

Emilia: Anyways, we’re all here. 

Kumiko: What happens now?

Male Student (Marcel): Beats me! We all kinda just woke up… kinda.

Female Student (Mariana): I mean, we’ve been up for like… thirty minutes?

Female Student (Ariane): Is there food around here…? I’m really hungry… 

Female Student (Haruka): I don’t think food should be our main concern right now.

Male Student (Akio): Idiot.

Kumiko: We all had the same confused looks on our faces. We weren’t sure how to think, what to do, we just stood there wondering what was gonna happen next. And then… it happened… 

???: Puhuhuhu. 

Kumiko: Huh!?

???: Puhuhuhuhuhuuuu! It’s time to rise and shiiiiine! 

Emilia: … 

Male Student (Katashi): It’s the demon from below! Quick! We must repel the beast before it appears!

Male Student (Rudolph): Is good time to sleep.

???: Get ready to greet a beeeeeeeeeeautiful day!

Male Student (Rudolph): Suppose not.

*Everyone stood watch, as a black and white bear with a red demon-like eye popped up, and sat on top of his podium*

???: Puhuhuhuhuuu! Thank you all for gathering for this very important meeting! I'm not sure what I would do if not everyone showed up for such an important meeting I spent so much time putting together!

Kumiko: Uhh....WHAAAAAA-!?

Male Student (Buck): TALKIN’ TEDDY BEEEEEEEEEEAR!!!!

???: What's with all you people getting the first impression that I'm a teddy bear? I'm Monokuma! Got it, you mangy street vendor?

Male Student (Buck): Street vendor!? Well, you're not wrong…

Kumiko: Mono...kuma…?

Male Student (Katashi): A-an animatronic bear? Am I in a horror game?!

Monokuma: For your information, I'm much more attractive than some lousy, haywire animatronic! 

Emilia: The internet says otherwise…

Kumiko: She's not wrong, either. That's the scary part… 

Emilia: You’re probably confused, so I’ll explain. This is Monokuma. He’s the headmaster of this cruise ship, and he makes all the shots. We were already given a brief introduction before you woke up. 

Monokuma: Don’t steal my thunder!!

Emilia: We didn’t want another thirty minute lecture about yourself… 

Monokuma: Blame her for showing up on time! I’m completely appalled that you slept through that brief introduction! 

Male Student (Akio): If you call that brief, then I don’t want to know what a speech is like.

Monokuma: Normally, not showing up for an important meeting like that could result in punishment!

Kumiko: P-punishment!?

Monokuma: That’s right! But, since this is technically our first meet. I’ll let it slide this time.

Male Student (Rudolph): First meet was over monitor. Very random and overwhelming. We go outside out of intimidation.

Male Student (Yuri): Then we had to stand here for thirty minutes listening to this guy. Only to find out one person was missing. N-not trying to make you feel bad, but he’s honestly annoying.

Kumiko: The monitors? *looks over to a nearby monitor* Oh, those. I guess whenever an announcement is made, Monokuma’s face is displayed. 

Female Student (Catherine): He was about to go over some basic rules of what was to happen to us here, but you weren’t here… 

Kumiko: Basic rules to what?!

Monokuma: Keep quiet, and I’ll tell you! Sheesh. Now that everyone is finally here, I will now go over the rules of the killing game!!

Kumiko: Whoa! Back up real quick! What do you mean “killing game!?”

Monokuma: Oh, right. You weren’t here during the first meet. Grrrr… Maybe I should make you wear a dunce hat over that stupid looking hair of yours.

Kumiko: Your face is stupid.

Monokuma: Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuude. That was plain rude! Almost as plain as the plant growing out of your head.

Kumiko: I’ll just ignore that.

Male Student (Yuri): Now tell us. What is this “killing game” about?

Male Student (Buck): Yeah! Tell us, ya fuckin’ looney!

Monokuma: So eager to find out what awaits you, are we? In that case, allow me to begin the explanation! 

Kumiko: He began to explain all the things we needed to know about this “game.”

Monokuma: The killing game is a once, in a lifetime event, where select students are gathered from all around, and are plunged into a game to the death! The name of the game is “Kill, or be killed!” Meaning you gotta kill to win! Got it?

Emilia: What do you mean, “kill to win?”

Monokuma: Why, it’s so obvious! You gotta just kill someone to win!

Kumiko: “Just kill!?” What do you mean “Just kill”!? 

Female Student (Haruka): You make it seem like it’s a normal thing to just off and kill someone.

Monokuma: Now, now! There’s more to it, than just killing someone!

Male Student (Akio): What do you mean, then?

Monokuma: The killing must be discrete! And then, the person who committed that murder shall become blackened! 

Male Student (Yuri): Blackened?

Monokuma: That’s right! After a blackened is made, an investigation will be held for a couple of hours. Afterward, I shall make an announcement, indicating the end of the investigation. I will then call everyone into one spot, where we shall hold a class trial!

Kumiko: Class...trial?

Female Student (Maya): Wassat? 

Monokuma: Let me explain, and then ask questions! Sheesh! So annoying! 

Emilia: Explain then. You’re wasting everyone’s time.

Monokuma: … The Class Trial will be a debate, where the spotless participants, and the blackened murderer will face off in a battle of hope and despair! Everyone will put their evidence together to unveil this blackened murderer! Once everyone is ready, a display will appear before everyone, and you shall vote for who you think the blackened is. If the majority vote is correct, only the blackened murderer shall be punished! However, if the majority vote is wrong, then everyone besides the blackened will receive punishment, and that person will have the right to leave this boat!

Kumiko: What is it you mean by “punishment” exactly? You mentioned that before.

Monokuma: Allow me to clear myself up then. When I say punishment, I mean an execution!

Kumiko: What did you say!?

Monokuma: Exactly what I said! Decapitation! Electric chair! Iron maiden! Hanging! All sorts of methods of killing off an individual! Oh, what executions will we experience this time around?

Male Student (Asougi): *Monokuma’s voice* Are you saying, we’re in an unbearable situation?

Male Student (Marcel): That humor is awful! Going along with a demon bear is bad enough, but then you say that really terrible joke with a straight face… Talk about unbearable… wait… HEY! You stole that joke from me… 

Female Student (Mariana): Don’t be mad cuz he beat you to it. Not his problem you’re bad.

Male Student (Marcel): Now you listen here stage magician!

Female Student (Mariana): Say that again!!

Monokuma: Ladies! Ladiiies! Save the fighting for the killing game! There’ll be plenty of time to fight amongst one another when the killing starts!

Male Student (Katashi): Wait! What are we saying!? We shouldn’t turn on friendly fire!

Kumiko: What…?

Emilia: What are you on about?

Male Student (Katashi): We should go against this demon spawn, and loot any rare drops he may have!!

Monokuma: Umm… Rare drops? Am I really that special to you guys? And to think, we just met, and I’m already being showered with compliments!

Female Student (Haruka): He does raise a valid point. If he really wants killing to be done, we’ll start with him.

Monokuma: Huh? Kill me?

Male Student (Akio) I’m pretty sure that’s what she meant, genius. 

Monokuma: But you can’t kill me. I’m the main character of this story! Killing me is like taking all the chocolate chips out of a chocolate chip cookie! There’s just no point! 

Kumiko: That’s a really bad analogy.

Monokuma: My point is, rather than pointing all that pent up anger at me, you should all focus on each other, and start the killing as soon as possible!

Male Student (Rudolph): Give good reason why we start killing? Perhaps, we should teach bear lesson.

Female Student (Catherine): I agree. I won't sit here and take his lectures like he's a superior.

Monokuma: Whatever do you mean?

Male Student (Buck): We're gonna kick your ass! That's what it means!

Monokuma: If you do that, you’ll come to regret it. 

Female Student (Haruka): Do you have a defense? If not, then-

Monokuma blows on a whistle.

Female Student (Haruka): Huh?

Kumiko: What was that whistle?

Monokuma: Aaaaaaaaaaany second now!

Kumiko: What do you...

Suddenly, a giant three headed mecha dog appears in front of everyone. The growling intensifies, as everyone stares in fear.

Kumiko: I’m not dreaming… There’s actually a giant, mechanical three-headed dog in front of me… 

Male student (Rudolph): Is bigger than granny Anna!

Male Student (Katashi): This isn't Olympus!!

Monokuma: First of all, your greek mythology is off, buddy. This beast is from the underworld, not Olympus. Second, this is C3R6RU5! Or just Cerberus. 

Female Student (Maya): N-nice… doggy… 

Female Student (Ariane): I wouldn’t think there’s anything nice about that dog.

Monokuma: Now that I have your undivided attention, allow me to go over the rules of this Cruise Trip! Please open the Monopads that were given to you.

Kumiko: Umm… Mono… pad?

Monokuma: I held on to yours. Don’t start whining.

Kumiko: I really didn’t care, either way. 

Monokuma: But you should! I worked really hard on these, and I think you’ll come to appreciate this more in time!

Emilia: Just take it, so he’ll shut up.

Kumiko: … Okay. 

Kumiko: I dreadfully took this pad from Monokuma, and began to play around with it. 

Monokuma: These rules were made to be followed, so make sure you memorize them all, or you’ll answer to this big guy here!

Kumiko: Let’s see here. The SS Despair Rules and Regulations.

Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.  
Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.  
Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.  
Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.  
Rule #6: Headmaster Monokuma cannot commit an act of violence against another student. This is strictly prohibited.  
Rule #7: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
Rule #8: No more than two murders per blackened are allowed. Anymore will result in immediate punishment.  
Rule #9: Throwing items overboard is an act of littering, and shall be dealt with firmly.

Rule #10: A body discovery announcement will only play when three or more people discover a body.  
Rule #11: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

Kumiko: More regulations?

Monokuma: Yup! You never know when the occasion might come up when students like yourself come up with stupid questions, and I have to resort to making new rules just to make it clear.

Male Student (Buck): And… if we don’t follow these regulations…

Monokuma: Cerberus will skin you alive! No mercy shall be given to those who violate the school rules! 

Male Student (Rudolph): Wise to be on best behavior then.

Monokuma: We’re only here to have a fun little killing game! But you guys get the luxury of having a free cruise trip all to yourselves! You are free to do whatever you wanna do, at least, until night time.

Kumiko: Some places are closed off, right?

Monokuma: To be exact, the pool and dining room shall be closed to the public, and entry from that point will be strictly prohibited. If necessary, I will update that information! Anyways, that’s it for me. I’ll leave you all to wonder what to do next! Good bye for now! Oh! And don’t pay too much attention to Cerberus. He’ll just wander around the school, but will not attack unless rule breakers come about. 

*Monokuma crashes through the floorboard and leaves. The floorboard magically puts itself back together.*

Kumiko: … … … Killing game? SS Despair? This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard of. Then again, with this big guy here, i can’t really claim anything to be that ridiculous. What am I saying? No one’s gonna fall for this lousy killing game! That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard of! I highly doubt we’ll kill each other over this dumb game!

Emilia: So, are you gonna watch, or are you gonna introduce yourself.

Kumiko: Huh?

Emilia: If you’re going to be on this cruise ship with everyone, don’t you think it would be wise to at least learn everyone’s names?

Kumiko: Oh! You’re right! Where are my manners? 

Emilia: Not here, apparently.

Kumiko: I didn’t mean it…

Emilia: … Sorry. I’m not a very social individual, either. I barely know what to say to people half the time, but I figured it would be wise to at least learn everyone’s names and talents. So, I can probably help you get to know everyone here.

Kumiko: Alright. That sounds good. And no worries, I spend most of my time studying, so I usually don’t have time to socialize. But, I’m happy I can meet so many people today! Oh! I should really tell you my name, shouldn’t I?

Emilia: You haven’t yet, so… 

Kumiko: Sorry! Kumiko! Kumiko Hisakawa!

Emilia: Kumiko, huh? Do you have a talent?

Kumiko: Well, no… I’m just… a normal high school student.

Emilia: Oh. Well, that’s okay. A talent doesn’t make you who you are. You decide who you are.

Kumiko: Oh?

Emilia: That’s a saying I’ve always heard. That’s not important right now. Come on. Let’s go meet everyone.

Kumiko: Alright! Regardless of the negative mood Monokuma tried to put out for us, I still feel a strong sensation. A sensation telling me to keep my head up and move forward with everyone here.

Yuri Ishii’s Introduction:

Male Student (Yuri): Hey! How can I help you today?

Kumiko: What do you mean?

Male Student (Yuri): Huh? Oh! Sorry! I’m so used to my shop, that I start greeting people outside of work like that!

Kumiko: Haha. Don’t worry about it. Force of habit I suppose. 

Male Student (Yuri): Sure is!

Kumiko: What kind of shop do you own?

Male Student (Yuri): Oh, you know. A weapon shop.

Kumiko: Weapon shop!?

Male Student (Yuri): Yup! I make the finest weapons you’ll ever see! Were you, by chance, interested in buying one?

Kumiko: N-no, not really.

Male Student (Yuri): Then… why did you come to me?

Emilia: She wanted to introduce herself to you.

Male Student (Yuri): Is that it? I’m sorry! I really should learn to have a normal conversation with people!

Kumiko: It’s fine! No worries! My name is Kumiko Hisakawa. Nice to meet you!

Male Student (Yuri): My name is Yuri Ishii! In my hometown, I’m called the Ultimate Blacksmith! If a weapon is what you fancy, then I’m your guy!

*introduction of Yuri Ishii, The Ultimate Blacksmith*

Kumiko: A blacksmith, huh?

Emilia: That’s right. Yuri has made all kinds of weapons for not only the people in his hometown, but for armies all around. Including the Renaissance Army.

Kumiko: That’s so cool!

Yuri: it’s mainly high quality melee weapons, but I can definitely fill in any request for a weapon! 

Kumiko: In that case, you must be really skilled with them!

Yuri: Errr….

Kumiko: Did… I say something wrong?

Emilia: Regardless of being a blacksmith, Yuri prefers not using the weapons he makes.

Kumiko: Is that right?

Yuri: I’m not a big fan of swinging some giant sword around. The only weapon I can necessarily say I use is my hammer. But I only use that for refining.

Kumiko: I see. That’s understandable. Then again, someone Yuri’s size, I would imagine he would use those weapons for self-defense reasons.

Emilia: Fortunately for Yuri, he doesn’t need to use weapons. He’s very strong without them. When his village was migrating, Yuri alone moved an entire boulder to help them keep moving.

Kumiko: A boulder!? No way!

Emilia: He may look small, but he packs a lot of punch. 

Yuri: It’s true. One of the perks of my job, I suppose.

Kumiko: That’s really amazing! I hope we can get to know each other more!

Yuri: I look forward to it. If you ever wanna buy a weapon from me, just let me know, okay?

Kumiko: I’ll… keep that in mind. Actually, with our current situation, that might not be the best idea… 

Emilia: Alright. There’s still more people to meet. So, let’s not waste too much time.

Kumiko: Alright. See ya later, Yuri!

Yuri: Laters!

Buck Harrington’s Introduction:

Male Student (Buck): Hey kid! You lookin’ to buy somethin?

Kumiko: Come again?

Male Student (Buck): This bottle right here is what you can use cure ya if all your sickness! I call it, the Cure-All-Calming tonic! One drink of this stuff and you’ll say goodbye to stress, headaches, and migraines! First round is on a 20% discount.

Kumiko: Wait, first off, I’m not sick… 

Male Student (Buck): That’s what you think! You never know when-

Emilia: Knock it off. We’re not here to buy your trash.

Male Student (Buck): Trash!? What are you, some inspector? This is quality goods here, see?

Emilia: That’s nice. Anyways, we’re here for an introduction.

Male Student (Buck): That’ll be 20 bucks!

Kumiko: … Seriously…?

Emilia: … Come on. Let’s go, Kumiko.

Male Student (Buck): Huh!? W-wait!

Emilia: Are you done trying to scam us?

Male Student (Buck): Scam? I don’t scam, I sell! I Make deals you know? If merchandise is what you want, then Buck is your guy! Buck Harrington to be precise! Back in New York, I was known for being “The Ultimate Salesman!”

*introduction of Buck Harrington, The Ultimate Salesman*

Emilia: By that, he means Ultimate Scam Artist.

*fixed introduction appears for Buck Harrington, The Ultimate Scam Artist*

Buck: Hey! I’m no scam artist!! My sales are full-proof, and my business is professional, see?

Emilia: Do you have a license to prove it?

Buck: The fuck are youse? The police? I don’t have to show you shit!! Following me like I’m the problem. There’s murderers and rapists all around, and you focus on an innocent salesman like me! Your eyes are all focused on the doughnut shop, and not on all the dangers in this world!

Kumiko: That sounds like something a scam artist would say…

Buck: Anyways, you got my name. So, you wanna buy something from me?

Kumiko: N-no thanks.

Buck: Wha-? Bu-

Emilia: She said no.

Buck: Don’t sell yourself short here! I got goods from all around the world!! Here, how about this Ancient Tiki from the ruins of Hawaii!!

Emilia: First off, someone like you in a ruins? I’m sure you would either be dead or in jail.

Buck: D-dead!? 

Emilia: That’s considered trespassing. 

Kumiko: Also, that’s obviously made of plastic. Did you get that from a gift shop?

Buck: You drive a hard bargain. Okay, how about this comb, that makes your hair long and beautiful forever!

Kumiko: Are those… termites?!

Buck: They help the hair soothe out.

Kumiko: …;_;

Emilia: We’re going.

Kumiko: Agreed.

Buck: W-wait, I-... Damn, I was too direct. Ah, well, there’s 13 more suckers to cater to on this boat. Hehehe.

 

Roland St. Patrick XIII’s Introduction: 

Kumiko: This place has garden gnomes? Strange.

Male Student (Roland): Gnome? Are you insinuating something?

Kumiko: AH! IT TALKS!?

Emilia: That’s not a gnome, Kumiko.

Kumiko: Oh. He just looks… so small.

Male Student (Roland): I’m right here, you know!? Calling someone out like that is highly offensive and uncalled for!

Kumiko: I-I’m sorry! I-

Male Student (Roland): Fear not, fair lady! Water under the bridge! I don’t hold grudges on people I just met! I wouldn’t be such a great hero, if I was that kind of person.

Kumiko: A hero? Then again, from the armor… 

Male Student (Roland): That obvious, huh? Come and hear my tale. The tale of Roland St. Patrick XIII. The hero of his hometown, and the man given the title Ultimate Knight.

*introduction screen for Roland St. Patrick XIII, The Ultimate Knight*

Kumiko: Seems kind of old fashioned, but I would like to he-

Emilia: Shhhhh.

Kumiko: Huh? Emilia walked up and whispered to me… 

Emilia: Don’t ask him to listen to his story. If you do, we’ll be here until the next morning. 

Kumiko: That bad, huh?

Emilia: Let me give you the short version...

Kumiko: Emilia stepped back and talked normally again.

Emilia: Anyways… 

Roland: What was that about? Were you plotting something… wicked?

Emilia: No. We were just doing girl talk.

Roland: Oh. Fair enough. A knight should not interfere with a conversation between women.

Emilia: As I was saying, Roland is one of the elite members of the Renaissance Army. He fought many battles, and him alone managed to carry his team members to victory.

Kumiko: This sounds like a badly developed team game, if Roland is just doing most of the work.

Roland: It is true that I do help my teams to victory, however, never underestimate the power of teamwork.

Emilia: Roland alone can handle ten men at a-

Roland: Imbecile! 

Emilia: !!!

Kumiko: Whoa! What’s with the name calling!?

Roland: For your information, I am capable of handling twenty men at once.

Kumiko: Twenty!? That’s impressive for someone your si-

Roland: Imbecile!!

Kumiko: AH!

Roland: Size is no matter for the skill of a knight. 

Emilia: That was a compliment.

Roland: I’m just reassuring that we’re on the same page. Do not let the appearance of a man fool you. You’d be surprised how much someone so small can do.

Kumiko: Can you tell me more about the Renaissance Ar-

Roland: Imbecile!!

Kumiko: Gah!!

Roland: I shall not disclose any information to people I have just met about my comrades. 

Kumiko: That’s fair… Was the name calling really necessary?

Roland: Anyhow, begone. I have important matters to attend to. Perhaps next time, I shall tell you the tale of the great-

Emilia: No thank you.

Roland: O-oh. O-okay. M-maybe another time.

Emilia: … 

Kumiko: … 

Catherine Hayami’s Introdction:

Kumiko: Oh, hello there.

Female Student (Catherine): … 

Kumiko: Ummm… 

Female Student (Catherine): … 

Kumiko: Are… you okay?

Female Student (Catherine): … 

Kumiko: … *boop*

Emilia: What are you doing?

Kumiko: I’m poking at her cheeks. She’s so squishable! 

Emilia: Stop that.

Kumiko: It’s so fun, though! Here, you-

Female Student (Catherine): Can I help you?

Kumiko: WAH!

Emilia: I tried to warn you.

Female Student (Catherine): Sorry. I was asleep again, wasn’t I?

Kumiko: Asleep? Seriously? She had her eyes open!

Female Student (Catherine): Anyways, did you need something? If not, then… 

Kumiko: I’d like to introduce myself.

Female Student (Catherine): Is that it? Alright. I suppose I can spare some time.

Kumiko: My name is Kumiko Hisakawa.

Female Student (Catherine): What a lovely name. Your mother must have a good taste in names to give you such a wonderful… … …

 

Kumiko: … Did… she fall asleep? Before I had the chance to play with the girl’s face again, Emilia snapped her fingers in front of her face.

Female Student (Catherine): W-wha? I wasn’t sleeping.

Kumiko: Of course, you weren’t… 

Female Student (Catherine): Then again, my bad sleeping habits probably come from the therapy work I do as a hypnotist. Call me Catherine. Catherine Hayami, to be exact.

*introduction screen for Catherine Hayami, The Ultimate Hypnotist*

Kumiko: A hypnotist?

Emilia: Indeed. Catherine has helped many individuals out of depression and other negative thinking. Her hypnotism helps people find a new way of thinking, and assure they can live a happier, healthier life.

Kumiko: Is that true?

Catherine: It’s my sworn duty to help those who have suffered from those terrible thoughts and self-loathing behaviors. 

Kumiko: Does hypnotism even work, though?

Catherine: Would you like me to show you?

Emilia: No.

Kumiko: Why not!?

Emilia: We still have other matters to attend to.

Kumiko: Alright, alright. I am curious, though. What’s your secret? How do you get into people’s minds like that?

Catherine: It’s not a matter of how. It’s more a matter of if the person will let me in their minds. I suppose, you can call it trust.

Kumiko: So, in order for the therapy to work out, both parties have to be on the same page?

Catherine: Yes. Hypnotism does not clear the mind, but rather, stores all previous thoughts into one place temporarily. Hypnotism is just a push into the right direction.

 

Kumiko: She really knows a lot about hypnotism. Then again, that’s what she knows best, being an Ultimate and all.

Catherine: With that, I shall return to what I was doing before.

Kumiko: Napping?

Catherine: No. Entering the dream realm to find more answers to escape.

Kumiko: So, napping…

Emilia: Well, we’ll be going then. 

Kumiko: Yeah! See you late-

Catherine: …

Kumiko: Aaaand she’s out. Again.

 

Rudolph Nekowitz’s Introduction:

Kumiko: Whoa! That’s a huge beard!

Male Student (Rudolph): You like? Been growing since winter last year!

Kumiko: Wait, seriously?! Wouldn’t you wanna shave it by now?

Emilia: Nope.

Kumiko: No?

Male Student (Rudolph): How can be Santa for children, if no beard?

Kumiko: Santa? Wait, are you trying to be Santa?

Emilia: That’s kinda what he’s getting at.

Kumiko: That’s interesting. A little strange, but interesting.

Male Student (Rudolph): What’s so strange? Only want to bring happy face to all small children.

Kumiko: Aww. That’s actually really sweet. Oh! Maybe I should introduce myself. Sorry! My name is Kumiko Hisakawa.

Male Student (Rudolph): Kumiko? Beautiful name for beautiful lady. You grow to be brilliant woman, one day.

Kumiko: Stop! You’re making me blush!

Male Student (Rudolph): I am Rudolph Nekowitz. In country, people call me Santa. But here, I make toys for all to enjoy.

*introduction for Rudolph Nekowitz, The Ultimate Toy Maker*

Emilia: Rudolph is known as the Ultimate Toy Maker. He makes toys, and gives them to children everywhere. His true goal in life is to bring smiles to everyone around him, by giving them presents and joy. That’s why people call him “Santa.”

 

Rudolph: Children line up all over world to see Rudolph. Rudolph greet and give hug to little children. Some even bring cookies and milk. Save Rudolph trip to store! Hohohohoho!

Kumiko: Sound like he has a lot on his plate. Both figuratively and literally… I guess the pay you get must be good, huh?

Rudolph: No, no. Rudolph expect nothing from anyone. Only smile is acceptable form of payment.

Kumiko: He doesn’t accept pay? Wow. That’s… really generous.

Rudolph: As matter of fact, this is for you.

Kumiko: Huh? For me?

Rudolph: Yes. Open, please.

Kumiko: O-okay… I opened the present I got from Rudolph. It was a candle with beautiful snowflake art on the surrounding glass. W-wha!? I-I don’t know if I can accept this!

Rudolph: Rudolph insists you keep. Candle give nice aroma and lighting to room.

Kumiko: Are you sure?

Emilia: Once Rudolph makes a gift for someone, he’s always sure.

Rudolph: That is correct.

Kumiko: This is… really beautiful.

Rudolph: You like?

Kumiko: I do! Thank you, Rudolph!

Rudolph: You are very welcome, friend! Warm smile from people is always what keeps Rudolph going!

Kumiko: This world doesn’t deserve such a kind soul. 

Emilia: Anyways, let’s get going.

Rudolph: I have present for Emilia, too.

Emilia: Oh. I’ll… open it when I’m in my room.

Rudolph: Oh. Rudolph wanted to see you open now, but you open when ready.

Emilia: I will. Thank you.

Rudolph: No problem. Be careful! Demon bear is no good.

Emilia: Indeed.

Kumiko: Noted.

Marcel Glasgow and Mariana Garcia’s Introduction:

 

Kumiko: We made our way into the dining area, when we heard… 

Male Student (Marcel): Don’t try to down-class me, you two-rate magician!

Female Student (Mariana): Magician!? How dare you! I probably get more views than you, OR any magician any day!!

Male Student (Marcel): You sure about that? The ratings say otherwise, you know? If I remember correctly, you’re just second rate, while I’m the whole damn show!

Female Student (Mariana): Oh yes! Let everyone pay to have nightmare fuel! Everyone suuuure loves clowns!

Male Student (Marcel): That’s just a irrational fear! Don’t confuse me with some psychopath that runs on the streets, killing people to “send a message!”

Female Student (Mariana): With that $2 makeup, you sure look like a killer.

Male Student (Marcel): I make a killing!!! I don’t kill! Get it right!! Gosh, this is why you’re just a second rate magician in the industry.

Female Student (Mariana): What did you say…?

Kumiko: The two went back and forth, like some angry couple on a monday morning. And then… 

Emilia: Ahem.

Female Student (Mariana): Huh?

Male Student (Marcel): Oh! We have guests!

Kumiko: Uh… hi.

Female Student (Mariana): Hi… 

Male Student (Marcel): We’ll finish this debate another day. For now, let us tend to our guests like professionals. Agreed?

Female Student (Mariana): … Fair. *mumble* Even though I’m right.

Male Student (Marcel): What was that?

Female Student (Mariana): Nothing. Here, let’s not leave them waiting anymore. It’s clear they want an introduction.

Male Student (Marcel): We already met Emilia, though.

Female Student (Mariana): I mean the other girl, stupid.

Male Student (Marcel): Hey! Watch the name calling!

Kumiko: Sorry to bud in like this! 

Female Student (Mariana): Oh, no worries!

Male Student (Marcel): We weren’t talking about anything important.

Kumiko: Alright then! My name is Kumiko Hisakawa! It’s nice to meet you both!

Female Student (Mariana): Introduce yourself. Ladies first!

Male Student (Marcel): Excuse me. *puts on makeup and a long wig, uses a very bad girly voice* I’m a very pretty lady, for your information!

Emilia: What the… 

Kumiko: Gross… 

Male Student (Marcel): Ladies and gentlemen! The moment you’ve all been waiting for! The main star of the show has arrived! Introducing… Marcel Glasgow, The Ultimate Entertainer!!

*introduction screen for Marcel Glasgow, The Ultimate Entertainer*

*clown nose honk*

Emilia: Marcel has done a number for the entertainment industry. He’s known worldwide as “the best show in the world.”

Kumiko: Just one man as the best show? That has to be good then!

 

Marcel: Yup! From Stand-up Comedy, to live circus performances, I’ve pretty much been there, done that! When it comes to hearing the audience’s screams and shouts of laughter, I can’t help but feel good about my entertainment career!

Kumiko: I would like to see one of your shows one day.

Marcel: I would be honored, Ms. Kumiko. As a matter of fact, it would be a crying shame if you didn’t… 

Kumiko: Wah! Marcel began to cry. Suddenly, he pulled out a rainbow tissue to wipe his eyes. And then more of the rainbow tissue came out of his sleeve… a lot more of it.

Marcel: Oh. Who put this string here?

Kumiko: Hehe. 

Marcel: I got a reaction! I’m already on a roll!

Female Student (Mariana): Please. All you did was a basic.

Marcel: Oh? And you can do better, Ms. Magician?

Female Student (Mariana): I told you, I’m not a magician! Stop calling me that!

Marcel: You know what? I totally believe in you!

Female Student (Mariana): Are… you just saying that to make fun of me!?

Marcel: Wha- Now you’re just being rude. I was just going on about believing you and you shut me down? Man, clowns can’t give good jesters anymore, can they?

Kumiko: *snort*

Female Student (Mariana): *facepalm* God dammit, I walked into that one...

Marcel: You know, Emilia? I hope we don’t bump into any sea monsters overseas. 

Emilia: … … … Why’s that…?

Marcel: They would be Kraken me up!

Emilia: Kill me.

Kumiko: I like that one.

Marcel: See? It’s so easy to make these people smile! Just gotta bring up the mood with jokes!

Female Student (Mariana): That’s nice, Marcel. Now, allow me to shed some light.

Kumiko: What can you do?

Female Student 2 (Mariana): Indeed. What can I do?

Kumiko: W-wait!? Why are there-? Oh, wait. Mirrors?

Female Student (Mariana): That’s right! Caught you off guard there, huh? Almost like this gold coin in your ear! *pulls out a gold coins from Kumiko’s ear*

Kumiko: It’s like a mag- No. You’re not a magician, right?

Female Student (Mariana): Nope! Be amazed by my magic ability! For it is not just any magic, it’s all an illusion! Behold! The amazing Mariana Garcia has appeared!

*introduction screen for Mariana Garcia, The Ultimate Illusionist*

Emilia: As the Ultimate Illusionist, Mariana is a part of the entertainment industry. She amazes the crowd with out-of-this-world tricks that no one sees coming. Not only that, but she’s second to Marcel in the entertainment industry. 

Kumiko: Second!? So, she’s almost number one, then!

Mariana: Marcel is quite the competition, though. He’s been my rival for as long as I could remember. 

Marcel: And you’ll always be second rate, madmazel. 

Mariana: I will kick your ass.

Kumiko: I kinda wanna hear more about your illusion tricks.

Mariana: Maybe another time. Right now, I gotta show this clown who the true entertainment master is.

Marcel: That’s it! Kiddie gloves are comin’ off! Takes off his gloves to show another pair of gloves Now you’re in for it!

Mariana: Bring it on, clown!!! I’ll knock your socks off!

Marcel: I’ll beat you to a gallon of milk! Spoiler alert: That milk was in the fridge for three weeks!

Mariana: What are you implying!?

Marcel: You could drink that milk, cuz you just real sour!

Mariana: How about I give you a nice, tall glass of “foot up your ass!?”

Emilia: Let’s go, before I hear any more bad puns…

Kumiko: I was kind of enjoying tha- Hey! Emilia pulled me out of the room, before I could hear any more jokes.

Maya Valentine’s introduction:  
Female Student (Maya): I told you, I don’t have five dollars!

Kumiko: What?  
Female Student (Maya): Ohh! Do you think she might have some?  
Kumiko: Who are you talking to?  
Female Student (Maya): I keep forgetting, you can’t hear them either, it’s just me. Anyway don’t worry about it.  
Kumiko: Now I am worrying about it, what do you hear?  
Female Student (Maya): The voices of the dead! *spooky face*  
Kumiko: Aaaahhh! D-dead??  
Female Student (Maya): It’s just a normal occurrence for me. Been talking to ghosties all my life! Sampson is just the MOST ANNOYING one though. Stop crying! I know those are crocodile tears! ...Yeah, I thought so.   
Kumiko: So...you talk to ghosts??  
Female Student (Maya): Yup! Communicating with spirits is what I do best! They always have such amazing stories to tell, and make the best jokes! One of the many perks of the Ultimate Occultist! Oh, also, my name is Maya Valentine! Probably should’ve said that first, but you get the idea!  
*introduction screen for Maya Valentine, The Ultimate Occultist*  
Emilia: As the Ultimate Occultist, Maya spends time visiting families who have lost their loved ones, and gives that family another chance to communicate with that them. Her readings are almost always on-point.  
Maya: Yup! Yup! Sometimes they even try to get me to communicate with ghosties for crimes too! Although SOME people like to give false information, so I don’t do crime investigations anymore.Sampson stop that, you know you cost me my job!  
Kumiko: So, the spirits don’t 100% help you in the long run, huh?  
Maya:Sampson is just my cousin, for whatever reason he just stuck around and continues to bother me. Not sure if he’s an actual spirit or just a curse at this point. He tried to convince me that someone was murdered using a seesaw??? I mean WHAT GIVES!!?  
Kumiko: It feels like I’m getting one side of a conversation  
Maya: Anyway, what brings you here? Are you a fan of ghosties too?  
Kumiko: Oh umm, it’s not that I’m not a fan of ghosts...it’s just that-  
Emilia: She came to introduce herself  
Kumiko: Yes, that. Thank you Emilia, I didn’t want to tell her that I hated ghosts… My name is Kumiko Hisakawa  
Maya: Kumiko...what a lovely name. The ghosties like it too. Hrmm? Ah yes, Sampson says that name flows like water. He...also says hi.  
Kumiko: Hi Sampson!  
Maya: Even though Sampson can be a pain at times. Or at least, a lot of the time, he does enjoy meeting new friends. Aww, it looks like he wants to hold your hand.  
Kumiko: AAAhhhh!!!  
Maya: Just kidding! I can understand that people can be freaked out by spirits, but it makes it more fun to freak out people!  
Emilia: Anyway we have to go, we have other matters to attend to. Come on Kumiko. ….Kumiko?  
Kumiko: I can’t feel my legs….or anything. Cold….why does everything feel so cold? I wanted to speak, but I feel so petrified. Is this...a curse?  
Maya: Sampson! Look what you did! Apologize to Kumiko!  
Kumiko: Eventually I regained my senses while Emilia was dragging me away

 

Asougi Izanami’s introduction  
Kumiko: Hiya!

Asougi: …*Monokuma voice* Puhuhuhu! Haven't I met you before?

Kumiko: Aaaaahhhh! Why do you sound exactly like Monokuma?

Emilia: Perhaps he is aligned with Monokuma? Maybe they’re working together?

Asougi: ...No. 

Kumiko: Did his voice just...change completely?!

Asougi: (Normal voice) Ahahaha! I love seeing people's reactions to my voices!

Kumiko: Your...voices?

Asougi: Sorry, I should quit messing around. I’m Asougi Izanami, the Ultimate Voice Actor. My first impressions throw people off, so forgive me! 

*introduction screen for Asougi Izanami, The Ultimate Voice Actor*

Emilia: Asougi is the Ultimate Voice Actor. He's provided voice work for a number of projects. TV shows, movies, video games, if you can think of it, he's probably been involved at one point.

Kumiko: That's impressive! But how do you manage to do all these voices?

Asougi: To be honest? I really don’t know. It’s just something I've always been able to do. 

Kumiko: Well, I suppose that is what makes you an Ultimate after all!

Asougi: (Kumiko voice) I know! It's really exciting, isn't it?

Kumiko: Wha!?

Asougi: (Emilia voice) Geez. I didn't expect you to be so shocked.

Emilia: ...

Kumiko: Don't feel too bad about it, Emilia. He's just trying to have fun!

Emilia: ...

Asougi: Ah! I didn't mean to offend you. I was just trying to mess around a bit.

Emilia: ...

Kumiko: Asougi doesn't seem like a bad guy, just a little...odd. I suppose I'll get to learn more about him during this endeavor.

 

Haruka Takahashi's Introducition:

Haruka: ...

Emilia: ...

Kumiko: ... (Is anyone going to say anything here?)

Haruka: Is there a reason you're looking at me like that?

Kumiko: Sorry! I just was introducing myself to everyone here.

Haruka: If that's the case, then I'm Haruka Takahashi. The Ultimate Lawyer.

*introduction screen for Haruka Takahashi, the Ultimate Lawyer*

Kumiko: A lawyer? But aren't you still in high school too?!

Emilia: Well, you're not wrong. Haruka Takahashi is the Ultimate Lawyer for a reason though. She already breezed through law school and passed the bar exam before ever graduating high school. Haruka has taken on several high profile cases as both a defense attorney and prosecutor and has a perfect win record.

Kumiko: That's incredible! What kind of cases do you take on?

Haruka: Forgeries, bribery, fraud, federal crimes, even murder.

Kumiko: ...Murder?! (As she said that, a chill shot up my spine, as I was reminded of the situation we are in.)

Emilia: As you see, Haruka already has tons of experience in the courtroom.

Kumiko: It’s no wonder they call you the Ultimate Lawyer! Well, I better get going now. (She seemed to not want me around anyway...)

Haruka: ...wait. Kumiko was your name, right?

Kumiko: Yes it was but, why do you ask?

Haruka: I want to know. What is it that made you want to talk to me?

Kumiko: It’s just that...I want to get to know everyone! We may be trapped here, but we should all be friends and make the best of it, right?

Haruka: Well, I suppose you have a point...I'll be taking my leave now. I guess I'll see you later.

Kumiko: And with that, Haruka walked away. Something about her seemed so distant and mysterious…

Emilia: Don’t be so surprised.

Kumiko: Huh? 

Emilia: She prefers working alone, and would rather avoid unnecessary conversation.

Kumiko: That’s boring. It’s fun to get to know people more!

Emilia: Not everyone enjoys being social, Kumiko.

Kumiko: I… guess that’s fair.

Akio Shouta’s Introduction:  
Male Student (Akio): What is it?

Kumiko: Wha?

Male Student (Akio): I said, what is it? You’re wasting my time.

Kumiko: Well, that’s direct…

Emilia: We’re here for an introduction-

Male Student (Akio): Vetoed. 

Kumiko: What do you mean!?

Male Student (Akio): I have no time to waste with lower-class women.

Emilia: Just give us your name, jackass.

Male Student (Akio): The nerve of you. Do you even know who you’re talking to?

Kumiko: No? You haven’t told us your name, so no we don’t.

Emilia: Idiot.

Male Student (Akio): I’ll make you regret talking to me that way. Fine. If you really want my name, I’ll give it to you. They call me Akio Shouta, the Ultimate Politician. 

*introduction screen for Akio Shouta, The Ultimate Politician*

Emilia: Was that so hard?

Akio: Yes. I don’t understand why commoners are coming to me, and talking to me like we’re friends.

Kumiko: You’re stuck here, too, you know?

Akio: Not for long.

Kumiko: Huh?

Akio: Do you really think the country would leave a VIP like me on this god forsaken boat?

Emilia: I would.

Akio: I’ll remember that.

Emilia: Akio has plenty of stand-points, although not everyone agrees with them. He knows how to appease a crowd with both words, and actions.

Kumiko: Actions?

Akio: The crowd doesn’t always appreciate the hard work I go through to please them, and they begin to riot. So, I simply take authorial action, and have them removed by the police.

Kumiko: What kind of decisions are they, to make people so angry?

Akio: You know, tax raises, anti-abortion laws, gun rights, anti-gay laws-

Kumiko: Well, that’s probably why!!

Akio: If you have a problem, you can talk to my lawyer.

Emilia: To be frank, I really don’t appreciate those beliefs, but I don’t get involved in political stand points. 

Akio: Then, that’s your choice. Now, off you go. I don’t want to be seen with commoners like you.

Kumiko: Sheesh. Talk about a real stuck-up asshole. Anti-gay? What’s wrong being gay, exactly?

Emilia: Let’s get out of here.

Kumiko: Yeah… 

Katashi Katsuo’s Introduction:  
Kumiko: Hey there!  
Male Student (Katashi): ...  
Kumiko: H-E-L-L-O!  
Male Student (Katashi): … ...Oh, I'm sorry. I was checking the latest patch notes.   
Kumiko: Patch notes? What the heck are you talking about?  
Male Student (Katashi): Patch notes. They tell you what's been changed in an update. In this case, I was seeing what's going on with a game I've been into lately.

Kumiko: Umm… 

Emilia: He plays a lot of video games.

Kumiko: Oh! I see. 

Male Student (Katashi): “Fighting Video Games” to be exact, which is probably why I'm called the Ultimate Fighting Game Pro. My name is Katashi Katsuo, and making infinites is my specialty.   
*introduction screen for the Ultimate Fighting Game Pro*

Kumiko: Infinites?

Emilia: An endless combo.

Kumiko: I guess that’s just a term for games. Sorry, I’m not too big on games!

Katashi: I can teach you one day, if you’d like. I’m a fighting game champion, after all!  
Kumiko: So you're famous for...playing games?  
Emilia: That's right. Katashi Katsuo is a world-renowned fighting game player. He's won the biggest tournaments across the world for pretty much any fighting game you can think of.   
Katashi: Oh, it’s no big deal. Really, I just play because I enjoy them, I never really intended to be great at it. Just a love of the game.  
Kumiko: I was never a big fan of fighting games, so I guess that's cool.   
Katashi: You say that only because you're salty and was never good at them, right?  
Kumiko: ...No! That's not it at all! Its just...I was never really into that kind of stuff.   
Katashi: Haha, its okay to admit it. Its something I've seen a lot. If you want, I can show you how to play better.  
Kumiko: ...  
Katashi: Well, let me know if you want to take that offer. I suppose I'll see you around.   
Kumiko: Katashi left, with this big grin on his face. It felt… annoying. Geez. He didn't need to talk to me like that.   
Emilia: Sounds like someone's got a bit tilted there.   
Kumiko: Tilted? What's that supposed to mean?!  
Emilia: Its a term often used in fighting games to mean something like "upset" or "annoyed".  
Kumiko: Geez, not you too...

 

Satomi Toru’s Introduction:  
Female Student (Satomi): You there!

Kumiko: Wah! M-me!?

Female Student (Satomi): Where were you this morning? And why did you show up late?

Kumiko: I-I… was asleep?

Female Student (Satomi): Asleep, huh? That sounds suspicious!

Kumiko: Suspicious!? How!?

Female Student (Satomi): Don’t play dumb with me! You’re probably under cover for that demon bear, aren’t cha?

Emilia: Stop trying to be a detective. No crime was committed, and you’re not a real detective.  
Female Student (Satomi): Wha-!? That was really uncalled for! Do you even know who I am!?

Kumiko: No. That’s kinda why we’re here.

Female Student (Satomi): Are you gonna look at my private information with my name? Do you have an ulterior motive!?

Kumiko: What are you, writing a bo-? Errr… you know what? Nevermind.

Emilia: … Nice one.

Kumiko: … A-and I just wanna know you more, is all! No motive, I just… wanna be friends?

Female Student (Satomi): Friends, huh? You’re a funny one. Thinking I would let my guard down like that. But, I guess I can introduce myself to you. You don’t seem bright enough to try any funny stuff.

Kumiko: Well, when you put it that way, it makes me not wanna be friends… 

Female Student (Satomi): Anyhow, the name is Satomi Toru. My job involves getting the scoop on everyday events, such as the spoof on the president’s next move, and tragic events, like crime! However, the true beauty of being the Ultimate Journalist, is the joy of telling a story!

*introduction screen for Satomi Toru, The Ultimate Journalist*

Kumiko: That would explain why she asked so many questions, just now.

Emilia: Satomi has written as many as 200 articles per month, and each carrying 10,000 words of news and information about the world today.

Kumiko: 200 articles!? And 10,000 words each!? That’s insane!

Satomi: It’s not hard, when you’ve done it all your life like I have. It’s a matter of taking risks, and looking for the right spoof!

Kumiko: What do you mean by “taking risks?”

Satomi: Nope.

Kumiko: Gah!

Satomi: I got nothin’ else to say to you. I got more important things to tend to. If I can write down the story behind this boat, and bring it to the office at home, I’m gonna be loaded!

Kumiko: She’s more concerned about the money, than actually getting out of here… 

Satomi: Welp, see ya later! 

Kumiko: Satomi ran off, and then somehow… Wah!! She ended up behind me… 

Satomi: I’m keeping my eye on you… 

Emilia: Stop harassing her.

Kumiko: Satomi kept pointing her fingers in a ‘v’ at her eyes, and then to me, repeatedly until she went out of sight.

Emilia: She thinks she’s a detective, I swear… 

Kumiko: She’s… a weird girl.

Emilia: Let’s not ponder about it. We still have things to do.

Kumiko: Yeah.

 

Ariane Charline’s Introduction:  
Female Student (Ariane): Hmmmm… 

Kumiko: Is something the matter?

Female Student (Ariane): I wonder… 

Kumiko: You wonder…?

Female Student (Ariane): Where’s all the food?

Kumiko: Food?

Female Student (Ariane): Yes!

Kumiko: Whoa!

Female Student (Ariane): What’s a cruise line, without food?! It’s like… going to a restaurant and the waiter says that they didn’t cook today!

Kumiko: Why so caught up with food?

Female Student (Ariane): If a place doesn’t have good food, then what’s the point? Besides, I gotta make sure that their food isn’t bad here… Who knows what kind of diseases their food carries?! 

Kumiko: I’m sure they wouldn’t feed us poison, if they wanted us to participate in this game.

Female Student (Ariane): I still have to make sure! Checking food is my intuition! My life style!

Kumiko: Intuition? For food?

Female Student (Ariane): Yeah-huh! There’s no one like me that can describe the taste of a nutritious meal like I can. Hence why I, Ariane Charline, was scouted for being the Ultimate Food Critic!

*introduction screen for Ariane Charline, The Ultimate Food Critic*

Emilia: Ariane has a keen taste, and can easily make a dish out as bad or good. With one visit, she was able to make a Two-Star Diner into a Five-Star Restaurant. 

Kumiko: No kidding! 

Ariane: When it comes to delicacy, I’m your gal. Just give me a dish, and I’ll tell you exactly how to improve it.

Emilia: However, she can’t exactly cook herself.

Ariane: … Don’t call me out like that… That’s rude… 

Emilia: It’s the truth.

Kumiko: So, wait. You know exactly how to improve a dish, but you can’t cook?

Ariane: It’s not so much I can’t cook. I just… get paranoid in the kitchen. I’m not a fan of being burned… The only time I like to be in a kitchen is when I’m taste testing. However, I’ve helped many restaurants go viral! 

Kumiko: She’s more like a supervisor, than anything else. But I guess that kind of leadership isn’t bad to have in this situation.

Ariane: I mean, if you can cook, I can help you improve!

Kumiko: I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks!

Ariane: You know, you look like a delicacy! 

Kumiko: Wh-what?!

Emilia: Awkward… 

Ariane: I’m just saying! Your hair reminds me of a cupcake with two… stems?

Kumiko: … 

Emilia: What?

Ariane: Her hair is hard to explain! Now, I gotta get back to this hunt!

Kumiko: … … 

Emilia: … … Let’s move on.

Kumiko: Sounds like a plan. See you later, Ariane.

Ariane: Pecan!? Where!? Oh… 

Emilia & Kumiko: … 

Kumiko: Ariane seemed embarrassed, and ran away super quick.

Emilia: … Moving on.

Kumiko: … 

 

Post Introductions:

Kumiko: *yawns*

Emilia: It’s getting late. Let’s group with everyone, and form a plan. 

Kumiko: Like, forming a meeting place?

Emilia: Exactly. Let’s go.

Kumiko: Right! We gathered with everyone on the deck, and had a quick meeting to discuss what we were going to do… 

Maya: Oooh! Is everyone here!?

Akio: Yes, everyone is here. Stop shouting.

Marcel: So, why did we all gather, again?

Mariana: Did you not pay attention, or something? 

Marcel: I was busy getting my makeup on! Bite me!

Emilia: We’re here to discuss a plan on getting out of here.

Haruka: That isn’t something we can just plan overnight. 

Asougi: *Haruka’s voice* Indeed. Maybe it’s best if we rest now, and try again tomorrow.

Haruka: … 

Asougi: Don’t look at me like that! I was messing with you!

Katashi: He isn’t wrong either. It’s getting late, and I’m sure we’re all exhausted… 

Roland: I agree. I think rest is best, as the common folk at my hometown say.

Catherine: … … … 

Maya: Oooh! Catherine’s asleep already! I’m gonna touch her face!

Rudolph: Maybe best not to bother-

Maya: *boop* This is fun! Sampson, you-

Catherine: Please don’t do that.

Maya: Sampson did it!

Rudolph: Try to warn you.

Buck: So, where should we meet up? I mean, shouldn’t we make a meetin’ place?

Yuri: How about the dining area?

Buck: Dining area?

Yuri: Yeah! We would go there to eat anyways! So, don’t you think it would be a good place to meet every morning?

Haruka: That’s… not a bad idea. 

 

Satomi: I like the way you think, Yuri! This man is gonna end up on one of my front liners one day!

Emilia: So it’s decided. Tomorrow, we’ll meet in the dining area.

Kumiko: Sounds like a plan, to me! 

Asougi: Sounds good.

Roland: It makes for a good meeting area. Not to mention, we can also feast.

Ariane: I’ll make sure the food is good for us to eat.

Akio: Fine. I suppose I’ll have to hang around you commoners, for the time being.

Katashi: I look forward to seeing you all there.

Maya: You hear that, Sampson? We can eat with all our new friends!

Kumiko: Friends… Yeah. Even though we just met each other, I can feel it already. A strong bond between all of us. A bond stronger than this psychopathic cruise boat. With this bond, we will-

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Kumiko: AH!

Rudolph: What was noise!?

Kumiko: Suddenly, the monitor turned on, and we saw… him.

Monokuma: This is an announcement from the SS Despair’s Killing Getaway! The time is now 10 P.M. That means, it is officially night time! The dining area and pool shall be closed off, and entry at this point will be strictly prohibited. Now then, let the ship’s movement gently rock you to sleep, and make sure you lock your doors, and watch for any killers out there in the night! Pleasant dreams everyone! Nighty niiiiight!

Kumiko: Watch for any killers, huh? I won’t let his words scare me off. I believe in these people. I know they wouldn’t do anything like that!

Yuri: I guess we’ll call it off here.

Haruka: Indeed. Let us continue this discussion tomorrow.

Satomi: In the dining area, of course. I’m not a fan of standing around like this.

Buck: Catherine doesn’t seem to mind.

Catherine: … 

Marcel: Catherine! Don’t sleep stand! Sleep walk to your bed at least!

Catherine: I wasn’t sleeping.

Marcel: WAHHH! *woop woopwoopwoopwoop*

Mariana: Well, there he goes… Anyways, I’m gonna head to my room. Night everyone.

Asougi: See you tomorrow, Mariana!

Akio: So long, commoners.

Yuri: Stop calling us that. Good night everyone!

Maya: Bye bye!

Kumiko: One by one, everyone went to their rooms. All except me and one other went back. Emilia stood behind.

Emilia: You look exhausted.

Kumiko: I’m not tired… 

Emilia: Don’t push yourself. You’ll need that strength for tomorrow.

Kumiko: I guess… you’re right… *yawns*

Emilia: I’m not carrying you to your room if you pass out.

Kumiko: Okay, okay. I’ll go… Oh, wait! There’s just something I’m wondering before I go.

Emilia: Hmm?

Kumiko: It’s… just bothering me, but… why am I here…?

Emilia: What do you mean?

Kumiko: I mean… you guys all have these amazing talents, including your ability to make websites. And I… don’t have anything. 

Emilia: Oh?

Kumiko: I’m just a normal high school student, right? I don’t have a special talent. If this killing game was just a game to gather Ultimates, then why am I here?

Emilia: Maybe you’re special.

Kumiko: Special?

Emilia: Who knows? I don’t exactly have the answers at this time. But I’m sure we’ll find out why you’re here.

Kumiko: Yeah… I hope so… *yawns*

Emilia: Here, let’s call it a night, before you actually pass out on the deck.

Kumiko: Fair enough.

Emilia: Good night.

Kumiko: Night… Emilia and I parted ways, and went back to our rooms… … My head was high this whole day, but to be honest, I couldn’t help but drown my face in my pillow. I hid the fact that this was all just so overwhelming to me. Killing game… SS Despair… Monokuma… what is all this…? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That was a scream to vent out all my inner frustration. All that bottled up emotion I had hidden from everyone else. I didn’t want people to think I was scared. Scared of all the possibilities. Ugh. I can’t think like this right now. We’ll be fine. I know we will. I may be a normal high schooler, but as long as I work together with everyone, we can do anything… right? As paranoia got the best of me, I laid in bed, wondering what would happen next. All these people I’ve met. They seem so… colorful. Some nice, some mean, some that have a funny way of saying “Nice to meet you.” Regardless, I don’t want anything bad to happen to any of them. I… I wanna get off this boat with everyone! I wanna escape! I wanna escape! I wanna… escape… Those words kept playing through my head, until I eventually passed out from mental exhaustion.

Prologue End:  
???: Ah. Looks like everyone is acquainted with each other. Good. Now the real fun can begin. Hope is being tossed around like an egg. All in one piece, at least, until that egg breaks. This is going to be one hell of a show, if I do say so myself. It only took finding the cast... and making setting... and making the show... and... ah, fuck it. The idea is that the show is about to begin. Friends have been made, hope is very much alive and it's only a matter of time, before the good part comes into play. The part, where despair splatters that hope into pieces... ... ... ding Oh, I think my brownies are almost done. Gonna eat those up, before I play my ukulele.


	2. Chapter 1: Spreading the Joys of Despair  ~Daily Life~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a feel for their newfound living spaces, everyone starts to become a little more content with each other despite their situation. Monokuma doesn't help the mood when he brings out the first motive of the killing game. To regain everyone's hope, Marcel and Mariana prepare a dinner show!

**Daily Life:**  


Ding dong, bong bing  
  
Monitor turns on to reveal Monokuma.  
  
Monokuma: This is an announcement from the SS Despair Killing Getaway. Gooood morning everyone! It is now 7 A.M. Meaning that nighttime is officially over! It’s time to greet another beautiful day! Puhuhuhu! If you can greet another beautiful day! Puhuhu! Puhuhuhuhu! Now then, let’s all go and have another amazing adventure today!  
  
Monitor turns off.  
  
Kumiko: … … … I guess it wasn’t a dream. Why… why are we doing this? And why me? Why am I so important? I don’t even have a talent of my own… … … Ugh. I can’t just lay here and waste my day away. I gotta do something about this. *gets up from bed* If I’m not mistaken, we’re supposed to meet in the dining area today. I better not waste anymore time.  
  
Kumiko leaves her room and runs over to the dining area.  


People Outside: Maya, Emilia, Buck, Asougi

**Morning Dialogue:**

-Emilia  
  
Kumiko: Emilia! Good morning!

Emilia: Morning.

Kumiko: Sorry about last night…

Emilia: Sorry? For what?

Kumiko: I guess… I just feel paranoid is all. This whole thing is a little crazy to me.

Emilia: That’s normal. In a situation like this, paranoia is pretty normal to feel.

Kumiko: I know, but I wanna trust everyone here. I wanna believe we can all work together, just like we agreed to.

Emilia: That’s a brave way of thinking.

Kumiko: What do you mean?

Emilia: You should really be careful who you trust. You never know when someone is behind your back, ready to make a move.

Kumiko: Sheesh! Keep talking like that, and I’ll never be able to sleep!

Emilia: You shouldn’t look under your bed then.

Kumiko: _Did she… just smirk?_

Emilia: Anyways, I’ll be heading to the dining area. See you there.

Kumiko: See ya!

Emilia walks away.

 

-Maya

Maya: Oooooh! Good morning, Kumiko!

Kumiko: Morning, Maya!

Maya: Samson, Kailie and I are going to the dining hall! You coming, too?

Kumiko: That’s what we agreed on, didn’t we? _I’m still get confused about who she’s talking about half the time. But then I remember, she’s the Ultimate Occultist, for a reason._

Maya: Mmmmm.

Kumiko: You okay?

Maya: Samson and I were talking it out, and noticed you were stressed out!

Kumiko: _What!? How!?_

Maya: So, I was wondering if you and a few select would join me later! I have something that might help!

Kumiko: _Should I go with Maya, after the meeting?_

(Yes)/No

Kumiko: Sure! I’ll go.

Maya: Oooh! Excellent! I hope to see you in my room, after the meeting!

Kumiko: Alright. Sounds good.

Maya: Hehehe! Bye bye~

Kumiko: _She skipped along to the dining hall. I hope she isn’t planning to make us do a seance or something._

Yes/(No)

Maya: Ooooh… That’s too bad. Maybe another time then!

Kumiko: Sure, Maya.

Maya: Welp, I’ll be going to the dining area for the meeting! See you later!

Kumiko: Bye Maya. _Maya skipped over to the dining hall._

 

-Buck

Buck: Hey there, sprout head!

Kumiko: _Just gonna ignore that._ Hey, Buck.

Buck: So, you headin’ to the meetin’ too, huh?

Kumiko: Yep! Was just going there now.

Buck: Maybe you’d be interested in having some coffee? Using this brand new Coffee Machine! All the way from China!

Kumiko: That’s an engine…

Buck: It still makes some delicious coffee!

Kumiko: That’s not coffee!!!

Buck: That’s cuz you never been to China before!

Kumiko: CHINA MAKES EVERYTHING!

Buck: AH! Sheesh. You’re scary when you’re mad…

Kumiko: _That’s your fault for trying to scam me, again… I know if I say that outloud, he’ll deny it and get mad again._

-Asougi

Asougi: Good morning, Kumiko.

Kumiko: Morning Asougi!

Asougi: *Kumiko’s voice* Man. This is too early for me. I’m really not a morning person.

Kumiko: What the-!? Are you reading my mind, or something?

Asougi: I could be, or it’s just plain on your face that your not a morning person.

Kumiko: I’m more of an afternoon kinda person.

Asougi: Isn’t that kind of late?

Kumiko: Studying is a pain, sometimes! I’m usually up at like 3 A.M. getting this stuff done! However, with this situation, I gotta be more flexible.

Asougi: I see. You’re much better at time management then I am.

Kumiko: I am? How?

Asougi: You have better control of your sleeping times.

Kumiko: Are you saying you don’t sleep normal times, either?

Asougi: Perfecting a voice can take a little time. Sometimes, it may take a day or two.

Kumiko: A day or two!?

Asougi: I can explain more later. For now, we shouldn’t keep everyone waiting.

Kumiko: Fair. I’ll see you later then!

Asougi: Agreed. See ya!

 

**Dining Area Meeting:**

  
Kumiko: Looks like everyone is here.  
  
Akio: You’re late.  
  
Kumiko: Late?  
  
Akio: It’s already 7:05. We were supposed to meet here right after the morning announcement.  
  
Yuri: She’s here, isn’t she? Leave her alone.  
  
Kumiko: _Honestly. I didn’t know we had a perfectionist here…  
  
_Marcel: Shouldn’t we talk about how we’re going to get outta here?  
  
Mariana: For once, Marcel is right. We need to discuss this now.  
  
Marcel: What do you mean “for once!?” I’m always right!  
  
Mariana: Any suggestions?  
  
Marcel: Don’t ignore me!  
  
Ariane: We can have a look around! Maybe there’s some emergency raft around here?  
  
Rudolph: Would Monokuma even leave raft for us?  
  
Katashi: It’s very unlikely. He’s probably the type to think ahead of everyone else. Even my predictions cannot comprehend such power!  
  
Catherine: So, how would one suggest getting off this boat, then?  
  
Ariane: We won’t know, unless we look around! If we just sit here doing nothing, then what are we accomplishing?  
  
Akio: Excuse me, but who made you queen?  
  
Ariane: I wasn’t saying that! I was just suggesting…  
  
Akio: Well, your suggestion-  
  
Emilia: Isn’t bad at all.  
  
Akio: I was talking.  
  
Emilia: And I don’t care.  
  
Akio: …  
  
Roland: Shall we go in search parties, or split up?  
  
Ariane: That would help us cover more ground. Good thinking, Roland!  
  
Haruka: However, there is a chance someone could go rogue.  
  
Kumiko: I don’t really wanna think like that…  
  
Haruka: It’s important to consider all the possibilities, Ms. Hisakawa.

 

Kumiko: I guess, but…  
  
Ariane: What do you think, Emilia?  
  
Emilia: I really couldn’t care less, either way. Regardless, we all have the common goal of getting out of here.  


Yuri: I’m perfectly fine with searching solo. If anyone tries to mess with me, don’t be surprised if I throw you overboard.  
  
Roland: I’m fine alone, but if anyone feels scared, do not hesitate to group with me.  
  
Buck: M-mind if I go with you…?  
  
Satomi: Oi! Weren’t you on the streets all your life, or somethin’?  
  
Buck: Yeah! But… sometimes a man needs a little company, ya know?  
  
Satomi: Whatever. I’ll be going solo. Gotta write a report.  
  
Rudolph: Report of what?  
  
Satomi: Of this boat! Duh!  
  
Buck: What are you, a fuckin’ detective?  
  
Satomi: No! I’m a journalist! I gotta write down the facts, and report them back to the office!  
  
Kumiko: _What office?  
  
_Marcel: No offense, but you kinda sound creepy, when you put it like that.  
  
Satomi: Huh?  
  
Mariana: It’s kinda stalker-ish. But don’t worry, at least you aren’t like a clown, or anything.  
  
Marcel: What’s that supposed to mean!?  
  
Ariane: Calm down! Calm down! You guys do what makes you feel comfortable. Do your best to cover as much ground as possible. Search for any clues you can, and we’ll meet back here to discuss it all. Everyone got that?  
  
Akio: Let’s get one thing straight, I don’t take orders from-  
  
Emilia: Agreed. Let’s move out.  
  
Satomi: Yeah! See you guys later!  
  
Katashi: May your search be a safe one!  
  
Maya: Ooooh! I’m gonna find so many things, you won’t know what to do with it all!  
  
Asougi: *Ariane* I’ll hold you to it.  
  
Maya: Oooooh! You sound just like Ariane!~  
  
Ariane: Hey! Don’t do that. That confuses everyone.  
  
Asougi: Sorry! Force of habit!  
  
Rudolph: Good luck, everyone.  
  
Akio: I get no respect around here.  
  
Kumiko: _We all went our separate ways, and tried to find anything we could on this boat._

 

####  **Kitchen:**

Kumiko: This is a pretty big kitchen.

  
Ariane: Oh. Hell. Yes. *drools*

 

Kumiko: Whoa! _Ariane shoved me aside, and ran over to the table, loaded with food. She served herself a pretty big dish._

Ariane: I’ll be here a while! Don’t mind me!

 

Kumiko: Uh, yeah, sure. _She really likes her food, huh? Makes me wonder how she’s so skinny._

*examine the Microwave Oven*

 

Kumiko: This is… a microwave? No, an oven. Both?

 

Ariane: That’s called a Microwave Oven.

 

Kumiko: _I feel stupid for not knowing that._

Ariane: it’s a good substitute for smaller baking and microwavable products. Not to mention, it’s much more portable than your normal oven.

 

Kumiko: I should really get one of these.

 

Ariane: It has the functions to bake and to make fast food, like microwavable chicken. A very convenient tool for the majority of people’s needs!

 

Kumiko: Now I’m getting hungry.

 

*examine the stove*

 

Kumiko: This oven looks pretty high tech.

Ariane: That it does! No electric stove I’ve ever seen is this high tech.

 

*Monokuma pops out of the stove*

 

Monokuma: That’s because it’s not your normal stove!

 

Kumiko: AH! When did you get here!?

 

Ariane: … I’ve… suddenly lost my appetite.

 

Monokuma: That’s too bad. I was just making some rigatoni pasta in the oven!

 

Kumiko: What do you want?

 

Monokuma: I just came here to explain that this is no ordinary electric stove. It’s a highly automated Time-Skip Stove!

 

Kumiko: Time...skip?

 

Monokuma: Yup! Let’s just say you wanna cook up some shrimp on this stove, but you really don’t have the time or patience! You put your food on this stove, set the time, and before you know it, well-done shrimp before your very eyes!

 

Kumiko: That sounds… almost too convenient…

 

Ariane: That sounds like a fictional show about a time travelling police box.

 

Monokuma: Don’t believe me, huh? Well, it’s true! On this boat, anything is possible! For all we know, this whole world could be fake! Everything around us could be complete fiction!

 

Kumiko: F-fiction!?

 

Monokuma: Puhuhu!

 

Kumiko: What do you mean by-!?

 

Monokuma: I’m yanking your chain, sheesh. Everything here is real. 100% real! Including this meat I just bought from Wal-Shop!

 

Ariane: That looks good…

 

Monokuma: Well, ya can’t have any! It’s mine!

 

*Monokuma hops back into the stove and disappears*

 

Kumiko: _Time-Skip Stove, huh? I don’t know if I should believe, or try for myself. Nah. There’s no time for that. I gotta keep looking around._

 

Ariane: … But… I wanted that…

 

Kumiko: _She looks so… defeated.  
  
_

_*examine counter*_

Kumiko: _This counter looks like it could fit quite a few dishes on it. Not to mention, there’s a decorative fruit basket sitting here. Doesn’t seem like there’s anything important here. Looks nice, I guess._

_*examine deep fryer*_

Kumiko: _A deep fryer, huh? Talk about utility in the kitchen._

 _  
_ Ariane: Urgh. A deep fryer? Disgusting.

  
Kumiko: Is something wrong with it?

  
Ariane: There’s nothing I hate more than fast food. A deep fryer is no exception to that term.

  
Kumiko: I thought food usually took time to cook in a deep fryer.  
  
Ariane: Do you understand how much grease is added to food made in one of these?

  
Kumiko: Uhhh…  
  
Ariane: Too much. It’s friggin gross, and any restaurant that uses it should not call themselves a restaurant.  
  
Kumiko: Aren’t french fries usually made using deep fryers?  
  
Ariane: Not necessarily. Using a frying pan and corn oil is also a very good alternative.  
  
Kumiko: _That’s pretty much the same thing… but I guess I can see where she’s coming from. A deep fryer isn’t exactly the best alternative for cooking, when it comes to your health._

_*examine kitchen utensils/butcher’s knives*_

Kumiko: _There’s a number of assorted kitchen knives in this compartment. The dresser under it contains a number of utensils, including forks, knives, and spoons. … Now that I think of it, it might not be a good idea to keep these here._

Ariane: Those knives are dangerous. That’s what you were thinking, right?

 

Kumiko: I guess I’m making it kinda obvious, huh?

 

Ariane: In this situation, we gotta be cautious. You never know when someone will make their move. I trust everyone here, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

 

Kumiko: We should really get rid of these then, huh?

 

Ariane: Maybe later. For now, we should focus more on investigating this area. Besides, I don’t think someone would use something like this. An approach as simple as using a kitchen utensil would most likely give them away.

 

Kumiko: _It is a plain approach to something like a murder. We would probably know if something went missing. Though, I’m still kind of concerned…  
  
_Buck: Just passin’ by to see what’s goin’ on her- *knocks off a plate with Ariane’s sandwich*  
  
Ariane: Ah…  
  
Buck: Oh. Whoops. My bad, Ariane.  
  
Ariane: … …  
  
Kumiko: Ariane?  
  
Buck: You… okay, Ari?  
  
Ariane: How… DARE YOU!!! *glares with energy coming from her eyes*  
  
Kumiko: WHOA!  
  
Buck: T-take it easy, Ari- AHH!  
  
*Ariane begins swiftly tossing kitchen knives in Buck’s direction, as a huge spike of energy is rising from her body. Buck dodges everything while panicking*  
  
Ariane: I’LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR MESSING WITH A FINE, CULINARY MEAL!  
  
Buck: Y-You can just make another one!! AHH!  
  
Kumiko: A-ARIANE! CALM DOWN!  
  
Ariane: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAAA!  
  
Kumiko: _She didn’t listen to me. She was going all out trying to throw knives at Buck. Some of these knives aren’t even from the kitchen! Where is she getting these?!  
  
_*Buck hangs on the wall with knives surrounding his entire body. One knife is stuck in his hat.*  
  
Buck: … … I’ll… just go now. YIPE!  
  
*Buck runs away*  
  
Kumiko: … … _What… the hell...?_ Ariane? What was that?  
  
Ariane: … … Huh? … … Why are there knives on the wall?  
  
Kumiko: … … _We gotta get rid of those knives…_

_*examine pantry door*  
  
_Kumiko: Huh? What’s this? A closet?

  
Ariane: That would be the pantry.  
  
Kumiko: Oh. Right.  
  
Ariane: Most likely, we’ll find ingredients a plenty in there.  
  
Kumiko: _I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a look.  
  
_Kumiko enters the pantry.

  
Kumiko: _This is an odd space. But it’s like she said, there’s nothing but ingredients in… Huh? What’s this?_

*examine piece of clothing*

 

Kumiko: _Is this… white leather? I wonder what it’s doing here. Did someone else come in here? Or maybe…_

*Monokuma pops out of a bag of brown sugar.*

 

Monokuma: Yoink!

 

Kumiko: Wha- Hey!! _Monokuma snatched the white leather from my hands._

 

Monokuma: Don’t you know it’s rude to touch someone else’s property?

 

Kumiko: Hey! Who does that white leather belong to?  


Monokuma: I ain’t telling you nothing!

 

*Monokuma goes back into the bag of brown sugar and disappears.*

 

Kumiko: _Just when I thought I had a clue, it was taken away from me. Dammit. Well, I shouldn’t sit here and cry about it. I should go back to my search._

Kumiko: _That’s everything in the pantry. I shouldn’t stay in here for too long. There’s more I need to look at._

After Kitchen is fully investigated. _  
  
_Kumiko: _I guess that’s everything in the kitchen. I see Ariane is still enjoying herself._ Hey, Ariane. I don’t think there’s-

 

Ariane: *nom nom nom* *munch munch munch* *chew chew chew*

 

Kumiko: _Maybe I should leave her here. She seems content._

 

####  **Pool Area:**

Kumiko: _Is this… a pool?_

Emilia appears.

 

Emilia: Oh, hey.

 

Kumiko: Emilia! I guess the pool caught you attention, too?

 

Emilia: I guess you can say that. However, I don’t think we can look into it more thoroughly.  
  
Kumiko: What do you mean? Oh! It’s closed!?

 

*Monokuma drops from the sky.*

 

Monokuma: Hey! What are you doing standing by the pool!? Can’t you read?

 

Emilia: Oh, great. It’s here.  
  
Kumiko: We kinda get it’s closed…

 

Monokuma: Well, then I should let you know that the pool is still under renovations. So, until the renovations are complete, bite me!

Emilia: No thanks.  
  
Kumiko: I’m good.  
  
Monokuma: I mean, you probably could bite me. However, I don’t think that would be good for your teeth. I’m made of machine, after all! But I won’t judge you for your taste! I’m just that irresistible!

 

Kumiko: …

 

Emilia: No comment.

 

Monokuma: Anyways, there’s nothing to see here. So, beat it!

 

Monokuma floats into the sky and disappears.  
  
Emilia: … Wut?

 

Kumiko: _Where does he go when he disappears…?_

 

Emilia: Anyways, there’s nothing here, so I’m gonna find something else to do.  
  
Kumiko: Alright. Later, Emilia!

 

Emilia: Later.

 

####  **Political Office:**

Kumiko: _What is this place? It’s like an office of sorts.  
  
_Akio and Haruka appear.  
  
Haruka: This place feels more like home.  
  
Kumiko: I guess you already know what this place is?  
  
Akio: If I must explain to a simple commoner like yourself, then I will.  
  
Kumiko: _It’s not like I asked you…  
  
_Akio: This is a Political Office. There seem to be a number of files here, however, I don’t think any of these are that important.  
  
Kumiko: Because Monokuma probably forged it all, right?  
  
Haruka: Most likely. I doubt highly that this information is real.  
  
Monokuma pops out from the desk in the middle of the room.  
  
Monokuma: You really are one to jump to conclusions, huh?

 

Haruka: Disgusting.  
  
Akio: This is worse than a public speech. Having to be surrounded by commoners.  
  
Monokuma: You really don’t like people, don’t cha?  
  
Akio: What gave that away, genius?  
  
Monokuma: No need for verbal aggression! I’m just here to let you guys know that all the information here is 100% legitimate.  
  
Kumiko: Legitimate? _  
  
_Monokuma: That’s right! All this information is real! All real information from the government themselves!  
  
Haruka: What!? Impossible!

  
Akio: No commoners can lay their hands on government information.  
  
Monokuma: Who said I’m just some commoner, huh? And even if that was the case, that doesn’t necessarily mean I can’t lay my hands on them. It would just be really hard. However, getting information like that is a cakewalk in my case.  
  
Akio: I find it hard to believe.  
  
Monokuma: There’s no better believing, than seeing it for yourself! Go on! Have a read! This is all government official information, whether you believe me, or not!  
  
Monokuma descends under the table and disappears.

 

Haruka: … I wonder…  
  
Kumiko: What’s wrong, Haruka?  
  
Haruka: I’m just… curious.  
  
Akio: You don’t actually believe that degenerate bear, do you?  
  
Haruka: It’s like he said. “There’s no better believing, than seeing it for yourself.” So, I want to look at these documents more thoroughly.

 

Akio: Whatever. I’m not going to waste my time on those clearly forged documents. I’ll do some searching around.  
  
Haruka: Do as you will.  
  
Akio: Kumiko, don’t just stand there. Help me search.  
  
Kumiko: O-okay! Sure! _You could ask a little more nicely, next time…  
  
_Haruka: I shall begin my own personal search.  
  
Kumiko: _I’m not sure what she meant by that, but Haruka began digging through the documents in the pile, and reading them, one by one. I guess I’ll have a look around and look for some clues._

*examine the cabinet*

  
Kumiko: _There’s a cabinet here. I opened it, and found a huge collection of bottles, knives, and other dangerous items. A few of the bottles were labeled “Poison.”  
  
_Kumiko: Why would there be so many dangerous items in a Political Office?  
  
Haruka: I can answer that. When looking into something along the lines of a crime, something like this would come as evidence.  
  
Kumiko: I guess it helps to further look into the crime scene, right?  
  
Haruka: Correct. When dealing with this kind of evidence, it’s important not to leave fingerprints, since that could-  
  
Kumiko: *picks up a knife* So sharp… I wonder if- AH!?

  
Haruka glares at Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: S-sorry…  
  
Kumiko puts the knife back.  
  
Haruka: As I was saying, it’s important not to leave fingerprints. Evidence with fingerprints can help lead to the culprit of a crime scene. Please keep this in mind for the future.  
  
Kumiko: _I really hope I don’t have to…_  
  
*examine the desk*  


Kumiko: _Looks like someone was busy here. That, or someone didn’t do a good job cleaning after themselves.  
  
_Akio: Seems like this was used recently.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Akio: These papers look like they were placed here recently. Not to mention, there’s an ink mark on the desk that looks recent.  
  
Kumiko: Oh! You’re right! So, is it possible that someone else is here?  
  
Akio: That is a possibility. I can’t say for sure, but that’s what it’s looking like.  
  
Kumiko: I wonder who…

 

Akio: How should I know? It’s not like I know anyone else, besides you bunch of commoners.  
  
Kumiko: Stop calling us that.  
  
Akio: Whatever. Now stop talking to me like we’re friends.  
  
Kumiko: _You started talking to me…_

  
*examine the documents*

 

Kumiko: _There’s so many… I don’t understand how Haruka could possibly read through all of these._ Hey, Haruka. Did you find anything?  
  
Haruka: …  
  
Kumiko: _She seems super focused._

 

Haruka: Huh? Oh. No I didn’t find anything of interest, yet.  
  
Kumiko: Ah, I see.  
  
Haruka: There’s a lot of documents on the government shut downs, laws, crime, and serial killers.  
  
Kumiko: Serial killers!?  
  
Haruka: There’s a profile here on the infamous Genocide Jack. A killer who specializes with scissors as murder weapons. They hang their “male” victims using scissors and leave a logo behind. And another document on Sparkling Justice. A spanish killer who kills in the name of Justice.

 

Kumiko: _Haruka really knows a lot about these things. Then again, being a lawyer, she probably had a few similar cases before._  
  
Haruka: Oh? What’s this-? …  
  
Kumiko: Haruka? What is it?  
  
Haruka: … Nothing. Something caught my eye. There’s nothing to worry about.  
  
Kumiko: _When you put it like that, I get worried, but I’ll take your word for it for now._

 

After investigating everything.  


Kumiko: _I guess that’s it for this place. I should go look around more.  
  
_Haruka: … …  
  
Kumiko: _I don’t think Haruka is paying attention. And Akio…  
  
_Akio: … What?  
  
Kumiko: Uhhh… Nothing. I’m… gonna go.  
  
Akio: Good. Go away.  
  
Kumiko: _Does he even have any friends? Sheesh._

####  **Dressing Room:**

Kumiko: _Is this a dressing room? There’s a bunch of props and performance outfits just hanging around.  
  
_*Marcel, Mariana, and  Satomi are already in the room*

 

Satomi: Yo, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Oh, hey Satomi! What’s up?  
  
Satomi: Can you get these two to stop arguing? It’s given me a headache.  
  
Kumiko: Oh. You mean- _As I thought, they were at it again.  
  
_Marcel: If anyone would run a show here, it would be me!  
  
Mariana: You do tell good jokes.  
  
Marcel: Oh… really?  
  
Mariana: Yeah! Cuz compared to me, you’re just an opening act.  
  
Marcel: H-hey! I actually believed you for a sec!  
  
Mariana: That’s your fault for being an idiot.  
  
Marcel: Make like a magician and disappear!  
  
Mariana: I told you, I’m not a-  
  
Kumiko: Hey.  
  
Marcel: Huh? Oh, hey Kumiko!  
  
Mariana: What’s up, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: What are you guys arguing about?  
  
Marcel: Well, me and Mariana were having a “discussion” on who should perform on stage.  
  
Kumiko: _If that was a discussion, I don’t think I wanna know what a debate sounds like.  
  
_Mariana: I think the audience should decide on that. Kumiko, who do you think should perform? Me, or this wanna-be Joker?  
  
Marcel: I told you, I’m not that type of killer!  
  
Mariana: Sure look like it.  
  
Marcel: You really wanna do this again!?  
  
Kumiko: … _These two are like an angry married couple, I swear._

  
Satomi: Ugh. I can’t get a piece of mind here. I’m gonna search elsewhere. Kumi, I’m leaving this place to you.  
  
Kumiko: Wait, what do you- _Without giving me a chance to respond, Satomi left the room. *Sigh* Guess I’ll just look around. Maybe there’s a clue here._

 

*examine clown suits*  
  
Kumiko: _These are clown suits. They’re really big and baggy.  
  
_Marcel: I see the suits caught your attention.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. They’re really big for what they are.  
  
Marcel: That’s because there’s a secret to them.  
  
Kumiko: A secret?  
  
Marcel: Yup! You know what, Kumiko? Since you’re curious, and since you’re my friend, I’ll happily show you what I’m talking about! How about a sneak peek of my work?  
  
Kumiko: Sneak peek?  
  
Mariana: Don’t listen to him, Kumiko! He’s trying to sucker you in!  
  
Kumiko: I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to have a look.  
  
Marcel: Hah! In your face, Mariana! Or should I say… *Sprays flower at Mariana* On your face!  
  
Mariana: YUCK! Why I outta-!  
  
Marcel: Outta what? Cut me in half with a saw? Talk about a cut above the rest!  
_  
_ Mariana: Don’t use puns on me clown!  
  
Kumiko: I get the feeling you two are a great comedy team.

 

Marcel: She’s just the opening act. Don’t mind her.  
  
Mariana: Opening act? If anyone is an opening act, it’s you!  
  
Kumiko: Right. You two do what you’re doing. I’ll just keep searching.  
  
Mariana: Ugh. I need a glass of water.  
  
Marcel: Water, you say?  
  
Mariana: Don’t even think about it!  
  
Kumiko: _Man. These two are always at each others necks. Still, I wonder what that secret is that Marcel was telling me about? It’ll probably take some time for him to get ready, so I’ll search some more, until he’s done.  
  
_*examine the props*  
  
Kumiko: _There’s a huge pile of props in the corner. Most of which consist of long boxes, and sharp objects. Sharp… objects… This place is literally spelling out “kill someone” to everyone here.  
  
_Mariana: Oh shit! The good stuff is here!  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Mariana: This is exactly what an illusionist likes! Things that throw people off, and make them see one thing, but in reality, it’s something entirely different!  
  
Kumiko: You’re really into this stuff, Mariana.

 

Mariana: Of course! This, and also amazing card tricks! Not to mention jumping into a pool of piranhas and sawing a person in half!  
  
Kumiko: _This is all things a magician would do. But if I said that to Mariana out loud, then she would have a tangent._

 

Mariana: I can’t wait to make a show for you guys now! With all this stuff, it’ll be a piece of cake! Just a matter of the setting…  
  
Kumiko: The setting? You mean a stage setting?  
  
Mariana: Yeah! A stage setting is very important for performances. Usually, we would have built one, but in a place like this, entertainers need to improvise.  
  
Kumiko: The dining area seems to be a good place to do that.  
  
Mariana: The dining area, huh? That’s not a bad idea. I’ll talk to Marcel about it later.  
  
Kumiko: Don’t you wanna go on stage first?  
  
Mariana: Yes I do, but it’s important for entertainers to share this kind of information with one another, as well.   
  
Kumiko: I see. _I am curious what both of them have in store. Just seeing this room makes me a little excited. However, it’s really hard to decide who I wanna see first._

 

*examine the vanity mirror*  
  
Kumiko: _A mirror? There’s so many light bulbs on the mirror._

 

Mariana: That there is a vanity mirror.  
  
Kumiko: What’s the “vanity” part for?  
  
Mariana: It just makes it easier to fix ourselves with hats, makeup and masks.  
  
Marcel: God knows Mariana needs a mask.  
  
Mariana: What was that!?  
  
Marcel: Oh? Did I say something? I was just trying to help the mirror.  
  
Kumiko: _Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say-  
  
_Marcel: That face of yours screams “break the mirror.”  
  
Mariana: I’LL KNOCK YOU OUT, CLOWN!  
  
Marcel: AH! That was a horrible choice!  
  
Kumiko: _A mirror just for the face, huh? I was never a big fan of makeup, but I guess that’s good to have when you perform on stage._

 

*examine full body mirror*  
  
Kumiko: _There’s a tall mirror here. What’s this for?  
  
_Marcel: That’s just a mirror for the full body. It’s to make sure that the outfits we wear are on just right!  
  
Kumiko: So, basically a normal mirror.  
  
Marcel: Yeah, pretty much.  
  
Mariana: Maybe you should double check that mirror. Your suit seems too small for you.  
  
Marcel: I can say the same about you, you know?  
  
Mariana: I bet you can, asshole!  
  
Kumiko: _Do these two just make a living off of insulting each other!?  
  
_Marcel: Anyways, if you ever wanna try on an outfit, you can use this mirror to make sure the suit is secure and fits properly.  
  
Kumiko: I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks Marcel.  
  
*after examining everything*  
  
Marcel: Allllright! Everyone out!  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Mariana: Even me!? Why?  
  
Marcel: Woman! I’m getting changed! That means get out!

 

Mariana: Hold on a min- HEY!  
  
Kumiko: Wah! _Marcel threw me and Mariana out of the dressing room for a minute.  
  
_Mariana: The nerve of that man. He thinks he’s some ringmaster, or something.  
  
Kumiko: Have you guys always been like this?  
  
Mariana: Pretty much. He thinks he’s some big shot, just because he’s number one in the industry.  
  
Kumiko: You seem to talk to him a lot, despite all the fighting.  
  
Mariana: To be honest, he’s the only guy I can actually talk to in the industry. Everyone else is either too busy, or not exactly the nicest person. Marcel was the only one willing to actually speak to me when I started.  
  
Kumiko: I see. _So, her and Marcel are rivals, but she only talked to him. I wonder what her story about the entertainment industry goes further?_

 

Marcel: *from behind the door* Okay! J'ai fini!  
  
Kumiko: He’s… what?  
  
Mariana: English idiot! Kumiko doesn’t speak french!  
  
???: That means “I’m finished.”  
  
*Emilia appears in front of the dressing room door.*  
  
Kumiko: Emilia!  
  
Emilia: Hey. I was just passing by, and I heard a lot of screaming coming from here. Now I see why.  
  
Mariana: Ehehe… sorry.  
  
Emilia: So, what’s going on here?  
  
Kumiko: Marcel was about to give us a small presentation.  
  
Emilia: A presentation of…?  
  
Mariana: The secret of a clown suit.

 

Marcel: Yeah! So get in here, you clowns!  
  
Emilia: I see. I really don’t care-  
  
Kumiko: C’mon, Emilia! Come watch with us!  
  
Emilia: I don’t have time to- Ah!  
  
Kumiko: _I gripped Emilia’s hand and dragged her into the dressing room.  
  
_Mariana: *sigh* Guess I’ll go too.  
  
Kumiko: _We all went into the dressing room to find…_  
  
Marcel is in the clown suit. The colors are striped blue, yellow, and red. He still has his white gloves on, big, red shoes, blue, baggy pants, and black fedora.  
  
Marcel: So, you guys ready to be amazed?  
  
Kumiko: You’re definitely more colorful than before.  
  
Marcel: Yup! When performing as a clown, you gotta look colorful for the kids! Otherwise, you just look plain!  
  
Emilia: Can we hurry this up? I haven’t finished my searches yet.  
  
Marcel: Don’t be in such a hurry, Emilia! Sit back and relax!  
  
Kumiko: Yeah! C’mon! Just watch the presentation!  
  
Emilia: … *sigh* Fine.  
  
Kumiko: That’s the spirit! Now sit, sit, sit!  
  
Emilia: I can sit down myse- Ow!  
  
Kumiko: Oh! Sorry!  
  
Mariana: Let’s get this over with, already…  
  
Marcel: Come, one and all! Be amazed by Marcel, the #1 entertainer of the world!!  
  
Kumiko: _Marcel began pulling what seemed to be an endless amount of rainbow string from his suit sleeve. All while balancing on a ball, and juggling.  
  
_Marcel: This is the power of the Ultimate Entertainer!  
  
Kumiko: Just how much rainbow string is in there!?  
  
Mariana: That’s how that suit works. The suit works like a pocket, where it can fit a number of objects inside. For example, that rainbow string, which happens to be 25 feet long.  
  
Kumiko: 25 feet!?  
  
Marcel: That’s right! This suit is amazing, isn’t it!?  
  
Emilia: I wish I could juggle that many things at once. Life would be a little easier, to be honest.  
  
Kumiko: Emilia, stop being a debbie downer, and enjoy yourself!  
  
Emilia: I guess this is pretty entertaining.  
  
Marcel: There’s this, and much more. Only in Marcel’s One Man Show!  
  
Mariana: *sigh* Hey! Don’t act like you’re the only entertainer here, show off!  
             
Kumiko: _The presentation went on for a few minutes, and then came to a stop.  
  
_Marcel: Well, that’s all you get for now. Me and Ms. Magic Show here gotta decide who’s gonna go first.  
  
Mariana: Ms. Magic Show? How about I make that ego of yours disappear!?  
  
Marcel: It’s not an ego, when you got it, sister! I’m no joke! I’m the real deal!  
  
Kumiko: _That sounded a little contradictory._

  
Emilia: Anyways, I’m going back to my search.  
  
Kumiko: Alright! Later Emilia! _Emilia walked away without a response. She’s kinda hard to figure out, to be honest._  
  
Mariana: Are you going, too, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. There’s still a few things I wanna look into.  
  
Marcel: No worries. If you’re ever lost, just refer to a yeti!  
  
Kumiko: Why a yeti?  
  
Marcel: Because, he’s a legend!  
  
Kumiko: …  
  
Mariana: Lame.  
  
Marcel: Not as lame as your rabbit out of a hat trick.  
  
Mariana: I don’t have a- HEY! DID YOU JUST-!?  
  
Kumiko: _I better go, before they start arguing again._  
 

####  **Storeroom:**

Kumiko: _Woah, this place is a mess. It looks like a storeroom of sorts._

 

*Roland and Yuri are both there*

 

Roland: Lady Kumiko! Greetings! Did your curiosity lead you here, as well?

 

Kumiko: I guess you can say that. What is this place?

 

Yuri: It looks like some kind of storeroom. Probably just some place to keep the ship’s cargo.

 

Kumiko: I’m at least thankful we have many things to keep us alive and well nourished, but it’s hard to tell where anything is with all this junk all over the place.

 

Roland: The Renaissance Army would be displeased with this disorganization.  
  
Yuri: Renaissance Army!?  
  
Roland: That’s right!  
  
Yuri: Are you affiliated with them, by chance?  
  
Roland: I’m on the top of the ranks for the Renaissance Army.  
  
Yuri: That’s so cool! The members of that army are my main customers!  
  
Roland: Oh! How interesting! By chance, are you familiar with the legendary “Excalibur?”  
  
Kumiko: “Excalibur?”  
  
Roland: Imbecile!  
  
Kumiko: AH!  
  
Roland: Excalibur is…  
  
Yuri: Is a legendary weapon used to vanquish the dark forces of evil! With one swipe, the very earth shakes and annihilates all that’s evil!  
  
Roland: A man of culture, I see!  
  
Yuri: Well, when you’re a blacksmith, all you do is look into weapons!  
  
Roland: Well, allow me to extend your knowledge even further, young master Yuri! Come and hear my tale!  
  
Yuri: I would be honored to!

 

Kumiko: Uhhh… guys? What about the search?  
  
Roland: I’m about to tell my tale. Why don’t you start without us, Kumiko?  
  
Yuri: Sorry, Kumiko. I’m just really interested to hear this.  
  
Kumiko: _*sigh* Of course you are. Welp, guess I’ll just look around and see if I find anything useful._

 

*examines shelves*

 

Kumiko: _There just seems to be a lot of junk just placed here with no particular order. It’s like a organizer's worst nightmare. I don’t really see anything of use on these shelves._

*examine the weapons*  
  
Kumiko: _Yikes. What’s with all the weapons? I’m not a fan of this…  
  
_Yuri: Gross. Who left these cheap quality weapons here?  
  
Kumiko: What do you mean “cheap?”  
  
Yuri: As a refiner, I know quality. These are definitely no good. You’d probably have a hard time making any dent, or scratch on anything with these knock offs.  
  
Kumiko: You haven’t wielded a weapon before, right?  
  
Yuri: True. That doesn’t mean I don’t know a weapon’s limits. It’s all about the sharpness of the weapon. If the weapon isn’t sharpened frequently, then the weapon goes dull, and won’t be making any dents.  
  
Kumiko: Is that so?  
  
Yuri: Yup! So, I wouldn’t worry too much about these. They don’t look like they can land a fatal blow very quickly.  
  
Kumiko: _They’re still weapons. That’s my biggest concern about them, but I guess I can take the Ultimate Blacksmith’s word for it.  
  
_Yuri: Plus, if the trust is strong between us, like you mentioned yesterday, then there’s no need to worry, right? We’re all friends on this crazy boat ride!  
  
Kumiko: Hehe. You’re right. I shouldn’t worry too much then. _But why do I still feel somewhat paranoid?_  
  
*examine the Monomono Machine*  
  
Kumiko: Huh? What’s this?  
  
Roland: It looks cursed. It would be best not to stare at it for too long.  
  
Yuri: It’s like… a prize machine?  
  
*Monokuma pops out of the machine*  
  
Monokuma: You’re not far off!  
  
Yuri: AH! Put it back! Put it back!!!  
  
Roland: I had a feeling it was cursed.  
  
Monokuma: There’s nothing cursed about the magnificent Monomono Machine!  
  
Kumiko: What’s it for, again?  
  
Monokuma: It’s like Yuri just said! It’s a prize machine! A machine that can give out a huge variety of prizes! Mostly just presents that you can give to your friends!  
  
Yuri: Presents?  
  
Monokuma: Yup! Consider it a chance to tell someone you love them! Aren’t I the nicest guy?  
  
Roland: Imbecile! We don’t want your postage trash.  
  
Monokuma: Trash!? I’ll have you know, that this is quality stuff! Much more quality, than that merchant guy, Buck.  
  
Kumiko: _He… makes a fair point, but I’d rather not agree with him._ So, how would we get these prizes?  
  
Monokuma: Simple! You use the special Mono-coins currency around the school! You gotta look hard to get rich, you know?  
  
Kumiko: Special currency?  
  
Yuri: Sorry. I only take U.S.D. currency.  
  
Monokuma: You can also earn a chunk of coins from class trials!  
  
Kumiko: So, we’ll just slowly get coins then.  
  
Monokuma: Man. You really don’t care about your friends, huh? Don’t wanna get the big bucks to earn cool presents for your friends? I see how it is.  
  
Kumiko: We’re not playing your stupid killing game!  
  
Roland: That’s right! Now begone, demon!  
  
Monokuma: Fine. But don’t forget! This machine will always be here!  
  
*Monokuma climbs back into the machine and disappears*  
  
Kumiko: _He’s really persistent about the killing game. Honestly, when is he gonna learn that we’re not interested? … … This machine looks weird, but if I ever find coins, I guess I can give it a spin._  
  
*after examining everything*  
  
Kumiko: _That’s everything important in here. No raft in here at all. I could’ve sworn there would be something like that in this cargo hold.  
  
_Roland: And that is the tale of the great Roland St. Patrick XIII!  
  
Yuri: That’s. So. Cool!  
  
Roland: I’m glad you enjoyed yourself!  
  
Kumiko: Is that what you guys were doing all this time?  
  
Roland: When one is interested in hearing my tale, then it would be a shame to just turn down that opportunity!  
  
Yuri: We can keep searching from here. Why don’t you search somewhere else, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: Y-yeah. Sure. _Even though I pretty much covered this entire area, but yeah. Go ahead. *sigh*  
  
_Roland: Now, Yuri! Why don’t you tell me about yourself?  
  
Yuri: About myself? S-sure! My story isn’t as interesting as yours, but-  
  
Roland: Imbecile!  
  
Yuri: Ah!  
  
Roland: Everyone has an interesting story. It just takes the storyteller to get it started.  
  
Yuri: … Hehe. If you really think so, then I’ll do my best!  
  
Kumiko: _…_

*after examining every room*  
  
Kumiko: _I should go back to the dining area and report. I think I’ve looked at everything I could._  


####  **Post-Search Dining Area Meeting:**  


Kumiko: Looks like everyone is here.  
  
Ariane: Did we find anything?  
  
Akio: Anything of interest? Yes. Anything to help us? No.  
  
Ariane: Thank you, Akio…  
  
Akio: I never said I would find anything, did I?  
  
Emilia: Stop being snarky about it.  
  
Maya: Sadly, I couldn’t find as much as I wanted to. Sampson didn’t have any luck, either. Sorry.  
  
Yuri: No luck on our search. All we found was junk.  
  
Roland: I did notice something.  
  
Ariane: What’s that?  
  
Roland: A majority of the rooms have potential murder weapons.  
  
Ariane: That’s right. I noticed that, too.  
  
Buck: Yeah. You would know…  
  
Satomi: Shut the hell up!  
  
Buck: Wha-?! Ugh. Nevermind.  
  
Haruka: It would probably be wise to dispose of those, right?  
  
Buck: We can’t throw shit overboard, remember?  
  
Haruka: We could lock it all somewhere out of reach.  
  
Katashi: I don’t think that will matter.  
  
Akio: What do you mean?  
  
Katashi: Don’t you see? This is Monokuma’s way of pushing us to kill. He would probably just spawn them back.  
  
Emilia: By that, he means Monokuma will just put everything back.  
  
Haruka: So, disposing of those is pointless.  
  
Rudolph: That is what it seems. Rudolph saw no raft in search.  
  
Catherine: So, despite our efforts, we got nowhere?  
  
Asougi: We have nothing to show for our search?  
  
Kumiko: Actually. I found something strange.  
  
Marcel: You did? What did you find?  
  
Mariana: Pay attention, and she’ll tell you.  
  
Marcel: I’m listening! Sheesh…  
  
Kumiko: When I entered the pantry in the kitchen, I found a piece of clothing.  
  
Ariane: Piece of clothing?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. It looked like a white piece of leather.  
  
Maya: Ooooh! What does it mean?  
  
Rudolph: Someone else on boat?  
  
Mariana: That’s a possibility. Does anyone else here wear white leather?  
  
Catherine: Not that I see.  
  
Mariana: So, it has to belong to someone else! Kumiko, can we see it?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah… about that.  
  
Marcel: Don’t tell me you don’t have it!  
  
Kumiko: The thing is, when I picked it up, Monokuma snatched it from my hands and ran off.  
  
Akio: So useless. To let something so small take such important evidence from us.  
  
Kumiko: I tried my best…  
  
Akio: Clearly not.  
  
Ariane: Stop. Kumiko, this information was valuable. Thank you.  
  
Kumiko: …  
  
Emilia: At least, we know there’s someone else here.  
  
Roland: But the question is, who?  
  
Asougi: I don’t think anyone has that answer, little guy.  
  
Roland: Hey! Watch who you call little!  
  
Asougi: Ah! S-sorry!  
  
Haruka: So, we did all this searching, and found nothing…  
  
Akio: Our “leader” is doing a fantastic job. Don’t you all agree?  
  
Maya: Hey! Don’t bully Ariane like that!  
  
Akio: What are you going to do about it? Curse me? Looking at that ugly face of yours is cursing me enough.  
  
Maya: W-what!?  
  
Buck: That’s not how to talk to a lady, you fuckin’ turd!  
  
Akio: Touch me. And I’ll take everything you own.  
  
Buck: But I don’t own anything!  
  
Ariane: Stop. So, the fight didn’t go the way we wanted it to. Big deal, we’ll just have to try again another time. Besides, we’ll only get through this mess by working together!  
  
Emilia: She’s right. The only way we can escape together, is if we work together.  
  
Haruka: How do you suppose we escape? There’s no escape raft.  
  
Yuri: Maybe there’s another way?  
  
Akio: There is no other way. We can’t just-  
  
Emilia: Like I said. We need to work together to get through this. Things seem bleak, but Ariane is doing everything she can to make sure we can escape. So, don’t thrash on her, if she doesn’t have an immediate solution.  
  
Kumiko: That’s right! So, save all that anger for the real enemy here. Monokuma and the mastermind!  
  
Akio: … … …  
  
Haruka: Very well. Ariane, see if you can find another solution for us, in the meantime. We shall rest and return to our searches later.  
  
Yuri: Agreed. I’m exhausted.  
  
Maya: I need to relax after all that walking around.  
  
Marcel: Same here. I’m gonna make like a banana and split.  
  
Mariana: I’m pooped. I’m gonna go lay down for a while.  
  
Rudolph: Let us rest, for now.  
  
Ariane: Alright. Thank you for your efforts everyone. Go rest!  
  
Kumiko: _Everyone went their separate ways, and we all returned to our rooms.  
  
_*if answered “Yes” to Maya’s request*  
  
Kumiko: _I promised to meet Maya at her room. I should get moving._

*Kumiko knocks Maya’s door, and Maya answers*  
  
Maya: Ooooh! Kumiko, you made it! Come in!  
  
Kumiko: Wah! _Maya pulled me into her room, without giving me a chance to respond.  
  
_*Kumiko is in Maya’s room. Maya, Buck, Marcel, and Mariana are waiting inside.*  
  
Maya: Good! Everyone is here!  
  
Marcel: So, what’s all this about?  
  
Buck: Yeah! This better be good! I got important things to do, see?  
  
Mariana: Like selling one of those “flea” combs?  
  
Buck: They’re termites, thank you very much!  
  
Mariana: …  
  
Kumiko: _I have nothing to say…  
  
  
_Maya: Alright. I asked a number of people, but most of them have other things to do. So, I’m glad you guys could come!  
  
Mariana: So, why did you call us here?  
  
Maya: With these hard times ahead of us, I thought I would share something with you all.  
  
Kumiko: What is it?  
  
Maya: Something that has been passed down my family for generations.  
  
Buck: Probably some crappy stone, or somethin’.  
  
Maya: Okay! Here it is!  
  
Maya pulls out a shining Amethyst. The jewel glimmers like an ocean’s reflection of the sun.  
  
Kumiko: Whoa! This is…beautiful!  
  
Buck: Holy shit… I could retire with this baby…  
  
Maya: This is my most prized possession. One touch is said to grant everlasting luck.  
  
Mariana: You...want us to touch it?  
  
Maya: Yes. I insist.  
  
Marcel: Alright. Gotta remove my gloves for this.  
  
Kumiko: This feels so smooth. Your family had something this beautiful?  
  
Maya: Yup yup! Only those who are worthy are able to obtain the luck by touch this beautiful gem!   
  
Buck: Say, Maya. How much you think this is worth?  
  
Maya: Oh no! This isn’t for sale!  
  
Buck: Not even for a unbreakable shoe lace?  
  
Kumiko punches Buck.  
  
Buck: Ow!  
  
Kumiko: Stop that.  
  
Maya: If I gave this away, Sampson would curse everyone here.  
  
Buck: C-c-curse!?  
  
Marcel: That’s right! No stealing, silly rabbit!  
  
Buck: But I’m not a rabbit!  
  
Mariana: You sure look like one.  
  
Marcel: Yeah! Mariana knows all about rabbits!  
  
Mariana: Are you implying something, clown?  
  
Maya: Less fighting, and more touching! It’s not everyday you get a blessing like this.  
  
Kumiko: _We all felt the beautiful blessing of Maya’s family heirloom, and we all went back to our rooms.  
  
_Kumiko goes back to her room.  
  
Kumiko: _All of that searching, and nothing to show, huh? I don’t wanna sound like a negative Nancy about this, but what if there’s actually no way off this boat? Will we ever get back home? … Of course we will! We’ll all get off this boat, and go back to our lives! There’s no way we can let this killing game happen. We won’t let Monokuma have his way! … Anyways, I shouldn’t spend my day cooped up in my room thinking too much. There’s still so much time left in the day.  
  
**Free Time** _

**Night Time  
  
***ding dong, bing bong, bong bing, ding dong*  
  
Monokuma: This is an announcement from the SS Despair’s Killing Getaway! The time is now 10 P.M. That means, it is officially night time! The dining area and pool shall be closed off, and entry at this point will be strictly prohibited. Now then, let the ship’s movement gently rock you to sleep, and make sure you lock your doors, and watch for any killers out there in the night! Pleasant dreams everyone! Nighty niiiiight!  
  
Kumiko: _Night time, already? *sigh* I’m exhausted after all this searching… To be honest, even after everything, I still have hope we can get off this boat. However, the road to that seems like it’ll be rough. The only lead we had was taken from us, and we didn’t find anything that could help us escape. … … … I flopped into bed, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow. I was paranoid, but at the same time, I had this glimmering feeling inside of me. A feeling that I knew all too well. Hope. Hope was inside of me, despite all the bad things happening around us. I knew I couldn’t give up. I would never give up. As I kept myself thinking to myself, I found myself fast asleep._

 

####  **Monokuma Theater!**

Monokuma: You know what the worst kind of vacation is? A cruise ship! If you happen to walk onto the wrong cruise ship for your vacation, there’s literally almost nothing to do. I remember going on this one cruise, where we were supposed to make three trips. And I gotta tell ya, the activities on that trip were so boringly, boring, that all I did was stay cooped in my room the whole trip. It got really bad when one of the trips got cancelled, due to bad weather conditions. At least the food was good. If the food wasn’t good, I would have to get my money back. Even though all the food was free, I would need them to at least compensate me for that horrible trip. Even the stops we went to weren’t all that great. Get this. You had to pay 20,000 yen just to pet a baby seal. If I’m paying that much for petting a seal, I better be bringing one home with me when I’m back on the boat. There’s nothing I love more than seal flambé!  
  
**Day Time:**

*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*

Monokuma: This is an announcement from the SS Despair Killing Getaway. Gooood morning everyone! It is now 7 A.M. Meaning that nighttime if officially over! It’s time to greet another beautiful day! Puhuhuhu! If you can greet another beautiful day! Puhuhu! Puhuhuhuhu! Now then, let’s all go and have another amazing adventure toda- Oh, one second… … …  Actually, I need everyone to report to the deck at once. Failure to show up, shall result in immediate punishment. Puhuhuhu! See you therrrrre!  
  
Kumiko: _A meeting? Ugh. What does he want now? I guess I can’t exactly lay here and ignore it. I gotta get up and see what’s going on.  
  
_

####  **Morning Dialogue 2:**  


####    
**Ariane:**

Kumiko: Good morning Ariane!

 

Ariane: Good morning Kumiko! Glad to see you’re awake!

  
Kumiko: Shouldn’t you be in the dining area, already? You heard the announcement, didn’t you?

 

Ariane: Yes, but I’m going door to door, making sure that everyone here is awake!. If anyone was punished for their lateness, I wouldn’t be able to help, but feel responsible.

 

Kumiko: Spoken like a true leader, I suppose.  
  
Ariane: You could say that. However, I’m not trying to give myself a title here. Everyone just looks at me like that, for some reason. I just want to give everyone a safe and healthy trip, until we can escape this stupid boat trip.  
  
Kumiko: I understand that. Everyone should be able to at least enjoy themselves, despite this situation.  
  
Ariane: Agreed. I’m gonna fetch everyone else. In the meantime, make sure you get moving to the dining area with everyone else.  
  
Kumiko: Will do. Later, Ariane!  
  
Ariane: Good bye, for now.

 

####  **Katashi:**

Kumiko: Good morning Katashi!

 

Katashi: Hey Kumiko!

 

Kumiko: You’re heading to the meeting, right?  
  
Katashi: That’s correct. I don’t want to get a game over on the first level.  
  
Kumiko: Uhhhh….  
  
Katashi: I… don’t wanna die.  
  
Kumiko: Oh...now I understand...but there’s no reason give up so soon! Our spirits aren’t broken just yet, we barely got started!  
  
Katashi: Yeah...yeah you’re right! I still got all my health and stamina! We barely scratched the surface of this plot! I haven’t even gotten the powerups I need yet!  
  
Kumiko: _Glad to know that he’s easily excitable. I just wish I understood half the things he says..._  
  
Katashi: So, have you been doing alright?  
  
Kumiko: I mean, besides the strange dream I had last night, I’m fine.  
  
Katashi: I thought I was the only one, but I guess it’s good that I’m not alone.  
  
Kumiko: I don’t think anyone should be alone in this situation. We need to stick together and escape.  
  
Katashi: I agree! If I have to, I shall release my special on to the demon himself!  
  
Kumiko: …  
  
Katashi: Errr… I’m gonna beat him up.  
  
Kumiko: Well, don’t do anything crazy, alright?  
  
Katashi: Don’t worry! I don’t plan to do anything, without the team. This is a team game, after all!  
  
Kumiko: Yeah! That’s right! _Finally, something I understood.  
  
_Katashi: Alright! I shall go to the dining area! See you there!  
  
Kumiko: See you there!

 

####  **Marcel:**

 

Kumiko: Good morning, Marcel!  
  
Marcel: Heya, Kumiko!  
  
Kumiko: Are you going to the meeting, too?  
  
Marcel: I don’t think we really have a choice.  
  
Kumiko: That’s true, sadly.  
  
  
Marcel: Yup. It’s kinda un-bear-able. But once we figure out a plan, we can settle it, Mono y Mono!  
  
Kumiko: Pfffft! Not gonna lie, that joke was pretty bad.  
  
Marcel: But it made you laugh! That’s the goal of every entertainer. No matter how bad the joke is, we get a positive reaction from the audience!  
  
Kumiko: _He really enjoys making people entertained. Then again, his talent says it all._ So, did you and Mariana decide who’s going to perform first?  
  
Marcel: Nope! But we’ll probably decide by tonight! If anything, we’ll probably end up flipping a coin, or something.  
  
Kumiko: I’m honestly not picky about who goes first. I think you’d both be interesting to watch.  
  
Marcel: Well, just know that if I go first, you won’t be disappointed!  
  
Kumiko: I’ll hold you to it!  
  
Marcel: Anyways, I’m gonna go to the meeting, before Monokuma turns me into little rainbow shreds.  
  
Kumiko: Good idea. Later, Marcel!  
  
Marcel: Tah!  


####  **Marinara:**

Kumiko: Good morning Mariana!  
  
Mariana: Oh! good morning, Kumiko. I’m glad to see you’re here.  
  
Kumiko: You’re heading to the dining area, I assume?  
  
Mariana: Yes… As much as I hate to admit it, I’d rather be debating with Marcel, than going to a meeting led by Monokuma.  
  
Kumiko: _I’m sure we all prefer that.  
  
_Mariana: Also, I’m not sure if Marcel told you yet, but we’re probably going to decide on who’s performing by tonight.  
  
Kumiko: I thought you guys would have that figured out, by now.  
  
Mariana: Do you honestly think that?  
  
Kumiko: … No.  
  
Mariana: There you go. We’ve been arguing about it, non-stop. So, we’re just gonna settle it tonight. We’ll let everyone know by tomorrow morning.  
  
Kumiko: Alright. That sounds good! I’m actually very excited to watch this, to be honest!  
  
Mariana: Well, as long as you enjoy yourself, then that shows we’re doing our jobs as part of the entertainment industry!  
  
Kumiko: _I wish I could enjoy myself more, but this meeting is giving me anxiety.  
  
_Mariana: Anyways, let’s head off to that meeting. We don’t wanna be late, right?  
  
Kumiko: Most definitely not.  
  
Mariana: See you soon, Kumiko!  
  
Kumiko: Later, Mariana!

 

####  **Dining Hall, Day 3, Motive:**

**  
** Kumiko: _Looks like everyone is here. All we’re missing is…  
  
_Emilia: …  
  
Kumiko: Hey Emilia.  
  
Emilia: Hey.  
  
Kumiko: Are you nervous?  
  
Emilia: A bit, but I’m here nonetheless.  
  
Ariane: We’re just missing one person… if you can call him that.  
  
Buck: Don’t jinx it. He’ll actually-  
  
Monokuma pops out from under Buck’s hat.  
  
Monokuma: Peek A-boo!  
  
Buck: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!  
  
Monokuma jumps out and has some device in his hands.  
  
Monokuma: Sorry to keep you all waiting. I was busy preparing a little something for you all!  
  
Buck: Under my hat!?  
  
Monokuma: Well, I had to make a few more touches. It would be embarrassing to show up for your own meeting, and not even be prepared for it!  
  
Emilia: I guess that “something” is that device in your hands?  
  
Kumiko: Device? _*takes a better look at Monokuma*_ Is that… a VR headset?  
  
Monokuma: That’s right! I prepared one for everyone here! So, why don’t you all put it on, and give is a go?  
  
Asougi: *Monokuma’s voice* I smell something fishy here!  
  
Rudolph: I do not think this is good idea.  
  
Monokuma: Don’t knock it, till you try it!  
  
Maya: I’m still knocking it.  
  
Kumiko: I’m not trying anything, until you explain what’s going on here.  
  
Monokuma: Sheesh. Everyone’s a critic, aren’t they?  
  
Ariane: Nope. That’s just me.  
  
Monokuma: Anyways, this VR Headset contains information that you might like to know. In other words, you might learn something about your lost memories!  
  
Ariane: Lost memories?  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhu! That’s right! You guys probably felt it when you first woke up, right? When you couldn’t remember anything from before?  
  
Kumiko: I recall that, actually. When I first woke up, I didn’t remember what I was doing before. I had no idea how I even got to the boat to begin with.  
  
Yuri: You’re right! I don’t remember, either!  
  
Catherine: Is it safe to assume that we all lost our memories?  
  
Katashi: The more important questions is, do we listen to this monster?  
  
Satomi: That’s true. I don’t like the look he’s giving me.  
  
Monokuma: But I look so cute and cuddly! Don’t you wanna just-  
  
Satomi: Nope.  
  
Monokuma: That was a little uncalled for…  
  
Emilia: So, what do we do about this?  
  
Roland: I say we don’t trust it. I’m sure this is part of his plan.  
  
Marcel: But at the same time, if it really has anything to do with our lost memories, shouldn’t we at least take a look?  
  
Roland: Imbecile! That’s what he wants us to think!  
  
Marcel: D-don’t call me an imbecile!  
  
Mariana: This is something we should consider. If we find out more about how we got here, then we can get that much closer to finding out the truth of this boat trip.  
  
Roland: That is true, but…  
  
Yuri: I’m a little curious, to be honest.  
  
Roland: Yuri?  
  
Yuri: I’m gonna have a look.  
  
Buck: Yuri, this seems too sketchy! And this is coming from me!  
  
Emilia: At least you’re self-aware now.  
  
Buck: Shhhhh! I’m just trying to be reasonable! Fuck! Ah shit. I’ll put it on, too.  
  
Maya: Me too! Memories to share with our friends is always fun!  
  
Kumiko: I’m still not entirely sure. But if we all agree then-  
  
Akio: I’m not doing it.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Akio: Are you guys mental? Do you not remember who’s giving us this device?  
  
Kumiko: But if we can learn more about the truth, then…  
  
Akio: Then what?  
  
Kumiko: I…  
  
Emilia: I’ll try it, too.  
  
Akio: What?  
  
Kumiko: Emilia?  
  
Emilia: I’m not one to give in to this kind of crap, but if we act, we must act as a team.  
  
Kumiko: Emilia.  
  
Haruka: I’m going to pass up, as well.  
  
Kumiko: Haruka?  
  
Haruka: I don’t plan to play Monokuma’s game. That’s what this is most likely leading to. Is it not?  
  
Kumiko: Game? You mean…  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhu! Puhuhuhuhuhu!  
  
Kumiko: !!!  
  
Akio: What’s with the laugh?  
  
Monokuma: If you’re really curious, then why don’t you put it on, and find out?  
  
Haruka: No thanks. I’ll be taking my leave now.  
  
Akio: Same here. I’m smart enough not to let some maniacal idiot take control of my actions.  
  
Ariane: Hold on you two!  
  
*Both Haruka and Akio leave the dining area.*  
  
Monokuma: They don’t know what they’re missing.  
  
Kumiko: What exactly is it, that they’re missing?  
  
Katashi: You never made that clear! What is this about?  
  
Monokuma: Like I said, if you’re curious, put the VR Headset on and find out!  
  
Asougi: Is this really a good idea…?  
  
Buck: Don’t back out now, bitch! We all agreed to this!  
  
Asougi: Since when did I agree to this!?  
  
Maya: We should all do it together! Teamwork is the best work!  
  
Mariana: I won’t let you guys do this alone either!  
  
Marcel: We’ll fight this together! Nothing’s gonna hold us back!  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph will see this through! Rudolph fight against this game with own game!  
  
Satomi: I’m not gonna back down, either!  
  
Roland: Well, if everyone agrees, then I guess I’m in, too!  
  
Catherine: Use caution. Remember who we’re dealing with.  
  
Yuri: Let’s do this!  
  
Ariane: If everyone is in agreement, then I’ll do it, too!  
  
Emilia: Kumiko. You ready?  
  
Kumiko: As ready as I’ll ever be… _I took a deep breath, as I put the VR Headset on. Suddenly, the world around me changed…_ Whoa. What is this? _It looked like… a home? Wait, this is… my home.  
  
_???: Honey, I’m home!  
  
Kumiko: That voice… is that? _It was… my mom…?  
  
_Kumiko’s mom: There you are, sweetie! I heard you had a rough day at school again.  
  
Kumiko: M...mom? Is that…?  
  
Kumiko’s mom: Those kids really don’t like to leave you alone, huh? Well, don’t worry. One day, you’re going to be so much more! I know you will.  
  
Kumiko: Mom… I…  
  
Kumiko’s mom: *cough cough*  
  
Kumiko: Mom!?  
  
Kumiko’s mom: This sickness is really getting to me. But don’t you worry, honey! I’m still fighting, and I’m fighting strong! So, the same way I’m not giving up, I don’t want you to give up either.  
  
Kumiko: M...mom… *sniff* _The world changed once more… and I found myself in my house again… or at least… what was left of it. My mom was nowhere to be found, and my home was destroyed… Then again… I already knew… my mom… died a long time ago… but… what happened… to our home? What… happened…? … … The VR Headset turned off. And I saw nothing but black. I removed the headset, and the mood changed drastically…  
  
_Yuri: What… did I just see…?  
  
Roland: That can’t be what happened… Right…?  
  
Marcel: … … …  
  
Mariana: That was… my… *put her hand over her mouth*  
  
Ariane: This is… what… why…?  
  
Catherine: … … I don’t even wanna sleep anymore…  
  
Monokuma: Ahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!!  
  
Ariane: You knew about this, didn’t you!?  
  
Monokuma: Why of course! Motives aren’t just made off the fly!  
  
Kumiko: Motive?  
  
Monokuma: That’s right! A motive to get the killing started, of course!  
  
Kumiko: But… how would this-?  
  
Monokuma: You feel it, don’t you?  
  
Kumiko: Huh…?  
  
Monokuma: You feel it. A feeling so dreadfully dreadful, that all you feel is the pain of your own failures and sorrows! You’re feeling… despaaaaair!  
  
Kumiko: N-no… we’re not…  
  
Monokuma: You say that now, but when this game finally begins, you’ll know exactly what I mean!  
  
Roland: How did this… connect to our lost memories…?  
  
Monokuma: Oh, it did! However, it’s not exactly what you were anticipating. It’s that little push to start up the killing game!  
  
Emilia: … Just go away.  
  
Monokuma: Wha?  
  
Emilia: You’ve caused enough trouble for everyone. Now, go away.  
  
Monokuma: Fine. Fine. I did what I had to do. Now, I just sit back, and watch the excitement!  
  
Kumiko: You won’t get your excitement.  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhu!  
  
Kumiko: What’s so funny!?  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhu!  
  
Emilia: Laughing with no context. That’s really annoying.  
  
Monokuma: I just find it funny, how you guys think that there’s any hope for you guys escaping this killing game! But in reality, hope is a myth, lead by denial and false beliefs.  
  
Kumiko: What are you talking about…?  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhu! You’ll see soon enough!  
  
Monokuma disappears.  
  
Kumiko: _… Quiet. Everyone was quiet. No one said a word after that.  We were all thinking the same thing probably. Like, “What is going on? What happened to our families or loved ones? What’s happening to the world around us?” I was thinking a little differently… It wasn’t about what was going on with my family, or the world around me. Rather, I was recalling the past I had to suffer… after my mother passed away.  
  
_Ariane: … … … Well… I think it would be best for all of us to return to our rooms.  
  
Maya: I agree… I don’t… feel so good.  
  
Katashi: This is very uncomforting…  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph thinks that laying down is beneficial.  
  
Marcel: …  
  
Mariana: …  
  
Kumiko: _With our heads down, we all went back to our rooms. All of us lost our appetites after what we just saw, and forgot about breakfast. After I went back to my room, the waterworks began._ *hic* *sniff* *sob* _I couldn’t stop. Of all the things I could remember, why did it have to be that? That was the last thing I needed at a time like this. I buried my face in my pillow, and let out everything. This killing game, this trip, these painful memories, all of it is driving me crazy. I’m just a normal high school student, who lived a shitty middle school life. No parents to help me, no talent to call my own, I was just… plain. Why me? Why me of all people? Why am I important? What did I do to end up in this situation? All these questions popping up in my head, as I drown myself in the tears falling from my eyes. And then…_ *ding dong, ding dong*  
  
Kumiko: Huh? _Someone was at my door. I wonder who it is? I went to answer, and in came Ariane.  
  
_Ariane: Hello. Can I talk to you?  
  
Kumiko: Ariane. Hey.  
  
Ariane: I assume you didn’t take that motive well, either.  
  
Kumiko: … You can say that.  
  
Ariane: Well, I’ve come to apologize on my behalf.  
  
Kumiko: What are you apologizing for?  
  
Ariane: I should’ve been more careful in the situation we were dealing with. I was careless to let everyone use a device made by Monokuma.  
  
Kumiko: It was a group decision, Ariane. You don’t have to apologize for that. We made the decision to see what was waiting beyond the VR Headset.  
  
Ariane: I didn’t want it to end up like this. The mood has changed drastically. I feel terrible for not trying to stop this use of Monokuma’s motive.  
  
Kumiko: To be fair, Monokuma did trick us. Telling us it was part of our lost memories.  
  
Ariane: We shouldn’t listen to him. What he’s giving us is deceitful lies and despair. That’s not delectible at all! In a situation like this, we should look towards hope. A hope strong enough to take on any despair.  
  
Kumiko: …  
  
Ariane: Kumiko. I know this situation is bleak, but don’t lose sight of what’s important. These people around you, regardless of how some of them act, are all here for you. We need to work together, and go against the mastermind. With that, we shall end this killing game, and return to the lives we originally had.  
  
Kumiko: … Ariane.  
  
Ariane: So, please. Don’t look so down. Smile like you’re eating a watermelon! Put that last part on your face and make a smile!  
  
Kumiko: That’s weird way to put it…  
  
Ariane: As for right now, you should get to know everyone on this boat, and work with them to build a better bond. With those bonds, we can finally form together and put a stop to this madness.  
  
Kumiko: … You’re right. I need to get out there and show this mastermind that I’m not here to play their game. We’ll show them that we’re not here to be pushed around!  
  
Ariane: That’s the spirit.  
  
Kumiko: Thank you, Ariane. You really are a great leader.  
  
Ariane: Again, I don’t like giving myself a title, but I’m happy I could help. Now then, I’m going to have some breakfast. You should do the same, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: I will in a bit.  
  
Ariane: Oh. And also, if you ever hang with people, gifts might make them smile a little more!  
  
Kumiko: Gifts?  
  
Ariane: Yup! Just… make sure they like the gift. For example, if you bring me good food, I’ll friggin love you!  
  
Kumiko: I’ll keep that in mind. See ya, Ariane.  
  
Ariane: Good bye, for now.  
  
Kumiko: _… … … She’s right. If I just sit here and ponder on everything, then I can never move forward. The people around me are what matter right now. I need to work with them, talk with them, get to know them. That way, we can get a better understanding with each other, and work towards our common goal together. For the future. Yeah. This is a fight. A fight for the future!! Anyways, I shouldn’t stay in my room moping now. I have so much energy, and I really should share that energy with all the people here. They probably need it after everything this morning.  
  
**Free Time**_

Night Time  
  
*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*  
  
Monokuma: This is an announcement from the SS Despair’s Killing Getaway! The time is now 10 P.M. That means, it is officially night time! The dining area and pool shall be closed off, and entry at this point will be strictly prohibited. Now then, let the ship’s movement gently rock you to sleep, and make sure you lock your doors, and watch for any killers out there in the night! Pleasant dreams everyone! Nighty niiiiight!  
  
Kumiko: _Night time… *sigh* So much had happened today, that I lost track of time. This motive… Would it really be the reason for a murder? No. Of course not! It’s like Ariane said. We need to have more trust in each other, and get to know one another more! Yeah! That’s right! We won’t give into this motive! As I gave myself some positive morale, I suddenly passed out on my bed._  


 

####  **Monokuma Theater!**

 

Monokuma: For some reason, a lot of people have been posting their ideas for killing games on the internet, lately. I don’t know what that’s all about, but it seems pretty sketchy, if you think about it. I mean, there’s a chance you can gain a lot of popularity from it, but all at the same time, you can get eternally bullied and shamed for it. And let me tell you, I’ve seen some pretty bad stories on the internet before. Like some people mixing together two characters, and making some abomination they called an “original character.” And they made it quite clear to “not steal” from that idea. Then comes the story. Oh man, I had to step out of my house ten times just from attempting to read it. That just goes to show ya, even if you post something on the internet, doesn’t mean it’s going to be good! That’s true despair. Knowing that no matter how hard you try, you’ll never write a story as good as Danganronpa! … However, don’t tell our cast that. That’ll just confuse them and throw off the entire plot. I know from experience.

 

Day Time:  
  
*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*  
  
Monokuma: This is an announcement from the SS Despair Killing Getaway. Gooood morning everyone! It is now 7 A.M. Meaning that nighttime is officially over! It’s time to greet another beautiful day! Puhuhuhu! If you can greet another beautiful day! Puhuhu! Puhuhuhuhu! Now then, let’s all go and have another amazing adventure today!  
  
Kumiko: _… … … … This feels like a really bad routine now. I’m starting to get used to being up this early, but I’d rather just sleep in and wake up later. Now’s not the time to complain. Everyone’s probably at the dining area waiting.  
  
_

####  **Morning Dialogue 3:**  


####  **Emilia:**

Kumiko: Good morning, Emilia.  
  
Emilia: Hey…  
  
Kumiko: I guess you’re still off, too, huh?  
  
Emilia: I guess you can say that.  
  
Kumiko: _She’s usually like this, so it’s kinda hard to tell, but I can see that she’s still stressed.  
  
_Emilia: I’ll be going.  
  
Kumiko: Oh. Okay. I’ll see you later.  
  
Emilia: …  
  
Kumiko: _She walked away, without much of a conversation. Emilia seems really out of it today. I hope she’s alright…  
  
_

####  **Ariane:**

Ariane: Good morning, Kumiko!  
  
Kumiko: Morning, Ariane!  
  
Ariane: I hope you rested well, today. I understand yesterday wasn’t exactly the greatest day. However, I’m sure today will be even better!  
  
Kumiko: After yesterday, that’s all we need right now.  
  
Ariane: And there’s nothing like sunflower seeds to start the morning!  
  
Kumiko: Sunflower seeds?  
  
Ariane: Yes! They’re actually really good. I saw a show about this hamster who ate them all the time. I just had to try them, and now I can never stop eating them!  
  
Kumiko: Wouldn’t… that tell you it’s hamster food?  
  
Ariane: What do you mean?  
  
Kumiko: … … Nevermind. Anyways, I’m glad to see you’re okay.  
  
Ariane: That I am. I still feel terrible about yesterday. No one should have to go through that kind of stress. We should try to make the best of this situation, no matter how dire it seems.  
  
Kumiko: _I wish I had her kind of thinking. The thinking where I could stay positive, even in this kind of predicament.  
  
_Ariane: Anyways, this girl is hungry. So, I’ll be going to the dining area to check on everyone… and the food.  
  
Kumiko: Hehe. You do that, Ariane.  


####  **Roland & Yuri:**

Roland: Hail, Lady Kumiko!  
  
Kumiko: Morning, Roland. Morning, Yuri.  
  
Yuri: How ya doin’?  
  
Kumiko: Could be better, honestly, but I’m alright.  
  
Yuri: Shucks. Sorry to hear that.  
  
Kumiko: No worries. I’ll be fine.  
  
Roland: After a day like yesterday, I understand that feeling would still be around.  
  
Kumiko: How did you and Yuri manage?  
  
Roland: Me and him talked it out, and decided to spar our stress out.  
  
Kumiko: Spar?  
  
Yuri: Roland is teaching me how to fight! Isn’t that cool?  
  
Kumiko: _Sparring to get things off your mind, huh? Sounds like a good stress reliever, but also a little dangerous.  
  
_Roland: Master Yuri! Once we eat breakfast, we shall take twenty laps around the ship’s deck!  
  
Yuri: Yes sir!  
  
Roland: I can’t hear you!  
  
Yuri: SIR, YES SIR!  
  
Kumiko: _Well, at least they get along well. If only that was the case for all of us._

####  **Morning Meeting:**

Kumiko: _As expected, the mood was very degrading. Everyone was probably still thinking about yesterday, all wondering what was happening around us.  
  
_Satomi: …  
  
Katashi: …  
  
Asougi: Oh. Hey Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Hey.  
  
Asougi: As you can tell, no one is exactly high in spirits.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. I can understand that.  
  
Asougi: I was hoping I only imagined what I saw, but facts are facts, I suppose.  
  
Kumiko: I feel ya. _Honestly, I wish I could forget what I saw, too. I wouldn’t be like this, otherwise. And then there’s…  
  
_Emilia: …  
  
Kumiko: _She really seems stressed. I’m curious about what she saw, but I know if I asked, she wouldn’t be too happy. I guess all I can do is-_

 ***** Mist covers the dining area*  
  
Kumiko: What the!? Hey!  
  
Ariane: What is the meaning of this!?  
  
Maya: Sampson! To me!  
  
Roland: Try me, demon from hell!  
  
Mariana: Oh, you guys. Why the long faces?  
  
Buck: The fuck?  
  
Marcel: Looks like you guys need a push. A push to crack a smile.  
  
Katashi: What’s going on here?  
  
Rudolph: Crack smile?  
  
*The mist clears, with Marcel and Mariana appearing with their hands together as they make an announcement*  
  
Marcel & Mariana: Ladies and gentlemen! The entertainment industry is proud to announce the very first Dinner and Show on the SS Despair!  
  
*Fireworks shoot off behind the pair*  
  
Kumiko: A Dinner and Show?  
  
Asougi: What do you mean?  
  
Mariana: Marcel and I have discussed everything, and have decided to make a show for everyone today.  
  
Ariane: You’re going to perform?  
  
Mariana: Yes. The show will run at 2 P.M. today, at the dining area. We will have a fantastic show for all of you, and.... *sigh* I’ll… perform the opening act.  
  
Marcel: Bwahahahahahahahaaaa!!  
  
Mariana: Keep quiet, asshole! Be happy I agreed to it!  
  
Marcel: I kid. Thank you, Mariana.  
  
Mariana: *sigh* Also, Yuri agreed to make food for everyone.  
  
Kumiko: Yuri did?  
  
Yuri: Yup! I know how to cook up some real delicious meat! You won’t be disappointed!  
  
Roland: Meat, you say? By the stars, Master Yuri! You have a fine knowledge of the Renaissance Army, weaponry, and you can cook delicious meat, too? If you were a woman, I would have your hand in marriage!  
  
Yuri has a face of confidence, but it quickly turns into him turning his head away, blushing.  
  
Yuri: Uhh… I… don’t know what to say…  
  
Buck: What are ya? Gay or somethin’?  
  
Roland: This is man talk, Buck. Begone.  
  
Buck: I am a man, though.  
  
Roland: Not as far as I can see.  
  
Buck: That’s… pretty cold.  
  
Catherine: A dinner and show sounds lovely.  
  
Satomi: I guess I can watch. I got nothing better going on.  
  
Maya: What happened to your report?  
  
Satomi: Meh. I haven’t found anything interesting, TBH.  
  
Katashi: Please… don’t say it like that.  
  
Satomi: You understand what I’m sayin’, don’t ya!?  
  
Katashi: *sigh* I shall participate, too. If I can gain some FP from this, then that would be great.  
  
Kumiko: FP?  
  
Katashi: Friendship Points.  
  
Kumiko: _And you were calling out Satomi for that?  
  
_Rudolph: Rudolph shall watch show.  
  
Maya: Sampson and I wanna watch, too!  
  
Ariane: As long as the food is good, then I guess I can’t help myself! Besides, we need to stick together in this situation.  
  
Marcel: This is great! Umm… where’s Akio? And Haruka?  
  
Catherine: Haruka was too busy with work to join us today. And Akio stated like this. “I’d rather not be in a place full of commoners. So, I’ll be off then.”  
  
Mariana: Typical Akio.  
  
Marcel: I don’t like the vibe that guy gives me.  
  
Mariana: I guess we shouldn’t be too surprised with Haruka. She doesn’t seem like the social kind.  
  
Marcel: Well, we’re just glad you guys will-  
  
Emilia: I’m not going.  
  
Marcel: Huh!?  
  
Kumiko: Emilia?  
  
Emilia: I said, I’m not going.  
  
Kumiko: Why not?  
  
Ariane: Emilia, I insist that you go and-  
  
Emilia: Why? So we can get the same treatment we got yesterday? Another meeting for utter disappointment? No thank you.  
  
Kumiko: But Emilia, we-  
  
Emilia: I’m not going. Period. I refuse to go and-  
  
*Kumiko grabs Emilia’s wrist and glares at her*  
  
Roland: Whoa! Kumiko!?  
  
Buck: You’re gonna break her hand off! Chill!  
  
Emilia: What the!? Hey! Get off!  
  
Kumiko: Emilia. Right now, this isn’t about what can happen, or how it might happen. This is about now. Right now, we’re all stressed, and I see it in you, too. Sure, I haven’t known you for that long, and I probably don't know that much about you. However, I can see it in you. You feel pain. You feel the pain that we all felt yesterday. Whether you wanna believe it or not, that’s how you’ve been feeling.  
  
Emilia: …  
  
Kumiko: Now stop sulking, and come have a good time. Come and get things off your mind. We can’t stay focused on what might happen. Instead, let’s make things happen. We have to make the most of our time here. We need to share a bond with each other, and know each other more. That way, we can reach that common goal, and get out of here together.  
  
Ariane is smiling in the background.  
  
Kumiko: Emilia. Please. Come join us later.  
  
Emilia: … … … Why… are you so interested in getting me involved?  
  
Kumiko: Because you’re our friend, Emilia. We want you to get involved. We don’t want you to distance yourself away from us, like Akio and Haruka are. We want you here. So, please.  
  
Emilia: … … … … … Fine.  
  
Kumiko: !!  
  
Emilia: I’ll go. If you really insist, then I’ll come and watch this show with you all.  
  
Roland: That’s the spirit, Emilia!  
  
Rudolph: We are all friends here, Emilia.  
  
Maya: Yay, Emilia!  
  
Yuri: We’ll get through this, together! Kay, Emilia?  
  
Emilia: … …  
  
Kumiko: Emilia? Are you okay?  
  
Emilia: … I’m alright. Sorry. I’m not good at talking to others.  
  
Kumiko: It’s easy! Just be yourself!  
  
Emilia: Myself?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah! You don’t have to be different. We just want you to enjoy yourself with us!  
  
Emilia: … I can try.  
  
Marcel: Woohoo! Welcome to the club, Emilia! And the show, too!  
  
Mariana: Just remember guys. The show will be at 2 P.M. sharp. I’ll be the opening act, while-  
  
Marcel: *snort snort*  
  
Mariana: *crunches hand into fist and clenches teeth* While Marcel prepares for his act…  
  
Satomi: Marcel. Mariana’s gonna kick your ass, man.  
  
Marcel: I’m sorry! This is just helping me open up, you know!  
  
Mariana: You’re dead, clown!  
  
Marcel: Woop woopwoopwoopwoop!  
  
*Mariana chases Marcel off, as the group in the dining area laughs at it*  
  
Kumiko: _At least everyone is in better spirits after that. I suppose laughter really is the best medicine. Having a good time with the people around you, sharing a laugh, and making the most of every moment.  
  
_Emilia: …  
  
Kumiko: …  
  
Emilia: Shall we eat?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. Sounds good.  
  
Asougi: *Emilia’s voice* Then shut up, and let’s eat. We’re all starving.  
  
Emilia: …  
  
Asougi: S-sorry! That’s a bad hab-  
  
Emilia: Hehe. Kumiko does talk too much, doesn’t she?  
  
Kumiko: H-hey!  
  
Asougi: She sure does! But that’s what we like about her! She’s stubborn!  
  
Emilia: Seriously, I’m hungry. Let’s eat, already.  
  
Kumiko: Right behind you!  
  
Asougi: Time to dig in!  
  
Kumiko: _We all ate breakfast together, and all went our separate ways to our rooms. A dinner and show, huh? At 2 P.M. sharp. I wonder what we’ll see at the show? I guess I won’t find out until then. I still got some time before the show begins. What should I do?  
  
_**Free Time**

####  **Showtime:**

Kumiko: _It’s almost time for the show. I gotta get going to the dining area.  
_  
*Kumiko arrives at the dining area. The dining area is decorated with a party-like atmosphere. When there, everyone except for Ariane, Haruka, Yuri, Emilia, Mariana, Marcel and Akio were there*  
  
Kumiko: _There’s still some people missing, but looks like everyone is just gathering.  
  
_Roland: Hail, Kumiko!  
  
Rudolph: Kumiko ready to watch show?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. I honestly can’t wait.  
  
Buck: This better have been worth my money.  
  
Maya: But the show is free.  
  
Buck: Shhhh! Don’t tell them that!  
  
Katashi: The hype is real in this one!  
  
Catherine: We’re still missing a few people, it seems. Zzzzz…  
  
Satomi: Yo! Don’t be sleepin’ before the show!  
  
Catherine: I’m not sleeping. I’m simply reserving my energy.  
  
Satomi: Whatever you say.  
  
Kumiko: I thought Yuri would be with you by now, Roland.  
  
Roland: Yuri said he had to check something. Probably checking on the food he prepared.  
  
Kumiko: Oh, okay.  
  
Asougi: The setting is absolutely wonderful. It feels like a proper entertainment show.  
  
Kumiko: Have you been to a show before?  
  
Asougi: No. But I assume that this is what one looks like!  
  
Kumiko: _At least, he’s optimistic about it. Actually, now that I think of it, Emilia isn’t here yet. I hope she kept her word about showing up today.  
  
_Asougi: What’s wrong, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: I was just thinking is all.  
  
Asougi: Thinking about Emilia?  
  
Kumiko: How’d you know?  
  
Asougi: You’re kinda easy to read. No offense.  
  
Kumiko: …  
  
Asougi: Sorry! I didn’t mean it like that!  
  
Kumiko: No, it’s okay. I’m just a little worried about her is all.  
  
???: It’s rude to talk about someone behind their backs, you know.  
  
Kumiko: Oh!  
  
*Emilia appears*  
  
Kumiko: Emilia!  
  
Emilia: Sorry. I was doing a couple of things before I got here.  
  
Kumiko: No worries! I’m just- No. We’re all glad you’re here.  
  
Asougi: *Kumiko’s voice* I was so sad, I thought I was gonna cry!  
  
Kumiko: *pout*  
  
Asougi: Sorry!  
  
Kumiko: _That’s the second time you apologized… and yet, you still did it.  
  
_*Mariana appears*  
  
Mariana: Okay! Is everyone here? Well, besides the obvious?  
  
Roland: It appears Yuri hasn’t shown up yet.  
  
Kumiko: I wonder where he is?  
  
Mariana: I did say 2 P.M., but I guess it’s not a big deal if he misses me. I’m just the opening act, after all.  
  
Kumiko: And where’s Marcel?  
  
Marcel: Over heeeeere!  
  
*Marcel appears*  
  
Marcel: Sorry about that, folks! I had a hard time preparing my makeup! But I’m here now!  
  
Kumiko: _All that leaves is Yuri and Ariane… I would’ve expected Ariane of all people to be here, already. I wonder where she is?  
  
_Buck: Say, Ariane isn’t here either.  
  
Mariana: Two people? That’s no good!  
  
Marcel: I thought Ariane would be the first person here.  
  
Satomi: That’s what I thought, too. I guess she bailed on us.  
  
Emilia: She might just be running late.  
  
???: Hey!  
  
*Yuri appears*  
  
Yuri: I’m so sorry! I was caught up with a few errands.  
  
Roland: Where’s the food?  
  
Yuri: I’ll start serving it around Marcel’s show. It’s pretty hot, right now, so best to let it cool off.  
  
Roland: Fair enough.  
  
Kumiko: Ariane still isn’t here…?  
  
Emilia: She’ll show up.  
  
Asougi: Yeah! She might just be running late, is all.  
  
Kumiko: _I hope that’s all it is…  
  
_Mariana: Well, I’ll start my act. Ariane will probably show up during Marcel’s act, if not mine.  
  
Kumiko: …  
  
Emilia: Hey.  
  
Kumiko: Hmm?  
  
Emilia: No sulking. That’s what you told me earlier, right?  
  
Kumiko: … Yeah. Sorry.  
  
Emilia: She’ll show up. Don’t worry.  
  
Asougi: Hey! The show is starting!  
  
Katashi: This is going to be great!  
  
*Mariana starts her act, with Marcel close by*  
  
Mariana: Behold! The wonder that is Mariana, the great!!  
  
Kumiko: _Mariana did a whole assortment of tricks that wowed the audience. From advanced card tricks, to crazy illusions, it was simply incredible! I couldn’t believe my eyes half the time. Another thing I noticed is that Mariana really looked like she was enjoying herself. I’ve never seen her smile so much before. It was actually kinda cute. I just wish Ariane was here watching with us. A few minutes have passed, and the opening act had ended.  
  
_Mariana: Thank you! Thank you! You’ve all been wonderful!  
  
Rudolph: Grandmama would be screaming like monkey over performance!  
  
Buck: I gotta say, this was worth my money!  
  
Satomi: You didn’t spend a penny, dipshit!  
  
Buck: Whoa! Don’t stare at me like that!  
  
Maya: WOOOHOOOO! ENCORE! ENCORE!  
  
Yuri: Umm… this isn’t a musical performance.  
  
Maya: Oh. Whoops.  
  
Roland: That was very impressive, Mariana.  
  
Catherine: A splendid performance, indeed.  
  
Asougi: How’d you guys like it? I thought that was amazing.  
  
Kumiko: That was so awesome!  
  
Emilia: I have to admit. That was… good.  
  
Kumiko: I see you smiling, Emilia!  
  
Emilia: Ah!  
  
Kumiko: You should smile more! It brings out a brighter you!  
  
Emilia: My smile isn’t a big deal… *blushing pout*  
**  
** Asougi: Everyone’s smile is a big deal! Don’t talk like that!  
  
Mariana: Well, that’s over! Now then!  
  
Marcel: It’s my turn! Ladiiies and gentlemen! Please give a warm welcome to the one, the only, Marceeeeeeeeel Glasgow!  
  
Kumiko: _Marcel took the stage, and started making some opening jokes and puns. And then he started juggling a variety of items into the air. From balls, to bowling pins, he kept us all laughing and cheering. This is what we needed. We needed this kind of treatment to help us keep bright. Well, actually, I forgot that Emilia hates horrible puns. So, she spent most of her time dying in her chair.  
  
_Roland: Yuri, where are you going?  
  
Yuri: I gotta go get the food, remember?  
  
Roland: Oh right! You do that.  
  
Kumiko: _That’s right. I was laughing so much, I forgot this was a dinner and show. I hope Yuri isn’t gone for too long.  
  
_*Yuri is about to head out, when he bumps into someone.*  
  
Yuri: Huh? Oh, Ariane! You made… WAH!  
  
Kumiko: What?? _Everyone turned around at the sound of Yuri’s scream. We all turned around and saw Ariane. However, she didn’t seem right. She looked pale and weak. She was limping over to our direction.  
  
_Kumiko: Ah! Ariane!  
  
Ariane: E...everyone…  
  
Emilia: !?  
  
Asougi: Ariane! You look terrible!  
  
Yuri: Yeah! You should go rest!  
  
Ariane: There’s… no time…  
  
Kumiko: No time? What do you mean by that?  
  
Buck: Ari, you really shouldn’t be-  
  
Ariane: Please… everyone… don’t eat… Yuri’s… food…  
  
Yuri: Wha!?  
  
Roland: Yuri’s food?  
  
Kumiko: Ariane! What do you mean?  
  
Ariane: … *coughs up blood*  
  
Kumiko: Ah!  
  
Mariana: Ariane! Are you-?  
  
Ariane: I’m… sorry… every… one…  
  
*Ariane falls over on her face.*  
  
Kumiko: ARIANE!?  
  
Emilia: …!?!?  
  
Mariana: Oh my gosh!  
  
Marcel: What in the world!?  
  
Kumiko: _Everyone all ran over to Ariane’s side to try to help her. However, it was too late…[The worst case scenario… had played out before our very eyes… ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyfgTbtuAto)**  
  
***Ariane’s body remains still on the ground. The blood that she coughed up lays next to her face, as everyone stares in fear. The first murder… has taken place… _**_  
  
_**Kumiko: _… … … What… happened… WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end of our Daily Life! Hope you're enjoying your extended trip on the S.S. Despair!
> 
> The format of each chapter will go Daily Life, Deadly Life, and of course, the Class Trial! This is so that you readers out there won't be too overwhelmed with reading the entirety of the chapter all at once. Daily and Deadly lives will be uploaded relativity close to each other but, Class Trial takes a bit more time because of HTML shenanigans.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 1: Spreading the Joys of Despair ~Deadly Life~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first investigation! How exciting!

####  **Deadly Life:**  


Kumiko: _… … … My eyes went blurry, my knees were weak, everything around me felt empty… My body didn’t know how to react, but I was sitting here, hoping it was a dream. Hoping what I saw wasn’t real…  
  
_Buck: Ari! Yo, Ari!   
  
Satomi: Get up, girl! You’re gonna miss the show! C’mon!  
  
Rudolph: Ariane?  
  
Maya: Ariane! Please, wake up!  
  
Mariana: … Everyone move!  
  
Kumiko: _Mariana went over to Ariane’s body, and put her fingers over her neck. … … … … She turned back, and shook her head at us…  
  
_Yuri: No… she’s really…   
  
Roland: How could that be? What in the world happened!?  
  
Emilia: … … …   
  
Asougi: This is… awful…   
  
Kumiko: … … *sniff* Ariane…   
  
Katashi: This isn’t just a K.O. This is far worse…   
  
Marcel: So, what’s gonna happen now?  
  
Mariana: What do you mean?  
  
Marcel: If a murder was committed… then that means-  
  
*ding dong, dong ding*  
  
Kumiko: Huh!?  
  
*Monitor turns on to reveal Monokuma*  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Everyone, please report to the dining area on the deck! Puhuhu! The killing games have officially begun!  
  
*Monitor turns off*  
  
Rudolph: … That’s right. Rudolph forgot about this.  
  
Buck: Wait! Seriously!?   
  
Kumiko: _As everyone became shocked from what was going on, Akio and Haruka had appeared.  
  
_Haruka: … … Ariane?

Akio: That’s a pity. This goes to show, that her role as leader was not meant for her.  
  
Kumiko: She never titled herself as leader! Stop talking about her like she was a scum!  
  
Akio: Are you saying she wasn’t? Can you say you’ve known her enough to state that she wasn’t?  
  
Kumiko: What did you say…?  
  
Emilia: Kumiko. Don’t let his words get to you.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Emilia: His words are empty. Pay no mind to words as shallow as his.  
  
Asougi: Besides, pretty soon, we’ll have other things to worry about.  
  
Kumiko: _Does he mean…?  
  
*_Monokuma appears from the stage and hops over to everyone.*  
  
Monokuma: Ahhhhahahahahahahaaaaaa! The killing games have begun!!  
  
Kumiko: … _The one thing I didn’t want to remember. This killing game.  
  
_Emilia: …   
  
Asougi: What do you mean they’ve begun?  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhu! Exactly what I mean. First blood has been drawn!  
  
Katashi: The enemy team is winning!?  
  
Maya: I don’t think that’s the proper context.  
  
Buck: So, does that mean… we have to…   
  
Haruka: The class trial, I assume.  
  
Monokuma: Right on the money! The class trial will start soon!   
  
Kumiko: … So, we have to find out what happened?  
  
Monokuma: Bingo! You will all perform an investigation to unveil the truth of the murder! Once time is up, we will all meet in a designated spot, and begin the class trial!  
  
Emilia: So… it’s happening…   
  
Asougi: I’m afraid so…   
  
Kumiko: If that’s all you came to tell us, you can go.  
  
Monokuma: Turning me away so soon, huh? You don’t even want the present I spent so much time preparing for you all?  
  
Rudolph: Present? Rudolph gives presents. Not horrible bear.  
  
Catherine: The present probably isn’t that great, either.  
  
Monokuma: I think that you’ll all come to appreciate this in time! Dun dundunduuuun! It’s the Monokuma File!   
  
Mariana: A Monopad?  
  
Monokuma: Nope! This is the Monokuma File! Get it right! This little trinket will give you the basic information of the murder before you. Use it till your heart’s content!  
  
Marcel: Basic information, huh?  
  
Monokuma: Yup! I will never give information that will give the culprit’s identity away, of course!   
  
Kumiko: How do we know we can trust this information…?  
  
Monokuma: Whether you believe it, or not, the information in the Monopad is never wrong! But, I won’t tell you how to live your life! You do you, and I’ll have some toaster strudels, while you guys do this investigation!  
  
*Monokuma jumps behind the stage, and disappears*  
  
Kumiko: … … … _How am I supposed to take this information? The information of my friend who just died…? Do I truly believe it? Do I really go and investigate what had happened? Do I really want to uncover the truth? I just don’t know right now…  
  
_Akio: So, what’s the plan?   
  
Maya: I guess we investigate.  
  
Haruka: Since Ariane isn’t around now, I’ll make the calls.  
  
Buck: Who died and made you queen!?  
  
Akio: Silence, peasant.   
  
Buck: G-gah!  
  
Rudolph: This should not be matter of who in-charge, or not. This is matter of teamwork.  
  
Satomi: Yeah. That’s what Ariane always said!  
  
Haruka: Really? And look how that plan turned out.  
  
Satomi: Well…   
  
Haruka: Now then. For this investigation, we should split into groups of two.  
  
Marcel: Groups of two? Don’t you think it would be better if we went solo? You know? Cover more ground?  
  
Haruka: No.  
  
Asougi: It’s because we need to watch over each other. Make sure that no one has any remaining evidence left on them.  
  
Haruka: That’s correct. We can’t take that chance.  
  
Kumiko: I don’t really want to mistrust each other like-  
  
Haruka: I’m sorry, but are you going to suggest we trust each other? Look in front of you, Kumiko. This is what happens when you’re too trusting of others.  
  
Kumiko: But, I-  
  
Haruka: No buts. We’re going in groups. End of discussion.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Emilia: Hold on. We have an odd number of people here. Does that mean three of us will work together, then?  
  
Haruka: I suppose that will have to be the case.  
  
Asougi: In that case, Emilia, Kumiko, you’re both coming with me!  
  
Emilia: Very well.  
  
Kumiko: … Alright.  
  
Haruka: Do the rest of you have your groups decided?  
  
Yuri: I’ll go with Roland!  
  
Roland: Good choice, partner!  
  
Maya: I wanna be with sleepy head!  
  
Catherine: Don’t call me that.  
  
Buck: In that case, I’ll go with Satomi. I think I can work with her a little better than anyone else.  
  
Satomi: Are you implying something?  
  
Buck: No! I’m just saying I would work with ya better! Sheesh!  
  
Satomi: Alright then.  
  
Rudolph: Katashi, will you team up with Rudolph?  
  
Katashi: Team battle with Rudolph? That sounds good to me!  
  
Haruka: That leaves me, and Akio.  
  
Akio: I seriously have to work with you?  
  
Haruka: I’m not giving you the leisure to choose.  
  
Akio: … Finally. Someone who makes sense here.  
  
Haruka: Make sure not to let us down. Our lives are on the line here.  
  
Akio: Then again, I don’t expect anything out of filthy commoners like yourselves.  
  
*Haruka and Akio make their leave to search*  
  
Buck: Sheesh. It’s like they think they’re king and queen, or somethin’.  
  
Satomi: Ignore them. We’re not gonna let them down talk us! We’re gonna find out the mystery of Ariane’s death, right?  
  
Rudolph: That is correct. This will not go unanswered.  
  
Maya: We’ll bring this killer to justice! Right, Sampson?  
  
Katashi: Let’s not waste anymore time! We have to act quickly, and find the easter egg!  
  
Yuri: Come again?  
  
Roland: I think he’s referring to the case.  
  
Yuri: Oh. Right.  
  
Catherine: Let’s make haste.  
  
Marcel: Yeah! Let’s do this!  
  
Mariana: Let’s win this fight!  
  
Kumiko: _With words of enthusiasm, everyone had left, except for us three. Everyone seemed so ready to do this, but… how? How could anyone be prepared for something like this…? Ariane was… our friend… she treated everyone with respect, regardless of how they treated her. She didn’t deserve this… She didn’t…_ *hic* *sniff* _  
  
_Emilia: …   
  
Kumiko: … Emilia… you have the right to be mad at me…   
  
Emilia: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: You said it yourself… It was just another trap… a trap that killed one of our friends… You had all the right to be cautious…   
  
Emilia: …   
  
Asougi: Emilia. Kumiko. You guys-  
  
Emilia: I understand why you did what you did. You only wanted me to come out and share with everyone. To let out my inner frustrations. You just wanted to make sure I was alright.  
  
Kumiko: … That was my plan… Look how that turned out…   
  
Emilia: Well, I’m not gonna sit here and play the blame game, like Akio and Haruka do.   
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Emilia: I’m going to solve this case. With everyone here. And you’re going to join us, as well.   
  
Asougi: That’s right! No slouching, or I’ll make really annoying Monokuma laughing impressions in your ear!  
  
Kumiko: … I… really don’t want that. But… am I truly ready to find out what happened here? Do I really wanna know?  
  
Emilia: As of right now, what matters is surviving. If we don’t make it through this class trial, we’re all as good as dead.  
  
Asougi: Sadly, she’s right. We should start our search now. Unveil the truth before us. Bring justice… for Ariane’s sake.  
  
Kumiko: … That means… we gotta…   
  
Asougi: Reveal the murderer… who is inevitably one of us.  
  
Kumiko: … We don’t really have a choice, do we?  
  
Emilia: Not exactly.  
  
Kumiko: … Alright. I won’t hold back then.   
  
Emilia: Good. Neither will we.  
  
Asougi: *Kumiko’s voice* I better start my investigation, before Asougi starts laughing in my ear.  
  
Kumiko: Hehe. You’re not wrong. _I’m still a little on edge about all of this. Finding out the truth of our dead friend, just to unveil someone in our friend group who committed this murder? I’m not sure if I feel alright about it, but we don’t have time to ponder about it. We need to find out who did this, and why. That way, Ariane can rest easy. I won’t hold back. None of us will hold back. We’re going to reveal the truth. For our fallen friend, those who have survived, we will find out what happened!!  
  
_

#  **Investigation START**

 

Asougi: I suggest we look at that file first.  
  
Emilia: You mean this trash?  
  
Kumiko: I wouldn’t trust it, even if someone paid me to.  
  
Asougi: Regardless, if it’s related to the case, we should read what it has to say.  
  
Kumiko: I really don’t wanna give that bear what he wants, but I guess.  
  
Emilia: Here. Let’s read this garbage, together.  
  
Asougi: *Monokuma’s voice* Reading trash is my favorite pastime, on any social media!  
  
Emilia: … what?  
  
Asougi: Ermm… nevermind. Here, let’s have a look.  
  
*Kumiko opens the Monokuma File, with Emilia and Asougi both behind her*  
  
Kumiko: The victim is Ariane Charline. The victim had died around 2:10 P.M. The body was found in the dining area on the deck. The victim suffered from internal organ damage, and from violent blood vomiting. No other injuries to be detected.  
  
*Truth Bullet added: Monokuma File 1*   
  
Emilia: No other injuries, huh?  
  
Asougi: If that’s the case, then we should have a closer look at the body to reassure.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. That’s not a bad idea.  


####  **Ship Deck Investigation:**

 

*examine Ariane’s body*  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Emilia: You alright?  
  
Kumiko: I’m not sure how I feel about this…   
  
Emilia: I understand how you feel. I mean, approaching a dead body isn’t on my to-do list.  
  
Asougi: If we want to get closer to the truth, we have to make sacrifices.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah, yeah. I know. *deep breath* Alright. I’m ready.  
  
Emilia: You sure about that?  
  
Kumiko: Mhm. Let’s go.  
  
Kumiko: _We approached Ariane’s body. How did this even happen? What even happened? Ariane… … … I gotta do this. If I don’t, then we won’t get anywhere. Let’s have a look. It’s like the Monokuma File said, there’s no other injuries on her body. There’s also a lot of blood coming out of her mouth.  
  
_Asougi: That blood from her mouth… Could that possibly involve poison?  
  
Kumiko: Poison!?  
  
Emilia: That would make sense. That would also explain the internal damage to her organs, according to the Monokuma File.  
  
Asougi: We still don’t know where the poison came from. That is a mystery on its own.  
  
Kumiko: _Wasn’t there a place that I saw poison before?_  
  
*Truth Bullet added: Ariane Body Inspection*  
  
Emilia: There’s something that’s been bothering me.  
  
Kumiko: What’s that?  
  
Emilia: Do you guys remember what Ariane said, before she died?  
  
_Ariane: Please… everyone… don’t eat… Yuri’s… food…  
  
_Kumiko: Oh yeah! I remember that!  
  
Asougi: That message was a little ominous. It’s also quite clear what Ariane was trying to warn us about, but how does it relate to the case?  
  
Emilia: I think I have a pretty good idea.  
  
Kumiko: Me too. It was to avoid the food. Meaning there was most likely something wrong with the food.  
  
Asougi: She was also referring to Yuri in that final statement. Then again, he was cooking it all, correct?  
  
Emilia: I’m pretty sure.  
  
  
Kumiko: _Ariane’s final warning was to not eat Yuri’s food. That would mean Yuri had a big role in Ariane’s death. However, does that necessarily mean he’s the culprit?  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Ariane’s Last Words*

 

Kumiko: _That’s all we need to see relating to the body. Let’s see what else we can learn.  
  
_*Talk to Buck*  
  
Buck: This is all sorts of fucked up. Not only did one of our friends die, but now we gotta find out what happened to her?  
  
Kumiko: It does suck… but we gotta do this for her sake.  
  
Emilia: Our best bet would be to find out what murdered her.  
  
Buck: That might be impossible.  
  
Kumiko: What do you mean?  
  
Buck: Look around youse. We’re on a damn boat. The culprit coulda throw the evidence overboard and-  
  
Satomi: Are you an idiot, or somethin’?  
  
Buck: What the-!? Where did that come from!?  
  
Satomi: Maybe you should read the rules, before making dumb statements like that.  
  
**_Rule #8:_** _Throwing items overboard is an act of littering, and shall be dealt with firmly.  
  
_Buck: Oh. Right. Forgot about that.  
  
Satomi: Shit, man. Start payin’ attention more.  
  
Kumiko: _No throwing items overboard? So, that means the culprit wouldn’t be able to dispose of anything using that method.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Overboard Rule*  
  
Asougi: Hmmm…   
  
Kumiko: What are you thinking about, Asougi?  
  
Asougi: It just occurred to me, but I recall something that might help this case.  
  
Emilia: Well? What is it?  
  
Asougi: It was the order everyone got to the dining area for the show. Up to the time before the murder.  
  
Kumiko: You actually remembered that?  
  
Asougi: My memory is picture perfect! One of the perks of being a Voice Actor. *Kumiko’s voice* Having to remember the lines I read, and what voice to do them in. It’s a hassle, but I suppose it paid off!  
  
Kumiko: So, what was the order?  
  
Asougi: Let’s see here… *Maya’s voice* Ooooh! I was first! *normal voice* Then it was me. *Rudolph’s voice* Rudolph next. *Catherine’s voice* I believe I was after… Zzzz…   
  
Emilia: Asougi!  
  
Asougi: Oh! I guess that was too accurate! Sorry!  
  
Kumiko: Keep going! Who else?  
  
Asougi: Next was… *Roland’s voice* Me! Roland St. Patrick XIII! Care to hear my tale? *Buck’s voice* I came in next! And I gotta sweet deal for you!  
  
Buck: Hey! I’m right here, asshole!  
  
Asougi: Ah! Sorry!  
  
Emilia: Ignore him. Continue?  
  
Asougi: *Satomi’s voice* I was next. Pretty sure I was yelling at Buck on the way over.  
  
Satomi: He tried to sell me some three year old yogurt. Tellin’ me it was face moisturizer.   
  
Buck: That stuff works, see!? Ask my grandmama!  
  
Satomi: Probably know where she is right now.  
  
Buck: HEY!  
  
Asougi: *Katashi’s voice* I came in after Satomi! I was busy practicing my infinites, before I got here! Pogchamp!  
  
Katashi: … Cringe…   
  
Asougi: *Kumiko’s voice* I came here next! I was so worried about Emilia!  
  
Kumiko: … *pout*  
  
Asougi: Sorry! Force of habit!  
  
Kumiko: Go on…   
  
Asougi: *Emilia’s voice* I was right after Emilia. I had to make sure Kumiko wouldn’t cry before the show.  
  
Emilia: Hehe.  
  
Kumiko: Don’t laugh at that!!  
  
Asougi: *Mariana’s voice* Then I came in to see how everyone was doing! *Marcel’s voice* I was right behind herrr! *Yuri’s voice* Finally, I came in, last! I’m sorry I kept you all waiting!  
  
Emilia: So, that’s the order everyone came in.  
  
Kumiko: … _I don’t know what scares me more. The fact that he memorized all of that, or that fact that he did their voices perfectly, while pretty much matching their personalities…  
  
_Asougi: The only people who didn’t appear, were Haruka, Akio, and of course, Ariane.  
  
Emilia: They don’t have an alibi then.  
  
Kumiko: But does that really mean that everyone on that list has an alibi?  
  
Asougi: That’s also true. Yuri appeared a little after 2 P.M., meaning that he would also not have an alibi.  
  
Kumiko: _Is that right? Hmm. This might be useful to remember.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Order People Showed Up*  
  
Kumiko: That’s everything we need to look at here. _  
  
_Emilia: Where else should we search?  
  
Asougi: The kitchen would also be a good place to search.  
  
Kumiko: That’s a good point. The ominous message did mention Yuri’s food.   
  
Emilia: Then let’s have a look, and see what we can find.  
  
Asougi: I agree. Let’s go.  
  
Kumiko: Right.

####  **Kitchen Investigation:**

Kumiko: _We got to the kitchen, and found a strange sight to behold.  
  
_Yuri: What do you mean, “quarantined!?”  
  
Monokuma: You heard me! This food has been contaminated with a dangerous substance, and will be off-limits to the public!  
  
Yuri: But… I spent hours on this food…   
  
Monokuma: Too bad! This food all looked so good, too. But now, it’s a death trap for some poor soul to fall into. Oh wait, that already happened. Puhuhuhuhuuuu!  
  
Kumiko: Ummm… What’s going on here?  
  
Yuri: This crazy bear is quarantining my food!  
  
Kumiko: Wait, why?  
  
Monokuma: if you weren’t paying attention, which you weren’t, then you would know that all this food has been contaminated by a dangerous substance.  
  
Kumiko: Substance?  
  
Emilia: What kind of substance?  
  
Monokuma: You know! A substance in a nice, tall glass on nonya.  
  
Kumiko: Nonya?  
  
Monokuma: Nonya business!! Now, no touching!  
  
*Monokuma stands by the food to make sure no one touches it*  
  
Asougi: Well, I guess looking into the food isn’t that necessary.  
  
Emilia: The food is already quarantined, meaning that something was definitely wrong with it.  
  
Kumiko: … _All the food is off-limits, because of a dangerous substance. Maybe…  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Quarantined Food*  
  
Kumiko: Okay. Let’s see what we can find in here.  
  
*examine food on the ground*  
  
Kumiko: _This piece of food. It’s the same as the food on the table.  
  
_Asougi: *Unfamiliar voice* What was it doing under the table?  
  
Kumiko: What kind of voice was that?  
  
Asougi: Oh. Sorry, I was just making a joke.  
  
Kumiko: I don’t get it. _But I do get that this may relate to the case.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Food on the Ground*  
  
*Talk to Yuri*  
  
Yuri: Oh man. All that work, down the drain…   
  
Kumiko: Actually, Yuri. I wanted to ask you something.  
  
Yuri: Huh? Sure, what’s up?  
  
Emilia: You were the last one to appear to the show. Mind sharing what you were doing during that time?    
  
Yuri: Wait! Is this an interrogation!?   
  
Asougi: We don’t wanna accuse anyone of this crime. However, in order to find the truth, we must ask questions.   
  
Yuri: But I didn’t do it!  
  
Kumiko: Then please, answer us. What were you doing during that time?  
  
Yuri: Well, I was in the kitchen, for the most part. I was cooking, almost the whole time.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Yuri: B-but I promise you, it wasn’t me!  
  
Emilia: It’s not really much of an alibi.  
  
Asougi: It’s mediocre, at best.  
  
Yuri: What Monokuma said earlier. He mentioned that the food was contaminated by some sort of lethal substance, right? He was probably referring to poison!  
  
Kumiko: Alright. What does that mean?  
  
Yuri: I’ve been in and out of this place, and I haven’t seen anything that looks lethal! Heck, I wouldn’t even think of ruining good food like that!   
  
Asougi: That’s still not enough, but we’ll take whatever information we can.  
  
Yuri: But I-  
  
Kumiko: … _I don’t have a reason to doubt someone like Yuri, but he doesn’t exactly have a decent alibi. It might be good to keep that information in mind, though.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Yuri’s Account*  
  
Emilia: Thank you for your time, Yuri.  
  
Yuri: Yeah… sure…   
  
Kumiko: … Sorry, Yuri. We don’t wanna accuse you, but-  
  
Yuri: No worries. I understand. It’s the only way to survive. I’ll put my trust in your judgement.  
  
Asougi: Thanks for understanding.  
  
Kumiko: _Yeah. Something seems really off with all of this, though.  
  
_*Roland comes in*  
  
Roland: I overheard everything, and I must step in!  
  
Yuri: Roland!  
  
Emilia: Oh. Hey Roland. Did you have something to add?  
  
Roland: Indeed! I’ve heard everything, and I do not agree that Yuri would be a suspect!  
  
Asougi: Oh? Why’s that?  
  
Roland: While he was cooking, I was checking up with him. I also helped him out for a little bit!  
  
Asougi: Did you now?  
  
Roland: Yup! I would say I was there from 12 P.M., until 1 P.M. During my time there, I saw nothing vile that could cause a fatality! After that, I went to get ready to watch the show.   
  
Emilia: That would mean Yuri has no alibi from 1 P.M. to 2 P.M.  
  
Roland: Well… yeah… but that deducts his chances of him committing the crime, right?  
  
Asougi: It was a good effort, Roland. But I’m still not convinced.  
  
Roland: Imbecile!  
  
Asougi: Don’t call me that.  
  
Kumiko: _No poison from 12 to 1, huh? Hmmm… Something is definitely off…  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Roland’s Account*  
  
Yuri: I don’t mean to be so much trouble.  
  
Roland: Nonsense. This case is just stressing everyone out. Come now, Master Yuri! Let us prove your innocence!  
  
Yuri: Alright! Sure!  
  
*Both Yuri and Roland leave the kitchen*  
  
Kumiko: _Those two get along really well. However, I shouldn’t let that get in the way of the truth. As much as I wanna forget about all of this, I can’t do that until this case is cleared.  
  
_*examine blood on the floor*  
  
Kumiko: _There’s blood here. It matches how the blood looked on the deck. If I recall correctly, she coughed that blood up from the damage to her organs. This blood is most likely the same case. So, whatever happened to her, most likely happened here.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Blood on Kitchen Floor*

  
*talk to Marcel*  
  
Marcel: Hey! I was just wonderin’ where you guys went! I got something important to tell you guys!  
  
Kumiko: What’s up, Marcel?  
  
Marcel: Well, it just occurred to me, but I think someone was taking advantage of the show.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?!  
  
Emilia: You make a good point, actually.   
  
Kumiko: Are you trying to say someone used the show to cover their crime?  
  
Marcel: Exactly! Gosh, Kumiko! You’re so smart!  
  
Kumiko: Nah. I’m just your average student.  
  
Asougi: This is something we need to consider. If this really is the case, then it dumbs down the number of suspects.  
  
Marcel: Pretty much.  
  
Emilia: However, we’re not sure if that’s really the case, either.  
  
Marcel: Wha?  
  
Kumiko: What do you mean, Emilia?  
  
Emilia: We can’t say for sure how this crime played out. All we can do is speculate, and try to reveal the truth.  
  
Kumiko: That’s true… _But it wouldn’t be bad to keep that information handy. It’s always something we can look back at.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Marcel’s Account*  
  
Asougi: Thank you, Marcel. This information may help us out.  
  
Marcel: Don’t mention it! Just let me know when you guys need me to invest-igate some information, I’m on the case!  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Emilia: Die.  
  
Marcel: What the-!? That’s really out of taste, Emilia!!  
  
*Talk to Mariana*  
  
Mariana: How’s your guy’s investigation going?  
  
Kumiko: It’s going, I suppose. Did you find anything?  
  
Mariana: Not anything that useful, unfortunately. Marcel’s been telling me his shitty puns all day.  
  
Emilia: Make it go away…   
  
Mariana: I see you aren’t a fan of clowns, either, huh?  
  
Emilia: …   
  
Asougi: Well, since we’re here. Mind telling me what you were doing, before you arrived at the show?  
  
Mariana: I figured you would ask. Well, I bumped into Marcel in the hallways, and we both ended up rushing over here. We didn’t really have time to make a stop at the Dressing Room, since we were both running late.  
  
Asougi: Is that right?  
  
Mariana: Yup. We both arrived at 2 P.M. on the dot. I know it’s not much, but that’s pretty much what happened.   
  
Emilia: Where did you get the props for your act, if you never went to the dressing room?  
  
Mariana: We had some props on us, at the time. Marcel packed stuff before the meeting this morning, and I had some props from my room. We didn’t really have anytime to do grab or change anything, due to our short time.  
  
Kumiko: _They had no time to grab change? Hmmm… I should take note of that, just in case.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Dressing Room*  
  
Asougi: Alright. Thank you, Mariana.  
  
Mariana: No problem! Now then, I’m gonna go yell at Marcel! Excuse me!  
  
Kumiko: _She just casually says she’s gonna yell at Marcel. Some relationship they have.  
  
_*examine liquid by quarantined food*  
  
Kumiko: _Huh? What’s this?  
  
_Emilia: Don’t touch it!  
  
Kumiko: Ah!  
  
Emilia: We’re not sure what this is. It’s best not to mess with potential evidence.  
  
Kumiko: It kinda looks like normal grease.  
  
Asougi: That might be, but it’s best to converse this.   
  
Kumiko: _Now that I’m taking a better look, this might be…  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Mysterious Clear Liquid* _  
  
_*After searching through everything*  
  
Emilia: I think we’re just about done here.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah, looks like it.  
  
Asougi: Where else can we look? We still have some time before the trial, and we’ve searched the places of importance.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Asougi: Kumiko? Do you have somewhere in mind?  
  
Kumiko: This is just a hunch, but I wanted to check one place in particular.  
  
Emilia: What would that be?  
  
Kumiko: The Political Office.  
  
Emilia: Oh gross. Why would you wanna check there?  
  
Kumiko: Again, this is just a hunch. I think there might be some clues in there, relating to the case.  
  
Asougi: You’re really sure about this?  
  
Kumiko: Yes. I wanna check this out.  
  
Emilia: We’ll trust your judgement, then.   
  
Asougi: Yeah. Let’s get moving.  
  
Kumiko: _I’m not sure if I wanna go anywhere near that territory, but I truly think that there might be something relating more to the poison._

####    
**Political Office Investigation:**

  
Kumiko: _If I’m not mistaken, “it” should be here.  
  
_Emilia: So, what did you wanna find here?  
  
Kumiko: I’m getting to that. I just need to look around.  
  
Asougi: Try to make it quick. We don’t have much time.  
  
Kumiko: Got it!  
  
*examine the cabinet*  
  
  
Kumiko: _I know it was here somewhere. Oh! Here it is. The poison bottles! It looks different from before. There seems to be one missing. That means, this is most likely where the poison would’ve come from.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Missing Poison*  
  
Emilia: Oh. There’s poison in there.  
  
Asougi: Looks like someone took a bottle from there. Not that I would know, but it looks… unorganized.   
  
Kumiko: Without a doubt, a poison bottle was taken from here.  
  
Emilia: I’m gonna have a look at something.  
  
Kumiko: What are you looking at?  
  
Emilia: The label. We might learn something if we read the facts about this.  
  
Asougi: But we can’t be sure if it’s really the same poison.  
  
Emilia: Having a lead, is better than not having one at all.  
  
Asougi: Fair enough.  
  
Emilia: Now let’s see here... “Caution: Do not take a sample of this product. Highly lethal, and takes effect after even the slightest taste. Damages the body from the inside, and death could happen in as little as a few minutes. Handle with caution.”  
  
Kumiko: _A few minutes? That would mean Ariane would’ve had a few minutes to act. And she… … Ariane…  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Poison Label*   
  
Asougi: Interesting. So, the poison causes death a few minutes after consumption.  
  
Emilia: It’s a good thing we came here then. Good job, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Thanks!  
  
Asougi: Since we’re here, let’s look around a little longer, and see what we can learn.  
  
Emilia: That sounds like a plan.  
  
Kumiko: Okay! _If anything, we should probably question “them”, since they weren’t around at the time._  
  
*Talk to Akio*  
  
Akio: What do you want, commoner?  
  
Kumiko: We want answers.  
  
Akio: I beg your pardon?  
  
Emilia: Actually, that’s a good point. Akio, where were you when all this was going on?  
  
Akio: Are you trying to accuse me for a crime, you filth?  
  
Asougi: We didn’t ask for your back-sass, we just want answers.  
  
Akio: …   
  
Kumiko: Well? What were you doing?  
  
Akio: I was plotting my scheme to kill Ariane.  
  
Kumiko: You what!?  
  
Emilia: Calm down. He’s clearly bluffing.  
  
Akio: Commoners are so easy to manipulate, it’s criminal.  
  
Kumiko: _Honestly, you look like a criminal…  
  
_Akio: Well, if you’re going to sit here and pester me, then I guess I don’t have a choice. From the time 1 P.M. had struck, I was in this office with Haruka.  
  
Asougi: Is that it?  
  
Akio: Well, at 1:55 P.M., Haruka left for a little while. I was by myself, until 2:05 P.M., when she came back.  
  
Emilia: So, from 1:55 P.M. to 2:05 P.M, you didn’t have an alibi.  
  
Akio: You’re correct. See? Even filth like yourself can-  
  
Emilia: So, do we have that down?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. I’ll keep that in mind.  
  
*Truth Bullet added: Akio’s Account*  
  
Akio: I wasn’t finished.  
  
Emilia: We got everything we needed. Good bye.  
  
Akio: Tch… Typical commoners.  
  
*Talk to Haruka*  
  
Haruka: What are you three doing here?  
  
Emilia: We’re investigating? I’m pretty sure that’s what you told us to do.  
  
Haruka: This place has already been covered. You’re not needed here.  
  
Asougi: We wanna look around here, and see for ourselves. Or is there a problem with us being here?  
  
Haruka: … Very well then.   
  
Kumiko: Actually, since we’re here, I wanted to ask you, Haruka.  
  
Haruka: Make it quick.  
  
Kumiko: What were you doing, before the murder was committed?   
  
Haruka: I was here, in the Political Office. What of it?  
  
Emilia: Is that right?  
  
Asougi: You were here the whole time?  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Kumiko: Answer us!  
  
Haruka: Do not antagonize me.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Haruka: No. I wasn’t here for the whole time. I went out of the office for a few minutes, before and after the show started.  
  
Emilia: And what were you doing during that time?  
  
Haruka: I wasn’t committing a crime, if that’s what you think.  
  
Asougi: Then what were you doing?  
  
Haruka: *sigh* If I must explain, I was considering on going to watch the show for a little bit.  
  
Kumiko: You… were?  
  
Emilia: Why do I smell a lie?  
  
Haruka: As a lawyer, telling the truth is my job.  
  
Asougi: How do we know you’re telling the truth?  
  
Haruka: I have witnesses to… actually, I only have one witness, technically.  
  
Kumiko: What does that mean?  
  
Haruka: One of my witnesses was Ariane, however…   
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Haruka: She looked as if she was heading towards to kitchen, in a suspicious manner.   
  
Asougi: Suspicious manner?  
  
Haruka: Correct. She saw me when I was heading back to the office. I’m not sure what she was up to, but whatever it was, was not beneficial to her in the slightest.  
  
Kumiko: … I see.  
  
Emilia: Who else saw you then?  
  
Haruka: That would be Marcel.   
  
Asougi: Marcel?  
  
Haruka: He was just heading for his show, when I decided to head back.  
  
Asougi: That was probably around 2 P.M.  
  
Haruka: After that, I took the rest of the time I was gone to head back to the Political Office. That’s when I ran into Ariane.  
  
Emilia: Alright. We’ll take that into account. Thank you, Haruka.  
  
Haruka: Will that be all? If so, then leave me be. I have important things to do, before the Class Trial.  
  
Kumiko: _So, the two people saw Haruka around the time she left her office, were Marcel and Ariane. Marcel saw her on his way to the show, and Ariane saw her when she was heading back to the office.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Haruka’s Account*  
  
Emilia: Hold on. I just remembered something.  
  
Kumiko: Oh? What did you remember?  
  
Emilia: I remember walking with Ariane for a little bit.  
  
Kumiko: You did?  
  
Asougi: When were you with Ariane?  
  
Emilia: It was a couple of minutes before the show started. Ariane was talking to me about how she cared about everyone, and loved the idea of seeing everyone smile at this show. Shortly after, she left, telling me she had errands to run.  
  
Asougi: Errands? I wonder what she meant by that…  
  
Kumiko: I kinda wish we could ask her, but…   
  
Emilia: Yeah. I know. Sorry.  
  
Kumiko: No. This is useful information. Thank you, Emilia!  
  
*Truth Bullet added: Emilia and Ariane*

  
*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*  
  
Monokuma: It sure is fun to watch everyone look around for clues on the case. However, like most things, nothing lasts forever. If everything lasted forever, then the plot would continuously proceed to worsen as time goes by. That’s why, this pre-trial investigation is over! Now then, everyone please report to the ship’s deck for the long-awaited class trial! Puhuhuhuhuuu! See ya soon!  
  
Kumiko: … … … _It’s starting.  
  
_Emilia: …   
  
Asougi: Well, we found everything we could… right?

 

Kumiko: I hope so… _I feel so nervous. My heart is pounding, my legs are shaking, I can’t seem to calm down, no matter how hard I try. Is this what it’s like to walk into a war?  
  
_Emilia: We shouldn’t spend time feeling scared. We should move.  
  
Asougi: Yeah. We need to move. We don’t wanna get in trouble for not showing up.  
  
Kumiko: That’s true… Let’s get going.  
  
*On the deck*  
  
Kumiko: _Everyone’s gathered. Not too far from us is… Ariane… … … What even happened? Everything was fine, and then she… …  
  
_Buck: How’d you guys do?  
  
Maya: I found a few things, but Catherine kept falling asleep.  
  
Catherine: I wasn’t sleeping. I was simply meditating.  
  
Maya: That’s the third time you used that excuse!  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph wishes not to take part of any of ths, but if we must, then we shall use whatever we have.  
  
Katashi: I’m good at a lot of things, but looking around for clues that aren’t very clear isn’t one of them…   
  
Satomi: That’s not the kind of attitude you should have, when we’re about to fight for our lives.  
  
Katashi: You are correct! In that case, I shall knock this trial out, and do a “dash-wave” victory dance!  
  
Satomi: Start speakin’ english, moron!  
  
Katashi: I said victory dance, didn’t I!?  
  
Roland: We should just do whatever we can to win the day. That way, we can all see tomorrow.  
  
Marcel: In order to do that, we need to find that no good culprit!  
  
Yuri: But who is it? Who killed Ariane?  
  
Mariana: I guess there’s only one way to find out…   
  
*Monokuma appears from under one of the dining area tables, and hops into the middle of the crowd*  
  
Monokuma: Indeed! There is only one way to find out!  
  
Asougi: What were you doing under the table!?  
  
Monokuma: Please. That joke was so 7 years ago.  
  
Emilia: No, seriously. What do you want?  
  
Monokuma: How rude! I’m only here to escort everyone safely to the class trial!  
  
Kumiko: That’s safe? I wouldn’t trust you with my dead hamster!  
  
Monokuma: Well, if it’s already dead, then there’s nothing I really want with it.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Monokuma: Now then. Allow me to open the portal!  
  
Emilia: Portal?  
  
Monokuma: Oh, sorry. I mean elevator! *puts his hand out, as if he’s casting a spell*  
  
Haruka: You look ridiculous. Please stop.  
  
Monokuma: Nrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!  
  
Akio: No. Stop. This is embarrassing.  
  
Monokuma: Yrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Katashi: His power level is off the charts!  
  
Asougi: I’m… just watching this…   
  
Monokuma: HrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrjkaSJAJSDAsdlkjahsdljkaJHLKJDLKADJLASJD!  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Monokuma: …. Okay. It’s not working.  
  
Satomi: The fuck do you mean “not working!?”  
  
Buck: You mean to tell me you did all that bullshit, for nothin!?  
  
Monokuma: Yup! So, instead, I’ll use this. *pulls out a whistle and blows it*  
  
Kumiko: What was-  
  
*Everything starts shaking*  
  
Kumiko: Wah!  
  
*C4R83RU5 appears*  
  
Buck: AHHH! NOT THAT MUTT AGAIN!  
  
Monokuma: Cerberus, drop it.  
  
*C4R83RU5 drops an elevator on the deck*  
  
Monokuma: Good boy! *tosses a giant steak at the giant three-headed canine*  
  
*C4R83RU5 runs off, while the three heads fight over the steak*  
  
Haruka: What… why did you?  
  
Monokuma: Okay! Everyone get in!  
  
Yuri: Wait! Just like that!?  
  
Marcel: I don’t think that’s how elevators work…   
  
Monokuma: Don’t question what I have to say! Get in the elevator, or I’ll skin you all alive!!  
  
Rudolph: Bear is convincing talker. Rudolph enter elevator, now.  
  
Maya: Yeah. Same here. C’mon, Sampson!  
  
Akio: What other choice do we have?  
  
Marcel: Ladies first, Mariana!  
  
Mariana: So, what are you waiting for?  
  
Marcel: … I’ll remember that one.  
  
Kumiko: _With Monokuma’s threat, we all stepped into the elevator as he told us. Monokuma also stepped in the elevator with us.  
  
_Monokuma: Next stop! The Class Trial!  
  
Kumiko: _Monokuma closes the elevator, and the elevator somehow descends to below the ships deck.  
  
_Monokuma: Thank you all for choosing the Monokuma Elevator Express! Now then, does anyone have any questions?  
  
All: … … …   
  
Monokuma: No? Okay. Yeah. Sure…   
  
Kumiko: _No one had anything to say. We were pretty much just descending into hell. Going to decide our fates. Going to see what would happen next. I’m not sure how to feel about any of this. This killing game, the class trial, all of it just doesn’t make any sense to me. On top of that, we’re riding a dismembered elevator to below the deck. My head hurts from all of this. I just want it all to be over soon. Suddenly, our elevator ride came to an end…  We found ourselves in our battlefield.  
  
  
_Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuuu! What do you think? The green really matches the ocean environment, don’t ya think?  
  
Emilia: I’m not concerned about the looks of this place. I’m more concerned about getting this lousy trial over with.  
  
Monokuma: Oh, come now! Not even the aquarium-like atmosphere? Look at all the fish around us!  
  
Haruka: Please. We just want to start.  
  
Monokuma: Sheesh. You’re all a bunch of party poopers. Well, if you guys are in such a hurry to start, then find the podium with your names on it, and standby! The Class Trial is about to begin!  
  
Kumiko: _So, it was about to begin. A battle to decide our fates. Ariane Charline, the Ultimate Food Critic, she was kind to everyone. She had this mother-like attitude that we’ve all come to appreciate. Regardless of what may have brought us down, she would find a way to bring our spirits back up. However, she’s no longer here to make that happen. And the reason for that… is because of one of us! The one who took Ariane’s life, the one who brought us here to this class trial, that started this killing game… is here in our group! The group that we’ve all come to know. I can’t let this slide. I can’t let this be the end of our journey together. No matter how much it hurts, I have to figure out what happened. For Ariane, for our friends, for the lives we have. We have to find the truth! So, our long awaited battle was finally about to go under way. This was a fight… a fight for the future!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got those truth bullets memorized? You think you know what happened? Just you wait as we prepare for the class trial!


	4. Chapter 1: Spreading the Joys of Despair ~Class Trial~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Note: The first class trial is underway! Due to limitations on the HTML, here's how these are going to go. Underline Bold Means that it's statement is something you argue against. Italic Bold is an agree point. Sadly, I couldn't spoiler free the answers but the least I can do is add a warning before the answer, just in case you want to play along!

_  
_ **Truth Bullets:**

**Monokuma File 1:** The victim is Ariane Charline. The victim had died around 2:10 P.M. The body was found in the dining area on the deck. The victim suffered from internal organ damage, and from violent blood vomiting. No other injuries to be detected.  
  
**Ariane Body Inspection:** Having a close look at the body, Ariane didn’t seem to have any other injuries. Ariane’s mouth was covered in blood, indicating that she was suffering internally. This is a sign that it could’ve been the work of poison.  
  
**Ariane’s Last Words:** Before dying, Ariane gave everyone an ominous message. Telling everyone to “not eat Yuri’s food.” Did Yuri’s cooking have something to do with the case?  
  
**Overboard Rule:** This rule indicates that any item thrown overboard is an act of “littering”, and will be treated as a crime.   
  
**Order People Showed Up:** Asougi, being the one of the first to appear at the show, told us the order that everyone appeared before the murder: Maya, Asougi, Rudolph, Catherine, Roland, Buck, Satomi, Katashi, Kumiko, Emilia, Mariana, Marcel, and Yuri.   
  
  
**Quarantined Food:** Monokuma quarantined all the food that Yuri had made. Something about the food being “contaminated.”   
  
**Yuri’s Account:** Yuri mentioned there was no poison in the kitchen, nor the pantry.  
  
**Emilia and Ariane:** Before the show started, Emilia mentioned she was walking with Ariane for a little bit. Shortly before Emilia arrived, Ariane wandered off.  
  
**Poison Label:** In the Political Office, one of the poison bottles went missing. According to the label of the other bottles, even the slightest taste will result in death. However, death takes place a few minutes after the poison sets in.  
  
**Missing Poison:** Despite all the search that was done, the poison bottle was nowhere to be found. There’s no way to confirm where it came from, or what it actually did.  
  
**Haruka’s Account:** Haruka’s alibi consists of her having two witnesses: Marcel, who appeared to be heading for his show, and Ariane, who was suspiciously heading for the kitchen.  
  
**Akio’s Account:** Akio stated that he was with Haruka in the Political Office at 1 P.M. Haruka left to do something around 1:55 P.M. Haruka returned around 2:05 P.M.  
  
**Marcel’s Account:** Marcel brought up that someone could’ve used the show as a cover up for the crime. Everyone being outside, would make for an easy distraction.  
  
**Roland’s Account:** Roland mentioned he was with Yuri from 12:00 P.M., when Yuri started cooking, to 1:00 P.M. From those times, Roland saw nothing that was lethal.  
  
**Dressing Room:** Mariana told us that neither her, nor Marcel went to the dressing room to get changed. None of the props were touched either. They used whatever they had in their rooms to perform.  


**Food on the Ground:** There was a piece of food on the ground, with a bite mark in it. This indicates that someone had been in here to eat something. Also, the food is covered in blood.  
  
**Mysterious Clear Liquid:** There was a strange liquid on the floor by the quarantined food. It looks like normal grease, but it could potentially be something else.

**Class Trial:  
  
**

_Ariane came to warn everyone to not eat Yuri’s cooking. Shortly afterward, she fell to the floor and met her end. What could’ve happened to her? The class trial is about to begin!_

**_ALL RISE! COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!_ **

****

Monokuma: Allow me to go over a simple explanation of the class trial! Each of you will have to pool your facts together to find out who the blackened is! And find out who dunnit!  
  
???: Excuse me…   
  
Monokuma: If you can find out who dunnit, then only the blackened shall receive punishment! But, if you pick the wrong person…   
  
???: Excuse me!  
  
Monokuma: I shall punish… everyone… be...sides… wha?  
  
Kumiko: Huh?   
  
Yuri: Is… someone else here…?  
  
Emilia: …   
  
Roland: Who goes there!? Show yourself!  
  
Monokuma: Is someone else here? There shouldn’t-  
  
???: I SAID EXCUSE ME!!  
  
Monokuma: WHA!?  
  
Kumiko: Whoa! Who-!?  
  
A man pops up in front of Monokuma wearing a Monokuma hoodie, and a glowing red eye can be seen from under the hood over his head. He has a black and white skirt, and wears gloves on his hands.  
  
???: YOU’RE IN MY SEAT, ASSHOLE!   
  
The man swats Monokuma away from the throne, and does a dramatic jump into the air. He lands directly on the throne, and he rests his head on his hand. Two sentries appear by his sides.  
  
???: Ladies and gentlemen! Court is now in session!  
  
Kumiko: What the!?  
  
Buck: WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!?  
  
Haruka: I don’t recall anyone else on this boat! Who is this!?  
  
Akio: Another commoner!? Seriously? What’s with all the commoners!?  
  
???: Honestly, I just got here and we’re already starting with these stupid questions. Sheesh, and I thought the senior citizen homes were bad, but you make those guys look sane.  
  
Rudolph: Certainly not with us. Monokuma hoodie says so.  
  
???: Well, that much is clear, genius.  
  
Monokuma: HEY! THAT’S MY SEAT! What do you think you’re doing, anyways? You aren’t supposed to be here…   
  
???: Really? First of all, I don’t see your name on this seat. So, no. This seat isn’t yours. Secondly, I’m gonna take the role of judge from here on out.  
  
Monokuma: Says who?  
  
???: Says me, that’s who. Judge Despair to be exact. The very mastermind of this killing game!  
  
*introduction screen for Judge Despair, the Mastermind*  
  
Kumiko: M-mastermind!?  
  
Haruka: Did… he just give himself away!?  
  
Judge Despair: No? Who cares if you guys know who the mastermind is? Besides, I thought it would be clear who I am by the… oh, I don’t know… the FUCKING MONOKUMA HOODIE!? Or maybe that I happen to be here all of a sudden? Or maybe that I’m super intimidating? Who fucking knows? God, use your fucking brains, people.  
  
Kumiko: _This is… the mastermind? The mastermind of this killing game?  
  
_Judge Despair: Now that introductions are out of the way, we can…   
  
Monokuma: Excuse me. But we’re not done talking here! This seat is entitled to Monokuma! Mono. Kuma!  
  
Judge Despair: Are you seriously still bitching about the seat? Holy shit. You know what? *tosses a booster seat over to Monokuma* There. You can sit in that, since you wanna be a big baby about it.  
  
Monokuma: And you just expect me to sit in that!?  
  
Judge Despair: Uhhh… yeah? Sit, so we can start the trial.  
  
Monokuma: Hold on a sec! Who died and made you king!? Give me a good reason why I should-!?  
  
Judge Despair pulls out a cage of mice and shows it to Monokuma, all while giving him a good glare from his red eye.  
  
Monokuma: … *sits in the booster seat* You make a fair argument…   
  
Judge Despair: Now then. Monokuma, do my introduction.  
  
Monokuma: You want an introduction!? Would you like some fries with that, too!?  
  
Judge Despair: Just shut up, and introduce me. Kinda like you’re introducing the judge of the court.  
  
Monokuma: *grumble grumble* All rise for Judge-  
  
Judge Despair: DO IT RIGHT!  
  
Monokuma: GAH! Uhh! N-now then! All rise, for the honorable Judge Despair!  
  
Judge Despair: Thank you. God. Thought we would never get to the point.  
  
Kumiko: _I don’t know what’s bigger. His height, or his ego._

  
Judge Despair: Now that Monokuma is done babbling about his precious chair, I shall go over a simple explanation of the class trial.  
  
Monokuma: *grumble grumble*  
  
Judge Despair: All of you will pool in your facts from the investigation, and try to unveil the blackened murderer. The goal is to make sure that the majority vote calls for the right person. If the majority vote is correct on guessing the blackened, then only they shall receive punishment. However, if the majority vote is wrong, then everyone else here shall be punished, instead. The blackened murderer, on the other hand, will get a slap on the wrist, and a one-way ticket off this boat. Oh, and make sure everyone votes. Otherwise, that person who didn’t vote will die. Now, let the class trial commence!  
  
Kumiko: Hold on! I have a quick question.  
  
Judge Despair: Seriously? You fuckers are giving me a horrible first impression.  
  
Kumiko: That white piece of leather I found in the pantry. It was yours, wasn’t it?  
  
Judge Despair: White piece of leather? Oh, you know? That was probably mine. I suppose while I was getting a snack, one of my hoodies got caught on something. Kind of embarrassing, but you know, shit happens!   
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Judge Despair: But that has nothing to do with this case now, does it? I suggest you start looking into this case, rather than asking me stupid questions.  
  
Kumiko: _This man is biased against questions. Like my goodness.  
  
_Haruka: Relating to the case, our first topic should be the cause of death.  
  
Rudolph: It was hard to tell, with her falling to floor like that.  
  
Katashi: Sorry, but I don’t have the slightest clue.  
  
Maya: Ooooh! I know exactly how it happened!  
  
Satomi: Do you really now?  
  
Maya: Yup yup! I can talk to spirits, so getting the answer is easy peasy! And the spirits are already talking to me!  
  
Akio: Are you an idiot?  
  
Maya: You’re just jealous, because you can’t talk to the dead, like I can! Now… *creepypasta face* spirits from beyond, lend me your knowledge!

####  **Non-Stop Debate 1**

Monokuma File 1  
Missing Poison  
Ariane’s Last Words  
Emilia and Ariane  
  
Maya: The spirits are talking…   
  
Buck: Well, what are they sayin’?  
  
Maya: They’re telling me that…   
  
Ariane was walking on her own…   
  
Akio: Then what?  
  
Maya: And then suddenly…   
  
The murderer came from behind!  
  
Katashi: This is creeping me out!  
  
Rudolph: What happened after?  
  
Maya: The culprit took a knife from their pocket…   
  
And **stabbed Ariane to death!**  
  
Mariana: Are you sure about that?  
  
Maya: Don’t question me…   
  
The spirits have spoken!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*shoot stabbed Ariane to death with “Monokuma File 1”  
  
Kumiko: That’s wrong!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**

Kumiko: I don’t think that’s how it happened, Maya.  
  
Maya: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: According to the Monokuma File, Ariane had no other injuries on her body.  
  
Maya: Ooh? Is that right?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. There’s no doubt about-  
  
_Katashi: HIYAA!  
  
_**BREAK  
  
**Katashi: Are you joking me, Kumiko? Are you actually going to buy into this?  
  
Kumiko: Whoa! Katashi? Are you alright?  
  
Katashi: Clearly, your mind has gone corrupt from this killing game. Allow me to purify you!  


####  **Rebuttal Showdown 1**

Ariane Body Inspection  
Ariane’s Last Words  
Missing Poison  
Haruka’s Account  
  
Katashi: How could you be so naive Kumiko!  
  
Why are you listening to the enemy?  
  
Have you forgotten the whole reason we’re even in this situation?  
  
It’s because of this creature!  
  
I cannot allow us to fall into his game!   
  
You most of all!  
  
_Advance  
  
_Kumiko: It’s true, that Monokuma isn’t exactly our friend.  
  
But the information given to us on this file…   
  
There’s no doubt in my mind that it’s real.  
  
Katashi: What do you mean Kumiko?  
  
Anyone can put information in some tablet…   
  
And say that it’s real!  
  
Ariane could’ve **died to anything!**  
  
Are you going to try to convince me otherwise?  
  
If so, you’re just as bad as Monokuma and this mastermind!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
*slice died to anything with “Ariane Body Inspection”  
  
Kumiko: I’ll cut through your words!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: No. It couldn’t have been just anything.  
  
Katashi: What do you mean?  
  
Kumiko: Me, Emilia, and Asougi had a closer look at the body.  
  
Katashi: You… examined the dead body?  
  
Emilia: That’s a standard for murders. Always examine the body first.  
  
Kumiko: The body had no injuries on it. There was a lot of blood coming out of her mouth. Other than that, there was nothing.  
  
Katashi: … … … I am sorry. I wasn’t thinking with my head on. But now that you have shed me with your light, I can fight with full power!  
  
Marcel: You aren’t exactly much of a fighter, aren’t you?  
  
Judge Despair: Of course, he isn’t. He’s a fighting “video game” pro. Not a fighter.   
  
Katashi: Do not speak on my behalf, thank you.  
  
Judge Despair: What? I’m speaking the truth, am I not?  
  
Monokuma: At least he’s polite about it.  
  
Judge Despair: Shut up. I didn’t ask you.  
  
Haruka: Can we focus on the topic at hand? Figuring out what killed Ariane, should be our first priority.  
  
Rudolph: Haruka is correct. We must find out what happened.  
  
Akio: Don’t repeat yourself, Santa-claude.  
  
Rudolph: Hush yourself.  
  
Buck: Does anyone have any ideas? Cuz I’m pretty lost right now.  
  
Emilia: I think I may know.  
  
Buck: Wait. You do?  
  
Satomi: Then hurry up and tell us!  
  
Emilia: Me, and a couple of colleagues of mine did some investigating on the body. And we found something in particular.  
  
Kumiko: _Colleagues? Don’t treat me like I’m an acquaintance, or something.  
  
_Emilia: Kumiko. You remember what I’m talking about right? There was something that we could go off of, that could give us an answer.  
  
Kumiko: _Now you’re calling me out!?  
  
_Asougi: Yeah, Kumiko! I’m sure you know this!  
  
Kumiko: … _Some friends I have… Anyways, something in particular, that gave us an idea of what could’ve killed Ariane. I’m sure she means…  
  
_A) The blood on the deck  
B) The blood on her mouth  
C) The blood in the kitchen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Select “The blood on her mouth”  
  
Kumiko: _I KNOW!  
  
_Kumiko: When we were looking at her body, she only had blood on her mouth. There wasn’t any other part of her body that was bleeding.  
  
Maya: Only blood on her mouth? Did she get a really bad stomach ache? Oooh! Maybe she ate a fork, by accident!  
  
Akio: Idiot. If that were the case, then we wouldn’t be here, would we?  
  
Monokuma: No, this trial would still happen.  
  
Akio: What!?  
  
Monokuma: That’s riiiight!  
  
Judge Despair: Even if the victim committed suicide, it would be your responsibility to find that out. This class trial would still happen, and we would still be in this same situation with each other.  
  
Akio: That’s… ridiculous!  
  
Judge Despair: Deal with it, you dick brick. Everything can’t be fair.  
  
Akio: Why would there be-!?  
  
Judge Despair: Look, are you gonna give me your shitty survey about how everything is unfair to you, or are you gonna do the trial? Cuz you’re wasting everyone’s time here with your unnecessary questionnaire.  
  
Haruka: Just let it go, Akio.   
  
Emilia: And stop whining. That’s not gonna help us here.  
  
Akio: … You remember that, Web Designer.  
  
Haruka: Anyways, so from that piece of information, we could include that any damage done to Ariane was inside of her body. That’s also listed on the Monokuma file.  
  
Asougi: Meaning, there could only be one thing that could’ve done the trick.   
  
Mariana: What would that be?  
  
Asougi: Allow me to discuss with you all. That may clarify for everyone a little better.  


####  **Non-Stop Debate 2**

Roland’s Account  
Poison Label  
Mysterious Clear Liquid  
Food on the Floor  
  
Asougi: There is only one thing that could’ve killed Ariane.  
  
And the answer is quite clear.  
  
Buck: Stop beatin’ around the bush, and tell us!  
  
Maya: Did she get sick?  
  
Marcel: I don’t think it would be that easy.  
  
Satomi: Maybe it was _**a tapeworm**_!  
  
Yuri: Gross!   
  
Asougi: I was thinking poison.  
  
Marcel: Poison!?  
  
Haruka: That doesn’t sound possible.   
  
Where would they even get the poison?  
  
Katashi: Wouldn’t we have found…   
  
_**Some sort of evidence?**_  
  
Asougi: I’m telling you, there’s no other alternative.  
  
Haruka: You’re in out of your head.  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

*Shoot Some sort of evidence? With “Mysterious Clear Liquid”  
  
Kumiko: _YOU HAVE MY TRUST!  
  
_**BREAK**

 

Kumiko: Katashi, you’re right!  
  
Katashi: Huh? What do you mean, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: I wasn’t thinking of this until now, but I found this strange liquid by the food, in the kitchen.  
  
Catherine: A liquid?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. It was a small puddle of some clear liquid.  
  
Catherine: Wouldn’t it be possible for it to just be grease?  
  
Kumiko: That’s what I thought at first, but then I was thinking, what if this was what we were looking for? What if this was the evidence we needed to unveil the murder method?  
  
Mariana: Hold on. You’re saying that Ariane consumed poison in the kitchen? But she died on the deck, right?  
   
Buck: Oh yeah. That’s kinda sketchy to me.  
  
Roland: If she really took the poison in the kitchen, then would there be evidence pointing to that?  
  
Kumiko: Yes, actually.  
  
Roland: Really?  
  
Maya: What’s the evidence, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: _The evidence pointing to Ariane being exposed to poison in the kitchen was…_

{Truth Bullet Select}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_  
_*Select “Food on the Ground”*  
  
Kumiko: _I KNOW!  
  
_Kumiko: There was a small pool of blood on the floor of the kitchen. In that pool, was a piece of food.  
  
Roland: Food?  
  
Buck: Wait, you mean the same food that Yuri made? Are you sayin’ Yuri poisoned his own food!?  
  
Yuri: WHAT!?   
  
Haruka: That seems highly possible.  
  
Yuri: H-h-hold on! This is a huge mistake!  
  
Marcel: It is your cooking, Yuri.  
  
Satomi: Yeah! Start fessing up, boy!  
  
Yuri: W-wait a minute! How do you guys even know the food was poisoned!? Just because there was some liquid on the floor, doesn’t mean anything!  
  
Emilia: Didn’t you pay attention to what happened?  
  
Yuri: Huh!?  
  
Emilia: You know what I’m talking about, right Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: _Aaaand it’s me again. However, I do know what she means. She’s referring to…  
  
_A) Ariane’s allergies  
B) Yuri’s use of bad seasoning  
C) Ariane’s dying message

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Select “Ariane’s dying message”  
  
Kumiko: _I KNOW!  
  
_Kumiko: It was Ariane’s last words.  
  
**_Ariane: Please… everyone… don’t eat… Yuri’s… food…  
  
  
_**Kumiko: Ariane specifically told us not to eat Yuri’s food. Meaning, there was something wrong with Yuri’s cooking. However, that’s not the only thing that made it clear.  
  
Select “Quarantined Food”  
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: All of Yuri’s food was quarantined by Monokuma. He made it clear that the food was “contaminated.”  
  
Monokuma: That’s right! All of the food in the kitchen was contaminated.  
  
Judge Despair: We couldn’t just let you guys near something that was contaminated. It would kinda ruin this killing game, you know?  
  
Yuri: But that’s-  
  
Akio: 100% true?  
  
Yuri: Don’t finish my sentences!  
  
Buck: Just confess already! You killed Ariane, didn’t cha!?  
  
Yuri: Wait, no! I would never do that!

 

Haruka: Do you have any evidence to support your alibi?  
  
Yuri: Well… ummm…   
  
Haruka: If you have no way to support your alibi, then there’s no way for us to confirm you’re telling the truth.  
  
Yuri: W-wait a minute! You guys have it all wrong! I wouldn’t do that! In fact, Kumiko knows what I’m talking about!  
  
Kumiko: I do?  
  
Yuri: Yeah! Tell them what I told you! Let them know that I’m not a liar!  
  
Satomi: Somethin’ is really fishy here.  
  
Buck: Sorry. That’s me.  
  
Satomi: What the-?! Shut up! I’m tryin’ to think here!  
  
Buck: Hey! You brought it up!   


####  **Non-Stop Debate 3**

Yuri’s Account  
Monokuma File 1  
Haruka’s Account  
Mysterious Clear Liquid

 

Haruka: Start presenting your evidence.  
  
Yuri: Don’t rush me, okay?!  
  
Buck: Well, if you don’t start fessin’ up…   
  
Buck: Then we’ll blame you for this!  
  
Yuri: But I should know more than anyone here!  
  
Yuri: There was _**no substance of any kind**_ in the kitchen!!  
  
Satomi: You sure about that?   
  
Satomi: You could’ve been **hidin’ it the whole time**.  
  
Akio: I’m tempted to believe that.  
  
Haruka: Well, Yuri? Do you have a defense?  
  
Yuri: You got it all wrong!!   
  
Yuri: If anyone would know anything…   
  
Yuri: It would be me!!   
  
Yuri: I was there for _**most of the day!!**_  
  
Yuri: I promise you all! It was not me!!  
  
Satomi: You’re gonna need more than that, cupcake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot most of the day with “Yuri’s Account”*  
  
Kumiko: You have my trust!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: Yuri’s right. He was spending most of his day in the kitchen preparing a meal for us.  
  
Haruka: Oh?  
  
Kumiko: If anything would’ve been there, Yuri would’ve been the first to notice, right?  
  
Yuri: Y-yeah! That’s right! There’s no way-  
  
Satomi: Sorry to break it to you, hun.  
  
Yuri: Huh?!  
  
Kumiko: Satomi?  
  
Satomi: Kumi, are you blind, or just plain gullible?  
  
Kumiko: What do you mean, Satomi?  
  
Satomi: Isn’t it obvious? “Yuri” spent most of his time in the kitchen. You know how much that means to me? Nothing.  
  
Yuri: W-wait. Hold on a minute!  
  
Kumiko: But Yuri would-  
  
Satomi: Listen Kumi. You’re doin’ good, but leave this to me, pumpkin. I’ll expose this liar for the fake he is!  
  
Yuri: That’s wrong! I didn’t do this!! I would never hurt my friend!!! You gotta believe me!!  
  
Satomi: That’s somethin’ a true criminal would say.  
  
Kumiko: I don’t think it’s the time to be pointing fingers…   
  
Roland: Hold on! Are you going to suggest that he’s the one behind this crime?  
  
Satomi: Well, maybe I am! What are you gonna do about it, short stack?  
  
Roland: Watch how you talk to me, and my partner!  
  
Asougi: Let’s try to talk about this in a calm manner.  
  
Satomi: Stay out of this, bronchiti-sarus!  
**  
_Satomi: He has to be the culprit! Asougi: Everyone calm down! Roland: You’re all wrong!_**

####  **Mass-Panic Debate**

**_  
_** Haruka’s Account  
Akio’s Account  
Marcel’s Account  
Roland’s Account  
  
Satomi: He had to be the culprit! Asougi: Guys, let’s all calm down! Roland: Do not suggest that he was the culprit!  
  
Yuri: But I didn’t do it! Emilia: You’re all acting like children. Buck: Why are ya stickin’ up for ya boyfriend?  
  
Yuri: I would never do that! Emilia: Can we discuss this normally? Buck: Are you workin’ with him?  
  
Satomi: Is that really the case? Maya: Oooh! I wanna be part of this, too! Roland: Mind your tongue, common crook!  
  
Satomi: You were **in the kitchen by yourself** , no? Maya: Hellooooo rowdy people! Roland: Or lose it to my might!  
  
Yuri: I’m telling you, I didn’t do it! Asougi: This is getting us nowhere… Buck: AH! Don’t hurt me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Shoot in the kitchen by yourself with “Roland’s Account”*  
  
Kumiko: _I HEAR IT!  
  
_**BREAK**

 

Kumiko: Actually, Satomi. Yuri wasn’t by himself.  
  
Satomi: Huh? What are you on about?  
  
Kumiko: Roland was with Yuri for a good while.  
  
Roland: Yeah! That’s right! I was with Yuri! I kept him some company, while he stood there to cook. During my time there, I saw nothing that could be considered lethal!  
  
Yuri: See? I’m innocent! There’s no way-  
  
Haruka: Actually, I must ask something.  
  
Yuri: W-wha-!?  
  
Haruka: Roland, were you with Yuri the “whole” time he was in the kitchen?  
  
Roland: Uhh… well, I stood with him when he started cooking at 12 sharp. I did, however, leave him around 1 P.M.  
  
Haruka: So, a whole hour to himself, hm? So, there’s still a chance that Yuri could’ve been the culprit.  
  
Roland: There’s no way! It couldn’t have been Yuri!  
  
Haruka: How do you know he wasn’t hiding the murder weapon?  
  
Roland: Well, that’s… urmm…   
  
Yuri: Roland?  
  
Haruka: Sorry, Yuri. You are still up for questions.  
  
Yuri: But, it wasn’t me.  
  
Marcel: That’s not gonna change the situation, Yuri. You need evidence.  
  
Yuri: But wait, how do we know Haruka or Akio didn’t do it!? They weren’t even at the party, were they?  
  
Haruka: I’m pretty sure that’s not possible.  
  
Yuri: Why?  
  
Akio: Kumiko, please be a good girl, and explain to the nitwit who doesn’t pay attention.  
  
Emilia: How about you ask her a little better?

  
Kumiko: It’s okay, Emilia. I got this.   
  
Emilia: Alright.   
  
Kumiko: _However, I didn’t appreciate that statement. So, the reason Haruka and Akio couldn’t have committed the crime. I think I may know the answer, but I need to think about what they told me. I just gotta think. What did they do around the time of death?  
  
_

####  **Under the Pressure  
  
**

Question 1: Where were Akio and Haruka before the time of death?  
A) In the Pantry  
B) In the Political Office  
  
Question 2: Where were Akio and Haruka during the time of death?  
A) On the deck  
B) In the Political Office  
  
Question 3: What alibi assures that they were in the Political office?  
A) Each other  
B) Cameras  
C) They’re anti-social

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Answers: B, B, A  
  
Kumiko: _I HAVE A FULL UNDERSTANDING!_  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: No. They couldn’t have done it.  
  
Yuri: What!?  
  
Roland: What proof is there?  
  
Kumiko: Well, Haruka and Akio were with each other in the Political Office, during and before the time of death.  
  
Roland: They could have been lying, you know?  
  
Haruka: No. We have each other’s alibis.   
  
  
Akio: Meaning that we would not have been able to leave the office without one another knowing. However, that doesn’t mean Haruka didn’t leave the office.  
  
Roland: Huh?  
  
Akio: Around 1:55 P.M., Haruka did leave for about ten minutes, before returning back to the office.  
  
Roland: Is this true, Haruka?  
  
Haruka: That is correct. However, that does not mean I committed the crime.  
  
Roland: Then present your evidence!  
  
Haruka: Very well. If evidence is what you require, then I shall give you evidence.  


####  **Non-Stop Debate 4**

Haruka’s Account  
Akio’s Account  
Missing Poison  
Yuri’s Account  
  
Yuri: You had a few minutes to yourself…   
  
So you could’ve committed the crime, too!  
  
Haruka: I did no such thing.  
  
Roland: Where’s your proof, then?  
  
Yuri: You went out _**in the hall by yourself…** _  
  
So, you had **no witnesses!**  
  
Haruka: Is that right?  
  
Akio: Haruka. Things aren’t looking so good for you.  
  
Haruka: I’m just admiring Yuri’s arrogance a little.  
  
Yuri: What!?  
  
Roland: Do not let her get to you, Yuri.  
  
In the end…   
  
She’ll end up _**the culprit!**_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_  
_ *Shoot no witnesses with “Haruka’s Account”  
  
Kumiko: THAT’S WRONG!  
  
**BREAK**

 

Kumiko: No, Yuri. There were witnesses.  
  
Yuri: What!?  
  
Kumiko: During Haruka’s absence, she had two witnesses. One witness was Marcel, who was heading to his show.  
  
Marcel: Oh yeah! I remember seeing you. You looked intrigued by the show, a little bit.  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Kumiko: The other witness… was Ariane.  
  
Mariana: You saw… Ariane?  
  
Haruka: Yes. She looked like she was heading towards the kitchen. That was when I was heading back to the Political Office. Last I checked, the Political Office steers away from the kitchen, so I wouldn’t have any time to go in there.  
  
Asougi: So, the only other suspect at this time is…   
  
Maya: Yuri!   
  
Yuri: W-w-wait a minute! You can’t just accuse me, because it was conveniently my food! I wouldn’t waste perfectly good food like that! You gotta listen to me!  
  
Satomi: Sorry, buster. The jig is up.   
  
Buck: I think I know who I’m votin’ for!  
  
Judge Despair: Voting?  
  
Monokuma: Are you guys done, already? This would be a really fast class trial, if you guys voted right now!  
  
Judge Despair: Probably the fastest trial in history.   
  
Haruka: I think it’s about time we voted, and ended this corrupt trial.  
  
Akio: I agree. Working with commoners is hard, as it is.  
  
Katashi: But, are we really ready to vote?  
  
Rudolph: Evidence all points to Yuri. Rudolph think trial is over.  
  
Maya: I guess that’s that then…   
  
Marcel: So, we’re really gonna vote?  
  
Mariana: That’s what everyone’s saying.  
  
Asougi: … Something feels off… but if that’s really the case, then…   
  
Emilia: …   
  
Yuri: Wait! Guys! You can’t just vote for me! If you guys vote for me, then everyone loses! Please! You gotta listen! Roland, back me up!  
  
Roland: Sorry, Yuri…   
  
Yuri: What!?  
  
Roland: I just… can’t think of anyone else…   
  
Yuri: No… No, please! You have to listen! Please!  
  
Kumiko: _… Are we really ready to vote? Should we really vote for Yuri, as the blackened? … Something’s bothering me. The evidence is all clearly pointing to Yuri, as if it was done with intention. I don’t think we should end this trial yet, but everyone is so set on voting for Yuri. If I let this transpire, if I really let this happen, then we may as well be giving up to the mastermind. No. I can’t let that happen. I gotta do something. I gotta figure something out. Otherwise, we’re all done for.  
  
_

####  **Class Trial: Intermission**

 

Monokuma: Woohoo! Halftime show!  
  
Judge Despair: This is a really half-assed show, lemme tell ya.  
  
Monokuma: Well, has anyone figured out who the blackened is?  
  
Judge Despair: I know who it is.  
  
Monokuma: You do? Oooh! Do tell!  
  
Judge Despair: *whispers to Monokuma*  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhu! Is it really? I would’ve never guessed!  
  
Judge Despair: I know, right? In fact, I think I’m gonna give a hint to our lovely audience. *pulls out the Ukulele*  
  
Monokuma: Uh-oh… He pulled out his ukulele.  
  
Judge Despair: Now then. Here’s a tune that’ll give a hint towards who the blackened. *plays the first tune of Megalovania*  
  
Monokuma: …… What kind of hint was that?  
  
Judge Despair: It wasn’t. That was a really shitty joke going around the internet.   
  
Monokuma: Well, then what’s the hint?  
  
Judge Despair: There is no hint.   
  
Monokuma: Huh? But you said-  
  
Judge Despair: When I said hint, I meant I wasn’t going to give the answer. Wanna find out who the blackened is? Find out yourselves, and stop pestering me with questions.  
  
Monokuma: But no one asked you any-  
  
Judge Despair: Shut up, Monokuma.  


####  **Class Trial: Resume  
  
**

Judge Despair: Sheesh. This class trial sucks.  
  
Monokuma: Really? I think it’s going by smoothly.  
  
Judge Despair: Really? Cuz if that was the case, this trial would be over already. Christ, and I thought old detective movies had bad tension to them.  
  
Monokuma: Is it really appropriate to compare this to a-  
  
Judge Despair: …   
  
Monokuma: Uhh…   
  
Judge Despair: … No. Go on, Monokuma. I wanna hear the punchline.  
  
Monokuma: Ermm… Right… Nevermind.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Haruka: Well? What are we waiting for?  
  
Maya: I’m not sure. I feel a little bothered by this decision. Sampson? What do you think?  
  
Akio: No one needs your, or your imaginary friend’s opinion, anyways.  
  
Maya: I’m just saying… is it really time to end the trial? And imaginary? He’s right here!  
  
Akio: Right…   
  
Yuri: …   
  
Haruka: We reached our verdict. There are no other suspects. Let’s end this trial and-  
  
Kumiko: Hold on.  
  
Haruka: Hmm? What is it, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: It’s just… I don’t think we should end the trial, just yet!  
  
Yuri: Huh?  
  
Akio: You’ve got to be kidding me. You actually want to continue this train wreck?  
  
Kumiko: If you couldn’t tell, I’m not the only one who feels this way. There’s something really strange about this, don’t you think? It seems so… convenient.  
  
Haruka: What do you mean “convenient?”  
  
Kumiko: I think we need to look things over again. If we mess this up, then we won’t get a second chance! We’ll all be executed, and this mystery will never see the light!  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Akio: That’s absurd. Do you really think-?  
  
Emilia: I second her notion.  
  
Akio: What?!  
  
Emilia: We can’t just end the class trial, without knowing the facts. We’re going off a hunch, all because of evidence pointing to a suspect.  
  
Asougi: I agree. Sorry. I didn’t wanna be the only one who thought that way, but now I can say with a straight face, that I wanna keep going!  
  
Maya: Oooh! If you guys are in, then so am I! Sampson’s in, too!  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph will also join friends!  
  
Mariana: Count me in! I won’t give up on all these beautiful people!  
  
Marcel: So, we’re actually continuing this trial?  
  
Mariana: Uh, yeah? We’re gonna find this scumbag killer, and bring them to justice!  
  
Marcel: Well, in that case, I’m not clowning around here!  
  
Roland: I shall also believe in Yuri! I never had a single doubt in my partner! Now, keep your head high, Yuri!   
  
Yuri: Everyone. Thank you!   
  
Katashi: However, Yuri still has a lot of dirt on him. If he really isn’t the culprit, is there a way he can prove himself innocent?  
  
Yuri: Well, I…   
  
Buck: Of course he can’t! He’s got the look of a guilty child, who just broke his father’s nobel prize, see?  
  
Satomi: Sorry, but I’m not convinced that Yuri isn’t a suspect. You gotta present evidence to-  
  
Kumiko: Actually, there is evidence that Yuri is innocent.  
  
Yuri: Huh?  
  
Buck: There is?   
  
Kumiko: Yes there is. Right, Emilia?  
  
Emilia: What?  
  
Kumiko: You remember, Emilia, don’t you? You gotta remember what we talked about. Okay?   
  
Emilia: …?  
  
Kumiko: _I didn’t wanna have to do this. However, with people still pinning the blame on Yuri, the only way to point the blame away, is to do a little story forging. I’ll expose the truth with a single white lie. I just hope Emilia follows along._ Alright. Let’s discuss this matter right here!  


####  **Non-Stop Debate 5**

Yuri’s Account  
Marcel’s Account  
Emilia and Ariane  
Overboard Rule  
  
Kumiko: I’m convinced that Yuri isn’t the culprit.  
  
Haruka: He needs evidence.  
  
Does he happen to have any?  
  
Yuri: …   
  
Akio: Not even **a witness **to back him up.  
  
It’s absolutely pathetic.  
  
Roland: He was with me!  
  
Haruka: There was **an hour** time window…  
  
Where he was by himself.  
  
Roland: C’mon, Yuri. Just say something.  
  
Yuri: I… don’t know…   
  
Buck: He’s got nothin’ to say…   
  
Cuz he’s _**the culprit!**_  
  
Roland: Bite your tongue, fiend!  
  
Buck: ACK!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Shoot a witness with lie bullet; “Emilia and Ariane” into “Emilia and Yuri”  
  
Kumiko: _This lie, will answer our questions!  
  
_**Perjury BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: Hold on! I just remembered!  
  
Satomi: You did? Well, spill the beans!  
  
Kumiko: Yuri had one other witness with him, while he was cooking. And that was Emilia!  
  
Emilia: !?  
  
Kumiko: Right, Emilia?  
  
Asougi: Uh, oh yeah! I remember now! Emilia was talking to us about that. Right before the trial started, she mentioned it to us.  
  
Kumiko: It was a last second thing, so it kinda slipped my mind! Sorry everyone!  
  
Emilia: … … …   
  
Kumiko: _C’mon, Emilia… Pull through for us.  
  
_Buck: Emilia is awfully quiet. This sounds like-  
  
Emilia: Yeah. I forgot about that, too.  
  
Buck: Huh!?  
  
Emilia: Sorry, I haven’t said anything about it, for so long. This whole trial has been occupying my mind for quite some time now, it must’ve slipped my mind.  
  
Yuri: … Uhh, yeah! See? I have my alibi right here!  
  
Kumiko: Yeah! Looks like it! _Thanks, Emilia.  
  
_Emilia: Yeah. Sorry about that, everyone.  
  
Buck: …   
  
Akio: I smell a lie in the room.  
  
Kumiko: _Crap!  
  
_Akio: How can important information like that just “slip” your mind? This is a class trial, and you want to bring up last second information?  
  
Emilia: Believe it, or not. This is the truth. I was with Yuri while he was cooking, and I didn’t see anything wrong with the set up.  
  
Yuri: Y-yeah! That’s right! And we left together around 1:55 P.M. to move to the show!   
  
Emilia: That’s why Yuri and I were two of the last people to appear for the show.  
  
Buck: Hold on a sec! But Yuri appeared after Marcel and Mariana, right? What was he doin’ durin’ that time!?  
  
Satomi: Oh yeah! Yuri was the very last person to show up! He still could’ve done it, right?!  
  
Buck: Doesn’t anyone remember when everyone appeared for the show?  
  
Asougi: Actually, that would be me.  
  
Satomi: Okay, well? If you know, then tell us!  
  
Judge Despair: Things are getting a little spicy here.  
  
Monokuma: Like the peppers I just ate, before this trial!  
  
Judge Despair: Did you touch my stache, again!?  
  
Monokuma: Nooooooo?  
  
Asougi: Kumiko, if you would, please give them the list I gave you.  
  
Kumiko: _Of course, you’re calling me to do it. *sigh* Well, I guess I gotta do it.  
  
*_Select “Order People Showed Up”*  
  
Kumiko: _I KNOW!_  
  
Kumiko: This is the order that everyone appeared for the show, according to Asougi. It was Maya, Asougi, Rudolph, Catherine, Roland, Buck, Satomi, Katashi, me, Emilia, Mariana, Marcel, and Yuri.  
  
Buck: AHA! Yuri was the last one to this show!  
  
Yuri: That’s because I had to make a stop to my room, before heading to the show!  
  
Satomi: Just face it! You’re the fucker that poisoned Ariane!  
  
Yuri: Nonono! You guys are mistaken!  
  
Roland: I believe him!  
  
Yuri: R-Roland?  
  
Roland: I won’t sit by, and let you guys play the blame game, with Yuri. I believe he wasn’t responsible for such a crime!  
  
Yuri: Roland…   
  
Marcel: But no one else could’ve done it. It had to be Yuri, right?  
  
Mariana: I don’t think it was. I’m not sure what it is, but I’m willing to believe Yuri didn’t do it.  
  
Katashi: Yuri’s alibi’s are very lackluster. I can’t be convinced that he hasn’t done this.  
  
Asougi: I won’t blame Yuri for this crime. In fact, I want to believe him, too!  
  
Akio: Believing, and knowing are two different things.  
  
Emilia: If you’re mouth is as big as your ego, then I bet all you do is talk a lot of crap.  
  
Akio: Why you…   
  
Haruka: Yuri’s hands are not clean, in my eyes.  
  
Kumiko: Our opinions are all over the place…   
  
**_Judge Despair: THEN LET’S CLEAN THIS MESS!  
  
_**Judge Despair: Aaaahahahahahahahahaaaaa! Opinions all over the place, you say?  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Satomi: What are you goin’ on about, you looney?  
  
Judge Despair: I was just thinking how messy this trial is really getting. You guys are just arguing like a bunch of animals. So, I figured, let’s settle this like ladies and gentlemen!  
  
Monokuma: Are you thinking what I’m thinking?  
  
Judge Despair: Oh, Monokuma! This is the one time where you and I can agree!  
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: The SS Despair Killing Getaway is proud to present… it’s very own Morphenomenal Trial Grounds!!   
  
Haruka: Morphenomenal?  
  
Judge Despair: Instead of asking, have a look at your podiums. This very trial ground has the ability to change form, and turn into a battlefield, fitting for something I like to call a Debate Battle!  
  
Asougi: So, we’re pretty much just debating.  
  
Monokuma: When you put it in a boring sense like that, it’s just no fun.  
  
Mariana: This trial isn’t exactly fun.  
  
Monokuma: NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE!  
  
Judge Despair: This isn’t a battle of facts anymore. This is a battle of whose opinion matters more! To be honest, I don’t really give a shit about any of your opinions. However, for the sake of the Debate Battle, I’m entitled to give a shit!  
  
Emilia: … That’s a way to put it.  
  
Kumiko: But, we still need facts, don't we?

 

Judge Despair: ........ Well, yeah. I guess you're not wrong. Anyways! Monokuma! Set the stage!  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhu! Yes sir!  


####  **Debate Scrum: START**  


Judge Despair: Let the debate… commence!

  
Yuri did poison the food >>>>><<<<< Yuri didn’t poison the food ** _  
_**  
Buck: Yuri was the only one who had access to the **kitchen.**  
Roland: Anyone could access the **kitchen** at any time.  
  
Satomi: Yuri was in there by **himself** for most of the time!  
Mariana: He wasn’t by **himself** , because Roland and Emilia were there.  
  
Akio: That’s Kumiko’s **lie** , isn’t it?  
Emilia: No. The fact that I was with Yuri, wasn’t a **lie**.  
  
Marcel: If Yuri didn’t contaminate the food, then **who** did?  
Yuri: The one **who** did that, was the real killer!  
  
Haruka: How do we know you aren’t trying to cover up for your **crime**?  
Kumiko: This isn’t Yuri’s **crime** , that much is for sure!  
  
*Final Push*  
  
Kumiko & Co.: THIS IS OUR ANSWER!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: It’s too soon to decide the culprit! And I don’t think Yuri is the culprit!  
  
Haruka: … If not Yuri, then whom?  
  
Kumiko: That’s what we’ll find out! But we’ll do it together!  
  
Emilia: We can’t make simple conclusions about who the culprit is. We need to focus on other details of the case.  
  
Judge Despair: Other details are nice.  
  
Emilia: Shut up. Don’t butt in.  
  
Judge Despair: Hey! Fuck you!  
  
Catherine: So, what now? If Yuri really isn’t the culprit, then who else is can we suspect?  
  
Kumiko: That… I’m not sure of…   
  
Akio: So, you’re suggesting we play the guessing game, and jeopardize our lives?  
  
Kumiko: No. What I’m suggesting is that we look over this case again.   
  
Maya: Look over it?   
  
Kumiko: We should retrace everything that happened. What we saw during the show, and how it happened.  
  
Asougi: I see. If we retrace our steps, we might find something new, right?  
  
Kumiko: Exactly.  
  
Emilia: I guess that little sprout of yours is blooming.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Emilia: It’s a joke. Calm down.  
  
Kumiko: _It’s nice to know that Emilia has a sense of humor. Well, now’s not the time to make jokes. We gotta look back and see if we can find anything new._ Alright. Let’s do this!  


####  **Non-Stop Debate 6**

Monokuma File 1  
Marcel’s Account  
Dressing Room  
Yuri’s Account  
  
Kumiko: Let’s look over what happened.  
  
Asougi: Everyone showed up at different times for the show.  
  
Yuri was **the last one** to show up.  
  
Yuri: That’s because I made a stop to my room.  
  
Maya: I was having conversation with Sampson!  
  
Akio: Not helpful…   
  
Mariana: And then, when everyone gathered…   
  
We started _**the show.**_  
  
Marcel: Mariana performed first.  
  
Afterward, I gave my stupendous performance!  
  
Mariana: Show off.  
  
Roland: During Marcel’s performance, Ariane walked in…   
  
To give us all a **dying message!**  
  
Emilia: That covers everything.  
  
Haruka: I discovered nothing new from any of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot the show with “Marcel’s Account”  
  
Kumiko: You have my trust!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: Mariana, that’s it!  
  
Mariana: What’s it?  
  
Satomi: What are you blabberin’ about!?  
  
Kumiko: The show!   
  
Mariana: What about the show?  
  
Kumiko: The show was probably used to assist with the murder! Marcel, you told me about this before, right?  
  
Marcel: I did? I mean, oh yeah! I did tell you that! Someone probably took advantage of the show in a way. The question is “how did they do it?”   
  
Kumiko: I think I got this. _Yes. It’s coming closer to the truth now. The culprit took advantage of the show in some way. But how? How did the culprit take advantage of the show?  
  
_

####  **Hangman’s Gambit  
  
**

_ _ _ _ _   _ _

ovpUerC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
  
*Spell “Cover Up”*  
  
Kumiko: It’s becoming clear!  
  
**CLEAR  
  
**Kumiko: The show was used as a cover up!  
  
Emilia: A cover up?  
  
Kumiko: Yes. The culprit was using the show to cover up the crime. And when everyone was distracted, the culprit made their way to the kitchen, to make their move.  
  
Satomi: So, while we were watching the show, someone did the deed?  
  
Asougi: I don’t think that’s what she means.  
  
Satomi: Whatchu talkin’ about?  
  
Asougi: I think your timing is a little off, Satomi. In fact, I think Kumiko might have an idea of when this crime was taking place.  
  
Kumiko: Wait, I do?  
  
Asougi: Take into consideration all the alibis we went over. Once you do, you’ll know your answer.  
  
Kumiko: _All the alibis. If I consider that no one outside of the show committed the crime, then this crime had to have taken place…  
  
_A) Right before the show  
B) During the show  
C) Before the show announcement

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Right before the show”*  
  
Kumiko: _I KNOW!  
  
_Kumiko: It had to have taken place right before the show started.  
  
Emilia: That means, a number of people are without an alibi now.   
  
Maya: What!? I don’t wanna be a suspect!  
  
Yuri: Join the club, sister.  
  
Roland: Hold on. Yuri couldn’t have done it. He has his alibi, remember?  
  
Emilia: That also gives me an alibi, seeing as I was with Yuri during my time before the show.  
  
Akio: Once again, we’re playing a big guessing game, to find the culprit.  
  
Kumiko: No. I don’t think so.  
  
Akio: Oh? Have you learned something, commoner?  
  
Emilia: Let her talk, and stop talking.  
  
Akio: ...  
  
  
Kumiko: I just need a minute to think. _This crime took place right before the show. A good number of people don’t have an alibi anymore. Meaning that it could be anyone. No. I don’t think that’s the case. I have this hunch, and I think it’s pointing me in the right direction. I’ve considered all the alibis and the events of the show, and now, I think I have my suspect._

Select a person!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_  
*_Select “Marcel Glasgow”*  
  
Kumiko: _No turning back!  
  
_Kumiko: _… There’s no doubt about it. I’ve considered all the possibilities, and this is the one possibility I need to explore. As much as I don’t want to point fingers, and start accusing people, in order to see this trial through, I need to go with my hunch, and begin asking my own questions._ Hey, Marcel?  
  
Marcel: Huh? What’s up, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: _There’s no turning back. I won’t turn back now. I need to expose the truth, even if I have to accuse one of the friends I’ve made on this boat. I’m sorry, but I will expose the truth!_ I have a question for you.  
  
Marcel: Ask away.  
  
Kumiko: … … … … … … … … _No. Turning. Back._ What were you doing before the show?  
  
Marcel: Huh?  
  
Mariana: Whoa. Kumiko?  
  
Emilia: Your expression is… different.  
  
Kumiko: It’s exactly as I asked. What were you doing before the show started?  
  
Marcel: That’s not exactly how you asked, but-  
  
Asougi: Stop stalling, and answer the question, Marcel.  
  
Marcel: Whoa! What’s with the aggression, Asougi!?  
  
Kumiko: Just answer me!  


Marcel: … Sheesh… If you really wanna know, I was preparing for my show.  
  
Kumiko: Is that really all you were doing?  
  
Marcel: What do you mean? Wait! Are you calling me out as a suspect!?  
  
Kumiko: I don’t want to call anyone out as a suspect, however, if we want to figure this case out, then we should explore more possibilities.  
  
Marcel: You’re going off a possibility!?  
  
Mariana: Umm… Kumiko? Are you okay? I know Marcel can be a little… looney sometimes, but… he’s kind of an idiot.  
  
Marcel: Yeah! I’m kind of an idiot! …….. HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!  
  
Asougi: I’ve gotta say Kumiko… This is a strange pick for a suspect.  
  
Emilia: Instead of judging her decisions, let’s hear her out. She may be onto something.  
  
Asougi: I never doubted her. It just kinda threw me off.  
  
Kumiko: Now, Marcel. Please tell me more in detail what you were doing before the show started.  
  
Marcel: Are you actually doing this to-  
  
Kumiko: Marcel. Please just answer me.   
  
Marcel: … Alright, alright. I’ll tell you what I was doing. As long as you get off my back about it. This is unbearable.

  
Monokuma: I get it! Ahahahahahahahaaaa!  
  
Judge Despair: It wasn’t that funny.  
  
Monokuma: You gotta learn to appreciate a bear pun, here and there.  
  
Judge Despair: Well, I don’t. So, sucks to be you.  
  
Marcel: *sigh* Alright. Let’s get this over with!  


####  **  
Non-Stop Debate 7**

Dressing Room  
Overboard Rule  
Marcel’s Account  
Order People Showed Up  
  
Kumiko: Now, answer me.   
  
What were you doing before the show?  
  
Marcel: Alright, so first…   
  
I went to get ready for my show.  
  
Asougi: Be more specific please.  
  
Marcel: Talk about a bunch of mood killers.  
  
Alright fine.   
  
I went **in the dressing room** to get ready.  
  
Emilia: And then what?  
  
Marcel: I went down the hall…   
  
And met up with **Haruka**!  
  
Catherine: You mentioned this, yes.  
  
Marcel: And I went to my show.  
  
See? _**Nothing else happened.**_  
  
Mariana: Kumiko? Are you sure you’re okay?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
  
*Shoot in the dressing room with “Dressing Room”*  
  
Kumiko: THAT’S WRONG!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: Marcel. Why did you lie to us just now?  
  
Marcel: I beg your pardon?  
  
Kumiko: You went to the dressing room, you said?  
  
Marcel: Uhh, yeah! O-of course I did!  
  
Emilia: That’s not what I heard.  
  
Marcel: Huh!?  
  
Mariana: Marcel, don’t you remember? We didn’t go to the dressing room.  
  
Marcel: !?!?! Uhhh, y-yeah! Whoops! I guess all this stress is really getting to me! You know, with all the being accused for a crime, and the murder? You know. The usual stuff. Oh wait, that’s not usual stuff!  
  
Mariana: … Marcel? Are you okay?  
  
Marcel: Of course I am, woman! I’m an entertainer, and clearly Kumiko wasn’t a fan of my entertaining ways.  
  
Kumiko: _The fact that he lied to me, definitely shows that he’s hiding something. Why would he lie about going to the dressing room, and act like he forgot? My hunch was on to something. I shouldn’t stop here.  
  
_Marcel: Hold on a minute! Why do you even think I would have anything to do with Ariane’s death? That’s total nonsense! All I tried to do was give everyone a show to laugh about, and you’re trying to pin the blame on me!?  
  
Maya: I gotta admit, Sampson and I aren’t convinced. Why would Marcel do that?   
  
Katashi: Marcel has done nothing, but try to make us smile these past few days. That would be a fatality if Marcel of all people committed this crime!  
  
Rudolph: Even Rudolph thinks it’s a little too off. Marcel was at show, no?  
  
Emilia: That doesn’t mean he couldn’t have been responsible.  
  
Rudolph: What does Emilia mean?  
  
Emilia: You guys remember, right? What we literally just heard? There was someone who saw Marcel walking to his show, before the show began.  
  
Satomi: You guys are horrible at payin’ attention, I swear. Kumi, shed some light for them.  
  
Kumiko: _The person who saw Marcel in the hallway… Yeah, it was…  
  
_A) Ariane  
B) Haruka  
C) Satomi  
D) Emilia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Select “Haruka”*

  
  
Kumiko: _I KNOW!  
  
_Kumiko: It was Haruka, right?  
  
Haruka: Yes. I saw Marcel walking down the hall, to the show.   
  
Marcel: But, that doesn’t mean anything!  
  
Asougi: What it means, is that you were doing something, before the show started, and that something wasn’t getting ready.  
  
Marcel: And you’re just gonna assume that I committed a murder!?  
  
Emilia: If you don’t start presenting your evidence, then yes.  
  
Marcel: God dammit! Why are people so hateful towards clowns! What did clowns do to deserve this!?  
  
Mariana: Marcel… are you okay?  
  
Marcel: Keep quiet, woman! I’m thinking!  
  
Mariana: Ah!  
  
Kumiko: _He’s really losing himself here. I gotta get to him a little bit longer. If I do that, a new truth might expose itself._ Let’s go over this case again. That might shed some light on this case.  
  
Marcel: What? Again!?  
  
Akio: That’s what she said.  
  
Judge Despair: We keep this up, I’m gonna fall asleep.  
  
Monokuma: Don’t fall asleep, yet! Things are just heating up!  
  
Judge Despair: Oh, I bet. Zzzzz…   
  
Monokuma: Hey! Sleeping on the job is super unprofessional! _  
  
_

####  **Non-Stop Debate 8  
  
**

Missing Poison  
Poison Label  
Order People Showed Up  
Overboard Rule  
  
Marcel: It’s not me, alright!?  
  
I would never commit a crime like this!  
  
Asougi: In that case, let’s go over the case, again.  
  
Maya: We know what happened to Ariane.  
  
She walked into the kitchen, **ate the poisoned food…**  
  
And turned into a ghooooost!  
  
Buck: Don’t say shit like that…   
  
Catherine: What happened on the culprit’s end?  
  
Kumiko: They doused the food with the poison they brought.  
  
And most likely left the scene, as fast as possible.  
  
Marcel: Afterward, the culprit probably took the poison bottle…   
  
Back to **the Political Office!**  
  
Katashi: The show was a **_cover up!_**  
  
For this whole crime!  
  
Yuri: Who could it have been?  
  
Marcel: It still could’ve been Yuri, you know?  
  
Yuri: We already went over, that it’s not me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot the Political Office with “Missing Poison”  
  
Kumiko: _THAT’S WRONG!  
  
_**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: Marcel, you just made a terrible mistake.  
  
Marcel: WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?  
  
Kumiko: No one ever said anything about the poison’s location.  
  
Marcel: Wait whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?  
  
Emilia: She’s right. No one ever mentioned anything about any poison anywhere.  
  
Judge Despair: Try saying that three times fast. Honestly, I think I would bite my tongue trying to.  
  
Monokuma: Anythingaboutanypoisonany- OW! I bit my tongue!  
  
Judge Despair: See what I mean?  
  
Marcel: Wait! Someone had to have mentioned it, right!?  
  
Yuri: I didn’t even know there was poison on this boat, to be honest.  
  
Roland: Nor did I.   
  
Haruka: Akio and I do. However, we were the only ones that spent time in the Political Office.   
  
Marcel: But that’s-  
  
Kumiko: Actually, I also knew about the poison’s location.  
  
Marcel: You did!?  
  
Kumiko: When we first started searching the boat, I saw the poison bottles in a cabinet in the Political Office. However, when I went back to check before the trial, it looked like one of them went missing.  
  
Mariana: … Marcel… what’s going on? Is there something you aren’t telling me?  
  
Marcel: H-hold on a minute!  
  
Asougi: Someone probably went in before the show started, and took it.  
  
Marcel: I said hold on a minute!  
  
Emilia: Marcel, you wouldn’t have happened to pass by the Political Office, would you?  
  
Marcel: I SAID HOLD ON!  
  
Kumiko: No. We’ve held on long enough. We want the tru-  
  
**_Marcel: Quit clowning around!!!  
  
_BREAK  
  
**Marcel: What is your deal, Kumiko!?  
  
Kumiko: Whoa! Marcel?  
  
Marcel: I know not everyone is a big fan of clowns and entertainers, but you just like to shove that in my face, don’t you!?  
  
Kumiko: It’s not that, Marcel. We just wanna find the truth.  
  
Marcel: You want the truth! Not all clowns are nice! And I’m about to teach you that lesson the hard way!  


####  **Rebuttal Showdown 2  
  
**

Missing Poison  
Marcel’s Account  
Overboard Rule

Poison Label  
  
Marcel: You seriously wanna accuse me…   
  
All because I’m a clown?   
  
An entertainer!?  
  
You’ve got some nerve, Kumiko!  
  
I’ve done nothing but try to make you smile…   
  
And you’re sitting here, trying to pin the blame on me!  
  
If you didn’t like clowns that much…   
  
Then we don’t have to be friends!!  
  
**Advance  
  
**Kumiko: You’re the only one who mentioned…   
  
About the poison’s location…   
  
Meaning that you were the only one who could’ve known about it at the time.  
  
Marcel: Are you serious, Kumiko!?  
  
I was busy preparing for my show!   
  
I wouldn’t have time to douse the food with poison!  
  
Ariane would’ve **died sooner** , don’t you think!?  
  
I’m no fool, Kumiko!   
  
I’m the Ultimate Entertainer!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
  
*Slice died sooner with “Poison Label”*  
  
Kumiko: _I’ll cut through your words!  
  
_**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: No, not exactly.  
  
Marcel: Oh great. More facts from urban dictionary over here…   
  
Kumiko: During the investigation, Emilia read the label of the poison to us.  
  
Emilia: I remember it clearly, too.   
  
**_“Caution: Do not take a sample of this product. Highly lethal, and takes effect after even the slightest taste. Damages the body from the inside, and death could happen in as little as a few minutes. Handle with caution.”  
  
_**Asougi: Meaning, that she would have a few minutes to act. So, Haruka meeting you in the hall wasn’t just coincidence. You had already set up your trap.  
  
Marcel: What do you mean “my trap?” I had nothing to do with Ariane’s death!   
  
Haruka: You’re really not liking the situation you’re in Marcel. Your tone of voice tells me so.  
  
Satomi: Looks like I made a mistake blaming Yuri for this crime. Sorry, man.  
  
Yuri: Don’t worry about it! At least we have a more prime suspect!  
  
Roland: Well, Marcel? What is your next action?  
  
Marcel: Well… I…   
  
Mariana: … Marcel…?  
  
Marcel: I… think that you’re all crazy!!  
  
Maya: Uh oh! Psycho clown!  
  
  
  
Marcel: Let me ask you guys something. From all the investigating you’ve done, and besides from the Political Office, did you see any poison bottles? Anything at all that even resembles one!?  
  
Kumiko: Well… no, we didn’t.  
  
Marcel: See? The culprit might’ve thrown out the poison, during the investigation! Somewhere far in the sea!  
  
Kumiko: That’s not possible, either.  
  
Marcel: Oh, c’mon!!  
  
Kumiko: _That’s right. There’s a reason that wouldn’t be possible. Something that was made clear to us from the very beginning.  
  
_Select “Overboard Rule”  
  
Kumiko: _I KNOW!  
  
_Kumiko: According to the rules, throwing items overboard is strictly prohibited.  
  
Judge Despair: Yup. Throw anything overboard, and I’ll throw your dead body overboard.  
  
Monokuma: Any act of throwing items overboard is considered littering, and shall be treated as a crime.   
  
Marcel: But… I didn’t do it guys… YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME, ALREADY!  
  
Emilia: Then start presenting better evidence. We don’t want to have to accuse you, but if you’re going to be difficult, then we will.  
  
Marcel: Alright, in that case, I’ll stick with what I was saying before! No one saw any poison around during the investigation, aside from there being any in the Political Office, is that correct?  
  
Asougi: I believe so.  
  
Marcel: Where else would it be then? If no one tried to dispose of the evidence, or if no one saw where it was, then there’s no way to present the evidence of any use of poison!  
  
Maya: Sadly, Sampson and I didn’t see anything. Catherine was sleeping in the dressing room, and we were just looking at all those silly outfits.  
  
Haruka: Outfits?  
  
Maya: You know? The clown outfits. They just look so silly and big!  
  
Akio: I don’t see what that has to do with this case.  
  
Maya: Sorry… I wasn’t very helpful this time around.  
  
Kumiko: _Hold on. The clown outfits… didn’t I see something about them? Wait… Marcel was pulling what seemed to be an endless amount of rainbow string from the outfit.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Clown Suits*  
  
Marcel: Anyways, if you guys don’t have proof of the poison’s location, you can’t accuse me of this crime!  
  
Kumiko: Hold on. I wanna take a few steps back.  
  
Marcel: What do you want now!?  
  
Kumiko: I need to really look into whether you had the poison, or not. I want to explore more possibilities with everyone.  
  
Marcel: What is wrong with you!? Ugh, alright fine! Just know, that you aren’t invited to any more of my shows, when this is over!  
  
Mariana: Seriously, Marcel. What’s gotten into-  
  
Marcel: Just shut your trap, already!  
  
Mariana: Goodness!  
  
Marcel: I’m gonna turn that smile upside down!  


####  **Hope VS Despair! Non-Stop Debate 9  
  
**

Clown Suit  
Order People Showed Up  
Haruka’s Account  
Missing Poison  
  
Marcel: I got nothing to hide!  
  
The poison you speak of, doesn’t exist!  
  
Maya: Maybe he hid it in the **_dressing room?_**  
  
Marcel: Never went there, remember?  
  
Satomi: He couldn’t have **thrown it overboard…**   
  
Buck: He could’ve _**swallowed the bottle.**_  
  
Satomi: That would kill him, dumbass!  
  
Buck: Hey! Watch your language!  
  
Rudolph: Is there no other hiding spot?  
  
Haruka: I can’t think of anywhere else…   
  
Except for the Political Office…   
  
Marcel: Hah! See?  
  
I got **nothing up my sleeves!**  
  
Guess you can’t suspect me, anymore!  
  
Asougi: We can’t give up here.  
  
Emilia: We will uncover this truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot nothing up my sleeves with “Clown Suit”*  
  
Kumiko: _THAT’S WRONG!  
  
_**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: No wait! There’s one other place I haven’t considered!  
  
Marcel: Are you kidding me!?  
  
Emilia: Where would that be?  
  
Kumiko: The only other place we haven’t considered… was inside of Marcel’s suit!  
  
Marcel: What did you say!?  
  
Kumiko: Mariana explained it to Emilia and I, when we saw Marcel’s preview.  
  
Mariana: You mean about the clown suits? Oh yeah, I remember. The clown suits are intentionally inflated to keep a number of items inside of it. It throws off the audience, when the entertainer is performing tricks, such as pulling out rainbow strings, rubber chickens, or even… … .... … … bottles… of poison… … … … … … M… Marcel…?  
  
Marcel: …   
  
Mariana: Marcel… you… you didn’t… kill Ariane… did you… ?  
  
Marcel: … … … …   
  
Akio: Silent, like a true criminal.  
  
Haruka: Marcel? Do you confess to your crimes?  
  
Buck: I know criminals, and you certainly take the cake!  
  
Satomi: You’ve probably taken a few cakes before.  
  
Buck: Those cakes were delicious, thank you!  
  
Kumiko: Well, Marcel? Are you done-  
  
Marcel: *voice change* TALK ABOUT A SICK JOKE!  
  
Kumiko: What the!?  
  
Mariana: MARCEL!?  
  
Emilia: Did… his voice just change?  
  
Marcel: *voice change* All of youse are fucking sickening! You think you know anythin’ about us entertainers!? Well, I’ll have youse know, that an entertainer never reveals his secrets!  
  
Asougi: Secrets? What do you mean by that?  
  
Marcel: *voice change* I ain’t tellin’ ya nothin’, ya fuckin’ nut job!   
  
Asougi: That was rude…   
  
Judge Despair: I think I like him a little more now.  
  
Marcel: *voice change* When this class trial is over, I’ll stalk you till you die, Judge!! YOU HEAR ME!? ENDLESS STALKING!!  
  
Judge Despair: … I fucking hate clowns.  
  
Monokuma: This is worse than a cage filled with mice!  
  
Marcel: *voice change* You wanna say the poison was in my suit?! Well, you don’t got the proof for that, do ya?! For all you know, I could’ve gotten rid of it, and you’ll have no evidence to show that I had anything on me! *normal voice* So, sorry! No blaming the clown!  
  
Emilia: He’s… actually lost his mind…   
  
Maya: Sampson! Stop hiding behind my back!   
  
Rudolph: Rudolph never seen clown so angry before.  
  
Katashi: It’s the work of Shun Goku Satsu!! The Raging Demon!!!   
  
Kumiko: Actually, I have something else that may prove you in fact had the poison.  
  
Marcel: … You’ve… got to be… *voice change* KIDDING ME!!! Are you really gonna keep this up!? Well? Are ya!? Are ya!? Are ya!? Are ya!? ARE YAA!? THEN PROVE I’M A FUCKING CRIMINAL, YOU CRITIC! PROVE THE POISON WAS ON ME AT ANY TIME OF THE DAY!!  
  
Mariana: What’s… gotten into you…?  
  
Kumiko: _… The only critic I knew is dead… and I’m starting to believe that you caused that. And I have the key to putting an end to your game. This last piece of evidence that I’ve taken into consideration for some time now. Everything up until now, I thought it would go to waste, but now, it’ll be my ultimate weapon to reveal the truth. Ariane… this one’s for you. I will expose the truth!!  
  
_

####  **  
  
  
Argument Armament  
  
**

Marcel: *normal voice* I’m telling you, I’m not the culprit!  
  
Marcel: *normal voice* I’m not that type of killer!  
  
Marcel: *voice change* THIS IS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE!  
  
Marcel: *voice change* Listen here, you fuckin’ looney!  
  
Marcel: *normal voice* I have nothing to say to you!  
  
*repeat*  
  
**_Faster  
  
_**Marcel: *normal voice* I’m not that type of killer!  
  
Marcel: *voice change* Listen here, you fuckin’ looney!  
  
Marcel: *normal voice* It’s not me, I swear!  
  
Marcel: *voice change* I’ll stalk you, for life!  
  
Marcel: *voice change* THIS IS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE!  
  
Marcel: *normal voice* I’m telling you, I’m not the culprit!  
  
Marcel: *voice change* Don’t make this complicated!  
  
*repeat*  
  
**_Faster  
  
_**Marcel: *voice change* THIS IS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE!  
  
Marcel: *normal voice* It’s not me, I swear!  
  
Marcel: *voice change* I’ll stalk you for life!  
  
Marcel: *normal voice* I’m not that type of killer!  
  
Marcel: *voice change* Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!  
  
Marcel: *voice change* Listen here, you fuckin’ looney!  
  
Marcel: *normal voice* I’m telling you, I’m not the culprit!  
  
Marcel: *voice change* Don’t make this complicated!  
  
Marcel: *normal voice* Do you hate clowns that much!?  
  
*repeat*  
  
**_FINAL STRIKE  
  
_**Marcel: Where’s the poison, huh?  
  
                        Suit  
  
Marcel’s              +                    Still  
  
                        Inside

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Answer: “Still Inside Marcel’s Suit”  
  
Kumiko: _IT’S OVER!  
  
_Marcel: *voice change* THIS SHOW AIN’T OVER! GAAAAH!  
  
**Complete**  
**  
** Kumiko: There’s only one reason that we couldn’t find the poison anywhere.  
  
Marcel: *voice change* WHAT IS IT NOW!?  
  
Kumiko: That very bottle of poison… is still inside of Marcel’s suit.  
  
Marcel: *voice change* W-wha-!? *normal voice* What did you say!?  
  
Haruka: The poison… is still on his person?  
  
Kumiko: Think about it. When leaving the kitchen, Marcel ran into two people. Haruka, who had been contemplating on going to the show, and Mariana, who had taken him to the show.   
  
Marcel: What does that have to do with this case?  
  
Kumiko: When you put the poison in your suit, you had to keep it there, so it would remain hidden. Haruka saw you, so you couldn’t dispose of it then. After that, you bumped into Mariana to go to the show. Making it harder to dispose of it.  
  
Marcel: The poison could’ve been disposed of during the investigation!  
  
Kumiko: No. And that’s because of a decision made by Haruka.  
  
Marcel: …   
  
Haruka: A decision? You mean investigating in groups?  
**_  
Haruka: Now then. For this investigation, we should split into groups of two.  
  
Marcel: Groups of two? Don’t you think it would be better if we went solo? You know? Cover more ground?  
  
Haruka: No.  
  
Asougi: It’s because we need to watch over each other. Make sure that no one has any remaining evidence left on them.  
  
Haruka: That’s correct. We can’t take that chance.  
_**  
Emilia: Everyone seemed to be alright with the idea. However, there was one person who seemed a little conflicted by it.  
  
Asougi: That… was Marcel.  
  
Marcel: But… I…   
  
Kumiko: You what?  
  
Marcel: … I… don’t see any reason why that would be the case. After all, why would I bring evidence to the courtroom? That’s ridiculous!  
  
Emilia: Then remove your suit.  
  
Marcel: What did you say!?  
  
Kumiko: You heard her. Remove the suit you’re wearing, right now.  
  
Marcel: What are you, a bunch of perverts!?  
  
Emilia: If you remove your suit, and we find nothing inside, then we’ll believe your story. That’s only if we don’t find anything that’s related to poison.  
  
Marcel: You people are crazy! I’m not doing anything you tell me!  
  
Haruka: Then you’re denying court law. You are to speak the truth, the full truth, and nothing but the truth. If you deny this request, you’re going against the court.  
  
Marcel: But I-  
  
Rudolph: Allow Rudolph.  
  
Marcel: Huh? What are you?  
  
Rudolph’s eyes glow red, as he picks up Marcel, positions him upside-down, and begins to shake him violently.   
  
Rudolph: RUDOLPH EXPOSE TRUTH!  
  
Marcel: HEY! LET GO OF ME, YOU BIG GORILLA!  
  
Kumiko: WHOA! DON’T BREAK HIM, RUDOLPH!  
  
Asougi: Such power in one being. It’s incredible.  
  
Rudolph: NO MORE HIDING TRUTH! RUDOLPH WILL NOT ALLOW IT!  
  
Marcel: I SAID LET ME GO YOU- Oh… oooh man I’m gonna be sick…   
  
Monokuma: HEY! NO VIOLENCE IN THE COURTROOM!  
  
Judge Despair: I’m enjoying this. I don’t know about you.  
  
Monokuma: This is a violation of the-  
  
As Rudolph is shaking him, something falls out of Marcel’s suit. A bottle of sorts.

 

*clink*  
  
Rudolph: Hmm? What is this?  
  
Marcel: AH!  
  
Kumiko: Is that…?  
  
Rudolph examines the item closely.  
  
Rudolph: This is… bottle of poison!!  
  
Mariana: WHAT!?  
  
Emilia: So, he did have it.  
  
Marcel: Hey! How did that get in there… hehehe…   
  
Haruka: May I see that bottle?  
  
Rudolph: Here.  
  
Haruka: … … … … The label is the same as the one in the Political Office.  
  
Maya: Sampson was right, all along! Good job, Sampson!  
  
Kumiko: The bottle of poison… really was in your suit. You have nothing left to hide.  
  
Mariana: Marcel… Why was that in your suit…?  
  
Marcel: … … … W-wow… talk about a real toxic community we live in, am I right? It’s so hard to breathe with all this toxicity going around… I might die… hehe…   
  
Mariana: Marcel…   
  
Marcel: …   
  
Mariana: Be honest. Did you kill Ariane? Please… don’t lie to me.  
  
Marcel: … … … …   
  
Mariana: Marcel.  
  
Marcel: … … …   
  
Buck: The silent treatment, eh?  
  
Satomi: Just fess up, clown boy!  
  
Marcel: … … …   
  
Asougi: No good. He’s not saying a word.  
  
Akio: What a coward. Not able to speak in front of a live audience, anymore?  
  
Marcel: … … … …   
  
Haruka: This is pointless. He won’t say anything.  
  
Emilia: Then we’ll make him confess to his crime.  
  
Kumiko: How’re we gonna do that?  
  
Emilia: Let’s go over the whole case one more time. Put everything we’ve learned together, and put an end to this trial.  
  
Asougi: This is it, Kumiko. Once you review the whole case, I’m sure Marcel will confess.  
  
Kumiko: … Alright. In that case, I’ll do it. _This trial has gone on for long enough. I don’t wanna believe that any of my friends would’ve committed this crime, but that’s what it’s looking like now. … … I can’t hold back now. This is it. I just have to go over this case one more time, and finish this nightmare off._ Let’s end this case!  


####  **Closing Argument  
  
**

Kumiko: _Let’s end this, from start to finish!!!  
  
_

It was the morning after the motive was given by Monokuma, and the mood was gloomy and empty. That was, until two people came to make an announcement to everyone. Those people were Mariana, and the culprit. They told everyone that a show was going to be taking place in the dining area around 2 P.M. sharp. Everyone was excited to take part of this show, especially the culprit, who had his own plans in mind.  
  
During the time before the show, the culprit went to work. Hearing that Akio and Haruka would not go into the Political Office, until 1 P.M., the culprit decided to make fast work, by taking a bottle of poison from the cabinet. With this poison, their plan was one step closer to completion.   
  
Yuri, who had offered his cooking services for the show, was in the kitchen from 12 P.M., all the way until 1:55 P.M. At 1:55, the food was about ready, but needed to cool off. Yuri ran over to the show, unaware that someone was nearby. The culprit. The culprit took the opportunity to sneak inside of the kitchen, and pour the lethal poison all over the food. Afterward, the culprit stuffed the bottle in a place where no one would expect to find it. Inside of their own clown suit. A suit capable of holding a mass hoard of items.  
  
The culprit exited the kitchen, and went to find a place to dispose of the bottle of poison. However, on their way, they bumped into Haruka, who had curiosity about the show. The culprit had to keep moving forward, and find another place to hide it. They were making their way to the Dressing Room, to dispose of the bottle, however, the culprit had another encounter. Mariana, who was probably in a rush to get to the show, took the culprit and ran for the stage.  
  
  
Once at the show, the pair began their performances, and while that was happening, our victim made their move. Ariane, known for her criticism on food, made her way to the kitchen, while the show was happening. Ariane was probably filled with joy, as she took a piece from the table, and helped herself. However, what she wasn’t expecting, was the poison that was doused on the food. She coughed up blood, and had only a few minutes before the poison would kill her off. So, she decided to take it upon herself, to perform one final task.  
  
Ariane made her way to the stage, and the first one to notice, was Yuri. His scream alerted everyone, and we all saw Ariane, who had looked as if she was in pain. Her final words echoed through the deck. “Don’t eat Yuri’s food.” This made us believe that Yuri was the culprit, because it was his cooking. After giving that final message, Ariane gave her final breath in this world. Everyone ran over to her side after she fell over, but our efforts were in vain.   
  
The culprit, who still had the bottle of poison, was having thoughts of disposing of the poison during the investigation. However, thanks to Haruka taking charge, everyone was to search in teams, making it hard for the culprit to dispose of the poison bottle. The culprit tried to convince her otherwise, however, her mind was set, and our investigation began. This was the culprit’s biggest downfall. With this, they would have to fight back in the class trial, and hope that they wouldn’t be discovered. Their plan failed in the end.  
  
***A panicking culprit can be seen holding their face, with a scared expression and mouth open, as Kumiko points at the culprit, to expose the truth.***  
  
**_Kumiko: I guess the jokes on you now. Isn’t that right, Marcel Glasgow, The Ultimate Entertainer!?  
  
_*Balloons rise and block the screen, and as they clear, Marcel takes the place of the panicking culprit. The blackened has been exposed.*  
  
Complete  
  
**Kumiko: That’s everything about this case.  
  
Haruka: Well, Marcel? Do you have any objections?  
  
  
  
Marcel: … Well… it’s funny… cuz it’s like that one about the three guys who went to a bar… and the one… with the rabbit and the bear… in the woods… and let’s not forget… about the… chicken… who crossed… the road… … … … … … Ehehehe… hehe… I’m… out of material…   
  
Haruka: So, you finally confess?  
  
Akio: Quit wasting everyone’s time. We all know it’s you now.  
  
Mariana: Marcel? Is it really true? Did you… really kill Ariane…?  
  
Marcel: … … … … … … *sob* WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Kumiko: Whoa! Marcel!?  
  
Asougi: That was… a little unexpected.  
  
Emilia: A little annoying, if you ask me.  
  
Marcel: *sob* sniff* AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Maya: Calm down, Marcel! Sampson will hug you, to make you feel better!  
  
Rudolph: Do not cry, clown. Rudolph did not mean to shake so much.  
  
Akio: Crying won’t get you anywhere. The truth is already out.  
  
Marcel: *sniff* sniff* BWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!  
  
Mariana: … … … … Cut it out, Marcel. I know you’re faking it. I’ve known you long enough to know the difference.  
  
Marcel: … … … … … … Well, sheesh Mariana. Way to totally kill the mood there.  
  
Mariana: So… Marcel… did you…   
  
Marcel: … … … Yeah… I did it.  
  
Mariana: … … … *sniff* *sob* But… why…?  
  
Marcel: This clown did a really bad thing… however… it wasn’t exactly how I planned it…   
  
Emilia: How did you plan it, then?  
  
Asougi: You owe us that much, at least. We need an explanation.  
  
Marcel: I can do that… but first, you guys need to get out of this wretched trial.  
  
Kumiko: You… don’t mean…   
  
Marcel: Yup. It’s time for you guys to vote.  
  
Judge Despair: Vote, you say?  
  
Monokuma: Vote?  
  
Judge Despair: You mean, we can finally end this trial?  
  
Haruka: I think we all have the same idea.  
  
Akio: Let’s end this, already. I’ve been in this trial room for too long.  
  
Marcel: I just wanna make one thing clear. Everyone here needs to vote for me. No beating around the bush, no contemplation, just vote for me. I’m the culprit. Understand? That means you Mariana!  
  
Mariana: What…?  
  
Marcel: I see it in your face. You’re thinking that you don’t wanna vote for me. You’re thinking that you really don’t even wanna vote. Knowing that this killing game is one big load of crap. However, if you don’t vote, you’ll be killed, too.  
  
Mariana: … … …  
  
Marcel: Am I wrong?  
  
Mariana: I… don’t wanna vote for anyone… Why… why do we need to do this!? Why do we have to throw our lives away, for the sake of this killing game!?  
  
Marcel: That’s just how it is!  
  
Mariana: What do you know!? You committed a crime, and you wanna tell me that’s how it is!?  
  
Marcel: And I don’t wanna see the same thing happen to you!!!  
  
Mariana: … … … Marcel… ?  
  
Marcel: Please… For once in your life woman, just do what I tell you. Vote for me, and go on with your life! Please… Don’t do it for me. Do it for you.   
  
Mariana: … … … … *sniff* O...okay… *sniff*  
  
Kumiko: Mariana… Marcel…   
  
Emilia: …   
  
Marcel: Alright. I think we’re all set. Let’s start the voting!  
  
Judge Despair: Voting?  
  
Monokuma: Voting?  
  
Judge Despair: You hear that Monokuma?  
  
Monokuma: Loud and clear!  
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: Iiiiiit’s Voting Tiiiiiime!!!  
  
*Judge Despair hits a giant red button with a mallet, and the podiums turn into screens, displaying everyone’s names and a timer*  
  
Judge Despair: Now then, in front of you all, a screen will appear, and display the names of all the students surrounding you. Your job is to select the one you think should be chosen as the blackened.  
  
Monokuma: Once you’ve all submitted your votes, you know, by tapping the person’s name, and then hitting the big red button in front of you, we will tally the results, and display it here, above the throne.  
  
Judge Despair: Oh, and make sure you vote, before the timer runs out. If you don’t, then you’ll die, too.  
  
Monokuma: The heart-pounding excitement as the blackened and the spotless face-off!!!  
  
Judge Despair: An endless battle between hope and despair is about to go underway!! Buckle your pants, because…   
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: IIIIIIIIIIIIIT’S VOTING TIIIIIIIME!!!  


####  **Voting Time  
  
**

_Kumiko Hisakawa       Yuri Ishii                                  Buck Harrington          Catherine Hayami  
  
Satomi Toru                Rudolph Nekowitz                   Emilia Rosaline           Akio Shouta  
  
Asougi Izanami           Roland St. Patrick XIII                        Katashi Katsuo           Marcel Glasgow  
  
Mariana Garcia           Haruka Takahashi                  Maya Valentine           _ **~~_Ariane Charline_ ~~ **

  
*Vote for Marcel*  
  
**_ATTENTION!  
  
_**Judge Despair: THE VOTES ARE IN!!  
  
Monokuma: Now then, let’s see the results!  


####  **Voting Results**

_Kumiko Hisakawa       Yuri Ishii                                  Buck Harrington          Catherine Hayami  
  
Satomi Toru                Rudolph Nekowitz                   Emilia Rosaline           Akio Shouta  
  
Asougi Izanami           Roland St. Patrick XIII                        Katashi Katsuo           **Marcel Glasgow**  
                                                                                                                        _IIIII IIIII IIIII _  
Mariana Garcia           Haruka Takahashi                  Maya Valentine_ ~~ ** _Ariane Charline_**~~  
  


Judge Despair: Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice?  
  
Monokuma: Or the dreadfully wrong one!!  
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: What’s it gonna be? WHAT’S IT GONNA BEEE!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Spotlights hit the wall, as a big display spelling “Voting Results” can be shown. The audience cheers, as Judge Despair pops up, with a small, iron ball. He tosses it on a roulette wheel, as it circles around the 8-bit faces of all the participants. The ball slows down, as the sound of drum rolls can be heard in the background. The ball lands on the 8-bit Marcel face. A lever appears before Judge Despair. He tugs the lever, as Monocoins come raining down on the contestants. A display with Marcel Glasgow’s face appears, while the word “GUILTY” lights on and off underneath the face. Judge Despair and Monokuma clap, as the contestants are buried in Monocoins.  
  
_

####  **Trial End: All Rise  
  
**

Grade: [  ]  


 

####  **All Apologies:**

Monokuma: Aaaaand… you’re all wrong!  
  
Kumiko: What!?  
  
Judge Despair: Monokuma… What did I say about lying?  
  
Monokuma: It was just a joke. Calm down.  
  
Judge Despair: Sheesh. Anyways, you’re all correct. The culprit behind the murder of Ariane Charline, is none-other than… Marcel Glasgow, the Ultimate Entertainer!  
  
Monokuma: Talk about making a killing, am I right? You sure know how to knock the audience dead!  
  
Judge Despair: He sure knows how to give a real punch-line. Give him a hand folks! *activates a button, and an applause can be heard from the back*  
  
Monokuma: Where did you get that?  
  
Judge Despair: I found it in the dressing room. Pretty nifty, huh? I can even make them boo. Watch. *hits the button, and boos can be heard from the back*  
  
Monokuma: That power is too much to bear for you! I should be the one to bear it!  
  
*Judge Despair hits the button again, and boos can be heard in the back*  
  
Monokuma: Oh c’mon! Give me a break! That was good!  
  
Marcel: …   
  
Kumiko: … Marcel. Please tell us. What were your true intentions? You were saying something about that before, right? You owe us that much, at least.  
  
Emilia: And don’t beat around the bush. We want a full explanation for your actions.  
  
Marcel: If you guys knew the truth, you would never see me the same way…   
  
Haruka: You already committed murder on someone in our group.  
  
Akio: It’s not like we don’t look at you as any more than a criminal, anyways.  
  
Mariana: Hush, both of you!  
  
Akio: …   
  
Mariana: Marcel. I don’t care how bad the truth is. I wanna hear it, too. I wanna know why you did what you did.  
  
Marcel: …   
  
Mariana: Please. Just talk to me.  
  
Marcel: I… I don’t know… how to put it…   
  
Asougi: Please, just start talking. We need the truth, Marcel. It’s the only way for you to atone for what you did to Ariane.  
  
Marcel: …   
  
Judge Despair: Since Marcel seems to be out of commission, I’ll explain on his behalf.  
  
Marcel: Wha…?  
  
Kumiko: We wanna hear it from Marcel, not you!  
  
Judge Despair: We’ll be here all night, if we wait on him. And I wanna move on.  
  
Mariana: … I wanna hear Marcel say it, too.  
  
Judge Despair: Ignoring you, and explaining anyways.  
  
Mariana: Hold on!  
  
Judge Despair: See, you guys thought that Ariane was Marcel’s primary target, right?  
  
Emilia: What do you mean?  
  
Mariana: What are you talking about?  
  
Judge Despair: Oh? Now you’re interested?  
  
Marcel: …   
  
Mariana: Marcel… What is he talking about?  
  
Judge Despair: As a matter of fact, if it wasn’t for Ariane, we wouldn’t have been able to have this wonderful trial, in the first place.  
  
Rudolph: No trial?  
  
Maya: You make it sound like Ariane caused the trial.  
  
Judge Despair: That’s not inaccurate.  
  
Maya: Huh!?  
  
Kumiko: What are you on about? Ariane wouldn’t ever wanna start this trial!  
  
Judge Despair: Intentionally, probably not. However, she just so happened to be in the wrong place, at the right time.  
  
Kumiko: What are you talking about?  
  
Judge Despair: Question, after fucking question with you. Honestly.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
  
Judge Despair: What I’m trying to say, is that Marcel’s true intentions were beyond just killing Ariane. Oh no. His initial target wasn’t Ariane. His target… was every participant in this killing game!!  
  
Kumiko: What!?  
  
Mariana: You’re lying!!  
  
Judge Despair: If there’s one thing I hate more than a boring killing game, is lying. I don’t lie, sweetheart.  
  
Buck: He… really wanted to kill all of us…?  
  
Mariana: Of course, he wouldn’t! Marcel would never do that!!  
  
Judge Despair: Really? Cuz I’m pretty sure he did.  
  
Mariana: No, he wouldn’t! Right, Marcel?  
  
Marcel: … … …   
  
Mariana: Marcel?  
  
Judge Despair: Even he knows it’s true. That’s why-  
  
Mariana: Don’t speak for him!! He would never do that!  
  
Judge Despair: Is that really the case? Then why did he poison “all” of Yuri’s food, rather than an individual serving for Ariane?  
  
Mariana: Well… that’s…   
  
Judge Despair: Marcel figured that the best way to end the killing game, was to take out every participant, using the Dinner and Show.  
  
Mariana: In that case… the murder weapon…  
  
Judge Despair: The murder weapon was going to be the show itself.  
  
Asougi: An entire show… as the murder weapon?  
  
Satomi: That’s… really fucked up…   
  
Haruka: It would’ve been the ultimate crime.  
  
Judge Despair: Not that I would allow it, to begin with.  
  
Mariana: Huh?  
  
Monokuma: The rules clearly state that only two murders can happen at one time. Meaning, Marcel’s plan would come to a brutal end.  
  
Judge Despair: However, thanks to Ariane’s efforts, we were still able to have a class trial, and get this killing game going.  
  
Akio: How horrible.  
  
Rudolph: Marcel… really do that?  
  
Katashi: But… why?  
  
Catherine: I must admit… that’s low, even for a murderer.  
  
Mariana: Listen to yourselves! Marcel wouldn’t do that! Marcel, tell them!  
  
Marcel: … … …   
  
Mariana: Marcel. It’s okay. Just tell them. You would never-  
  
Marcel: I can’t lie, anymore, Mariana…   
  
Mariana: W...what…?  
  
Marcel: … … Everything he said…. Was the truth…   
  
Mariana: … … … *tears up* B-but… why?  
  
Judge Despair: Aaaahahahahahahahaaaaaa! See that!? This is true despair! Knowing that not even your most trusted friends can be trusted! This is what the killing game is all about! Heart-break, drama, rage, despair! All of the negativity, built from false positivity and hope! This. Is. DESPAIR!  
  
Monokuma: AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!  
  
Mariana: … …   
  
Kumiko: _So… Marcel… really tried to kill all of us? He tried to end the killing game… by taking all of our lives?  
  
_Emilia: Marcel. What were your intentions? Why did you do what you did?   
  
Marcel: … It’s because… I saw them…   
  
Maya: Saw who?  
  
Marcel: My family… back at the entertainment industry.  
  
Mariana: Wait, really?  
  
Yuri: What did they tell you?  
  
Marcel: They… told me this…   
  
_Clown A: Heya Marcel! How ya doin?  
  
Clown B: Off to your performance? Well, we would wish you luck but…   
  
Clown C: We know dat youse gonna make ‘em cheer!  
  
Clown B: There’s no need to be nervous.  
  
Clown A: Yeah. You’re gonna do great, man!  
  
Clown C: Just remember, your job is to make them smile. Then again, we don’t need to tell you dat.  
  
Clown A: If you can’t make them smile, then find a way to knock ‘em dead!  
  
Clown B: Not literally, but just… make sure they smile. Our jobs is to bring smiles to everyone. Even if we have to take extra measures.  
  
Clown A: Anyways, your show is about to start. We’re rooting for you!  
  
Clown C: Make a killing, Marcel!  
  
Clown B: We’ll be cheering for you.  
  
*The scenery turns into a ruined circus area. A mess of clown suits are all over the place, and deflated balloons are scattered throughout the area.  
  
_Marcel: I remembered that… and realized… that it was my job to make everyone here smile… Then again… who the hell is gonna be happy in this accursed killing game?! So… I thought of it like this… What if I could end the killing game right now? In the most discreet way possible?  
  
Akio: So, you resorted to killing us.   
  
Marcel: It’s not like I wanted to, okay!? Everyone was so miserable, it was criminal! I couldn’t go back to my family, knowing that I let everyone down… and now, there’s no way I could ever face them again…   
  
Haruka: You would have to overgo a criminal background check, and probably spend some time in jail, and-  
  
Kumiko: That’s enough!  
  
Haruka: Oh?  
  
Kumiko: Look. I understand what Marcel did isn’t… the most forgivable thing in the world. However, if there’s anything that’s not true, is that you’ll always have family waiting for you.  
  
Emilia: Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: And if anything, if it wasn’t for Monokuma and the mastermind, we wouldn’t even be in this mess to begin with!!  
  
Monokuma: If it wasn’t for us?  
  
Judge Despair: Last I checked, neither Monokuma or myself had anything to do with Marcel’s actions. All we did was give a good push in the right direction.  
  
Monokuma: So, the only person to blame, is the man in the clown suit over there!  
  
Roland: If anything, Marcel was only influenced, because of “your” push.  
  
Yuri: That’s right! If it wasn’t for you, none of this would even be happening!  
  
Marcel: Yuri?  
  
Yuri: Don’t get me wrong. I’m hella pissed for you trying to pin the blame of the crime on me, but I’m not gonna let this no good criminal here act like he’s all innocent.  
  
Marcel: …   
  
Satomi: Marcel, we’re here for you man. You did a fucked up thing, but we can work it out together.  
  
Buck: W-we can? Uh, I mean, yeah! Of course we can! Fuck this guy!   
  
Catherine: We won’t let him sully your name.  
  
Maya: Sampson and I will be right here for you, Marcel.   
  
Marcel: I… I don’t understand… I tried… to kill you all. Why are you all being so nice to the man who tried to kill you all!?  
  
Katashi: This dishonor was by the mastermind. Not by you. He’s spamming taunt in the corner, while he lets others do the work for him. It’s the worst crime of all!  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph shall not stand for Judge’s game.  
  
Roland: Nor will I.  
  
Asougi: Marcel. We’re not gonna let you feel like you’re completely in the wrong. I mean… murder is wrong… very wrong… but, you get the idea.  
  
Marcel: Yeah… I get it.  
  
Emilia: I’m not really a fan of clowns, but I guess friends aren’t bad to have.  
  
Kumiko: See, Marcel? We won’t let anything bad happen to you!  
  
Judge Despair: Ahem.  
  
Kumiko: What?  
  
Judge Despair: I think you’re all forgetting something here.  
  
Mariana: And what would that be?  
  
Judge Despair: The most important part of any class trial, of course. The best part, as a matter of fact.  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuu! I almost forgot about that, with all this sappy stuff going on.  
  
Akio: What are you talking about?  
  
Judge Despair: The only thing that really matters in the end of the day.  
  
Monokuma: IIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!  
  
Mariana: Punishment time!?  
  
Judge Despair: That’s right. The blackened has been exposed, and the class trial has ended. Meaning, it’s time for Marcel to drop like his career.  
  
Monokuma: Oh boy! I wonder what kind of execution we’ll see this time around?  
  
Mariana: Like hell, I’m letting you take him!  
  
Monokuma: Interfering with an execution? Are you sure you wanna do that?  
  
*Mariana stands in front of Marcel, and blocks him away from Judge Despair*  
  
Mariana: If you wanna get to him, then you’ll have to get past me!!  
  
Marcel: Mariana?  
  
Kumiko: Mariana!  
  
Haruka: I don’t recommend that.  
  
Mariana: I refuse to move from here!  
  
Roland: That kind of fighting spirit, is exactly what we need now.  
  
Yuri: I won’t back down, either! I’m with you, Maria-  
  
*Judge Despair snaps his fingers, and suddenly, a bunch of laser pointers hit Mariana’s body from the sentries. The sentries load their ammo, and take aim.*  
  
Asougi: W-wha!?  
  
Emilia: What the… ?  
  
Yuri: Those weapons…   
  
Judge Despair: Don’t underestimate me, Mariana. You’re far out of your FUCKING LEAGUE!  
  
Mariana: … …   
  
Judge Despair: If you wanna go first, then I’ll happily take you out in front of everyone here! Just say the word, and I’ll make you into swiss cheese!  
  
Monokuma: This is the kinda crud I have to deal with on a daily basis. That’s only cuz I eat his toaster strudels.   
  
Judge Despair: I’m still REALLY fucking mad about that!  
  
Monokuma: Oh, darn. I shouldn’t have brought it up.  
  
Kumiko: Mariana! Get out of there!  
  
Haruka: I knew something like this would happen.  
  
Katashi: Mariana, it’s not safe! Please retreat!  
  
Mariana: I won’t… let him take Marcel!!! I don’t care what happens to me… I don’t care if I lose my life… I will stand here, until the end of time if I have to!!   
  
Kumiko: Mariana…   
  
Mariana: This clown… taught me…. EVERYTHING I KNOW! And if you think I’ll let you take him from me, then you’ve got another thing coming!!!  
  
Judge Despair: Alright. In that case, you can join him in ETERNAL SLUMBER!!  
  
*The sentries charge up, and are ready to fire*  
  
Kumiko: MARIANA!  
  
Buck: GET OUTTA THERE, YOU IDIOT!  
  
Maya: SAMPSON! COVER YOUR EYES!  
  
Roland: Do not be reckless!!  
  
Judge Despair: Enjoy your stay in-!  
  
Marcel: WAAAAIT!!!  
  
Judge Despair: Huh?  
  
Mariana: Marcel. I won’t let him touch you. No matter what!  
  
Marcel: Woman, just listen to me!!  
  
Mariana: If I let him touch you, then who’s gonna take the place of the number one entertainer? Who’s gonna be there for the industry when we get back? Who’s gonna show up at people’s birthday parties randomly?   
  
Marcel: Mariana…   
  
Mariana: *sniff* *tears drop from her eyes* Who’s… going to make me laugh more than anyone else in this world…?  
  
Marcel: ...Mariana?  
  
Mariana: It’s not fair… why… did it have to be you…? Why couldn’t it have been anyone else…? You gave me everything I’ve ever gotten… You told me never to look back from my dreams. Even though you would always be better than me at everything, you always gave your support, one way or another…   
  
Marcel: … … … And now, it’s your turn.  
  
Mariana: … Huh..?  
  
*Marcel turns Mariana around and takes her hand*  
  
Marcel: Mariana, you shouldn’t sell yourself short like that. Being the number two, you really had a lot going for you.  
  
Mariana: But I just-  
  
Marcel: I mean, sure, I can do a number of things, as an entertainer, but you know you’re good, when you can make the Ultimate Entertainer go “wow” at your performances.  
  
Mariana: …   
  
Marcel: A lot of people love your work, Mariana. However, no one was ever a big a fan as I was.  
  
Mariana: … You… were a fan of my work…?  
  
Marcel: Watching someone grow, as a performer, was the best experience of my life. It… makes me feel like… I’ve already lived life to the fullest. If you gave up your life here, then I wouldn’t be able to watch you grow, anymore… So, please Mariana. Keep living your life with these guys. Don’t look back from your dreams, and shine like the star that you are.  
  
Mariana: … … … *sniff* *hic*  
  
Judge Despair: Oh, for fuck sake. Can we just move on already? I’m getting really-  
  
Marcel: If I’m gonna die here, I’m gonna do what I need to do! So, fuck off, and let me finish!!  
  
Judge Despair: ...Tch. Just hurry up.  
  
Marcel: Something about men in hoodies. Always under cover.  
  
Mariana: … Heh.  
  
Marcel: I see that smile there.  
  
Mariana: I… don’t wanna smile…   
  
Marcel: Nonsense.  
  
Mariana: ???  
  
Marcel: I need you to smile. Don’t leave me off with a frown on your face. Please, Mariana. As my last request, I just want you to leave me off with a smile. Think you can do that for me?  
  
*Mariana works to find the strength to smile, and gives Marcel a deep smile with tears running down her eyes*  
  
Marcel: … You know, Mariana? Your smile was always my favorite.  
  
Mariana: … I’m glad… you liked it.  
  
*With slight hesitation, Mariana slowly steps away from Marcel*  
  
Kumiko: … _Why does it have to end like this? Why does it have to be this way?  
  
_Emilia: …   
  
Asougi: Marcel.  
  
Marcel: Alright. I’ve kept you waiting long enough. Judge Despair, Monokuma, do your worst.  
  
Judge Despair: About fuckin’ time. Monokuma, take it away.  
  
Monokuma: Yeeeees sir! Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Marcel Glasgow, the Ultimate Entertainer!!  
  
Marcel: Listen up everyone! Take this is a lesson! Don’t repeat the same mistake that I made! Live on with each other, and don’t mess up! You guys need to get off this boat together! Stop the killing game, and make any amends you must to free yourselves from this rotten prison! Also, if you see that you’re having a bad time, just remember that a smile is always a good cure for negativity. So, if your friend is down, then give them a smile. Tell them that everything will be okay. Even if things seem awful… even if things are going down hill… even… if something bad happens, just remember to keep smiling… Please… do it for yourselves… Please…   
  
Rudolph: Rudolph will play part… *tears in his eyes*  
  
Katashi: *tears* I shall not let you down!!  
  
Maya: Marcel… Sampson and I… will always share a smile…   
  
Yuri: … I’ll do my best…   
  
Roland: Be a man, Roland… just smile, for pete’s sake. Stop crying already!  
  
Satomi: God dammit…   
  
Buck: God dammit!  
  
Satomi: Cut that out… men don’t cry…   
  
Buck: I’M NOT CRYIN’, OKAY!? I JUST GOT SOMETHIN’ IN MY EYE!!  
  
Catherine: We’ll do our best…   
  
Asougi: *Marcel’s voice* I’ll do my very best. *normal voice* Consider that a tribute to you, Marcel.  
  
Emilia: … *lost in thought*  
  
Marcel: Thank you… everyone…   
  
Monokuma: Let’s give it everything we’ve got!! IIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!!!  
  
Marcel: Hehehe…. I’ve… really turned into a clown… No one ever wants to dance…. With the fool who went and… … … … commit… murder.  
  
Kumiko: Marcel… *cries*  
  
Mariana: *tears up a lot* *hic* MARCEL!  


####  **Execution:**

*An 8-bit Marcel stands, as an 8-bit Monokuma and Judge Despair pass him by. Marcel becomes confused, but is then pulled away by a stage hook*

  
GAME OVER

MARCEL HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!  


_  
_ Marcel is surrounded by all the other participants, as he kneels down in shame. Suddenly, a stage hook appears out of nowhere to pull him away. Mariana makes an attempt to save Marcel, by grabbing him, but to no avail. Marcel is dragged into a stage setting, while a collar is attached to his neck from the floor. The spotlights hit him, as a crowd of Monokuma begin cheering for Marcel. Marcel has a look of distraught, as he becomes confused by everything.   
  
The Killing Joke

Marcel Glasgow’s Execution  
  
Another spotlight turns on, and catches Marcel’s attention. It’s Judge Despair, sitting next to a meter of some sort. Atop the meter, is a five minute timer. Judge Despair gives a queue to Marcel, and the timer begins to tick down. With no time to think, Marcel does the one thing he knows best: entertaining. Marcel grabs a good amount of balls, and begins to juggle them. Keeping the audience very appeased. He doesn’t stop there. He dives from a diving board, into a tiny kiddie pool. He hops out perfectly fine. He makes giant pizza dough, and purposely lets it drop on top of him. Marcel then tells joke after joke, mostly about nonsense and horrible puns. The audience is roaring with excitement, as Marcel dances and juggles even more.

 

The bar is just about to be filled, and Marcel is filled with excitement and hope. Judge Despair, who just ate a banana, throws a banana peel on the stage. The juggling Marcel slips on the peel, and falls on the ground. The balls scatter, and the banana peel falls on Marcel’s head. The crowd of Monokuma become displeased with the mess up and boo him for it. Marcel panics and has a good look at the meter. The meter, which was 99% full, drops back down to 0. As that happens, the timer also hits 0. Marcel freaks out, as Judge Despair puts out his thumb. Judge Despair smiles, as he points his thumb down. Marcel tries to run, but the collar drags him to the ground and locks him down.   
  
Marcel, who is unable to get up, stares at the audience of Monokuma, who have prepared rotten tomatoes for this occasion. The Monokuma begin to throw the rotten tomatoes at Marcel, which turn into  big swarms of red going at his face. The tomatoes turn into baseballs and plastic knives, which begin damaging Marcel’s face. Blood and rotten tomato remains are being scattered all over the place. Eventually, the throwing ceases, and Marcel somehow gets back on his own two feet. However, his face is severely damaged from all the baseballs and plastic knives. He was in too much pain to notice the grand piano coming loose above him.   
  
Marcel lets out a victory scream and glares with sharp teeth and a bruised up face at Judge Despair and Monokuma. He becomes confused, when he sees the pair waving good-bye to him. Marcel looks down, and sees a big red “X” under his feet. However, he notices too late, as the grand piano breaks from the string. Marcel has one last look above him, as the grand piano crushes him. The crowd goes silent for a few seconds, before roaring in a big cheer for the performance. Judge Despair comes out from the curtains wearing a suit, hoodie, and top hat. He waves his hat in the air, as a thank you to the crowd and runs off the stage. Kumiko and everyone else stare at the piano on top of their lost friend, as stock wolf and cricket sounds can be heard in the background.    


####  **Post-Trial:  
  
**

Kumiko: … … … _I had to take some time to realize everything that had just occurred in front of me… Was all of that real? Talk about brutality…  
  
_Satomi: … Hey… Don’t you think that was a little much…?  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph… do not think anyone deserves such fate.  
  
Katashi: That was worse than a gorey finisher on a rated “M” video game!  
  
Maya: Even the spirits are disturbed by that act…   
  
Mariana: … … … Marcel…   
  
Kumiko: _The mood, once again, grew into an empty shell of negativity. We all stood there, wondering if we truly made the right choice. We had no idea how to feel, well, expect for…_  
  
Monokuma: Well, I sure had fun! It’s been so long, since we had a good old fashioned execution!  
  
Judge Despair: It was a pretty great performance. And to think, we got in for free.  
  
Monokuma: Anything free is always good!  
  
Judge Despair: Truer words have never been said before.  
  
Kumiko: … Why?  
  
Judge Despair: Oh. Well, cuz a lot of people talk bullshit about-  
  
Kumiko: That’s not what I mean!!  
  
Judge Despair: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: Why are we doing this? Why are you making us play this game? Is it because you find enjoyment out of students killing each other? Seeing us suffer? Or are you just in it, just to make a killing? Just why? Why are you doing this to us!?  
  
Emilia: Kumiko, wait.  
  
Kumiko: No! I want an explanation! I wanna know why he’s doing this! This is… awful!  
  
Judge Despair: You really wanna know why I’m doing this?  
  
Kumiko: Yes! Why? Why do we have to kill each other, for your interest?!  
  
Judge Despair: Well, let me put it like this…   
  
*Judge Despair gets really close to Kumiko’s face, as his left eye glows a brighter red.*  
  
Judge Despair: My reasonings are far beyond your understanding, but I can give you this much… There’s nothing I enjoy more, than watching hopes and dreams, crumble like a cookie. The satisfaction I get from watching all of that thinking go to waste, as you waste your efforts getting nowhere. The reality is… all hope is a myth. Your dreams are a lie. Everything you believed in… is all for nothing. What I want from all this… is an endless sea that always goes back to the same stop. And that… is true despair.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Kumiko has a scared expression on her face, as Judge Despair finally backs away.  
  
Judge Despair: Well, you got your explanation. And this class trial has concluded. Monokuma, take these kids back to the deck.  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhu! Will do!  
  
Kumiko: H-hold on!  
  
Asougi: It might be best not to antagonize him.  
  
Kumiko: But I-  
  
Judge Despair: Things will make sense, over time, Kumiko Hisakawa. That is… if you can live to find out what lies ahead.  
  
Kumiko: _With those words, Judge Despair walks out of the courtroom. Those words kept my mind blurry. What was this boat trip? Why were we on it? What are his true intentions? I just couldn’t get a hold of it…  
  
_Monokuma: Okay! All of you back on the elevator!  
  
Catherine: We can finally rest…   
  
Buck: How can you think about sleep, at a time like this?  
  
Mariana: … …   
  
Roland: We can’t stay here. We must make haste, and go.   
  
Yuri: But…   
  
Roland: No buts. We must go.  
  
Yuri: … Alright…   
  
Haruka: On the elevator. Everyone.  
  
Akio: That’s an order.  
  
Emilia: Don’t act like you’re in charge.  
  
Akio: Oh? And you wish to take charge?  
  
Emilia: …   
  
Akio: Exactly.  
  
Haruka: Enough. Let us go.  
  
  
Kumiko: _We all boarded the elevator, and ended up back on the deck, somehow. No words were said at any time, after we left the trial grounds. Silently, we all returned to our rooms…  
  
_

*Back in Kumiko’s room*  
  
Kumiko: _I felt it in me. I felt all the stress coming up, once again. As soon as I shut the door to my room, I fell to the floor, put both of my hands on my face and let out what seemed like an endless waterfall of tears. I couldn’t stop crying. Everything around me was just so overwhelming. The killing game, the trial, our dead friends, all of it is building up into a bottle of all types of emotions that can’t be described. If it wasn’t obvious, I’m not good at expressing myself, and handling ridiculous situations. I mean, why? Why do we even need to be here? Why do we have to play this killing game? Is there a reason we were chosen? I’m just a normal high school girl, and no one deserves this kind of fate. I just don’t know what to do… I flopped onto my bed, wondering how to handle these next few days. As I thought, my eyes began to close, and I was entering a deep sleep… when suddenly…  
  
_*ding dong*  
  
Kumiko: Ah!  
  
*ding dong, ding dong*  
  
Kumiko: Who’s… here at this time? _I got up from bed, to see who was at the door. I wiped my tears away, and opened the door. It was…_ Emilia?  
  
Emilia: Hey.  
  
Kumiko: What are… you doing here?  
  
Emilia: … … …   
  
Kumiko: … … … _This is awkward._  
  
Emilia: Come with me.  
  
Kumiko: Wait, wha- Wah! _Without much context, Emilia took my wrist, and dragged me outside, to the deck. When there, she brought me to some beach chairs on the deck.  
  
_Emilia: Sit.  
  
Kumiko: But I-  
  
Emilia: Sit.  
  
Kumiko: _I’m not a dog._ Alright, alright. _I did as she said, and sat down on the beach chair. She sat on the one right next to me._ So… what are we-?  
  
Emilia: Look up.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Emilia: Just do it.  
  
Kumiko: A-alright… _I looked up, and saw… a beautiful scenery of stars._ Whoa…   
  
Emilia: It’s nice, isn’t it?  
  
Kumiko: Y-yeah. It is.   
  
Emilia: … … …   
  
Kumiko: … … … So… is this why you brought me here?  
  
Emilia: Pretty much. This is what I like to do whenever I feel stressed.  
  
Kumiko: Oh… _Was she… concerned about me?  
  
_Emilia: … … …   
  
Kumiko: … … … _  
  
_Emilia: Sorry. I’m really bad at conversation.  
  
Kumiko: No, it’s alright. Umm… _Why am I so nervous?_ So, were you stressed, too?  
  
Emilia: I suppose you can say that. This killing game isn’t easy for anyone. I just have a hard time opening up to everyone else.  
  
Kumiko: I have the opposite problem. I’m too open. Well, kinda.  
  
Emilia: Kinda?  
  
Kumiko: I don’t like to show the bad side of me. However, when it’s really bad, I just freak out, and don’t know what to do…   
  
Emilia: I’m a little envious, honestly.  
  
Kumiko: Wait, why?  
  
Emilia: I wish I could let out emotion like that.   
  
Kumiko: You… can’t?  
  
Emilia: It’s not that I can’t, it’s just I’m not exactly the most social person on the planet. I prefer to spend my days not talking to anyone. People are really mean, when you’re different.  
  
Kumiko: … … I’m sorry.  
  
Emilia: It’s fine. That part of my life is over. I think.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. That’s good.  
  
Emilia: … …  
  
Kumiko: How did you know I was stressed?  
  
Emilia: Lucky guess? As I said, this killing game isn’t going easy on any of us. Besides, I’m just keeping my promise.  
  
Kumiko: Promise? You mean the one Marcel told us about?  
  
Emilia: Not just that one.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Emilia: It was… a promise I made to Ariane.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Emilia: Sorry, I didn’t mean to-  
  
Kumiko: N-no. It’s okay. Continue?  
  
Emilia: When I was walking with her…   
  
_Ariane: Emilia. You got a minute?  
  
Emilia: Oh. Hey, Ariane.  
  
Ariane: Listen, I’m gonna go run some errands. But I feel like I should tell you this.  
  
Emilia: Hmm?  
  
Ariane: Well, first off, do you have anyone you really care about?  
  
Emilia: Care about?  
  
Ariane: Yes. I doesn’t have to be a crush, or anything crazy, necessarily, but someone you see as “friend” or “family.”  
  
Emilia: I… do.  
  
Ariane: Well, if that’s the case, then what I want you to do is keep them happy.  
  
Emilia: ?  
  
Ariane: I know that sounds so sudden, but in a situation like this, it’s pretty important to have someone you truly care about.   
  
Emilia: …   
  
Ariane: Even if our numbers decrease someday, doesn’t mean you should give up on the people you love. Stay by their sides, and make them comfortable. Be more open with them, talk to them, let them know you care. Do you think you can do that?  
  
Emilia: I… don’t know how to answer that…   
  
Ariane: I see. Well, take your time. I’ll come back later to hear your response, okay?  
  
Emilia: … Yeah. Sure.  
  
Ariane: Alright. Take care.  
  
_Kumiko: _That’s what Emilia was doing. She was talking to Ariane, and… … …  
  
_Emilia: So, I wanna keep that promise, and… talk to you more.  
  
Kumiko: … … …  Thank you, Emilia. _  
  
_Emilia: For?  
  
Kumiko: For caring.  
  
Emilia: O-oh. Sure.  
  
Kumiko: _Seeing this side of Emilia makes me happy, honestly. It feels like a newborn trust is growing between us. This is what we need. We need this trust to get through this, and get off this boat._  
  
Emilia: Well, let’s call it a night.  
  
Kumiko: Oh. Okay.  
  
Emilia: Hey.  
  
Kumiko: Hmm?  
  
Emilia: If you don’t mind, I… would like to do this, again.  
  
Kumiko: You mean, just watch the stars after nighttime?  
  
Emilia: Yeah. It’s something I’ve always done alone, to forget about my stress. I would like someone to watch with. If you’re okay with that.  
  
Kumiko: Sure. I can do that.  
  
Emilia: Thank you.  
  
Kumiko: I mean, it’s a good way to keep your promise, right? So, I guess I’ll make it my promise, too!  
  
Emilia: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: Whenever you feel down, we’ll talk about it here. We’ll be more open to each other, and find different ways to make each other smile. Sound good?  
  
Emilia: … Yeah. I would like that.  
  
Kumiko: Good!  
  
Emilia: Well, good night.  
  
Kumiko: See ya! _Emilia and I parted ways and went back to our rooms for the night. I kept thinking to myself what Emilia’s stress was. What bothered her so much, to make her seclude herself from everyone else? I really wanted to know, but at the same time, I don’t wanna pester her about it. More importantly, why me? Of all the people on this boat, why did she come up to me? I mean, she said she doesn’t know how to open to anyone, but she doesn’t seem to have a problem talking to me. I wonder why that is? As I kept thinking about that, and the promise I made to Emilia, I eventually passed out into a deep slumber_  


####  **Chapter End**

  
_Kumiko Hisakawa       Yuri Ishii                                  Buck Harrington          Catherine Hayami  
  
Satomi Toru                Rudolph Nekowitz                   Emilia Rosaline           Akio Shouta  
  
Asougi Izanami           Roland St. Patrick XIII                        Katashi Katsuo           _~~**Marcel Glasgow**~~ _  
  
Mariana Garcia           Haruka Takahashi                  Maya Valentine           _~~**Ariane Charline**~~  


 

Judge Despair: Looks like we’ll be there soon.  
  
Monokuma: What’ll happen then?  
  
Judge Despair: Simple. We play the killing game.  
  
Monokuma: What’s that gonna do?  
  
Judge Despair: What is this? Twenty questions?  
  
Monokuma: Just answer the question. Sheesh.  
  
Judge Despair: The killing game is gonna get things started. And then… “her” wish will finally come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a journey that was! Sorry if anyone got spoiled with the answers, I tried my best to make this as interactive as possible with all the material given to me.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! More is coming soon just you wait!


	5. Chapter 2: A Trial of Truth and Lies ~Daily Life~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumiko and co are heading for Tropilull Island, which is an island made for parties. While on that island they have go through rumors filled with truths and lies which are of course set up by Judge Despair and Monokuma. How will they handle this tense situation? Will they prevent another killing from happening?

*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*

*The monitor turns on to reveal… Judge Despair.*

Judge Despair: Goooood morning, fellow murderers! I hope you all slept all nice and cozy, cuz now the time is 7 A.M. That means it’s time to wake up, and smell the daisies.

Monokuma: Excuse me, but why are you making the announcement? That’s my job!

Judge Despair: Well, maybe I wanna turn. Is that so bad?

Monokuma: Yes! You took my throne, and you won’t take my job!

Judge Despair: It’s just me taking a turn. Don’t get your panties in a knot. Anyways, uhhhh… get up, and do stuff.

Monokuma: What he said!

*The Monitor turns off*

Kumiko: … … … Well, at least he’s chipper about it. I’m laying here, trying to get over what happened yesterday. We really lost two of our friends… and they’re not coming back…. I don’t wanna be a debbie downer, but what Judge Despair told me before the trial ended…

Judge Despair: My reasonings are far beyond your understanding, but I can give you this much… There’s nothing I enjoy more, than watching hopes and dreams, crumble like a cookie. The satisfaction I get from watching all of that thinking go to waste, as you waste your efforts getting nowhere. The reality is… all hope is a myth. Your dreams are a lie. Everything you believed in… is all for nothing. What I want from all this… is an endless sea that always goes back to the same stop. And that… is true despair.

Kumiko: I wanna understand what’s going on here… What are his plans, and why do we need to play this killing game for his sake? … I won’t get answers by laying here, doing nothing about it. I gotta go to the dining area, so I can meet everyone.

  
Morning Dialogue 1:

Emilia:

Emilia: Morning, Kumiko.

Kumiko: Hey…

Emilia: Still out of it?

Kumiko: A little bit. I have a headache.

Emilia: Sorry to hear that. You should go eat in a little bit.

Kumiko: Probably. You’re going, too, right?

Emilia: Yeah. I’m kinda hungry.

Kumiko: …

Emilia: Hey. Remember what I said yesterday about sulking.

Kumiko: Right. Sorry.

Emilia: I know it must’ve been hard to witness what happened yesterday, but we have to move forward, and continue to find a way out of here.

Kumiko: You’re right. I just need a little more time to recover, is all.

Emilia: Glad to hear that. Anyways, I’ll go on ahead. See you there?

Kumiko: Yeah! Sounds good!

*Emilia walks away*

Kumiko: I forgot to ask her why she spoke to me of all people last night. Eh. I’ll find her again later, and ask.

Yuri:  
Kumiko: Good morning, Yuri.

Yuri: Hey…

Kumiko: Still out of it, from yesterday?

Yuri: It’s… just hard to believe, that two of our friends are just… gone…

Kumiko: I know. It’s pretty unbelievable.

Yuri: But… hey! We can’t let that get us down, right? We made a promise to Marcel!

Kumiko: The one to keep smiling, you mean?

Yuri: Mhm! But I’m having a really hard time keeping a smile on my face.

Kumiko: I feel ya. Honestly, it’s gonna take a little time before we can really start keeping Marcel’s promise.

Yuri: I agree with you. I just… don’t wanna not keep the promise, you know?

Kumiko: Then we’ll work together to get our smiles!

Yuri: You… really think it’ll be that easy?

Kumiko: No. But, we can work together, to keep our heads high!

Yuri: I guess, teamwork is the best work. Speaking of which, I should really get something to eat. Roland and I have training later on!

Kumiko: Alright. I’ll meet you there then.

Yuri: Okay! Later!

*Yuri runs to the dining area*

Kumiko: Despite being down, Yuri is full of energy. I guess Roland is setting a good example in him.

Satomi:  
Satomi: What’s up, Kumi?

Kumiko: Good morning, Satomi.

Satomi: I guess I should apologize for yesterday.

Kumiko: What do you mean?

Satomi: I was sitting there, pinning the blame on Yuri. Yet, I was far off.

Kumiko: You shouldn’t apologize to me.

Satomi; I guess you’re right. I gotta find him and apologize for trying to blame him.

Kumiko: Probably.

Satomi: He’s probably sitting in the dining area, with Roland. I’ll go see him.

Kumiko: You do that!

*Buck appears*

Buck: Satomi!

Satomi: Not you again! Kumi, punch him again, or somethin’!

Kumiko: Huh?!

Buck: No! Don’t punch me!

Kumiko: Why do you want me to punch him?

Satomi: He’s been trying to get me to help him with some lousy product, and I want no part of it.

Buck: I’m tellin’ you, this is the one!

Kumiko: I mean, I know Buck doesn’t exactly have the best inventory, but it might not be that bad, you know?

Buck: Yeah! This five year old hair cream is gonna make me a fortune!

Kumiko: … … … That’s not hair cream!

Buck: Of course, it is!!

Satomi: That’s gelatin, you idiot.

Buck: This makes your hair as smooth as a pillow for years to come. Don’t knock it, till you try it!

Kumiko: …

Satomi: No one wants to put food in their hair.

Buck: Didn’t I say don’t knock it, till you try it!? Here Satomi, be my testin’ dummy.

*Buck slaps the gelatin in Satomi’s hair*

Satomi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Buck: OH SHIT! BAD MOVE!!

Satomi: YOU’RE DEAD, SCAM ARTIST!!

Buck: DIDN’T MARCEL TEACH YOU ANYTHING!? AHH!

*Satomi and Buck run off somewhere*

Kumiko: Everytime he sells a new product, it just gets worse. What’s with him and horrible products?

Dining Area Meeting 1:  
Kumiko: Arriving to the dining area, the mood was as I expected. Gloomy. Nobody was smiling, everyone was quiet and there was no room for cheerfulness. I’m not surprised. After what had happened yesterday, I can’t really say I am…

Asougi: Hello, Kumiko.

Kumiko: Hi Asougi.

Asougi: You probably guessed the mood would be like this, huh?

Kumiko: Yeah. I mean… what happened yesterday…

Asougi: *Marcel’s voice* It was absolutely killer!

Kumiko: …

Asougi: Sorry. That was just in bad taste.

Kumiko: *sigh* I just can’t find the words to describe it…

*Emilia comes in*

Emilia: Hey.

Asougi: Good morning, Emilia.

Kumiko: Hey, Emilia.

Emilia: We should sit down and eat something. I’m sure that’ll get things off our minds.

Asougi: That easy to read, huh?

Emilia: The entire room is like this. The least I can do is get you two to do some smiling.

Kumiko: That might not be easy, but we can try.

Asougi: I agree. With all that happened, it could take a couple of days for us.

Emilia: Let’s eat, then. That’s a step.

Asougi: That’s fair.

Kumiko: Alright. I got my food, and sat down. I was wondering if this food was good, but that only reminded me of Ariane. She would know immediately if this food was good, or not. She had a knack for looking out for everyone… I had to swallow all regrets I had, in order to eat my food. And then…

*Flares go off in the middle of the dining area*

Katashi: AH! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!

Maya: Sampson is afraid of flares!!

Buck: Whoever’s doin’ this, you better knock it off!!

Satomi: This looks like one of your sick inventions, Buck!

Buck: Hey! My inventory doesn’t blow up, unless it’s on the market!

???: Ladiiies, and gentlemen!

Buck: Wha?!

Kumiko: Was that-?

*Mariana appears*

Mariana: Turn those frowns, upside down! Mariana’s Illusion show is about to begin!!!

Buck: Again?! Didn’t we learn anything from before?!

Catherine: Are you sure it’s okay to have another show like this?

Mariana: Yes! Now stop sitting around, and start sitting around me! I’m gonna give you all a show to remember!

Asougi: Well, as long as the food is good, then I have no complaints.

Yuri: *grumble* It would be if I made it…

Rudolph: Mariana is so… cheerful.

Satomi: Yeah. Honestly, I figured you’d be the most depressed out of everyone here.

Mariana: There’s no question that I’m depressed about everything, but if I let that stop me now, then I could never move on. Besides, I gotta stick to the promise I made to Marcel, ya know? I wanna make sure all of you have smiles on your faces. And thus, the new Ultimate Entertainer shall rise!

Yuri: Well, if you believe that’s possible, then make it a reality!

Roland: A splendid choice of words! Well done, Yuri!

Maya: Sampson wants to watch, too!

Buck: So long as Yuri isn’t cookin’, then I guess it’s okay.

Yuri: HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!

Roland: Compose yourself, Yuri.

Haruka: I guess it’s fair if we watch this one, since we missed the last one.

Akio: Tch. Whatever. I’ll watch, but I won’t enjoy it.

Haruka: You say that now.

Akio: Silence.

Rudolph: Well, let us see what Mariana has.

Asougi: I would be down to watch! *Mariana’s voice* Besides, it takes a crowd to have a good time!

Mariana: Exactly!

Asougi: Oh wow. People usually get offended when I do that.

Emilia: I guess people are getting used to your shinanigens.

Kumiko: I mean, you do it to me all the time.

Asougi: *Kumiko’s voice* That’s because you’re too easy!

Kumiko: …

Asougi: Ahahahahaa! Sorry, sorry.

Mariana: Okay! Let’s begin!

Kumiko: Mariana began another show. One with illusions and tricks like crazy. Our eyes couldn’t believe anything we were seeing. The biggest thing about this show, is how happy Mariana looked. I guess she realized that in order to make others happy, she would have to put in some effort, too. I’m happy she was able to move from this so quickly. However, I can see that she’s still a little bothered by everything. I mean, everything just happened yesterday. So how could we not?

*ukulele is playing in the background*

Kumiko: … Speaking of which, looks like we’re about to have unwanted company…

*enter Judge Despair*

Judge Despair: *playing ukulele* Salutations, fellow explorers!

Mariana: Excuse me, but I’m in the middle of a performance.

*Monokuma comes out of the engine with a triangle*

Monokuma: *plays the triangle* Too bad! We have more important things to discuss.

Mariana: Like what?!

Judge Despair: First of all, sweetie. The magician act is out of style.

Mariana: I’m not a magi-!

Judge Despair: I don’t care. Second, if you really wanna keep the crowd’s attention, then why not play a little music?

Yuri: To be frank, I don’t wanna hear anything if it’s from you.

Roland: Yeah! Take a hike!

Judge Despair: Don’t knock it till you hear it, you shortcake, fuck shits!!

Roland: Short? You have some nerve!

Judge Despair: Anyways, here’s a nice little tune I prepared for you all! Have a listen! “When you-”

Emilia: No one wants to have their eardrums infected by your horrible singing.

Judge Despair: *ukulele string breaks* … You know, Emilia? You’re really fucking rude! Now I’m not sure if I wanna give you the present I’ve prepared for you all.

Satomi: Present?

Maya: Present?!

Monokuma: Oh! Now he has your attention! Sheesh. You can never get something, unless you give something. This is why our countries are at war people!!

Asougi: So, what is this “present?”

Judge Despair: You really wanna know?

Emilia: Get on with it. Stop wasting everyone’s time.

Kumiko: If you aren’t gonna show us anything, then let us get back to our show!

Judge Despair: It’s not a television. The show isn’t going anywhere, so KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!!

Kumiko: Gah!

Judge Despair: Anyhow, I’ve come here to make a couple of announcements about the status of the killing game area.

Rudolph: The area?

Judge Despair: Yes. Yes! Just listen, and stop asking questions! First of all, allow me to do this. *hits a button*

Kumiko: Huh?

Judge Despair: There. All of your Monopads have been updated with a pass.

Haruka: A pass, huh?

Judge Despair: That’s right.

Monokuma: We’ll be making our first stop very soon! We’ll be hoisting anchor near the dock of Tropilull island!

Kumiko: Tropilull...island?

Emilia: That island is popular for parties. People usually go there to have a good time by listening to music, playing games, and more.

Kumiko: Seriously?! How do you know all that?!

Emilia: Internet.

Buck: Are you sayin’ that people might actually be there?!

Judge Despair: I wouldn’t keep your hopes too high there.

Buck: Huh?!

Monokuma: It is true that the island used to be very populated, however, as of late, the island has been abandoned. Hard to say why, but that’s just how it is!

Satomi: So, why are we goin’ there again?

Judge Despair: Hey! Don’t be fucking ungrateful! I’m taking you guys there to have a good time!

Rudolph: Rudolph finds that hard to believe.

Haruka: So do I. You really expect us to believe you after what happened just yesterday?

Judge Despair: Why don’t you guys go and find out for yourselves?

Maya: I mean, I suppose an island adventure wouldn’t be so bad. Right Sampson?

Yuri: I don’t know if I can take this guy seriously, but I guess some R&R time is always nice!

Roland: It’s always good to have some time to relax, Master Yuri!

Katashi: I AM FEELING THIS ISLAND VACATION! POWER ME UP, AND LET’S EXPLORE!

Judge Despair: Calm down, Street Fighter. We’re not there yet.

Katashi: Wha?

Monokuma: We haven’t arrived at the island yet. We’ll probably be there by tomorrow.

Judge Despair: So, relax. We’ll let you know when we’ve arrived.

Catherine: How will we know if you’re not trying to throw us overboard?

Judge Despair: That’s against the rules, dumbass! NO THROWING THINGS OVERBOARD! GET IT THROUGH YOUR SKULLS!!!

Catherine: !!!

Kumiko: …

Judge Despair: Oh. Sorry. I kinda lost myself there. I tend to do that when the crowd I talk to are a bunch of bad listeners.

Emilia: Is that all you have to say to us? If so, then…

Monokuma: Hold on! Since we’re not at the island yet, we also have a consolation prize for the class trial yesterday!

Kumiko: Something tells me we really don’t want it…

Judge Despair: I get the feeling you’ll like it. Now then… *hits a button on a set of keys. Two beeping noises come from the boat, as if a car was being unlocked* There. Like that, the second floor of the SS Despair is now available.

Asougi: Wait, just like that?

Judge Despair: Yep. Feel free to explore till your heart’s content!

Kumiko: What’s the catch?

Judge Despair: No catch. Just go have an adventure. I feel like some of you don’t look at the fucking Monopads. “Explore with your own discretion.” It literally says that in the Monopad.

Kumiko: Alright. We get it.

Monokuma: Oh. And there’s one more announcement we would like to make. You guys remember that pool area that was closed off? Well, we’re happy to announce that it has just opened to the public, and is free to be used!

Akio: Seriously? A “public” pool? Disgusting. You know how many germs there are in a public pool?

Mariana: Get over it, you dirty politician.

Akio: D-dirty?!

Maya: Oooh! Can we skinny dip?

Judge Despair: …. No.

Maya: Awww. Lame.

Monokuma: Now then. That’s all you get from us. Feel free to use this information any way you like. Explore and have a blast!

Judge Despair: If you have any question, address them to Monokuma. I. Hate. Questions.

Kumiko: We can tell.

Emilia: You’ve made your point. Now beat it.

Judge Despair: Sheesh, fine. I’ll probably come back to clarify a few things later.

*Judge Despair walks off*

Monokuma: Hey! Don’t leave me here with these animals!! … Oh wait, I’m an animal. That seemed pretty redundant.

*Monokuma jumps into the boat’s engine and disappears*

Mariana: *sigh* Sorry about that guys. I kinda lost my showtime mood from that.

Kumiko: Don’t worry, Mariana. You’ve done enough for us as is! So, take it easy for a bit.

Mariana: Honestly, that gave me a headache.

Emilia: Anything they have to say would give anyone a headache.

Roland: Anyhow, if there are new locations to explore, we may have a chance to escape, after all!

Yuri: You’re right! With new rooms to explore, we might have a shot!

Haruka: Even if there isn’t, we must take the time to get used to the new environment around us.

Rudolph: Is true. If we have better knowing of surroundings, then we be more prepared for anything.

Satomi: I’m a little interested in that pool area.

Buck: Same, TBH!

Satomi: Did...you actually say that…?

Buck: What? You’ve never done that before?

Satomi: No? Because I’m not an idiot.

Buck: Hey! Chill!

Asougi: Anyways, let’s all do our part, and explore as much as possible. *Haruka’s voice* Afterward, everyone shall gather back here, and report their findings.

Haruka: Cut that out.

Asougi: Sorry!

Emilia: You don’t have to apologize every time you do that.

Asougi: I know. I just know that people get mad when I do it.

Akio: No slacking off. Find everything you can, and report back as soon as possible.

Haruka: Go now. And don’t come back without useful information.

Kumiko: I don’t like Haruka’s tone. Man, I miss Ariane already. At least she was nice about it, but Haruka is just being pushy.

Haruka: Do you understand, Kumiko?

Kumiko: Uh, yeah!

Haruka: Very well. Off with you. Everyone has already gone off.

Kumiko: Huh? … GAH! I gotta get moving!

Pool Area:  
Kumiko: Looks like the pool area is finally opened. I should have a look inside.

*enter the pool area*

Kumiko: This pool is huge! It’s really pretty, too. I could use some time to soak myself in some nice chlorine water.

*Buck and Satomi appear*

Buck: *whistle* This is niiiice! I’ve never been to a pool before!

Satomi: That’s cuz you would probably dirty the pool with your infected junk.

Buck: It’s not infected, nor is it junk! It’s state-of-the-art merch!

Satomi: Whatever you say.

Kumiko: You gotta admit that this is a nice pool!

Satomi: Oh, hey Kumi.

Buck: Kumiko! Need a bathin’ suit? I got a special deal just for-!

Kumiko: No thanks!

Buck: … Okay.

Kumiko: Phew…

Satomi: Knowing you, Buck. Your bathin’ suits are probably full of holes. Both figuratively and literally.

Buck: Why do you gotta make fun of all my merch for, huh?!

Satomi: Cuz it’s all junk!!

Kumiko: Anyways, we should probably look around.

Buck: You guys start. I’m gonna admire the pool a little more.

Satomi: People wanna swim in there, Buck. Don’t go infectin’ it.

Buck: Will you fuck off?!

Kumiko: … Guess I’ll just start looking without them.

*examine the pool*

Kumiko: The pool has a particular shape to it. Almost like a bear’s head. Is this suppose to be Monokuma’s head? I mean, despite that, the pool looks pretty okay to swim in. Five feet deep, if I had to give an estimate.

Buck: Swimmin’ poooools…

Kumiko: I get the feeling you really like swimming pools.

Buck: I can run all day long, but it’s not everyday I get to swim.

Kumiko: I can imagine you’ll be here a lot.

Buck: Yep! Buck Harrington is gonna swim all day and night!!

*Judge Despair enters the pool area*

Judge Despair: Hold up a second!

Buck: Hey! Let me have my moment here!!

Judge Despair: Oh sure. As soon as I point your attention to that board over there.

Buck: Huh?

Kumiko: *looks at the board* No swimming at night.

Buck: What do ya mean?!

Judge Despair: I’m pretty sure Monokuma made that clear during the last two night time announcements, or were you not fucking paying attention?

Buck: Seriously? Maybe I could at least dip my big toe in the water and-...

Judge Despair: YOU DIP YOUR TOE IN THE POOL PAST 10, AND THAT TOE IS ALL THAT’S GONNA BE LEFT OF YOU!!

Buck: Urrh…..

Kumiko: Buck. Just let it go. We need you in one piece.

Buck: These rules suck.

Judge Despair: Well, when you have your own killing game, you can make the rules.

Buck: LIKE HELL I WANNA DO THAT!

Judge Despair: THEN QUIT COMPLAINING!! God. It’s like teaching a dog to stop sniffing its own ass. Just keeps going back for more.

Kumiko: …

  
Judge Despair: Anyways, the pool is available from 7 AM to 9:59 PM. You may use it freely from those times. Just remember, night time means get the fuck out of the pool. CUZ IT’S ADULT SWIM BABY!

*Judge Despair leaves the pool area*

Kumiko: … What is that supposed to mean? I don’t think we’re too far from adulthood.

Buck: What a sad day for a salesman…

Kumiko: Ummm… there...there…

Buck: *cries silently to himself*

Kumiko: You can still swim, though! Just… not at night time.

Buck: THAT’S THE BEST TIIIIIME!!

Kumiko: You’ll… get over it. Trust me.

*examine the waterslide*

Kumiko: A waterslide?! This is pretty flashy. Not that I’m a big fan of waterslides, but I suppose it’s a nice touch.

Satomi: Hell yeah! Waterslide!!

Kumiko: You seem excited, Satomi.

Satomi: I freakin’ love waterslides! These were the shit back where I came from!

Kumiko: Is that so?

Satomi: Kumi! You totes gotta ride one of these with me!

Kumiko: W-what?

Satomi: Yeah! We’ll get a double tube, and we’ll slide down together! Sound good?

Kumiko: Umm… I’ll let you know, Satomi.

Satomi: Don’t leave me waiting! Waterslides are amazing!!

Kumiko: I bet they are… After I just said that I wasn’t a fan… Talk about irony

*examine the container*

Kumiko: There’s a container here. I wonder what’s in it. Guess I’ll open it and have a look. *opens the container* Oh. This makes sense. The container is full of pool toys, such as pool noodles and inner tubes. There also seems to be these weird rings here. Probably for a diving game, where you collect them underwater. They certainly know how to keep us busy.

*examine the towel holder and disposal*

Kumiko: I guess this is where you get towels, and if I’m not mistaken, this is where you dispose them. I wonder who manages that?

*Monokuma pops out from behind the towel holder and disposal*

Monokuma: Would you like a towel today?

Kumiko: Oh. Of course.

Monokuma: Of course, what?

Kumiko: Nothing. So, you’re doing towels?

Monokuma: Yep! I got all kinds of towels here. I got clean towels, square towels, round towels, bird towels, dirty towels, cube towels, paper towels, toilet towels, dog towels, electric towels, magic towels, ragged towels, music towels, radio towels, bath towels, rain towels, leaf towels, under towels, dinner towels-

Kumiko: ALRIGHT! I GET IT!

Monokuma: Huh? Not interested?

Kumiko: I didn’t even want a towel. I’m just looking around.

Monokuma: Fine. Suit yourself. I’m telling you that these are one of a kind. You’ll never find any better anywhere else!

*Monokuma vanishes from behind the towel holder and disposal*

Kumiko: … I never wanna hear the word “towel” ever again.

*examine the small shack*

Kumiko: There’s a small shack here. I wonder what’s in here. As I looked inside, there was a bunch of pool cleaning supplies. Most likely, it was all for the pool. This is a filter, right? This should be inside of the pool floating around.

Satomi: Oh good. Now we don’t gotta worry about having dirty water.

Buck: And just what are you implyin’?

Satomi: That you smell, and you’re really fucking dirty!

Buck: I’ll have you know, I took a shower last night! It was the best shower I’ve ever taken.

Kumiko: What was the second best…?

Satomi: Careful, Kumi. You might get an answer.

Buck: Hmm…. Sorry. Can’t think of one. This was the only shower I’ve taken.

Kumiko: I think I’m gonna be sick.

Satomi: Like I said, it’s a good thing we have all this pool cleaning supplies.

Buck: Ah, whatever. When you live on the streets, you let me know, okay?

*after examining everything*

Kumiko: I guess that’s everything in the pool area. I’m not sure if floaties and noodles alone would get us home safely. So, let's avoid that all together.

Satomi: I’m seriously thinkin’ of takin’ a dip at some point. Kumi, you’re going down the slide with me, right?

Kumiko: I’ll… let you know later. I wanna get back to looking around.

Satomi: Whatever. Just don’t leave me to swim with this nutjob.

Buck: I heard that!

Satomi: I wasn’t hidin’ it, dumb fuck.

Buck: Don’t call me a dumb fuck, you-

Satomi: Finish that sentence. I dare ya.

Buck: …

Satomi: That’s what I thought.

Kumiko: Jeez. Are these two becoming the new Marcel and Mariana? Just with more… violent tendencies.

Infirmary:  
Kumiko: An infirmary? I guess this is a good place, in case someone gets hurt or sick.

???: I couldn’t agree more.

Kumiko: Oh, that’s-

*Asougi appears*

Kumiko: Asougi!

Asougi: Heya. I see you found the infirmary, Kumiko.

Kumiko: I mean, I’m here, aren’t I?

Asougi: Anyways, there’s some dangerous drugs here, and I wouldn’t think that keeping them around is a good idea.

Kumiko: Drugs?!

Asougi: Mostly prescriptions, syringes, and other form of medicines. *Monokuma’s voice* In other words, it would be a disbearful day if we let anyone use these.

Kumiko: …

Asougi: Sorry! Bad joke!

Kumiko: I’ll… just have a look around.

Asougi: Alright! I’ll see if I can do anything about these prescriptions. I mean, I can’t just get rid of them. God forbid one of us gets sick, and these weren’t around.

Kumiko: Good point. I’ll start my search.

*examine the hospital beds*

Kumiko: Most of the beds here have a curtain attached. I guess that’s to give the patient the slightest bit of privacy. And it looks like there’s a remote control here with most of them. I guess the remote has control of the bed’s position. … Huh? One of the beds is covered by the curtain. Is someone here? … *opens the curtain to unveil a sleeping Catherine* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Asougi: What happened? Where’s the-?! Catherine?!

???: There you are!

*Maya enters*

Maya: Seriously, Catherine?! Why here of all places?

Catherine: Zzzzz…. Oh. Good morning.

Kumiko: It’s the afternoon. And also, what the hell man?!

Catherine: What?

Asougi: I have to agree with Kumiko here. You scared us half to death.

Catherine: I was taking a nap.

Kumiko: I think that’s the first time she admitted to that.

Maya: Jeez Catherine. Sampson and I are gonna need a leash to drag you around.

Catherine: That won’t be necessary… at all.

Maya: Well then stop getting lost! I’m so sorry about that guys!

Asougi: It’s alright.

Kumiko: No problem.

*Maya takes Catherine and leaves the infirmary*

Kumiko: …

Asougi: … Let’s not talk about this.

Kumiko: Agreed.

*examine the fridge*

Kumiko: There’s a little fridge here. When I look inside, there’s a bottle here filled with deadly poison. But there’s something else here. Is this… blood?

Asougi: Blood packets, huh?

Kumiko: Yeah. Aren’t these for blood transfusions?

Asougi: Yeah. They’re for people who lack blood. They inject small needles into a person’s arm, and insert any blood that might be needed.

Kumiko: Why would Judge Despair and Monokuma keep them here?

Asougi: Maybe in case one of us bleeds to death.

Kumiko: Don’t they want us to die?

Asougi: Well, when you put it that way, it is a little confusing.

Kumiko: A little?

Asougi: Give them some benefit of the doubt.

Kumiko: …

Asougi: You’re right. They don’t deserve that.

*examine the reception desk*

Kumiko: A reception desk. This would be more appropriate for a lobby of sorts.

*Judge Despair pops up from the desk*

Kumiko: …

Judge Despair: …

Kumiko: …

Judge Despair: What do ya want?

Kumiko: N-nothing! I’m just looking.

Judge Despair: Oooh. See? Usually when people come here, they ask for help.

Kumiko: But no one was EVER here!

Judge Despair: You don’t know that. I’ve had plenty of customers here and there. Just… a very long time ago.

Kumiko: These games have been going on for that long?!

Judge Despair: You can say that.

Kumiko: …

Judge Despair: Alright. Well, I’m gonna go back to what I was doing. Have fun, and don’t eat all the drugs. That could kill ya.

*Judge Despair hides back behind the desk*

Kumiko: … … … Well, nothing to see here.

*examine the drugs*

Kumiko: Where do I even begin with this? Syringes and antibiotics like you wouldn’t believe. Let’s hope we don’t have any drug addicts here, otherwise, that’ll probably be trouble.

Asougi: It doesn’t seem like any of these could cause any potential trouble.

Kumiko: Wait, really?

Asougi: it’s mostly prescriptions and medicine, as I said before.

*Monokuma comes out from one of the hospital beds*

Monokuma: Now why would we do that to our dear students?

Kumiko: Maybe because that’s what you want?

Monokuma: We would never stoop as low as to leave drugs around for our students. That’s just down-right dirty! We prefer a more direct approach, with leaving weapons and poison around.

Kumiko: That’s worse!!

Asougi: You aren’t making things sound any better.

Monokuma: I’m not here to sugar coat anything. I’m just saying that none of the drugs here are lethal in any way! Even so, it’s only fair that we include an infirmary here in case anyone needs treatment!

Kumiko: How generous of you…

Monokuma: Just because I say they aren’t dangerous, doesn’t mean I recommend taking too many at once. But, you guys use them however you want!

Asougi: Oh trust me. I don’t plan to take anything from you guys anyways.

Kumiko: I had the same idea.

Monokuma: The one time I’m generous, and it’s thrown at my face like a wet paper towel… Ah, whatever! Take it as you will! Or don’t. Doesn’t matter to me!

*Monokuma jumps back in the hospital bed, and disappears.*

Kumiko: Nothing dangerous, huh?

Asougi: We should take what he says lightly. God knows he’s probably lying between his teeth.

Kumiko: That’s something I’m willing to believe.

Asougi: I’ll keep looking through. You go look at everything else here.

Kumiko: Got it.

*after examining everything*

Kumiko: I’m pretty sure that’s everything here. I wonder if Asougi decided on what to do with those drugs.

Asougi: Alright. So, I’ve decided to put these somewhere safe, for the time being.

Kumiko: Where?

Asougi: In this cabinet. However, I’m gonna put a lock on it. This makes it so no one can access the drugs freely.

Kumiko: That’s not a bad idea. But what happens when someone actually needs them?

Asougi: They’ll come to me, and I’ll unlock it for them. I’ll give them whatever they need, so they can make a faster recovery.

Kumiko: Fair enough.

Asougi: After I give them the drugs, I’ll lock it back up and keep them for another day.

Kumiko: …

Asougi: I just made this sound like a cartel dealing. Sorry.

Kumiko: No. I understood what you said.

Asougi: Okay, good! Well, good luck on your search!

Kumiko: What are you gonna do?

Asougi: I’m gonna search this place more thoroughly. There could be a clue we missed.

Kumiko: Alright. I’ll leave this place to you then.

Asougi: Later, Kumiko.

Blocked Room  
Kumiko: Huh? Why is this room barricaded? “Under renovations?”

*Both Judge Despair and Monokuma appear*

Judge Despair: Oh. Whoops.

Monokuma: Yeah. Whoops.

Kumiko: What do you mean “whoops?”

Judge Despair: Well, we kinda forgot that this room isn’t done yet.

Monokuma: This room was supposed to be done before the class trial finished. However, we kinda had our hands full.

Kumiko: So, this room is off-limits?

Judge Despair: Yep. And no breaking the doors down! We don’t want anyone going where they don’t belong.

Kumiko: I guess you just don’t want anyone discovering any secrets you may have.

Judge Despair: Don’t fucking test me, Kumiko!

Kumiko: Ah!

Monokuma: Just to reassure that no one breaks down any doors. We shall be adding that to the list of rules on the Monopad!

Judge Despair: So don’t go off and break any doors, or I’ll break your skulls! Got it?

Kumiko: Yeah, sure. Whatever. I didn’t wanna go in there anyways.

Judge Despair: You can enter when it’s done. Just not before.

Monokuma: Anyways, that’s all we wanted to clarify. Happy exploring!!

*Judge Despair and Monokuma disappear*

Kumiko: Another room under renovations? These guys are really not organized or prepared, aren’t they?

Spiritual Room  
Kumiko: This place gives me a spooky vibe. I wonder what it is? Guess I’ll have a look.

*enters the Spiritual Room*

Kumiko: This looks like a seance room! All this bad mojo and these ritual items are really giving me the creeps.

*Maya, Catherine and Emilia all appear*

Maya: Helloooooo! I’m Maya! Nice to meet you alllll!

Catherine: Do you have to be so loud… ?

Maya: I’ve never seen so many spirits in one place! Ooohoohoohoo! Happy place! Happy place!

Kumiko: Oh. Hey Emilia.

Emilia: Hey.

Kumiko: Your searches brought you here?

Emilia: Yes, well, I didn’t wanna be here, but I figured it might have something useful. Then again, that’s just a lot of false hope.

Kumiko: What makes you say that?

Maya: Oooh! This one has a floating head! Oooooh! This one has no body! Ooooh! This. Is. So. Exciting!!!!

Kumiko: … At least she’s enthusiastic?

Emilia: … I’ll just keep looking around. You do the same, alright?

Kumiko: Yeah sure.

*examine the crystal ball*

Kumiko: I can see my reflection in this crystal ball. It looks so pretty… and fragile. Best if I don’t touch this. Huh? What’s this tag? “If lost and found, please return to Yasuhiro Hagakure. Also, please check out my fortune tellings. They are about 30% on point, and you won’t be disappointed… maybe.” … … At least the person’s name is on this. And 30%? I’d rather take those chances with some random number generator. This guy makes Buck seem like a saint.

*examine the pocket watches*

Kumiko: This box is full of pocket watches. Catherine, you might like-

Catherine: Ugh. Distasteful.

Kumiko: I think that’s the first time I’ve seen her with emotion! Umm. Why do you feel that way?

Catherine: Pocket watches are cheap antics for hypnotism. I would never be caught dead with one of these.

Kumiko: What do you use for hypnotism then?

Catherine: In time, Kumiko.

Kumiko: Huh?

Catherine: Just know that I would never use this for any kind of hypnotism or therapy. It’s just so plain and boring. Makes me wanna sleep.

Kumiko: But aren’t you asleep most of the time?

Catherine: This makes me want to sleep even more… zzzzz ..

Kumiko: Catherine?!

Catherine: Zzzzz…

Kumiko: Aaaand there she goes. Guess I’ll just keep looking around.

*examine the ritual grounds*

Kumiko: This particular spot gives me the creeps. What’s with all the blue candles?

Maya: Oooooh!!! A ritual grounds?!

Kumiko: Ah! Maya!

Maya: I’m sorry! I’m just so excited! I haven’t been surrounded by so much spiritual energy for some time now!

Kumiko: It’s just been you and Sampson?

Maya: Mhm. It’s super lonely, but now I think we might be able to open up more!

Kumiko: It’s good to see that Maya feels at home now. I think she needed this. Say, Maya. Can you tell me about this little spot here?

Maya: Oooh! This is a ritual ground. It’s used to summon spirits from the dead. However, in order to summon the spirit, a human vessel must be used in its place.

Kumiko: Human vessel?!

Maya: Yup yup! Once the spirit takes over the human vessel, that person will no longer be in our world, until the ritual is over!

Kumiko: That’s really creepy…

Maya: *creepypasta face* Would you wanna give it a try?

Kumiko: Hell n-!!! I mean, no. I don’t plan to use myself as a vessel.

Maya: Ooooh. I’ve done it before. It’s not bad, Kumiko.

Kumiko: Again. I’m good, Maya.

Maya: Alright. I’ll just find someone else. I’ll also need a cage and a dog statue. No seesaws included!

Kumiko: What?!

Maya: Oh. Nothing.

Kumiko: What was she just on about?!  
  
*examine the bookcase*

Kumiko: This bookcase is full of these strange ritual books. Some are just these hypnotist tutorial-type books. There’s one here titled “The Caged Child.” Something tells me I don’t wanna get too into these.

Emilia: I’m not sure why, but that one in particular is giving me bad vibes.

Kumiko: A book called “The Caged Child” isn’t exactly what I call a good read.

Emilia: I don’t know why that came up.

Maya: Emilia! Do you enjoy a good old seance like I do?!

Emilia: … No. I’m just looking.

Maya: You can take one and bring it home if you-

Emilia: I said no, didn’t I?

Maya: Ooooh… Alright. More reading for me!!! *takes The Caged Child from Kumiko’s hand*  
Kumiko: …

Emilia: I guess someone here can enjoy this garbage.

Kumiko: Oh my…

*after examining everything*

Kumiko: That looks like everything important in here. I don’t really wanna stay here much longer anyways.

Maya: Catheriiiiine! Stop sleeping! There’s so much cool stuff here!!

Catherine: You look at it then. I don’t care.

Maya: But but! It’s soooo coooooool! Here’s one about a man and his sister!

Emilia: …

Kumiko: …

Maya: Ooooh! They seem to love each other so much! Oooh! Oooh… That’s… inappropriate.

Kumiko: ?!?!

Emilia: … Run.

Kumiko: Doing that now!

*after examining all the rooms*

Kumiko: Was that really all the new rooms? There wasn’t as much as the first floor. I guess I shouldn’t have expected as much. I wonder what that blocked room is gonna be?

*Asougi and Emilia appear*

Asougi: Did you guys find anything?

Emilia: Nothing in particular.

Kumiko: I got nothing.

Asougi: *sigh* Haruka won’t be happy to hear that. I guess we’ll have to report.

Kumiko: I guess so. I feel like there was less than the first floor.

Emilia: I noticed that, too. Seems they didn’t wanna give out too much.

Asougi: I guess the rest is gonna be on the island.

Kumiko: Maybe. We should probably get moving.

Asougi: Yeah. Let’s go.

Emilia: Mhm.

*they all return to the dining area to meet up with Haruka*

Haruka: Nothing?!

Akio: Useless worms. Of course you come back with nothing.

Emilia: And what did you do, aside from sit here and do nothing?

Akio: I was making sure Haruka had proper company during her work.

Haruka: I didn’t ask for your company.

Asougi: Everyone here should relax. Besides, we still have the island tomorrow.

Katashi: That’s right! With the island, we are sure to make a fateful encounter!

Satomi: Meaning…

Katashi: Err… We’ll find something!

Rudolph: Katashi should really start making sense of words.

Katashi: Forgive me. I spend too much time on video games.

Buck: We can tell. As for me, I’m thinking of taking a dip. Who’s with me?

Satomi: Pffft. No one.

Buck: Awww. Don’t be that way.

Haruka: But what about a way off this boat?

Asougi: Well, we didn’t exactly find that. Sorry, but we’ll have to be patient.

Haruka: …

Asougi: Feeling good is just as important as working hard. And I think everyone did their part in working hard. Don’t you think, Haruka?

Haruka: *sigh* Very well.

Akio: You’re just gonna listen to the-

Emilia: Keep quiet already. Stick something in that ego of yours, and shut it.

Akio: …

Haruka: Everyone did what they had to do. Even if we didn’t get any results today, I expect something out of you all tomorrow at the island.

Maya: Oooh! Sampson and I are so excited! Now we have that Spiritual Room with all our new friends!

Catherine: I found a place to nap.

Maya: You’re always napping!!

Catherine: No I’m not…..Zzzz

Rudolph: Rudolph is feeling tired. Maybe we rest for now?

Mariana: No sense in standing around. We did our searching, right?

Yuri: In that case, let’s all relax and regroup tomorrow.

Satomi: I agree with short stack over here.

Roland: Be careful who you call short, woman of written curses.

Satomi: The fuck did ya call me?

Haruka: Enough. Let’s all call off our search for now. The rest of your time is yours to do as you will.

Akio: However, tomorrow we expect more out of the lot of you.

Haruka: I will see you all tomorrow.

*Haruka and Akio leave the dining area*

Emilia: He thinks by sucking up to Haruka, he’s important in any way.

Asougi: It’s kinda typical, if you ask me.

Kumiko: I would say I feel bad, but I don’t really like Akio, to be honest. He’s really… rude.

Emilia: Let’s ignore him. For now, we should relax before we’re back on labor for the king and queen of this boat.

Asougi: *royal voice* I hereby suggest a rest for us all!!

Kumiko: …

Asougi: What? You didn’t like that one?

Emilia: Oh, Asougi.

Kumiko: Everyone eventually parted ways, and we all went back to our rooms. There’s more to explore, but I feel like it’s not enough. Since day one, we’ve been trying to find out what’s been going on, and how to get off this boat. The only hint we got was that piece of leather from the pantry. Then again, that just belongs to Judge Despair. Do we even know who Judge Despair is? What does he want with us? Why are we playing his game? And… why is he giving us all this living space? Usually, someone who goes out of the way to kidnap others wouldn’t waste time giving them all this luxury. So why? … There’s too much time left in the day to waste it pondering on these details. I gotta go out and talk to some people. That might get all this confusion off my mind.

Free Time

Night Time  
*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*

*Monokuma appears on the monitor*

  
Monokuma: This is an announcement for the SS Despair Killing Getaway. The time is now 10 P.M. That means it is officially night time. The dining area and pool area shall both be locked up, and entry from this point shall be strictly prohibited. Oh, you guys are wondering where Judge Despair went, huh? Well, he said something about “fishing.” Not sure what he meant by that, but I would imagine he’d probably show you guys by tomorrow or something. Anyways, that’s all for this announcement. Good niiiiight!

*Monitor turns off*

Kumiko: … I really don’t care where he went. I just care about getting off this crazy boat. Ugh. I probably shouldn’t waste too much time. I promised to meet Emilia tonight, so I gotta get up and keep that promise.

*Kumiko gets up and moves over to the halls*

Night Time Dialogue 1:  
Maya:

Maya: Oooh? Kumiko?

Kumiko: Oh. Hey Maya.

Maya: What are you doing up this late?

Kumiko: I… was just going for a stroll. What are you doing up?

Maya: I usually don’t sleep a lot, so I kinda walk around looking for new spirits.

Kumiko: Any luck with that?

Maya: Nuu. Unfortunately, the spirits aren’t around.

Kumiko: Well, I hope you find some. It must be hard being only you and Sampson.

Maya: I mean, the spiritual room is a nice touch for us. So, I can’t really complain. However, I’m led to believe that there might be at least one or two lost spirits on this boat somewhere.

Kumiko: Lost?

Maya: They seem lonely and sad. They need someone to reach out for them. So I wanna be that person who does!

Kumiko: Well, good luck with that, Maya!

Maya: Thank you! Good luck with… whatever you’re doing.

Kumiko: Thank you. Later!

Katashi:

Kumiko: Oh, hey Katashi!

Katashi: This is the first I’ve seen you out here so late, Kumiko. Is something troubling you?

Kumiko: No. I’m just going for a stroll.

Katashi: I see. Beware of the demon that surrounds the night sky, Kumiko.

Kumiko: You mean Monokuma?

Katashi: I was gonna say the Raging Demon, but that works, too!

Kumiko: I seriously don’t know what that is.

Katashi: It is best for you not to know things you cannot comprehend!!

Kumiko: Umm…

Katashi: My apologies. I’m a little… full of energy right now.

Kumiko: You mean hyper?

Katashi: YES! I AM ON HYPER DRIVE!!

Kumiko: AH! Not so loud, Katashi!

Katashi: Sorry. I will go elsewhere and do some meditation to soothe myself. Good night, Kumiko!

Kumiko: Ummm… Good night.

*Katashi leaves*

Kumiko: I don’t think I’ll ever get a read on that guy. He’s… weird.

Buck:

Buck: Ah, Kumiko. Here for some late night deals?

Kumiko: No. I’m just going for a stroll.

Buck: Suuuure. That’s what they all say. Seriously, what are you doin’ up so late? You’re usually sound asleep at this time.

Kumiko: Like I said, I’m going for a stroll.

Buck: Oh. Alright. Well, if you change your mind about these special deals…

Kumiko: I think I’m okay.

Buck: A-alright then. I’ll just keep looking for jun- I mean, scouting the area.

*Buck runs away*

Kumiko: … I would make a comment, but he would just argue to me about it. Plus, he’s already gone.

Hang out with Emilia:  
Kumiko: As I got on the deck, she was already there waiting for me.

*Emilia appears*

Emilia: Oh. You made it.

Kumiko: Yeah. Sorry. I had a few bump-ins with people before I got here.

Emilia: No worries. You got here, and that’s honestly what matters.

Kumiko: So… we’re doing this again?

Emilia: Yeah. Sit.

Kumiko: You don’t have to tell me like-

Emilia: Sit.

Kumiko: Alright. Alright. I sat down, and watched the stars with Emilia once again.

Emilia: …

Kumiko: … We were both silent. As if we were in a group meditation looking around at the cosmos. It was peaceful, quiet and beautiful.

Emilia: …

Kumiko: Oh yeah! Before I forget, I need to ask… Hey, Emilia.

Emilia: Hmm?

Kumiko: I was just wondering. Of all the people on this boat, why me? Why pick me of all people here?

Emilia: Isn’t that obvious?

Kumiko: Huh?

Emilia: You were the first person I ever talked to. I started having conversations with you. There’s nothing really to it.

Kumiko: Oh. Is that all?

Emilia: Yeah…

Kumiko: I guess that makes sense. I mean, you were the first person I met on this boat. Right?

Emilia: …

Kumiko: Emilia?

Emilia: Yeah. Sure. Let’s go with that…

Kumiko: Whoa… Emilia. Are you alright?

Emilia: Yeah… Sorry. I think I’m gonna go for the night.

Kumiko: Wait! Did I say something wrong?! I’m sorry, I didn’t-

Emilia: No… It’s not you… I just… I gotta go.

Kumiko: Emilia, wait!

*Emilia runs off*

Kumiko: … … … Emilia? Did I say something wrong? I hope I didn’t hurt her feelings… I went back to my room to lay down for a little while. Wondering why Emilia ran off like that. Suddenly, I found myself in a deep slumber…

Monokuma Theater!  
*Monokuma appears, but is suddenly kicked off the screen by a giant boot. Judge Despair appears in his place, as the title changes.*

Despair Monokuma Theater!  
Judge Despair: Hey guys! So, can you all tell me what this is? *displays an image of a black and white circle* … Well? Can you see what it is? As you think about it, let me tell you guys a story that relates to this. Back when I was in elementary school, I was really bad at taking tests. I never really knew how to answer some of the questions, so I kinda went with answering “C” for most of the answers. I flunked the shit out of those tests. And even when I studied, it would be the same result. I would choke to the point where I would be giving half-assed answers. It was like I was going around in circles. I literally was getting nowhere. It was at that point when I finally realized that the answer was in front of my the whole time. When I realized that, I began passing all of my tests and getting honor rolls and all this other cheesy shit they give you when you’re a kid. Anyways, back to what we were talking about. I’m gonna reveal the answer to the question. What is this object? ………. For those who said a black and white circle, you were right. For those who answered something like “Monokuma’s bottom”, then you’re fucking wrong. You see how much you had to think about it? Something as simple as a circle can seem like the most complicated thing in the world. Why? Because you all think too much. The answer is right fucking in front of you. The whole time you guys were making theories and hypotheses, the answer was right there in front of your nose. In summary, always look in front of you before you think too much. I’m a nice guy, aren’t I?

Day Time:  
*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*

*The monitor turns on to reveal Judge Despair in front of a boiling pot and a squid in his hand*

 

Judge Despair: Gooood morning everyone! The time is now 7 A.M. That means night time is over! And I’m starting the morning right with a new recipe! That’s right! We’re starting the morning with some calamari! Mmmm. You can already smell the egg and squid, can’t you? *sticks the squid in some flour* Hell yeah. Back in my day, this is all I used to eat. Take a squid, put some flour on it, and let’s have us some deep fried calamar- *the squid latches onto Judge Despair’s face* … … … … … AHHHHH-  
*A [jingle ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e53q3NrX2HI)comes on with a logo that says “We’ll Be Right Back.” The monitor turns off after the jingle.*

Kumiko: … … … … What the hell just happened? Did he just get attacked by his own breakfast? … … … Not that I care. I gotta get up and meet everyone.

*Kumiko gets up and moves to the dining area on the deck* (No morning dialogue)

Kumiko: Huh? Where is everyone? I thought our meeting was supposed to take place. Did it get cancelled? … No. I don’t think Haruka is the type of person to cancel a meeting.

???: Kumiko!

Kumiko: Oh!

*Asougi appears*

Kumiko: Asougi! Good to know someone is here. Where is everyone?

Asougi: They’re over by the boat’s edge. You gotta see this!

Kumiko: Huh? What’s going on?

Asougi: Just c’mon!

Kumiko: Ah! Asougi! Asougi took my arm and dragged me over to everyone else. They all seemed to be staring at something overboard. When I was able to look for myself, I was astounded by the sight I was given.

*Kumiko looks to see Tropilull Island*

Kumiko: Whooooa…

Mariana: It’s beautiful, no?

Buck: That bastard is letting us hang here?!

Satomi: For a psychopath, he sure knows his vacation spots. Needless to say that he’s still an asshole.

Rudolph: This looks like exactly how Emilia described.

Emilia: That’s because this island is meant for it’s parties and fun activities.

Katashi: This. Is. Awesome!!!

Haruka: I must admit… I was worried that this would be some working facility or something. Looks like I was wrong.

Maya: What are we waiting for?! Let’s go!

Kumiko: I sure hope it’s safe.

Yuri: Don’t be such a worrywart, Kumiko! Learn to liiiiiive!!!

Catherine: It beats that lousy Spiritual Room.

Maya: Hey!

Roland: Enough. Let us see what this island is all about.

Kumiko: Everyone ran over to the lobby to find the exit to the boat. One person stood behind for a bit.

Emilia: …

Kumiko: Hey, Emilia?

Emilia: If you’re going to apologize for yesterday, then don’t.

Kumiko: How did you know I was thinking about that?

Emilia: It was written all over your face.

Kumiko: Am I that obvious?

Emilia: Point is there’s nothing to apologize for. I was just feeling moody is all.

Kumiko: Alright. I just hope you’re okay.

Emilia: I’m alright. Besides, we have this island to explore now. It might be a nice experience…

Kumiko: I’m glad to see you’re excited about it!

Emilia: … … No I’m not…

Asougi: You’re making it kinda clear, Emilia!

Kumiko: Ah! Asougi, where did you come from?!

Asougi: Oh, sorry. I saw you guys talking, and thought I could butt in.

Kumiko: That’s fine, but at least give a heads up.

Asougi: Sorry. *unknown robot voice* I-JUST-WANT-EVERYONE-TO-GET-ALONG! IS-THAT-SO-BAD?

Kumiko: ?!

Emilia: What the... ?

Asougi: Oh, sorry. I was just kinda looking back.

Kumiko: At what?

Asougi: Don’t worry about it. Here, we should get moving.

Emilia: Fair enough.

Kumiko: Gotcha. We all ran to catch up with the group. I wonder what Asougi was talking about when he said “looking back?” Well, I guess now’s not the time to think about that because…

*Judge Despair and Monokuma appear*

Monokuma: Puhuhuu! Impatient, I see.

Satomi: Move it, so we can see the island!!!

Judge Despair: Chill. We need to go over a couple of things.

Kumiko: … Is that ink?

Judge Despair: You noticed? It’s not like a fucking squid attacked me, or anything.

Emilia: No need to be a smart ass about it.

Judge Despair: Shut the hell up. That squid got away from me, too. And I’m in an awful mood right now.

Monokuma: He’s awfully hungry and won’t stop eating my yogurt!

Judge Despair: Fuck your yogurt! Anyways, there’s a few things I wanna clarify about this island trip. One, we’ll only be here for three days. Got that? Three. Days. That means after those three days, I want all of you back on this boat.

Akio: So, our time is limited.

Kumiko: I thought that’s how all cruise lines worked.

Judge Despair: See? Someone finally gets it.

Akio: …

Judge Despair: Secondly, the only way on and back on the boat is by using your Monopads. Remember that pass I put on them? Yeah. This is when they’re gonna be put to use. By using the passes, you may access the boat anytime you want when on the island. However, if you lose that pass, or the Monopad, then your ass is probably dead.

Buck: Isn’t that a little extreme?

Monokuma: Nope! Just don’t lose your Monopads! You are free to switch between the island and boat, as long as you have your Monopads. Just don’t lose them, or you’ll be considered skipping class when we leave you behind!

Haruka: It would be best if we put them someplace safe.

Judge Despair: Yup.

Katashi: I will care for mine, as if it were my own lost child! And then I shall train it to one day best me!

Mariana: I don’t think that’s how Monopads work…

Yuri: I understand video games are your thing, but you need to lay off them for a bit, man.

Katashi: Do not make changes to my lifestyle!!!

Judge Despair: Anyways, there’s one last thing I wanna clear up. On the island, there is a hotel with nameplates for all of you. You have the option to either sleep there, or sleep in the boat. Just make sure that on the third day, you guys are sleeping in this boat.

Catherine: So… we only get two days to rest on the island then.

Monokuma: Be happy you get any days to rest on the island! We’re giving you the trip of a lifetime here! You think any of this is cheap?

Kumiko: Who are you kidding?! You probably stole this boat!!

Monokuma: Puhuhu.

Kumiko: Huh?

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhhuuu!

Emilia: Why are you laughing?

Monokuma: Oh, it was just a joke I was thinking about last night.

Judge Despair: You mean when I kicked you out last night?

Monokuma: You need to stop taking all my roles from me!! Honestly! The announcements, judge, MONOKUMA THEATER!!

Kumiko: Wait! That wasn’t a dream?!

Judge Despair: Ah grow up. We need some new light in this killing game. And that’s me, baby! Anyways, that’s all we wanted to clear up. If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna do some more fishing.

Asougi: You sure you wanna do that? With the ink on your face and all…

Judge Despair: Keep it to yourself, voice actor.

Asougi: *Judge Despair’s voice* I try my hardest!

Judge Despair: Uuuuuugh!! That’s fucking weird!!

*Judge Despair runs over to the beach*

  
Monokuma: Ummm… anyways, go have a blast. Remember, don’t lose those Monopads! And don’t lose the passes on them, either!

Kumiko: How would we even do that?

Monokuma: Eh. Knowing you kids, you’d find a way.

*Monokuma jumps out the window*

Catherine: That looked like an expensive window, too…

Satomi: Who cares about the window? Let’s go!

Roland: We should keep our Monopads safe. We don’t want to be left behind.

Rudolph: Yes. However, now is not the time for worry.

Maya: It’s vaaaacation tiiiiime!!!

Kumiko: I suddenly got a chill from the way she said that.

Haruka: Remember, we still need to find a way out of here. Don’t lose sight of that goal.

Mariana: We gotta chill for a bit, Haruka. We should at least go around and give some of these island activities a try.

Katashi: From the view on the deck, I think I saw a Karaoke bar.

Emilia: I’m not all for singing, but I can have a look around.

Asougi: Then let’s go already!

Kumiko: Yeah! We all exited the boat in a single file line. We got a close look at the island we were to explore. Everyone had already went their separate ways to explore, leaving me and two others to discuss our plan.

*Kumiko, Emilia and Asougi discuss*

Asougi: I’m thinking I’m gonna head over there. I think I see a stage from here.

Emilia: That building is catching my eye. Might not be a bad idea to look.

Asougi: What about you, Kumiko?

Kumiko: I think I’ll just pick and choose.

Asougi: Suit yourself! I’ll be off now! See you guys later!

Emilia: Same here. Later.

*Emilia and Asougi exit to explore*

Kumiko: There’s a lot more to look at here. I wonder where to go first?

Galaxy Arcade  
Kumiko: This arcade is huge! There’s a big selection of classic fighting games and other fun activities.

*Katashi, Emilia, and Buck appear*

Katashi: THIS IS MY HAVEEEEEEN!!

Kumiko: Whoa! Calm down there, slugger.

Katashi: My excitement cannot be contained! This is amazing!

Buck: I don’t see the big deal about these video games, mate.

Katashi: Are you kidding me?! This is great! I could stay here all day!

Emilia: …

Kumiko: Is this the place that caught your eye?

Emilia: Shush.

Kumiko: What? I was just asking.

Emilia: Maybe it was. I like video games.

Kumiko: I guess this is a good change of pace for Emilia. She can hang here, rather than lock herself in her room.

Emilia: Are you gonna peek around?

Kumiko: Probably. That’s what we’re supposed to do, right?

Emilia: Alright. I’ll do the same. Better than containing that beast.

Katashi: FIGHTING STREET X?! THIS ISN’T EVEN OUT YET!!

Buck: KATASHI, CHILL OU- AHHH!! *gets shoved to the side*

Katashi: This is the best day ever!

Kumiko: You have a point, Emilia.

Emilia: Well, good luck on your search.

Kumiko: Yeah. Same to you.

*examine the ticket booth*

Kumiko: A ticket booth? Are there ticket exchanges here? But I don’t see anyone behind the-

*Monokuma appears from behind the counter*

Monokuma: Hello!

Kumiko: Oh. Of course you’re here.

Monokuma: Getting used to me, aren’t we?

Kumiko: What do you want?

Monokuma: Figured I would fill you in on an amazing secret!

Kumiko: What’s so “amazing” about it?

Monokuma: You know those Monocoins you’ve been gathering? Well, what if I told you there were prizes exclusive to this arcade?

Kumiko: What?

Monokuma: Here in this ticket booth, you can exchange your monocoins for a little something I call “Mono-tickets!”

Kumiko: I assume they work the same way as monocoins.

Monokuma: Kinda. Except you can get rewards you can’t normally get from the MonoMonoMachine. All you gotta do is exchange here. Also, if you wanna win tickets the right way, you can just play the games here at the arcade!

Kumiko: Is that right?

Monokuma: Yup! You can be a winner and win all of these wonderful prizes! Or be a loser and win…. nothing. Regardless, it’s yours to do what you will. Play till your heart’s content!

Kumiko: …

Monokuma: Well, I’ll let you get back to what you were doing! Have fun!

*Monokuma goes back behind the counter and leaves*

Kumiko: A ticket exchange, huh? I guess it would be nice to win something nice for everyone… Not that I wanna give Monokuma the benefit of the doubt, or anything.

*talk to Katashi*

Katashi: This is the best day of my life!!

Kumiko: You seem very excited about this.

Katashi: I absolutely love this! There are games that aren’t even released yet! My power gauge is at full right now!!

Kumiko: …

Katashi: Say, Kumiko. I would like to ask.

Kumiko: Huh? What’s up, Katashi?

Katashi: I was wondering if you wanted to come here later on and play for a bit.

Kumiko: What? Me? But I’m not-

Katashi: C’mon! Please? We totally gotta play some games together! I can even teach you a thing or two about “wave-dashing!”

Kumiko: Ummm…

Katashi: What do you say?

Yes

Kumiko: Uh, sure. I’m not very big on video games, but I can hang.

Katashi: Awesome! Don’t worry, Kumiko! I shall teach you everything I know! Before you know it, you’ll be as good as I am at combos!

Kumiko: Sure, Katashi.

Katashi: Anyhow, I should let you get back to your search. Sorry to take time from you.

Kumiko: Oh! No! Don’t worry about it. You didn’t distract me.

Katashi: Very good! I don’t wish to be an inconvenience!

Kumiko: Katashi doesn’t mean much harm. In fact, he’s a really nice guy. However, I don’t know the first thing about video games.

No

Kumiko: No thanks, Katashi. I’m not really big on video games.

Katashi: Disappointment reaches my heart today.

Kumiko: I didn’t mean it like that!!

Katashi: No worries! Perhaps we can hang out another day!!

Kumiko: Sure Katashi.

Katashi: Anyways, you should go back to your search.

Kumiko: Alright. I don’t wanna turn him down, but I don’t know the first thing about video games. I feel like I would be standing there for the most part all confused.

*examine the arcade games*

Kumiko: There’s so many classics here. Here’s one my mom used to play. “Space Invaders.” That one was big back in the day, but I was never really into games that much. I kinda wish I was. I could probably relate more to Katashi and talk to him more about this stuff.

*talk to Buck*

Kumiko: Buck. What are you doing in a place like this?

Buck: Thought I could make a change of scenery for myself.

Kumiko: How’s that working for you?

Buck: Not good at all. Well, I did find this. *shows a mysterious emblem*

Kumiko: What is that? An emblem?

Buck: I’m not sure, but I found it.

Kumiko: Can I have a closer look?

Buck: Sure thing. For twenty big ones.

Kumiko: What the-?! Give me that!

*snatches the emblem*

Buck: Wha-? HEY!

*Kumiko looks at the emblem*

Kumiko: It says… “future?”

Buck: How’d you figure that?

Kumiko: I’m… not sure. But I think I’ll hang on to this for now.

Buck: Where’s my twenty?!

Kumiko: You contributed. That should be payment enough.

Buck: Awh nuts. Lost another potential sale.

Kumiko: What was that?

Buck: Nothing. Nothing. Don’t start glarin’ at me like Satomi does. She scares the piss outta me.

Kumiko: …

Buck: Like that! What’s with you girls and glarin’?!

*after examining everything*

Kumiko: I guess that’s everything here. I didn’t think there would be much in an arcade, but this emblem. “Future.” Is that some kind of code? Or is it… … … I thought I knew this from somewhere.

Emilia: You alright, Kumiko?

Kumiko: Yeah. I’m gonna keep looking around in other places.

Emilia: Alright.

Katashi: I wanna die here!!!!

Buck: That’s the kinda shit you shouldn’t say in a place like this!!

Katashi: But this is so fun! This place is my new haven!!

Buck: You already said that!!

Emilia: I’ll try to keep him tame. You should go on ahead.

Kumiko: Good luck with that.

Emilia: I’m gonna need it.

Katashi: DOUBLE KILL!! TRIPLE KILL!!! M-M-M-MONSTER KILL!!!

Emilia: *sigh*

Tropilull Stage of Performing Arts  
Kumiko: A stage on the beach, huh? It looks like something for a big talent show or something. I guess anyone can perform on this stage if they really wanted to.

*Asougi, Mariana, Yuri and Roland appear*

Asougi: Oh. Kumiko! You’re here!

Kumiko: What’s up, Asougi?

Asougi: This stage is kinda interesting. Now that I think of it, a certain entertainer would’ve really liked this.

Kumiko: … You’re right…

Mariana: What are you two talking about?

Asougi: Err… nothing! We were just discussing what we should do on this stage! That’s all!

Kumiko: Y-yeah! Totally!

Asougi: I was thinking of doing some stand up comedy!

Kumiko: *clenched teeth* Asougi!

Asougi: Oops!

Mariana: You guys don’t have to hide it. I think Marcel would’ve loved this.

Kumiko: Mariana…

Mariana: B-but hey! It’s alright! He would really want us to enjoy this, so let’s have fun!

Yuri: Roland and I can show off some of our sparring moves on this stage!

Roland: I’ve been meaning to have master Yuri perform in front of a live audience. His techniques are getting much better!

Yuri: I got you to thank for that! You’re a really good teacher, Roland!

Roland: Don’t mention it! We should always have each others backs!

Kumiko: You two have a really close relationship.

Roland: Of course! Yuri is a man of culture, after all!

Yuri: You’re the man of culture here.

Asougi: Before we starting making out with each other, we should have a look around.

Roland: Making out? Are you insinuating something?

Asougi: No. No. It was a joke. Sorry.

Yuri: *pout*

Asougi: Sorry!

Yuri: Hehe. Don’t worry. I’m messing with you. But you’re right. We need to start looking around, before making any plans. I’ll go on ahead.

Roland: Same here. We need to cover as much ground as possible.

Mariana: I’ll look, too! No making out behind the stage you two!

Roland: Hey!

Yuri: Don’t make jokes like that!

Mariana: I kid. I kid. Good luck you two!

Asougi: Why don’t you help out, Kumiko?

Kumiko: That’s why I’m here.

Asougi: Good! Then let’s get to work!

Kumiko: Right!

*examine the mic*

Kumiko: There’s a mic on the stage. The cord reaches really far, too. Probably to the switch board behind the stage.

Asougi: I wonder if anyone would mind me taking the stage and doing a performance?

Kumiko: What kind of performance did you have in mind?

Asougi: Probably stand up comedy, like I said. Using a mixture of different voices to act out each joke.

Kumiko: That sounds really fun!

Asougi: I’m not sure if we would have that much time, since we’re only gonna be here for three days.

Kumiko: That seems like a lot of time. I’m honestly kinda curious.

Asougi: Maybe later. Right now, we gotta look around for clues.

*Judge Despair appears by the mic with lobsters all over him*

Judge Despair: I’ve come to make an announcement. Lobsters are bitch ass mother fuckers.

Asougi: ._.

Kumiko: ._.

Judge Despair: … … That’s all. I’m gonna take a boiling bath.

*Judge Despair pushes the mic off the stage and leaves*

Kumiko: … … What?

Asougi: I guess his fishing trip isn’t going his way. *Monokuma’s voice* What a terrible fate he’s suffering these days!

Kumiko: Kinda serves him right.

*examine the switchboard*

Kumiko: There’s a switchboard back here. It has a lot of wires and switches all over it. This is probably used to power the lights and mic on the stage.

Mariana: Are you curious about the switchboard?

Kumiko: Isn’t it just used to power the stage?

Mariana: Pretty much. It’s used to power the lights and other machines on the stage.

Kumiko: I would assume that also includes the mic on the stage?

Mariana: That’s right. The wire is long, so it can be powered by the switchboard.

Kumiko: I wonder… I ran up to the switchboard and began flicking the switches.

Roland: Hey! Who turned out the lights?!

Yuri: Not cool, man!

Mariana: Whoa! Easy there, Kumiko!

Kumiko: Huh?

Mariana: People are still searching. Don’t turn the lights out on them.

Kumiko: Oh. Sorry.

Mariana: It’s alright! Just don’t mess with the switchboard when we’re searching.

Kumiko: Right. So this can control all the lights and other piece of technology on the stage. It could be dangerous if everyone is gathered here. A sudden blackout is a common murder method from what I know. … … Am I being paranoid?

*examine the stool*

Kumiko: A stool? Why is this here?

Roland: This is probably for ventriloquist performances.

Kumiko: How do you know that?

Yuri: Anytime I see a ventriloquist, they usually sit in this stool and perform.

Roland: Some comedians I see on television usually sit in them as well. Not an uncommon thing to have a stool.

Kumiko: It’s probably for the performer to be comfortable. I can imagine standing up for all that time could be a pain in the legs.

Yuri: Exactly. You think I can smith and stand for that long? I need to sit down once in a while.

Roland: Not that I can say the same for myself. I’m usually on the move with my men.

Yuri: You don’t get to relax?

Roland: When we rest, we usually set up campsites. Other than that, until our battle is over, we don’t really get much rest.

Yuri: That sounds really hard.

Roland: Nothing is too much for the Ultimate Knight!

Kumiko: But you guys get food right?

Roland: Imbecile! Of course we do!

Kumiko: You don’t have to call me that.

Roland: I should go on stage and tell my tale. I’m sure I’ll leave the audience astonished.

Yuri: I’d be down to watch!

Roland: Good man, master Yuri!

Kumiko: I don’t think a lot of people would wanna watch that. It would probably last till morning, and I’m sure people have other things to do.

*examine the audience seats*

Kumiko: This is where the audience all have a seat to watch the show. There’s a lot of chairs, so I assume that a lot of people would show up for this occasion. This place must’ve been a lot of fun. I wonder what happened?

*after examining everything*

Kumiko: I guess that’s all there is in this place.

Asougi: Do you think Judge Despair will ever get some good fishing done?

Kumiko: I really don’t care.

Asougi: Neither do I. I was saying he could make a good comedy performance with his fishing acts.

Kumiko: Hehe. You’re right. It was really funny.

Asougi: I think that’s the best thing we could ask for right now.

Mariana: I’m thinking I could also do a performance here later to make up for the show that got interrupted yesterday.

Asougi: Would it be alright if I also took a turn?

Mariana: Of course! If anything, we could take some time to perform now!

Asougi: What about the search?

Mariana: We have people searching the whole island. Let’s take some time to have a little fun.

Asougi: Alright. If you say so. Kumiko, you can go on ahead. I’m gonna stick around here for a bit.

Kumiko: Umm. Sure. Asougi is really getting into this. He must miss his voice acting job that much.

Karaoke Bar  
Kumiko: This is a bar. There’s also a stage with a mic on it. Is that a music selection? This is… a karaoke bar?

*Satomi, Rudolph, and Maya appear*

Maya: *at the mic* Hellooooo everyooooone!!!

Satomi: Keep it down! I’m searchin’ here!

Maya: I can’t help it! This is really fun! Oooh! Oooh! I wanna sing a song for everyone!

Rudolph: Maya, we appreciate energy, but we should use that energy for searching.

Maya: *pout* I just wanted to build a little morale in the group…

Kumiko: You guys having fun?

Maya: Oooh! Kumiko! Wanna hear a song?

Kumiko: I’m okay, Maya. Thank you, though!

Maya: D’awww…

Satomi: Thank goodness.

Rudolph: This place is good relaxing spot.

Kumiko: Unless if you wanna throw some big party.

Rudolph: That is true.

Satomi: Enough chit-chat. Let’s get this job over with, so we can move on with our lives.

Rudolph: No need to rush. Take time to appreciate atmosphere.

Maya: Yayayaya! Just like-

Rudolph: Errr… with no singing.

Maya: Aw nuts. Sampson would wanna hear me sing… … … WHAT?! YOU TOO?!

Kumiko: Maya, once we get this search finished, you can sing all you want.

Maya: Oooh! Really?

Satomi: That’s a heavy promise you’re keepin’ Kumi.

Kumiko: We should at least have some fun while we’re here. Let’s try to make the most of it.

Rudolph: Rudolph agree with Kumiko.

Satomi: Fine. If my eardrums bleed, you better be payin’ my medical bills.

Kumiko: I doubt that’ll happen, but sure.

*examine the stage*

Kumiko: The stage has a blue lighting effect to it. There’s also a mic for singing. I wonder what kind of songs they have here?

Maya: I hope they have songs for dead people!

Kumiko: That’s a specific request for songs!

Maya: What? I’m an occultist. Someone has to sing for them, right?

Kumiko: Can’t you sing something like a children’s song?

Maya: Or I can sing that one song by that famous solo singer.

Kumiko: That would be…

Maya: “Let My Feelings Reach You Too!”

Kumiko: That actually sounds like a nice song.

Maya: You should listen to some of the lyrics! Here, I brought some headphones and an mp3 player!

Kumiko: Alright, sure. Lemme hear…

*Kumiko listens to the song and…... *

Kumiko: …

Maya: What did you think?

Kumiko: … Good! I’m sure the spirits will love it!

Maya: Ooooh! I’m gonna make that my opening act for my Karaoke singing!!

*Maya runs off happily*

Kumiko: … … … What… in the living fuck… was that…? I guess I’ll be paying for Satomi’s medical bills after all…

*examine the bar*

Kumiko: There’s a huge assortment of drinks on the other side of this bar. I would imagine someone like Buck would really love to be here. I would ask who the bartender is, but I’m scared that I might get an answer…

*Buck pops up from behind the bar*

Buck: What would you like? Scotch? Whiskey? Maybe a bit of wine?

Kumiko: Oh! Buck? What are you doing here?!

Buck: Oh? You seem surprised? You should know I always find my ways of expandin’ business

Kumiko: Well...yeah I guess I should expect that from you.

Buck: So what’ll it be? It’s $20 for my finest drink!

Kumiko: You...never seem to amaze me… Well at least this is better tha-  
Monokuma: HEY! GET OUT FROM BEHIND THERE!

Kumiko: Spoke too soon…

Buck: And this is the part where I bail!

*Buck jumps the table and heads out the front door*

Monokuma: Sheesh! Never trust a guy who lives on the streets. They always try to find ways to take your business.

*Monokuma chases after Buck*

Kumiko: … That Buck. Does he ever get off of making a sale from… anything?

*examine the pachinko machine*

Kumiko: Is this a pachinko machine? They really want us to throw our money to this island, don’t they?

*Monokuma comes out of the pachinko machine*

Monokuma: Me again!

Kumiko: Not you again.

Monokuma: D’aww. Don’t be that way. I was just thinking that maybe you’re feeling lucky!

Kumiko: Explain yourself.

Monokuma: Well, this pachinko machine-

Kumiko: I know what a pachinko machine does! You just throw money in, and see if you can land in the middle.

Monokuma: It’s also a good way to potentially earn more monocoins! Sometimes, you don’t feel like smashing tables and other expensive equipment just to get your coins.

Kumiko: … What?

Monokuma: So we made a way outside of trials and breaking stuff to earn monocoins! However, if you’re really unlucky, you could just end up being broke. Your wife will leave you, and you’ll spend whatever money you have left on drinks for yourself.

Kumiko: Umm…

Monokuma: Luckily, the drinks are on the house! So there’s no need to worry about spending your money on drinks!

Kumiko: I really don’t need these explanations.

Monokuma: Sheesh. You kids nowadays and your fancy online guides! Or maybe you’re just like that one lucky kid that I can’t stand looking at.

Kumiko: Who are you talking about?

Monokuma: Oh. No one you need to worry about.

*Monokuma hops back into the pachinko machine and disappears*

Kumiko: … Another way to earn monocoins, huh? … I need to stop listening to his cheap antics.

*after examining everything*

Kumiko: I don’t see anything else I can really look into in this bar. All I got was another one of Monokuma’s cheap machines to play around with.

Satomi: Ugh. This work is killin’ me. I need a drink.

Rudolph: Satomi drinks?

Satomi: Uhh, yeah? I need to wind up sometimes.

Rudolph: Is no good for you, but Rudolph respects decision.

Satomi: Don’t lecture me, Santa.

Rudolph: No need for sass, Satomi.

Maya: You two need to relax. Oooh! How about a song?!

Rudolph & Satomi: No!

Maya: … Something tells me you really don’t wanna hear my singing.

Kumiko: Ummm. I guess not everyone wants to hear a song, that’s all Maya.

Maya: Not even Sampson wants to hear my singing!

Kumiko: Well… I guess Sampson is just tired from all the searching.

Maya: Is that right?

Kumiko: Probably. Speaking of which, I need to get back to my search.

Maya: Okay! I’ll keep these two under control!

Kumiko: Alright. I’m off!

Maya: Bye bye, Kumiko!

Kumiko: Maya seems to want to play a role in this search. She’s not the most social kind, but she seems to want to be involved somehow.

Cottages

Kumiko: So this is what Judge Despair and Monokuma were talking about. A bunch of cottages with name plates for our respective rooms.

*Catherine appears*

Catherine: Oh. Hello Kumiko.

Kumiko: Hey, Catherine! You find anything at the cottages?

Catherine: Yes. I found a warm bed and plenty of sheep.

Kumiko: That’s not what I meant…

Catherine: In terms of our search… no.

Kumiko: Figures. She was probably asleep.

Catherine: I did have a look inside of the rooms. My cottage perfectly matches the room on the boat.

Kumiko: Wait, really?

Catherine: Indeed it does. I was quite amazed with how they kept up with the details.

Kumiko: Do you think all the cottages are identical to the rooms on the ship?

Catherine: Hard to say. I’ve only been in my room. If you’re curious, then why not have a look?

Kumiko: Umm. Alright. I went up to my room, and I put my Monopad up to the door. The door unlocked, and I had a peek inside.

*inside of Kumiko’s cottage*

Kumiko: Whoa! It’s exactly like my room on the cruise! It’s almost like they had this prepared for sometime now.

*Monokuma flies through the window and appears*

Monokuma: Do you like it?

Kumiko: Hey! Fix that window!

Monokuma: Oh relax. It’ll be fixed. Just thought I would remind you of something.

Kumiko: What is it?

Monokuma: You can sleep either in these cottages, or in your room on the ship. It really doesn’t matter to me! However, make sure you’re back on the boat before we begin departure again.

Kumiko: Didn’t you already explain this to me? Besides, I’m a little more concerned to why this is identical to my other room,

Monokuma: Detail is my middle name!

Kumiko: I doubt that highly.

  
Monokuma: Yeah. You’re right… But it would be, since my detail is so on point, I would put an Ultimate Artist and their god to shame!

Kumiko: Wait, what?!

Monokuma: Oh nothing!

Kumiko: So…is this all you came to tell me?

Monokuma: … … … Yeah. Pretty much. I’ll leave you to… whatever you’re doing.

*Monokuma jumps out the cottage window, and the window somehow fixes itself*

Kumiko: … … How the?! What the?! … … Why am I questioning anything at this point? If a loose elevator can bring us to a trial grounds, then this would be logical, too…

Kumiko: I should probably head back out and get back to my search. I don’t think I’m gonna find much here.

*after searching all the rooms*

Katashi: There you are, Kumiko!

Kumiko: Katashi. What’s up?

Katashi: Haruka is calling everyone back. Seems like something is happening at the boat.

Kumiko: Huh?

Katashi: Follow me back to where the boat is.

*Katashi leaves*

Kumiko: I wonder what happened at the boat? I hope nothing bad is happening. I gotta go and find out for myself.

*Back at the meeting grounds*

Kumiko: I got back to the meeting grounds. Looks like everyone was already here.

*Everyone pops up and they all seem distracted*

Kumiko: Huh? What’s wrong everyone?

Roland: Can’t you see?

Kumiko: Huh?

Haruka: Look at the boat.

Kumiko: What about the- … WHAT THE-?!

*The boat seems to be under attack by a giant Kraken. Judge Despair is stuck in one of the tentacles*

Judge Despair: MOTHER FUCKEEEER!

Monokuma: Calm down! Don’t destroy the boat! It’s the only one we got!!

Judge Despair: WHY DID I DECIDE FISHING WAS A GOOD IDEA?!

*The squid from before is on top of the kraken’s head, laughing at Judge Despair*

Judge Despair: JUST YOU WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE… FUCK!!

*The kraken slams Judge Despair on the deck.*

Akio: Is this… real?

Yuri: As real as it gets. A kraken is beating up Judge Despair!

Mariana: Isn’t that the baby squid that Judge Despair tried to cook before?

Buck: I guess this is a bit of revenge for that.

Satomi: Wait. If the kraken kills Judge Despair, would the killing game end?

Katashi: Presumably, that would be the case.

Maya: Then we need to starting rooting for the kraken! Go kraken, gooooo!!!!!

Judge Despair: WOOMY THIS! *his sentries go off, and blasts the kraken. Kraken guts fly all over the place*

Maya: *Maya has a look of disapproval with a smile on her face* ….

Rudolph: Rudolph does not think kraken is winning.

*The kraken sinks into the ocean, and Judge Despair lands on the deck. He puts his hand out to catch the baby squid from before. The baby squid waves its tentacle at Judge Despair, as he glares intensely at it. Judge Despair then takes a bat to the squids head, and kills it almost immediately. He walks off with the squid in hand.*

Judge Despair: I’m getting really fed up with wildlife.

Monokuma: Ermm. Not me, of course! Right?

Judge Despair: …

Monokuma: Judge?

*They both leave.*

Haruka: … …

Akio: … …

Asougi: Well… that was eventful.

*the sounds of a bat’s impact can be heard wailing on a squid from the boat*

Maya: Can anyone say “calamari”?

Rudolph: Might be sloppy.

Haruka: Anyways, since that’s over, how has everyone’s search been going?

Akio: And we better see some results here.

Emilia: Keep quiet. Why don’t you do some exploring for once?

Akio: Because I’m appointed as-

Haruka: She raises a fair point. I never actually asked you to stay here.

Akio: W-what?!

Satomi: Aaahahahahahahaa! Get fucked!

Akio: B-but Haruka!

Haruka: No buts. You have a role here like everyone else.

Akio: … … Tch. Whatever.

Maya: There wasn’t much at the bar, sadly.

Asougi: The stage setting I went to wasn’t the best place for finding clues. So no luck there.

Haruka: So no results...again.

Akio: Typical from a bunch of-

Haruka: Silence. You didn’t even contribute.

Akio: …

Kumiko: Actually, Buck found something interesting in the arcade.

Haruka: He did?

Buck: I did?

Kumiko: Remember Buck? This. *shows the emblem to Haruka*

Haruka: What is this?

Buck: Oh yeah! You stole that from me!

Kumiko: I gave you the credit, didn’t I?

Buck: That was potential business!

Satomi: What won’t you do to make a business?

Buck: Fuck off! I got chased off by Monokuma earlier!

Haruka: Enough. Let me have a look at that emblem.

Kumiko: Sure.

Haruka: … … … What does this mean?

Kumiko: I’m pretty sure it means-

Asougi: Future.

Kumiko: Huh?!

Haruka: Future?

Asougi: I’m not sure why that came up all of a sudden, but I’m lead to believe it means future.

Emilia: You knew that like it meant something to you.

Asougi: I just understand what the emblem says. Is that so bad?

Kumiko: Asougi?

Asougi: I mean, not any emblem can have a symbol like that. It’s possible that it belongs to “World Ender.”

Kumiko: World Ender?!

Haruka: That was a myth made up long ago. Asougi, what do you know about this emblem?

Asougi: There are some things that are best left unsaid.

Haruka: Huh?! What does that mean?!

Asougi: … …

Haruka: Asougi. Answer me.

Roland: I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this, Asougi.

Yuri: Yeah. Is everything okay?

Asougi: … …

Emilia: What’s going on with you?

Kumiko: Asougi?

Asougi: … Eh. It’s just a hunch, to be honest. I just kinda understood what the emblem meant. Sorry for the confusion!

Haruka: Do not play games with me, Asougi.

Asougi: I’m not. I just understand what it meant! I really don’t know where it came from!

Kumiko: What was that about? Asougi was acting really weird just now.

Mariana: Well, at least we have a clue for this crazy boat trip, right?

Rudolph: Rudolph thinks it might’ve gotten crazier.

Akio: …

Haruka: Everyone calm down! Look, this is good for now. This is progress for finding out the mysteries behind this killing game. For now, we should all take time for ourselves to rest.

Satomi: Finally. I’m fuckin’ exhausted.

Maya: I hope Asougi is okay.

Asougi: There’s no need to worry, Maya. I’m fine. Really!

Emilia: You sure weren’t acting like it.

Asougi: Don’t worry so much. This search has been a bit exhausting to my mind, so I think a little rest might do me some good.

Katashi: Are we going to ignore the fact that Judge Despair got attacked by a kraken?

Yuri: We know it happened, but I’m more concerned about a little rest for now.

Catherine: Zzzz… Zzzz…

Maya: Catherine!

Catherine: I wasn’t sleeping the whole time…

Maya: Bologna!!

Haruka: That’s all for now. Everyone rest well.

Akio: … Tch.

Kumiko: Asougi?

Asougi: Kumiko. You don’t have to worry. I’m alright. Here, why don’t we talk later. We could all use some rest!

Kumiko: Fair enough. Everyone left the meeting grounds, and we all returned to our rooms.

*If yes to Katashi*

Kumiko: I promised to meet Katashi at the arcade, so I gotta get moving.

*at the Galaxy Arcade*

Katashi: You made it!

Kumiko: Heya, Katashi!

Katashi: I’m so pumped! First we find this casino, and now I have a sparring partner!

Kumiko: I’m not very good at video games, but I can try.

Katashi: Don’t worry. I will teach you all that I know!

Kumiko: Umm. Sure Katashi.

Katashi: Alright! Let’s get started!

Kumiko: Katashi started showing me some basics, and by that, I mean he literally kept killing me in the game we were playing.

Katashi: Not bad. Your strategy is getting better!

Kumiko: I’m honestly just mashing buttons.

Katashi: Oh? It seems we have some audience!

Kumiko: Huh?

*Emilia, Asougi, Satomi and Rudolph all appear*

Asougi: Hey, Kumiko!

Kumiko: Oh hey, Asougi! And Emilia! And Satomi... And… Rudolph?

Rudolph: Rudolph was curious, so he come to watch.

Kumiko: That’s fair.

Satomi: I wanna make fun of the loser!

Kumiko: She just takes joy out of other people’s misery, doesn’t she?

Emilia: … *pout*

Kumiko: Are you okay, Emilia?

Emilia: … … I wanna play.

Kumiko: You do?!

Asougi: It took some convincing, but looks like Emilia really wants to hang out here!

Emilia: I did have other things to do, but I can chill for a bit.

Kumiko: This is great, Emilia!

Katashi: Emilia, would you like to play a round with me?

Emilia: Ummm… okay.

Katashi: Do not feel bad if you lose. Kumiko didn’t do so great against me.

Kumiko: I told you, I don’t play video games!

Asougi: Better luck next time, Kumiko!

Kumiko: What the?! I said I- … Ugh. Nevermind.

Rudolph: No need to be sore loser, Kumiko. Is only game.

Satomi: Even if you suck ass!

Kumiko: …

Emilia: Well, shall we start?

Katashi: Pick your character. And since you’re new, I’ll let you pick this stage!

Emilia: Alright.

Katashi: … Oh. This stage…

Emilia: is something wrong?

Katashi: No. Nothing at all. Let’s go!!

Kumiko: Emilia and Katashi played what seemed to be an intense round of a fighting game, and then…

Katashi: H-how?! How did I lose?!

Satomi: Get owned, noob!

Rudolph: Katashi did his best.

Asougi: Wow, Emilia. You’re really good at this game!

Emilia: I’ve played it a few times before, and I kinda know some counter tricks here and there. It’s nothing too impressive.

Kumiko: It’s pretty impressive to beat Katashi of all people!

Katashi: H-hold on! I demand a rematch! And this time, I’m picking the stage!

Emilia: Okay.

Satomi: Don’t eat ass this time!

Rudolph: Do your best, both of you!

Katashi: For my honor, I SHALL VANQUISH YOU!!

Kumiko: … … … Nothing changed.

Katashi: My honor is lost…

Satomi: Man, you really fucking suck at this game!

Katashi: I’VE PLAYED THIS GAME FOR YEARS!!

Rudolph: Perhaps is time for break?

Asougi: Twice in a row. You got some skill, Emilia.

Kumiko: Maybe you can teach me a thing or two, Emilia.

Emilia: You don’t have to praise me about it. It’s nothing too big.

Asougi: Katashi seems to think so.

*Katashi is on the ground crying, as Satomi is pointing and laughing at him. Rudolph pats his back for morale support.*

Kumiko: Poor guy. Should we help him?

Asougi: I’m sure he’ll find his way.

Emilia: I’m pretty sure he already lost his way.

Kumiko: Sheesh, Emilia. No chill?

Emilia: *smirk* Hehe.

Kumiko: Emilia and Katashi eventually shook hands, and Katashi demanded a rematch one day. After that, we all returned to our rooms.

*Back in Kumiko’s room*

Kumiko: I don’t know what was crazier. The kraken attack on the ship, or the fact that Asougi kinda went crazy after seeing the emblem. I wonder what happened to make him like that? I wish I knew, but I kinda don’t wanna ask. I don’t want him to go through another episode like that. … … I gotta do something. Now’s the time to go out and see how everyone is doing after that search.

Free Time

Night Time  
*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*

*Judge Despair appears on the monitor, and appears to be very irritated. He is sitting on the floor with squid, lobster, and metal scrap everywhere*

Judge Despair: … … … This is a night time announcement. 10 P.M. No pool, no dining area. Oh. Also, I’m making a new fucking rule for this fucking boat trip. NO! MORE! ANIMALS! ON THIS GODDAMN BOAT!!! I’ve had it up to here with these fucking animals. Remember Cerberus? Yeah, I fucking scrapped him. Took a giant shit all over the deck and guess who had to clean it? You guessed it. FUCKING ME! I don’t care what it is. Dog, cat, fish, whatever the fuck. If I see anything of the sorts, I’ll make sure you and that critter are thrown in front of a speeding bus. YOU FUCKING GOT THAT?! … … … … I need sleep. Go to bed.

*monitor turns off*

Kumiko: And I thought the kraken attack was the last straw, but his dog? I guess he doesn’t have that security on the boat anymore. Then again, I don’t think messing with someone like him would be a good idea. I’m pretty sure Emilia is already waiting for me again. I better go find her.

Night Time Dialogue 2

Satomi:

Satomi: You’re up late.

Kumiko: Yeah. I’m just heading out for a stroll.

Satomi: After all the walkin’ we did, I’m sure the majority of us would be asleep.

Kumiko: I’m a little restless, you know?

Satomi: I get that. I’m just lookin’ for some stories to write.

Kumiko: How has that been going along?

Satomi: The stories are crazy good, but if I can’t get them back to the press, then I might as well be wastin’ my time.

Kumiko: When we get off this crazy boat, I’m sure you’ll get those stories in!

Satomi: Thank, sweetheart. But I’m not sure how we’re gonna do that.

Kumiko: It’ll be hard, but I’m sure we will!

Satomi: That kind of positive thinkin’ is exactly what I need right now. Anyways, I’m gonna find stuff to write about. Don’t stay up too late, doll face.

Kumiko: Alright. Good night, Satomi!

*Satomi walks off*

Roland & Yuri:

Roland: One, two, one two!

Yuri: Hah! Hah! Hah!

Kumiko: Working hard, you two?

Roland: Oh! Kumiko! Have you come to join us?

Yuri: It would be awesome if you could! This is our late night training session! Where we practice basic combat moves in the night!

Kumiko: Sounds great, but I’m just going on a stroll right now.

Roland: Is that so?

Kumiko: Yeah. Feeling a little restless, that’s all.

Yuri: I was gonna say, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you up late before.

Roland: Perhaps we should do a lap around the boat, master Yuri!

Yuri: That sounds like a good idea!

Kumiko: You guys would make a good team one day.

Yuri: Aw, shucks Kumiko. *blushes*

Roland: Imbecile! Don’t talk nonsense.

Yuri: Huh?!

Kumiko: What do you mean, Roland?

Roland: Yuri and I are already a great team! Don’t forget that!

Yuri: Hehe. Roland!

Roland: Alright! Enough standing around! One lap around the boat! Go!!

Yuri: Yes sir!! See ya, Kumiko!

Kumiko: Have fun!

*Roland and Yuri run off to run a lap around the boat*

Hang Out with Emilia 2:  
Kumiko: As I expected, Emilia was waiting on the deck.

Emilia: Oh good, you’re here.

Kumiko: What’s up?

Emilia: Ummm…

Kumiko: Huh? What’s up?

Emilia: I was wondering if you wanted to change things up.

Kumiko: What do you mean by that?

Emilia: Well, the island looks like it would have a pretty nice view of the stars tonight.

Kumiko: You… wanna sit on the island?

Emilia: Yeah. Besides, this place is… kinda messy.

*Behind them are scraps of metal and kraken guts, and Monokuma is cleaning them up.*

Monokuma: What are you staring at?! Go to bed!!

Kumiko: You got a point there.

Emilia: Also, if we get too tired, we can always use the cottages on the island.

Kumiko: That’s right! I totally forgot that Judge Despair and Monokuma set those up for us.

Emilia: So… what do you say?

Kumiko: It sounds fun! Sure!

Emilia: Alright. Let’s get moving then.

Kumiko: Yeah! Emilia and I moved to the island, and took a few chairs from the stage to sit down and look at the stars from the island’s entrance.

Emilia: …

Kumiko: You’re right. This looks much nicer from the island!

Emilia: Yeah. It really does.

Kumiko: …

Emilia: … Hey, Kumiko. I wanted to ask.

Kumiko: Huh?

Emilia: About what happened earlier with Asougi…

Kumiko: Oh yeah… That.

Emilia: I wonder what could’ve caused that? He seemed really off about something.

Kumiko: I honestly thought it was the emblem. He seemed so centered on it.

Emilia: The “Future” emblem?

Kumiko: Mhm.

Emilia: He claimed he was okay, but I doubt it highly. He doesn’t seem like the type to just go off like that.

Kumiko: You’re right. I got really worried about him. Just as we talked about him, he appeared.

*Asougi appears*

Asougi: Kumiko? Emilia?

Emilia: Asougi.

Kumiko: …

Asougi: … What are you guys doing up so late?

Emilia: We’re… just watching.

Asougi: Watching, huh?

Kumiko: Mhm. We’re watching… the stars.

Asougi: Watching the stars, huh? Sounds like a fun time! Listen, I wanted to apologize. I acted out of character earlier.

Emilia: … It’s alright.

Kumiko: is there a reason you acted like that?

Asougi: Eh. Don’t worry about it too much. I’d rather not get into it.

Emilia: That’s alright, then.

Kumiko: Hey! Wanna sit with us?

Emilia: What?!

Asougi: For star watching?

Kumiko: Yeah! The more, the merrier.

Emilia: Kumiko, I-!

Kumiko: Emilia, let him join us. He won’t bite. Besides, I’m pretty sure he needs this, too.

Emilia: But…

Asougi: If you don’t want me to join, that’s alright.

Kumiko: Emilia! C’mon. Don’t be that way!

Emilia: … … Alright. He can join us.

Asougi: Thanks, Emilia.

Kumiko: Asougi, grab a seat.

Asougi: Sure.

Kumiko: Asougi grabbed a seat from the stage audience to join our session.

Asougi: These stars look great.

Kumiko: Yeah. They really do.

Emilia: …

Asougi: Don’t fall asleep now, Emilia.

Emilia: I’m not. I just don’t have much to say.

Asougi: Hey! I think I see the Big Dipper!

Kumiko: Oh! So do I!

Emilia: Constellations are a gorgeous sight.

Asougi: That they are. I can get used to something like this. It’s a good way to clear the mind of negative thinking, you know?

Kumiko: Huh?

Asougi: Oh. Don’t worry about it. I’m just thinking out loud!

Emilia: …

Kumiko: We all did some star watching for some time, and then…

Asougi: Thanks. This meant a lot to me.

Kumiko: Sure thing, Asougi!

Emilia: … No problem.

Asougi: If possible, would it be okay for me to come back for the next session?

Kumiko: Sure! You’re always welcome to join us, Asougi!

Emilia: … …

Kumiko: Emilia?

Emilia: Yeah. Like Kumiko said. The more, the merrier.

Asougi: Alright! Sounds good!

Emilia: However…

Asougi: Huh?

Emilia: If you ever have anything you wanna talk about, you should share with us. Don’t keep everything in to yourself.

Kumiko: Emilia.

Asougi: Thank you Emilia.

Emilia: Sure.

Asougi: Alright. I’m off. Good night, you two!

Emilia: I’m gonna go as well.

Kumiko: Okay! Bye guys! We all went our separate ways. Asougi went back to the boat, while Emilia and I stood behind and remained on the island. We went to the cottages and stood there for the night in our appropriate rooms.

*Inside of Kumiko’s cottage*

Kumiko: Phew. I’m exhausted. With the search and everything else that happened today, my body couldn’t help but drop on the bed. There was so much we did today, but I doubt it was enough to say we made much progress. We need to find a way to beat the mastermind, no matter what. However, what concerned me more was Asougi’s behavior today. What exactly was on his mind that made him act the way he did? Did I say something wrong? Did the emblem trigger something? I just don’t know the answer. Before I knew it, I was already fast asleep.

*Asougi’s POV*

Asougi: … … … God dammit! *hits the wall* Why now?! Why did I have to remember now of all times?! I don’t want this! I NEVER WANTED TO LOOK BACK!!! … … … Hehe… Hehehe… I’m a mess… if they found out about “that”… I’ll never be looked at the same… *close up on Asougi’s face. Asougi has a scary smile on his face with the palm of his hand toward his face* The side of me… that ruined the lives of so many…

Monokuma Theater!

Monokuma: You guys ever meet anyone that always has to be right? If so, you might have to get some salt shakers. I cannot stand people who sit there and make up all these terrible lies about whatever it is they’re talking about. Whether it’s people, a video game, or even your favorite TV show, they will always have some sort of terrible lie to add on about it. They do this so they can gain popularity from some desperate people who don’t have that many friends. It’s sad really, since all of those things have official sources. For example, a video game usually has some sort of website that has details on what happens. A television show has a studio where all the magic happens. And people, well, they’re the source of whatever facts they know about themselves. So, if you need to know something, make sure you go to the source before feeding these awful, rumor spreading nutjobs any sort of attention. Don’t give into clickbait kids! It’s almost as bad as taking drugs!

Day Time

… … … … …

Monokuma: *whisper* Good morning everyone! This is an announcement from the SS Despair Killing Getaway! The time is now 7 AM, meaning that nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! … … … You guys are probably wondering why I’m extra quiet right now. Well, that’s because… …

*Monokuma is in front of a sleeping Kumiko*

Monokuma: *outloud* The morning announcement is being held in Kumiko Hisakawa’s cottage!!

Kumiko: *wakes up shocked* WHAT?!

*Judge Despair and Monokuma stand there, as Kumiko jumps out of bed*

Judge Despair: Rise and shine, sleepy head!

Kumiko: GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Monokuma: Ummm. We made the room for you, so isn’t it rude to kick the people out who went through the trouble to make this for you?

Judge Despair: Besides, we’re having a morning announcement. Say hi to all of your classmates! *he points a handheld camera to Kumiko’s face*

Kumiko: Please stop! I don’t wanna-

Monokuma: Oh! But before we go, there’s something that’s been bothering me!

Kumiko: What is it now…?

Monokuma: Kumiko. Is it true that you secretly perv on other women?

Kumiko: WHAT?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!

Monokuma: Oh, it’s just a rumor that I heard.

Kumiko: A rumor?!

Judge Despair: Is that what you heard, Monokuma? Cuz I heard that Kumiko has a horrible habit of touching things. Even potential evidence.

Kumiko: What are you guys even talking about?!

Judge Despair: One truth, and one lie. Which is which? Find out for yourselves!

Monokuma: This has been the morning announcement held live in Kumiko Hisakawa’s room! Good bye for now! Puhuhuhuhuuu!!

*the camera shuts off.*

Kumiko: What was that about?!

Monokuma: You mean you don’t know?

Kumiko: Huh?

Judge Despair: She probably wouldn’t know about our new rumor motive.

Kumiko: A motive?! I should’ve known!

Monokuma: Aaaahahahahahahaaaaa! That’s right! The new motive will be the spreading of rumors! These rumors shall contain a truth and a lie!

Judge Despair: Monokuma, don’t explain everything to her just yet. I want everyone to hear the new motive and all the perks that come with it.

Kumiko; What perks?! Your motives don’t have any!

Judge Despair: Maybe not to you. But to us? Oh-o boy.

Monokuma: Anyways, we don’t have time to play around. We’re gonna go to your meeting ground in the dining area now. I’m sure everyone is dying to find out what just happened! Puhuhuhuhuuu!

Judge Despair: Well, we’ll be off.

Kumiko: W-wait! Hold on a minute!!

*Judge Despair and Monokuma leave Kumiko’s cottage*

Kumiko: … … … Another motive… No. This is exactly what started the last killing. I can’t let it be the reason it happens again. I gotta get to the dining area and fast!

*outside of the cottage, Emilia is waiting*

Kumiko: Emilia!!

Emilia: … …

Kumiko: Emilia? Are you okay?

Emilia: … Pervert.

Kumiko: What?! You’re not actually gonna believe that, are you?!

Emilia: Of course not. I just wanted to tease you.

Kumiko: Worry me more, why don’t you?

Emilia: Did something happen?

Kumiko: We need to get to the dining area, ASAP!

Emilia: Why? What’s going on?

Kumiko: That rumor thing that happened… it’s another motive.

Emilia: What?! No. Not again.

Kumiko: We need to warn the others and fast!

Emilia: Yeah. We do.

*Catherine pops up*

Catherine: Good morning, everyone…

Kumiko: Catherine?

Catherine: Don’t stare at me like that, Kumiko. It’s kinda creepy…

Kumiko: I’m not a- Ugh. Nevermind. We gotta get moving!

Catherine: What’s going on?

Emilia: We’ll explain when we get to the dining area.

Kumiko: Yeah! So let’s go!!

Catherine: If I fall asleep, will you carry me?

Kumiko: You just woke up!!

Emilia: We don’t have time for this.

*Kumiko and Emilia run off*

Catherine: H-hey! Wait up!

*Catherine follows behind them*

Kumiko: We all ran to the cruise with Monopads in hand. We got back on the boat and rushed straight to the dining area. Upon arrival, I received some unwelcoming stares.

Roland: Kumiko?

Kumiko: Roland!

Mariana: What was that announcement about? Are you really a-?

Kumiko: I’m not getting into this! Look, I gotta tell you guys something!

Satomi: No worries, Kumiko. I certainly wouldn’t mind you pervin’’ on me.

Kumiko: WHAT?!

Emilia: Stop. This is serious.

Satomi: I’m fuckin’ with you. Sheesh. Take a joke, will ya?

Rudolph: Let us listen to Kumiko.

Yuri: Yeah! What’s going on?

Asougi: I’m also curious. Kumiko, I won’t believe anything, unless I hear it from you.

Kumiko: Thank you Asougi.

Asougi: Now then, tell me what’s going on. What was with those rumors?

Kumiko: Those rumors you heard. It’s all part of one big-

*Judge Despair and Monokuma pop in*

Judge Despair: Mmmmmmotiiiiiiiiiiiive!

Monokuma: Mmmmmmotiiiiiiiiive!

Roland: Motive?!

Judge Despair: Yep. A motive.

Katashi: You mean, like the one from before?!

Yuri: The same kind that killed Ariane and Marcel!

Maya: I don’t think I like that very much! Sampson, back me up!

Satomi: What is this motive all about, huh?!

Judge Despair: I’m sure I made it clear with that announcement.

Satomi: Huh?

Monokuma: One truth! One lie! Rumors shall be spread all over the place! And if a murder doesn’t happen by noon time on the third day, so pretty much tomorrow, then all the truths shall go out to the entire world!

Asougi: That sounds like some child’s way of blackmail.

Judge Despair: It can be pretty effective. Allow me to use an example.

Kumiko: We don’t want you-

Monokuma: Shush! This is important!

Judge Despair: Satomi Toru, the Ultimate Journalist.

Satomi: Huh?!

Judge Despair: You spent your whole life making false stories to build up to your career. Is this true?

Satomi: What the fuck?!

Monokuma: I heard something bittersweet! I hear she was in a long term relationship with Buck Harrington!

Satomi: EWWW!

Buck: Ewww?!

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuuu! One truth! One lie! Which is which? Find out tomorrow at noon time!

Satomi: That was pretty lousy.

Haruka: This isn’t your best work.

Buck: Even I’m sittin’ here wonderin’ what you were thinkin’. And I’m an idiot!

Satomi: At least you confess…

Buck: Shut up, will ya?!

Judge Despair: You say that now. But believe me, I know people more than anyone here. Someone is bound to break.

Monokuma: Keep in mind that we’ll be spreading rumors like a wildfire! However, less people might hear about rumors as we go on about spreading them.

Emilia: What does that mean?

Judge Despair: No need to worry. Besides, by tomorrow, if a murder doesn’t happen, then all the truths shall be spread to the entire world!

Mariana: Well it won’t work on us!

Rudolph: Motive is very disappointing.

Catherine: And here I thought we were in trouble…

Judge Despair: Don’t underestimate the power of a motive. *his left eye glows* You never know what could happen.

Kumiko: AH! Not that again!

*Judge Despair leave the dining area*

Kumiko: You really think this is gonna get the killing started? You’re crazy!

Monokuma: Says the sprout-headed women peeper!

Kumiko: What did you say?!

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuuuu!

*Monokuma hops into the boat’s engine and disappears*

Kumiko: This rumor was about Satomi. The fake stories rumor and her love interest for Buck? They both kind of sound ridiculous. I mean, her and Buck? I can never see that. Not to mention, how can she fake her way into her career? I guess that would be possible but...

Katashi: Another motive is going around…

Satomi: Pssh. Please. This motive is childish, at most.

Roland: I won’t take his words lightly.

Yuri: Huh?

Akio: We had this optimism last time, and look what happened.

Yuri: Oh. Right.

Roland: We need to make a way to keep ourselves from falling for it this time!

Haruka: … …

Asougi: Haruka, are you okay?

Haruka: Yes. I’ve just been thinking to myself is all.

Asougi: About what?

Haruka: No need to worry. For now, let us devise a plan to counter this motive.

Buck: What should we do?

Haruka: I suggest we find a place and stay in groups for the day. This way, not all of us are affected by the motive at once.

Rudolph: Didn’t bad man say he tell smaller groups?

Haruka: This is true.

Akio: What should we do then? Staying in one group nearly got us all killed.

Kumiko: Even though the rules clearly state that no more than two people can be murdered at once.

Emilia: This is a conflict. How should we deal with this?

Maya: Sampson says we should take a little time to think it over!

Akio: The motive is already out, you simpleton! There’s no time to-

Catherine: I agree.

Akio: What?

Catherine: If we rush into making a plan, that might cause a panic. We need to plan this carefully. That, and I’m still a little sleepy…

Maya: What does that have to do with anything??

Haruka: It is still early. Plus, we do need time to think everything over.

Asougi: That would be the best approach.

Katashi: So, we shall rest, and then form a plan to thwart the demon!

Mariana: I like that plan. Besides, we have a promise to uphold for Marcel! So no killing each other, okay?

Roland: I don’t kill my friends.

Yuri: Neither do I!

Haruka: If everyone is in agreement, then we shall take some time to relax. Afterward, we will initiate a plan to counter this motive.

Kumiko: What if he comes and spreads more rumors?

Haruka: Ignore it. Don’t let his words dig into your skin.

Kumiko: Will it really be that easy?

Haruka: We must try.

Emilia: I guess it’s better than letting him walk all over us.

Haruka: Alright. Let us eat. After that, we’ll take the time to relax before we go on to our plan.

Akio: Very well then.

Maya: We won’t let that bully bully us! Right Sampson?

Rudolph: Rudolph will ensure safety of friends.

Satomi: For now, I’m fuckin’ starvin’. Can we eat?

Buck: Same here. I could eat a horse right now.

Haruka: Yes. Let’s eat.

Kumiko: Everyone ate their food in a rush, and then we all went back to our rooms. The air was so filled with anxiety, that we couldn’t bear to know what Judge Despair had in mind next…

*Back in Kumiko’s room on the boat*

Kumiko: Another motive… I really hope this isn’t going in the direction I think it’s going in. I don’t wanna lose another friend to the killing game. The more I think about it, the more nervous I become… I can’t let myself get caught up in Judge Despair’s words. I need to go and talk to people.

Free Time

The Plan  
Kumiko: It looks like everyone is starting to get together for the meeting. I better get moving.

*At the dining area*

Haruka: Alright. Is everyone here?

Rudolph: Would appear so.

Emilia: I wouldn’t imagine that anyone would wanna be alone during a time like this.

Haruka: I second that notion. Now, the plan I’ve come up with is to reduce the odds of not only a murder, but to reduce the stress that comes from the motive.

Akio: What is this plan, hmm?

Haruka: I’m getting to that. For this plan, we shall split into groups of three and put ourselves in different areas for the day. This way, we can all watch each other and make sure that no one makes a move. After the night time announcement, everyone should return to the boat and get some rest.

Katashi: Oh! I understand! We have three people, so if someone goes rogue, then there are two people to make sure that person stays on check!

Haruka: Precisely.

Roland: I see a problem with your plan.

Haruka: Say no more. I’ve already decided that Akio and I shall stay in the Political Office and get some work done. That leaves the twelve of you to decide your groups.

Roland: In that case, Yuri, you’re with me!

Yuri: Yes!

Asougi: May I join your group as well?

Roland: Of course, master Asougi!

Kumiko: Asougi is joining with Roland? That’s different. I thought he would join with us, but I guess this is fine.

Katashi: Mariana and Rudolph! You two are with me!

Mariana: Alright. I’m cool with that.

Rudolph: Rudolph shall watch over two of you.

Katashi: Together, we’ll be unbreakable!

Buck: Satomi, wanna team up?

Satomi: Don’t get any ideas. I got no interest in you.

Buck: Listen bitch!

Satomi: The fuck did you call me?!

Catherine: I’ll join up with you guys.

Maya: But Catherine, I wanted to team up with you!

Catherine: Too bad. I’m joining up with these two. Someone has to watch them… *yawns*

Satomi: By watch, you mean you’re gonna sleep.

Buck: That’s pretty accurate.

Kumiko: That just leaves me, Emilia, and Maya.

Emilia: I have no objections.

Maya: Oooh! Girls night out! That would be...if Sampson doesn’t get any ideas.

Kumiko: I don’t think we need to worry, Maya.

Haruka: This isn’t a joke. We have to work together to fight against the motive given to us. Otherwise, we’ll be giving into his game.

Kumiko: She’s right. We gotta team up and-

*Judge Despair appears and Monokuma pops up from under one of the tables*

Judge Despair: Us again!

Kumiko: Deal with that…

Judge Despair: I’m a “he” you dumb bitch.

Kumiko: Hey! That’s unnecessary!

Monokuma: Your face is unnecessary! Anyways, we have more juicy info to feed you guys!

Satomi: We don’t want your crap!

Buck: Yea! So beat it!

Monokuma: Oh come now! You don’t wanna hear about Katashi’s last tournament?

Katashi: What did you say?!

Haruka: Don’t let him get to you! This is what he-

Monokuma: I heard a strange rumor that Katashi Katsuo was responsible for a participant’s injury after he lost in the semi-finals of a tournament!

Katashi: Huh?!

  
Monokuma: Poor guy had to be taken to the hospital, and Katashi ended up getting banned from that tournament!

Judge Despair: is that right? I also heard something funny. Katashi claims to have won tournaments all over the world, but has never actually won anything!

Katashi: What are you trying to say?!

Judge Despair: One truth…

Monokuma: One lie! Which is which?

Judge Despair: Find out tomorrow at noon!

Kumiko: Stop antagonizing us, already!

Judge Despair: When we make a motive, we give it everything we got, sweetheart.

Emilia: Well, we don’t want your motive.

Monokuma: That’s a crying shame!

Yuri: They’re most likely lying about these rumors anyways!

Monokuma: D’aww! Look at the shortcake trying to make everything alright!

Yuri: Shortcake?!

Roland: Watch it bear! Those are fighting words!

Monokuma: And what do you plan to do? Someone who isn’t tall enough to ride a roller coaster should have no right to talk so big!

Roland: Why you…

Kumiko: Enough. Yuri is right! These rumors are probably all fake!

Judge Despair: What part of “one truth” did you not get?

Yuri: But you…

Roland: You really expect us to believe you?

Judge Despair: You believe what you want. Because by tomorrow, the whole world will know the truth.

*Judge Despair leaves*

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuuuu!

*Monokuma hops under the table and disappears*

Satomi: Tch. What a creep.

Kumiko: The rumor this time was about Katashi. He was… violent? He put someone in the hospital? That doesn’t sound like the Katashi I know. And I find it doubtful that he wouldn’t win a video game tournament. He’s really good at the games he plays. Not that I would know anything about it.

Katashi: Outrageous!! That guy has some nerve to come here and mess with us!

Mariana: Try not to listen to him. He’s only trying to get to you.

Rudolph: Yes. Katashi is better than mastermind.

Katashi: I just can’t stand a man who’s willing to go so far!

Emilia: We should really get the plan rolling, if we don’t want this to keep going.

Maya: What Emilia said!

Haruka: You’re correct. We’ll split up for now and do what we need to do. Remember, everyone must come back after the nighttime announcement.

Roland: We shall comply!

Yuri: We don’t need another murder happening. I just… hope this plan works.

Asougi: We’ll just have to go with this plan and see what happens.

Buck: Don’t say it like it’s gonna fail!

Satomi: Anything can happen. We just gotta hope it don’t.

Haruka: Everyone. Move out.

All: Right!

Kumiko: Everyone went their separate ways. Emilia, Maya and I decided to go to the Karaoke bar for the day.

Emilia: So, what now?

Maya: I can sing everyone a song!

Emilia: No thanks.

Maya: What’s with everyone and not wanting to hear me sing?!

Kumiko: I wonder what the others are doing?

Emilia: It’s hard to say. It’s been two hours already.

Maya: Ooooh… Sampson is worried about the others.

Kumiko: At least the rumors can’t get us that bad-

*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*

Kumiko: Oh come on!!

Emilia: You spoke too soon.

*The monitor turns on. Judge Despair and Monokuma sit there.*

Judge Despair: Did you guys forget? I see and know everything.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuhuuu! A lackluster attempt, but now we got another rumor for you all!

Judge Despair: Did you guys know that Maya Valentine is actually known to be a total drug addict? Talk about psycho, am I right?

Monokuma: That’s what you heard? Cuz I heard that she actually suffers from a severe mental illness. I think it was called… schizophrenia?

Judge Despair: One truth. One lie. Which is which?

Monokuma: Find out tomorrow when we spread the truths worldwide! Puhuhuhuhhuuuu!!!

Judge Despair: Oh, and don’t worry. We won’t do this again. The rumors will be a bit more private until tomorrow.

Monokuma: What will the rumors be? What will happen? The tension! I can’t wait!

*The monitor turns off*

Kumiko: … … He’s smart. That’s for sure…

Maya: Why… did he say that…?

Emilia: Don’t listen to him. He’s trying to make you look bad to bait a reaction.

Kumiko: She’s right. We shouldn’t let his words affect how we act.

Maya: I’ve never heard of schizo… skizo… skin…

Kumiko: Schizophrenia?

Maya: Yeah. That.

Emilia: It’s a disorder that affects a person’s ability to think, feel, and behave correctly. Usually it’s characterized by different types of hallucinations.

Maya: Do I have that?!

Kumiko: We can’t be for sure, but we won’t bug you for an answer, either.

Maya: What is happening anymore…?

Emilia: None of us are sure. However, don’t give the mastermind what he wants. Don’t let him get into our heads.

Kumiko: I know I won’t! We’re gonna stick together and make sure that he doesn’t hurt anyone else!

Emilia: …

Maya: …

Kumiko: … Right? We sat in the Karaoke bar. Silent. Not a sound came from anyone’s mouth. We patiently waited for everything to blow over. Before we knew it, it was almost 10 P.M.

Night Time

  
Emilia: We should probably start heading back.

Maya: It’s almost night time. Right?

Kumiko: Seems like it… I hope everyone is okay.

Emilia: Me too.

Maya: Sampson and I, three.

Kumiko: Well, let’s go. We all got up and left the Karaoke bar. Emilia and Maya both went back to the boat, however, I was stopped when I saw someone walking by.

*Katashi appears*

Kumiko: Katashi? What are you doing? It’s almost night time.

Katashi: I understand that. Listen, do you think I’m… harmful?

Kumiko: Huh?

Katashi: Do you think… I would hurt anyone?

Kumiko: Of course not! Why would you ask a silly question like that?

Katashi: Mariana and Rudolph seemed to think that way…

Kumiko: What?!

Katashi: They were so distant from me, after hearing the announcement. It’s like they wanted nothing to do with me…

Kumiko: That’s ridiculous. There’s no way that rumor is true! You’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met!

Katashi: Kumiko?

  
Kumiko: I’m not sure what happened, but I know that you aren’t the type of person to go off and hurt people! Sure, maybe hard to understand, but definitely not mean!

Katashi: … … Thank you, Kumiko…

Kumiko: No problem, Katashi.

Katashi: I won’t be coming back to the boat tonight.

Kumiko: Huh? Then where will you…?

Katashi: I will most likely stay behind and play some video games to get things off my mind.

Kumiko: Are you sure you’ll be alright?

Katashi: Most definitely! I will be back when I’m finished! If anything, the cottages are a good place to get some slumber!

Kumiko: Sounds like a plan. But listen Katashi.

Katashi: Huh?

Kumiko: I don’t care who it is. A friend, a family member, anyone. Don’t let anyone degrade you, and tell you that you’re a bad person. I know it hasn’t exactly been that long since we’ve met each other, but I can tell that you’re a really nice guy who just wants to get along with everyone.

Katashi: Kumiko…

Kumiko: Who cares what a lousy rumor says? Don’t listen to what others say. You make yourself who you wanna be. You should never let anyone judge you based on information heard from some rumor. So, promise you won’t let those words crush your bright personality.

Katashi: I… I promise. I shall not let this be my downfall! Kumiko, you have shed light on to me that can only be compared to the sun goddess!

Kumiko: That’s… really flattering.

Katashi: However, I must tell you this. No matter what happens in this killing game, do not lose that shining beacon of yours.

Kumiko: Shining… beacon?

Katashi: Your hope. Your hope shines brighter than any sun in this multiverse. Sometimes, you may find a situation hard, but at the end of it all, you will find the solution is right in front of you!

Kumiko: … … Right in front of me, huh?

Katashi: It may not make sense now, but I’m sure you’ll figure out what I mean someday.

Kumiko: Thanks, Katashi. That meant a lot to me.

Katashi: No problem. Now then, I must be off to play my games. Knowing me, I’ll be up till the day time announcement!

Kumiko: Hahaha! Sounds like me when I’m doing my homework.

Katashi: I… cannot relate.

Kumiko: Oh.

Katashi: Well, good night Kumiko! Watch for the raging demon! And always keep shining onward! And don’t forget to eat before the hunt!

Kumiko: Umm. Alright. Good night, Katashi! Have fun with your video game marathon.

Katashi: I shall play all the games and test my limits!

*Katashi leaves*

Kumiko: It might be hard to understand what he says sometimes, but Katashi is really trying to be a friend to us. What concerns me, is why did Mariana and Rudolph distant themselves from Katashi? Did Katashi do something to make them feel uncomfortable? … I guess now isn’t the time. I should head back to the boat, before Haruka catches a fit.

*it begins to rain*

Kumiko: CRAP!! I GOTTA MOVE!

*back in the boat’s lobby*

Haruka: You barely made it Kumiko.

Kumiko: Sorry about that. I got caught up in a conversation… and the rain…

Haruka: You look soaked.

Kumiko: Yeah, well, it kinda rained when I was still pretty far from the boat…

Haruka: At least you got here before…

*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*

Kumiko: That?

Haruka: *sigh* Yes. That.

*Judge Despair appears on the monitor. He’s in the dining area under a pitched tent in the rain*

Judge Despair: This is an announcement from the SS Despair Killing Getaway. The time is now 10 P.M., meaning that nighttime has started. The pool area and dining area are now closed off, and anyone who enters will be punished accordingly. Besides, how else am I supposed to enjoy my new meal? Ramen noodles. You can never go wrong with noodles. Easy to make, and simply delicious. I bet you all had ramen noodles when you were going to school. I bet it looks good. You probably wanna have some, don’t you? Well, too fuckin’ bad dipshits. You come in this kitchen, and I’ll fucking fry your asses. Now go to bed!

*Monitor turns off*  
  
Kumiko: You probably poisoned that bowl anyways.

Haruka: How would he poison it, if he’s eating it?

Kumiko: Because his mouth was on it. He’s toxic as it is…

Haruka: *chuckles* Funny and clever. That was good, Kumiko.

Kumiko: That’s the first time I’ve seen her smile. So, did everyone else go on the boat?

Haruka: No.

Kumiko: Huh?!

Haruka: Not everyone got back to the boat. I assume they’ll be using the cottages on the island for the night. Going through the rain wouldn’t be the best idea. So, I’ll let it slide this time.

Kumiko: That’s fair… Achoo!

Haruka: Oh no. Looks like you might’ve caught a cold.

Kumiko: Ah crap… Is Asougi here by chance?

Haruka: I did not see him pass by. Why?

Kumiko: Well, I guess I’m not getting medicine for this.

Haruka: Kumiko?

Kumiko: I was just wondering where he was, is all.

Haruka: Kumiko, may I give you some fair advice?

Kumiko: Oh. Umm. Sure.

Haruka: Be careful around Asougi.

Kumiko: Huh?

Haruka: I’m not sure why, but there’s something about him that I don’t like.

Kumiko: He’s a pretty cool guy, if you ask me.

Haruka: Do you not recall what happened yesterday?

Kumiko: Maybe he was having a bad day. That doesn’t mean-

Haruka: Be on your toes, Kumiko. What you see and what you know are two different things.

Kumiko: What?

*Haruka leaves*

Kumiko: She seemed really scary about it. I get Asougi was acting weird yesterday, but does that necessarily mean that he’s up to something? I don’t think so. Achoo! Ugh… I should go back to my room. Sorry, Emilia. Looks like I won’t be joining star watching today. I dragged myself back to my room.

*Back in Kumiko’s room*

Kumiko: So tired… I went on my bed feeling chills in my body. I had a slight cough, but it wasn’t that bad. However, it was still enough to make me feel pretty bad. I was shaking, even though I had the blanket on top of me. That’s what I get for not wearing a raincoat today. I eventually found myself fast asleep…

Despair Theater

Judge Despair: So, I’ve been diving into a new type of hobby nowadays. Video games. That’s right. No joke. Judge Despair is playing video games. When you’re younger, it’s so hard to appreciate the time and detail these animators put into these. Then again, not all games will be like that. Some of the games I’ve played are complete dog shit. There was one online game I played which already ran pretty badly. Keep in mind that I have a pretty decent laptop on me. Then during an update, my frames were literally taken from me. Like what the fuck, man? You guys actually made your game worse than it already was. I have no idea how that’s possible, but good on you for pulling off something so stupid. However, just because I say one game is bad, doesn’t mean all of them are bad. It just means that some of these games are flat garbage. Being a Judge of this killing game, I think critique is an important part of video games. If we didn’t have critique, then we’d end up playing shit after shit of lousy video games. Now then, as a critic, I feel it’s important to share one of my all time favorite games. Ready? … … … IT’S SUPER DANGANRONPA 2! SUPER DANGANRONPA 2 BABY! … … … Yeah, nevermind. That title sucks ass, too.

Day Time

  
*muffled ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*

Monokuma: *muffled* Good morning everyone! It is now 7 A.M.! Meaning that nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beeeautiful day!

Kumiko: … … … Was that… the morning announcement? … … Why was it so muffled? … As a matter of fact… why do I feel so heavy…? … … Wait… WHY CAN’T I BREATHE?!

*Kumiko wakes up unable to breathe, as Maya is laying on top of her. Maya’s breasts are covering Kumiko’s face*

Kumiko: *choking* MAYA! MAYAAA!

Maya: Oooooh… Sampson… you’re so cuddly today… What’s gotten into you…? Ooohoohoohooo…

Kumiko: *choking* MAYA! PLEASE! GET OFF! CAN’T! BREATHE!

Maya: Angela… you wanted to join, too…? All you had to do was ask…. Mmhmmhmmhmmm~

Kumiko: *choking* MAYA! I used all the strength I had to grab Maya’s side and squeezed as hard as I could.

*squeak*

Maya: GAAAH!! *wakes up* Huh? … *shocked face* Kumiko!! *hops off of Kumiko* Kumiko! Answer me!

Kumiko: … … … … … It took some time, but I finally regained consciousness…

Maya: You’re alive!!

Kumiko: *gasp* Are you… trying to kill me… ?

Maya: I’m sorry!

Kumiko: *gasp* *gasp* How did… you even… get in my room…?

Maya: The door wasn’t locked, so I kinda just came in.

Kumiko: *gasp* *gasp* And… how does… my name plate… look anything like you…?

Maya: It’s weird. I actually couldn’t see anything last night.

Kumiko: You… couldn’t?

Maya: Nope. I’m not sure why, and I really don’t remember much of what happened last night.

Kumiko: *gasp* Here… give me… a minute… *gasp*

Maya: Take your time!

Kumiko: I took a few minutes to catch my breath. … Alright. I think I should be good now.

Maya: Good!

Kumiko: So, you don’t remember much from last night? What do you mean?

Maya: I… don’t remember. I remember walking around the boat for a bit, and then… I went blank.

Kumiko: She doesn’t remember anything from last night? What happened to her?

Maya: Ooooh… I have a headache… I need a glass of water.

Kumiko: In that case, let’s go to the dining area, and get you some.

Maya: Oooh. Alright.

*Kumiko and Maya leave her room. As they leave, Emilia is waiting outside*

Emilia: Kumiko, I heard you were sick. Are you okay?

Kumiko: Emilia! Yeah. I fine.

Maya: Good morning, Emilia.

Emilia: Morning. Anyways, I- … … ?!?!?!

Kumiko: OH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT THE RUMOR!

Maya: Is something wrong, Emilia?

Emilia: … … … *glares at Kumiko* Kumiko… what was Maya doing in your room…?

Kumiko: N-nothing! I don’t even know how she got in!

Maya: Her door was unlocked… and I must say, Kumiko has a very comfy bed… Mhmhmhmhm!

Kumiko: Maya! You’re not helping!

Emilia: Kumiko…

Kumiko: H-hold on! Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not true! Nothing happened, okay?!

Maya: Yeah. I was on top of Kumiko.

Kumiko: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Emilia: *glare intensifies*

Kumiko: E-Emilia… let’s talk about this…

Emilia: … … … I don’t think Kumiko has the knowledge, nor the experience to do anything like that. So, I guess I can let it slide.

Kumiko: *shocked* Did… she just call me a-?!

Emilia: Now for the important question. Maya, what were you doing in Kumiko’s room?

Maya: Oooh. I really don’t remember. I just recall running around, and then I went blank.

Emilia: That’s it?

Kumiko: Maybe you were playing hide and seek with Sampson?

Maya: Uh?

Emilia: I don’t think Maya was playing hide and seek.

Kumiko: You never know, Maya and Sampson-

Maya: Uuuuh?

Kumiko: Maya? Are you okay?

Emilia: You look pale.

Maya: … … … SAMPSON!!

Kumiko: Whoa!

Emilia: What about Sampson?

Maya: I remember now! I lost Sampson!!

Kumiko: You lost Sampson?!

Maya: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!! Where is he?! I gotta find him!!

Emilia: Calm down, Maya. We’ll look for him. We just need to-

Maya: I’m the only one who can see him! What if something bad happened to him?! Oh no! Where is he?! Sampsooooon!!!

Kumiko: Maya, relax! We’ll find Sampson!

Maya: I gotta go now! Where?? The infirmary?! I gotta go check there now!

Emilia: Hold on Maya. Let’s just- AHH!

*Maya shoves Emilia to the ground and runs off*

Kumiko: Emilia!

*Kumiko runs and helps Emilia up*

Emilia: I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.

Kumiko: We have to go after Maya! She can’t go running off like that!

Emilia: You’re right. Let’s get moving. She said she was going to the infirmary. So we’ll probably find her there.

Kumiko: Alright. Let’s go!

*Kumiko and Emilia run over to the infirmary*

Kumiko: I hope she’s okay!

Emilia: I’m sure she’s fine, but let’s make sure.

Kumiko: Right. Emilia and I opened the door to the infirmary to look inside. Behind the door… we saw an unbelievable sight…

*A big blood puddle in on the ground, as Maya lays unconscious with her head in the puddle of blood*

Kumiko: MAYA?!

Emilia: N-no! Don’t tell me she-

Maya: … … … Nrrrrrrr…. My head….

Kumiko: … … … … … I slowly walked up to Maya and raised my hand in the air toward her head. And then…

*THWACK*

Maya: OW!

Kumiko: … … I was not happy.

*Maya gets up with her hand on her head*

Maya: *cries* What was that for?!

Kumiko: For scaring the hell out of me!!

Emilia: Well, at least she’s alright. That’s the important thing.

Maya: Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.

Kumiko: Don’t run off like that. That really scared us…

Maya: I honestly wanted to find Sampson. When I came in here, I slipped on this… … … puddle… of blood?

Emilia: Huh?!

Kumiko: B-blood?! But why?! There’s no way it can be real…

Maya: Huh? … … Sampson? … … Sampson! You’re okay!

Kumiko: You found Sampson?!

Maya: Yeah! He’s here! I was so worried! … … Huh? … … What do you mean Sampson?

Emilia: What is he saying?

Maya: … … … … Behind the curtain? *looks at one of the closed curtains* Oooh! You mean that one?

Kumiko: Was that… curtain closed before?

Emilia: I’m… not sure…

Maya: Sampson says we need to open it. He warns us that we may not like what’s behind it.

Kumiko: … … It can’t be… No. There’s no way… right?

Emilia: Well, what should we do?

Kumiko: L-let’s…open the curtain… I’m sure it can’t be anything serious… right?

Emilia: Let’s hope you’re right.

Maya: Oooh! I’ll be here for morale support! And Sampson, too!

Kumiko: Y-yeah… sure…

Emilia: Here. I’ll help you.

Kumiko: Okay… let’s do this.

*Emilia and Kumiko both take sides of the curtain*

Kumiko: On the count of three.

*Emilia nods her head*

Kumiko: One… … … Two… … … … … THREE!

*Emilia and Kumiko open the curtains.*

Kumiko: Emilia and I opened the curtains up… After we opened it, my vision went blurry… … … from the gruesome sight waiting for us behind the curtain…

*The curtains open, and a body is seen hanging from a coat rack from what appears to be a wire. As the camera starts moving upward, the person’s face is revealed with head injuries. [It’s Katashi Katsuo… lifeless… ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyfgTbtuAto)*


	6. Chapter 2: A Trial of Truth and Lies ~Deadly Life~

**Deadly Life:**

Kumiko: … … _It was like waking up from a horrible nightmare. You wake up and try to shake off what you had just experienced. Only… this was no dream. This was a harsh truth we once again had to face. Katashi… what happened to you… ?  
  
_Emilia: This… can’t be…   
  
Maya: Katashi?! But why?!   
  
Kumiko: … Katashi… _It was just yesterday that Katashi told me…  
  
Katashi: I… I promise. I shall not let this be my downfall! Kumiko, you have shed light on to me that can only be compared to the sun goddess!  
  
Katashi: However, I must tell you this. No matter what happens in this killing game, do not lose that shining beacon of yours.  
  
_Kumiko: _Had I known his words would have resulted in this, I would’ve stay by his side, or at least tried to stop him. I guess… there’s no way to go back now…  
  
_Emilia: … …   
  
Maya: Poor Katashi… *sob*  
  
Emilia: To think… now we have to start all over again…   
  
Kumiko: What do you mean by that?  
  
*ding dong, bing bong*  
  
Kumiko: AH!  
  
Emilia: That’s what I mean…   
  
*The monitor turns on to reveal Monokuma*  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhu! Puhuhuhuhuuuu! A body has been discovered! Everyone, please report to the infirmary on the second floor!  
  
*The monitor turns off*  
  
Kumiko: No. Nononononononono! Not again! *tears up* Not this again!  
  
Emilia: Kumiko! Calm down!  
  
Kumiko: I didn’t want this to happen again… I didn’t want…   
  
Emilia: Freaking out about it won’t solve anything. What we should do is what’s right. Solving this case and bringing the killer to justice is the only way.  
  
Kumiko: … … Another one of our friends… has to be sacrificed…   
  
Emilia: I know. I hate it, too. However, this is how it has to be. Someone decided to start up the killing game, and now we need to find out who.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Maya: Sampson says that we shouldn’t give up! Even if things seem bleak, we will avenge Katashi and put an end to this case!  
  
Kumiko: … … Yeah. I guess… this is what has to happen. RIght?  
  
Emilia: We’ll have to play by the mastermind’s game in order to survive.  
  
Kumiko: You’re right. _As our conversation went on, everyone ran into the infirmary.  
  
_*Everyone arrives*  
  
Mariana: AHHHH!!  
  
Buck: K-Katashi?!  
  
Haruka: B-but… how?! My plan… it failed?!  
  
Akio: Leave it to our fateful leader to take care of everything.  
  
Haruka: Quiet. I saw no contribution from you, Akio.  
  
Akio: And you’re telling me that I should? I mean, look where our efforts are getting us.  
  
Haruka: Gh…   
  
Roland: Everyone settle down. We have more… complicated issues to deal with.  
  
Satomi: Complicated issues?  
  
*Monokuma hops out of one of the fridges and appears*  
  
Monokuma: Aaaahahahahahahaaaaa! Yes! The killing game has started once again!  
  
Kumiko: Glad you’re having fun, at least…   
  
*Judge Despair enters the infirmary*  
  
Judge Despair: Another day of deathly solitude! How’s everyone doing today?  
  
Kumiko: Keep quiet!  
  
Judge Despair: Ooo! A feisty one! Well, I have some good news for you all. The rumors shall not be going worldwide anymore. Good job on saving yourselves some embarrassment!   
  
Asougi: You think we’re proud of that?  
  
Judge Despair: Asougi. You seem more tense than usual. What’s up, man?  
  
Asougi: Don’t speak to me like we’re close.  
  
Monokuma: Man. The judge is getting all this hate. And to think, we put so much effort in a present we’ve prepared for you!  
  
Yuri: If this is what I think it is, then…   
  
Monokuma: Right on the money, shortcake! *brings out a Monopad* Dun, dundundun! It’s the Monokuma File!  
  
Judge Despair: You guys should feel honored. These aren’t just given out to anyone.  
  
Catherine: One part of me… no. Scratch that. I just don’t want it.  
  
Monokuma: Oh trust me! I think you doooo! Feel free to use these Monokuma Files to your heart’s content!  
  
Judge Despair: Just remember that investigation time is limited, so make the most of everything you have. I wanna get this trial started.  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuuu! Same here! I can’t wait! The tension is leaving me with goosebumps!  
  
Satomi: You get a boner for this kind of crap, or somethin’? Sick fuck.  
  
Mariana: How much longer do you plan to make us do this?!  
  
Judge Despair: Don’t worry about it. You guys know the drill, right? Make with the investigating and shut up. I’ll be in the trial grounds waiting. *his red eye glows* Don’t disappoint me now…   
  
*Judge Despair leaves the infirmary*  
  
  
Monokuma: I look forward to seeing how everything plays out! Besides, this is the part everyone usually looks forward to, right?  
  
Kumiko: What do you mean?!  
  
Monokuma: No need to worry. I’m just talking to myself.  
  
*Monokuma hops back in the fridge and disappears*    
  
Kumiko: _… … So here we are again… Having to solve yet another mystery surrounding the death of one of our friends…  
  
_Akio: So, who was responsible for this? Whoever did this, speak now!   
  
Haruka: The culprit won’t come clean that easily. I should know.  
  
Rudolph: To think, friends go against each other to start killing game. Is horrible thought…   
  
Catherine: Regardless… we must find out what happened here… Otherwise, we’ll be done for… zzzz   
  
Roland: Is this actually the time to sleep?   
  
Yuri: One of our friends just died, you know!  
  
Catherine: I know. Sorry.   
  
Maya: … Why did Katashi have to die? What did he do to deserve this?  
  
Mariana: … …   
  
Asougi: is something the matter, Mariana?  
  
Mariana: N-no… it’s nothing.  
  
Buck: So… how we gonna do this?  
  
Satomi: What chu talkin’ about?  
  
Buck: I mean, last time we split into groups for the search. Are we gonna do the same thing this time?  
  
Haruka: That is correct. Again, we don’t want anyone throwing away potential evidence.  
  
Yuri: It worked on Marcel when he hid that poison.  
  
Mariana: …   
  
Yuri: Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to bring it up like that!  
  
Mariana: No. it’s okay.   
  
Emilia: Mariana, you’re acting different. Are you sure-?  
  
Mariana: I said I’m alright! Get off my back about it!!  
  
Emilia: Whoa…   
  
Kumiko: Mariana?  
  
Mariana: Look. I’m gonna start my search. The more we wait, the less time we’ll have to present evidence.  
  
*Mariana takes her leave*  
  
Haruka: Mariana! Wait!  
  
Akio: How stubborn. Then again, with this suspicious activity…   
  
Rudolph: Rudolph go with Mariana to make sure she is okay.  
  
Haruka: Very well. Good luck.  
  
*Rudolph follows Mariana*  
  
Buck: Who should I be with this time?  
  
Akio: Well, I’ll be teaming up with-  
  
Haruka: Akio and Buck, you two will team up.  
  
Buck: WHAT?!  
  
Akio: WHAT?!  
  
Haruka: Don’t question it. You two will team up and investigate together. Understood?  
  
Akio: …   
  
Buck: Nrrr. He better not start talkin’ shit, or he’s gonna get hit…   
  
Akio: Coming from the street peasant.   
  
Buck: Don’t start with me!  
  
*Akio and Buck leave*  
  
Roland: I can… team up with Yuri.  
  
Yuri: O-oh. Right. Sure.  
  
Kumiko: Are… you two okay?  
  
Yuri: Y-yeah. Don’t worry about it…   
  
Roland: Here. Let’s get moving.  
  
Yuri: R-right…   
  
*Roland and Yuri take their leave*  
  
Kumiko: _Everyone is acting different since the rumors started going around. Judge Despair did mention he would spread rumors privately. Did he spread rumors about anyone else?  
  
_Catherine: In that case, I can go with Haruka.  
  
Haruka: I will allow this.   
  
Satomi: In that case, I wanna team up with Kumi!  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Satomi: Yeah! Me and you! The girl genius and detective working together!  
  
Kumiko: _You aren’t a detective, though.  
  
_Asougi: In that case, I’ll go with Emilia.  
  
Emilia: Alright. I have no problem with that.  
  
Maya: H-hey! What about me?!  
  
Satomi: Sorry. Looks like you’re on your ow-  
  
Kumiko: Come with us, Maya.  
  
Satomi: Huh?!  
  
Maya: Oooh! Okay!  
  
Satomi: Eh. Whatever. Just don’t start mumblin’ creepy shit, okay?  
  
Maya: Sampson and I never say creepy shit!  
  
Haruka: At this point, I’m sure everyone knows what to do. Best of luck to all of you.   
  
Catherine: See you all at the class trial… Zzzz…   
  
Haruka: Don’t expect to get that much sleep with me around.  
  
*Haruka and Catherine leave*  
  
Kumiko: What are you guys gonna do?  
  
Asougi: We’ll probably look around here for a bit.  
  
Emilia: The scene of the crime usually has some fair clues around.  
  
Satomi: That’s right! We should look here, too!  
  
Kumiko: Y-yeah. Okay.  
  
Maya: Let’s avenge our dead friend!!  
  
Satomi: What did I say about blabberin’ out creepy shit?!  
  
Kumiko: _… I just can’t get over it. Once again, one of our friends had fallen to this killing game. And now we need to be the ones to find out who’s responsible for the crime. That’s an even worse fact to face. The fact that we’ll be sacrificing another one of our friends to this killing game. How much more does this maniac want from us? … The more I think about this, the less time I’ll have to look around. I gotta do it… No matter how much it hurts me, there’s just no other way around it. I gotta figure out this case!!  
  
_

####  **Investigation: START**

Satomi: Alright, take the lead Kumi! What’s the first order of business?  
  
Kumiko: If anything, we should look at the Monokuma File for more information.  
  
Satomi: What? That piece of junk?  
  
Kumiko: It contains basic information about the murder. We should have a look at it.  
  
Maya: Oooh! If Kumiko thinks so, then so do I!  
  
Satomi: Alright, fine. I don’t like giving the bear or that hooded creep what they want, but if Kumi says it’s alright, then let’s have a look.  
  
Kumiko: Alright. *opens the Monokuma File* The victim this time is Katashi Katsuo. The victim suffered severe head trauma on the front and back of their head almost simultaneously. There appears to be lacerations on the victim’s forehead, and the victim’s throat seems to be tightened. No other injuries detected.  
  
*Truth Bullet added: Monokuma File 2*  
  
Satomi: That’s not a lot of information.  
  
Maya: I didn’t expect a lot from something like that anyways. Neither did Sampson.  
  
Kumiko: It doesn’t seem very helpful to us…   
  
Satomi: Yeah. I told you. He passes out garbage to us.  
  
Maya: Oooh… Well, that doesn’t mean it’s the end of our search!  
  
Kumiko: You’re right. We need to start looking around.  
  
Satomi: Investigation… START!  
  
Kumiko: Ummm…   
  
Satomi: It sounded cooler in my head. Hehe.  
  
Kumiko: _Satomi is actually kind of a dork. It’s kinda cute._

####    
**Infirmary Investigation:**

_  
_ *examine Katashi’s body*  
  
Kumiko: _This is the second time I have to take a look at someone’s lifeless body… I’m still not very comfortable with it, but I’ll just have to deal with it. Here we go…  
  
_*They get close to the body*  
  
Maya: Ooooh… I wonder what happened to Katashi... ?  
  
Satomi: Who knows? Whatever the case, we need to find out what happened.  
  
Kumiko: I’m still not comfortable with going up to dead bodies, but I can suck it up.  
  
Satomi: That’s the spirit, Kumi! Let’s do this!  
  
*examine Katashi’s head*  
  
Kumiko: It’s just as the Monokuma File said. There’s some heavy trauma on Katashi’s head. What I find weird is that there’s a fracture on the front and back of his skull. There’s lacerations with blood coming out on his forehead.  
  
Satomi: On the front and back? Did someone hit him twice? And what’s up with the scratch marks? Were there two murder weapons?  
  
Kumiko: I don’t think that’s necessarily the case.  
  
Maya: Maybe it was a ghoooooost!  
  
Kumiko: Umm… no, I don’t think so.  
  
Satomi: Can we leave her here?  
  
Maya: D-don’t leave me here! Sampson is bad company! … … … Don’t look at me like that!  
  
Kumiko: _There are two fractures on his head. However, one of the fractures looks weaker than the other. … … This needs some further investigating.  
  
_*Truth bullet added: Front and Back Fractures*  
  
*examine the wire around Katashi’s neck*  
  
Kumiko: Is this… a wire?  
  
Satomi: Looks like somethin’ we’ve seen before.  
  
Maya: It’s most likely from the island.   
  
Kumiko: That’s the biggest possibility I can think of. The island had a few objects with wires on them.  
  
Satomi: Would it be possible that this is what killed Katashi?  
  
Kumiko: It’s hard to say. However, what we can conclude is that this wire is definitely from the island.  
  
Maya: Write that down, Satomi!  
  
Satomi: Hey! This journal is for stories onl- HEY!!  
  
*Maya takes Satomi’s journal*   
  
Maya: You have a lot of writing in here, Satomi.  
  
*Satomi takes her journal back*  
  
Satomi: Hands off my work, mother fucker!  
  
Maya: H-hey! That’s not nice!  
  
Kumiko: Ladies, you’re both beautiful. Can we get back to the investigation?  
  
Satomi: I’m just waitin’ on you.  
  
Kumiko: You guys are sitting there and fighting about-  
  
Satomi: I mean, are you gonna ask me to dinner, or what?  
  
Maya: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: … _I’m just gonna ignore that.  
  
_*Truth bullet added: Wire Around Katashi’s Neck*

 

Kumiko: I think that’s all we need from the body. I don’t think there’s much else we need to look at.  
  
Satomi: Still, feels bad man. Poor Katashi…   
  
Maya: Yeah… but we’ll find out who did it for him!  
  
Satomi: Can’t you talk to his spirit?  
  
Maya: His spirit hasn’t fully developed yet! Sorry!  
  
Satomi: What a bullshit talent you have.  
  
Maya: It’s good! It just needs time!   
  
Kumiko: Hey… We still have things to look at. Can we do that?  
  
Satomi: Oh. Sorry, Kumi.  
  
Maya: We’ll behave!  
  
Kumiko: Thank you. Now, let’s see what else we can find.  
  
*Talk to Asougi*  
  
Asougi: To think, we’ve been put into another one of these horrible situations…   
  
Kumiko: I know. It’s horrible.  
  
Asougi: The sad thing is that I don’t think it’ll stop here, either.  
  
Kumiko: I don’t wanna think about that.  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Kumiko: Actually, I had a curious question, Asougi.  
  
Asougi: Oh. Sure.  
  
Kumiko: It’s about-  
  
Satomi: Where were you on the tenth of ten?!  
  
Asougi: … … What?  
  
Kumiko: Satomi… I’ll ask the questions, okay?  
  
Satomi: Oh. Alright.  
  
Kumiko: Anyways, I was curious if the prescriptions were still in tact.  
  
Asougi: Oh. Honestly, I haven’t had the time to check lately. Here, lemme do that real quick.  
  
*Asougi unlocks the medicine cabinet and… *  
  
Asougi: It looks like none of them were touched.   
  
Kumiko: Really? That’s kinda shocking all things considered.  
  
Asougi: Well, I’m glad the medications had nothing to do with this case.  
  
Kumiko: _So, the medications are untouched. Meaning that they have nothing to do with this case. However, it would be good to keep this information handy.  
  
_*Truth bullet added: Locked Medicine Cabinet*  
  
Asougi: Okay. I’m just gonna lock this back up. *locks the medicine cabinet*  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. That’s a good idea.  
  
Asougi: I’ll keep on searching. You do the same, okay?  
  
Kumiko: Asougi? Are you okay?  
  
Asougi: Hmm? What do you mean?  
  
Kumiko: Well… it’s just…   
  
Asougi: Are you still thinking about that? I told you don’t worry! I’m alright! Really!  
  
Kumiko: Alright… I hope so…   
  
Asougi: Thank you for caring so much. But don’t worry, I can deal with my own problems.  
  
Kumiko: Okay. Well, good luck on your search.  
  
Asougi: Same to you.  
  
Kumiko: _I’m still concerned about Asougi. His voice acting isn’t as frequent anymore… He’s usually more fun and outgoing, but as of late, he seems a bit more… cold…I guess now isn’t the time for that._  
  
*examine the puddle of blood*  
  
Kumiko: This is the puddle of blood that Maya slipped on when she ran in here. You could tell by the skid marks.  
  
Satomi: Maya ran in here?  
  
Maya: This morning, I didn’t know where Sampson was, so I went to go look for him. I came to check the infirmary and I slipped on this puddle of blood.  
  
Satomi: Hold on, so what you’re sayin’ is that you were in here before the body was discovered?  
  
Maya: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: What do you mean?  
  
Satomi: I’m sayin’ that Maya was in here before the body was discovered. That means, she could be a prime suspect.  
  
Maya: What?! What do you mean?!  
  
Kumiko: Ummm… Satomi, don’t you think it’s too early to make calls like that?  
  
Satomi: Yeah. I’m messin’ with you. Pointing out suspects is for the trial, not for investigations.  
  
Maya: Don’t scare me like that!

  
Satomi: Still… I can’t believe you slipped on a puddle this big! Man, you’re blind!  
  
Maya: Sorry! My vision was a little wonky, too.  
  
Satomi: It… was?  
  
Kumiko: Hey. Let’s just focus on what’s right here. There’s a big puddle of blood, presumably Katashi’s.   
  
Satomi: Looks like it.  
  
Maya: Yup yup!  
  
Kumiko: _Is that really the case? I mean, the setting of the blood seems off… I better look into this more.  
  
_*Truth bullet added: Blood Puddle*  
  
*Talk to Emilia*  
  
Emilia: Hey. Got a minute?  
  
Kumiko: Oh. What’s up, Emilia?  
  
Satomi: If it’s not important, then we don’t have time for-  
  
Emilia: I think it might help your investigation a little. Is there a problem with that?  
  
Satomi: Help our investigation, you say?  
  
Maya: Let’s just listen to Emilia!  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. What’s up, Emilia?  
  
Emilia: I was taking a better look at the Monokuma File, and realized something crucial about it.  
  
Satomi: That thing, again? Pssh. Why are you readin’ the equivalent of junk mail?  
  
Emilia: If I may finish…   
  
Satomi: …   
  
Emilia: The file didn’t deliver as much information as it did before. The time of death, location, nor the murder method were posted this time around.  
  
Kumiko: Oh! You’re right! I just noticed that!  
  
Maya: No wonder it didn’t seem helpful.  
  
Satomi: So we don’t know anything about the murder, which is kinda what we don’t know to begin with.  
  
Emilia: Even if it’s only a little, it’s progress to solving the case.  
  
Satomi: I agree. I agree. It wasn’t a lot.  
  
Emilia: …   
  
Kumiko: _The information was vague this time around on the Monokuma File. Was that done intentionally? We really gotta think this one over…  
  
_*Truth bullet added: Emilia’s Account*  
  
Kumiko: Thanks, Emilia. This was really helpful.  
  
Satomi: Yeah! Good work, Emilia!  
  
Emilia: … Sure.  
  
Kumiko: We’ll keep looking around. You and Asougi do the same.  
  
Emilia: Alright. Good luck.  
  
Kumiko: You, too!  
  
*examine the fridge*  
  
Kumiko: … …   
  
Satomi: What are you lookin’ at the fridge for?  
  
Kumiko: There’s… something that’s bothering me…   
  
Satomi: Oh? What’s wrong with it?  
  
Kumiko: I just… wanna check something.  
  
Satomi: Oh. Sure.  
  
Kumiko: _I opened the fridge out of curiosity.  
  
_*Kumiko looks in the fridge, and sees one of the blood packets is missing*  
  
Kumiko: Huh? There’s a blood packet missing!  
  
Satomi: There is? Oh shit! There is!  
  
Kumiko: But wait… why is there a blood packet missing?   
  
Satomi: Not sure. But it would be wise to put that down.   
  
Kumiko: You’re right. _If a blood packet went missing, then does that mean…  
  
_*Truth bullet added: Missing Blood Packet*  
  
*after examining everything*  
  
Kumiko: _I don’t think I’ll find anything else here. But where else can I look? I’m not even sure where to start…  
  
_Satomi: Yo, Kumi. You look lost.  
  
Kumiko: Sorry. I’m just not sure where to go.  
  
Maya: Hmmm… Sampson thinks… we should go to “I don’t know”… … … Huh? What do you mean you don’t know?!  
  
Satomi: Useful as always, Maya…   
  
Maya: Sorry. I’m honestly not sure, either.  
  
Kumiko: So we’re kinda stumped…   
  
*Emilia comes in*  
  
Emilia: Need some help?  
  
Satomi: We got it under control! We just… need a minute…   
  
Kumiko: I’m honestly not sure where to go next.  
  
Emilia: Well, if I were you, I would trace the evidence you just found and see if you can find any clues based on it.   
  
Kumiko: I see…   
  
Emilia: Also, try to think of something that might relate to the case.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Emilia: Like… the last place you saw Katashi, or something along those lines.  
  
Kumiko: The last place I saw Katashi was… Oh!  
  
Emilia: You get what I’m saying?  
  
Kumiko: Yes I do! Thank you, Emilia!  
  
Emilia: No problem. I’ll stick around here a little longer, and probably check somewhere else with Asougi.   
  
Kumiko: Got it!  
  
Satomi: Wait, what just-  
  
Kumiko: I know where to go next!  
  
Maya: Oooh? Where?  
  
Kumiko: The arcade!   
  
Satomi: Why there of all places?  
  
Kumiko: Because that was the last place I recall Katashi being. If anything, we need to look around there just to be sure.  
  
Maya: Then let’s go! To the arcade!  
  
Satomi: Sure. I guess it would fit seeing as Katashi was a freak for his games.  
  
Kumiko: Then let’s get moving!  


####  **Arcade Investigation:**

Kumiko: _This place looks a lot messier than the last time I came here. I wonder what happened here?  
  
_*Haruka and Catherine appear*  
  
Haruka: I see your search also brought you here.  
  
Kumiko: Haruka… and Catherine.  
  
Catherine: It would only make sense. Katashi was an all time famous game player.  
  
Haruka: That he was, which is why I started my search here, rather than the infirmary.  
  
Satomi: No worries! The detective and the genius are here to help! Oh, and uhhh… her.  
  
Maya: Hello!  
  
Catherine: Oh. Hi Maya.  
  
Maya: Heya! I teamed up with Kumiko and Satomi!  
  
Catherine: Good for you. Now, we gotta keep on searching.  
  
Kumiko: Let us help out for a bit.  
  
Haruka: If you wish. Just try not to mess around with important evidence.  
  
Kumiko: Why would I do that?  
  
Haruka: I’m still speculating the rumors. I recall one of yours being a horrible touching habit.  
  
Kumiko: _I don’t have a horrible touching habit! I just… like to touch things… that I shouldn’t… … … Okay. Maybe I do have a bad touching habit.  
  
_Maya: Ooooh! I see something shiny over there! I’ll look there!  


*Maya walks off*  
  
Kumiko: Be careful, Maya!  
  
Satomi: If anything, her imaginary friend will watch her.  
  
Kumiko: You mean Sampson?  
  
Satomi: Don’t tell me your buyin’ into that crap.  
  
Kumiko: I won’t judge her for what she wants to do. Besides, we have an investigation to complete.  
  
Satomi: Oh. Right. _  
  
_*talk to Haruka*  
  
Haruka: Do you need something?  
  
Kumiko: I was just wondering… you were on watch last night, right?  
  
Haruka: That’s right.  
  
Kumiko: Then, by chance, do you remember who stayed on the boat?  
  
Haruka: The people I recall staying on this boat was you, of course, Emilia, Maya, myself, Akio, Rudolph, and Mariana.  
  
Kumiko: So on the island…   
  
Haruka: The people I didn’t see were Satomi, Roland, Katashi, Yuri, Buck, Catherine, and Asougi.  
  
Kumiko: _That gives us a clear view of what our alibis look like.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Haruka’s Account*  
  
Haruka: Actually, there’s something that really bothered me.  
  
Kumiko: Huh? What is it?  
  
Haruka: It’s about Ms. Valentine.  
  
Kumiko: What about Maya?  
  
Haruka: When I saw her last night…   
  
_Haruka: Ms. Valentine?  
  
Maya: Hello mister!  
  
Haruka: I’m a woman, first of all. Second, are you alright?  
  
Maya: Never better! Nothing like forgetting about my worries!  
  
Haruka: What do you mean?  
  
Maya: I just wanna make the best of my talent! Is that so baaaad???   
  
*Maya begins to stumble off*  
  
Haruka: Do you need help?  
  
Maya: Nope! Do you?  
  
Haruka: N-no. I-  
  
Maya: Then let me go sleepy-by!  
  
_Kumiko: Maya did that?  
  
Haruka: It was concerning. I wanted to help, but…   
  
Kumiko: I understand… _Maya actually said something like that? I wonder what happened to her? It really makes me worry.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Maya’s Strange Behavior*  
  
Kumiko: This’ll help out a lot.  
  
Haruka: Glad I can help… Now, I really have to get back to investigating.  
  
Kumiko: You do that. _At first, I thought Haruka was being pushy. But honestly, she’s just trying to be the leader we need right now. I guess I really shouldn’t complain._  
  
*talk to Catherine*  
  
Catherine: Kumiko, can I talk to you?  
  
Kumiko: Oh. Catherine. What’s up?  
  
Catherine: I wanted to tell you about a strange sight I saw just last night.  
  
Kumiko: Oh?  
  
Catherine: Just last night, I saw Maya.  
  
Kumiko: Wait. You did?  
  
Satomi: Maya was on the island? In the rain?!  
  
Catherine: Yes. She was. However, when I saw her, she was pushing something. It was hard to make out what it was since it was downpouring, but it was something big and lumpy.  
  
Satomi: Somethin’ big and lumpy? I figured Maya went back on the boat, but this is intriguing.   
  
Kumiko: Honestly, she was supposed to be back on the boat with Emilia. What time was it when you saw her?  
  
Catherine: I think it was about 12:30 A.M. when I saw her.  
  
Kumiko: _That’s almost 3 hours after we parted ways! What was Maya doing on the island so late? In fact, why was she in the rain? She must’ve been soaked. Or… was she?  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Catherine’s Account*  
  
Catherine: I hope this helps your investigation.  
  
Satomi: Your input is more than welcome, Catherine!  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. Thanks, Catherine!  
  
Catherine: I was happy to help… Zzzz…   
  
Haruka: You better not be sleeping over there.  
  
Catherine: I wasn’t…   
  
Kumiko: _I guess Haruka meant what she said about not letting Catherine sleep._  
  
*examine covered arcade machine*  
  
Kumilko: Huh? Why is this arcade machine covered? Is it out of order?  
  
Satomi: Maybe Monokuma did this. He quarantined Yuri’s food during the last investigation. Maybe it’s similar to that.  
  
Kumiko: … … I don’t think an arcade machine would have the same effect as food.  
  
Satomi: Check at your own risk, Kumi. Remember, Monokuma doesn’t like when- Hey!  
  
Kumiko: _Without much thinking, I pulled what appeared to be a tarp off the arcade machine.  
  
_*tarp is removed, and reveals a broken arcade machine*  
  
Kumiko: What the?! What happened here?!  
  
Satomi: It looks broken to me.  
  
Kumiko: _… … … What… exactly happened here?_  
  
*examine broken arcade machine*  
  
Kumiko: The arcade machine screen is smashed up. There’s a big hole inside of it.  
  
Satomi: Do you think that this has to do with Katashi’s rumor?  
  
Kumiko: Rumor?  
  
Satomi: You remember, don’t ya?  
_  
Monokuma: I heard a strange rumor that Katashi Katsuo was responsible for a participant’s injury after he lost in the semi-finals of a tournament!  
  
Katashi: Huh?!  
  
Monokuma: Poor guy had to be taken to the hospital, and Katashi ended up getting banned from that tournament!_  
  
Kumiko: Oh right. That rumor. _I really don’t wanna believe anything that Monokuma or Judge Despair have to say about our friends, but that could be relevant to this case.  
  
_Satomi: There’s a high chance that Katashi most likely-  
  
Kumiko: Hold on.  
  
Satomi: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: I just noticed… There’s blood stains in the cracks of the screen.  
  
Satomi: You’re… able to see that?  
  
Kumiko: It’s kinda hard to make out, but there’s no mistake. This is blood.  
  
Satomi: It must’ve been pretty bad then.  
  
Kumiko: _There’s blood in the cracks. But if that’s the case, then could that mean…  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Broken Arcade Machine*  
  
*examine tarp*  
  
Kumiko: _Where did this tarp come from? Was it always here? Huh? *gets a closer look* Is that… blood? Why is there blood on the inside of the tarp? … … … Things are starting to make a little more sense now.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Bloody Tarp*  
  
Kumiko: That’s all I needed to look at here.  
  
Satomi: I guess I was wrong about the machine being covered up by Monokuma. But why was it covered that way?  
  
Kumiko: Who knows? For now, we should go back to our search and find as much as we can.  
  
Satomi: You right. We won’t find anythin’ by standin’ around.  
  
Kumiko: Then let’s keep going.  
  
*after investigating everything*  
  
Kumiko: That looks like everything here.   
  
*Maya comes back*  
  
Maya: I’m baaack!  
  
Satomi: You find anythin’?  
  
Maya: Well… no.  
  
Satomi: You mean you were gone all this time, and you found fuckin’ nothin’?!

  
Maya: I saw something shiny, and thought it was a clue. Turns out it was just a lousy monocoin.  
  
Satomi: Tch. Figures.  
  
Kumiko: Let’s try to calm down. We’re not out of the woods just yet.  
  
Satomi: You know where to go next, Kumi?  
  
Kumiko: I was thinking on checking two places. The stage and the karaoke bar.  
  
Satomi: Why there?  
  
Kumiko: The wire around Katashi’s neck. I really need to confirm something about it.  
  
Satomi: If you think it’ll get us anywhere, then I’ll go with you.  
  
Maya: Me too! We’re kinda stuck in this investigation thing anyways.  
  
Kumiko: Tell me about it…   
  
Maya: Well, Judge Despair said that the investigation-  
  
Satomi: Not literally, you dolt!  
  
Maya: Oooh! Sorry!  
  
Kumiko: Here. Let’s just get moving.  
  
Satomi: Kay.  
  
Maya: You got it, sister!

####  **Stage Investigation:**

Kumiko: Hmmm…   
  
Satomi: What are you lookin’ for?  
  
Kumiko: This shouldn’t take long. I just wanna check something.  
  
Maya: Take your time! We should look around, too!  
  
Satomi: Whatever. I’m gonna look around over there.  
  
Maya: Oooh! We have company!  
  
*Mariana and Rudolph appear*  
  
Mariana: Oh. Hey Kumiko. Satomi. Maya.  
  
Kumiko: Hey, Mariana. Hey, Rudolph.  
  
Rudolph: Salutation, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: You guys have any luck?  
  
Rudolph: We did not find much yet. Rudolph try searching small corners, but nothing.  
  
Kumiko: _… … Keep trying, big guy.  
  
_Mariana: Well, if you guys wanna help, that would be appreciated.  
  
Satomi: No problem. Just leave the detective work to me!  
  
Maya: I’ll be here, too!  
  
Satomi: Don’t go lookin’ for anymore money.  
  
Maya: I won’t. Monocoins are worthless currency.  
  
Kumiko: Like I said, this search shouldn’t take too long. So let’s get this over with.  
  
*talk to Mariana*  
  
Mariana: *sigh* What to do? What to do?  
  
Kumiko: You seem stressed Mariana.  
  
Mariana: It was… a long night, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.  
  
Mariana: Hmm? What is it?  
  
Kumiko: I actually bumped into Katashi last night, and he mentioned that you guys kinda pushed him away.  
  
Mariana: …   
  
Kumiko: I know you probably don’t wanna get into it, but this might relate to the case. So, can you please explain a little more what he meant?  
  
Mariana: Well…   
  
Rudolph: Kumiko wants to know?  
  
Kumiko: Oh! Rudolph!  
  
Rudolph: Mariana, no need to explain alone. Let Rudolph help.  
  
Mariana: I honestly wanted to forget…   
  
Kumiko: Forget?  
  
Mariana: Last night, when we were with Katashi at the stage…   
  
_Katashi: I can’t… lose…  
  
Mariana: Katashi? Everything okay?  
  
Katashi: I won’t… lose to this killing game. I can’t. I won’t!  
  
Rudolph: Katashi, please tame yourself. Stressing will only make you feel worse.  
  
Katashi: You don’t understand. The mastermind… He’s winning…   
  
Mariana: We can beat him! We just have to stick together, and-  
  
Katashi: IT’S NOT THAT SIMPLE!  
  
Mariana: Ah!  
  
Rudolph: Katashi. Do not let anger out on Mariana. We are all friends.  
  
Katashi: I’ve lost enough as it is… I don’t need to lose this, too… A murder… it’s gonna happen… I CAN’T DEAL WITH THIS!  
  
*hits a wall really hard*  
  
Mariana: Rudolph?!  
  
*Rudolph covers Mariana*  
  
Rudolph: Katashi, please! Do not-_

_  
Katashi: I can’t… lose here… Please… I need help…  
  
Mariana: …   
  
Rudolph: I am sorry, Katashi.  
  
Katashi: Huh?  
  
Rudolph: Mariana. Let us go.  
  
Mariana: Sorry, Katashi. I can’t… be around you right now…   
  
Katashi: No. Come back.   
  
*Rudolph and Mariana leave*  
  
Katashi: YOU’RE GIVING INTO HIS GAME!!  
  
_Kumiko: That was… Katashi saying that…?  
  
Rudolph: Katashi give horrifying stare to Rudolph and Mariana. We felt… fear.  
  
Mariana: I thought he was gonna hurt us… He seemed so bothered… I wanted to help, but…   
  
Kumiko: The situation was too dangerous for you. I understand.  
  
Rudolph: But now we feel guilt. Knowing what had happened, we only wished we had gone after him.  
  
Mariana: I feel so terrible. If we had stuck around for him, maybe he wouldn’t have…

  
Kumiko: It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself for what happened. You had no control over what had happened.  
  
Mariana: Katashi… *sobs*  
  
Rudolph: We are sorry, Kumiko…   
  
Kumiko: No need to apologize. You guys were scared, so it’s only natural you weren’t feeling comfortable.  
  
Mariana: …   
  
Kumiko: This was helpful information. Thanks, guys.  
  
Rudolph: No problem, Kumiko. Rudolph and Mariana will return to search.   
  
Mariana: We’re gonna do everything we can to make it up to Katashi. We’ll bring this blackened, or whatever down!  
  
Kumiko: I’m with you there. _Katashi… was this because of the rumor? Did you lose it because of that? Why didn’t you come talk to one of us? … … Katashi… we won’t let your death be in vain.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Mariana’s Account*

 

*examine the mic*  
  
Kumiko: _This mic. If I remember correctly, the wire could reach all the way to the back of the stage. I wonder… *pulls on the wire*_ Ah! The wire!  
  
Satomi: It was cut?!  
  
Maya: It this the same wire from the crime?  
  
Kumiko: Most likely.   
  
Satomi: Good eye, Kumi! Now we’re one step closer to solvin’ this case!  
  
Kumiko: _There’s no doubt about it. This is where the wire most likely came from. However, is that really enough?  
  
_*Truth bullet added: Stage Mic Cut Wire*  
  
*after investigating everything*  
  
Kumiko: That’s all I need from here.  
  
Satomi: You weren’t kiddin’ when you said short search.  
  
Maya: Oooh! Should we go somewhere else?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. We’re not done yet. Let’s keep going!  


####  **  
  
Karaoke Bar Investigation:**

 

Kumiko: _As we got into the bar…  
  
_*Akio sits there having a drink from a wine glass, while Buck is searching*  
  
Buck: Hey, asshole! Wanna help me out for a bit?  
  
Akio: And dirty my hands with commoner’s work?  
  
Buck: No? Got it, you fucking useless mook!  
  
Akio: Hey! Don’t talk like that to me, too!!  
  
Buck: I’m doin’ all the fuckin’ work here, and what are you doin’?! Havin’ a drink?!  
  
Akio: Don’t complain. I need to reserve myself for the class trial.  
  
Buck: Grrrrr….   
  
Kumiko: … …   
  
Satomi: Just leave them for now. We got work to do.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. You’re right.  
  
Maya: Oooh! Let’s explore!  
  
*examine bar’s mic*  
  
Kumiko: Looks like the wire is still in tact.  
  
Satomi: Oooh. I see now. You wanted to check to see where the wire was located.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. But I guess it isn’t this one.  
  
Maya: Oooh?  
  
Kumiko: What is it, Maya?  
  
Maya: The mic’s base.   
  
Satomi: Yeah? It’s a mic. What about it?  
  
Maya: There’s a dent.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Maya: Look. See?  
  
*there’s a decently sized dent on the mic’s base*  
  
Kumiko: Oh! You’re right! The dent is huge!  
  
Satomi: Did… Maya actually do somethin’?  
  
Maya: I’m not completely useless! I’m just… not as good as the rest of you…   
  
Satomi: You didn’t have to tell me.  
  
Maya: Don’t be so mean!  
  
Kumiko: Enough. Maya, this is a really important clue. Good work!  
  
Maya: Wooo! Maya helped! Three points for us, Sampson!  
  
Satomi: …   
  
Kumiko: _Why is there a dent on the mic? I should keep this in mind. This might help me a lot for this case.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Dent on Bar’s Mic*  
  
*examine pile of bottles*

  
Kumiko: Whoa! Akio? Were you getting comfortable, or something?  
  
Akio: I’ll have you know, I limit myself on my drinks, thank you.  
  
Satomi: You sure look like you’d get comfy with these.  
  
Akio: What are you implying?  
  
Maya: She means you drink a lot.   
  
Akio: I didn’t need an explanation, filth!  
  
Kumiko: _They all look as empty as they can get. Like someone just drank them straight out of the bottle. So, if Akio didn’t drink all these, then who did?_  
  
*Truth Bullet added: Pile of Bottles*  
  
*talk to Buck*  
  
Buck: Yo, Kumiko. Give a brotha’ a hand, will ya?  
  
Kumiko: Oh. Sure Buck.  
  
Satomi: Akio got you on hard labor, or somethin’?  
  
Buck: This asshole ain’t doin’ shit! We got here, and he immediately sat down for a fuckin’ drink!  
  
Kumiko: That sounds like a typical politician.  
  
Akio: I heard that!  
  
Maya: And we really don’t care!  
  
Akio: ?!  
  
Kumiko: Whoa! Maya?!  
  
Maya: Sorry! Sampson and I don’t like him very much, either!  
  
Akio: So much disrespect!  
  
Satomi: Bwaaahahahahahahaaa! Get fuckin’ roasted, dick face!  
  
Akio: Grr…   
  
Buck: Ahahahahahaaa! That made me feel better! Thanks guys!  
  
Kumiko: Glad we can help you smile a little bit. Huh? Hey, Buck.  
  
Buck: Wassup?  
  
Kumiko: What’s that in your pocket?  
  
*A piece of paper sticks out of Buck*  
  
Buck: Oh, this? I was gonna save this for the class trial, but I guess I’m feelin’ a bit generous today. So for you, I’ll give you a free look at this letter!  
  
Kumiko: _Free from Buck?! This is a first.  
  
_Satomi: Let’s see that piece of paper.  
  
Buck: Here ya go, Kumiko.  
  
Satomi: Hey! I’m the detective here!   
  
Buck: Does it really matter? You guys are gonna read it anyways.  
  
Kumiko: Alright. Let’s see what we got here…   
  
*Kumiko opens the letter*

  
_“Come meet me at the arcade at midnight, and we can devise a plan to end this killing game.”  
  
_Kumiko: Wait? You got this letter?  
  
Buck: Ye.   
  
Maya: Did you go to the arcade?  
  
Buck: I did, but when I got there, nobody was there. I waited a few minutes just to be sure, but then I just ended up leavin’. Thanks to the rain, gettin’ back to the boat was impossible, so I had to stay on the island.  
  
Kumiko: No one was at the arcade?  
  
Satomi: Sounds like you were pranked.  
  
Buck: I wouldn’t have gone, if this letter weren’t there. Still, I find it odd that someone would go through the trouble of invitin’ me somewhere to not show up.  
  
Kumiko: _Buck was invited to the arcade at midnight, but no one was there. If this is the case, then… … … Something isn’t adding up here.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Buck’s Ominous Letter*  
  
Buck: If there’s anythin’ else you need, I’ll be chargin’ 20 big ones per!  
  
Kumiko: _And there he goes again…  
  
_Satomi: Get back to work.  
  
Buck: What the?! Don’t leave me here!  
  
Maya: Bye bye, Buck!  
  
Buck: … … Ah shit. Why do I gotta be this lousy politician’s guinea pig?  
  
*after examining everything*  
  
Kumiko: That’s everything I wanted to look at here.  
  
Satomi: It’s good to see we found some things relatin’ to the case.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. That’s always good.  
  
Maya: Oooh! Where to now?  
  
Kumiko: Well, we won’t find that answer standing here. Let’s go out and see.  
  
*after investigating the Bar and Stage*  
  
Kumiko: … … …   
  
Satomi: Stumped again, huh?  
  
Kumiko: Kinda. I think I might have somewhere in mind.  
  
Satomi: Where would that be?   
  
Maya: Oooh! I wanna hear!  
  
Kumiko: I was thinking about the tarp back in the arcade. And I was trying to think of all the potential places a tarp could be.   
  
Satomi: Have you considered the pool area?  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Satomi: The pool area would have somethin’ like a tarp.  
  
Maya: Oooh! Not a bad idea! Sampson agrees with you!  
  
Kumiko: Okay, sure! And after the pool area, I wanna check the storeroom.  
  
Satomi: Why there?  
  
Kumiko: There’s something that’s bothering me. I just wanna check if my hunch is correct.  
  
Satomi: Well, if you think you’re onto somethin’ then lead the way, princess!  
  
Kumiko: Don’t call me that, please.  
  
Satomi: Sorry! You’re just cute when you’re all serious!  
  
Kumiko: _I don’t know how to respond to that.  
  
_Maya: Let us go to the pool!  
  
Satomi: No swimmin’.  
  
Maya: I know! I know!

####  **Pool Area Investigation:**

Kumiko: Here we are.  
  
Satomi: So… where do you think these tarps are?  
  
Kumiko: My guess… inside of that shack?  
  
Maya: Ooooh! Let’s have a look!  
  
Satomi: Don’t be so pushy!  
  
Maya: Sorry!  
  
*examine the shack*  
  
Kumiko: _I looked inside of the shack, and I found quite a few things, but the thing that caught my eye was the pile of tarps._ There!  
  
Maya: Ooooh! It’s just like the one from the arcade!  
  
Satomi: Kumi, you are on fire! Now we know where the culprit got the tarp!  
  
Kumiko: Yeah! _But how do we make that connect to the case? In fact, there’s something really off about the tarps. It looks like they were just sloppily thrown in here. That tells me something, but I’m not sure what…  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Tarp Pile*  
  
Kumiko That’s all I need from here.  
  
Maya: We probably don’t have much time!  
  
Kumiko: Then we better get moving to the storeroom.  
  
Satomi: What do you need to see there, anyways?  
  
Kumiko: Something that’s been bothering me. I just need to look.  
  
Satomi: Alright. Well, make it fast.  
  
Kumiko: Let’s go!

####  **Storeroom Investigation:**

Kumiko: _There’s something in here that I need to look at. It’s sticking out like a sore thumb._  
  
*examine the L-Carts*  
  
Kumiko: These.  
  
Satomi: The L-Carts?  
  
Kumiko: L… carts?  
  
Satomi: That’s what they called them at my part-time job.  
  
Kumiko: That’s a weird name, but okay…   
  
Maya: What’s so important about these?  
  
Kumiko: Remember what Catherine said?

 

_Catherine: However, when I saw her, she was pushing something. It was hard to make out what it was since it was downpouring, but it was something big and lumpy._

 

Maya: I was… pushing something?  
  
Satomi: Don’t play dumb! Catherine saw you!  
  
Maya: I honestly don’t remember!  
  
Kumiko: Wait… what’s this? *gets a closer look at the L-Cart’s corner* Is that… blood?!  
  
Satomi: Why is there blood on here?! Maya, do you know anythin’ about this?!  
  
Maya: Honestly, I actually really don’t remember!   
  
Satomi: Cut the bullshit excuses! You couldn’t have pushed a big load on it’s own!  


Maya: But… I really…   
  
Kumiko: _The L-Cart has blood on the corner of it. This could’ve been used as a transport for… whatever Maya was pushing. … … I don’t like where this is going.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: L-Carts in the Storeroom*  
  
Satomi: Maya! What do you know?!  
  
Maya: I honestly couldn’t tell you! If I knew anything, I would tell you right away!  
  
Satomi: Sounds very fishy to me…   
  
Maya: What are you trying to say?!  
  
Kumiko: Look! Can we focus? We don’t have much time before the-  
  
*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*  
  
Kumiko: Investigation ends…   
  
Satomi: Uh-oh…   
  
Maya: Ahhh!  
  
*the monitor turns on and Monokuma appears*  
  
  
  
Monokuma: Zzzzzz…. Zzzzz…. W-wha? Oh, sorry. I was just bored from watching you guys. You know what they say. Some things are just fun and entertaining, while other things remain bland and boring. It’s like trying to tell your friend the show they recommended is a really good one, while it just lacks the material to keep your interest. Exactly why this pre-trial investigation is over! Now then, everyone please report to the ship’s deck for the class trial! Puhuhuhuhu! See ya soon!  
  
*The monitor turns off*  
  
Kumiko: … … … _It’s starting again…  
  
_Satomi: Dammit. Sorry, Kumi…   
  
Maya: Oooh…. Sorry…   
  
Kumiko: No. It’s alright. At least we got everything we could. Hopefully it’ll be enough.  
  
Satomi: Well, the best thing to do now is face our fears and the class trial.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah… You’re right.  
  
Maya: Sampson. You can stay behind if you want. … … Oh, Sampson…   
  
Kumiko: I’m sure Sampson wants to face this, too. We’re gonna have to.  
  
Satomi: Let’s get movin’.  
  
Kumilko: _With my legs shaking about, I slowly walked over to the deck. Of course I was scared… we were once again ready to throw our lives on the line for this killing game. I just wanted it all to stop… As we boarded the deck, everyone was already waiting.  
  
_

####  **Investigation: END**  


Roland: …   
  
Yuri: …   
  
Haruka: You two are awfully quiet.  
  
Roland: Can you blame us?  
  
Yuri: I mean… class trials aren’t exactly fun…   
  
Akio: Maybe you should’ve prepared more, rather than playing around.  
  
Buck: You’re one to talk about preparin’...   
  
Catherine: I would say let’s hope this is the last time this happens, but that’s just false belief on my end…   
  
Mariana: In the end, all we can do is battle our lives out in this class trial.  
  
Emilia: How did your investigation go?  
  
Kumiko: It… went…   
  
Emilia: …   
  
Kumiko: I didn’t think I’d have to do this again.  
  
Emilia: Best not to worry too much.   
  
Kumiko: Did everything go okay with Asougi?  
  
Emilia: Kinda. He seemed off, but overall, we got through the investigation smoothly.  
  
Kumiko: That’s good to hear.  
  
Emilia: Now we just have to wait for-  
  
*Monokuma teleports into the middle of everyone*  
  
Monokuma: Is everyone excited, or what?!  
  
Emilia: Him…   
  
Rudolph: Define… excited.  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuuu! Man, it was getting so boring with all the sappy stuff happening around here! Now we can spice things up with a friendly killing game!  
  
Kumiko: How is that anything close to friendly?!  
  
Monokuma: Don’t you ever tell your friend “I’m gonna kill you?”  
  
Kumiko: No!  
  
Monokuma: Don’t lie! You’ve probably said it once in your life! You friend probably did something stupid and you responded with “I’m gonna kill you!”  
  
Kumiko: _I don’t like when he has a point.  
  
_Asougi: Are we starting this, or what?   
  
Monokuma: Now, now! Don’t be impatient! Since Cerberus got thrown out, it’s kinda hard for me to get the elevator here.   
  
Satomi: So how do you suppose we-  
  
*Monokuma hits a button on a set of keys and an elevator appears from the floorboards*  
  
Satomi: Ah… ah…   
  
Monokuma: There we go! All aboard! The class trial awaits!  
  
*Monokuma teleports into the elevator*  
  
Haruka: So… shall we go?  
  
Maya: Y-you first!  
  
Haruka: … Very well then.  
  
Roland: …   
  
Yuri: …   
  
Kumiko: _Haruka went into the elevator, and everyone else followed right behind her. As we all walked in, the chills went down our spines as the aura from this awful game surrounded us. That aura fled when the elevator doors shut. Before we knew it, we began descending…_  
  
Monokuma: Thank you once again for choosing Monokuma’s Elevator!  
  
Satomi: Do we honestly have a choice?  
  
Monokuma: Nope! But thank you anyways!  
  
Buck: You’re not welcome.  
  
… … …   
  
Kumiko: _Quiet. We were all quiet once again. It was clear we didn’t want any part of this horrible killing game. Why did another one of our friends have to be killed? Did this culprit wanna continue the killing game? What exactly do they gain from this? Whatever happened, we’re gonna find out. As these thoughts kept flying through my head, the elevator stopped, and the doors slowly began to open. To reveal the battlegrounds of hope and despair…  
  
_Monokuma: Ah! The fresh smell of the trial grounds! How I’ve missed you!  
  
Judge Despair: It’s only been a few days.  
  
Monokuma: But it feels like it’s been forever! Aaahahahahahahaaa!  
  
Judge Despair: Good to see you could all make it!  


Kumiko: …   
  
Haruka: We’re not here for your entertainment. We just wish to get this over with.  
  
Judge Despair: Don’t get so uptight. The class trial hasn’t even started yet.   
  
Monokuma: Things will only get better when the trial goes under way! AAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!  
  
Kumiko: This killing game is a crime.   
  
Judge Despair: And you’re just a little pot of glory, aren’t you?  
  
Kumiko: Mmmm…   
  
Judge Despair: Now then. Everyone please go to your respected podiums! The thrills! The chills! The mother fucking kills!   
  
Monokuma: The tension rises in the courtroom, as the class trial is about to begin!!!  
  
Kumiko: _… … So, the class trial was once again about to go underway. Katashi Katsuo, the Ultimate Fighting Game Pro. He had a funny way of speaking to everyone. Not a lot of us understood what he said, but he never meant any harm. He was nice to everyone, and swore to stick by our sides. Now that wish is just a faded memory. The reason for that… is because of one of us! One of us is responsible for taking away Katashi’s wish! The wish to escape with us. To live amongst the people he was close to. He can never realize that dream… and now we’re left with the responsibility to find out who did this. We won’t let the killer have their way. We will find out who did this… We will expose the truth!! … … … So once again, the battle was about to begin. This was a fight… A fight for the future!!!_


	7. Chapter 2: A Trial of Truth and Lies ~Class Trial~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class Trial Directions: Underline Bold Means that it's statement is something you argue against. Italic Bold is an agree point. Sadly, I couldn't spoiler free the answers but the least I can do is add a warning before the answer, just in case you want to play along! This is the first appearance of Hangman's Gambit! For this format, the spaces will be first presented, then an anagram hint will be presented before the answer.

####  **Truth Bullets:**

**Monokuma File 2:** The victim this time is Katashi Katsuo. The victim suffered severe head trauma on the front and back of their head almost simultaneously.. There appears to be deep lacerations on the victim’s forehead, and the victim’s throat seems to be tightened. No other injuries detected.  
  
**Front and Back Fractures:** Katashi’s skull had two fractures on it. One on the front of his head, and one on the back. However, the front fracture isn’t as bad as the back fracture. There’s blood dripping from the lacerations on Katashi’s forehead.  
  
**Wire Around Katashi’s Neck:** There’s a cut piece of wire around Katashi’s neck. Almost looks like one that was seen on the island.  
  
**Locked Medicine Cabinet:** Asougi checked the medicine cabinet he locked after the murder, and it appears that the medications remained untouched. Asougi was the only one who had any access to the medicine cabinet at all times.  
  
**Blood Puddle:** There’s a huge puddle of blood on the floor a few feet from Katashi. This is the same puddle that Maya slipped on when she ran into the infirmary. However, something is off with how the blood is…   
  
**Emilia’s Account:** Emilia brought up a point that the Monokuma File is missing information. The time of death, along with the murder location weren’t on the Monokuma File. It also didn’t specify the murder method. Was this intentional? **  
  
Missing Blood Packet: **When we looked in the fridge in the infirmary, it looked like one of the blood packets went missing. **  
  
Haruka’s Account: **Haruka told us the people who she saw come back on the boat and didn’t see last night, before she went back to the political office to work: 

On the boat: Kumiko, Emilia, Maya, Haruka, Rudolph, Mariana, Akio  
Not on the boat: Buck, Katashi, Satomi, Asougi, Catherine, Roland, Yuri  
  
**Maya’s Strange Behavior:** Haruka mentioned that when she saw Maya, she was acting very strange. Talking about “forgetting about her worries” and “making the best of her talent.” It’s very concerning, if you ask me… **  
  
Catherine’s Account: **Catherine mentioned that she saw Maya last night walking around outside. This happened around 12:30 AM. It was really hard to see with all the rain, but it looked like she was pushing something. **  
  
Broken Arcade Machine: **One of the arcade machines at the arcade was broken. It was covered by a tarp. The screen looked ready to shatter at any moment. Also, closer inspections showed that there was some blood between the cracks. **  
  
Bloody Tarp: **This is the tarp that was on top of the broken arcade machine. There seems to be some blood on the inside. **  
  
Stage Mic Cut Wire: **The mic cord seemed to have been cut off. I wonder where it went. **  
  
Mariana’s Account: **Mariana had told us that Katashi had been acting aggressive yesterday. This caused Rudolph and Mariana to keep their distance from him. He mentioned something about “not wanting to lose again.” What exactly happened to Katashi? **  
  
Dent on Bar’s Mic: **The mic in the bar had it’s wire still in tact. However, looking at the base, the mic seemed to have a dent on it.   
  
**Pile of Empty Bottles:** There was a big pile of bottles in the bar. They were all empty. Did someone drink here recently?  
  
**Buck’s Ominous Letter:** Buck received a letter from an anonymous name. It read “Come meet me at the arcade at midnight, and we can devise a plan to end this killing game.” Something doesn’t add up about this case… **  
  
Tarp Pile: **There was a big pile of tarps in the shack of the pool area. They seemed to be sloppily placed. Is this really where the tarp came from?  
  
**L-Carts in the Storeroom:** There was an assortment of parked L-Carts inside of the storeroom. One of the L-Carts had a slight taint of blood on it.

**Class Trial:**

Katashi was seen last night heading to the arcade to play video games. Little did he know, that would be the last thing he would ever do. This morning, Kumiko, Emilia and Maya found him hanging lifeless in the infirmary. Who could’ve done this? The class trial is about to begin!

  
**_ALL RISE! COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!_**

Monokuma: Allow me to go over a simple expla-  
  
Judge Despair: Ahem!  
  
Monokuma: Gah! I mean… Now then! All rise for the honorable Judge Despair!!  
  
Judge Despair: Thank you. Thank you. Alright, meatheads. I’m gonna make a quick summary of how the class trial is gonna work. Everyone will pool their facts together on who they think the blackened is, and find out who dunnit. After we’ve reached a verdict, everyone will vote for who they believe the blackened murderer is. If the majority vote is correct, then only they shall receive punishment. However, if the majority vote is wrong, then everyone else shall receive punishment except for the murderer. And that person will have the right to graduate, and get off this cruise. Oh, and make sure you vote. Cuz if you don’t then you’ll be as good as dead. Got it?  
  
Satomi: Yeah, yeah. We get it. Let’s start this, already.  
  
Judge Despair: Less sass. More trial.  
  
Akio: How do we go about starting this?   
  
Haruka: May I suggest we focus on the cause of death? That might lead to some clues.  
  
Rudolph: Cause of death. Wonder what it is?  
  
Kumiko: It might be hard to conclude…   
  
Yuri: I thought it was kinda clear as day.  
  
Akio: Do you know the cause of death?  
  
Yuri: Didn’t you guys see how the body was?

  
Buck: We did, but…   
  
Yuri: Do I have to remind you guys?   
  
Roland: If you could remind me, I would appreciate it. I’m still… a little lost in thought, as you would say.  
  
  
Yuri: Alright. I’ll go over the body’s condition. That way, everyone can get a clear understanding of what I’m talking about.  
  
Kumiko: _Yuri says that the cause of death is “clear as day”, but is that really true? Are we really sure that it’s okay to make conclusions so early?  
  
_Yuri: Okay! Here goes!  


####  **  
Non-Stop Debate 1**

Monokuma File 1  
Blood Puddle  
Front and Back Fractures  
Wire Around Katashi’s Neck  
  
Haruka: Yuri, if you know the cause of death…   
  
Haruka: Then please share it with us.  
  
Yuri: I thought it would be really obvious!  
  
Buck: Don’t tell me you’re talkin’ about…   
  
Buck: That **_wire around Katashi’s neck_**?

Yuri: That’s exactly what I’m talking about!  
  
Yuri: There’s no doubt in my mind!  
  
Akio: How exactly do we know that’s the case?  
  
Yuri: The culprit probably took Katashi while he wasn’t paying attention…   
  
Yuri: And _**strangled him from behind**_!  
  
Yuri: After that, they hung him in the infirmary!  
  
Satomi: That sounds like a decent solution…   
  
Yuri: Yup! No question!  
  
Yuri: The **cause of death was the strangulation**!  
  
Roland: Good perception, Yuri! Well done!  
  
Emilia: Do we wanna make that conclusion so early on?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*shoot cause of death was strangulation with “Front and Back Fractures”*  
  
Kumiko: THAT’S WRONG!  
  
**BREAK**

  
Kumiko: Wait, Yuri. Are you sure about that?  
  
Yuri: I’m pretty sure. Why?  
  
Kumiko: Because if you got a better look at the body, you would’ve seen that Katashi had two fractures on his head.  
  
Yuri: Two fractures?!  
  
Satomi: So much for “clear as day.” You’re blind as a fuckin’ bat if you didn’t see that.  
  
Roland: Watch your tone, lady Satomi.  
  
Kumiko: There was a huge fracture on the back of his head. The front fracture wasn’t as bad, but there were plenty of lacerations with blood dripping out.   
  
Yuri: But how do we know that wasn’t just a diversion?  
  
Kumiko: We can’t exactly be for sure.  
  
Roland: How do you figure then?  
  
Kumiko: _The answer isn’t exactly clear to us which method was used to kill Katashi. That’s because…  
  
_*select “Emilia’s Account”  
  
Kumiko: _I KNOW!  
  
_Kumiko: The Monokuma File’s information was very vague this time around.  
  
Roland: You read that paper weight?  
  
Emilia: The Monokuma file didn’t mention the time of death, murder location, nor the murder method.  
  
Yuri: It… didn’t?  
  
Kumiko: No. The murder method is a complete mystery right now.  
  
Yuri: … Welp. I gave it my best shot!  
  
Satomi: That quick, huh?  
  
Roland: So, we can’t say for sure if strangulation was the murder method. So, how do you suppose we find the method?  
  
Kumiko: That I haven’t figured out yet.  
  
Emilia: If anything, we can retrace Katashi’s steps.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Asougi: I think I understand what Emilia means. She means we should look back at all the places Katashi was before he died.  
  
Maya: Oooh! Good plan, Emilia! But… have any of us seen Katashi before his murder?  
  
Catherine: I have not. However, there are two people I do know that have seen him. That would be Rudolph and Mariana.  
  
Mariana: Ah!  
  
Rudolph: Is true that Mariana and Rudolph were with Katashi for majority of yesterday.  
  
Haruka: If you would, can you tell us exactly what happened?  
  
Mariana: Y-yeah. S-sure…   
  
Akio: You seem nervous. Are you hiding something?  
  
Rudolph: Is… very complicated.  
  
Akio: What can be so complicated about-  
  
Haruka: Enough, Akio.  
  
Akio: Tch. Just trying to reveal some truth here.  
  
Haruka: Now. Mariana, if you would, kindly tell us everything.  
  
Kumiko: _Mariana and Rudolph are both really stressed out. I need to be there for them. It seems like someone might give them a hard time. Not mentioning any names, but…  
  
_

####  **Non-Stop Debate 2**

Haruka’s Account  
Mariana’s Account  
Emilia’s Account  
Catherine’s Account  
  
Mariana: Okay. So…   
  
Mariana: Last night, we were with Katashi.  
  
Buck: Then what?  
  
Rudolph: Katashi start rambling about “not losing.”  
  
Rudolph: We have **fear Katashi have violent tendencies**.  
  
Akio: Is that so?   
  
Akio: And you were **with him all night** , correct?  
  
Mariana: Not all night.  
  
Akio: A likely story.   
  
Rudolph: What is Akio saying?  
  
Akio: Perhaps, you **_killed him as pay back_**.  
  
Akio: For his “violent tendencies.”  
  
Mariana: What?! Never!  
  
Rudolph: Is dangerous to make assumptions, Akio.  
  
Akio: Am I wrong? Because…   
  
Akio: You seem to have the motive!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot with him all night with “Mariana’s Account”*  
  
Kumiko: THAT’S WRONG!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: Mariana and Rudolph weren’t with Katashi all night!  
  
Akio: Excuse me?  
  
Kumiko: After Katashi starting going out of control, Mariana and Rudolph ran away from him.  
  
Mariana: Th-that’s right! We didn’t wanna be anywhere near him because of how he was acting. But…   
  
Rudolph: We regret decision. We should have stayed by Katashi’s side… Now is too late.  
  
Kumiko: It’s okay. We’ll figure this case ou-  
  
**_Akio: I’m appalled!  
  
_BREAK  
  
**Akio: Listening to alibis without reason, are we? That’s not very smart, Kumiko.   
  
Kumiko: But, they weren’t-  
  
Akio: Are you really going to just believe them? So naive. Then again, what more did I expect from a lowly commoner. It appears I must do everything myself here!  


####  **Rebuttal Showdown 1**

Mariana’s Account  
Wire Around Katashi’s Neck  
Catherine’s Account  
Haruka’s Account

Akio: What you’re telling us is to believe utter nonsense.  
  
You can hardly call that an alibi.  
  
Were you raised in a special center?  
  
Or was that your parent’s way of showing care?  
  
Well, I’m not here to give you special treatment.  
  
I’m here to survive the class trial.  
  
You can sit here and believe all the stories you want.  
  
Because unlike you, I want out of this psychotic game.  
  
**Advance**

Kumiko: I have no doubt in my mind that Mariana and Rudolph…   
  
Had nothing to do with Katashi’s murder.  
  
And that’s because they ran from him…   
  
Out of the fear of being hurt themselves.  
  
Akio: That’s just a belief!  
  
Honestly, do you hear yourself?  
  
For all you know, they can be lying to you!  
  
Just like Marcel did in the last trial.  
  
Besides, they **don’t have a proper alibi**.  
  
So, do yourself a favor and give it up.  
  
You’re wasting my precious time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Slice don’t have a proper alibi with “Haruka’s Account”*  
  
Kumiko: _I’LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!  
  
_**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: As a matter of fact, they do have a proper alibi.  
  
Akio: What?  
  
Kumiko: Haruka. You know what I’m talking about, right?  
  
Haruka: Hmm? Oh. You mean the people who came back last night?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah!  
  
Haruka: Now that you bring it up, I did see Mariana and Rudolph come back on the boat. However, I never saw Katashi come back. I was there all the way until midnight, waiting for people to board.  
  
Akio: Is that right? … … Not bad, Kumiko. Not bad at all. I must give you props for being smarter than you look.  
  
Kumiko: *pouts* _I seriously don’t like him._

Asougi: Wait a sec.  
  
Kumiko: Wha?!  
  
Asougi: It’s true that Mariana and Rudolph were on the boat last night. However, where did we find Katashi’s body again?  
  
Kumiko: _… … Asougi?  
  
_Emilia: His body was on the boat.  
  
Asougi: Exactly. Just because Haruka saw one thing, doesn’t mean she saw everything. If she had really seen everything, then this murder would’ve never happened. Maybe, we wouldn’t need a class trial. Doesn’t that seem odd to you?   
  
Haruka: What are you getting at?!  
  
Asougi: You were on guard until 12 AM. However, don’t you find it weird that the morning after that, we find a dead body? That seems too convenient, don’t you agree?  
  
Haruka: Bite your tongue! I am a lawyer! Who do you think you are, anyway?!  
  
Akio: Ahem. I thought this topic was about Mariana and Rudolph?  
  
Asougi: Oh. I don’t believe they would do such a thing, either. However, Haruka seems pretty suspicious right now.  
  
Haruka: How… DARE YOU!  
  
Mariana: Asougi. Are you alright?  
  
Rudolph: Asougi not himself lately.  
  
Asougi: Oh, I’m fine. I’m just going over facts. That’s all!  
  
Kumiko: _What in the world is going on with you, Asougi? At first, we thought it was just a simple outburst, but now it’s getting a little ridiculous. Why are you acting like this?  
  
_Emilia: Everyone calm down.  
  
Haruka: Huh?  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Emilia: We can’t just assume that one of us is the culprit. We still have plenty to talk about and evidence that has gone unanswered.  
  
Haruka: … …   
  
Asougi: You’re right, Emilia. Hehe. I guess I’m just feeling livid from this class trial!  
  
Kumiko: _… You guess? Asougi, we really gotta talk about this when this is over.  
  
_Emilia: Besides, the murder location isn’t specified, either. So, we can’t be sure just yet who did what.  
  
Asougi: Oh yeah. That’s right.  
  
Buck: So the location isn’t specified. What does that mean?  
  
Maya: Sampson thinks that it could relate to what we saw in the infirmary.  
  
Kumiko: What were you thinking of?  
  
Maya: Something that caught my eye… and caught me off guard.   
  
Roland: Caught you off guard? What does that mean?  
  
Maya: Kumiko knows what I’m talking about! Right?  
  
Kumiko: _How could I forget? Maya’s talking about…_

**TRUTH BULLET SELECTION**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_  
  
_*Select “Blood Puddle”*  
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: The blood puddle you slipped on, right?  
  
Maya: Yeah! That’s it!  
  
Satomi: I’m still confused on how you slipped on a puddle that big.  
  
Maya: I guess I wasn’t looking. Sorry!  
  
Buck: What’s so special about the blood puddle?   
  
Maya: I’ll get to explaining in a sec!  
  
Haruka: Well, begin to explain. We don’t have all day.  
  
Judge Despair: I’ll say. I’m missing my favorite TV program cuz of you guys.  
  
Yuri: No one cares about your TV show!  
  
Monokuma: But judge, I thought this was your favorite TV show!  
  
Judge Despair: Oh yeah. You’re not wrong.  
  
Satomi: Fuckin’ asshole.  
  
Monokuma: Do you have to be such a potty mouth? There are children present.  
  
Judge Despair: I don’t think that’s the case. The ratings would have to be lowered, and I’m not sure if I would appreciate that.  
  
Monokuma: Why’s that?  
  
Judge Despair: Cuz I curse like a mother fucker!!  
  
Monokuma: Do you really think that’ll stop children? They always have their parent’s credit cards, you know.  
  
Judge Despair: That’s called bad parenting. I. Detest. Bad parenting.  
  
Haruka: *sigh* Idiots. Anyways, Maya, can you please?  
  
Maya: Oooh! Okay!  
  
Kumiko: _Maya said there was something in the infirmary that caught her eye. If it’s what I think it is, then…  
  
_

####  **Non-Stop Debate 3**

Blood Puddle  
Missing Blood Packet  
Wire Around Katashi’s Neck  
Locked Medicine Cabinet  
  
Maya: Ooookay! So…   
  
Maya: There was a huuuuuuuuge puddle…   
  
Maya:  in the middle of the infirmary!  
  
Haruka: Do you mean the **puddle of blood**?  
  
Maya: Yeah! That one!   
  
Maya: I kinda slipped on it by accident!  
  
Satomi: You’re a fuckin’ clutz.  
  
Maya: Sorry!  
  
Buck: A puddle of blood, huh?  
  
Buck: Was it _**Katashi’s blood**_?  
  
Maya: That’s just it… I’m not sure…   
  
Maya: The blood didn’t look right.  
  
Maya: As if it _**came from somewhere else**_.   
  
Akio: Don’t be stupid.  
  
Akio: Katashi was the **only bleeding person** in the room!  
  
Maya: Maybe I was just wrong?  
  
Akio: You’re always wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot came from somewhere else with “Missing Blood Packet”*  
  
Kumiko: You have my trust!  
  
**BREAK**  
  
Kumiko: Maya’s not wrong!  
  
Maya: I’m not?  
  
Kumiko: I knew there was something off about that puddle. The position is a little strange, as well.  
  
Haruka: Explain.  
  
Kumiko: Didn’t you guys notice? There was no blood around where Katashi’s body was hanging. Not even any dried blood. And there just so happens to be a big puddle of blood at least 4 feet from Katashi?  
  
Mariana: That’s right! Not to mention, Katashi had nothing patching the lacerations on his forehead.   
  
Roland: So, where did the blood come from then?  
  
Kumiko: I checked the fridge inside of the infirmary, and there was a missing blood packet.  
  
Akio: Blood packet?  
  
Asougi: It’s usually for blood transfusions. However, Kumiko probably thinks that someone had another use for it.  
  
Buck: Another use? What would you use blood for to begin with?!  
  
Asougi: Clearly, you aren’t paying attention. So, Kumiko will explain to us what the culprit potentially did.  
  
Kumiko: Wait! Why me?!  
  
Buck: Hey! I was payin’ attention! I just… have a short attention span.  
  
Satomi: You’re a moron, Buck.  
  
Buck: Can it, bitch!  
  
Asougi: Well, Kumiko. I’m counting on you.  
  
Kumiko: _This feels familiar. Anyways, with the missing blood packet and the giant blood puddle, it makes it a little easier to explain what happened here. I just gotta think of how the situation played out.  
  
_

####  **Quiz Show**

Question 1: What did the puddle of blood accomplish?  
A) Convincing murder scene  
B) Made Maya slip  
C) Horrifying decoration

 

Question 2: Does the puddle of blood belong to Katashi?  
A) Yes  
B) No  
  
  
  
Question 3: What did the culprit try to accomplish by doing this?  
A) Make the body noticeable  
B) Throw off the murder location  
C) Make Judge Despair clean his infirmary  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Answers: A, B, B

  
  
Kumiko: _I HAVE A FULL UNDERSTANDING!  
  
_**BREAK**

**  
** Kumiko: The puddle of blood in the infirmary didn’t belong to Katashi.  
  
Satomi: Wait, seriously?  
  
Kumiko: Yes. This was done in order to make the crime scene a little more convincing.  
  
Roland: It certainly was convincing. Then again, that’s because our friend died.  
  
Emilia: So, the blood on the ground didn’t belong to Katashi. But what does that mean?  
  
Kumiko: Easy. This was used to throw off the murder location.  
  
Buck: It what?!  
  
Haruka: Are you saying that Katashi wasn’t killed in the infirmary?  
  
Akio: Complete nonsense. Where else would Katashi have been killed?  
  
Kumiko: _The only other place Katashi could’ve been killed is…_

The island  
The ocean  
Despair Theater

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Select “The island”

  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: The island is the only other place that Katashi could’ve been killed.  
  
Rudolph: Katashi… was killed on island?  
  
Emilia: Wasn’t that the last place you saw Katashi?  
  
Kumiko: That’s right. He was on his way to play video games to get things off his mind. If I had known better…   
  
Satomi: But Katashi’s body was in the infirmary, right? How can we be sure he was actually killed on the island?  
  
Maya: I don’t think it’s crazy to believe that Katashi would’ve been killed on the island.  
  
Satomi: Of course you would. You would believe anything you hear.  
  
Maya: What does that mean?!  
  
Haruka: I agree with Kumiko. I believe that Katashi was killed on the island.  
  
Asougi: No. He had to been killed on the boat.  
  
Emilia: How can you be for sure, Asougi?  
  
Asougi: There are things that are beyond your understanding, Emilia.  
  
Emilia: *glare* Meaning… what?  
  
Mariana: There’s no way he was killed on the boat, right? After what Kumiko said, there’s no way.  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph thinks so, too.  
  
Akio: That’s because you just want to clear your names.  
  
Rudolph: We only want to solve case.  
  
Akio: You sure seem like you’re hiding something.  
  
Mariana: Will you keep quiet?!  
  
Buck: I wanna make my own opinion here. I think… he wasn’t on the island.  
  
Roland: Same here. The scene looked pretty convincing.   
  
Yuri: I wanna say he was killed on the boat, but it’s hard to say honestly…   
  
Roland: Thoughts Catherine?  
  
Catherine: Zzzzz….   
  
Roland: Can you wake up?!  
  
Asougi: There’s no doubt about it. He had to have been killed on the island!!  
  
Kumiko: No! That’s no right!  
  
**_Judge Despair: Let’s shed some light in this courtroom!!  
  
_**Judge Despair: Ahahahahahahaaa! They’re at it again. Can you believe this?  
  
Monokuma: Yes I can. That’s why we call it a trial! Because you can always agree to disagree!  
  
Judge Despair: That’s why we’re gonna make an agreement here.  
  
Monokuma: Is it that time again?  
  
Judge Despair: You fucking know it!  
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: The SS Despair Killing Getaway is proud to present! It’s very own morphonomanel trial grounds!!   
  
Judge Despair: Whoever wins gets a pass for an all you can eat at Judge Despair’s!  
  
Emilia: Sounds like trash. Trash like this morphing trial ground.  
  
Judge Despair: HEY! Don’t talk shit about the morphing trial grounds! I put my heart and soul into it!  
  
Emilia: So… you mean nothing at all, right?  
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: *shocked looks on their faces*   
  
Emilia: Did I strike a nerve?  
  
Judge Despair: … … … Fuck you, bitch.  
  
Kumiko: _That was pretty harsh. Then again, why am I giving any benefit to him of all people?  
  
_Judge Despair: Monokuma, set the stage.   
  
Monokuma: That’s not very motivational.  
  
Judge Despair: Just do it. She ruined my mood.  
  
Monokuma: See what you people do?! Sheesh. We may as well call this the “Mood Killing Game.”

####  **Debate Scrum: START**

Judge Despair: Let the debate… commence!  
  
Where was Katashi killed?  
  
On the boat>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<On the island

  
Yuri: We all saw the scene in the **room**. It seemed pretty convincing.  
Mariana: The **room** was a diversion for the real location.

 

Roland: What about the **blood** on the floor? Wasn’t that enough to show you guys?  
Rudolph: **Blood** on floor was from blood packet, remember?  
  
Akio: That’s just a cover up for you isn’t it? You don’t have an **alibi** to cover yourselves.  
Kumiko: None of us really have a solid **alibi** , until we can further look into this case.  
  
Buck: Weren’t we all supposed to be back on the **boat**? Haruka said that last night.  
Maya: Not everyone was able to make it back to the **boat**.  
  
Satomi: How can we even be for sure where **Katashi** was? No one saw him, right?  
Haruka: I was up until midnight watching who came back on the boat. **Katashi** never showed up.  
  
Asougi: Are you just saying that to confuse us? A **culprit** is known for lying.  
Emilia: Stop. We don’t know who the **culprit** is right now.  
  
Akio: We can’t be sure that Katashi was truly killed on the **island**. There’s no evidence!  
Kumiko: When we get further in the trial, I’ll present evidence of him being on the **island**!  


*Final Push*  
  
Kumiko & Co.: THIS IS OUR ANSWER!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: I know it may seem far fetched, but the scene seems way too convincing. It’s like it was setup that way. If we want to get further in this case, we have to consider the island. Katashi’s true murder location!  
  
Buck: I gotta be honest. I just wanted to have my own opinion, rather than goin’ with popular opinion! I was cool with whatever!  
  
Satomi: Well, if this is your answer, then I guess we can look further into the island.  
  
Yuri: It did seem convincing, but when you put it like that, then the idea of another murder location isn’t too crazy.  
  
Roland: I, too, agree to Kumiko’s statement. Therefore, let us discuss!  
  
Asougi: Ummm. What exactly are we gonna discuss?  
  
Haruka: That’s true. If you have a topic in mind, then I’m curious to hear what it is.  
  
Kumiko: _If we wanna find out what happened, we need to discuss the island. But I need know what to discuss first…_

 

Catherine: If I may.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Roland: Oh! Look who finally decided to join us!  
  
Rudolph: Catherine have a nice nap?  
  
Catherine: Yes. Thank you, Rudolph.  
  
Roland: Are you kidding me…?  
  
Judge Despair: At least she’s less annoying then the lot of you. She doesn’t back-sass me like you guys do.  
  
Monokuma: That’s because your mouth runs like a marathon.  
  
Judge Despair: What was that?  
  
Monokuma: Oh nothing! Just getting comfy in my booster seat!  
  
Catherine: Apologies. I was trying to think of what to say next, but then I remembered something very crucial. I don’t believe that Mariana, nor Rudolph have anything to do with the case.  
  
Mariana: See? Told you!  
  
Rudolph: Thank you Catherine.  
  
Akio: …   
  
Catherine: However, I saw something very strange last night.  
  
Kumiko: _I think… I recall what she’s talking about. What she saw last night was…  
_A giant Kraken  
Maya walking in the night  
Haruka on guard duty

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Maya walking in the night”*  
  
Kumiko: You’re talking about Maya, right?  
  
Maya: Oooh?  
  
Catherine: That’s right. Last night around 12 AM, I saw Maya walking about in the rain.  
  
Maya: You… did?  
  
Haruka: Intriguing. Continue.  
  
Catherine: Last night. I saw Maya walking back to the boat from the island.  
  
Haruka: You what?!  
  
Akio: I think you missed someone, Haruka.  
  
Haruka: Hush!  
  
Catherine: I recall seeing something. However, it was too dark to see. It looked like… Maya was pushing something. Something big.  
  
Maya: I was… pushing something?  
  
Satomi: I remember this. You do, too. RIght, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: Yes I do, actually.

**TRUTH BULLET SELECTION**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Select “Catherine’s Account”*

  
  
Kumiko: According to Catherine, Maya was pushing something she described as a “big lump.”  
  
Satomi: That’s right! I remember now. Catherine told us that she was pushing something.  
  
Maya: Why can’t I remember this?  
  
Buck: Maya, this better not be goin’ where I think it’s goin’.  
  
Maya: I… honestly have no idea what’s going on here! I really don’t!  
  
Satomi: Save it! You’re in big trouble, Maya!  
  
Maya: H-hold on! It’s too soon to make assumptions, isn’t it?!  
  
Haruka: It’s funny that you bring that up, Catherine.  
  
Catherine: Hmm? Why’s that?  
  
Haruka: Funny enough, I also saw Maya.   
  
Maya: You… did?  
  
Haruka: You don’t remember? Perhaps Kumiko can refresh your memory.  
  
Kumiko: _And it’s me again… When Haruka saw Maya, she described her in a way.  
_

**TRUTH BULLET SELECTION**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*Select "Maya's strange behavior"*

   
  
Kumiko: You mentioned that Maya’s behavior was abnormal. Maya, you told Haruka that you were “forgetting about your worries” and “making the best of your talent.” Is that true?  
  
Maya: I did…?  
  
Haruka: Yes. I remember it clearly. I was pretty concerned about you, but now I’m starting to see a bigger picture.  
  
Maya: W-what do you mean? You don’t think I committed this crime, do you?!  
  
Satomi: Of course they do. They wouldn’t be askin’ you these questions if they didn’t think you did.  
  
Judge Despair: Better her than me, am I right?  
  
Maya: N-no! You got it all wrong!  
  
Haruka: I’d like to discuss another topic with everyone.   
  
Yuri: What would that be?  
  
Haruka: It has something to do with Katashi’s body. Something that’s been bothering me. Kumiko, I’m sure you’re already aware of what I’m speaking of?  
  
Kumiko: _Can’t you guys get someone else for once?! Ugh. Something on Katashi’s body. Something we haven’t discussed yet. I think I know what she’s talking about._

**TRUTH BULLET SELECTION**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_  
_*Select “Wire Around Katashi’s Neck”*  
  
Kumiko: The wire that was used to suspend Katashi’s body. Is that it?  
  
Haruka: Yes. I’m led to believe that this particular clue could lead us to more answers. If not the reveal of the culprit.  
  
Catherine: I believe she’s looking at you, Maya.  
  
Maya: Please! I really don’t know what you guys mean! I don’t really remember anything from last night!  
  
Haruka: Then I shall refresh your memory. This discussion might be your last… so make it count… *glares intensely at Maya*  
  
Maya: Eep!   
  
Kumiko: _Everyone believes that Maya is the culprit. Dammit, if I don’t do something, then she’s as good as done for! … Scratch that. We might all be as good as done for!  
  
_

####  **Non-Stop Debate 4**

Wire Around Katashi’s Neck  
Bloody Tarp  
Stage Mic Cut Wire  
Monokuma File 2

  
Maya: I promise, I had nothing to do with Katashi’s death!  
  
Maya: I **haven’t even seen him** since the meeting!  
  
Haruka: Then how do you explain this.   
  
Haruka: The wire around Katashi’s neck…   
  
Haruka: Doesn’t it remind you of the _**wire on the mic**_?  
  
Satomi: That’s what I was thinkin’.  
  
Buck: Did Maya take the wire?  
  
Haruka: She was in the **right location**.  
  
Haruka: You were in the bar with Emilia and Kumiko.  
  
Haruka: There was a mic in the bar, right?  
  
Haruka: She could’ve cut it off…   
  
Haruka: And _**set up the whole crime scene**_ from there.  
  
Maya: That’s not how it went at all!  
  
Catherine: I saw you last night.  
  
Catherine: You cannot deny it anymore…   
  
Catherine: Without a doubt, _**you’re the culprit**_.  
  
Maya: Sampson! Please back me up!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot right location with “Stage Mic Cut Wire”*  
  
Kumiko: THAT’S WRONG!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**

Kumiko: Wait a second. Your information is off, Haruka.  
  
Haruka: Oh?  
  
Kumiko: You’re right when you say Maya was in the bar with Emilia and I, but that wasn’t the wire that was cut!  
  
Haruka: Is that right?  
  
Kumiko: When I checked, the wire that was cut was the one on the stage.  
  
Akio: The wire on the stage was cut?  
  
Kumiko: That’s right. Maya and Emilia were with me most of the night. Not once did we step foot near the stage.  
  
Haruka: Hmmm…   
  
Maya: Uh-huh! She’s right! I remember that much at least! I didn’t go to the stage! So that means-  
  
Asougi: Hold on a second.  
  
Kumiko: Asougi? What’s wrong?  
  
Asougi: You said that Maya was with you “most of the night?”  
  
Kumiko: Ermm… yeah. Why?   
  
Asougi: How about after that time? Was she with you then?  
  
Kumiko: Umm… she was with Emilia… right?  
  
Emilia: I was with her for a few minutes. However, when I turned around at the entrance of the boat, Maya suddenly vanished. I didn’t know where she went, nor did I wanna wait for the rain to come down.  


Kumiko: B-but…   
  
Asougi: Interesting. *Maya’s voice* Ooooh! So it’s quite possible for Maya to be the culprit!!  
  
Kumiko: Asougi. What’s gotten into you?  
  
Asougi: *Maya’s voice* Oooh? What do you mean, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: Stop that!  
  
Asougi: Hehe. Did I offend you?  
  
Kumiko: Ever since I showed everyone that future emblem, you’ve been acting really strange. It’s like you’re someone completely different! What’s happening to you?!  
  
Asougi: … … I’m just stating facts.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?!  
  
Asougi: You weren’t with Maya the whole night. Therefore, you can’t really say that she didn’t commit the crime!  
  
Haruka: Asougi, you’re new attitude is very harsh. You do raise a fair point, however. Maya was with Kumiko and Emilia for a limited time.   
  
Mariana: Are you saying it’s still possible for Maya to have committed the crime?!  
  
Roland: I would never lead myself to believe that Maya of all people would do such a thing.   
  
Yuri: But everything makes sense. Maya’s the only one who could’ve done this.  
  
Maya: N-no… that’s not true… I didn’t do it!!  
  
Satomi: Then, where’s your evidence? Last I checked, you don’t have any.  
  
Maya: I-I do… I just… I’m not sure how to go about it…   
  
Satomi: Actually, something interesting happened just this mornin’.  
  
Haruka: Oh?  
  
Satomi: Kumi told me that Maya ran directly to the infirmary this morning to “Look for Sampson.” Whatever that means.  
  
Akio: That’s too convenient. She went to the infirmary to look for her imaginary friend?  
  
Maya: He’s not imaginary! Stop saying that! More importantly, I had no idea there would be a dead body in there!!   
  
Haruka: You better start making a point then. We’ll be voting for you if you don’t.  
  
Catherine: What was that big lump you were pushing?  
  
Maya: What big lump?! I don’t know what you guys are saying! Please, listen!  
  
Akio: We’re listening, but you aren’t talking! Now TALK!  
  
Maya: I… I… *hic* Sampson…   
  
Akio: Calling your imaginary friend isn’t going to do anything! Speak now, or we’ll be voting you as the blackened!!  
  
Maya: I DON’T KNOW!!!  
  
Emilia: This is looking bad…   
  
Asougi: …   
  
Kumiko: _I can’t let this happen. Everyone is pressuring Maya for an answer that she’s not even sure about. But why doesn’t Maya remember anything past when we split up? Did something happen to her last night that we don’t know about? Dammit! I gotta start speaking up soon. Otherwise, this trial’s gonna end horribly for us._

 

####  **Class Trial: Intermission**

Judge Despair: Woo! What a trial, right guys?  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuuu! I look forward to seeing how this one ends!  
  
Judge Despair: Same. I look forward to sitting in my comfy chair, while I watch my favorite program!   
  
Monokuma: Is it that one about all the people in the 70s, or am I thinking of another show?  
  
Judge Despair: What are you on about?  
  
Monokuma: Hmmm. Maybe it was a show I watched before.  
  
Judge Despair: *sigh* Well, I guess this is a good time to read some of our fan mail.  
  
Monokuma: We have fans?  
  
Judge Despair: Well… it’s a process. Now let’s see here… Ah! Here’s one from an anonymous name!  
  
Monokuma: Ooooh! What does it say?! Read it! Read it!  
  
Judge Despair: Calm the fuck down, and I’ll read it. Ahem. It says “I’m a big fan of your show. I’ve read everything so far, and I must say, I’m impressed with how you’ve been handling the trials. I also ship Roland and Yuri big time. Keep up the good work.” Oh gross, shippers.  
  
Monokuma: You should be thankful! Who would’ve thought that we had fans out there who loved our work so much!  
  
Judge Despair: That’s kind of a miracle! … … Hey… wait a sec.  
  
Monokuma: Huh?  
  
Judge Despair: Is that a paw print?!  
  
Monokuma: Oh, look at the time! Gotta run!! *disappears*  
  
Judge Despair: MONOKUMA, YOU FUCK!  


####  **Class Trial: Resume**

Judge Despair: It’s fucking hot in here. Why don’t we have an AC installed again?  
  
Monokuma: We do. It’s just under maintenance right now.  
  
Judge Despair: Isn’t it your job to be on top of that shit?  
  
Monokuma: I would’ve, if I wasn’t cleaning your dog up the other night!  
  
Judge Despair: Oh. Right. I did make you do that, huh?  
  
Monokuma: Uhhh… Yah!   
  
Judge Despair: Good. Gives you something to do, rather than bitch about your old job.  
  
Monokuma: *grumbles* I should just have my job back to begin with…   
  
Judge Despair: Speak up, so I can hear you, fuckface.   
  
Monokuma: *sigh* Nevermind. It’s nothing.  
  
*Back to the class trial*  
  
Haruka: Now is the time to speak, Maya. What happened last night?  
  
Maya: I’m… not sure… I honestly can’t remember.  
  
Satomi: You keep sayin’ that, and it’s pissin’ me off!!  
  
Maya: What else do you want me to tell you?! If I knew anything, I swear I wouldn’t lie to you about it!!  
  
Akio: Lying won’t change anything, either.  
  
Kumiko: _She’s dying out there. If I don’t help her out, then she’s not gonna last much longer. But what do I say in a situation like this? How can I help her? All the evidence points directly to her. I need a way to divert it away…_ Hey guys. Can I say something?  
  
Haruka: Huh? What is it, Kumiko?  
  
Akio: And it better be good.  
  
Kumiko: W-well, I wanted to mention something to you guys. I wasn’t sure if I should bring this up, but I think now’s a good time. Maya, you know what I mean, right?  
  
Maya: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: You’ll remember when we discuss it. Besides, I know you didn’t forget “that.”  
  
Emilia: … ?!  
  
Maya: Y-yeah. Maybe we should discuss. Just to remind me.  
  
Catherine: We’re going to discuss again? Is there really a reason?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah! Because Maya can’t be the culprit. And I should know better than anyone else! _I have everyone’s attention. I can’t mess this up. I gotta get Maya out of this predicament. Even if I gotta make things up along the way.  
  
_

####  **Non-Stop Debate 5**

Catherine’s Account  
Pile of Empty Bottles  
Locked Medicine Cabinet  
Blood Puddle  
  
Haruka: So, what do you have to add, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: I don’t think that Maya is the culprit.   
  
Kumiko: I wanna stick to that! Because…   
  
Kumiko: I know she didn’t do it!  
  
Akio: That was very lackluster…   
  
Akio: You’re once again going with belief over facts!  
  
Catherine: I saw Maya last night running through the rain.  
  
Catherine: **Pushing a cart by herself**.   
  
Haruka: And then I witnessed her back on the boat.  
  
Haruka: Acting very curious-like.  
  
Haruka: There were **no other witnesses**.  
  
Asougi: Just give it up, Kumiko.   
  
Asougi: If we wanna win this game…   
  
Asougi: Then just learn to let it go and move on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot no other witnesses with lie bullet; “Catherine’s Account” into “Kumiko’s Account”  
  
Kumiko: _This lie, will answer our questions!  
  
_**Perjury BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: Actually, no. There was another witness.   
  
Haruka: There… was?  
  
Kumiko: Me. I also saw Maya that night.  
  
Akio: Is that so? When did you see her?  
  
Kumiko: It was last night. I think it was around… 12:15? Maya and I were walking around on the ship’s deck. However, I didn’t see her pushing anything when I saw her. Right, Maya?  
  
Maya: Oooh? Oooh! I-I remember now! I totally forgot about that!   
  
Kumiko: See? There’s no wa-  
  
Asougi: You’re lying.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?!  
  
Asougi: I see what you’re doing Kumiko. Making a false alibi for Maya like that won’t help.  
  
Kumiko: _Crap!_  
  
Asougi: That look you just made. Can it be I was right? Are you afraid of letting Maya face the consequences? You realize if we lose, we all face certain doom, right?  
  
Kumiko: But… Maya…   
  
Asougi: Just face it already! Maya-  
  
Emilia: Kumiko isn’t lying.  
  
Asougi: Now you’re going to stand up for her?  
  
Emilia: You know, Asougi? I’m getting fed up with your attitude. Take your arrogant attitude elsewhere, BECAUSE I DON’T WANNA HEAR IT!!  
  
Asougi: …?!   
  
Kumiko: Whoa… Emilia?  
  
Emilia: Just this morning, I was going to check up on Kumiko. I heard from Haruka that she had a cold, and I wanted to make sure she was okay. When I got there, Kumiko, along with someone else, came out of her room. That person… was Maya.  
  
Asougi: Wait, what?!  
  
Satomi: ARE YOU FUCKIN’ KIDDIN’ ME?!  
  
Buck: Did Maya and Kumiko… do the do?!  
  
Kumiko: WHAT?! NO! Nothing like that happened!  
  
Haruka: It almost sounds like the rumor we heard last night.  
  
Monokuma: To be fair, both of Kumiko’s rumors are true.   
  
Kumiko: What?!  
  
Judge Despair: Well, no. The bad touching habit rumor is true. However, the woman pervert rumor was only part true. She’s not open about it; she’s just very sneaky about it.  
  
Kumiko: I am not!!  
  
Emilia: Knew it.  
  
Kumiko: Shut up!  
  
Emilia: *smirks*  
  
Kumiko: _Still, I kinda owe her for that. She saved mine and Maya’s butts there.  
  
_Haruka: So, I guess we’re wrong to assume that Maya is the culprit then.  
  
Satomi: Hold up.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Satomi: I think it’s too soon to say that. Besides, one thing’s for sure, Maya’s behavior was definitely off. Haruka said so.  
  
Maya: Huh?!  
  
Haruka: That’s right. I almost forgot about that.   
  
Kumiko: _Dammit! Looks like we’re still in the deep end on this one.  
  
_Satomi: Her strange behavior… what did you say it was like again?  
  
Haruka: Well, she was acting carefree. As if she didn’t have a worry in the world. Her attitude was hyper, as she was stumbling back to her room. Or should I say Kumiko’s room.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Buck: Wait! Are you sayin’-?!  
  
Haruka: I think we need to go over this. I feel like we missed something crucial about this particular situation.  
  
Satomi: Not a bad idea. We can’t leave out specifics in a class trial.  
  
Maya: But, Satomi! I thought we were detective buddies!!  
  
Satomi: Pssh. Please. I don’t work with criminals.  
  
Maya: I’m not a criminal!  
  
Emilia: Then go on. Let’s hear the specifics, and we’ll see if they’re right.  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Kumiko: … … _Maya’s strange behavior last night… It sounded pretty concerning to me, but I feel like it’s not what they think it is. I gotta make sure they don’t have the wrong idea about Maya.  
  
_

####  **Non-Stop Debate 6**

Monokuma File 2  
Locked Medicine Cabinet  
Pile of Empty Bottles  
Maya’s Strange Behavior

 

Haruka: I’m led to believe that…   
  
Haruka: Maya’s behavior is connected to her rumors.  
  
Maya: My rumors?  
  
Haruka: The rumor of your _**drug addict history**_ …   
  
Haruka: It adds up to how you acted last night!  
  
Buck: That’s why she went to the infirmary!  
  
Buck: Because she was **lookin’ for drugs**!!  
  
Maya: I don’t even like prescribed drugs!!   
  
Satomi: You sure? You seemed excited to go to the infirmary this mornin’.  
  
Satomi: Maybe you missed an important stache…   
  
Satomi: _**Behind Katashi’s dead body**_?  
  
Maya: What?! No!!   
  
Yuri: Don’t you talk to dead spirits?  
  
Yuri: This kind of thing should be normal to you.  
  
Maya: I don’t talk to dead bodies!! I talk to spirits!  
  
Maya: Why won’t anyone listen to meeeee?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot lookin’ for drugs with “Locked Medicine Cabinet”*  
  
Kumiko: THAT’S WRONG!  
  
**BREAK**  
  
Kumiko: That’s not right, either.  
  
Buck: What?  
  
Kumiko: There’s only one person who had access to the medicine cabinet. That person was Asougi!  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Kumiko: Asougi. Please confirm for me. You were the only one who had access to the medicine cabinet, right?  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Kumiko: Asougi?  
  
Catherine: I think he’s sleeping.  
  
Roland: You’re one to talk about sleeping!  
  
Catherine: Shhh…   
  
Roland: Why I never!  
  
Emilia: Asougi. If you won’t listen to her, then listen to me.  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Emilia: It’s like you said before. All of our lives are on the line here. And I wanna get out of this trial as much as everyone else here. However, acting like a stubborn idiot only makes you look bad. Right now, we should focus on the facts, and trying to reveal whoever the true culprit is. And you wanna sit here and make everything seem like a problem?!  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Emilia: You have two options here. One. Cooperate with us and help us solve this case. Or two, sit there, do nothing and say nothing. Because to be frank, I don’t wanna hear you talk, unless you have something important to say.  
  
Asougi: … … …   
  
Emilia: Asougi.  
  
Kumiko: Asougi… Please… Let us reach over to you. We wanna know what’s on your mind. We wanna help you… We wanna…   
  
Asougi: Yes.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Emilia: What did you say?  
  
Asougi: Yes. I was the only one with access to the prescriptions. I put a lock on the cabinet door, so no one else had access to them.  
  
Kumiko: Asougi…   
  
Asougi: I do want to get through this case… more than anything. And I must admit… my attitude has been the strangest of all. There are things that have been bothering me for some time now, but I shouldn’t let that get in the way of me wanting to leave this goddamn game!!  
  
Kumiko: *smiles* Asougi!!  
  
Asougi: Don’t worry. We’ll get through this trial. And we will expose the full truth. *Kumiko’s voice* Right after I water that sprout and turn it into a flower!  
  
Kumiko: … … …   
  
Emilia: Hmhmhm. Welcome back, Asougi.  
  
Asougi: Now, let’s cut to the case. As I said, I was the only one who had access to the medicine cabinet at all times. There was no way for Maya to get the drugs without my permission.

Kumiko; Had she gone to Asougi like a drug addict, of course Asougi would’ve said no.  
  
Maya: I never even knew about the medicine cabinet, anyways!  
  
Buck: So, she didn’t take any drugs. Huh. Guess I was wrong, wasn’t I?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. There’s no way Maya-  
  
**_Buck: You can’t fool me!!_**

 

**BREAK  
  
**Buck: I’ve been on the streets all my life, and you expect me to listen to that? Most girls like Maya play with a man’s heart.  
  
Maya: WHAT?!  
  
Kumiko: Buck. Asougi is better than that.  
  
Buck: And how do you know that?! He’s been acting like a fuckin’ lunatic this whole fuckin’ time!! He’s even been takin’ his frustration out on you, and you wanna believe that crap?!  
  
Kumiko: I do believe in Asougi. I also believe in Maya. I know they’re telling the truth!  
  
Buck: Then let’s talk this out! I wanna hear your “theory” on her behavior!  


####  **Rebuttal Showdown 2**

Broken Arcade Machine  
Bloody Tarp  
Pile of Empty Bottles  
Tarp Pile  
  
Buck: You know about the rumor, don’t cha?!  
  
She was once a drug addict!  
  
As of right now, I believe that’s true!  
  
Because it’s all pointin’ in the right direction!  
  
Don’t be fooled, Kumiko!  
  
If you get fooled, then you’re only giving in!  
  
There’s no way Asougi is tellin’ the truth!  
  
**Advance**

**  
** Kumiko: I witnessed him lock the medicine cabinet.  
  
There’s no question that only Asougi had access to it.  
  
Maya would have no way to get the medications.  
  
Asougi would’ve turned her down!  
  
Buck: And you wanna believe that?!  
  
Maya looks like the type of girl who plays around!  
  
She probably **did him a favor** …   
  
And he repaid her!  
  
That’s how girls are on the street!  
  
They give and they take!   
  
Besides, there’s no other way **to describe her behavior**!  
  
Unless you got that in mind, then you’re not gonna convince me…   
  
That they’re both fuckin’ liars!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Slice to describe her behavior with “Pile of Empty Bottles”*  
  
Kumiko: I’LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!  
  
**BREAK**

 

Kumiko: I may have a theory to Maya’s behavior.  
  
Buck: What would that be?  
  
Kumiko: You saw, didn’t you? That huge pile of bottles in the Karaoke bar?  
  
Buck: I honestly thought that was Akio goin’ to town with the drinks.  
  
Akio: Hey, moron! I’m not a heavy drinker. We’ve been over this.  
  
Buck: My bad you weren’t doin’ shit!!  
  
Satomi: I’m surprised you don’t get comfy in your lifestyle.  
  
Akio: Oh yes. I just love being surrounded by commoners and-  
  
Emilia: Kumiko, please continue.  
  
Akio: Tch.  
  
Kumiko: When we were searching the Karaoke bar, there was this big pile of empty bottles on the floor.   
  
Haruka: Were the drinks alcoholic?  
  
Monokuma: All the drinks in the Karaoke bar are alcoholic. This is so any depressed person can throw their worries away without a care in the world!  
  
Catherine: Why are you helping us?  
  
Judge Despair: To be fair, that was something we should’ve made clear. I got caught up in a shitty fishing trip that almost got the ship destroyed.  
  
Monokuma: You know how hard it is to replace something like a cruise line? They’re expensive!  
  
Judge Despair: But yeah, all the drinks are alcoholic. So, have a blast. Drink until your dead! I really don’t care!  
  
Kumiko: _Well, that’s reassuring…_

  
Buck: So, what does that mean? How does that describe Maya’s behavior?  
  
Maya: … … …   
  
Kumiko: _Maya looks stressed out. Is she okay? Anyways, if I get my theory in, we might be able to clear Maya’s name a little more. Now, how did the drinks affect Maya’s behavior last night? This should be easy… I just gotta fill in the blanks.  
  
_

####  **Hangman’s Gambit 1**

How do the empty bottles affiliate with Maya’s behavior last night?  
  
_ _ _ _ _  _ _ _  _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anagram Hint: Durne Het Lecnuefni

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*Spell “Under The Influence”*  
  
Kumiko: It’s becoming clear!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: There’s a reason for Maya’s behavior. Those drinks on the ground… I believe Maya drank them all.  
  
Maya: Huh?!  
  
Satomi: Whoa… really?  
  
Kumiko: Her behavior from yesterday. I think she was under the influence by alcohol.  
  
Buck: Under the influence?! Maya?!  
  
Haruka: I… never would’ve guessed that someone like Maya would drink.  
  
Asougi: Is that really true, though? Did Maya actually drink all those?  
  
Kumiko: I’m… not sure. Only one person knows the answer to that. _And I think I need to consult her about it now…_

** PERSON SELECT **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_  
_*Select Maya Valentine*  
  
Kumiko: It has to be you!  
  
Kumiko: Maya.  
  
Maya: …   
  
Kumiko: Maya. I don’t want to accuse you for the crime. Especially after the ride I went through to get you out of this hole. However, I need you to start coming clean with me.   
  
Maya: …   
  
Kumiko: Don’t worry. It’s me. I won’t yell at you, or rush you, or anything like that. But I need you to be honest with me. Those alcoholic beverages didn’t get there by themselves. And I did find it concerning hearing that you ran off from Emilia last night. Was there a reason for that? Did something bother you? If so, then it’s okay. You can talk to us.  
  
Maya: … … … You… won’t get mad?  
  
Kumiko: Of course not! We’re friends! I won’t get mad at-  
  
Satomi: Unless she’s still hidin’ somethin’ about the case.  
  
Kumiko: Satomi! Stop!   
  
Satomi: What? I’m just sayin’. Maya’s been acting weird.  
  
Kumiko: We’ve all been acting weird!!   
  
Satomi: ?!  
  
Kumiko: And it’s all because of that stupid rumor motive. I’m not sure what rumors were spread about everyone, but it’s been affecting people like mad. Roland and Yuri, you two have been acting weird since before the trial started!  
  
Yuri: …   
  
Roland: …   
  
Kumiko: Mariana and Rudolph, can you guys say that Katashi’s rumor didn’t bother you?!  
  
Mariana: It did bother me… but I never wanted to give up on him…   
  
Rudolph: Rudolph wished to help Katashi. He was… good person.  
  
Kumiko: And Asougi! Dare I remind you of the last few days we shared?  
  
Asougi: There’s no need to remind me. I’m aware that I messed up a little.  
  
Emilia: A little?  
  
Asougi: A lot. Man, Emilia. You’d make a naggy wife.  
  
Emilia: …   
  
Asougi: It’s a joke! Don’t get bent out of shape!  
  
Kumiko: See? Everyone here has been acting weird! So do you really think it’s abnormal for Maya to have acted the way she did last night?  
  
Satomi: …   
  
Kumiko: Maya. Please. I don’t want you to be afraid to talk to us. Tell us everything. You say you don’t remember, but I know you can recall something.  
  
Maya: … … …   
  
Judge Despair: God. We’re gonna be here all night at this rate.  
  
Monokuma: I know. This tension isn’t as exciting as I thought it would be. Can you slowpokes speed it up?!  
  
Emilia: Quiet.   
  
Monokuma: *grumble grumble*  
  
Kumiko: Maya?  
  
Maya: … … The rumors you heard are part right. However, the rumor you guys were believing isn’t the right one.  
  
Kumiko: So, what was it then? What were you trying to hide?  
  
Maya: … … I’m well aware of my schizophrenia. My mother never actually told me about it, however, I eventually saw a doctor who diagnosed me with it.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Maya: I’ve always been able to see Sampson. Sampson was a cousin of mine who passed when I was little. He always talks to me about some of the reckless things he’s done, and tries to keep me out of trouble. That’s why when doctors tell me to take prescribed medicine, I panic. I always fear that I might lose Sampson if I do take them.   
  
Kumiko: Maya…   
  
Maya: However, last night, I had a fight with Sampson… I was so mad at him… because he told me not to worry about my condition. I’m not sure what happened, but I snapped and ran off.  
  
Emilia: That’s why I didn’t see you behind me when i went back on the boat.  
  
Haruka: What did you do after that?  
  
Maya: I was already pretty upset about those rumors. So, I did the one thing I always do when I’m stressed out. I went to have a drink.  
  
Akio: “A” drink?  
  
Maya: Yeah. At first, it was only a drink. Then it became another…. And another…. … … and another… I guess you get where I’m going with this…   
  
Kumiko: _She was never a drug addict. She told me she was afraid to take medications. However,_ _there’s one part of the rumor that’s true about Maya._  
  
Maya is a druggy  
Maya is an addict  
Maya only had one drink

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Maya is an addict”*  
  
Kumiko: You… have an addiction. To alcohol. Is that right?  
  
Maya: … … … *nods her head and tears up*  
  
Emilia: The schizophrenia was the true rumor. However, the drug rumor was only part true. It wasn’t drugs she was addicted to; it was alcohol.   
  
Haruka: That… makes a lot of sense. It also explains her behavior.  
  
Maya: … … … I’m sorry… I lied to you all…   
  
Kumiko: Maya. What you did today was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen. You came out and told us the truth about yourself. That was really big for you to do, and I’m glad we can toss this to the side now.  
  
Buck: But I got a curious question. Why hide this from us?   
  
Maya: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: Buck?  
  
Buck: That’s just part of who you are, isn’t it? Your schizo...shimo... whatever. That’s just what defines you, right?  
  
Maya: W-well… yeah… but if people knew the truth, then they’d call me out for being a fraud… a fake… my talent is real… and I don’t want people to think otherwise…   
  
Buck: Then fuck ‘em.  
  
Maya: Oooh…?  
  
Buck: You don’t need ‘em. You should be able to be yourself, no matter what. You’re you. You are who defines you. No one else can tell you to be anyone else. From now on, don’t be afraid to talk to us. Be more open. We wanna hear ya out. Okay?  
  
Maya: … … Buck… *sniff* Thank you. Thank you!   
  
Satomi: Wow, Buck. That was deep.  
  
Buck: People need to be told that they can be themselves, without the worry of being judged. They can’t live their lives fearing how others feel about how one type of person is. They need to live their life, knowin’ they got people who care.  
  
Maya: And… I feel lucky… to know you guys. Kumiko, Buck, Emilia… all of you give me strength that I never knew I had!  
  
Kumiko: Don’t forget about Sampson!  
  
Akio: Oh no. Don’t tell me you-  
  
Emilia: Shut. Up.  
  
Asougi: Let her speak.  
  
Akio: …   
  
Kumiko: He’s your family, right? Family will always be there for you! Even when you’re alone, Sampson will always be right there for you. But don’t think you will be alone, because you have us now!  
  
Maya: … You’re right. And… I won’t give up… *stares upward* Now that everyone knows the truth. I don’t have to worry anymore! I don’t have to lie anymore! Now, I’ll stand up and face this game! After all this is over, you better hope the spirits feel friendly tonight, Judge Despair! *creepypasta face* For all you know, they might invade your nightmares…   
  
Judge Despair: Zzzzz…. Zzzzz….   
  
Monokuma: Zzzzz…. Zzzz…   
  
Emilia: … … Okay, let’s move on to voting time.  
  
Kumiko: What?!  
  
Judge Despair: What?!  
  
Monokuma: What?!  
  
Emilia: That got their attention.  
  
Judge Despair: HEY! I WAS HAVING A GREAT DREAM, AND YOU RUINED IT!!  
  
Monokuma: I dreamt that I was a bear with some disorder and a horrible honey addiction. Oh, wait. I am a bear. But do I have a disorder and a honey addiction?  
  
Judge Despair: You’re just stupid. Plain and simple.  
  
Monokuma: Now that’s not nice!!  
  
Kumiko: Now, let’s try to get through the rest of this case! Together!  
  
Maya: Right!  
  
Emilia: You got it.  
  
Asougi: We’ll do this, no sweat!  
  
Satomi: Well, if we can’t accuse Maya, then we’re kinda out of suspects.  
  
Haruka: You’re out of suspects. I still have my beliefs.   
  
Kumiko: You… do?  
  
Haruka: I was waiting for a time to reveal this, but I think now might be a good time to do so.  
  
Emilia: What are you talking about?  
  
Haruka: During my studies in the Political Office, I found some curious files in there. They were criminal files.  
  
Maya: Criminal files?  
  
Buck: Okay, look! I know I made some shady deals before, but-  
  
Haruka: Not you, simpleton.   
  
Buck: Oh.  
  
Satomi: Good one, genius.  
  
Buck: Don’t make fun of me!!  
  
Haruka: I was referring to another individual in this room. Someone who caught my eye for sometime now. I wasn’t sure why, but I think if I ask the source now, I might get closer to the reason why this person has caught my attention.  
  
Kumiko: Who is this person?  
  
Haruka: That person… is you, Asougi Izanami.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?!  
  
Emilia: What did you say?!  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Haruka: I’ve been doing some reading, and Asougi has quite the record on him. I’m not sure what criminal records are doing in a place like this, but they’ve been bringing me closer to truths.   
  
Kumiko: Are you… trying to accuse Asougi for the crime?  
  
Asougi: That’s what it sounds like.  
  
Haruka: I mean, it would be nothing to you. How about this case? Where you committed three murders by luring poor souls using the voices of their loved ones.  
  
Mariana: Asougi… did that?  
  
Haruka: And what about this? The murder of a 6 year old by impersonating their mother.  
  
Emilia: That can’t be Asougi. That’s not how he is. Those records are flawed.  
  
Monokuma: Nope!   
  
Emilia: What?!  
  
Monokuma: I made it clear that all the records in that room are 100% legitimate. We wouldn’t just stache a bunch of random written garbage in a room just for show.  
  
Judge Despair: Pretty much, what Haruka is reading is true. Asougi is in fact a criminal.  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Kumiko: Asougi… is this true? Are you really a criminal?  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhuu! This is despair for ya! Finding out the truth can be a good thing, but won’t always give positive feedback! Isn’t that right… Asougi Izanami, the last remnant of despair?  
  
Kumiko: WHAT?!  
  
Asougi: … *looks down with his teeth clenched*  
  
Judge Despair: One truth. And only one truth. Asougi Izanami is the last remnant of despair. Said to have affiliations with Ultimate Despairs once.   
  
Kumiko: Ultimate… Despairs?  
  
Judge Despair: Long story short, Asougi’s a pretty awful person. He also has a history with a certain lawyer in this very room.  
  
Maya: You don’t mean…   
  
Haruka: I knew it… *glares*  
  
Monokuma: AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! THIS IS WHY THE KILLING GAME IS SO GREAT! YOU GOTTA LOVE THE ATMOSPHERE WHEN IT’S FULL OF IT! Full. Of. Despaaaaaair!  
  
Haruka: Asougi… is a remnant of despair… There’s no doubt. Asougi… he has to be the culprit!!  
  
Asougi: You can say what you want… but I won’t let you drag me down! I’m not the culprit!  
  
Haruka: Lie to yourself as much as you want! It won’t work!!  
  
Satomi: Wait, are we sure it was Asougi? It could’ve still been Maya!  
  
Maya: Are you still on about this?! I told you it wasn’t me!!  
  
Haruka: Don’t speak nonsense! The culprit is Asougi!  
  
Asougi: I have nothing to do with this case!  
  
Satomi: No! Maya did it! It has to be her!  
  
**Haruka: Asougi is responsible! Asougi: Do not accuse me! Satomi: Don’t lose focus!!  
  
**

####  **Mass-Panic Debate**

L-Carts in the Storeroom  
Tarp Pile  
Bloody Tarp  
Monokuma File 2

  
Haruka: There’s no doubt that Asougi is the culprit! Asougi: I did not commit this crime! Maya: I didn’t do anything!  
  
Haruka: He’s a criminal! It has to be him!! Asougi: Don’t make an assumption with this case! Satomi: Say what you want. You can’t fool me.  
  
Emilia: Is that all you’re gonna go off of? Akio: It’s not a bad assumption. Satomi: I already know it’s you!  
  
Haruka: It’s all the evidence I need! Akio: You are **a criminal** , after all. Maya: How do you figure?!  
  
Emilia: Asougi is better than that, you know. Asougi: Don’t be absurd! Satomi: You were **pushing the L-Cart** last night!  
  
Emilia: He’s not dirty, and knows how to treat us. Asougi: I may not be perfect… Satomi: So, there’s no doubt it had to be you!  
  
Haruka: Good to know you have faith in him. Asougi: But I’m not evil like you!! Maya: I don’t even remember that!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot pushing the L-Cart with “L-Carts in the Storeroom”*  
  
Kumiko: I HEAR IT!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: Hold on! Satomi, what did you just say?!  
  
Satomi: Huh? I said that Maya was pushing an L-Cart last night.  
  
Kumiko: But how would you know that?  
  
Satomi: What else would Maya push a big lump with?  
  
Kumiko: But you knew specifically what she was pushing?  
  
Catherine: I’m pretty sure I was the only one who saw her last night. I did not mention any specifics, since it was too hard to see.  
  
Kumiko: Satomi. Do you know something we aren’t aware of?  
  
Satomi: Of course not. Why would I hide anythin’ from you. You were my partner for the investigation. Besides, I thought everyone just assumed the L-Carts were used by Maya for pushing.  
  
Haruka: L… Carts?  
  
Yuri: This is my first time hearing about them.  
  
Roland: I’ve never even seen them before.  
  
Satomi: Oh, come on! Are you guys blind? They were in the storeroom the whole time! None of you decided to go there?  
  
Emilia: No one figured to go there. However, apparently you know a little more about them, than we do.  
  
Kumiko: In the storeroom, there was a line-up of them. However, when I took a closer look, one of them had a blood stain on the corner of it.  
  
Haruka: A blood stain?!  
  
Roland: Was it used as a transport?!  
  
Catherine: In that case, Satomi probably knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
Satomi: *gasp*!  
  
Asougi: Did we make a mistake with our accusations?   
  
Haruka: It appears I might’ve been targeting the wrong person.   
  
Satomi: H-hold on! Don’t start turnin’ this on me! I was only statin’ a fact!  
  
Kumiko: _… … Wait a second. Now that I think of it, wasn’t someone trying to lead me during this entire investigation and trial?_

 

**_Satomi: I’m sayin’ that Maya was in here before the body was discovered. That means, she could be a prime suspect.  
  
Satomi: Somethin’ big and lumpy? I figured Maya went back on the boat, but this is intriguing._   
  
_Satomi: Why is there blood on here?! Maya, do you know anythin’ about this?!_**

****

**_Satomi: Maya! What do you know?!_ **

****

**_Satomi: Save it! You’re in big trouble, Maya!_ **

****

**_Satomi: What? I’m just sayin’. Maya’s been acting weird._ **

****

**_Satomi: Well, if we can’t accuse Maya, then we’re kinda out of suspects._ **

****

**_Satomi: No! Maya did it! It has to be her!  
  
_**Kumiko: _This whole time… Satomi has been trying to pin the blame on Maya. She’s been trying to divert all the attention to Maya. She wouldn’t just do that if she had nothing to do with this case. … … …_ I think… I need to ask our prime suspect some questions.  
  
Satomi: P-prime suspect? Who would that be?  
  
Haruka: I’m also curious. However, I don’t think it’ll take much brain power to figure that out.  
  
Satomi: What’s that supposed to mean?!  
  
Emilia: Well, Kumiko. Who’s your prime suspect?  
  
Asougi: Fill us in. I wanna know, too.  
  
Kumiko: _… .... This class trial has been a big mess of the blame game. From Mariana and Rudolph, to Maya, and now Asougi? Enough is enough. It’s time we start questioning the person who’s really been pulling the strings in this trial._

**PERSON SELECT**

*Select Satomi Toru*  
  
Kumiko: It has to be you!  
  
Kumiko: My prime suspect… is you, Satomi!  
  
Satomi: Excuse me?!   
  
Kumiko: Yes. From the moment the investigation started, I should’ve taken into consideration not only the murder scene, but the actions you were taking!  
  
Satomi: What actions?! All I did was try to help you investigate!  
  
Kumiko: This whole time, you’ve been trying to pin the blame on Maya for the crime! Since the investigation, you’ve kept your focus on Maya. And now you try to state facts about the crime as if you knew something!  
  
Haruka: Kumiko is on to something. I did notice a pattern with how Satomi was speaking. When we started suspecting Maya for the crime, you began getting more involved, as if you had knowledge that we weren’t aware of.  
  
Satomi: I-I… Th-that’s because…   
  
Maya: Is that why you’ve been blaming me?!  
  
Asougi: I should apologize to Maya for earlier, but I think I’d rather see this through first.  
  
Satomi: H-hold on! We can’t just assume a culprit! We don’t even know what the murder weapon is!  
  
Emilia: That’s true. We don’t know what the weapon is, do we?  
  
Satomi: Exactly. How are you gonna prove anything without knowing what was used to-  
  
Kumiko: Actually, there’s one thing that could’ve done the trick. It took me a while, but thanks to Maya, I was able to deduct all the potential murder weapons to one.   
  
Satomi: You’re gonna take HER word?! Tch. Whatever. Go with the wrong information. I’ll sit here and watch.  
  
Haruka: The spotlight is on you, Satomi. I would worry a little more if I were you.  
  
Satomi: I’m not worried. Because it wasn’t me. That’s all I’m gonna tell ya. It. Wasn’t. Me.  


####  **Non-Stop Debate 7**

Tarp Pile  
Monokuma File 2  
Broken Arcade Machine  
Dent on Bar’s Mic  
  
Satomi: You wanna accuse me, huh?  
  
Satomi: Then show me the murder weapon.  
  
Maya: It must not have been really noticeable…   
  
Maya: Maybe a _**small detail**_?  
  
Haruka: The _**murder method wasn’t mentioned**_ …   
  
Haruka: So it might be hard to say.  
  
Yuri: It could’ve been something like _**a hammer**_!  
  
Roland: That’s blunt force, but a tad much for what we saw.  
  
Yuri: Aw, nuts.  
  
Buck: Is the **wire out of the question**?  
  
Mariana: It’s really hard to say…   
  
Rudolph: Method of murder is unknown…   
  
Rudolph: Makes everything complicated.  
  
Judge Despair: I’m gonna miss like 20 more shows…   
  
Judge Despair: Can you guys hurry the fuck up?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot a small detail with “Dent on Bar’s Mic”*  
  
Kumiko: You have my trust!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: You’re right, Maya. It was a small detail.  
  
Maya: It was?  
  
Satomi: What are you talkin’ about?  
  
Kumiko: I was thinking about the mic in the bar, and what Maya pointed out about it.  
  
Haruka: The mic in the bar? I thought it wasn’t used.  
  
Kumiko: It’s true that the mic’s wire was still intact. However, Maya pointed out a pretty noticeable dent on the mic’s base.   
  
Catherine: It must not have been that noticeable, if Maya had to point it out.  
  
Maya: What does that mean?!  
  
Haruka: So, are you saying that the mic in the bar…   
  
Kumiko: This is only a theory, but I think the mic in the bar is partially the murder weapon.  
  
Rudolph: Partially?  
  
Satomi: The fuck you mean “partially?”  
  
Asougi: That wording kind of confused me, too. Please explain.  
  
Kumiko: The mic only did half of the damage to Katashi’s head. The mic alone can’t deliver that much damage to both sides of his head.  
  
Satomi: Hold up! Why would I use a fuckin’ mic as a murder weapon?!  
  
Kumiko: I’m sure you already noticed Satomi.   
  
Satomi: What?  
  
Kumiko: The mic’s size… it’s bigger than the one on the stage.  
  
Satomi: Ah?!  
  
Kumiko: The reason you would know that is because…   
  
She was in the bar during the investigation  
She was in the bar during the first island day  
She was in the bar during the plan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “She was in the bar during the first island day”*  
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: You were in the bar during our first day on the island. You probably took quick notice of the mics size, and took it as an opportunity to throw off the murder weapon!  
  
Satomi: W-why are you doin’ this?! Why are you so focused on me?!  
  
Maya: How does it feel?  
  
Satomi: S-shut the hell up!  
  
Akio: My concern is that what if the culprit hit both sides with just the mic? It could’ve been a diversion, you know.  
  
Kumiko: That’s not possible.  
  
Akio: What do you mean?!  
  
Kumiko: The reason that isn’t possible is right here.

**TRUTH BULLET SELECT**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Monokuma File 2”*   
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: The Monokuma File mentioned the two fractures being almost simultaneous. Or did you not read your Monokuma File, thinking that the work would be done for you?  
  
Akio: Grrrrr…   
  
Buck: Suck it, you lazy shitbag!  
  
Akio: Blow it out of your ass.  
  
Buck: Would if I could… BITCH!  
  
Akio: …   
  
Roland: So, there were two near simultaneous blows to Katashi’s head?  
  
Kumiko: That’s right. However, something would’ve had to been in front of Katashi’s head. Something like a wall!  
  
Emilia: A wall?  
  
Kumiko: Something like that. It would make the most sense, if that was the ca-  
  
**_Yuri: That’s not right!  
  
_BREAK  
  
**Yuri: Kumiko. I’m sorry to interrupt you, but your facts are a little off. It’s just really bothering me, that’s all.  
  
Kumiko: My facts are off?  
  
Yuri: Yeah! But don’t worry! I can show you what you did wrong! I can teach you a thing, or two about my specialty!   


####  **Rebuttal Showdown 3**

Broken Arcade Machine  
Dent on Bar’s Mic  
Tarp Pile  
Front and Back Fractures  
  
Yuri: I don’t think that’s right.  
  
You saw Katashi’s condition, didn’t you?  
  
Yes, he had two fractures on both sides of his head…   
  
But blunt force alone wouldn’t leave those lacerations.   
  
There’s **no blunt force** that could do that!  
  
But, i-it’s okay! I don’t wanna drag you down cuz of it!  
  
It could’ve been a **spiked hammer**!  
  
Other than that, I can’t think of anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Slice no blunt force with “Broken Arcade Machine”*

  
Kumiko: I’LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: Actually, there was something that could do the job.  
  
Yuri: There was?  
  
Kumiko: I ran to investigate the arcade, which was the last place I remember Katashi going to. When I went there, one of the arcade machines was covered by a huge tarp. Upon removing it, the arcade machine’s screen had a hole in it.   
  
Satomi: You realize that could’ve been Katashi’s temper gettin’ the best of him, right?  
  
Kumiko: No. Katashi wouldn’t have done that. When I got a closer look at the cracks around the hole, there was blood in between them.   
  
Rudolph: Blood in the cracks?  
  
Yuri: I suppose something like that could cause the lacerations. Hehe. I guess I don’t need to teach you, Kumiko! You’re already really smart!  
  
Roland: If that’s the case… then wouldn’t the arcade be the place of Katashi’s death?  
  
Emilia: That’s the highest possibility. However, only one person, as of right now, would know that answer. Right, Satomi?  
  
Satomi: Fuck off, man. Don’t antagonize me because you don’t know who did it!  
  
Emilia: I’m not a man, but sure… man.  
  
Satomi: Honestly, why is the blame on me? I’m just tryin’ to help solve this shit case!  
  
Kumiko: Because you slipped up. No one knew what Maya was pushing, and you stated it, as if you knew exactly what happened last night.  
  
Asougi: Not to mention, wasn’t Satomi on the island last night?  
  
Haruka: That’s right. I never saw Satomi come on to the boat last night.  
  
Monokuma: Things are finally heating up around here.  
  
Judge Despair: Don’t fucking say that! I’m sweating my balls off here!!  
  
Emilia: Then remove your hoodie.  
  
Judge Despair: FUCK NO!  
  
Satomi: If that’s the case, then what would I have to do with the murder?  
  
Kumiko: If I’m not mistaken, Haruka, you said you went back to the Political Office around 12 AM, right?  
  
Haruka: That’s correct.  
  
Kumiko: And Catherine, what time did you say you saw Maya again?  
  
Catherine: That was… around 12:30 AM.  
  
Satomi: But that just leads back to Maya!  
  
Maya: I told you, I didn’t do it!!   
  
Kumiko: There you go again.  
  
Satomi: Gh!  
  
Kumiko: Trying to pin Maya for the blame once again. When are you gonna quit?  
  
Satomi: I won’t quit until you see the truth! So, lemme see if I have this right. You’re sayin’ I boarded the ship… with Maya… at 12:30 AM. The same time when Catherine was conveniently watching. Hey, Catherine. Did you see anyone else out there with Maya?  
  
Catherine: No, actually. Maya only had the lump with her.  
  
Satomi: Hah! See? There’s no way I could’ve been anywhere near the case!  
  
Kumiko: _No. There is a way she could’ve went onto the boat undetected. I just gotta remember how…  
  
_

####  **Non-Stop Debate 8**

Bloody Tarp  
Tarp Pile  
Broken Arcade Machine  
Pile of Empty Bottles

  
Satomi: How would I be able to get back to the island…   
  
Satomi: If Catherine was watching the whole time?  
  
Catherine: It’s true, that I didn’t see her.  
  
Catherine: Maybe the _**rain kept her covered**_?              
  
Yuri: Or maybe she was _**hiding somewhere**_?  
  
Maya: She could’ve been _**invisible**_!!  
  
Emilia: Can we stick to reality, Maya?  
  
Maya: Sampson told me to say it…   
  
Roland: Maybe she went on the boat…   
  
Roland: A **little after Maya**?  
  
Asougi: There’s so many potential answers…   
  
Asougi: One of them has to be right… right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot hiding somewhere with “Bloody Tarp”*  
  
Kumiko: You have my trust!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: Wait. That’s it, Yuri!!  
  
Yuri: What’s it?  
  
Kumiko: A hiding spot!  
  
Yuri: Wait, really? I was only guessing, to be honest!  
  
Kumiko: That has to be. No doubt. Satomi had to have hid somewhere.  
  
Satomi: IDIOT!   
  
Kumiko: Ah!  
  
Satomi: Are you serious, Kumiko? Where in the hell would I hide? You expect me to hide in the pouring rain, or somethin’?!   
  
Haruka: It’s not an impossible solution…   
  
Satomi: Even the lawyer’s lost her mind!   
  
Buck: …   
  
Satomi: Alright, Kumiko. You wanna tell me where I hid? Cuz last I checked, there was no fuckin’ place for me to hide.  
  
Judge Despair: I wanna hide in my room and watch TV.  
  
Emilia: You talk about wanting a class trial, then complain about it?  
  
Monokuma: Listen, we don’t expect you guys to take this long! We just expect you guys to have some brain power here!  
  
Judge Despair: Besides, we have other things to do, rather than sit here and watch you guys talk all day.  
  
Asougi: Well, keep quiet! This is what you wanted, now it’s what you’re gonna get!  
  
Judge Despair: Mother fucker, you.  
  
Satomi: Well, Kumiko? I’m waitin’ for a response. Where did I hide?  
  
Kumiko: _It seems like a pretty strange solution to come up with. However, there’s no doubt that Satomi hid somewhere. There was one hiding spot that she used. A spot that would get her back on the boat, without being detected.  
  
_

####  **Hangman’s Gambit 2**

How did Satomi find herself a hiding spot?  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _   _   _ _ _ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hint: Hdcetic a Dier

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


*Spell “Hitched a Ride’*  
  
Kumiko: It’s all becoming clear!  
  
**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: There’s one hiding spot that Satomi could’ve used.  
  
Satomi: What are you talkin’ about?!  
  
Catherine: Where would this hiding spot be?  
  
Kumiko: Satomi mentioned that Maya was pushing an L-Cart. Now I have to ask, Catherine. How big was the lump Maya was pushing?  
  
Satomi: Aaah?!  
  
Emilia: You seem distraught.  
  
Satomi: I-I am not!  
  
Catherine: If I had to give an estimate… I would say… half of Maya’s size.  
  
Kumiko: Let’s assume that Katashi’s body was in a laying down position on the L-Cart. Wouldn’t half of Maya’s size be too big to consider for Katashi alone?  
  
Asougi: Wait, are you suggesting-?!  
  
Kumiko: What if Satomi hitched a ride on that L-Cart?  
  
Satomi: Ghghghgh!!  
  
Catherine: That would explain why I only saw Maya last night. That lump was rather big. It couldn’t have just been a single dead body.  
  
Kumiko: And the cover up used was the tarp in the arcade!  
  
Mariana: There was a tarp in the arcade?  
  
Haruka: It was used to cover the broken arcade machine.  
  
Roland: The same tarp?!  
  
Kumiko: Yes. On the edge of that tarp, there was a blood stain near the corner end of it.   
  
Satomi: …   
  
Kumiko: That same tarp was used to help Satomi get back on the boat. There’s no doubt abou-  
  
**_Satomi: You’re slackin’, Kumiko!!  
  
_BREAK  
  
**Satomi: There’s somethin’ really botherin’ me about your statement, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: What would that be?  
  
Satomi: There’s a lot wrong with it! I can’t believe I have to do this. Prove my own partner in crime wrong… I guess I picked a pretty bad partner then!!   


####  **Rebuttal Showdown 4**

Bloody Tarp  
Broken Arcade Machine  
Haruka’s Account  
Tarp Pile  
  
Satomi: So what you’re tryin’ to tell me…   
  
Is that I ran from the storeroom…   
  
To the pool area…   
  
Back to the island…   
  
To set up this entire plan?!

You know how much attention that would’ve gotten?!  
  
Honestly, Kumiko. You’re not really good at this.  
  
You would’ve gotten nowhere, without me!  
  
**Advance  
  
**Kumiko: Did you really have to run to all those places?  
  
Because if I’m not crazy…   
  
Then you only had one place to run to.  
  
Satomi: You’re smart, but you’re clearly blind!  
  
Didn’t you pay attention during the investigation?  
  
The tarps were **in the pool**!  
  
There was no where else for them to be!!  
  
You wanna try and tell me that I don’t know what I’m talkin’ about?  
  
Those tarps were **exactly where they belonged**!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Slice exactly where they belonged with “Tarp Pile”*  
  
Kumiko: I’LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!  
  
**BREAK**

Kumiko: Are you sure they were in the right place?  
  
Satomi: What are you talkin’ about?  
  
Kumiko: You saw the way the tarps were placed, right? They were placed very sloppily in the pool area, as if someone was rushing.  
  
Maya: I kinda noticed that about the tarps too, but I didn’t wanna say anything.   
  
Emilia: If the tarps didn’t come from the pool area, then there’s probably one other place they could’ve came from.  
  
Kumiko: I think I already know that answer. The tarps…   
  
Came from the storeroom  
Came from the stage  
Came from the deck

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
*Select “Came from the storeroom”*  
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: They came from the storeroom!  
  
Satomi: How do you figure that?!  
  
Kumiko: You are right. The culprit would’ve been noticed, if they were running all over the boat. However, in this case, the culprit only had to make one stop.   
  
Satomi: Haaaaa?!  
  
Kumiko: After they finished using everything, the culprit simply took the tarp pile, and threw it all elsewhere. This was to throw off the investigation and make it seem impossible for this plan to work.  
  
Haruka: So, it’s possible that Satomi set up everything by using equipment from the storeroom. After that, she would’ve used the tarp-covered L-Cart to get back on the boat and finish the job. Knowing no one was on guard duty, Satomi could walk off the boat and finish setting up the crime scene.   
  
Emilia: And give herself an alibi, saying that she was on the island. However, that alibi was very short lived.  
  
Asougi: Is that information wrong, “detective?”  
  
Satomi: Don’t fuckin’ make fun of me, asshole!  
  
Buck: Now ya know how I feel!!  
  
Satomi: Kumiko. I don’t know what I did wrong to you, but it hurts me to know that you would pin this blame on me. It must be so easy, huh? To pin the blame on someone else. HUH?!  
  
Kumiko: YOU THINK THIS IS EASY FOR ME?!  
  
Satomi: Gh…   
  
Kumiko: You think I wanna stand here and pin the blame on one of my friends? You think I wanted my friends to die? You think it’s easy for me to kill off one more of my friends?  
  
Satomi: …   
  
Kumiko: I’ve already watched it all, Satomi. It’s harder than it looks… I’ve watched my friends come and go… I watched their final moments *Ariane’s death*… I watched them suffer *Marcel’s death*… I watched them fall *Katashi’s death*… I don’t want anyone else here to be next. It hurts… just knowing that someone here is gonna have to die today… But if I don’t act, then more than one of us is gonna have to die. And I can’t let that happen!!  
  
Satomi: … … … It pains me to say Kumiko, but I can’t help you.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Satomi: Like I said, I’m not the culprit. I was never the culprit, and I won’t be a culprit. You probably don’t believe me, but it’s the truth. I mean, we worked together, Kumiko. We’ve done a lot together these past few days. You know me.  
  
Kumiko: But how do I know you’re telling the truth?   
  
Satomi: … … … Still don’t believe me? Fine! Then I’ll give you some truth! I’ll give you a truth, so you can hop off my back!! Will that make you satisfied?!  
  
Kumiko: … I just want answers.  
  
Satomi: Alright. If it’s answers you want, so it shall be.

 

####  **Hope VS Despair! Non-Stop Debate 10**

Monokuma File 2  
Tarp Pile  
Buck’s Ominous Letter  
Catherine’s Account  
  
Satomi: I’ll just keep tellin’ you, until you believe me.   
  
Satomi: I’m not the culprit. Nuff said.  
  
Emilia: Then prove it.  
  
Satomi: I have no reason to involve myself…   
  
Satomi: In this killin’ game.  
  
Satomi: Why would I soil my _**Journalist title**_ with murder?  
  
Haruka: That’s not evidence.  
  
Satomi: Well, where’s your evidence?!  
  
Satomi: I had **no motive to go to the arcade**!  
  
Maya: Weren’t you _**hiding in the tarp**_?  
  
Satomi: You can’t prove that, either!!  
  
Akio: You don’t even have **evidence for your alibi**!  
  
Satomi: Neither do you.  
  
Satomi: Until you find evidence…   
  
Satomi: I will remain silent!  
  
Satomi: Or at least look at Maya, who has the most motive.  
  
Maya: Stop blaming me, already!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot no motive to go to the arcade with “Buck’s Ominous Letter”*  
  
Kumiko: THAT’S WRONG!

 

**BREAK  
  
**Kumiko: You did have a motive, Satomi.  
  
Satomi: W-what?!  
  
Kumiko: Hey, Buck. Can you pull out that one thing?  
  
Buck: What one thing? … Oooh! You mean this? *pulls out the letter*  
  
Haruka: A letter?  
  
Satomi: The letter with no name on it?  
  
Kumiko: That’s because the culprit wanted to be anonymous about it. I wouldn’t think a culprit would want to give up their name on a piece of paper.  
  
Haruka: Let me see that letter.  
  
Buck: I would sell it, but this is a crucial moment, so I’ll let this one slide, too.  
  
Haruka: *takes the letter* … … This was a setup meeting at the arcade at midnight sharp.  
  
Buck: When I got there, nobody had shown up. I waited a few minutes, and I eventually ended up leavin’.  
  
Kumiko: Is it possible that the person was hiding?  
  
Buck: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: When you go to the arcade, it was too dark to see. However, someone could’ve been hiding right under your nose.  
  
Buck: I… actually never thought of that… I saw the broken arcade machine, but I thought Katashi was just gettin’ mad.  
  
Satomi: …   
  
Judge Despair: I never could trust gamers with my tech. They always get mad and break stuff.  
  
Monokuma: That’s how I feel with almost everyone! They just break your stuff, and don’t even apologize for it!  
  
Judge Despair: Amen, brother. Amen.  
  
Emilia: Satomi, do you have anything in your defense to say?  
  
Satomi: It… wasn’t me. You got that?! It wasn’t me!!  
  
Kumiko: It all points to you now, Satomi!!  
  
Satomi: You can’t even prove that I even wrote that letter!!   
  
Kumiko: Yes I can. Of all the slip-ups you made in the case, this letter will be your downfall!  
  
Satomi: … … I can’t believe I remotely began to trust you. Thinkin’ we could be friends… we could actually be partners… maybe even go out for a sundae?! Lookin’ back now, the thought makes me wanna vomit!!  
  
Kumiko: No Satomi… you killed my trust… WHEN YOU TOOK MY FRIEND’S LIFE!!  
  
Satomi: More than Katashi’s life will be lost, if you don’t get your act together!!  


####  **Argument Armament**

Satomi: I could never trust you again!  
  
Satomi: Maya is the culprit, not me!  
  
Satomi: Are you tryin’ to get us all killed?!  
  
Satomi: Maybe you should leave the detective work to me!  
  
Satomi: Hop off, weed brain!  
  
Satomi: We’re never gonna get through this case now!  
  
*Repeat*  
  
**_Faster_**

  
Satomi: Maya is the culprit, not me!  
  
Satomi: Hop off, weed brain!  Get your own show!  
  
Satomi: Why should I have to die for your reasoning?!  
  
Satomi: Are you blinded by false belief?!  
  
Satomi: Maybe you should leave the detective work to me!  
  
Satomi: I could never trust you again!  
  
Satomi: And to think, I called you “Kumi!!”  
  
*Repeat*  
  
**_Faster_**

**  
** Satomi: Maybe you should leave the detective work to me!  
  
Satomi: And to think, I called you “Kumi!!”  
  
Satomi: I could never trust you again!  
  
Satomi: Back off. Back off. Back off. BACK OFF! BACK OFF!! BACK OFF!! BACK OOOOOOOOFF!!  
  
Satomi: We’re never gonna get through this case now!   
  
Satomi: Hop off, weed brain!!  Get your own show!!  
  
Satomi: Are you blinded by false belief?!

 

*Repeat*

  
**_FINAL STRIKE!  
  
_**Satomi: You can’t prove that letter was written by me!  
                          
                        Journal  
  
Satomi’s                                  Check  
  
                        inside of

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Answer: Check inside of Satomi’s Journal  
  
Kumiko: IT’S OVER!!  
  
Satomi: GAAH! I-I… trusted you…   
  
**Complete**

Kumiko: The proof that the letter was written by Satomi… is on Satomi’s person right now!  
  
Satomi: What the fuck do you mean?!  
  
Kumiko: I’m talking about the one thing you would never go anywhere without. Your journal!  
  
Satomi: M-My… journal…?  
  
Buck: I think I get it. If the handwritin’ on the letter matches Satomi’s journal’s handwritin’, then we’ll know it’s hers.  
  
Haruka: In that case, Satomi. Please hand over the journal.  
  
Satomi: GET YOUR OWN JOURNAL, YOU DIRTY LAWYER!  
  
Haruka: Oh my!  
  
Judge Despair: That was pretty loud.  
  
Monokuma: What do you expect? She’s from New York. Her neighbors probably complain about her all the time.  
  
Judge Despair: She should be thankful she’s not my neighbor.  
  
Kumiko: Satomi, we need to look at your journal. It’s the only way to confirm whether or not you wrote this letter!  
  
Satomi: FUCK YOU, TRAITOR!  
  
Asougi: This isn’t a joke, Satomi. Right now, you’re in no place to be defensive. You should cooperate and-  
  
Satomi: I AM THE DETECTIVE HERE! I’LL SAY WHAT’S RIGHT AND WRONG! GOT IT?!  
  
Kumiko: But you aren’t a detective! You’re a journalist! … Huh?  
  
Satomi: I do detective work all the time. It’s the same shit. And I can tell you that this letter doesn’t-  
  
???: You should respect Kumiko a little more, you know…   
  
Satomi: What the…?  
  
*Satomi looks behind her to find Maya, who has a creepypasta face on her staring directly at Satomi*  
  
Maya: If you don’t, then there’ll be Hell to pay. I know a few friends from Hell, and I promise they’ll show you the ropes… if you catch my drift… EEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!  
  
Satomi: Ahh.. AHHHHHH!!  
  
*Satomi drops her journal on the ground out of fear*  
  
Maya: *snatches the journal* Yoink!  
  
Satomi: What the-?! HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!  
  
Maya: Kumiko! Catch!! *throws the journal over to Kumiko; Kumiko catches the journal*  
  
Satomi: N-NOOO!  
  
Kumiko: Haruka, the letter!  
  
Haruka: Here you go.  
  
Satomi: H-hold on! W-wait a second!!  
  
Emilia: We waited long enough. Now sit down and keep quiet!

Kumiko: Let’s see here…   
  
*Kumiko places both the letter and one of Satomi’s works side by side and compares them*  
  
Kumiko: … … The handwriting… is exactly the same!  
  
Buck: So… Satomi… really wrote that letter…?  
  
Satomi: … … …   
  
Haruka: Satomi. You can’t hide the fact anymore. Did you write that letter?  
  
Satomi: … … … I… have a right… to remain silent…   
  
Akio: Typical culprit behavior.  
  
Satomi: I… refuse to say anything… I won’t… say a word…   
  
Kumiko: You don’t have to… Because… I know exactly what happened now.  
  
Satomi: H-huh?  
  
Kumiko: _… … If this letter was written by Satomi, and she really did kill Katashi, then the only conclusion left is…  
  
_Satomi met Buck  
Satomi was at the arcade  
Satomi killed the wrong person

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Satomi killed the wrong person”*  
  
Kumiko: Satomi… you weren’t gonna kill Katashi, were you? You were planning to kill Buck.  
  
Buck: YOU WHAT?!  
  
Kumiko: If Satomi actually wrote this letter, then that means she was aiming to kill you off instead. But it was dark in the arcade, and Satomi probably thought that it was Buck by the arcade machine. She took her chances, and ended up killing Katashi instead.  
  
Yuri: Is that really true?  
  
Satomi: … …   
  
Rudolph: Satomi. What did you do?  
  
Mariana: We kept a promise to Marcel!! What happened to that?!  
  
Satomi: … … I… I…   
  
Maya: Satomi… did you really kill Katashi? And were you really trying to kill Buck?  
  
Buck: That’s what I’m wonderin’ right now…   
  
Satomi: What reason… would I have… to try to kill Buck… ?

Emilia: That answer is already clear.  
  
Satomi: It is... ?  
  
Kumiko: The only reason you killed Buck was because…   
  
He was annoying  
Of the motive  
His lousy sales

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Of the motive”*  
  
Kumiko: Because of the motive.  
  
Satomi: ?!  
  
Kumiko: I think… I know which rumor is right now. You… were in a relationship with Buck… weren’t you?

Roland: That can’t possibly be true.   
  
Kumiko: That’s what we all thought. However, after what we discovered, is it too crazy to assume?  
  
Satomi: … … … …   
  
Haruka: The other rumor was that she wrote false stories in her time. Correct?  
  
Buck: I’m pretty sure that’s the case. Yo, Judge. Which rumor is true?  
  
Judge Despair: So you ask, I won’t say shit.  
  
Buck: WHAT?!  
  
Judge Despair: Figure it out yourself. There’s a trial going on.  
  
Monokuma: Yeah! No cheating!!  
  
Buck: This guy…   
  
Kumiko: Satomi, please answer us. Which rumor is true? Please tell us.  
  
Satomi: Like I said, Kumi… I’m stayin’ silent.   
  
Emilia: Stop being stubborn. We already know-  
  
Kumiko: If that’s how you wanna play, then don’t say anything.  
  
Emilia: Oh?  
  
Satomi: What… are you on about…?  
  
Kumiko: All you have to do is listen. I’m gonna go over everything just one more time. That’ll expose the truth once and for all!  
  
Satomi: … … … Yeah. Sure. Whatever.

 

####  **Closing Argument  
  
**

Kumiko: _Let’s end this, from start to finish!!!  
  
_

Let’s go back to when the motives were given out. The motives were rumors that were being spread amongst our group, and the people we know who got affected were me, Maya, Katashi, and of course, the culprit. We each got different rumors to throw us all into confusion. None of us were sure who we could trust. And then, Haruka came up with a plan.  
  
Haruka devised a plan to have us all split into groups all over the island. This was done to prevent the rumor from affecting all of us at once. Haruka decided to put this into effect later at 2 PM. This gave the culprit some time to make some fast work.   
  
The culprit took the tarp and the L cart from the storeroom, and quickly made their way to the island. The culprit hid them somewhere, and went back to acting like nothing happened. However, the culprit had one more trick up their sleeve.  
  
They wrote an anonymous letter, and placed it in Buck’s room. This was to lure him into the arcade at 12 AM sharp. Once 2 PM. struck, we were all split, and we stayed stationary in different locations for a few hours. However, the plan didn’t go exactly as planned, when the mastermind broadcasted another rumor. This probably put everyone on edge, and it was around this time when Katashi snapped.  
  
Katashi lost himself that night, and scared off Rudolph and Mariana with his temper. Night time eventually came, and we all started moving back to the boat. I had a quick bump in with Katashi, before he ran off to play some video games. Afterward, I ran back in the boat from a heavy rainstorm. When everyone was stationed in their rooms, all the culprit had to do was wait for midnight. To pass the time, they prepared a little more.  
  
In order to stay dry, the culprit probably used the tarp from the storeroom to cover themself. The culprit moved fast; cutting the wire from the stage mic, taking the mic from the bar, and making the final preparations for their plan. Once midnight struck, the culprit’s plan was in motion. They snuck inside of the arcade, and saw that someone was already inside. That person… was Katashi.   
  
Katashi was probably so oblivious to everything around him, that he wasn’t even aware of what was about to happen. The culprit snuck up behind Katashi, raised the bar’s mic, and struck Katashi on the back of the head. The impact also pushed his head through the screen of the arcade machine. His death was probably almost instant.   
  
When the culprit was able to see, they realized that they killed the wrong person. And almost as if he was right on queue, Buck was about to enter the arcade. The culprit took advantage of the dark environment, and hid with the body until Buck had left. The culprit was probably disappointed to see they got the wrong person, but had to make do with what they had. The culprit gathered everything they got from the boat, and brought it all over to the arcade.   
  
They placed the body on the L-Cart, covered it with the tarp, and set off to the boat. The problem was that there was a heavy roadblock keeping them from going anywhere. That was Catherine. Satomi couldn’t go anywhere with Catherine looking around, but caught a lucky break, when a drunk Maya walked into the arcade.  
  
Knowing that Maya was drunk, the culprit figured that she would just forget everything anyways. Thus, she had Maya push the cart through the rain. And in order to stay on track with the plan, the culprit stashed themself with the body in the tarp. Maya, not knowing what was going on, pushed the cart all the way back to the boat in the rain. This led Catherine to some confusion when she only saw Maya, but wasn’t aware that she had a stowaway.   
  
The culprit, along with the drunk Maya, made it to the infirmary. The culprit made fast work of the body. Wrapping the wire around Katashi’s neck, spilling the packet of blood all over the floor and making off with all the equipment. The culprit probably told Maya to go back to her room after that. Around this time, Haruka saw Maya, who she thought was under the influence of drugs. But rather, she was drunk. Meanwhile, the culprit took the L-Cart back to the storeroom. They took the pile of tarps, placed them in the shack of the pool, and ran back off the boat to make the final preparations for their trap.  
  
The culprit carefully placed the mic back on the bar’s stage, but didn’t notice the dent that was made on the mic. Finally, they took the bloody tarp, and tossed it on top of the broken arcade machine. This was to make it look like the arcade machine was out of order. With everything set in motion, all the culprit had to do was pin the blame on Maya, who had been seen by multiple people, and gain everyone’s trust. To do that, the culprit worked with me to “help” with the investigation.   
  
***Papers fly all over the place, as Kumiko looks up with disappointment, as she shows the culprit her back. The culprit looks down with their teeth clenched and tears running down their eyes.*  
  
_Kumiko: This hurts me, more than it hurts you. However, all stories have a hurtful truth in them. And this is the truth. The culprit is you… Satomi Toru, The Ultimate Journalist!_**

 

***The papers scatter and cover the screen. They clear up to reveal the culprit as Satomi Toru, crying her heart away. This class trial has reached its conclusion.***  
  
**Complete  
  
**Kumiko: Well, Satomi? Any of that sound wrong? If so, now’s your time to speak.  
  
Satomi: …   
  
Emilia: Go on. Say something.  
  
Satomi: …   
  
Buck: Satomi… don’t tell me it was actually you… Were you actually plannin’ on killin’ me?  
  
Satomi: … … … I guess… you guys really don’t need me, huh?  
  
Haruka: What was that?  
  
Kumiko: What do you mean?  
  
Satomi: Kumi here is already a pretty great detective. At least, I believe she is. She can solve any case, regardless of the situation… She’s good like that.  
  
Kumiko: Does… that mean…?  
  
Satomi: … … Yeah. You got me. Good on ya, Kumi.  
  
Buck: B-but… why?! Why in the world would you do that?!  
  
Maya: More importantly, why did you keep blaming me?!  
  
Satomi: … … This isn’t the time for me to explain.  
  
Haruka: There’s no better time than now. We must know the truth!  
  
Asougi: Satomi, why did you do it? Why did you feel the need to commit a murder? Even if it was the wrong person, Katashi and Buck were still our friends!!  
  
Buck: Don’t talk like I’m dead!!  
  
Emilia: So… we want an explanation. What made you think that committing a murder was a good idea?  
  
Satomi: Like I said, this isn’t the time.  
  
Kumiko: But why?!  
  
Satomi: Because… you guys need to get out of this damn trial, already.  
  
Kumiko: W-wha?  
  
Mariana: Do you mean…

Satomi: Yeah… You guys need to vote. Vote for me, and get out of this dirty place!  
  
Judge Despair: I’ll have you know that these trial grounds are very clean, thank you. Wait, what was that part about voting?  
  
Satomi: It’s time to vote. That’s what we said. Are you deaf? Get on with the voting!!  
  
Monokuma: Does everyone have their mind’s set?  
  
Haruka: … As much as I don’t want to respond to you, yes. We’re ready.  
  
Roland: It’s that same feeling from the last trial all over again.   
  
Yuri: The thought of voting someone off… *tears up* I can’t help, but shake…   
  
Rudolph: Rudolph… already guilty of not helping Katashi… Please… *tears up* Do not make Rudolph kill another friend…   
  
Mariana: I can’t stand it, either… why must we do this again…? Why do we-  
  
Satomi: Stop asking questions!!  
  
Judge Despair: Thank you! Holy shit.  
  
Mariana: H-huh?  
  
Satomi: Look. I killed one of our friends. He’s dead and it’s all my fault. Don’t be sittin’ here feelin’ bad for me! *tears up* The best thing you can do is vote for me, and put an end to this game! Please… just end this already…   
  
Kumiko: Satomi…   
  
Emilia: …   
  
Asougi: … We don’t really have a choice. We have to.  
  
Haruka: I agree.   
  
Akio: As long as I’m not getting votes, then I’ll go on with it, too.  
  
Buck: … … Yeah. I’ll vote, too…   
  
Judge Despair: Everyone is in agreement?  
  
Monokuma: Looks like it!  
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: IIIIT’S VOTING TIIIIME!!!  
  
*Judge Despair hits a giant red button with a mallet, and the podiums turn into screens, displaying everyone’s names and a timer*  
  
Judge Despair: Now then, in front of you all, a screen will appear, and display the names of all the students surrounding you. Your job is to select the one you think should be chosen as the blackened.  
  
Monokuma: Once you’ve all submitted your votes, you know, by tapping the person’s name, and then hitting the big red button in front of you, we will tally the results, and display it here, above the throne.  
  
Judge Despair: Oh, and make sure you vote, before the timer runs out. If you don’t, then you’ll die, too.  
  
Monokuma: The heart-pounding excitement as the blackened and the spotless face-off!!!  
  
Judge Despair: An endless battle between hope and despair is about to go underway!! Buckle your pants, because…   
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: IIIIIIIIIIIIIT’S VOTING TIIIIIIIME!!!  


####  **  
  
****Voting Time** **  
  
**

_Kumiko Hisakawa              Yuri Ishii                            Buck Harrington          Catherine Hayami  
  
Satomi Toru                Rudolph Nekowitz                   Emilia Rosaline           Akio Shouta  
  
Asougi Izanami           Roland St. Patrick XIII              ~~**Katashi Katsuo**~~            ~~**Marcel Glasgow**~~  
  
Mariana Garcia           Haruka Takahashi                  Maya Valentine           _ **~~_Ariane Charline_ ~~ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~  
  
*Select Satomi Toru*  
  
**_ATTENTION!_**  
  
Judge Despair: THE VOTES ARE IN!!  
  
Monokuma: Now then, let’s see the results!  


####  **Voting Results**

_Kumiko Hisakawa                Yuri Ishii                         Buck Harrington          Catherine Hayami  
  
Satomi Toru                Rudolph Nekowitz                  Emilia Rosaline           Akio Shouta  
IIIII IIIII II  
Asougi Izanami           Roland St. Patrick XIII              ~~**Katashi Katsuo**~~            ~~**Marcel Glasgow**~~  
                                                                                                                          
Mariana Garcia           Haruka Takahashi                  Maya Valentine           _~~**_Ariane Charline_**~~  
                                                                                    _I_  


Judge Despair: Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice?  
  
Monokuma: Or the dreadfully wrong one!!  
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: What’s it gonna be? WHAT’S IT GONNA BEEE!?  


_Spotlights hit the wall, as a big display spelling “Voting Results” can be shown. The audience cheers, as Judge Despair pops up, with a small, iron ball. He tosses it on a roulette wheel, as it circles around the 8-bit faces of all the participants. The ball slows down, as the sound of drum rolls can be heard in the background. The ball lands on the 8-bit Satomi face. A lever appears before Judge Despair. He tugs the lever, as Monocoins come raining down on the contestants. A display with Satomi Toru’s face appears, while the word “GUILTY” lights on and off underneath the face. Judge Despair and Monokuma clap, as the contestants are buried in Monocoins.  
  
_

####  **Trial End: All Rise  
  
**

Grade: [  ]  


####  **All Apologies**

Judge Despair: This just in! You guys are right again!  
  
Monokuma: The blackened murderer responsible for the death of Katashi Katsuo… is Satomi Toru, the Ultimate Journalist!!  
  
Judge Despair: That one’s going on this week’s paper. Journalist kills a man to continue her legacy! I like how that sounds.  
  
Monokuma: Then again, who would buy a story like that?  
  
Judge Despair: You got a point.  
  
Satomi: …   
  
Kumiko: Satomi. Now’s the right time. You need to tell us why you did what you did.  
  
Haruka: No more stalling. Please. We need answers.  
  
Asougi: Otherwise, you’ll never be able to atone for Katashi’s death.   
  
Satomi: … Love can do crazy things to a girl.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?!  
  
Satomi: … … When you aren’t sure why you’ve fallen in love with someone, you tend to think about all these crazy things. You feel, you trust, and you just wanna live on and smile with that person. However, it had… an opposite effect on me.  
  
Emilia: Opposite effect?  
  
Satomi: When I first met Buck, it was like a dream. Sure, he wasn’t the cleanest or the richest person in the world, but there was something about him I couldn’t live without.  
  
Buck: Is that why you tried to-?!  
  
Satomi: I’m not done.  
  
Buck: …   
  
Satomi: However, later in time, Buck did something that I could never forgive.  
  
Buck: I did?  
  
Kumiko: What did he do?  
  
Satomi: He almost shot down my career…   
  
Kumiko: What?! How?!  
  
Satomi: At one point, when I was with Buck, he was makin’ illegal sales that he shouldn’t have. I told him to stop, but he told me that if I didn’t like it, I should leave. Eventually, the cops came. Buck being quick, he managed to get away. As for me…   
  
Maya: You were taken into custody?   
  
Satomi: You got it. I was lucky, and they only gave me a week of time in the slammer. I was furious, though. Do you realize what being in jail does to you? It ruins you!   
  
Buck: So here’s a question… why did you stay with me?  
  
Satomi: I loved you, you big idiot!   
  
Buck: Then why did you try to kill me?!  
  
Satomi: Because that’s what I hated about you!!  
  
Buck: What do you mean?!  
  
Satomi: When the rumor came my way, I was reminded of that time. I had a good career goin’ for me, and it was all taken because of a stupid stunt that I told him not to do. They misunderstood and took me in for sellin’ drugs that I had no part of!!  
  
Kumiko: So… that would explain the letter.  
  
Satomi: I wanted to get him out of my life so badly. I was tired of bein’ reminded of all the shitty things I did…   
  
Yuri: What did you do?  
  
Satomi: After I was released, I needed to make stories to get my career back. However, the office I worked for fired me, because of my record. It was at that point that I had to start forging stories.  
  
Asougi: So, that other rumor was also true?!  
  
Monokuma: Ummm. Not quite.  
  
Judge Despair: It’s only part true. Satomi had to forge stories just to get her career back. However, when it came to actually getting her career, her stories were legit.  
  
Satomi: How do you even know all this?!

Judge Despair: Sweetheart, I know far more than I should. I’ve done some… studying.   
  
Satomi: Studyin’?! What are you, a fuckin’ stalker?!  
  
Monokuma: Stalking is bad, and you should feel bad!  
  
Haruka: Satomi, continue your story.  
  
Judge Despair: I think I can take over from here.  
  
Satomi: What the-?! You ain’t takin’ over shit!!  
  
Judge Despair: Oh trust me! You probably won’t bring this up.  
  
Kumiko: What do you mean?!  
  
Monokuma: After Satomi failed to kill Buck in the arcade, Satomi decided to gain the trust of all of you and throw off the scene. Her intentions for this were to win the class trial, and put an end to her tragic love story!  
  
Yuri: H-hold on! You don’t mean she-!  
  
Judge Despair: Satomi wanted to take Buck down so badly, she would go to any extreme to do so. Even if it meant taking everyone else down, too!  
  
Kumiko: _She wanted Buck dead that badly…?  
  
_Monokuma: That’s kinda why she’s been acting buddy-buddy with everyone lately! Well, except for Maya.   
  
Maya: Hey!!!  
  
Judge Despair: Actually, to tell you the truth, Satomi was kinda on to Buck for some time now. However, in order for her plan to work, she needed to gain everyone’s trust. *pulls out Satomi’s journal* Let’s have a look at Satomi’s work, shall we?  
  
Satomi: AH!! N-no! Give that back!!  
  
Monokuma: “Kumiko Hisakawa. A girl who has a pretty bright personality. She always has time for people and is a curious one. That’s the kind of girl I can get into. If I could, I would take her out for a sundae. I’ll keep a close eye on her. She might be able to help me with my plan after all.”  
  
Kumiko: _Satomi… what?  
  
_Satomi: … *teeth clenched*  
  
Monokuma: This was written a few days ago. Actually, this was written before Ariane’s trial!  
  
Emilia: It… was…?  
  
Haruka: Just how long were you planning this, Satomi?  
  
Satomi: I-I…   
  
Buck: …   
  
Judge Despair: Oh! Here we go! “Buck Harrington. Why why why why why?! Why is he here? Dammit. If only there was a way to get rid of him. He’s the same old scam artist that took everything from me. I’ll make more reports as I go, but I’ll need a plan to take him out.”  
  
Monokuma: This one was written on the first day of this voyage!  
  
Satomi: …   
  
Maya: Satomi… was planning this the whole time?!  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph did not think grudge could be that strong.  
  
Roland: Satomi, please explain this.  
  
Satomi: … … It’s exactly as he said… I was planning this since day one.  
  
Kumiko: … But why… ?  
  
Satomi: You guys seriously think I could trust any of you? I hardly know any of you, and yet, you want me to treat you all as “friends?” Like hell! However, I needed your trust. I needed to make everyone believe that I was a good friend to them. Then, when that motive came to be, I just couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t wait another second to get rid of that street rat!!  
  
Buck: You… went to such lengths…   
  
Kumiko: But what about all the time we spent together?! The fun we had! Didn’t that mean anything to you?!  
  
Satomi: Fun? I didn’t know killin’ games were fun! Please, tell me more.  
  
Kumiko: But… that’s not what I meant…   
  
Satomi: This killin’ game was my best shot of gettin’ rid of that no good dream killer!! And now, you took it from me…   
  
Kumiko: Satomi…   
  
Maya: But wait, why did you blame me for the crime?  
  
Satomi: You were such an easy target. You ran off from your friends to have a drink, and after that, it was all one big cake walk.  
  
Maya: But I-  
  
Satomi: However, your buddy Kumiko ended that.

 Kumiko: …   
  
Monokuma: Ooooh! More stuff Satomi wrote!! “Maya Valentine. Oh boy, is she some kind of special case. How did someone like her even-”  
  
Judge Despair: Hey, fucker! Wait in line!! *takes the journal back*   
  
Monokuma: D’awww… I was enjoying that stuff.  
  
Maya: Is that what you think of me?!  
  
Emilia: So, all of your feelings were fake. Is that what you’re saying?  
  
Satomi: Of course they’re fake!! I never-  
  
Buck: Of course they aren’t fake…   
  
Satomi: Huh?!  
  
Kumiko: Buck?  
  
Buck: You don’t actually mean that. You never meant any of that.  
  
Satomi: Oh what the hell do you know, you dirty salesman?!  
  
Buck: You’re right. I am a dirty salesman. I also scam people. So what? That’s just who I am.  
  
Satomi: Whatever. Why are you talkin’?! Get lost!!  
  
Buck: Not until you hear me out.  
  
Satomi: …   
  
Buck: What you’re tryin’ to tell me is that you had no feelings towards the people around you? It might not have been that clear, but I saw it. The glimmer in your eye when you were with everyone. You probably never knew what it was like to have a friend.  
  
Satomi: Why are you talkin’?! You probably haven’t had a friend, either!!  
  
Buck: Actually, I did.  
  
Satomi: H..huh?  
  
Buck: I still do. I hope. I never see her anymore, but she’s waitin’ for me back at home. The point is, when you started to get closer to everyone… *pulls out Satomi’s journal*  
  
Judge Despair: What the-?! HEY FUCKER!! I WAS READING THAT!!  
  
Monokuma: How do you people even do that?  
  
Buck: You realized that you wanted no more part in any of that.   
  
*Buck opens to the entry about him. He turns the page, and again, and again. No other entries beyond that.*  
  
Satomi: … … How…   
  
Buck: How did I know this? It’s because I know your type. Lonely. Secluded. You never took the time to talk to anyone around ya. That loneliness turned into depression, and you weren’t sure what to do with yourself.  
  
Kumiko: _Satomi made those entries at the beginning to make a plan. After she started hanging out with us, she stopped making updates about those plans. It was only after the motive came to be when Satomi… … …  
  
_Asougi: That was… very perceptive Buck.  
  
Satomi: Why are you doin’ this for me? Why are you tellin’ me all this? I tried to kill you… I made a plan against you.. You don’t owe me anythin’!!  
  
Buck: I want you to see your mistakes as more than just a lesson. I want you to realize the kind of person you are. You’re selfish.

Satomi: Selfish?!  
  
Buck: You wanted friends. You wanted love. And you wanted your career back so badly. You committed so many crimes after that one incident, that you don’t even realize how selfish you are! It wasn’t just the killin’ game that made you this way. It’s everythin’!!  
  
Satomi: …   
  
Buck: I cannot believe you let this killin’ game reduce you so much… Now you’re gonna die for it! Was it worth it?! Was it worth dying for no cause? You had people that cared about you. You had an amazin’ career! And you threw it all away for… NOTHIN’!!  
  
Satomi: *starts sobbing as tears comes down from her eyes*  
  
Buck: But I don’t want you to give this scumbag the time of day, either!  
  
Satomi: …?  
  
Buck: Don’t give him what he wants. Do not let him have the reaction he wants. Got it? He’s not worth any reaction. The best thing for you to do is take your death and accept it… Sure, it’ll hurt to see you go… but give this guy one last fuck you. Show you can accept death!!  
  
Satomi: … … … Alright. I’ll do it.  
  
Kumiko: *sob* *hic*  
  
Judge Despair: So, uh… are we done?  
  
Monokuma: Yeah. If Judge Despair misses another show, he’s gonna have my head for it!  
  
Satomi: … … … I’m ready. Sorry to keep you waitin’. Let’s get this over with now.  
  
Kumiko: _No… It’s gonna happen again… I don’t… I can’t…_ Satomi!!  
  
Satomi: Kumi… ?  
  
Emilia: …   
  
Judge Despair: Monokuma! Take it away!!  
  
Monokuma: Yes sir! Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Satomi Toru, the Ultimate Journalist!!  
  
Kumiko: Satomi… I wanna-  
  
Satomi: Kumi. Listen to me, and listen good. Do. Not. Lose.   
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Satomi: It’s like Buck said. Don’t give him any satisfaction. Don’t give him the time of day. Show him that you can get through this killin’ game without another person having to be sacrificed! That goes for all of you, got it?! There’s no honor in crime… I should know… So, for the love of shit! Don’t play this game!!   
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Satomi: Kumi. You’re smart. If anythin’ happens, I leave it to you. Make sure you keep everyone together. Alright?  
  
Kumiko: … Okay…   
  
Buck: … …   
  
Satomi: Buck.  
  
Buck: …   
  
Satomi: You reminded me… of why I fell in love with you…   
  
Buck: What?  
  
Satomi: The kind of person you are… is carin’. You always look out for the interest of others. Meet their needs. That’s why you told Maya what you did… because you care…   
  
Buck: … … *cries* You’re an idiot… you know that?  
  
Satomi: I know…. I know…   
  
Monokuma: Let’s give it everything we’ve got!! IIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!!   
   
Satomi: This was the story. The story of a journalist with a good life, and who made terrible choices. Hard to say if she would ever make up for her mistakes, and now we’ll never know… This is Satomi Toru… signin’ off…   
  
Kumiko: Satomi… *sobs*

####    
**Execution:**

*An 8-bit Satomi stands, as Judge Despair and Monokuma walk up to her. Monokuma drags her on the ground, as Judge Despair signals him to go. They all walk off screen*

  
GAME OVER

SATOMI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!

**  
** Satomi ends up in a crowd of civilians with cameras and mics. The crowd is rioting against Satomi for her disappointing stories. Suddenly, the police force in the form of Monokumas appear and begin firing on the civilians. A bullet scraps Satomi’s face, as she is given no choice but to run.  


Scoop of a Lifetime

Satomi Toru’s Execution  
  
Satomi runs, as bullets are being fired from behind. As she runs, a few bullets make contact with her limbs. She begins to limp, as the police force is on her tail. Luckily for Satomi, a limo appears next to her and the back door opens. Satomi quickly slides in and the limo takes off. Satomi feels relief, but that relief quickly turns into fear, as she notices a Monokuma is driving the limo. The Monokuma tears off the steering wheel, and the limo starts rolling out of control. Satomi attempts to open the door, but her attempts are in vain, as the limo drives straight into a pole.

Satomi crawls out of the destroyed limo and smiles thinking that her last moments are upon her. That is, until an ambulance appears to pick her up. Two Monokumas pick her up and toss her in the back. They block the back with a wooden board and the ambulance drives off. The driver pulls down his rearview mirror, and Satomi sees Judge Despair as the driver of the ambulance. Satomi screams, as Judge Despair floors the gas pedal. Satomi bangs on the back door, but to no avail.

Ahead of the ambulance is a ramp that leads straight into lava. The ambulance leaps off the ramp, as Judge Despair fastens his seatbelt. After, he pulls on a lever, which ejects the seat underneath him, leaving only Satomi in the ambulance when it starts sinking into the lava. Satomi screams, as her body begins to give into the heat. The ambulance slowly sinks, and is finally swallowed by the lava whole with Satomi still inside.

Judge Despair has a look at Satomi’s final work in her journal, and looks up in with disappointment. He gives Monokuma a signal to “let’s go.” As they walk away, Judge Despair tosses Satomi’s journal behind him into the lava.   


####  **Post-Trial**

Kumiko: _We all stood there with that same silence once again. No one had any idea how to respond to all of this. These killings, the trials, everything that was happening around us. We were at a loss for words and unable to think straight after witnessing another one of our friends falling victim to this killing game._  
  
Judge Despair: And that concludes another wonderful execution. Sponsored by: Diana! A woman of her time!  
  
Monokuma: What does that have to do with-?  
  
Judge Despair: Keep quiet and go with it.  
  
Monokuma: Kay.  
  
Buck: Are ya satisfied..?  
  
Judge Despair: Did you say something?  
  
Buck: Yeah. I said somethin’. Are you quite satisfied? Are you happy? Are you proud of what you’re doin’? Does this help you sleep at night?  
  
Judge Despair: … You know, asking so many questions really pisses me o-  
  
Buck: YOU THINK I CARE?!  
  
Judge Despair: Oh.  
  
Monokuma: Goodness!  
  
Buck: You treat these “participants” of yours like a bunch of puppets. Pulling on their strings until they exhaust their use! I’m curious to know what kind of demented shit you were on to make somethin’ like this killin’ game!!  
  
Kumiko: Buck..   
  
Judge Despair: There’s a lot that cannot be understood, Buck. However, if you’re curious to know, let’s just say you guys got it easy.   
  
Buck: EASY?!  
  
Emilia: I wouldn’t call this killing game “easy.”  
  
Monokuma: Ez game!  
  
Judge Despair: Shut up.  
  
Monokuma: Okay…   
  
Judge Despair: At least you guys have people that support and care about you. That’s more than what I could say I had… *red eye glows*  
  
Kumiko: What are you saying?  
  
Judge Despair: Satomi lost everything, because that’s what she chose to do. However, I wonder what it would’ve been like if she did nothing wrong, was still successful and lost everything she ever cared about.  
  
Buck: Are you sayin’ you know how that feels?  
  
Judge Despair: Who knows? *his body goes black, and only his red eye can be seen from his silhouetted body* I say a lot of things.  
  
Buck: What the…?  
  
Kumiko: _Holy shit!  
  
_Judge Despair: You guys should appreciate everything that surrounds you. For all you know, it may one day fade and be gone forever.  
  
*Judge Despair leaves*  
  
Monokuma: Well, that concludes the trial. You’re all free to go. The elevator is already set and ready to head back up. I’ll be waiting! Puhuhu! Puhuhuhuhuuuuu!  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Monokuma: Oh. By the way, the boat leaves this island tonight. So, make sure you’re on the boat by 12 AM tonight. Otherwise, you’ll be left behind. We wouldn’t want that, would we?! Aaaahahahahahahaaaaa!   
  
*Monokuma hops into the elevator*  
  
Buck: *teeth clenched*   
  
Maya: Buck…?  
  
*Buck looks down with his hat covering his eyes*  
  
Maya: Are… you gonna be okay?  
  
Yuri: We’re here for you, man. Just talk to us.  
  
Roland: We can talk this out. Let us reach out and lend you a helping hand!  
  
Buck: I think… I need some alone time…   
  
Haruka: After what happened? Buck, you ca-  
  
Buck: If I need alone time, I need alone time! Got that?!  
  
Haruka: Ah!  
  
Akio: Don’t be so disrespectful you filth!!  
  
Asougi: Be quiet. Just leave him be.  
  
Haruka: You’re one to talk about “leaving it be”, criminal!  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Haruka: You… ruined my life. You took away so much from me… ALL BECAUSE OF THAT TALENT OF YOURS!!  
  
Kumiko: Hey. Take it easy!  
  
Asougi: Not my fault you couldn’t solve the case. Can you blame me if I can get away with tricking the public so easily? Are you sure you aren’t jealous that you couldn’t outsmart me?  
  
Haruka: THAT’S IT!!  
  
*Haruka runs up to Asougi with her fist in the air, as Kumiko steps in the way*  
  
Haruka: Wha?!  
  
Asougi: Ku...miko?  
  
Haruka: Ms. Hisakawa. Stand. Aside.  
  
Kumiko: You can’t make me.  
  
Haruka: What was that?!  
  
Kumiko: Were you not paying attention?! You saw what just happened, right?! Our friend died… because of unneeded actions like this. You think running and taking your frustration out on others is gonna do anything?!  
  
Haruka: I… Either move… or I’ll make you move!  
  
Emilia: Try it. Then you’ll be dealing with me. *glare*  
  
Haruka: Gah…   
  
Buck: ENOUGH!!  
  
Emilia: Oh.  
  
Asougi: Whoa.  
  
Kumiko: Buck…   
  
Buck: Just stop fightin’. You think we’re gonna get out of this crazy game fighting amongst one another?! Just start gettin’ along, and stop the killin’!!!  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Haruka: … *lowers fist*  
  
Buck: *sigh* Look. I’m sorry… but please… I need to be alone. I’ll be alright. Please.  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Rudolph: Buck… Rudolph does not wish to-  
  
Mariana: Let’s leave him.  
  
Rudolph: B-but Mariana-!  
  
Mariana: I trust Buck to come back. Besides, he’s pretty smart. I’m sure he can take care of himself.  
  
Rudolph: … … Buck. You come back. Okay?  
  
Buck: … … Sure, big guy.  
  
Kumiko: Buck…   
  
Buck: Kumiko. I don’t want ya to feel bad.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Buck: I see it in ya. You feel guilty for calling Satomi out as the blackened. Am I right?  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Buck: Don’t. You only did what you had to do. Satomi needed to learn that lesson. Otherwise, she would never be able to learn. Of course, I wish she would’ve just learned sooner. But beggars can’t be choosers, I guess.  
  
Kumiko: I’m sorry, Buck…   
  
Buck: I’ll be taking some alone time when we get back up. You guys can go on ahead to your rooms.  
  
Yuri: If you ever wanna talk, just remember that we’re here.  
  
Roland: We just feel bad that we didn’t really contribute as much as we should’ve… However, there were… other matters…   
  
Kumiko: _Other matters?  
  
_Emilia: What other matters?  
  
Yuri: Don’t… worry about it… We’ll tell you guys another time.  
  
Haruka: … … I’ll… be heading off now. Excuse me.  
  
Akio: I’ll make a head start, as well. You can all sit here and have your little tea party.  
  
Yuri: I’m going, too. I’m tired.  
  
Roland: Mentally, or physically?   
  
Yuri: Yes.   
  
Kumiko: _Everyone boarded the elevator, and we all went to the dining area to grab something to eat. No conversation was made. We all ate and went back to our rooms as soon as we could. I met up with Emilia, and we decided to make a quick stop before we called it a night.  
  
_*ding dong* *ding dong*  
  
*The door opens, and Asougi comes out of his room*  
  
Asougi: Oh. Emilia. Kumiko. Hello.  
  
Kumiko: We were wondering when you were gonna come join us.  
  
Asougi: Join… you?  
  
Emilia: For stargazing. You said you would.  
  
Asougi: I… don’t understand. I’m a criminal. You guys are aware of that now, right? You shouldn’t get affiliated with me.  
  
Kumiko: That doesn’t make us look at you any differently!  
  
Asougi: Oh?  
  
Kumiko: So, what? You did some terrible things, and it’s with you for the rest of your life. That doesn’t make us wanna stay away from you.  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Emilia: Besides, three is better than one. The more the merrier. At least, that’s what Kumiko said.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah! See? Even Emilia wants you back! Even though she was complaining about it before!  
  
Emilia: *glares* Don’t push it…   
  
Kumiko: Ah… sorry.  
  
Asougi: … … … I don’t… understand… I’ve killed so many people. Ruined the lives of many… You saw how I was acting during these past few days… so… why come back to me?  
  
Kumiko: Because… we wanna hear your story.  
  
Asougi: Huh?  
  
Emilia: We only heard Judge Despair and Haruka’s point of view of your story. However, we’ll get a better understanding if you tell us.  
  
Asougi: Is… this an interview?  
  
Kumiko: No! We want you to come join us for stargazing and talk to us. Your our friend, Asougi. That much hasn’t and won’t change.  
  
Emilia: Now stop sulking like this pervert does, and let’s go.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah! … … … Hey! What do you mean, pervert?!  
  
Emilia: Hehehe.  
  
Asougi: Ahahahahaha!  
  
Kumiko: D-don’t laugh at me!! That’s not funny!   
  
Emilia: I’m messing with you. Don’t take it so personally.  
  
Kumiko: *pout*  
  
Asougi: Alright. You got me convinced.   
  
Kumiko: Really?  
  
Asougi: I’ll join you again for stargazing. However, you need to give me a day to rest my mind. I don’t wanna go into anything until I at least get one day to relax.  
  
Kumiko: Alright. That’s fair.  
  
Emilia: After a day like this, I wouldn’t blame anyone for feeling that way.  
  
Asougi: … I’m sorry. The way I acted was inexcusable.   
  
Kumiko: Don’t worry. We knew it wasn’t you that was there.  
  
Emilia: The you we know is right here with us.  
  
Asougi: I’ve always been me… I just have a funny way of showing it. *Kumiko’s voice* Kinda like the plant growing out of Kumiko’s head!  
  
Kumiko: Don’t make fun of my hair!!   
  
Emilia: Oh, Kumiko.  
  
Asougi: Hahahahaha!  
  
Kumiko: Mmmmm… *pouts*  
  
Kumiko: _Asougi, Emilia and I spent the rest of the night stargazing to clear our minds of this killing game. We all sat there, wondering when we would escape this killing game. We’re all paranoid, I’m sure, but we just need to look out for each other and make sure another killing doesn’t happen… right?  
  
_Buck’s POV  
  
Buck: … … … Hey. It’s me. How are ya doin’? It’s been a while, huh? Things have been crazy on this crazy killin’ game, and I’m not sure how much more I can take. God. My hand writtin’ sucks. Sorry in advance. I would usually have a friend of mine do that for me, but…she ain’t here anymore. She… well.. You can probably assume what happened. I’m not sure when I’ll be back, but hopefully soon. How are your friends? I hope they’re okay… My friends are runnin’ short...  I miss you… It hurts to see all my friends be taken from this game, but… that’s how it is. You probably won’t get this letter either… but… it’s okay… *tears drop on the letter* I just wanted to check up on ya and see how you were doin’. I hope you’re good. Be good, ya hear? I’ll see you eventually… Signed… your guardian and friend… Buck Harrington.  
  
*Buck wants to throw the letter, but remembers the rule. He sticks it in his hat.*  
  
Buck: *tears up* God… you’re so stupid. You’re… so stupid… you’re so… you’re so…   
  
*Buck breaks down on the floor crying*  


####  **Chapter End**

  
_Kumiko Hisakawa           Yuri Ishii                              Buck Harrington          Catherine Hayami  
  
~~**Satomi Toru**~~                 Rudolph Nekowitz                   Emilia Rosaline           Akio Shouta  
  
Asougi Izanami           Roland St. Patrick XIII             _ ~~ **Katashi Katsuo**~~ _~~**Marcel Glasgow**~~  
                                                                                                                          
Mariana Garcia           Haruka Takahashi                  Maya Valentine           ~~**Ariane Charline**~~_  
  
  
???: Hello. You must be…  
  
*Kumiko is sitting in a chair in an office setting*  
  
???: Kumiko Hisakawa, right?  
  
Kumiko: … Y-yeah. Th-that’s me…   
  
???: You’re probably wondering why I called you here on such short notice.  
  
Kumiko: N-no… Not really.  
  
???: I’ve been told great things about you. Apparently you have some very impressive research under your name.  
  
Kumiko: … I-It’s not all that.  
  
???: Well, would you like to share?  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
???: Don’t be shy. I like to get to know others more. Besides, this might be a chance of a lifetime for you.  
  
Kumiko: W-wait… do… you mean…   
  
???: We’re considering having you enroll at Hope’s Peak Academy.  
  
Kumiko: _… That’s right… I remember now. I was actually considered for Hope’s Peak Academy a while back. I’m not sure for what. For research? What research did I do? I have nothing special to me. I’m just a normal high school student. So… what’s so special about me… that Hope’s Peak considered having me?_


	8. Chapter 3: What Lies Beyond a Fairy Tale ~Daily Life~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~  
> More rooms open up on the boat

 

**Daytime**

 

*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*  
  
*The monitor turns on and Monokuma appears*   
  
Monokuma: Good morning everyone! The time is now 7 A.M. So it’s time to get up and smell the ocean breeze! Judge Despair is currently asleep. He said something about “criticising games” or something like that. Heck if I know, but I’ll wake him up later. Besides, we got stuff to do, since the trial is over and what not. Puhuhu! Well, that’s all from me! Get out there and have an amazing adventure! Puhuhuhuhuhuuuu!!  
  
*The monitor turns off*  
  
Kumiko: … … _What was that dream I had last night? Hope’s Peak Academy? I was considered? … … That doesn’t sound right. I’m just a normal high school girl. It might just be the anxiety getting to me from all these events that have been happening. I mean, we just lost two more of our friends… no doubt a lot of people are probably not so hot right now. … Now’s not the time to be thinking too much. I gotta see how everyone is doing.  
  
_*Kumiko gets up and heads into the lobby hall*  


####  **Morning Dialogue 1:**

#### Mariana:

Kumiko: Good morning, Mariana!  
  
Mariana: Hello, Kumiko. Are you doing well?  
  
Kumiko: I’m alright. A little bit on the edge, but I’ll be okay.  
  
Mariana: Good. We need to keep our spirits high. Marcel would want that.  
  
Kumiko: A woman of your word, I see.  
  
Mariana: I mean, someone has to do it. Some people just don’t get it…   
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Mariana: I didn’t mean that in a mean sense! I was just saying that the killing really needs to stop.  
  
Kumiko: I hear that.   
  
Mariana: I’ll be a little late to the dining area, but I’ll be there soon, okay?  
  
Kumiko: What are you gonna do?  
  
Mariana: I just need to take some time to relax myself before going in there. The mood is probably gonna be at an all time low.  
  
Kumiko: That’s what I was thinking. I’m surprised that you can keep yourself in a strong state of mind!  
  
Mariana: Don’t get me wrong. I still feel nothing but guilt after what I did to Katashi… but that’s no excuse to give up! I need to work with everyone to get off this crazy boat!  
  
Kumiko: That’s right! _Because together, we can fight off this mastermind’s game and leave together! At least… I hope we can…  
  
_Mariana: Well, you go on ahead.   
  
Kumiko: Alright. Later, Mariana!  
  
Mariana: Later, Kumi!  
  
Kumiko: Ah…   
  
Mariana: Oop! Sorry! I guess… you don’t like that anymore.  
  
Kumiko: It’s… okay. I might need some time before hearing that name again.  
  
Mariana: Sorry!  
  
Kumiko: No worries! You didn’t do anything wrong.  
  
Mariana: Alright. Bye Kumiko!

 

####  **Roland:**

Roland: Salutations, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Good morning, Roland! Wait, wow. This is rare.   
  
Roland: What is?  
  
Kumiko: Yuri isn’t with you?  
  
Roland: Yuri went on ahead. I’m currently just clearing my mind right now.  
  
Kumiko: That’s a little strange. He’s usually always by your side.  
  
Roland: Yes… well… Yuri’s most likely in the dining area. As for me, I’ll be doing a few more minutes of deep breathing exercises!  
  
Kumiko: That sounds good. Are you and him gonna exercise later?  
  
Roland: Most likely…   
  
Kumiko: _Why is Roland suddenly getting awkward?_

 _  
_ Roland: Anyhow, why don’t you go on forward? This knight has some stress to relieve!  
  
Kumiko: Sure thing, Roland. _Roland got back to his exercises. I’m kinda wondering if I said something wrong. He’s still acting the same as he did in the class trial. Did something happen with him and Yuri that I’m not aware of?  
  
_

####  **Catherine:**

Catherine: *yawns* Good morning, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Morning, Catherine. You’re looking lively as per usual.  
  
Catherine: It might be the make-up. It’s usually good at making me look bright.  
  
Kumiko: _I don’t think she got the sarcasm.  
  
_Catherine: Are you heading to the dining area?  
  
Kumiko: That I am. Are you?  
  
Catherine: Yes. I just need… a few more minutes… to… Zzzz….zzzz….   
  
Kumiko: CATHERINE!!   
  
Catherine: O-oh… I wasn’t asleep.  
  
Kumiko: You’re starting to fall asleep.   
  
Catherine: Forgive me. I didn’t exactly sleep well last night.  
  
Kumiko: _That’s all you were doing last night!!  
  
_Catherine: No worries. I’ll be there shortly. A few minutes… is all I need… Zzzzz…   
  
Kumiko: … … _Why do I even bother?  
  
_

####  **Asougi:**

Kumiko: Asougi!  
  
Asougi: Oh. Hey, Kumiko!  
  
Kumiko: Are you… feeling okay now?  
  
Asougi: Yes. Much better. It’s… still a bummer about Satomi and Katashi…   
  
Kumiko: Yeah… it is…   
  
Asougi: I’m sure Buck took it far worse than all of us.  
  
Kumiko: He was really concerned for Satomi, huh?  
  
Asougi: *Satomi’s voice* Hard to say! He’s always doin’ his own shit and stayin’ strong!   
  
Kumiko: Stop doing that.  
  
Asougi: My bad. Real talk, I can’t exactly read minds, so I’m not sure how to respond to that.  
  
Kumiko: Fair enough. _Still, I’m sure Buck is probably super depressed right now. Knowing what he had gone through, he might not be talking to anyone this morning. I wouldn’t blame him.  
  
_Asougi: I think it’s fine time for us to get to the dining area.  
  
Kumiko: You got it. See you there!  
  
Asougi: Later!  
  
*Asougi leaves*  
  
Kumiko: _It’s good to see that our little pep talk last night did something for Asougi. He probably really needed that. I’m just glad he’s back to his normal self… for now._

####  **Dining Area Meeting 1:**

Kumiko: _Upon arriving, I expected nothing but silence and a negative aura. However, I actually got quite the opposite.  
  
_Yuri: No, Buck!  
  
Buck: C’mon! You’re a blacksmith, aren’t cha? This rusted knife’s gotta be worth somethin’ to ya!  
  
Yuri: I said no.  
  
Buck: I’ll even give you a 20% discount!  
  
Yuri: If I gotta say no one more time… *raises his fist in the air*  
  
Buck: Ah! I’ll back off!! I’ll back off!!!  
  
Kumiko: … Buck?  
  
Buck: Eh? Oh! Kumiko! Sup, homie!  
  
Kumiko: You’re… surprisingly chipper…   
  
Yuri: Can you explain to Buck that I don’t use weapons?  
  
Buck: This is a kitchen utensil!!   
  
Emilia: No, that’s a machete.   
  
Buck: Same thing!!  
  
Haruka: You’re very noisy. Can you keep it down?  
  
Kumiko: Oh. Hey Haruka!  
  
Haruka: … *looks away*  
  
Kumiko: _I see she knows how to hold a grudge…  
  
_Emilia: Where’s everyone else?  
  
Kumiko: They should be here. _As I said that, everyone started coming in.  
  
_Asougi: Hey everyone!  
  
Haruka: ?! …   
  
Asougi: …   
  
Emilia: Morning, Asougi.  
  
Mariana: Buck. Are you okay?  
  
Buck: Never better! I feel like the millions of dollars I’ll make one day!  
  
Akio: “One day.” So, never.  
  
Buck: A man can dream, okay?!  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph thought you’d be sad.  
  
Buck: I mean, you aren’t incorrect. I’m pretty sad, but that doesn’t mean I gotta quit! How else am I gonna make some of these killer sales?  
  
Yuri: You mean like that rusted machete?  
  
Buck: You don’t know what you’re missin’...   
  
Catherine: I’m sleepy…   
  
Maya: Of course you are!!   
  
Kumiko: Oh! Hey Maya!  
  
Maya: Oooh! Hello Kumiko! Sampson, say hi. … … … No?! What do you mean “No?!”  
  
Rudolph: Perhaps Sampson is not social right now?  
  
Maya: He’s never social…   
  
Kumiko: You could always bring him out of his comfort zone!  
  
Maya: How do I do that? … Ooooh! I know! I’ll threaten him with salt!!   
  
Kumiko: ?!?!?! That’s not what I mean!!  
  
Emilia: I don’t want a body discovery on a guy we can’t see…   
  
Asougi: That was just bad, Emilia!  
  
Emilia: It would be a really hard case.  
  
Akio: Am I actually listening to this?  
  
Buck: See? We need these positive vibes right now.   
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Buck: Positivity is the first step to moving forward. Sure, things aren’t exactly goin’ right, but we need to keep ourselves together like family and take care of each other. That way, we won’t have another murder!  
  
Roland: I’m proud of you, Buck! You’re truly showing you can be a man, after all!  
  
Buck: What does that mean?!  
  
Yuri: Anyways, I agree. Let’s keep moving forward, so we can get off this boat one day.  
  
Akio: Tch. Like that’ll happen.  
  
Yuri: What are you saying?  
  
Akio: Any second now…   
  
Kumiko: Huh? _Almost like it was on queue… they appeared.  
  
_*Monokuma and Judge Despair appear*  
  
Judge Despair: *yawns* Hello, fellow explorers…   
  
Monokuma: Hihi!  
  
Akio: Knew it…   
  
Yuri: What are you guys doing here? Didn’t get enough from yesterday?  
  
Asougi: Judge Despair looks like he’s gonna pass out.  
  
Judge Despair: Ah, fuck you. I was up late playing video games.  
  
Kumiko: Video games?  
  
Judge Despair: Yeah. Now I gotta be here and tell you fuckers about the… *yawns* new expansion…   
  
Haruka: New expansion?  
  
Judge Despair: Monokuma you tell them… I’m too tired for this shit.  
  
Kumiko: _I’m more curious to why the mastermind of this killing game was playing video games. Does he not have anything better to do?  
  
_Monokuma: Puhuhuhu! I’ve prepared a handful of new rooms for all of you! Consider it a congratulations for doing so well in yesterday’s class trial!!   
  
Rudolph: More rooms?   
  
Roland: Oh goodie. More to explore and nothing to find.   
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhhuhuuu! Well, what if I told you that there was something hidden in one of these rooms?  
  
Akio: Hidden? What do you mean?  
  
Judge Despair: In one of the new rooms, you could find a hidden something… what is that something you ask? Well… fucking… find out, or something. *yawns*  
  
Asougi: Knowing you and him, this is probably a waste of our time.  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuuu! If you’re so curious, then go find out! Curiosity killed the cat, if you catch my drift!  
  
Buck: Oh, go fuck yourself!  
  
Monokuma: AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!  
  
Judge Despair: Holy fuck! Can you lower your fucking voice?!   
  
Monokuma: Not my fault you stood up so late last night!  
  
Judge Despair: Good to know you’re feeling good, you fucking robot!  
  
Monokuma: Better to be a robot, than a loud mouth mastermind!  
  
Judge Despair: Nrrr… Remember that, you bootleg build-a-bear.   
  
Monokuma: But I’m not stuffed. I’m Monokuma.  
  
Judge Despair: I don’t give a shit. I’m going to bed. *pushes a button and unlocks the third floor* There. The third floor is unlocked… *yawns* Explore however you want… Bye.  
  
*Judge Despair leaves*  
  
Monokuma: Oh. One more thing we should tell you guys. Remember that room that was under renovations? Well, we’re happy to announce that the arcade from Tropilull Island has been moved to that room! Now you can access the arcade anytime you like! Aren’t we such nice people!  
  
Haruka: Go away.  
  
Monokuma: … Sheesh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Have you considered coffee?  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Monokuma: No? Kay, leaving.  
  
*Monokuma is ported upward by a black and white line and disappears*   
  
Kumiko: _I think this is the first time Judge Despair’s been this tired. What is this hidden item? It’s hidden somewhere on the third floor, so if we explore everything there, one of us is bound to find it. The important question is… do we really wanna find it?  
  
_Emilia: A hidden item in one of the new rooms.   
  
Asougi: If you want my opinion, I’m really not curious.  
  
Akio: If we find it, it might be an important clue of sorts. Right, Haruka?  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Akio: That’s the part where you would either agree with me, or have disappointment with me.  
  
Maya: Well, if we happen to find it, we might as well bring it back.  
  
Yuri: That’s true. No point of just leaving it around. Honestly, Judge Despair could just bring it to us, if we decide not to find it.  
  
Roland: …   
  
Yuri: Roland? You okay?  
  
Roland: W-wha? Oh. Sorry Yuri. A little lost in thought, but I am doing decently.  
  
Yuri: That’s… a worry-some response…   
  
Roland: Throw those worries away! I’m strong, right?   
  
Yuri: … That much is true!  
  
Catherine: So, should we begin searching around?  
  
Haruka: … Do as you will…   
  
Mariana: Haruka. Is everything okay?  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Asougi: … Haruka.  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Asougi: If this is about yesterday, then…   
  
Haruka: Save it.  
  
Asougi: Oh.  
  
Haruka: I need to be alone.  
  
Kumiko: Hold it, Haruka! Asougi is-!  
  
*Haruka leaves*  
  
Kumiko: _… … Some leader. Won’t even listen to Asougi. Is she really holding a grudge against him now?  
  
_Mariana: So… what do we do?  
  
Rudolph: Haruka usually gives orders. How do we do this?  
  
Kumiko: We don’t need anyone to give us orders to know what to do at this point.  
  
Akio: Well, if Haruka isn’t around, then I suppose I’ll-  
  
Emilia: Let’s split up and search the third floor. If you guys see anything that may look like a way off, or even a clue, that’ll be more than enough to help us in this situation.  
  
Akio: Every time with you. Honestly.  
  
Emilia: I’m sorry. Were you saying something?  
  
Akio: … … No. I’m just talking to myself.  
  
Emilia: I figured as much.  
  
Akio: …   
  
Roland: Well, shall we begin?  
  
Asougi: Yes. Let’s do our best, and do everything in our power to end this psychotic killing game.  
  
Yuri: I agree with Asougi. Who knows? The third floor might have some fun things for us to do!  
  
Maya: Sampson and I don’t wanna compliment that creep’s work…   
  
Yuri: I was just trying to be optimistic about it…   
  
Maya: N-nothing wrong with that! I just… don’t like that man. He killed so many of our friends already… _  
  
_Yuri: That’s true…   
  
Roland: If we dawdle on the past, then we won’t get anywhere with this search.  
  
Emilia: He’s right. We should focus on the search for now. I know it’s painful that we had to witness a handful of our friends die, but they need us to do everything to escape.  
  
Kumiko: Or at least get closer to the truth about the mastermind and this killing game.  
  
Mariana: I agree. For everyone who has died so far, let’s get out of this killing game!  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph will search everything with bare hands!!  
  
Buck: I’ll… set up shop somewhere.  
  
Emilia: *glares* What was that…?  
  
Buck: Uhh! I mean, I’ll help, too…   
  
Emilia: That’s what I thought. Akio, since you have a habit of not doing anything, maybe you can prepare food for everyone when they finish their searches.  
  
Akio: WHO DIED AND MADE YOU QUEEN?!  
  
Emilia: A lot of people have died, Akio. *glares*  
  
Rudolph: Akio…   
  
Akio: D-don’t look at me like that!!   
  
Kumiko: … *glares*  
  
Akio: Ugh. Alright. I’ll help with the search.  
  
Emilia: Good. I’ll assign you with Catherine.  
  
Catherine: I’ll do my best to keep him working… zzz….   
  
Emilia: … … Maybe that was a bad call.  
  
Roland: If anything, they can come with us. I know how to make a man into a work mule.   
  
Akio: W-work mule?!  
  
Roland: COME ON! GET TO IT!! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!!!   
  
Akio: AH!  
  
Yuri: W-wait for me!!   
  
Kumiko: _Everyone started moving out to help with the search, including Emilia. Honestly, Emilia is already making a better leader. She makes the calls and just expects us to work together. That’s kinda what we need right now. Regardless of that, I am a little concerned about Haruka. She’s been holding a huge grudge on Asougi since what happened at the trial. Now she doesn’t wanna contribute to the search… Anyways, another floor to search… I should probably get moving and see what they got.  
  
_

####  **Toy Workshop:**

Kumiko: _There’s so many toys here. But why do we need toys? Does he think we’re kids or something?  
  
_*Rudolph and Asougi appear*  
  
Rudolph: Hohoo! This is what Rudolph likes!  
  
Kumiko: _Oh right. That makes a little more sense, with him being the Ultimate Toy Maker and what not._ I guess this is right around your alley, huh?  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph feels right at home!   
  
Asougi: Not that I would call this place home, but whatever makes you happy, big guy. *Monokuma’s voice* Besides, it would be despair if we couldn’t enjoy ourselves!  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph does not think that is funny.  
  
Asougi: My bad! It’s kind of a habit now.  
  
Rudolph: Habit to anger people? That is very bad habit.  
  
Kumiko: Well, why don’t we have a look around. This place looks like it would have a lot going for it.  
  
Asougi: *Kumiko’s voice* This is an excuse to play with the toys, isn’t it?  
  
Kumiko: … *pout*  
  
Rudolph: Now that is funny! Haahaahaahaaa!  
  
Asougi: C’mon, Kumiko! You can’t resist your bad temptations!  
  
Kumiko: Bad temptations?  
  
Rudolph: Bad touching habit.  
  
Kumiko: … Let’s just look around…   
  
Asougi: Right. Sorry!  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph do his best!  


*examine the box of “toys”*  
  
Kumiko: _… … These don’t look like your average children’s toy…  
  
_Rudolph: Hah?! What is this?!  
  
Kumiko: Whoa! Rudolph?!  
  
*Rudolph marches over to the box and examines the items in the box. It appears to be ropes, gag balls, and toy handcuffs inside*  
  
Rudolph: What in the world…? Who put this here?! Who is responsible for this crime?!   
  
Kumiko: Uhh… calm down there, big guy! There’s no need to-  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph would never make such things… IS NOT WHOLESOME!!! *fire comes out of Rudolph’s eyes*  
  
Asougi: I’m sure they aren’t. However, let’s remember who probably put them here…   


Rudolph: WHO?! I wish to meet this evil-doer! Who is responsible for leaving such thing in toy workshop?!  
  
*Monokuma pops out of the box of “toys”*  
  
Monokuma: I see you found our special toy box!  
  
Rudolph: Special… toy box?  
  
Monokuma: Yup! This box is for those who just wanna do some pretty crazy shenanigans at night! Sometimes, it’s nice to think about the students and the needs they have!  
  
Rudolph: Remove it.  
  
Monokuma: Nope!  
  
Rudolph: This does not belong here! This is child-friendly environment!!   
  
Monokuma: Care to point out any children to me? Unless you consider Kumiko a child.  
  
Kumiko: Hey! I’m right here, you know!

 

Monokuma: I know!  
  
Asougi: Best not to antagonize him, Rudolph. And… Monokuma isn’t too far from the truth, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Oh, keep quiet. *pout*  
  
Rudolph: This is crime against nature.  
  
Monokuma: Say what you will. I like to meet the needs of everyone! You know how horny children your age get? You guys look at a flag pole, and immediately get that sexual build-up inside of you.  
  
Kumiko: We don’t need a health lesson.   
  
Asougi: We’d honestly prefer if you left.  
  
Monokuma: Suit yourself! But remember, this box of toys stays here! Even if you removed it, we’ll just put it right back where it belongs!  
  
Rudolph: THIS IS CHILD-FRIENDLY ENVIRONMENT!   
  
Monokuma: Incorrect. Just because this is a toy workshop, doesn’t mean it’s child-friendly. Have you ever been to one of those fad stores? You know how many “toys” you can find in there?  
  
Rudolph: Disgusting.  
  
Monokuma: Your beard is disgusting! Go shave it!  
  
Rudolph: Shave yourself!  
  
Monokuma: AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
  
*Monokuma jumps back in the box of “toys” and disappears*  
  
Kumiko: _Why would Monokuma leave this here? It doesn’t look like it belongs here, and Rudolph really doesn’t like it. So, why? Well, whatever helps Monokuma sleep at night.  
  
_Rudolph: “Your beard is disgusting!” Bah! Little bear is messing with wrong Santa.  
  
Asougi: Don’t let him get to you. That’s what he wants.  
  
Rudolph: Is still not wholesome…   
  
Kumiko: We understand, big guy.  
  
*examine the workbench*  
  
Kumiko: It’s a workbench. This is what you would use to make toys, right Rudolph?  
  
Rudolph: That is correct. However, back at home, workbench is different. More like… how do you say… big, long table?  
  
Kumiko: So… what tools do you use?  
  
Rudolph: That mallet there.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Rudolph: And a few other things, and easy toys for everyone.  
  
Kumiko: That easy? I thought making toys was a process.  
  
Rudolph: Do not misunderstand, Kumiko. Making toys takes more than just mallet.  
  
Kumiko: Huh? What else then?  
  
Rudolph: It takes love. If there is no love in making toys, then toy cannot be made.  
  
Kumiko: _Rudolph is just a big softy, isn’t he? Well, I’m glad he’s having fun with all this. Still, that mallet could be troublesome. That might just be a case of paranoia, though.  
  
_Rudolph: If you want, Rudolph show you example one day. Perhaps, Kumiko can be Rudolph’s helper?  


Kumiko: That sounds interesting. But I’ll think about it.  
  
Rudolph: Very well. Rudolph shall search more.   
  
Kumiko: _I’m still confused to why the people who want us to kill each other so badly are giving us all this space…_  
  
*examine the toys*  
  
Kumiko: _The amount of toys here is a little overwhelming. I’m not even sure which one to look at first.  
  
_Asougi: *stares*  
  
Kumiko: What are you looking at?  
  
Asougi: Your temptations are quaking.  
  
Kumiko: What the-?! Go away!  
  
Asougi: Your inner child is calling to you, Kumiko. *Kumiko’s voice* I wanna play with the action figures!  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Asougi: You gotta lighten up, Kumiko!  
  
*examine the puppets*  
  
Kumiko: _Puppets? I guess it would make sense for them to be here. Probably for some kids puppet show, or something. … Huh? Something about this puppet…  
  
_*Kumiko picks up a puppet of a girl with two giant pigtails. She had long, red nails and was wearing these strange Monokuma hairpins*  
  
Kumiko: _Did… Monokuma make this? What is this? The puppet is wearing hair pins that look like him. I wonder what’s so special about it?  
  
_*Judge Despair comes in and snatches the puppet*  
  
Judge Despair: Gimmie that…   
  
Kumiko: H-hey! I was looking at that!  
  
Judge Despair: This one’s mine. Get your own.  
  
*Judge Despair leaves*  
  
Kumiko: _… … … What was that about?_

*after examining everything*  
  
Kumiko: _That’s everything in here.  
  
_Asougi: What happened with Judge Despair?  
  
Kumiko: There was a particular puppet I found, and he kinda just snatched it from me.  
  
Asougi: Oh? What did it look like?  
  
Kumiko: It was a girl with two giant pigtails. She had long, red nails and was wearing these strange Monokuma hairpins.  
  
Asougi: I see… Probably some stupid design Judge Despair made up. Don’t worry so much.  
  
Kumiko: He does make some pretty dumb things. I did wanna look at it more, but he snatched it before I got the chance.  
  
Asougi: Don’t beat yourself up over it. *Unknown voice (Monokid)* Stop crying over spilt fucking milk already!! We got a search to do!!!

  
Kumiko: What was that voice?  
  
Asougi: That was just something I did during my works.  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph shall stay here. Rudolph appreciates atmosphere. *looks at “toy” box* Well… some things could be better not seen.  
  
Kumiko: I hear ya…   
  
Asougi: I’ll stay here with Russian Santa. You go on ahead!  
  
Kumiko: Alright. Later guys!  
  
Rudolph: Safe searching!

####  **Armory:**

Kumiko: _Phew… it’s pretty hot in here. What is this place?  
  
_*Yuri, Roland, Akio, and Catherine appear*  
  
Yuri: Hell yeah! A smithing room!  
  
Roland: Well, I think the appropriate term is Armory.  
  
Yuri: But there’s a smithing table here.  
  
Roland: Oh. So there is.  
  
Akio: *huff* This is so… dull. *huff* *huff* When are we-?  
  
Roland: Imbecile!  
  
Akio: Gah…   
  
Roland: How about less talking, and more searching? Or perhaps you’d rather do twenty push-ups?  
  
Akio: That… *huff* doesn’t even sound-  
  
Roland: With Catherine on your back?  
  
Akio: W-what?!  
  
Catherine: Zzzzz…. Zzzzz….   
  
Kumiko: Has she been asleep this whole time?  
  
Yuri: Pretty much. Luckily, we have Akio here!  
  
Roland: He was nice enough to carry her all the way here! Isn’t that right, Akio?  
  
Akio: Piss… off…   
  
Kumiko: _So, that’s why he’s out of breath. Roland wasn’t kidding around when he said he’d make Akio work.  
  
_Roland: Now then. Everyone do their share!  
  
Akio: What about Catherine?!

 

Yuri: What about her?  
  
Akio: She’s asleep!!  
  
Roland: She’ll wake up on her own time. She contributes more, despite her sleeping habits.  
  
Akio: But…   
  
Roland: Imbecile! Get to it!!  
  
Akio: …   
  
Yuri: I wanna play around with everything!  
  
Kumiko: Just be careful!  
  
Yuri: No worries! I’m experienced with this stuff!  
  
Kumiko: I was just saying because “you-know-who” made all this.  
  
Yuri: Oh. Right.  
  
Roland: Fret not! We shall search and judge for ourselves! I know you aren’t just sitting there, right Akio?!  
  
Akio: I’m working. I’m working.  
  
Kumiko: _I would say I feel bad, but it’s Akio. What else is there to say?  
  
_*examine the anvil*  
  
Kumiko: _This is probably where the weapons are forged. Looks pretty sturdy, but probably hasn’t been used for a while. In fact, it looks brand new.  
  
_Yuri: I see you got your eye on that!  
  
Kumiko: I’m just curious how you would use it.  
  
Yuri: Once we finish smelting a weapon, we place it here to shape it up. Usually, Blacksmiths use something strong, such as a hammer.  
  
Kumiko: So, you use a weapon to fix up another?  
  
Yuri: No! I would never use weapons! I use my hammer, which is a tool!  
  
Kumiko: S-sorry! So, you use a tool to shape up the weapon?  
  
Yuri: Yup! My trusty hammer was passed down for generations, and forged some of the best weapons known to all of mankind!   
  
Kumiko: *gets excited* Including rocket launchers?  
  
Yuri: What? Eww! No!

  
Kumiko: *disappointment* Awww.  
  
Yuri: I would never sully this hammer into making something like a gun. It’s like… giving a gun to a kid and telling them to have a blast! It’s gross!  
  
Kumiko: _Wouldn’t it be the same for ANY weapon?  
  
_Yuri: Besides, I’m more classic than that. If I made a ranged weapon, it would be bow or crossbow for sure! However… crossbows are hard to put together…   
  
Kumiko: I would think something like that would be no problem for you.  
  
Yuri: Trust me. I would love to say it’s easy for me, but every time I try, I always mess it up somehow. Anyways, my point is… no guns.   
  
Kumiko: Understandable.  
  
*examine the weapon line-up*  
  
Kumiko: _… … … I’m not even sure what to say anymore. I don’t think we’ve gone one search without finding some sort of hazardous item. Now it’s getting ridiculous.  
  
_Roland: For a bastard child, he sure has some refined taste.  
  
Kumiko: You mean the mastermind?  
  
Roland: Look at all these classics! I see the scratch marks from here! No doubt that these were used in battles fought long ago.  
  
Kumiko: The variety is definitely something to admire. My biggest concern is the environment they’re in.  
  
Roland: Very true. Someone could easily take one of these weapons for their own twisted manner.  
  
*Monokuma hops out of the oven and appears in a suit of armor*  
  
Monokuma: Halt, citizens! For I have brought news for you all!  
  
Roland: You look ridiculous…   
  
Monokuma: Art thou not satisfied? I am but another version of you, but stronger!  
  
Kumiko: That sounds like a really overused joke.   
  
Monokuma: Tis not the time for your obsessively rude statements. Allow me to shed some light on your day.  
  
Roland: I don’t even talk like that!  
  
Kumiko: Speak english please…   
  
Monokuma: For your information, that’s old english. So, I’m technically not wrong.  
  
Kumiko: Whatever. What do you wanna tell us?

  
Monokuma: *removes the armor* Just wanna tell you guys that this lineup is only for display! None of these weapons are actually real.  
  
Roland: I knew it was too good to be true.  
  
Monokuma: That’s good news for you, right? I mean, you don’t have to worry about someone taking something from here and using it! I mean, look at the latest model of the Unholy Spear, Gungnir!!  
  
Roland: We understand…   
  
Kumiko: So… what’s the point in it?  
  
Monokuma: It’s an Armory! It makes it look nice! You ever hear of good home design?  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Roland: That’s something I don’t see you excelling in for some reason.  
  
Monokuma: Then you clearly haven’t been on this boat.  
  
Kumiko: _We really don’t wanna be…  
  
_Monokuma: Anyways, these are just display! So, try not to mess it up, kay? If you do, well… meh. That would suck.  
  
*Monokuma hops back into the kiln and leaves*  
  
Roland: I got all excited for nothing. It’s all forgery.   
  
Kumiko: Isn’t… that what this place is?  
  
Roland: … … You know what I mean.  
  
*talk to Catherine*  
  
Kumiko: Hey, Catherine?  
  
Catherine: Zzzz… Zzzz…   
  
Kumiko: Umm…   
  
Catherine: Zzzz… Zzzz…   
  
Kumiko: _… Guess I’m not getting a response from her…_  
  
*examine the smelting oven*  
  
Kumiko: _Is that an oven? This is probably used for the weapons, but how?  
  
_Yuri: Careful!   
  
Kumiko: Ah!  
  
Yuri: Sorry. I had to yell at Akio earlier not to touch that, too.  
  
Akio: Why are you bringing me into this?  
  
Yuri: Stop slacking off, and get back to work!!  
  
Akio: … And here I thought Haruka was bossy…   
  
Yuri: That guy, I swear.  
  
Kumiko: So… about the oven?  
  
Yuri: The smelting oven is used for smelting weapons. Mainly to retain the shape of the weapon placed inside. It usually takes a good few hours to retain the shape, but all well worth it when it’s finished.  
  
Kumiko: You really have a knack for this kind of thing, huh?  
  
Yuri: It’s my life. One thing, though. The smelting oven is suuuper hot, so I would not recommend ever putting your bare hand near it.   
  
Kumiko: How hot does it usually get?  
  
Yuri: About… 1250°C.  
  
Kumiko: WHOA! That’s like…. 2000°F!  
  
Yuri: Yeah. Pretty hot. That’s why I have these gloves on at all times!  
  
Kumiko: Without them, you’d probably be short a couple of hands.  
  
Yuri: Most likely.  
  
Akio: Not like he’s using them at the-  
  
Yuri: Is that complaining I hear?   
  
Akio: …   
  
Yuri: Can you believe this guy?  
  
Kumiko: Seriously.  
  
*talk to Yuri*  
  
Yuri: This place is amazing! Just look at all this medieval supplies!  
  
Kumiko: Hey, Yuri? I wanted to ask you something out of curiosity.  
  
Yuri: Huh? What’s up, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: Did… something happen between you and Roland? You two were acting really weird during the trial.   
  
Yuri: …   
  
Kumiko: Even now, Roland is acting kind of weird when I mention your name.  
  
Yuri: Well… personally, I’d rather not get into it…   
  
Kumiko: Does it have to do with the rumors?  
  
Yuri: …   
  
Kumiko: Sorry. I won’t ask again.  
  
Yuri: It’s not like I wanna keep it a secret from you. I just… don’t know how I feel about talking about it yet…   
  
Kumiko: Honestly, take your time. It’s understandable when the mastermind is blackmailing us.  
  
Yuri: I know, right…? Unbelievable.   
  
Kumiko: Anyways, you come talk to us when you’re ready. Don’t rush it!  
  
Yuri: Thank you, Kumiko. I appreciate a woman like you! You listen, rather than make conclusions!  
  
Kumiko: No problem! _Yuri really isn’t sure about talking about this rumor. I’m really curious, but I can’t force him to talk about it. I’ll just have to give him some time.  
  
_*after examining everything*  
  
Kumiko: _Despite how big this room is, I don’t see anything here that sticks out. If anything, it would be best to check somewhere else.  
  
_Roland: Find anything, yet?  
  
Kumiko: No, sadly. I might go somewhere else for now.  
  
Roland: No worries! We’ll be searching here for a while! Besides, Yuri really enjoys it here.  
  
Yuri: Hey, Roland! Want me to upgrade your sword? I just need two plates!  
  
Roland: Ummm… I’ll think about it!  
  
Kumiko: He really enjoys his work, doesn’t he?  
  
Roland: Ermm… yeah… that Yuri does…   
  
Kumiko: Are… you okay?  
  
Roland: Y-yeah. I’m good. A-Akio! Did you find anything, slacker?!  
  
Akio: You think I’ll magically find something in a matter of minutes?  
  
Catherine: Zzzz…   
  
Akio: You should consider having her do something.  
  
Roland: I’ll worry about it when you get to it!  
  
Akio: Whatever…   
  
Roland: Anyways, good luck on your search, lady Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Later Roland!   
  
Yuri: Peace, Kumiko!  
  
Kumiko: _I’m still concerned about how Roland’s been acting. I kinda got an answer out of Yuri, but it’s not really enough to understand what’s going on between those two…_  


####  **Printing Press:**

Kumiko: _So many papers and stories. This has to be a printing…… press… Oh.  
  
_*Buck appears*  
  
Buck: …   
  
Kumiko: You okay, Buck?  
  
Buck: I’m good… I’m just… thinkin’...   
  
Kumiko: I can imagine…   
  
Buck: Do you think she would’ve liked this place?  
  
Kumiko: Buck…   
  
Buck: I guess I can type up letters here.  
  
Kumiko: Letters? To who?  
  
Buck: A friend of mine. I don’t see her anymore, so I write to her once in a while. Honestly, I’d be damned if she could read my horrible handwritin’.  
  
Kumiko: Sounds like you’re really close to her.  
  
Buck: I sometimes wish she had a better role-model.   
  
Kumiko: Were you her guardian, or something?  
  
Buck: You can say that.   
  
Kumiko: You don’t seem like a bad role-model. You just…well…   
  
Buck: Well…?  
  
Kumiko: H-here. Let’s look around for clues.  
  
Buck: Yeah. Sure.  
  
Kumiko: _This person seems really important to Buck. He mentioned her in the class trial before, but I’m not sure who he’s talking about. I hope he reunites with her soon.  
  
_*examine the typewriter*  
  
Kumiko: _A typewriter? This looks really old school, but I guess whatever gets the job done.  
  
_Buck: Hmm…   
  
Kumiko: What are you thinking, Buck?  
  
Buck: I might try to use this.  
  
Kumiko: For typing letters?  
  
Buck: Like I said, my handwrittin’ is terrible. It would be better to use this, than write letters that don’t come out right.   
  
Kumiko: Well, if it helps you, then I guess it wouldn’t be so bad.  
  
Buck: Suppose so…   
  
Kumiko: Buck? I’m sorry…   
  
Buck: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: Everything must be hard for you right now. I just want you to know that I’m here for you.  
  
Buck: Don’t sweat it. Besides, the sooner we get off this boat, the sooner we can forget about all this madness.  
  
Kumiko: I agree. So, you’ll probably come here often, huh?  
  
Buck: Most likely. I wanna make more letters to my friend, and this is the best way for me to do it.  
  
Kumiko: _Come to think of it, how would Buck even send those letters? I doubt Judge Despair and Monokuma would let him do that, and the overboard rule also makes it kind of difficult. … Well, if it makes him happy, then I won’t question it._  
  
*examine the stories*  
  
Kumiko: This is a lot of newspapers.  
  
Buck: I ain’t cleanin’ them.  
  
Kumiko: I’m kind of curious. *picks up one of the stories* What is this?  
  
“ _The chaos continues. The dastardly leader known as “Kasumi” continues their rampage through the town. It is not known what their intended goal is, but the army they have created is growing by the day. We are unable to get a hold of Kasumi’s motives, or who they are but we shall keep you updated with more news to come based on the “Ultimate World Dominator.” This is Satomi Toru, signing off!”  
  
_Buck: …   
  
Kumiko: Satomi… wrote this?  
  
Buck: Kasumi… I’ve heard that name before.   
  
Kumiko: _Kasumi… The Ultimate World Dominator?! There was someone like this? Who were they?  
  
_Buck: … This might be forged.  
  
Kumiko: You think so?  
  
Buck: Remember, Satomi did write some forged stories before. That was after our break up.  
  
Kumiko: I mean… that’s true, but…   
  
*Monokuma jumps out of the printing press and appears*  
  
Monokuma: Do I have to go over this again?!  
  
Buck: Go over what?  
  
Kumiko: You again…   
  
Monokuma: Sheesh. I seriously have to tell you guys this again?  
  
Buck: Stop beatin’ around the bush, and say it!!  
  
Monokuma: All stories on this boat are 100% legitimate. Whether in the Political Office, or in this Printing Press room, the stories are full-proof.  
  
Kumiko: So, the story about this “World Dominator” is…   
  
Buck: I kinda don’t wanna believe you.  
  
Monokuma: I’m not saying you have to believe me. I’m just stating facts is all!  
  
Kumiko: So… what is this story?  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuhuuu!   
  
Buck: What’s so funny?!  
  
Monokuma: I’ll let you figure that one out!   
  
Buck: Just tell us, already!  
  
Kumiko: I don’t think we’ll get an answer out of him, Buck.  
  
Buck: Grrr….   
  
Monokuma: Don’t worry! At least you got something to remember Satomi by, right?  
  
Buck: YOU ROTTEN-!!!  
  
Monokuma: AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!   
  
*Monokuma jumps back in the printing press and disappears*  
  
Buck: … Coward.  
  
Kumiko: Don’t let him get to you.  
  
Buck: I know, but he’s really annoyin’.  
  
Kumiko: I understand that. _I wonder who this Kasumi person is. They sound dangerous. More importantly, what were their true motives? … … It probably isn’t that important, but I guess that’s just another mystery on the pile, huh?_  
  
*examine the printing press*  
  
Kumiko: _This looks like it’s used to print the stories. At least, that’s what I would assume. … … Satomi would’ve really liked this, too. I only wish she was here to see it all. She would probably explain to me how this machine works and what not. … … Satomi… we’ll get through this killing game. Just you wait!_  
  
*examine the trash can*  
  
Kumiko: _This trash can is marked. What does it say? … *reads the label* … … “Buck Harrington”?  
  
_Buck: What’s up, Kumiko? Find anythin’?  
  
Kumiko: This trash can has your name on it.  
  
Buck: It does?  
  
Kumiko: Looks like it.  
  
Buck: Why would it have my name on it?  
  
*Monokuma’s head pops out of the trash can*  
  
Monokuma: Ah! I see you’ve found a station befitting of you!  
  
Buck: S-station?! This trash can?!  
  
Monokuma: I mean, you sell garbage all the time, right? We figured that giving you this tiny station would make you feel right at home!  
  
Kumiko: So… you’re calling Buck garbage.  
  
Buck: If anythin’, you look more suited for the role. Hey, you blend right in!  
  
Monokuma: … … … I’m offended.  
  
Kumiko: We don’t care.  
  
Monokuma: Well, since Satomi isn’t exactly here, Buck will probably have this whole station to himself.  
  
Buck: …   
  
Monokuma: It’s either that, or the trash can. Doesn’t matter to me! At least you can make counter-fits with the printing press!  
  
Buck: Do I look like a fuckin’ criminal?!  
  
Monokuma: Ummm… maybe a little bit.  
  
*Monokuma drops back in the trash can and disappears*  
  
Buck: … …   
  
Kumiko: You okay?  
  
Buck: Yeah. I’m alright. If anythin’, I’m not lettin’ this room go to waste.  
  
Kumiko: I see… _Buck is very passionate about the printing press room. Then again, it’s kinda easy to see why…  
  
_*after examining everything*  
  
Kumiko: _… … Nothing here. It just looks like a good room for typing up stories.  
  
_Buck: …   
  
Kumiko: Still thinking?  
  
Buck: Nah. I’ve decided to stay here for a bit. I wanna try to learn that typewriter, so I can improve my letter writin’.  
  
Kumiko: Determined, huh?  
  
Buck: Yes. I wanna make letters to my friend, even though they don’t go far.  
  
Kumiko: Then… what’s the point?  
  
Buck: Kumiko, sometimes you do things for the hell of it. You don’t need a reason. Just sheer will and determination.  
  
Kumiko: If you say so.  
  
Buck: Hey. Since I won’t be usin’ this pen, how about-?  
  
Kumiko: No thanks! Bye!  
  
Buck: What the-?! Come back! This pen is legendary! … … Dammit.  
  
Kumiko: _… … He really needs to cut that out. Still, I’m glad he’s in high spirits right now._   


####  **Sauna:**

Kumiko: What’s this room?  
  
*Emilia, Maya, Haruka and Mariana appear*  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Kumiko: Haruka?!  
  
Haruka: … Are you… here for the sauna, too?  
  
Kumiko: S-sauna?  
  
Emilia: This room here contains a sauna. A few of us were thinking of going later.  
  
Kumiko: In… here?  
  
Mariana: Would you wanna come, Kumiko?  
  
Maya: Oooh! Join us, Kumiko! I promise Sampson won’t be with us! He may be stingy, but he has manners! … … … Well, it’s true!  
  
Haruka: I… was also thinking of joining this activity, too.  
  
Emilia: What do you say, Kumiko?   
  
Kumiko: Umm… give me a minute. *walks away from the group and glows red* _Is… Emilia testing me? If we’re all in the sauna, then… we’ll only have towels on… oh god, the features… ooooh my goodness… Get it together, Kumiko! They’re your friends! You can’t do that to them!  
  
_*Judge Despair walks up to Kumiko*   
  
Judge Despair: Trouble in Lala Land?  
  
Kumiko: Ah! G-go away!  
  
Judge Despair: I see that glimmer in your eyes, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: H-hah?!  
  
Judge Despair: I know. All those ladies there are gonna be stripped down to nothing but towels. Imagine jotting down all those “details” in your head. I’m sure you must have a favorite feature. Riiiiight?  
  
Kumiko: *turns a bright red*  
  
Judge Despair: You can’t hide a secret from me. I know you, Kumiko. Give into your temptations. Go and live a little. Make an experience out of this day!   
  
Kumiko: _W-what… do I do….? My legs are so weak at the thought of those “details”..._ Why are you even here? _  
  
_Judge Despair: I’m just giving a slight push in the right direction. No need to thank me.  
  
*Judge Despair walks away*  
  
Kumiko: … … *goes back to the group*  
  
Emilia: Oh. You’re back. Did you make a decision?  
  
Kumiko: Well…   
  
Go with them  
Don’t go with them  
  
Select “Go with them”  
  
Kumiko: Y-yeah. Sure. I’ll go.  
  
Maya: Wooohoooooo! Ladies day!  
  
Mariana: I’ll see if Catherine would be down to join us!  
  
Kumiko: _CATHERINE, TOO?!  
  
_Haruka: This is an opportunity to relax my nerves. I… really need it.  
  
Kumiko: Hey, Haruka?  
  
Haruka: Not now.  
  
Kumiko: _She’s still mad.  
  
_Emilia: Well, we’ll gather here once the search is over.  
  
Haruka: Agreed.  
  
Mariana: Alrighty!  
  
Maya: Kay, kay!!  
  
*Everyone leaves, except for Emilia*  
  
Kumiko: … Emilia?  
  
Emilia: *glares* I’m watching you.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?!  
  
Emilia: … Perv.  
  
Kumiko: Am not!  
  
Emilia: Hehe.  
  
*Emilia leaves*  
  
Kumiko: _What’s with Emilia and calling me a perv? I don’t perv on women’s features! … … … Did I just say that?_

 

Select “Don’t go with them”  
  
Kumiko: N-no. Sorry. I… don’t feel so good.  
  
Emilia: Oh. Sorry to hear that.  
  
Maya: Awwww.. Lame. I hope you feel better, Kumiko!  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Kumiko: Haruka?  
  
Haruka: Not now.  
  
Kumiko: _She’s still mad.  
  
_Mariana: Well, we’re probably gonna finish this search up, so we can go!  
  
Emilia: Sounds like a plan.  
  
Kumiko: Have fun.  
  
Maya: Bye-bye!  
  
Mariana: Later, Kumiko!  
  
Emilia: Take care.  
  
Haruka: …   
  
*Everyone leaves*  
  
Kumiko: … … _It’s not like I don’t want to, but… ugh. I can’t do that to them. They’re my friends. It was a tempting offer though… … … What am I saying?!  
  
_*after searching all the rooms*  
  
Akio: Kumiko.   
  
Kumiko: Akio? What are you doing here?  
  
Akio: Roland told me to get you. *mumbles* Filthy little gremlin.  
  
Kumiko: Roland? What does he need?  
  
Akio: Apparently, Yuri found something. He wants everyone to gather in the dining area to have a look.  
  
Kumiko: _Yuri found something? Was it the hidden item Monokuma mentioned?  
  
_Akio: Well? Let’s go! I don’t need Roland giving me any more of a headache than he already has.  
  
Kumiko: I’m coming. _I gotta check this out. However, I’m still scared to find out what it is… … But if it’s a clue to getting off this boat, then it’s best if I see it for myself.  
  
_

####  **The Hidden Item**

  
Kumiko: _Looks like everyone is gathered back at the dining area. Including…  
  
_*Everyone appears, including Haruka*  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Mariana: So, Yuri. What is this thing you found?  
  
Yuri: Just telling you guys now… It’s… not exactly what I was expecting.  
  
Buck: You called us all here, right? Show us what it is!  
  
Roland: Patience. Yuri, if you would…  
  
Yuri: I was looking around the Armory a little more thoroughly, and I ended up finding this.  
  
*Yuri pulls out a jar with what appears to be fortune cookies*  
  
Kumiko: Fortune cookies?  
  
Emilia: That’s what they look like.  
  
Asougi: Is this… the hidden item?  
  
Catherine: I would think we would have to open them. They usually have some writing inside.   
  
Maya: Oooh! Let’s all take one!  
  
Yuri: You sound… awfully excited for this…   
  
Maya: I’ve always been a fan of opening fortune cookies! Sampson can pull the fortune out without breaking the cookie! I could never figure that out.  
  
Akio: Let’s just see what’s inside of these cursed cookies. My body is still aching from all this work I did.  
  
Roland: Your body ended up getting sore from that? Man you’re weak. I can whip you into shape, if you wish!  
  
Akio: No. Thank you.  
  
Rudolph: What is with cookies?   
  
Yuri: Not sure, but maybe we should all take one and see what we get.  
  
Asougi: That’s probably what the mastermind wants.  
  
Emilia: What makes you think that?  
  
Asougi: This might be the hidden items he was talking about. And if it is, this might be bad news.  
  
Catherine: We’ll never know for sure if we don’t have a look.  
  
Buck: I personally don’t trust it, but… I guess curiosity is gettin’ the best of me.  
  
Kumiko: Alright. Let’s make a vote then. That might make things a little fair.  
  
Emilia: If you guys don’t want to open these cookies, then raise your hands.

 

*Roland, Akio, Haruka, Asougi, and Mariana raise their hands*  
  
Emilia: Alright. Who does want to open them.  
  
*Everyone else raises their hands*  
  
Emilia: Majority rules.  
  
Kumiko: _I’m surprised so many people wanna open them. I guess curiosity is a cruel beast.  
  
_Roland: Why would you guys ever wish to open something from that fiend?! Especially you, Yuri!  
  
Yuri: I’m not sure… My hunch is telling me that opening them might not be a bad idea.  
  
Roland: Are you serious?! You already know who made them! It’s so clear what they are!  
  
Asougi: Roland is right. You guys can open them. However, I refuse to take part.  
  
Emilia: That’s fine. For those who voted against it, you don’t have to open them.  
  
Mariana: Sorry… I just don’t wanna get caught in the killing game again…   
  
Haruka: This is absolutely foolish. Why would you even consider this?  
  
Emilia: One way, or another, the mastermind will deliver the information in these cookies to us. Rather we open them or not, it really doesn’t matter. It’s better if we all just stick together and see what he has in store for us.  
  
Haruka: Absurd.   
  
Kumiko: Well, should we open them?  
  
Buck: Yeah. Let’s do it. I’m achin’ to know what’s gonna happen next.  
  
Emilia: Alright. Everyone who’s with us, take one from the jar, and we’ll see what happens.  
  
Roland: …   
  
Yuri: It’ll be alright, Roland.   
  
Akio: And how would you know that?  
  
Yuri: It’s a hunch I have, okay? Don’t antagonize me about it.  
  
Akio: Do what you want. I won’t sit here and watch.   
  
*Akio leaves*   
  
Kumiko: Hey! Hold on!  
  
Emilia: Leave him.   
  
Kumiko: But…   
  
Emilia: If he doesn’t want to watch, that’s on him. Let’s see what’s in these things.  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph is usually fan of cookies, but not these ones. However, Rudolph shall take risk!  
  
Catherine: It’s like Emilia said. The mastermind would probably deliver this information to us one way, or another.  
  
Maya: I wanna see my fortune! Let’s open them, already!!  
  
Asougi: Don’t say I didn’t warn you…   
  
Emilia: Alright. Open them now.  
  
Kumiko: _Everyone took and opened one cookie each. What we found… was a little unexpected._ Huh? It just says… America?  
  
Emilia: Mine also has a country on it.  
  
Catherine: Same here.  
  
Yuri: But why? This is a little strange.  
  
Buck: Did everyone get a country?  
  
Maya: Man. Sampson, why didn’t you tell me it would be this boring?  
  
Rudolph: But what is meaning? Why is country names on papers?  
  
Roland: Is it really all just countries?  
  
Yuri: Yeah. See?  
  
Roland: … … But why?  
  
Mariana: There had to be some meaning behind this. Right?  
  
Haruka: It’s a little ominous. But knowing where they came from…   
  
*Judge Despair appears, while Monokuma pops out of a pipe of sorts*   
  
Judge Despair: Ahhh! Nothing like a good motive to start out one’s day, am I right?  
  
Kumiko: This… is the motive?  
  
Monokuma: That’s riiight! If you didn’t already notice, each fortune cookie contains the name of a country.   
  
Judge Despair: By successfully getting away with a murder, you will be granted the right to take over the country listed on that fortune.  
  
Emilia: Taking over a country? Really?  
  
Monokuma: Yup! If you aren’t satisfied with your choice, then we have a special bonus for you!   
  
Judge Despair: If you kill someone, you’re privileged to take their fortune and take even more countries! However, you are limited to those that are murdered, not those who get executed.  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhhuu! Pretty cool, huh? But remember, you have to get away with the crime, first!  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Emilia: …   
  
Asougi: This is very disappointing.    
  
Monokuma: What?! What do you mean disappointing?!   
  
Catherine: I must say… this motive is rather… weak.  
  
Haruka: I expected something serious, but this is just laziness at its finest.   
  
Yuri: See, Roland? My hunch was right!  
  
Roland: I suppose it was. This was… not what I was expecting whatsoever.   
  
Judge Despair: Hey! I put some serious work into that motive!  
  
Emilia: Did you put your “heart” and “soul” into it?  
  
Judge Despair: Go fuck yourself, you four-eyed beanie head! Why don’t you take that stupid thing off? It looks stupid!  
  
Emilia: Why not take the hoodie off? It makes you look ridiculous… Oh, right. You’re too afraid to show your face.  
  
Judge Despair: … … … I get no respect around here.  
  
Monokuma: Well, this was… something?  
  
Judge Despair: Well, someone is bound to break from this. It hasn’t failed me yet, and it won’t now.   
  
Kumiko: We get it. Your motives are so scary…   
  
Judge Despair: Trust me. You won’t say that when one of your friends is dead once again.  
  
Monokuma: That’s the spirit, Judge!  
  
Judge Despair: Shut the hell up. I’m going. Gonna play my G-Box tonight.  
  
*Judge Despair leaves*  
  
Monokuma: Well… if you guys want, you can eat the cookies. They were just there for the motive.  
  
Haruka: Go away.  
  
Monokuma: Don’t tell me what to do!  
  
Judge Despair: MONOKUMA! GET OVER HERE!  
  
Monokuma: C-coming!  
  
*A pipe appears under Monokuma and he goes in to leave*  
  
Kumiko: _… … This was the motive? If that’s the case, then I don’t think we have much to worry about.  
  
_Emilia: I guess we got it easy this time.  
  
Asougi: I kinda over-estimated him. I really thought it would be worse.  
  
Haruka: I won’t lie. I was feeling a little worried that it might’ve been similar to the rumor motive.  
  
Maya: WOOOHOOOOO! Bad motives are the best motives! Right, Sampson?  
  
Buck: You’re tellin’ me. I can write my letters in peace now.  
  
Rudolph: Buck writes letters?  
  
Buck: Well, yeah. It’s a pass time.   
  
Yuri: Now we don’t have to worry about killing each other! Isn’t that great?  
  
Roland: …   
  
Yuri: Roland?  
  
Roland: W-wha? Oh. Yeah. Sure is.  
  
Kumiko: You okay, Roland?  
  
Roland: I’m okay. I’m happy. I just… don’t know how to express it.  
  
Yuri: You can smile like this! Or just make a silly face! *pulls the sides of his lips and sticks his tongue out*  
  
Roland: Oh, Yuri. You certainly are a card. But I feel I should tell you what the army did to make each other smile. THEY WRESTLE!  
  
Yuri: You asked for it!  
  
Buck: I don’t think you guys should- WAH! NOT ME!!   
  
*Yuri tackles Buck and clashes with Roland with Buck in front*  
  
Mariana: Oh my goodness! Buck! He might need treatment!  
  
Buck: Ahhh….   
  
Roland: Uhh… you okay?  
  
Buck: Might need some help…   
  
Yuri: We got you, buddy!  
  
Roland: I must say, you tanked that better than Akio would’ve.  
  
Buck: Th-thanks…   
  
Kumiko: _We needed this. A little bit of enjoyment during this crazy boat trip. The trip itself sure isn’t the greatest thing in the world, but I’m glad we’re able to move past all the trauma we had to put up with. Shortly after we scraped Buck off the floor, we went our separate ways and I ended up going back to my room.  
  
_*Back in Kumiko’s room*  
  
*if yes to the Sauna invite*  


####  **Sauna Scene:**

  
Kumiko: _It’s time. Deep breathes Kumiko. Calm down. It’s only a Sauna day. There’s nothing special about this. You’re just gonna be with all your friends relaxed, calm, tamed… … …  
  
_*In the sauna, Kumiko sits there in only a towel with a glimmer in her eyes*  
  
Kumiko: _In heaven…  
  
_*Emilia, Mariana, Maya, Haruka, and Catherine are all in the sauna sitting across from one another. All of which are only wearing towels around their bodies. Emilia and Mariana have towels on their heads*  
  
Haruka: Ahhhh… This is nice…   
  
Mariana: I can’t believe that we have this to ourselves…   
  
Catherine: I agree… the heat feels so… relaxing… Zzzz….   
  
Haruka: Don’t fall asleep, Catherine. No one’s gonna drag you out of here. You’ll probably end up cooked alive.  
  
Maya: The steam makes me so tingly… Hmmhmmhmmmhmmm… I feel so relaxed…   
  
Kumiko: *thinking fast* _Mariana has that posture and perfect body figure. Haruka’s definitely in the leg department. Emilia has equal and promising features all around. Catherine is down with the thickness… above and below.. Maya… Oooohohoho! Maya has the best features. The figure. The low-view. The scenery in the front. Oh goodness. I cannot contain myself!!!  
  
_*Emilia punches Kumiko*  
  
Kumiko: OW! What was that for?!  
  
Emilia: I saw that.  
  
Kumiko: Saw what?!  
  
Emilia: *sigh* Oh, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: *pouts while still blushing*  
  
Maya: Kumiko? You look red. Is the sauna making you tingly, too?  
  
Kumiko: Y-yeah, sure. That’s it.  
  
Emilia: *snort*  
  
Kumiko: *teeth clenched* Be quiet, Emilia.  
  
Mariana: Let’s just relax guys… This is as relaxed as we can get right now…   
  
Catherine: Zzzz… Zzzz…   
  
Maya: Didn’t you hear a word Haruka said?!  
  
Catherine: Didn’t you hear what Mariana said?  
  
Haruka: She got you there, Maya. Well played, Catherine.  
  
Maya: Oooof!!  Women, I swear!   
  
Mariana: But… we’re all women.  
  
Maya: They are just the worst, am I right?!  
  
Emilia: Tell me about it.  
  
Kumiko: What are you saying, Emilia?!  
  
Emilia: Why are you getting mad?  
  
Kumiko: Mmmmmm…   
  
Emilia: Hehehehe!  
  
Kumiko: _After spending some time relaxing in the sauna, we all got dressed, went out separate ways, and returned to our rooms.  
  
_*Back in Kumiko’s room*

 

Kumiko: _… We certainly have a lot more to do on this boat now. I guess the mastermind really knows how to keep us from getting bored. However, that motive he gave was really… pointless… I guess that just means we have one less thing to worry about. With that being the case, there’s only one thing to do at a time like this. Time to go see what everyone is doing!_

  
**_Free Time_**  
Unavailable: Haruka and Roland

####  **Night Time:**

*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*  
  
*The monitor turns on and Judge Despair sits there playing video games*  
  
Judge Despair: Have you guys ever played Call of Warfare 5? This game sucks ass. There’s four other games in this series, and it’s all the same shit. Honestly, can you believe these people? Can’t they come up with something new? I hate to ask so many questions, but fuck is this game bad. Anyways, the time is 10 P.M. That means night time. I’m sure you guys get the gist at this point. No dining area. No pool. All that shazz. Alright! Good night everyone, and may your urges to kill rise!   
  
*The monitor turns off*  
  
Kumiko: _He’s really getting into video games. That’s really out of the blue, but whatever. I have people to meet, so I better get moving.  
  
_

####  **Night Time Dialogue 1:**

####  **Yuri:**

Kumiko: Hey, Yuri!

  
Yuri: Oh. Sup, Kumiko!  
  
Kumiko: Just heading out for another stroll.  
  
Yuri: Hey. Have you seen Roland? We were supposed to meet each other tonight.  
  
Kumiko: I was wondering why he wasn’t with you…   
  
Yuri: I’ll take that as a no…   
  
Kumiko: I’m sorry.  
  
Yuri: Man. I’ve been out here for like thirty minutes now. Where did he go?  
  
Kumiko: I’m not sure, but I’m sure he’ll pop up!  
  
Yuri: I hope so. We were gonna do some laps around the boat. I don’t wanna skip training with him!  
  
Kumiko: You seem very determined to train with him.  
  
Yuri: Well… yeah. He’s a really great guy, you know? *blushes*  
  
Kumiko: _He got so modest just now.  
  
_Yuri: Anyways, don’t mind me. I’ll probably do some push-ups while I keep waiting.  
  
Kumiko: You sure?  
  
Yuri: You got a stroll to do, right?   
  
Kumiko: I do, but…   
  
Yuri: Don’t worry! I’ll be alright.  
  
Kumiko: … Okay…   
  
Yuri: You look really pale.   
  
Kumiko: The last time I was told that, it was from Katashi…   
  
Yuri: Oh… Well, I’m still here, aren’t I? I just need to do some training with Roland. I just hope he’s okay.  
  
Kumiko: Me too. _Regardless of how bad the motive was this time, we can never be too sure anymore. Four of our friends are gone from what we thought were bad motives. This might be no different. However, that shouldn’t stop us from trying to get through all this._

####  **Akio:**

Akio: … … What are you staring at? Shouldn’t you be in bed?  
  
Kumiko: I should be asking you the same thing. You look terrible.  
  
Akio: My back is killing me from all the work Roland had me do.  
  
Kumiko: _It serves you right for being so mean.  
  
_Akio: Do you have business with me?  
  
Kumiko: I’m just checking up. I was walking by, and I wanted to see how you were doing.  
  
Akio: I don’t need your pity, nor concern.   
  
Kumiko: Well, fine. I won’t ask then.  
  
Akio: Good. I hear the motive was a fluke.  
  
Kumiko: That it was. Who told you?  
  
Akio: Haruka. She came to the Political Office with a bag of ice. She placed it on my back and told me about the motive.  
  
Kumiko: _Haruka did that for him? She must have some sort of concern about him. He says he doesn’t need anyone’s concern, but he gladly accepts it.  
  
_Akio: Anyways, I don’t have time to talk. I just wanted some fresh air before sleeping. Good bye.   
  
*Akio leaves*  
  
Kumiko: _It honestly doesn’t change that he’s a real jerk…_

####  **Maya:**

Maya: Oooh! Kumiko! Wanna see a dead person?  
  
Kumiko: What kind of question is that?!  
  
Maya: *creepypasta face* Well… do you?  
  
Kumiko: AH!  
  
Maya: Just kidding! Hmhmhmhm!  
  
Kumiko: Don’t scare me like that, Maya…   
  
Maya: Chin up, will ya? The motive was bad! And the motives are usually what gets the killing going, right?  
  
Kumiko: _Well, she’s not wrong. So far, every murder was strongly connected to the motive. This might be a lucky break for us. Still, I have my doubts.  
  
_Maya: Soooo, what are you up to, Kumiko? Sampson really wants to know!  
  
Kumiko: I’m just heading for another stroll. How about you guys?  
  
Maya: Sampson wants to go fishing, but I told him no already. … … … There’s a rule, Sampson!!  
  
Kumiko: Don’t break the rules, Sampson.  
  
Maya: Oooh! Can you hear Sampson, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: No, but I feel like I know what he’s saying.  
  
Maya: Ooooh… … … Sampson, don’t make fun of Kumiko’s hair!  
  
Kumiko: _Here we go with my hair again…_

####  **Stargazing:**

*Emilia and Asougi appear*  


Emilia: Hey, Kumiko.   
  
Kumiko: Hey Emilia! Asougi! Glad you can make it!  
  
Asougi: Well, I did make a promise, didn’t I?   
  
Kumiko: That you did.  
  
Asougi: Not that we could’ve done this the other night, since the rain came in and what not.  
  
Kumiko: The rain I got sick in, you mean?  
  
Asougi: Oh yeah, Emilia told me about that. She was pretty worried about you. *Emilia’s voice* I just want her to feel better. *sob*  
  
Emilia: *glares* I don’t sound like that.  
  
Kumiko: Pretty sure it is what you sound like.  
  
Emilia: *glare intensifies*  
  
Kumiko: I’m kidding! Calm down!  
  
Asougi: Careful, Kumiko! She has daggers in her eyes! That could be a potentially deadly murder weapon!  
  
Kumiko: _Emilia already scares me as it is. Don’t put that image in my head._  
  
Emilia: *sigh* Let’s do some stargazing. It might help if we clear our minds a little bit first.  
  
Asougi: Good idea. It’s not everyday that I talk to someone about my corrupt past.  
  
Kumiko: We’ll be here for you every step of the way!  
  
Emilia: Mhm. If you don’t wanna talk about everything in one night, you don’t have to.  
  
Asougi: Let’s star gaze, before we talk about me. I don’t like talking about me in the first place.  
  
Kumiko: Fair enough. _We all sat down on the ship’s deck, while listening to the sound of the ocean’s waves. The stars were as bright as ever… We counted a few constellations tonight. They were changing pretty consistently, but that’s probably because we’re on a moving cruise line. Either way, it was a beautiful sight that we could share together.  
  
_Asougi: I think it’s about time I started talking.  
  
Kumiko: Oh! Sure!  
  
Emilia: So, about this remnant of despair thing?  
  
Asougi: Ah, yes. That. That takes me a few years ago. I guess I’ll start from the beginning. Back in elementary school, I wasn’t exactly the most colorful person in school.   
  
Kumiko: Colorful?  
  
Asougi: Joyful, happy, outgoing.  
  
Kumiko: I see.  
  
Emilia: Go on.  
  
Asougi: I was usually quiet. I had a horrible habit of using other people’s voices when I didn’t intend to. People made fun of me for that habit, since they always thought I was trying to mock people. I stood quiet, that way people couldn’t tell me anything.   
  
Emilia: They made fun of you, because they thought you were making fun of others?  
  
Asougi: I don’t get it, either. Near the end of elementary school, I saw something that changed me. Not to say it was a good thing, but it definitely changed who I was. It was a horrible event. An event that took the lives of many. The biggest, most awful, most horrible event in human history: The Tragedy.  
  
Kumiko: The Tragedy?!  
  
Emilia: I think I read about that. The event caused countless fatalities all over. All of it was caused by some high school girl.  
  
Asougi: That’s right. I never learned her name, but when I saw her, it changed me. She was free. Free from care, society, and the other people around her. She had zero motives. She did what she did, because that’s what she wanted.   
  
Kumiko: But if she didn’t have any motives, then why go through the trouble of causing a horrible event?  
  
Asougi: Beats me.   
  
Emilia: How did it change you, exactly?  
  
Asougi: This is where things got bad for me. That same night, there was a robbery in my house. My mother was injured pretty badly, meanwhile my sister was fatally wounded. I was scared, hiding from the events taking place in front of me. My heart wanted to do something, however, before I knew it, my body was already far from my house. I ran… I ran as far away as possible… I didn’t know what to do…   
  
Kumiko: Asougi…   
  
Emilia: Did your mother ever make it back?  
  
Asougi: I never figured that out. However, something else happened.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Asougi: After realizing my mistakes, I remembered the girl. The girl who made these horrible events happen. How carefree she was. From that moment, I felt it growing… growing like a tapeworm in my stomach. It was uncomforting at first, but at the same time, I already knew… I fell… to despair.  
  
Kumiko: You… didn’t have anyone to go to?  
  
Asougi: There wasn’t anyone. All the people I knew were either evacuated, or dead.  
  
Emilia: That’s horrible. So, when you fell to despair… you…   
  
Asougi: I began my life of crime. The kids around me used to make fun of my voice changes. So, I made that my ultimate weapon. Luring children in with the voice of their mothers, using voices of people’s partners, even the sound of lost dogs.  
  
Kumiko: _How do you even manage that?!  
  
_Asougi: All of them… I took all of their lives. The first murder had me thinking a little bit. And then after that, I felt nothing. I just had this need to keep on doing it. My mind, heart, and body were unresponsive to reason. My only answer… was despair.  
  
Emilia: That’s… a lot of bad.  
  
Asougi: Tell me about it… I wish I could forget it, but that’s not happening. All those people are implanted into my mind. I can never forget the suffering I caused.  
  
Kumiko: Asougi… I’m sorry.  
  
Asougi: That’s what happens when you forget who you are. You become someone else. You become… empty… like me.  
  
Kumiko: That’s not true!  
  
Asougi: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: Okay, sure. You made some mistakes. You even killed for a living, but as of right now, the Asougi we know isn’t a murderer!   
  
Emilia: Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: I’ve seen what murder is, at this point. We all have. That doesn’t change my view on anyone I know. They’re still them, and you’re still you! Even if you were someone else in the past, doesn’t change who you are now!  
  
Asougi: … … You heard my whole story, and you still see my as a close friend?  
  
Kumiko: Of course. That won’t change. That will never change.   
  
Emilia: I agree. We’ve come this far with each other, and we can’t turn our backs on one another now.  
  
Kumiko: Besides, we wanna hear you out. This is the point of this night meeting. We want to listen to each other, and figure everything out. The best way to do that is to make sure we can understand each other. By that, I mean we gotta listen to our differences and see how we can make things work.  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Kumiko: So… Let’s do our best! Even if the odds are against us, we’re gonna get off this boat together! All of us! That’s a promise between the lot of us! We’re gonna get off this crazy boat and hang out somewhere outside of it! I’m not sure where, but somewhere nice!  
  
Emilia: Are you buying, or crying?  
  
Kumiko: W-what do you mean?  
  
Emilia: So cheap…   
  
Kumiko: N-no! I’m not cheap!  
  
Asougi: Hahahahahahaha!  
  
Kumiko: Asougi?  
  
Asougi: *Kumiko’s voice* Since I’m not paying for it, I guess Asougi’s gonna have to!  
  
Kumiko: Sh-shut up!  
  
Emilia: Hahahahaha!  
  
Kumiko: *pout*  
  
Asougi: You guys are something else. Anyways, I have more, but I think I’ll share it another time.  
  
Kumiko: That’s fair. You did your fair share.  
  
Emilia: And we’ll be here to listen to you more. We only want to hear you out.  
  
Kumiko: And don’t be afraid to tell us anything. We’re friends. Always remember that.  
  
Asougi: I will. Thank you. Both of you.  
  
Kumiko: _After Asougi finished, we all got up and went our separate ways. I ended up going back to my room.  
  
_*Kumiko’s room*  
  
Kumiko: _Yeah. I just know things will be okay. We’re gonna get off this crazy boat together. We won’t let this killing game get to us anymore. Together, we’ll make a future for all of us! A future with a story to tell! A story… to share with everyone… *yawns* As I was talking, I suddenly found myself closing my eyes. Eventually, I fell sound asleep._

 

####  **Monokuma Theater!**

Monokuma: For those who suffer from depression, do I have a cure for you! I call it… shitposting! That’s right! And it’s super easy to do, too! Say you come home from a bad day of school, and all you wanna do is forget all about it! What do you do? Go for a drink? Smoke a joint? Maybe even break stuff? Not anymore! Now you can make yourself laugh with the simplest of demeanors! Just take an image of one of your favorite characters doing some sort of pose, put words on it that fit the picture, and wahlah! A masterpiece is born! Soon you’ll have everyone on the internet reposting it, however, it’s not because of how silly the picture is, but it’s because of the meaning that’s behind this image! That’s how you get them to laugh. People already know how true some of these statements can be, but adding an image with an appropriate action can make it worth millions of reposts! Just imagine hitting a million in one day from one picture. That is the truest form of curing depression!   


####  **Daytime:**

*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*  
  
*The monitor turns on and Monokuma appears cleaning bags of chips*  
  
Monokuma: Nrrrrg. This is an announcement from the SS Despair Killing Getaway. The time is 7 A.M. That means nighttime is over. Judge Despair made a pretty big mess last night. Would it kill him to at least throw out some of these bags of chips? Apparently his gaming is turning him into a complete slob. Ugh. I can’t stand it! Well, anyways, he’s off doing something right now. Not sure what, but at this point, I don’t care. I’ll care when he cleans up after himself for once. Sheesh. I hope you’re hearing this, Judge!! I’m calling you out!   
  
*the monitor turns off*  
  
Kumiko: _Wow. Monokuma’s really mad. I mean, I wouldn’t be very happy if someone left my place in a big mess. … … Who am I kidding? Why do I care what Monokuma is dealing with? I gotta go and meet everyone.  
  
_*Kumiko gets up and heads to the lobby*

####  **Morning Dialogue 2:**

####  **Buck:**

Buck: Mornin’ Kumiko!  
  
Kumiko: Morning, Buck!  
  
Buck: Have you had trouble sleepin’?  
  
Kumiko: I’m not buying anything from you.  
  
Buck: I’m not-! Why does everyone assume that?!  
  
Kumiko: *stare*  
  
Buck: Alright. Don’t look at me like that. I get it. Seriously, have you had trouble sleepin’? Cuz I have.  
  
Kumiko: Why’s that?  
  
Buck: It’s this uneasy feelin’ goin’ through me. Not sure how to feel bout it, but I feel like somethin’ is amiss.   
  
Kumiko: The motive isn’t really a problem, so why the sudden paranoia?  
  
Buck: Not sure. Maybe I’m just hungry.  
  
Kumiko: Same here, honestly.   
  
Buck: That’s why I got these amazin’ instant noodles here! Makes your skin baby smooth for life!  
  
Kumiko: … … There’s spiders on them, Buck.  
  
Buck: They make the material fresh!  
  
Kumiko: … … … *sigh* Don’t change Buck.  
  
Buck: That was… an unexpected response.

####  **Haruka:**

Kumiko: … …   
  
Haruka: …. … … I guess this silence must cease eventually.   
  
Kumiko: …!  
  
Haruka: I do not wish to take my anger out on you, Kumiko. Lately, my emotions are really getting the best of me. Please understand that. I did not think you were wrong for defending your friend. I just… feel this strong hatred towards what Asougi did.  
  
Kumiko: What… did he do exactly?  
  
Haruka: A question I shall answer another time.   
  
Kumiko: Understandable.  
  
Haruka: So… umm… how have you been?  
  
Kumiko: Good?  
  
Haruka: Good.   
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Haruka: Well, I must be going now.  
  
Kumiko: You’re not coming to the dining area?  
  
Haruka: Not today. I must vent out some of my emotions. If I don’t, then I’ll only feel spite with the group.  
  
Kumiko: _It’s good to see that Haruka is dealing with her problems, at least. It’s also nice to hear her talking to me again. It’s not much, but I guess it’s a start.  
  
_Haruka: I leave the group to you and Emilia. Good luck.  
  
Kumiko: Thanks. Later, Haruka!  
  
*Haruka leaves*  


####  **Rudolph:**

Rudolph: Happy mornings to you, Kumiko!  
  
Kumiko: How are you, Rudolph?  
  
Rudolph: Never better! Toy workshop works like dream! Not fan of “toy” box, but Rudolph found way to ignore.   
  
Kumiko: How’d you do that?  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph flip upside-down.  
  
Kumiko: I guess that’s one way of doing it.  
  
Rudolph: Bear has some nerve to put such thing in toy workshop.  
  
Kumiko: There’s nothing we can do about that, sadly. He would probably just put it back.  
  
Rudolph: Is ashame. But bear does not touch if is in the same room. No matter what position, it stays put.  
  
Kumiko: Makes it easier for you, huh?  
  
Rudolph: Is truly a blessing. Rudolph craves for food, so Rudolph will find dining area.  
  
Kumiko: Alright! I’ll meet you there!  
  
Rudolph: Very well! Be on best behavior, Kumiko!  
  
*Rudolph leaves*  
  
Kumiko: _Regardless of the conditions he has to meet, Rudolph is making the most of his time in the toy workshop. I’m glad we’re all getting some enjoyment out of this crazy boat trip._

####  **Dining Area Meeting 2:**

Kumiko: _Is it me, or is there less people here than usual?  
  
_*Everyone but Haruka, Yuri and Roland appear*  
  
Akio: I was wondering why it was so quiet. The two loudmouth musketeers aren’t here.  
  
Mariana: That’s a little concerning. I hope nothing bad happened to them.  
  
Buck: No need to worry. I’m sure that they’re just runnin’ late.  
  
Akio: Well, Haruka is back in the political office. So we know where she is.  
  
Kumiko: What about Roland and Yuri?  
  
Akio: How should I know? I’m not their guardian.  
  
Emilia: Knock it off, with the smart remarks… *glares*  
  
Akio: …   
  
Asougi: Seriously, where are they? They should be here.  
  
Emilia: It is a little worrisome that they haven’t shown themselves. They would be the first ones here, usually.  
  
Maya: I sense bad vibes coming from this boat…   
  
Catherine: Don’t talk like that. I don’t need you giving me nightmares.  
  
Maya: No, seriously. Sampson and I are getting chills. I’m not sure what it is, but something’s wrong.  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph does not like sound of that…   
  
Kumiko: I’m sure everyone is fine.  
  
???: GUYS!  
  
Buck: Ah?  
  
*Yuri runs into the dining area*  
  
Kumiko: See? There’s Yuri! … … Yuri? Are you okay?  
  
Yuri: You guys have to come quick! He won’t listen to me!  
  
Emilia: Calm down, Yuri. Tell us what’s going on.  
  
Catherine: You’re ruining the good vibes. Panicking is for bad situations.  
  
Yuri: But if we don’t act now… Roland’s gonna die!!  
  
Kumiko: WHAT?!  
  
Emilia: What did you just say?!  
  
Yuri: Roland! He said… he was gonna fight the mastermind!   
  
Asougi: Has he gone mad?!  
  
Buck: Did you try to stop him?!  
  
Yuri: I tried to persuade him, but he won’t change his mind!  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Yuri: AH!  
  
Asougi: That’s definitely not a coincidence.   
  
Maya: I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG! Sampson, where’s my five?!  
  
Mariana: Now’s not the time for that, Maya.   
  
Emilia: Yuri. Take us to Roland.  
  
Yuri: To the ship’s front deck! Hurry!!  
  
Buck: What does that idiot think he’s doin’?!  
  
Akio: Pointless actions. That’s what.  
  
Rudolph: Less talk, more action! Let us go!!  
  
Catherine: There goes the good vibes… I guess I can sleep it out later.  
  
Maya: Move your sorry butt! Sleep can wait!  
  
Catherine: Please don’t push.  
  
Emilia: Kumiko. Asougi. Let’s move.   
  
Asougi: Understood!  
  
Kumiko: Got it! _Everyone ran to the ship’s front deck to try to stop Roland. However, when we got there, an unbelievable scene was playing before our very eyes.  
  
_

####  **Roland VS Judge Despair**

Roland: Haaaaaaaaah!!   
  
*Roland swings his sword toward Judge Despair, only to be evaded. Roland leaps and moves fast towards Judge Despair’s direction despite the heavy armor he’s wearing, only to once again miss his target with another swing of his sword.*  
  
Judge Despair: Man. I’m barely even trying. Are you sure you’re at the top of your class? Looks like you lucked out pretty hard if that’s the case.  
  
Roland: Begone, monster!!   
  
Monokuma: The battle rages on, as the smol, but angry knight misses every single attack!!  
  
*Roland continues his pursuit, throwing attack after attack at Judge Despair. However, it was to no avail, as Judge Despair easily dodges every attack. Roland makes a grave mistake by bringing his arm to close to Judge Despair.*  
  
Judge Despair: *his red eye glows* Careful, Roland. You’re getting sloppy!! *Grabs Roland’s arm*  
  
Roland: Gah!  
  
*Judge Despair slams Roland multiple times on the wooden planks of the ship. He slightly tosses the little knight into the air, and lets out sound waves from his sentries that sends Roland flying. Roland flies in the direction of the friends that concern about him dearly.*  
  
Yuri: ROLAND!  
  
Monokuma: And it looks like the smol and irritable knight is taking a huge wailing! Meanwhile, the mastermind seems to remain untouched! Talk about disrespect! I mean, Judge Despair is literally playing his ukulele, without a care in the world!  
  
*Judge Despair dances and plays his ukulele. Meanwhile, his sentries are playing a beat*  
  
Monokuma: This battle seems to be one-sided! But now it seems we have an audience to watch!  
  
Emilia: What do you think you’re doing?  
  
Kumiko: This is crazy! Just stop already!  
  
Roland: I’m already a dead man… So, I’ll stand tall, and fight to the death!!  
  
Yuri: No Roland! Don’t do this!!   
  
Monokuma: Yuri’s right. You can’t stand tall. You’re too short for that.  
  
Judge Despair: Is he as short as his temper? Because I can’t seem to tell the difference.   
  
Roland: Bite. Your. TONGUE!! *lunges*  
  
Yuri: ROLAND STOP!  
  
*Roland continues swinging his sword, but nothing changes. The frustrated knight is then kneed in the gut. Judge Despair combo kicks him a few times, before punching him, throwing Roland away from him.  
  
Monokuma: Those were some well executed punches and kicks by the mastermind! Can anyone stop this fighting machine?! I wonder! I wonder!  
  
Roland: Stop talking!  
  
Judge Despair: Is that all you got, fruit cake?! C’mon! I expect more from the Ultimate Knight! I mean, was all that talk about being the greatest of your time a fat lie?!  
  
Roland: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Monokuma: Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake. Make him cry, cuz he’s a fake!  
  
Judge Despair: Stay out of this.  
  
Monokuma: I’m giving you some morale support here! Fine. How about this? Despair. Despair. He’s our man. If he can’t do it, then gosh darnit!   
  
Judge Despair: Can you keep quiet? Thanks.  
  
Roland: I will not let you win… I CAN’T LET YOU WIN!  
  
Judge Despair: Oooh! Scary! Well, if you wanna persist on throwing your life into this fight, then let me give you a five second head-start. That’ll give you some sort of edge, right?  
  
Roland: Don’t. You. Underestimate me!!   
  
Judge Despair: Five. Four.  
  
*Roland runs quick and drags his sword on the ground. Sparks fly from his sword as his battle glare intensifies.*  
  
Judge Despair: Three.  
  
*Roland makes an incredible leap into the air and raises his sword high.*  
  
Judge Despair: Two…   
  
*Roland strikes down and lands a hit. However, the hit didn’t land on Judge Despair. It landed on a magic shield. The shield of Aegis. Roland stares in shock, as Judge Despair’s sentries appear out of stealth really close by Roland’s side and begin to charge up an attack. Judge Despair’s red eye glows, as he stares intensely at Roland.*  
  
Judge Despair: … One.  
  
*The sentries create an explosion of sorts from the combined energy of the blasts. Everything goes white, and a scream can be heard in the chaos*  
  
Yuri: ROLAAAND!  
  
*Debris is all over the place, but as it clears, Roland is tossed on the ground, as all of his armor is scattered on the ground. Roland is weak, but he uses his sword to get back on his own two feet. Roland only has his blue undershirt and dark grey pants, along with his blue sneakers.*  
  
Judge Despair: Man. If it wasn’t for your armor, you’d probably be dead right now.  
  
Monokuma: I’m shocked that he can even stand after that beating… However, it seems like we have our winner!  
  
Judge Despair: Knock off the commentary crap.   
  
Monokuma: *grumble grumble* No fun.   
  
Roland: Grh…   
  
Judge Despair: *walks up* You know? It’s true what they say. *steps on and crushes Roland’s helmet; his body goes black while his red eye glows* Video games… make you pretty violent.  
  
*Kumiko & co. run to check up on the weakened knight*  
  
Yuri: Roland?! You okay?!  
  
Buck: What the hell were ya thinkin’?!  
  
Maya: I thought you were good as gone!   
  
Mariana: That was very reckless of you. Are you trying to kill yourself?!  
  
Akio: …   
  
Kumiko: Roland. Talk to us.  
  
Roland: … *stands up* This… is my fight.  
  
Kumiko: No! Roland stop this!  
  
Roland: Stay out of it…   
  
Kumiko: Wha…?  
  
Yuri: Roland… don’t. You’re really weak.  
  
Roland: *limps towards Judge Despair slowly* No matter… how many times I fall… I’ll always be back… on my feet… There’s no room… to give up now… *huff*   
  
Emilia: Stop now! This is ridiculous!   
  
Roland: As I said… I’m already a dead man. *huff huff* If I back down now… I can never turn back to my family back at home. The Renaissance Army. They… always strive to protecting others with their lives… That’s why… I must make it my loyal duty… to fight!   
  
Yuri: … …   
  
Rudolph: Is this really worth it?!  
  
Catherine: You look sleepier than I do. You should really reconsider.  
  
Judge Despair: Hey, if he wants to give it another shot, then I won’t stop him. I’m just observing all of this.   
  
Monokuma: Talk about a desperate attempt to land a hit.  
  
Roland: I’ll… make you pay… I will… not back down… You… WILL NOT HAVE YOUR WAY!  
  
*Roland is stopped by a pair of hands in very thick gloves. They grip the knight’s arm tight to stop his movement. It’s Yuri, looking down at the ground as he makes a desperate attempt to stop his friend.*  
  
Roland: … … … Yuri. Let. Go.  
  
Yuri: … … No.  
  
Roland: I said. Let. Go!  
  
Yuri: I won’t!   
  
Roland: Are you… disobeying me?  
  
Yuri: You never gave me orders to begin with!  
  
Roland: I’m your trainer, Yuri. Do not-!!  
  
Yuri: Trainer and friend are two different things! Right now, you’re my friend, and you’re not gonna tell me what to do!  
  
Roland: … … Let go of me… right… now.   
  
Yuri: … … If you want me to get off then… you’ll have to knock me off!   
  
*Roland looks back in shock*  
  
Yuri: If you do that… I’ll never bother you again.  
  
Roland: … … …   
  
Monokuma: Ummm, Roland did a bad, so shouldn’t we-?  
  
Judge Despair: Hold on.   
  
Monokuma: Huh?  
  
Judge Despair: Let’s see how this plays out.  
  
Yuri: Roland…   
  
Roland: … If you won’t do as I say…   
  
Yuri: !!!  
  
Roland: *crunches his fist* Then you leave me no choice!! *raises his fist*  
  
Yuri: AHH!  
  
*Yuri closes his eyes and looks away, as the knight raises his fist. However, a helping hand comes along and stops this unnecessary attack. Yuri opens his eyes and looks to find Kumiko glaring at Roland, while gripping his wrist.*  
  
Kumiko: Don’t do this, Roland.  
  
Roland: …   
  
Kumiko: I don’t understand what’s gotten into you, but do you really think this is the course of action you need to take? This is suicide, Roland. What are you thinking?!  
  
Roland: … Do you think I get up every morning… looking forward to the chance of one of our friends disappearing once again?!  
  
Kumiko: !!  
  
Yuri: Roland…?  
  
Roland: Do you REALLY think that I want to go through this kind of life? Where everyone’s life is in peril?! Tell me! Is this the life you prefer?!  
  
Kumiko: I don’t prefer this! I never prefer this way of living!  
  
Roland: Then this must be stopped! The motive is already out, so why aren’t we taking ANY course of action?!  
  
Yuri: Is… that what this is about?  
  
Roland: It’s always what it’s been about! Every motive has lead to the death of one of our friends! Ariane, Marcel, Katashi, and Satomi have all made a sacrifice for this… this… MANIAC!   
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Roland: So why should I sit around and do nothing, when people are always in danger?! I can’t sit around and do nothing about it! If I must fight for the freedom we all strive for, then I shall do as such!  
  
Kumiko: That doesn’t mean you need to kill yourself!  
  
Roland: That’s what a knight does!   
  
Yuri: Roland!  
  
Roland: A knight dedicates their life to protecting others, even if it means sacrificing themselves! A knight cares for the people around them, and acts as the human shield they need to keep living onward! If I can’t do that… then what is this point of me?!  
  
Yuri: Because you’re one of us!!   
  
Roland: …   
  
Yuri: I don’t care if you’re not perfect… No one is! What matters is that you’re always here for us no matter what. You’re loyal, trustworthy, more importantly, a friend. We don’t need you Roland… we want you… *looks away* I want you…  
  
Roland: … !   
  
Kumiko: Yuri?  
  
Judge Despair: Consider this.  
  
*Roland glares at Judge Despair.*  
  
Judge Despair: Did you honestly think that by attacking me, you could just end it all? That’s not how it works, buddy. If anything, you were doomed to fail from the start. But hey, as long as you’re standing, you could always give it another go!  
  
*Roland’s irritation leads him to attempt to pull away from Kumiko & Yuri*  
  
Roland: At times like this… it doesn’t matter if a battle is won, or not. Sometimes… we strive to meet the littlest of objectives… I don’t care what you are… mastermind, president, king, queen, whatever you are! You need a good smack!   
  
Yuri: Roland, don’t!  
  
Kumiko: Stop it!  
  
Roland: If we keep on letting this madman have his way… then he’ll keep having his way… and all of us will wind up dead! I’ll throw my everything to teach him that lesson. IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED!  
  
Emilia: So you choose to be killed?  
  
Roland: ?  
  
*Emilia stands there with an intense glare on her face*   
  
Emilia: You have people here right now who are concerned about your safety. These are the same people who talk to and look after you. All they want is to keep your dumbass out of trouble, and yet you can’t help but turn against them?!   
  
Roland: …   
  
Emilia: Life isn’t a game, Roland. Once you die, you never come back. Rather than considering the situation we’re in, consider this. How do you think they would feel if you had died just now? Would they be happy that you died to “teach him a lesson?” Do you think they would be proud of your sacrifice? Because right now, I see the opposite. You say that you did it for them, but you never truly considered what THEY wanted!  
  
Yuri: Roland…   
  
Kumiko: Roland.  
  
Roland: … … … …   
  
*Roland’s body becomes loose, as his tensity finally goes down. Kumiko and Yuri let go of his arms, and Roland stands there lost in thought.*  
  
Emilia: We’re all in this situation. We all want to leave. However, dying for no reason isn’t how to go. It’s never how to go…   
  
Monokuma: Umm… if I may interrupt.   
  
Emilia: What?  
  
Monokuma: Roland still broke the rules, and used violence against the mastermind.  
  
Kumiko: W-what?! N-no! Don’t tell me-!  
  
Monokuma: It’s time for a little bit of punishment! That’s right! PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!  
  
Yuri: N-no! Not Roland! Please not him!!  
  
Monokuma: Do not interfere with Punishment Time! The rules are strictly enforced, so that we can-  
  
Judge Despair: Allow me.  
  
Monokuma: Oh.  
  
Kumiko: Roland!   
  
Yuri: Roland, no!  
  
Emilia: … Dammit…   
  
*Judge Despair walks up to Roland who has a defeated look on his face. Judge Despair raises his hand in the air. Roland braces for impact, as Judge Despair’s hand approaches Roland’s face and flicks his nose. He then walks away.*  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Yuri: …   
  
Emilia: What?  
  
Monokuma: What… was that?  
  
Judge Despair: I’ll let you slide from this one.  
  
Monokuma: W-wha?! What do you mean?!  
  
Kumiko: You’re… letting it slide?  
  
Judge Despair: Yeah, sure. I can’t just kill an honorable knight, such as Roland.  
  
Mariana: I see through your tricks. What’s the catch?  
  
Judge Despair: Nope. No tricks. I don’t need to punish Roland… because… there’s no need for it.  
  
Yuri: What are you talking about?  
  
Judge Despair: Roland knows it more than anyone else here. He finally realizes that the role he thinks he plays is just a false reality.  
  
Yuri: Huh?  
  
Roland: …   
  
Monokuma: Interesting. Please continue.  
  
Judge Despair: Roland St. Patrick XIII. He lived his life for the people. The people who he wanted to protect so badly, that he’d throw his life on the line for them. He was their shield… The shield that protected the lives of so many.   
  
Roland: …   
  
Kumiko: Yeah! So? He’s always keeping us safe!  
  
Judge Despair: Is that right? What about the last FOUR victims?  
  
Kumiko: Well…   
  
Judge Despair: That’s why Roland feels this way. It’s not only because he wants this killing game to end, but it’s also because he already failed his role in the first place. It was before this killing game, Roland thought he could save everyone. However, that’s not how reality works, my friend. In this game of life, everyone dies. Some just need a little help. Do you really think you could save “everyone?”  
  
Roland: I…   
  
Judge Despair: That is your despair. Knowing that no matter how hard you try, not matter how many times you get back up, you can never truly save everyone. People will die before you Roland, and you’ll know that there was nothing you could do about it. And yet, there’s still this burning desire to blame yourself for not trying hard enough.  
  
Monokuma: Ahahahahahaaaa! I love it! This despair! The negative mood! It really brings out the killing game’s true colors!! This is way better than just punishing him!  
  
Judge Despair: At the end of it all Roland, you’re no hero. You think you can save everyone because you’re this big, strong knight, but in the painful reality of it all, you’re just a man who was given a title. A title that means nothing. “Ultimate Knight.” What? You think because you have that title, means you’re better than everyone else? You think it means you’ll be the protagonist of this story? Help everyone live? As if. That kind of false belief only happens in fairy tales. It’s all a myth. A fable. One big lie that can never transpire in the real world.  
  
Roland: … …   
  
Judge Despair: Just accept it. *turns black* You’re just as weak and helpless as everyone else here…   
  
Yuri: Just leave him alone!  
  
Judge Despair: …   
  
Yuri: *angry tears* You made your point… Now go away! Roland’s been through enough!  
  
Judge Despair: …   
  
Yuri: He’s not perfect at what he does, but Roland hasn’t let us down. He’s our friend through thick and thin, and nothing you say can ever change that! So, do yourself a favor and get lost!  
  
Kumiko: What he said! We don’t need you here!  
  
Judge Despair: … Whatever. But just keep this in mind, Roland. You got it easy today. It’s not everyday I give someone a slap on the wrist for breaking the rules. However, try not to let your guard down, because before you know it… everything you cherish will fade away into this endless sea. *starts walking off*  
  
Monokuma: I’ll set up the X-Cube!  
  
Judge Despair: Good. I can go for some PVP right now.  
  
Monokuma: But, you were already-  
  
Judge Despair: Shut up.   
  
*Roland stands with his head facing the ground, everyone else watches him with frightened faces*  
  
Buck: I… don’t think I’ve ever seen Judge Despair fight before… That was… crazy…   
  
Rudolph: Rudolph is still quaking in boots.  
  
Maya: The spirits are panicking right now. Not even Sampson can handle what just happened…   
  
Catherine: What a crazy morning this was…   
  
Mariana: I’m a little more concerned about Roland, right now.  
  
Asougi: … Roland. What were you thinking?   
  
Roland: … …   
  
Yuri: Roland? You… okay?  
  
Roland: Why did you do this to me?  
  
Yuri: Wha?  
  
Roland: Why… didn’t you just let me do this?!  
  
Yuri: I didn’t want you to die!  
  
Roland: It’s much better than what I have to deal with now! God knows when another victim will be taken! I have to live to witness it?!  
  
Yuri: But if we stick together, we…   
  
Roland: We’ve tried that, and guess what? Nothing happened. How long will you have these false beliefs?  
  
Kumiko: *angrily* Roland!  
  
Roland: The Renaissance Army would be disappointed in me… I shouldn’t be standing right now… I should be resting… Knowing that I did my part…   
  
Yuri: But this isn’t the Renaissance Army! This is us! And I don’t think they would want to see you go, either!!  
  
Roland: AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE RENAISSANCE ARMY?!  
  
Yuri: Ah!  
  
*Kumiko runs in front of Yuri and faces Roland*  
  
Kumiko: That’s not fair, Roland! Yuri was only doing his part for you, and you’re turning him down?  
  
Roland: No one seems to understand my needs. My feelings. What I’ve been through… I have to keep my oath no matter what!  
  
Kumiko: Forget that oath! We all want you to be safe! Especially Yuri! He did everything in his power to save you, and this is how you’re gonna thank him?!  
  
Roland: I did not need any saving! I’m a knight. I’m the one who does the saving here! I need to protect ALL OF YOU! And what do you know about Yuri? I’ve spent much more time with Yuri than you will in a lifetime! You don’t even know Yuri’s true-!  
  
Yuri: ROLAND, DON’T! *puts his hands over his own mouth*  
  
*Roland looks at Yuri, and goes into shock as he realizes the actions he was about to make. Roland looks down and begins to turn away.*   
  
Roland: I need to go…   
  
Emilia: Roland!  
  
Asougi: Don’t do anything stupid!  
  
*Roland ignores everyone and starts to walk away. Yuri slowly begins to follow.*  
  
Yuri: Roland…   
  
Roland: DON’T FOLLOW ME!  
  
Yuri: ?!  
  
Roland: Leave me be… I wish to be alone… *walks away*  
  
Yuri: … … … Roland…   
  
*Haruka watches everything from a distance, and then walks away from it all. Akio takes notice of Haruka, and walks off.*  
  
Emilia: Where are you going?  
  
Akio: None of your business. This meeting has clearly ended, so there’s no reason for me to be here.  
  
*Akio takes his leave*  
  
Kumiko: _Silence filled the atmosphere, as none of us could find the words to describe the events that had just occurred. Roland seemed so frustrated by this killing game, that none of us took the time to consider everyone else’s feelings. I feel so selfish right now…  
  
_Asougi: Yuri. You alright?  
  
Yuri: … … Not really.  
  
Maya: Ooooh… The air is full of foul emotions.  
  
Rudolph: Will Roland be okay?   
  
Yuri: Roland’s strong. I know he’ll be okay… I just… don’t know how to feel in this situation. Did I mess up? Did I do something wrong?  
  
Mariana: If anything, you did what was right.  
  
Buck: It takes guts to try to mess with Roland, but I’d say that recklessness paid off.   
  
Catherine: You and him share something special, for you to take the time to pull him from danger like that.  
  
Asougi: Don’t feel bad about helping your friend. If anything, you should be proud of yourself.  
  
Yuri: *tears up* I feel so confused…   
  
Kumiko: It’ll be that way sometimes, but I’m sure Roland will come back to us.   
  
Yuri: You… think so?  
  
Emilia: He’s stubborn for sure, but he’s no Akio. Roland dedicates himself to the people he cares about, and right now, whether he cares to admit it, or not, we’re those people.  
  
Yuri: … … I guess… you’re right. I just need to relax my mind for a little bit.   
  
Kumiko: You should give Roland some space. He’ll come back. I promise.  
  
Yuri: … … Thanks everyone… I’m gonna go to the Armory. I wanna get some stuff off my mind.  
  
Emilia: I think we all need some time to get this crazy morning off our minds.  
  
Asougi: I agree with that. To think, it’s only the morning and we got a dose of… whatever this was.  
  
Catherine: I’ll definitely need a little rest for myself.  
  
Maya: But you’re always sleep-... Eh. I need sleep, too. Sampson, let’s go.  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph shall send present to help Yuri feel better.  
  
Yuri: It’s okay, Rudolph. Thank you, though.  
  
Emilia:  Later, Yuri.  
  
Asougi: Feel better.  
  
Kumiko: _Yuri, along with everyone else, went their separate ways. I went back to my room.  
  
_*Back in Kumiko’s room*   
  
Kumiko: _It’s still so early in the day, but I was so overwhelmed by what happened. My body couldn’t help but lay down in bed. I took the time to rest for a bit. I closed my eyes, and found myself fast asleep…  
  
*****  
  
???: What are you doing?  
  
Kumiko: Huh? Me?  
  
*Kumiko sits down and writes on some pieces of paper. She is talking to an anonymous individual.*  
  
Kumiko: I’m just getting some more research down.  
  
???: How long… have you been working on that?  
  
Kumiko: Are you curious?  
  
???: Not really.  
  
Kumiko: So… why’d you ask?  
  
???: …   
  
Kumiko: If you’re curious, then why not come have a look? I don’t mind having an audience.  
  
???: You’re too trusting, you know that? That kind of trust is dangerous to have.  
  
Kumiko: Well, I trust you. Why wouldn’t I trust you?  
  
???: Why should you trust me? You haven’t known me that long.  
  
Kumiko: Well, that’s because we’re friends.   
  
???: ?!  
  
Kumiko: And as friends, we should be able to share our ideas with one another! You… said you never had friends before me, right?_

 _  
???: …  
  
Kumiko: So, come here! If you’re curious, then I’ll show you what I’m working on! That’s what friends do! They share!  
  
???: … … You’re a funny one.  
  
Kumiko: Hehehe!  
  
*****  
_Kumiko: _There’s that word again. Research. What research? I was… really doing research on something? And… who was I talking to? Their voice was oddly familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it…_

 

*Back in Kumiko’s Room*  
  
Kumiko: _Ugh… Another weird dream. How long was I out for? … … It’s still broad daylight out. I guess there’s still time left in the day. I wonder what everyone else is up to…  
  
**Free Time**_

Unavailable: Roland  


####  **Night Time**

*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*  
  
*The monitor turns on, and Judge Despair and Monokuma are both mashing buttons on controllers*  
  
Judge Despair: …   
  
Monokuma: …   
  
*click click click click*   
  
Announcer: Winner! Player 1!  
  
Judge Despair: Fuck yeah!  
  
Monokuma: Doooh! That’s a load of bologna!   
  
Judge Despair: Not my fault you suck.   
  
Monokuma: Grrrr…   
  
Judge Despair: L2P scrub. … Oh. Shit. We’re live.  
  
Monokuma: Oh, uhhh, this is a nighttime announcement from the SS Despair Killing Getaway! You guys get it by now.  
  
Judge Despair: Monokuma doesn’t seem to understand how to be good at video games.   
  
Monokuma: Not my fault I don’t have fingers. I just have these obnoxiously huge paws for hands.

  
Judge Despair: Sucks to be you. Anyways, that’s all we got for you. Go to bed.  
  
Monokuma: Bye-bye now!  
  
*The monitor turns off*  
  
Kumiko: _… … Ugh. I don’t care about their gaming… whatever. I’m still concerned about everything that happened today. Roland… he was really on edge about this killing game. I wish I could talk to him about it… Maybe that would help his spirits a little. I gotta get moving. Emilia and Asougi are probably waiting for me._

####  **Night Time Dialogue 2:**

####  **Yuri:**

Kumiko: Hey, Yuri.  
  
Yuri: Hey…   
  
Kumiko: Still down, huh?  
  
Yuri: Is it that obvious?  
  
Kumiko: Kinda… Sorry.  
  
Yuri: It’s alright. I’m just so lost right now. Like.. Roland has never talked to me like that before… I feel like I did something wrong…   
  
Kumiko: You didn’t do anything wrong, Yuri. You only wanted to make sure that your friend didn’t get hurt. There’s nothing wrong with that.  
  
Yuri: … Then why do I still feel this way…?   
  
Kumiko: It’s probably a lot of bottled up confusion inside of you. I get that way, too sometimes.   
  
Yuri: I… guess I shouldn’t feel bad?   
  
Kumiko: He already knows it. You’re with him every step of the way. And eventually, he’s gonna come back to us!  
  
Yuri: I really hope you’re right. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Kumiko. I might spend a lot more time in the armory, to be honest. I need to clear my head of… everything.   
  
Kumiko: I hear you. If you need anything, we’re all here for you.  
  
Yuri: I’ll keep that in mind. Have a good night, Kumiko!  
  
Kumiko: You, too Yuri.  
  
*Yuri leaves*  
  
Kumiko: _Yuri is strong. He’ll find a way to conquer this confusion. Plus, since he’s been training with Roland, I already know he has a strong will._

####  **Maya & Catherine:**

Kumiko: Maya! And… Catherine?  
  
Catherine: Good evening, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: I honestly thought you’d be one of the first to be sleeping.  
  
Catherine: Maya stated the same thing.  
  
Maya: She had some trouble sleeping, so she found me. I was in shock, since she’s been so distant from me, but it’s nice to have some company here for Sampson and I!  
  
Kumiko: You were having trouble sleeping?  
  
Catherine: Yes. I can’t stop thinking about the events that transpired today. It was… a little wild.   
  
Kumiko: I see…   
  
Maya: And I don’t sleep at all! So it works out in the end!  
  
Kumiko: _I’m not surprised about Maya, but Catherine not sleeping? That’s just unheard of.  
  
_Catherine: What about you, Kumiko? What brings you here?  
  
Maya: She’s probably out for another stroll. Sampson told me that.  
  
Kumiko: You guessed it. I need to get all this off my mind, too.  
  
Maya: I guess you can say…   
  
Catherine: Don’t say it…   
  
Maya: We’re all on the same boat! Ah? Aaah?  
  
Catherine: Kumiko. Kindly kill me.  
  
Kumiko: Nope.  
  
Catherine: Damn.  
  
Maya: Well, our entertainer isn’t here, so I thought I’d do it! Ooooh, now Sampson has some jokes! … … … Aaaahahahahahahaaaa! Wait! HEY! That’s not funny!  
  
Kumiko: What did he say?  
  
Maya: *pouts* He’s making fun of me… That’s all you need to know.  
  
Catherine: I wonder if Asougi has some sleeping pills…   
  
Kumiko: I’m not condoning that.

####  **Stargazing 2:**

*Emilia and Asougi appear*   
  
Emilia: Hey, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Hey.  
  
Asougi: I guess we’re all pretty stressed from today’s events.  
  
Kumiko: I guess so. A couple of people I passed by were pretty much in the same mood.  
  
Emilia: I mean, one of our friends got clobbered by the mastermind. We’re lucky Roland’s still alive.  
  
Asougi: I’m still wondering what was going through Roland’s head during all of that.  
  
Kumiko: My guess is as good as yours…   
  
Emilia: Enough. Let’s try to clear our minds. Then we can talk about whatever we want.  
  
Kumiko: Good idea. Stargazing time?  
  
Emilia: Stargazing time.  
  
Asougi: *Kumiko’s voce* Stargazing time?  
  
Emilia: …   
  
Asougi: Sorry!   
  
Kumiko: _We all had a seat, and once again looked up at the stars. We cleared our heads of all the craziness that had occurred today. It wasn’t clear what was more overwhelming, the fact that Roland completely lost it, or the battle as a whole. Judge Despair had no need for Cerberus. He alone could probably wipe us out if he really wanted to. I’m just so confused to why he’s doing this to us. Why is he keeping us all in this situation together? … … We cleared our minds for a bit, and we got to talking._

 

Emilia: So, Asougi. Care to finish your story?  
  
Asougi: Actually, Emilia. I was kind of curious.  
  
Emilia: Oh?  
  
Asougi: Why not tell us your story?   
  
Emilia: My story?  
  
Kumiko: That’s true. I’d love to know more about you, Emilia.  
  
Emilia: Well, I…   
  
Asougi: Come on, now. It’s only fair.  
  
Kumiko: I would share my story, but I can hardly remember much about myself.  
  
Asougi: You said something like that before.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. When I first woke up, I could only remember my name. I didn’t know where I came from, how I got here, nothing. I just remembered some things here and there because of the mastermind’s motives.  
  
Asougi: In that case, Emilia. I’m sure you know a couple of things about yourself that you can share.  
  
Emilia: … … I guess I don’t mind. However, tomorrow night, it’s back to you, Asougi.  
  
Asougi: A good old game of hot potato, huh? I guess it wouldn’t hurt!  
  
Emilia: My stories aren’t that interesting. Just a warning.  
  
Kumiko: We’re all friends here, Emilia. Friends share with each other.  
  
Emilia: ?!  
  
Kumiko: Emilia?  
  
Asougi: You… looked so surprised. You okay?  
  
Emilia: … … I’m alright. Here, let me share something with you guys. When I was in elementary school, not a lot of people were nice to me. I was usually secluding myself from others, more or less playing around on a computer. People called me a hermit, and threw paper balls at me to see if it would catch my attention.   
  
Kumiko: Well, that’s not very nice.  
  
Emilia: I tried not paying any mind to them, but that only fed their humor. Even if I would turn around, it would all be the same.  
  
Asougi: Sounds frustrating. Kids like that should burn in hell.  
  
Kumiko: Th-that’s a little extreme!  
  
Asougi: I’m just being honest. *Monokuma’s voice* Besides, what’s better than burning a bunch of bratty children?!  
  
Emilia: Literally, anything else.  
  
Asougi: These jokes are probably out of taste. My bad.  
  
Kumiko: Probably? *sigh* Anyways, Emilia. Continue?  
  
Emilia: When I would go home, my parents would also judge me for how much time I spend on my computer. Then again, they didn’t know what I was going through at school. I was young, and didn’t have the drive to really let anyone know about my problems. I… just kept it all to myself…   
  
Kumiko: Keeping all that frustration in is bad for your self-esteem!  
  
Emilia: You act like I knew what self-esteem was when I was little…   
  
Kumiko: … Sorry.  
  
Asougi: That honestly sounds like a pain. If it were me in that situation, things would’ve been much different.  
  
Emilia: If I were there, I wouldn’t let you kill anyone.  
  
Asougi: You’d have to stop me.  
  
Emilia: Nothing pepper-spray can’t solve.  
  
Asougi: Oh god no! Keep that stuff away from me! How can I read my script if I can’t see it?  
  
Emilia: Hehehe. The point is, my life wasn’t all that great, nor was it interesting. You could call it dull.   
  
Kumiko: But now you’re here with us!  
  
Emilia: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: Your childhood probably wasn’t that exciting, but now you can make your future exciting! Explore ideas and interests you may have. That way, your life can have more meaning to it.   
  
Emilia: …!  
  
Kumiko: Live your life to the fullest! That’s what my mom always told me.  
  
Emilia: It’s funny. I remember someone telling me this exact same thing a while ago.  
  
Kumiko: Really?  
  
Asougi: Who was it?  
  
Emilia: … … It’s hard to say… I don’t really remember them too well.   
  
Kumiko: _Emilia seemed a little off-putted there. Is she alright?  
  
_Emilia: Well, that’s enough out of me.   
  
Asougi: Your story wasn’t that bad.  
  
Emilia: It’s not that interesting.  
  
Kumiko: It’s not a matter of whether it’s interesting, or not. What matters is that you opened up to us. I wish I could do the same, but like I said, I don’t exactly remember much.  
  
Emilia: Well, when you start to remember, you can share with us.  
  
Asougi: I’m curious to know where the amazing blue sprout came from! Maybe you grew from a pot? Someone’s backyard? *Emilia’s voice* Maybe she came from a woman stripper bar.  
  
Kumiko: WHAT?!  
  
Emilia: I was gonna tell you to stop, but I’m kinda glad I didn’t. That was pretty good.  
  
Kumiko: You guys are never gonna let this go…   
  
Asougi: Ahahahahahaha!  
  
Emilia: Hehehehehe!  
  
Kumiko: *sigh* You guys…   
  
Kumiko: _The three of us parted ways, and I went back to my room. Glad to see that Asougi isn’t the only one opening up now.  
  
_*Back in Kumiko’s room*  
  
Kumiko: _Stargazing sure is relaxing after a day like this. I just hope Roland is okay. I haven’t seen him all day after what happened. Not to mention, Yuri’s been worried sick about him. We can’t force Roland to come back and talk to us, but I just hope he comes back alright. As I laid in bed, the thoughts of today’s events kept playing through my head. Suddenly, my thoughts turned into dreaming._

 

####  **Despair Theater!**

Judge Despair: You know what I never truly understood? Young love. How can you say you “love” someone, when you’re still a teenager? I really wanna know what you guys are thinking when you think young love is a good idea. That’s pretty much the equivalent of asking a girl you just met to park your car, as you hand your keys over to her. Like, what the fuck man? You can’t just do that. Have some decency for yourself. I mean, sure. Some relationships actually work out and last all the way till marriage, but who’s to say that all relationships will end like that? For all you know, you’ll get that one girl that says she “loves” you, and the next day, you find out she had sex with the entirety of the high school football team. Talk about STD city up in here. If a woman did that to me, I would be thankful. Why? Because I’m not the one getting AIDs from doing it with some dumbass who did it one too many times. I would walk up to her and say “You know what? You showed me that you and I are just not meant to be! So thanks a bunch!” Then I’d probably bury her dead body somewhere, but that’s not to say I’m condoning the use of violence in anyway! No, of course not! I’m just saying that when a girl cheats on you around that age, consider it a learning experience! That way, you can move on and find the next big thing. But honestly, just wait till your older. Your virginity probably isn’t go anywhere.  


####  **Day Time:**

*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*

  
*The monitor turns on, and a very tired Judge Despair appears. Monokuma is upside down on a chair sleeping.*  
  
Judge Despair: Morning. It’s 7 A.M. Get up. *yawns* I’m too tired for this. Just… kill each other, or whatever.  
  
*The monitor turns off*  
  
Kumiko: _… … That’s it? He just doesn’t even care anymore, does he? Knowing him lately, he was probably up playing video games again. … … Whatever. I’m not here to be his babysitter. I gotta go to the dining area._

 

*Kumiko gets up and heads to the lobby*

 

####  **Morning Dialogue:**

####  **Haruka:**

Haruka: Kumiko. Good morning.  
  
Kumiko: Hey…   
  
Haruka: … Are… you okay?  
  
Kumiko: You.. weren’t there yesterday.  
  
Haruka: You mean with Roland?  
  
Kumiko: You… saw that?  
  
Haruka: I was in the Political Office, and I heard a lot of rutkus. When I went outside, I saw destruction all over the deck. Then I listened to Judge Despair’s words to Roland.  
  
Kumiko: It was… a pretty intense day, yesterday.   
  
Haruka: I could only imagine.   
  
Kumiko: I guess… you’re still not gonna join with the group?  
  
Haruka: Not yet. Especially not after what happened yesterday.  
  
Kumiko: I don’t blame you.  
  
Haruka: I think I’ll be alright after one more day. I must make amends sooner, or later.   
  
Kumiko: Curious question: What made you consider joining back with the group?  
  
Haruka: It’s only logical to think that we all have a common goal. If we’re going to succeed, then we’ll need to work together.  
  
Kumiko: That’s… really shocking coming from you.  
  
Haruka: I admit… I can be rather difficult at times. I can’t exactly promise that this won’t happen again, either. However, I’m willing to set it all aside for now, and work with you all.   
  
Kumiko: That’s fair. I hope I’ll see you at the next dining area meeting.  
  
Haruka: I hope so, too.  
  
Kumiko: Now that I think of it, what have you been eating?  
  
Haruka: I just go to the dining area when everyone leaves, and I snag something.  
  
Kumiko: _That was blunt…  
  
_Haruka: Well, I’ll be off. Good luck.  
  
*Haruka leaves*  
  
Kumiko: _She’s trying. That’s the most I can say about her right now. That’s good, though. She’s making an effort to come back to us, which is what we need right now…_

 

####  **Dining Area Meeting 3:**

Kumiko: _Upon arriving to the dining area, I could already hear it. There was already commotion starting… and it wasn’t good…_

 

Yuri: You take that back!!   
  
Akio: Why should I?   
  
Yuri: You have no right to talk about people, when you, yourself haven’t done anything on this trip!  
  
Akio: Why should I have to do anything for you?   
  
Kumiko: What’s… going on here?  
  
Asougi: You think you can do something about them, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Asougi: They just started this outburst. It’s starting to get out of hand, though.  
  
Kumiko: What’s happening?  
  
Yuri: Roland would never do that! He’s not that kind of person!!!   
  
Akio: How would you know that? For all you know, he could be plotting the next murder.  
  
Yuri: No… That’s not true. He’s not a murderer!!  
  
Kumiko: _Akio… thinks Roland is gonna murder someone? That would explain why Yuri is like this…  
  
_Emilia: The two of you! Knock it off!  
  
Yuri: … *glares at Akio*  
  
Akio: I’m only stating my opinion. Roland already attacked the mastermind. Who knows who he’ll attack next?

  
Catherine: That’s a dangerous conclusion to make, Akio. After all, Roland is still one of us. We can’t shut him out like that.  
  
Mariana: Catherine’s right. Roland’s our friend! We gotta be here for him when he comes back!  
  
Akio: You think he’s gonna come back? How cute.  
  
Yuri: He will come back! I just know it! He just needs to cool off…   
  
Akio: You mean, when he’s done preparing his plot?  
  
Yuri: Never!  
  
Emilia: Akio. Just knock it off, I said… *glares*  
  
Akio: You know what? I’ve taken enough orders from you.  
  
Emilia: What did you say…? *glare intensifies*   
  
Kumiko: Akio! Just stop! It’s not the time to be doing this! Everyone is still on edge about last night! There’s no reason to-  
  
Akio: So please tell me… what does a woman know what a man thinks?  
  
Kumiko: Excuse me?!  
  
Emilia: You’re really pushing it…   
  
Akio: Am I wrong? You women think you know exactly how a man thinks, but really, you just act like you know everything will be okay. Typical women…   
  
Yuri: … … *starts to become infuriated*   
  
Catherine: Please refrain from sexist remarks. I don’t really appreciate that.  
  
Akio: Go back to sleep. That’s all you’re good for.  
  
Catherine: Oh my.  
  
Maya: Hey! Don’t be so mean!  
  
Akio: Don’t you have an imaginary friend to talk to? Get lost.  
  
Maya: He’s not imaginary!!   
  
Akio: Not my fault your brain is dysfunctional…   
  
Maya: H-hey! Hold on a sec!!   
  
Mariana: You’re being very disrespectful, you know that?!  
  
Akio: I never liked magicians. They always had some fake way of doing everything.  
  
Mariana: … … Don’t… CALL ME THAT!  
  
Akio: Why? Because only a certain clown of yours can say it?  
  
Mariana: … … Can I hit him yet…?  
  
Buck: I’m honestly about to…   
  
Rudolph: Akio. What is this disrespect…? Explain now!  
  
Akio: All of you are just filthy commoners. I just show no respect for women who don’t seem to understand what’s going on. Then again, what brain cells do they usually go off of…   
  
Kumiko: _… … I was actually ready to hit Akio. Ready to beat him down to a pulp. Talking down to everyone like they’re dirt to him. However… someone beat me to it.  
  
_*THWACK*  
  
Kumiko: Ah!  
  
Emilia: Whoa…   
  
Catherine: Oh goodness.  
  
Buck: That was… loud…   
  
*Yuri had his fist in front of him, while Akio is down in the floor holding his face*  
  
Yuri: You’re… disgusting…   
  
Akio: … … …   
  
Yuri: The way you talk. The way you feel. How you look at everyone else. It’s all… so DISGUSTING! How do you even live like that?! Not knowing how to show even the slightest bit of love for… ANYONE!  
  
Akio: … … …   
  
Yuri: I lived my life running from my problems… not being able to show my true self to others. I’ve had to hide who I really am, just to meet the satisfactions of others. Never able to open up, just because of people holding me back. That never stopped me from loving the people around me. But you… you don’t even care. This is who you are. You don’t love, respect, care. You don’t even have a heart for anyone here!  
  
Akio: … … … If you think that’s true… you’re sadly mistaken…   
  
Yuri: Then who?! Who do you care about?! Because I can tell you right now… I care about everyone here. Roland, Kumiko, Emilia, everyone on this boat. I want to leave this boat with everyone here! Especially Roland.   
  
Akio: Why him... ? How do you know… he won’t turn on you… ?  
  
Yuri: I already know he won’t. Roland has shown me more freedom, than anyone I’ve ever met in my life. The right to choose for myself, the freedom to act on my own, the joy… of being alive. … … He’s given me all of that in a matter of days… when my own family refused to acknowledge my feelings!!   
  
Akio: … …   
  
Kumiko: _Yuri feels so strongly for Roland. If Roland really means this much to him, would I be crazy to assume that…?_  
  
Yuri: Have some respect for the people around you… Because right now… they’re all you have… They’re all I have… We need each other to survive this killing game. Don’t you think that you should reconsider your place here? Swallow your pride and show some respect to everyone! And that means everyone.  
  
Akio: … … … *gets up and looks at Yuri with irritation* I’ll remember this… *walks off while still holding his face*  
  
Yuri: … … …   
  
Kumiko: Yuri…   
  
Yuri: … *Turns his head and smiles at Kumiko* Don’t worry. I’ll be alright. Honestly, it felt good to shut him up.  
  
Emilia: It was either you, or someone else here. I know I wasn’t having it.  
  
Buck: It’s good to see the politician finally got what he deserved.  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph is proud of Yuri! Well done!  
  
Maya: Sampson wants to shake hands with our hero! … … No! Wash your hands! They’re full of grease!!  
  
Asougi: You did good, Yuri. We’re proud of you.  
  
Yuri: Yeah… … …   
  
Mariana: Are you… alright?  
  
Yuri: Yeah. I’m still worried about Roland. My mind is all over the place with so many thoughts.  
  
Kumiko: Do you… wanna talk about them?  
  
Yuri: Not now. Honestly, I might go back to the Armory for a little while. Maybe… tomorrow… I should fill you guys in on something.  
  
Catherine: Take your time. We’ll be waiting.  
  
Buck: We’re holdin’ you to it! So don’t go chickenin’ out on us!  
  
Maya: Sampson says he’s gonna stalk you, if you don’t!  
  
Yuri: Hehe. We don’t want that, do we?  
  
Asougi: Especially with those greasy hands!  
  
Maya: Sampson! What did I say?!  
  
Kumiko: _Yuri was the first to leave the dining area. A few minutes after, we all went our separate ways and I returned to my room.  
  
_*Back in Kumiko’s Room*  
  
Kumiko: _Another crazy event, before the day even got started. What’s even happening anymore? The motive is bad, but everyone is still at each other’s throats… Why is this escalating so much? … … I wanna find out how everyone is feeling. If I just sit here, then I won’t get any answers. I gotta get moving._

 

 ** _Free Time  
_**Unavaiable: Roland

####  **Night Time:**

*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*

 

*The monitor turns on and Judge Despair is playing a game*  
  
Judge Despair: This is an announcement from the SS Despair Killing- FUUUCK! … … Sorry. Playing Tetris 101. The time is now 10 P.M. That means it’s- GOD DAMMIT! … … … It’s night time. Access to the dining area and pool area will be prohibited, and entry from that point will be- MOTHER FUCKER! … … … Punished accordingly… Anyways, have a… … Fuck this game. *throws the controller out the window and storms off.* FUCK IT! *The sound of a slamming door can be heard in the background*  
  
*Monokuma pops in*   
  
Monokuma: Welp. There goes our last controller… And another window…  Oh well. I’m not gonna pay for either one of them! Puhuhu! Puhuhuhuhuhuuu!

  
*The monitor turns off*   


Kumiko: _I guess video games are out of the question now. Anyways, I’m sure Emilia and Asougi are both waiting for me. I should really get moving._

 

####  **Night Time Dialogue 3:**

####  **Buck:**

Buck: Sheesh. And here I thought we would catch a break.  
  
Kumiko: You’re telling me…   
  
Buck: What’s even happenin’ anymore? First Roland fights the mastermind, then Akio goes full asshole? I mean, not to say he wasn’t but he wasn’t messin’ around this time.

Kumiko: I wish I knew what was happening… I’m just as confused as you are.  
  
Buck: *sigh* If anythin’, we’ll have to be on our toes. Until things start to cool down, we can’t take any chances. I’m probably gonna go back to my room in a little bit.  
  
Kumiko: You do that. I’m gonna go for a stroll.  
  
Buck: Be careful. With all this craziness, you gotta watch your back. I don’t need to lose anyone else…   
  
Kumiko: Buck…   
  
Buck: … Try not to worry. That’s just me thinkin’ too much. I’ll be back tomorrow with some new sweet deals for ya.  
  
Kumiko: I’ll… keep that in mind. Thanks.  
  
Buck: Night, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Night!  
  
*Buck leaves*  
  
Kumiko: _… … Even though we gotta work together, I still don’t see a reason to buy Buck’s junk._

####  **Rudolph:**

Kumiko: Hey, Rudolph.  
  
Rudolph: Is your mind troubled, as well?  
  
Kumiko: A little. I’m kinda worried about Yuri and Roland.  
  
Rudolph: As is Rudolph. Rudolph does not wish to see more friends piled.  
  
Kumiko: _That’s a pretty morbid way to put it. Especially for Rudolph.  
  
_Rudolph: Rudolph is also concerned about Akio’s words.  
  
Kumiko: You mean… what he said about Roland?  
  
Rudolph: Roland acted with anger. Is potential for him to be killer.  
  
Kumiko: I don’t really wanna look at it like that. Roland is stubborn, but he isn’t evil.  
  
Rudolph: This is true. Roland is loyal. Mayhaps if Rudolph makes music box, it will calm mood?  
  
Kumiko: You’re really sweet, Rudolph, but I think they might just need time. Time heals all wounds.  
  
Rudolph: This is also true. Rudolph shall take time to relax, too. Rudolph was thinking of making toys, but perhaps sleep is best.  
  
Kumiko: Alright. I’ll be on my usual stroll. Good night, Rudolph.   
  
Rudolph: Pleasant dreams, Kumiko.  
  
*Rudolph leaves*

####  **Mariana:**

Mariana: Hey, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Hey. Trouble sleeping?  
  
Mariana: Kind of. I feel like this promise I made to Marcel isn’t working out…   
  
Kumiko: It’s pretty hard with the current situation, huh?  
  
Mariana: I didn’t think Roland was gonna fight the mastermind. I especially didn’t think Akio was gonna go off the handle the way he did.  
  
Kumiko: He went really far with some of his statements.  
  
Mariana: I mean, how do you make people smile at a time like this? I thought with the motive not being the problem, everyone would be okay…   
  
Kumiko: I did, too. It’s becoming a struggle for all of us.  
  
Mariana: Do you think Marcel would feel the same way?  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Mariana: Like… he wouldn’t know what to do? Am I just overthinking this?  
  
Kumiko: _She’s asking the wrong person. Not even I’m sure how to think in this situation._ I think the best thing to do is probably rest. That might help ease your mind.  
  
Mariana: You’re right. My mind and body are both pretty exhausted. Sleep is probably the best solution for myself. I’ll probably put on a show for everyone tomorrow!  
  
Kumiko: I can’t wait.  
  
Mariana: I think… one day, you and I should perform together.  
  
Kumiko: Huh? Why me?  
  
Mariana: Not sure! I just… feel like teaching you a couple of things would be fun!  
  
Kumiko: I mean… it sounds pretty fun. How about when we get off this boat, I’ll perform with you. Sound good?  
  
Mariana: Don’t hold off on me. I’m looking forward to it! *yawns* I feel like Catherine right now. It’s time to sleep.  
  
Kumiko: Good night, Mariana!  
  
Mariana: Good night, Kumiko.  
  
*Mariana leaves*  
  
Kumiko: _When we get off this boat… At this point, who knows when that’ll be?_

 

####  **Stargazing 3:**

Asougi: Hey, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Hey, Asougi. Hey, Emilia.  
  
Emilia: I definitely need this right now…   
  
Kumiko: You look… extremely irritated.  
  
Emilia: I was honestly ready to throw Akio off this boat.   
  
Asougi: Don’t break the rules, Emilia.  
  
Emilia: The things he was saying really pissed me off…   
  
Kumiko: And that’s why we’re here! We’re here to clear our minds of those thoughts.  
  
Emilia: … … Yeah. You’re right. C’mon. Let’s start already.  
  
Asougi: I’m with you there.  
  
Kumiko: _All of the negative thoughts going around in the last two days… we let them clear with the wind on this starry night. The ocean breeze flew past us, as the ocean waves struck the boat lightly. The patterns above us kept us distracted from everything happening. Our minds were clear. As soon as that happened, we got to talking.  
  
_Kumiko: So… what should we talk about?  
  
Emilia: Not sure. Asougi, wanna talk to us more about you?  
  
Asougi: I have a better idea.   
  
Emilia: Oh?  
  
Kumiko: What do you have in mind?  
  
Asougi: Let’s talk about the most important people in our lives.   
  
Emilia: Important people?  
  
Asougi: Yeah! Like a best friend, family member, guardian, or whoever it was. Talk about the kind of person they were. That’ll bring some good vibes around us.  
  
Kumiko: That’s not a bad idea, Asougi.  
  
Asougi: Emilia. You okay with it?  
  
Emilia: I… guess so.  
  
Kumiko: You okay?  
  
Emilia: Y-yeah. I’m alright.   
  
Asougi: Here. Since I made the topic, I’ll start. The most important person to me… is you guys!  
  
Kumiko: What?!  
  
Emilia: What a half-assed answer.  
  
Asougi: I mean, to be honest, I didn’t have a lot of people I was too close to, before you guys.   
  
Emilia: I guess that’s true, but didn’t you say family members?  
  
Asougi: Ummm… yeah… but you guys are my family right now.  
  
Emilia: Oh.  
  
Kumiko: Asougi.  
  
Asougi: You two are the most accepting to me, and you make me feel like I’m at home. *Kumiko’s voice* Even though one of you is a little whiny, *Emilia’s voice* And one is very bossy.  
  
Emilia: Hey… *glares*  
  
Kumiko: I’m not whiny. Am I?  
  
Emilia: You should replace whiny, with pervy.  
  
Asougi: So true.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Asougi: Kumiko. Your turn.  
  
Kumiko: Oh. An… important person in my life? Well… you guys are really important to me, but if I say that, Emilia will probably glare at me.  
  
Emilia: *glares*  
  
Kumiko: Like that, see?!  
  
Emilia: So, who’s the most important person to you?  
  
Kumiko: That goes to my mother.  
  
Emilia: Oh?  
  
Kumiko: I have it similar to you guys. I was the school pushover. Kids would make fun of me all the time. Probably because of my hair.  
  
Asougi: I thought you didn’t remember your past.  
  
Emilia: So did I…   
  
Kumiko: It came back to me during the first motive…    
  
Emilia: You mean the VR headset?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. That motive.  
  
Asougi: I see. Go on.   
  
Kumiko: Anyways, whenever I came home, my mom would always be there waiting for me. She would have a good meal prepared and we would watch movies together. At the time, I guess you could say she was my best friend.  
  
Emilia: She sounds like a really nice mother…   
  
Asougi: So, what happened to your mother?   
  
Kumiko: When I was still in elementary school, my mom came down with an unknown sickness. She was coughing blood all over the place, and no one knew how to help her. Before I knew it… she was gone…   
  
Asougi: Oh no…   
  
Emilia: Sorry to hear that.  
  
Kumiko: This was a long time ago. Still, I wonder what she would think of me today… What would she have to say about me? Those questions like to pop up in my head from time to time.  
  
Asougi: She’d probably be proud of who you are. Look at it like this, you’re not a criminal.  
  
Kumiko: You didn’t have to use that example!  
  
Asougi: Sorry. I know I shouldn’t talk bad about myself, but I can’t help it some of the time.  
  
Kumiko: Asougi…   
  
Emilia: Well, we’re gonna make sure that habit doesn’t persist.  
  
Asougi: Hehe. Don’t think you’re off the hook, Emilia.  
  
Emilia: Oh?  
  
Kumiko: You’re the only one left. Who’s the most important person to you?  
  
Emilia: Well, I…   
  
Asougi: Don’t be shy. We wanna listen to you.  
  
Kumiko: I’m also curious. Please? I wanna hear it!

  
Emilia: … … … If you insist. *deep breath* In elementary school and middle school, I never got close to anyone. I was distant… I didn’t want to know anyone. I felt like anyone I would make friends with, would just tease me and use me like a lot of people have.   
  
Asougi: So… did you not have anyone?  
  
Emilia: It wasn’t until high school… when I met someone.  
  
Kumiko: Who were they?  
  
Emilia: I don’t remember their name, but… this person was very persistent with me. They got mad whenever I would seclude myself from everyone else. I thought at first that this person was just another annoyance. However, I wasn’t used to how they were treating me…   
  
Kumiko: How did they treat you?  
  
Emilia: … … Like a friend.  
  
Asougi: More specifically, your first friend? That’s… what I assume, at least.  
  
Emilia: I never met anyone else like them. Regardless of how many times I told them to go away, they would always come back and keep on bugging me to go out and do stuff. Honestly, if it weren’t for this person, I wouldn’t be talking to either of you right now. They showed me how to get along with others, participate in activities, and most importantly, how to make the most out of living.  
  
Asougi: That’s… really deep.  
  
Kumiko: It sounds like this person really changed your life, huh?  
  
Emilia: … … … You have no idea.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Emilia: … … … I’m gonna call it a night.  
  
Asougi: Emilia?  
  
Kumiko: Hey! You okay?  
  
Emilia: I’m alright. I’m just… really tired.  
  
Asougi: You sure you’re okay?  
  
Emilia: Yeah. These last two days were exhausting, so I’m gonna go to bed.  
  
Kumiko: Emilia…   
  
Emilia: You guys should rest, too. I’m sure you’re both tired, too.  
  
Asougi: Rest doesn’t sound bad right now.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. You’re right. See you guys tomorrow?  
  
Asougi: No doubt about that!  
  
Emilia: Likewise. Later.  
  
Kumiko: _We all went our separate ways, and I went back to my room.  
  
_*Back in Kumiko’s room*   
  
Kumiko: _Two days of nothing but madness… A fight between Roland and the mastermind, and Akio just going crazy. Why… why is everyone doing this? Why do we need to fight against each other? We should be fighting the real enemy of this killing game, Judge Despair. … … Not literally, but I mean beat him at his own game. Tomorrow, I wanna see what I can do to make everyone work together. These thoughts went through my head, as I slowly began to go to sleep._

 

Emilia’s POV  
  
*Emilia stands by the door to her room. She looks at the ground, while one hand lays on the door knob. A single teardrop falls from her eye, as she makes this statement*  
  
Emilia: If only you knew… the pain I feel right now…   
  
*Emilia wipes her face, as she goes into her room and closes the door*

 

####  **Monokuma Theater!**

Monokuma: An occurring topic that never seems to go away is politics! That’s right! We’re going into politics! If you don’t wanna hear about it, then I suggest you change the channel. Oh, wait. You can’t! Puhuhuhu! Anyways, let’s say you’re having a conversation to your friends about your favorite video game series, then suddenly, that one guy comes in and starts a topic on the president's current actions. Sheesh, would that be a total mood killer, or what? It really makes you wanna build a wall between you and that person. However, even with that wall, that one guy seems to always find his way around, and continues his story about how the government wants to ban internet memes! And you’re just sitting there like “Does this guy ever shut up?” I feel for the guy who has to listen to this garbage. For you my friend, I hope that the government passes a law, where discussion on anything political will be banned from every country! Then suddenly, the president is kicked off his position, just because his title is as political as it gets! Then again, why would we need a president when we can play a killing game, instead? That thought never crossed your mind, did it?

 

####  **Daytime:**

*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*  
  
*The monitor turns on, and Judge Despair sits there with a cup of coffee*  
  
Judge Despair: Goooooooood morning, fellow killing game participants! The time is now 7 A.M. That means that night time is officially over! Man, do I feel good right now. Ever since I got over my video game addiction, I got a good 6 hours of sleep. It’s not bad, but it’s a start! I feel so good right now, I could just sing! Maybe… *grabs ukulele* a little song on the ukulele? Huh? *plays the ukulele* Now, rise and shine! Today is gonna be another beeeeautiful day!   
  
*The monitor turns off*

Kumiko: _Well, that was quick. He’s already back to his old self. I honestly can’t stand it. Anyways, I should head to the dining-  
  
_*ding dong*  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
*ding dong, ding dong* *knock knock knock*   
  
Kumiko: Who in the…?  
  
*More obnoxious knocking and ringing can be hear*  
  
Kumiko: _That’s definitely not Emilia. Who is it then? Only one way to find out.  
  
_*Kumiko answers the door. Roland lets himself in*  
  
Kumiko: Whoa! R-Roland?!  
  
Roland: Good morning… lady Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Roland. What are you doing here?  
  
Roland: … … *bows his head* I’ve come to apologize for my actions!  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Roland: You were right. It wasn’t fair how I was treating all of you. Especially, Yuri. I wasn’t sure how to act with… everything that was going on. So, for that, I am here to apologize!  
  
Kumiko: Ummm… apology accepted… but shouldn’t you apologize to Yuri first?  
  
Roland: I did last night.  
  
Kumiko: You did? Oh. That’s good then. What did he say?  
  
Roland: Everything is fine now. We had… a long talk.  
  
Kumiko: … Well… good! If you don’t mind me asking… why did you go after the mastermind like that?  
  
Roland: You guys say it’s a bad motive, but you can never be sure. This bastard has taken us for fools, and forces us to play in this hellish killing game! I just couldn’t take it.  
  
Kumiko: Well, we can’t win like that!  
  
Roland: …   
  
Kumiko: I understand you wanna get us out, but we can’t just go off and think we’re stronger than the mastermind.   
  
Roland: Lady Kumiko…   
  
Kumiko: If we’re gonna win, we need to act like a team and beat him at his own game. That way, we can all get off this boat together!  
  
Roland: … … I’ve been such a fool lately. I’ve been avoiding everyone, only because of how I thought everyone was holding me back. Now I see… you guys really care about me.  
  
Kumiko: That’s right.  
  
Roland: My army wouldn’t want me to forget that we’re all family, so why should this situation be any different? You guys are my family, too! And nothing will change about that. Come forth and hear my tale! Roland St. Patrick XIII is back!!  
  
Kumiko: _Thank goodness. He’s alright. Not to mention, he realized what he did wrong. I’m happy for him._ It’s good to have you back, Roland.  
  
Roland: It’s good to be back! Actually, since I’m here…   
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Roland: Yuri wanted to see you, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: He… did?  
  
Roland: Yes. Yuri wants to share something with everyone, but specified you first.  
  
Kumiko: _Yuri wants to see me? It might be that one thing he was afraid to share. He’s been awfully timid about it._ Should we go see him? He might be at the dining area. _  
  
_Roland: I’m afraid not.  
  
Kumiko: What?  
  
Roland: Yuri is gonna be at the Armory this morning. This is to offer more privacy for Yuri to talk to others about… this particular topic.  
  
Kumiko: I guess that’s fair enough. So, he’s in the armory, right?  
  
Roland: Correct. Let’s make haste!  
  
*Roland walks out of Kumiko’s room*  
  
Kumiko: _Roland wants me to talk to Yuri personally. This sounds… really strange… … … No. I can’t start sounding like Akio now. If Yuri wants to see me, then I’ll trust Roland. He’s heading for the Armory, so I go, too.  
  
_*At the armory*

  
Kumiko: … … _It’s empty. No one’s here.  
  
_Roland: Huh? Where’s Yuri?   
  
Kumiko: I guess he’s running late?  
  
Roland: Nonsense! Yuri should’ve been here! There’s no doubt that- Oh…   
  
Kumiko: What was that, Roland?  
  
Roland: Umm… well, there’s a time when a man really needs to go… and that time is now.  
  
Kumiko: Seriously?  
  
Roland: Look! Not my fault I have to make drops!  
  
Kumiko: … … I didn’t need to know that…   
  
Roland: Ugh. I’ll be right back!  
  
Kumiko: What about Yuri?  
  
Roland: Look… just wait here. I’ll go to the bathroom, and come right back.  
  
Kumiko: B-but, Roland-!  
  
*Roland runs off to the bathroom*  
  
Kumiko: … … _Why didn’t he think about this before we got here? … … Well, I’m glad Roland is at least coming to his senses. He’s finally back with us. Hopefully for good. I bet Yuri’s pretty happy right now. Everything actually worked out in the end.  
  
_Roland: BY THE STARS!!!

 

Kumiko: Wha?! _That was… Roland! What happened?! I should go check up on him!  
  
_*Kumiko goes to the bathroom doors and Roland appears from the men’s room*  
  
Roland: Lady Kumiko! A storm is brewing ever so close!  
  
Kumiko: What happened, Roland?  
  
Roland: The worst has come. It’s much worse than I thought…   
  
Kumiko: … … Is this about your bathroom trip…?  
  
Roland: N-no! Just come on!!   
  
*Roland takes Kumiko by the wrist and starts dragging her into the men’s room*  
  
Kumiko: H-hey! No! That’s against the rules, isn’t it?!  
  
Roland: To hell with the rules!  
  
Kumiko: N-no! Hold on! We can’t just-!  
  
*Roland drags Kumiko into the men’s room*  
  
Kumiko: We can’t just… … go… … in here… _My words slowly began to fade, as my stomach began to give out…[from what awaited us behind the door](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyfgTbtuAto) **…**_

*On the bathroom floor, was the body of a heartless man, who’s heart had been stabbed by a strange machete of sorts. Blood surrounded his body, as he was curled up and lifeless. Akio Shouta… was dead.*  
  
Kumiko: _… … … The mastermind was about to play his role in our lives once again… as the killing game was about to go underway…_


	9. Chapter 3: What Lies Beyond a Fairy Tale ~Deadly Life~

Kumiko: _… … And so we found ourselves in this situation for the third time. He lied there… lifeless. Akio Shouta. He was heartless, rude, and had no respect for anyone but himself. I wanna say that I feel sorry for him, but something inside of me isn’t letting me… The only thing I feel bad about… is that we’re once again stuck in the middle of an unwanted killing game._

Roland: … … How… did this happen…?  
  
Kumiko: I’m not sure… The better question is… why?  
  
Roland: … Did I do this?  
  
Kumiko: No. Don’t blame yourself. There’s no room for blaming yourself for this!   
  
Roland: … Y-you’re right, but I…   
  
Kumiko: It’s not your fault, Roland. There’s nothing we could’ve done.  
  
Roland: … … We should get the others.  
  
Kumiko: You’re right. _Everyone else needs to be here. Because right now, we need to work together to solve this upcoming case…_  
  
*bing bong, ding dong*  
  
*The monitor turns on, and Judge Despair appears*  
  
Judge Despair: A body has been discovered! Everyone, please report to the men’s room on the third floor! … … Oh. You’re probably wondering where Monokuma is. Well…   
  
*Monokuma appears in front of Kumiko*  
  
Monokuma: I’m right heeeere!  
  
Kumiko: AHHH!  
  
Roland: Oh great. You’re here.  
  
Monokuma: That’s right! Kumiko. For shame.  
  
Kumiko: What?!  
  
Monokuma: Women don’t give you enough? Now you gotta sneak into the men’s room?  
  
Kumiko: Th-that’s not how it is!!   
  
Monokuma: Usually, I’d have to punish you for breaking the rules!  


Kumiko: Ah!  
  
Roland: Begone, fiend!  
  
Monokuma: Calm down there, tiger. It’s my fault for not making things clear in the rules.  
  
Roland: What are you talking about?  
  
Monokuma: On the occurrence that a murder has been committed, all the rooms in the boat shall be accessible to everyone, regardless of the rules. However, you are limited to the rooms that are currently available to you. Hence, the breaking the door rule!  
  
Kumiko: _This guy’s trying to give me a heart attack, I swear…  
  
_Roland: So, you actually don’t have a reason for being here.  
  
Monokuma: No. I do. … … Ah! Here comes everyone now!  
  
*Everyone appears*  
  
Haruka: … … Akio?!  
  
Emilia: … …   
  
Rudolph: I would say serves him right, but now’s not time for that.  
  
Mariana: You’re joking… I thought… a murder wouldn’t happen…   
  
Monokuma: Well, you thought wrong! Akio’s right here! In the flesh and…. blood.  
  
Catherine: This truly is a tragic event…   
  
Buck: I shouldn’t bother holdin’ my breath, next time…   
  
Asougi: The best thing for us to do is to find out what happened.  
  
Haruka: … … Indeed. Whoever did this, will pay for this crime!  
  
Kumiko: _Haruka sounded determined there.  
  
_Emilia: Well, I can only assume that Monokuma is here for one reason.  
  
Monokuma: That’s right! Dun dundundun! It’s the Monoku-! … … Uhhh… … … … Oh, gosh darnit!  
  
*Judge Despair appears on the monitor*   
  
Judge Despair: Hey, dipshit. You left the Monokuma Files here.  
  
Emilia: Good one.  
  
Monokuma: Be quiet! I’ll come right back with the-!  
  
Maya: *shivers* Uhhhh… Uhhh….   
  
Kumiko: Maya! You alright?  
  
Maya: The spirits are really unhappy here…   
  
Kumiko: Huh?!  
  
Buck: Wouldn’t that be because of Akio’s body?  
  
Mariana: That’s what I would assume…   
  
Maya: No… I feel something else.  
  
Kumiko: _Something else?!  
  
_Emilia: Maya. Please calm down.   
  
Maya: I-I… can’t… the spirits are not tame… They’re really angry right now… I can’t help it… Even Sampson is losing it… Uhhhh… *face turns blue*  
  
Rudolph: Does Maya need hug?  
  
Catherine: Just try to relax. What are they telling you?  
  
Maya: They’re… telling me… someone else is here…   
  
Roland: Someone… else?  
  
Kumiko: Is there… really someone else here?  
  
Mariana: I wouldn’t think so… we’re all here, so what’s… … Huh?  
  
Haruka: Mariana? Are you okay?  
  
Mariana: … … … Ah! AHHHH!  
  
Roland: Lady Mariana!  
  
Buck: Calm down, Mari! What’s goin-?!  
  
Mariana: Are you okay?! Hey!!  
  
Buck: Huh?  
  
Mariana: Answer me!!

  
Kumiko: What is she…?  
  
*Everyone looks at the first stall that Mariana was looking at, and sees someone in the stall in a crouching position of sorts. Blue leather pants and boots can be seen*  
  
Kumiko: AHH!  
  
Emilia: *gasps with her hands on her mouth*  
  
Asougi: H-hey! Who’s in there?! Answer us!  
  
Mariana: … … They aren’t responding!  
  
Maya: I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG!!   
  
Rudolph: Someone needs to help!  
  
Roland: … … Wait…   
  
Kumiko: … … _Without thinking about it, I ran over to the bathroom stall.  
  
_Roland: W-wait! Lady Kumiko! D-don’t be hasty!  
  
Emilia: Kumiko, hold on!  
  
Kumiko: _The voices were calling out to me, but my body insisted to keep going. My hand went on the stall door. It felt cold. My hand was shaking, as I took it upon myself to force the door open*  
  
*SLAM*  
  
_Kumiko: _As the door opened, tried to call out to them. … However, my efforts were in vain… **as another storm was brewing towards us…**_

Kumiko: H-hey! Are you alri- AHHHHH!  
  
*[Kumiko’s face goes into shock, as she sees someone crouching. The boy’s hands were handcuffed together with no gloves, and his head was shoved into the toilet. His body was still. This boy… was Yuri Ishii](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyfgTbtuAto).*

Kumiko: … … … _Not just one, but two of our friends… Two people from our group were taken as victims for the mastermind’s psychotic game…_

Kumiko: _… … We all sat there… lost… unable to figure out the next action to take… Two of our friends were taken… Two… I just couldn’t believe it. I didn’t wanna believe it. Just when we thought everything was going to be okay… Our silence was broken… by a broken voice…  
  
_Roland: … … Yuri… Up and at ‘em.  
  
Kumiko: …?  
  
Emilia: Roland?  
  
Roland: … … Yuri. I said. Up and at ‘em.  
  
… … …   
  
Roland: Don’t you hear me?! This is an order from your trainer and friend! Get up! I won’t say it again!!   
  
… … …   
  
Roland: … … Please. Get up.   
  
… … …   
  
Roland: … … Please… *tears up* … … I’m sorry…   
  
…. … …   
  
Kumiko: _There was no response… I guess it’s true what they say… Miracles only happen in fairy tales…  
  
_Roland: … … Who… is responsible for this… ?  
  
Kumiko: ?!  
  
Roland: Who… Who killed Yuri?! Who?! Reveal yourself!! If you don’t, I’ll… I’ll … … …   
  
Kumiko: Roland. You won’t get an answer like that…   
  
Roland: …   
  
Emilia: She’s right. You know what we have to do by now.   
  
Asougi: If you wanna avenge Yuri’s death, then we’ll need to figure out this case the right way.  
  
Roland: … …   
  
Kumiko: That’s what Yuri would want.  
  
Roland: … … That’s what Yuri would want. You’re right. I’ll find this murderer. I’ll find them if it’s the last thing I do!!   
  
Haruka: Roland. I’m… terribly sorry…   
  
Roland: … …   
  
Catherine: However, let’s not lose hope. We can work together to solve this case.  
  
Maya: … … The spirits are tame now… however, they’re displeased with the situation. So, I’ll help, too!  
  
Buck: Not that we’ll have a choice…   
  
Rudolph: Rudolph was dreading this day… No time for crying now.  
  
Kumiko: _Looks like everyone is on the same page. This was one case that none of us wanted to go back on. We needed to find out what happened to the people who were lost in this series of events. The question is… what even happened? Who could’ve done this? What motive did they have? It couldn’t have been the mastermind’s motive… right?_

 

Monokuma: … … … Ummm… here, I’ll be riiight back!   
  
*Monokuma goes into the loud speaker and disappears*   
  
*bing bong, ding dong*  
  
Judge Despair: What the-?! Get off, you fucking dick hole!!  
  
*The monitor displays Monokuma pushing Judge Despair’s mouth shut. Judge Despair becomes infuriated*  
  
Monokuma: Ahem. A body has been discovered! Everyone, please report to the- Oh. Wait. Nevermind! Puhuhu! Puhuhuhuhuuu!  
  
Judge Despair: *muffled screams*  
  
*The monitor turns off, and Monokuma comes out through the loud speaker*  
  
Monokuma: That’s… how it’s done. Boy, am I gonna get it when I go back!  
  
Judge Despair: You’re damn, right! You mother fuck!  
  
Monokuma: Yup! He’s mad.  
  
Kumiko: … Nrh…   
  
Haruka: Are you done wasting our time?  
  
Emilia: If so, then I assume you brought them…   
  
Monokuma: Puhuhu! Why else would I go back, besides to perform that lovely body discovery announcement?  
  
Roland: …   
  
Monokuma: Now then! Dun dundundun! It’s an updated Monokuma File! Now with the information of the two victims before us! Don’t worry. I have one for all of you.  
  
Kumiko: Great. You can leave now.  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhu! Why do you guys hate me so much?  
  
Roland: *glares*  
  
Monokuma: Okay. He kind of scares me, so….   
  
*Monokuma jumps back in the loudspeaker and disappears*  
  
Roland: …   
  
Kumiko: Roland.  
  
Roland: Let’s not waste time. I wish to discover who murdered Yuri as soon as possible.  
  
Haruka: And I won’t let Akio’s death be in vain, either.  
  
Emilia: Oh? You’re interested in solving the mystery for him?   
  
Haruka: I knew… a different part of him. Let’s just put it like that.  
  
Asougi: Whatever the case, let’s find out what happened. Our friends died, and now it’s up to us to discover the truth behind their deaths.  
  
Mariana: I agree. We won’t sit here and dwell on the past.   
  
Buck: Let’s consider the present, instead. What we’re gonna do next.  
  
Maya: Ooooh! I like this! The spirits are pumped to help discover the murderer!  
  
Catherine: I shall assist, too.   
  
Roland: … … Yuri. Your death won’t be in vain…   
  
Haruka: So, Emilia. You’re the leader. What do we do?  
  
Emilia: Wait. I never considered myself the leader.  
  
Kumiko: We consider you the leader. You’re really good at keeping us together.  
  
Asougi: Kumiko is spot on about that.   
  
Emilia: … … We’ll do our usual routine. We’ll split into groups of two and search for any potential clues towards the case.  
  
Haruka: Alright. In that case, I’ll work with you, Emilia.  
  
Emilia: Me?  
  
Haruka: Do you mind?  
  
Emilia: … … I guess that’s fair.  
  
Roland: Buck. You and I will work together.  
  
Buck: No problem.   
  
Roland: Don’t let me down. I want to figure out everything we can.  
  
Buck: … … I understand. We’ll find out this case, bud.  
  
Roland: Cheers.  
  
Maya: Oooh! Oooh! I wanna go with Santa Claus!  
  
Rudolph: Are you talking about Rudolph?  
  
Maya: Ye! Team Spooky Presents are on the scene! Sampson is here as the mascot!  
  
Rudolph: Spooky presents? Are they wholesome?  
  
Maya: Yes! Duh!  
  
Rudolph: Then Rudolph accepts!  
  
Catherine: Mariana. Do you wish to work together?  
  
Mariana: I don’t mind. Just don’t fall asleep. This is kind of important.  
  
Catherine: Just wake me up, if I do.  
  
Asougi: That just leaves you and I, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: I guess so.  
  
Emilia: Everyone has their assigned groups. Stick together, and unravel any truths you can find. Good luck.  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
Kumiko: _Everyone went off to begin their searches. It looks like Roland and Buck stuck around here. I guess Roland is determined to find out what happened to Yuri. Right now, we all have the same job. Find out the case, and avenge our friends. Friends. Amazing how we have to solve for two of our friends now… I never thought I’d see the day where this would happen. I guess… there’s no time for crying about it. Together, we have to make a difference. We’re gonna find out what happened, and bring this murderer to justice. We’re going to. WE HAVE TO!_

 

####  **Investigation: START**

Asougi: You know what to do first, right Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: The Monokuma File. We need to read and see what details are here.  
  
Asougi: You’re getting the hang of this.  
  
Kumiko: I wish I didn’t have to…   
  
Asougi: I know.   
  
Kumiko: Here. Let’s have a look.  
  
*Kumiko opens the Monokuma File.*  
  
Kumiko: The victims this time are Akio Shouta and Yuri Ishii. Both bodies were found in the men’s bathroom. Akio Shouta suffered a stab to the heart, and external bleeding. No other injuries detected. Yuri Ishii suffered from drowning. No injuries to be detected.  
  
*Truth Bullet added: Monokuma File 3*  
  
Asougi: Looks like the time of death isn’t listed, again.  
  
Kumiko: You’re right. Looks like the time of death might connect to the case, somehow. We’ll need to look around and question others for more answers.  
  
Asougi: In that case, let’s start looking around. We don’t have time to think about it too much.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. Let’s go.

####  **Men’s Room Investigation:**

*examine Akio’s body*  
  
Kumiko: _Here we go again. Looking into another dead body. I love this part of investigating… I just gotta get over it. I gotta do this.  
  
_Asougi: You seem determined.  
  
Kumiko: Not really, but if we wanna get through this…   
  
Asougi: I understand. It’s not easy looking into the dead body of a friend… Well, if we could really call him that.  
  
Kumiko: This is still part of the investigation, so we have to.  
  
Asougi: I know. I’m just saying.  
  
*closer look at Akio’s body*  
  
*examine the big knife*  
  
Kumiko: This is probably the murder weapon from the looks of it.  
  
Asougi: The Monokuma File stated that it was a stab to the heart that did this.  
  
Kumiko: Then I guess it’s safe to assume, huh?   
  
Asougi: What do you think?  
  
Kumiko: Don’t get smart with me!  
  
Asougi: Sorry. You just ask too many questions.  
  
Kumiko: Okay, Judge Despair.  
  
Asougi: *Judge Despair’s voice* Questions? Where?  
  
Kumiko: … *sigh* Anyways, let’s have a better look at this machete. … … This knife looks brand new!   
  
Asougi: Already better quality than most of the things on this boat.  
  
Kumiko: Wait, there’s an inscription on it… … … It says… “Roland.”  
  
Asougi: That’s strange. Why would it have Roland’s name on it?  
  
Kumiko: Hard to say. We should keep this in mind.  
  
*Truth Bullet added: Machete in Akio’s Chest*  
  
Kumiko: _If anything, I should probably talk to Roland about this. He may know something._  
  
*examine the blood under Akio*  
  
Kumiko: … …   
  
Asougi: What are you looking at?  
  
Kumiko: Something about Akio’s blood seems off.  
  
Asougi: Hmmm. I think that might be your culprit.  
  
*Closer look at the blood*  
  
Kumiko: This is… a skid mark?  
  
Asougi: It’s relatively small, but yeah. That’s what it looks like.  
  
Kumiko: So… the body was dragged. But from where?  
  
Asougi: Not sure. Maybe Akio is alive.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?!  
  
Asougi: I’m kidding. The announcement played, so he’s dead without a doubt.  
  
Kumiko: … … Thanks…   
  
Asougi: No problem!  
  
Kumiko: _So, with these skid marks, is it safe to say the body was dragged from somewhere?  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Skid Marks*  
  
*examine Akio’s wrist*  
  
Kumiko: I don’t think a wrist is supposed to go that far…   
  
Asougi: That’s a sign for a struggle.   
  
Kumiko: You think so?  
  
Asougi: Akio was probably trying to fight for his life, but ended up having his wrist broken.  
  
Kumiko: If that’s the case, then it may not be a bad idea to keep this in mind.  
  
*Truth Bullet added: Akio’s Broken Wrist*  
  
Kumiko: _A struggle, huh? It must’ve been some struggle for it to have gotten this bad… The better question is… who could’ve done this…?_  
  
*after examining Akio’s body*  
  
Kumiko: There doesn’t seem to be anything else we gotta look at here.  
  
Asougi: Shall we move on?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. We won’t find anything from just looking at Akio’s body.  
  
Asougi: Maybe if we stare long enough, he’ll move.  
  
Kumiko: Stop that.  
  
Asougi: Sorry. Now’s not the time for jokes.  
  
Kumiko: You think…?  
  
*examine Yuri’s body*  
  
Kumiko: _… … Yuri honestly didn’t deserve this… He was so nice to everyone here. Why him?  
  
_Asougi: Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah, I get it… We gotta look at the body. Can you help me?  
  
Asougi: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: I wanna take a better look at this body, so let’s drag him out.  
  
Asougi: You sure?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. If we take him out, then we can check for any other details.  
  
Asougi: If you say so. Ready?  
  
Kumiko: Pull!  
  
*Kumiko and Asougi pull out Yuri’s head from the toilet, and gently place his body on the ground.*  
  
Roland: …   
  
Kumiko: Sorry, Roland…   
  
Roland: … Just do what you need to do… I’ll… set my mind elsewhere.  
  
Kumiko: Alright. We’ll be quick.  
  
*examine the handcuffs*  
  
Kumiko: What are these?  
  
Asougi: I’m sure those are handcuffs.  
  
Kumiko: I know that, but there’s something off about them.   
  
Asougi: Oh?  
  
Kumiko: They’re made of plastic.  
  
Asougi: Plastic? I think I recall seeing something like that.  
  
Kumiko: You don’t mean…   
  
Asougi: The toy workshop.  
  
Kumiko: That’s right! That box of “toys.” It was full of… unexplainably lewd items…   
  
Asougi: Rudolph wasn’t really happy about that.  
  
Kumiko: No he wasn’t.   
  
Asougi: This would explain why Yuri’s gloves are gone.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Asougi: His gloves were too big. These probably wouldn’t fit with them on.  
  
Kumiko: _But why are these handcuffs here? Someone probably used them to keep Yuri restrained, but why these ones in particular?  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Toy Handcuffs*  
  
*examine Yuri’s pockets*  
  
Kumiko: Huh? There’s something sticking out of Yuri’s front pocket.  
  
Asougi: Oh. Look at that.  
  
Kumiko: Lemme see… *checks the front pocket in Yuri’s overall* Huh?  
  
Asougi: What is it?  
  
Kumiko: … … Fabric? And Cotton?  
  
Asougi: On top of that, look.  
  
Kumiko: … … That’s… blood?!  
  
Asougi: Looks like Yuri was busy.  
  
Kumiko: I don’t wanna say that’s the case, but…   
  
Asougi: This is really important evidence. We should hang on to this.  
  
Kumiko: _Why was this in Yuri’s pocket? Did Yuri really do something last night? I don’t wanna make conclusions, but…  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Cotton and Fabric in Yuri’s Pocket  
  
Kumiko: I’m not seeing much else on Yuri’s body.  
  
Asougi: I guess we’re done here then?  
  
Kumiko: I guess so. Let’s look around for- Huh?  
  
Asougi: What is it?  
  
Kumiko: I see… something shiny in the toilet.  
  
Asougi: What?  
  
Kumiko: … … I guess I have no choice.  
  
Asougi: What are you…   
  
*Kumiko shoves her hand in the toilet*  
  
Asougi: Kumiko?!   
  
*Kumiko takes out the item from the toilet*  
  
Kumiko: Grooooss…  
  
Asougi: *sigh* You and your bad touching habits.  
  
Kumiko: Look. I got the thing, okay?   
  
Asougi: I hope that was worth it.  
  
Kumiko: I hope so, too. I never wanna do that again.  
  
Asougi: So… what did you get?  
  
Kumiko: Wait… is this a cap?  
  
Asougi: Some sort of golden cap.  
  
Kumiko: Why is it here, though?  
  
Asougi: Not sure, but you should probably wash your hands.  
  
Kumiko: Don’t tell Emilia about this.  
  
Asougi: I’ll try my best not to. Just know that I’m gonna make fun of you for it.  
  
Kumiko: … _A golden cap, huh? I wonder where it goes. If anything, I should hang on to this for later. … … After I wash this and my hands…  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Golden Cap*  
  
Kumiko: I guess that’ll do it.   
  
Asougi: You sure? There might be a pot of gold waiting for you in there.  
  
Kumiko: … Wanna check for me?   
  
Asougi: ?!  
  
Kumiko: What?  
  
Asougi: That was… kinda scary. Not gonna lie.  
  
Kumiko: You’ve been making bad jokes the whole time, and now you think it’s bad?!  
  
Asougi: … … You have a point. Actually, before anything, I’d like to bring something up.  
  
Kumiko: What’s up?  
  
Asougi: I was thinking. Look at how Yuri’s body is.  
  
Kumiko: … … What do you mean? He looks normal. Kinda…   
  
Asougi: Exactly.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Asougi: Even with these handcuffs, do you really think it would be that easy to keep someone like Yuri down?  
  
Kumiko: … I mean… that’s true. Yuri punched Akio really hard yesterday.  
  
Asougi: Not only that, but Yuri had been training with Roland for quite some time. It’s probably safe to assume that Yuri was pretty strong.  
  
Kumiko: You’re right! So, hold on. If that’s the case, how did the culprit manage to keep him down?!  
  
Asougi: That’s the question. Especially since Yuri doesn’t seem to have a single scratch on his body. It didn’t seem much of a fight happened. Plus, how would they even get Yuri into that position in the first place? That’s one of the bigger mysteries.  
  
Kumiko: _More questions, on top of the questions we already have, but this is a fair point. Yuri is pretty strong by now, and for him to be taken down without a single scratch on his body? Something doesn’t add up.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Yuri’s Body Condition*  
  
Kumiko: Anyways, let’s move on and see what else we can find.  
  
Asougi: Agreed.   
  
*Talk to Roland*  
  
Roland: …  
  
Kumiko: You okay, Roland?  
  
Roland: Yeah. I’m just… trying to gather my thoughts. It’s not easy for me, but I’ll be okay.  
  
Asougi: Actually, can I ask a question?  
  
Roland: Ask away, Master Asougi.  
  
Kumiko: What’s up, Asougi?  
  
Asougi: When you guys found Akio’s body, who was in here?  
  
Kumiko: It was… Roland and I. … … WAIT!  
  
Asougi: You already see where I’m getting at.  
  
Roland: What do you mean? I’m not very smart, so please fill me in.  
  
Asougi: If you and Kumiko were the only ones in the room when Akio’s body discovery went off, that wouldn’t make much sense.  
  
Roland: I think… I might know where you’re getting at…   
  
Asougi: Check the rules for a second.  
  
Kumiko: Lemme see…   
  
**_Rule #10:_** _A body discovery announcement will only play when three or more people discover a body._  
  
Kumiko: Here!  
  
Roland: Wait a second… so why did it play when Kumiko and I found Akio’s body?  
  
Asougi: That’s what I’m trying to figure out. It wouldn’t have played, unless there was a third person.  
  
Roland: That is strange, indeed.  
  
Kumiko: _… … That doesn’t make any sense. Why would the body discovery announcement play for only me and Roland? Was there someone else who saw the body?  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Body Discovery Announcement*  
  
*after examining the machete*  
  
Kumiko: Actually, Roland. Can I ask you something?  
  
Roland: Hmm? What is it, Lady Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: I was having a look at Akio’s body, and I found this. This machete had an inscription of your name on it.  
  
Roland: It does?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. See?  
  
Roland: … … Honestly, I’ve never seen this before.  
  
Asougi: It has your name on it.  
  
Roland: That doesn’t mean it’s mine! Look, I honestly have no idea. Besides, I have a sword for defending myself. I don’t need something as small as a machete.  
  
Kumiko: Alright. If you don’t mind me asking, what were you doing last night?  
  
Roland: Are you… accusing me?!  
  
Asougi: No. Not yet.  
  
Roland: YET?!  
  
Kumiko: Please, answer us, Roland.  
  
Roland: … … Fine. If you want an answer, then I’ll give you one. Last night, I took it upon myself to spend some time with Yuri.   
  
Kumiko: You were… with Yuri?  
  
Roland: Correct. I spend time with Yuri until about… midnight sharp. That’s when Yuri and I parted ways. And then… … …   
  
Kumiko: Roland…   
  
Asougi: And you say you have no idea where this knife came from.  
  
Roland: No. I’ve never held something like that in my possession.  
  
Kumiko: _Roland claims to have never seen this knife before. But he was with Yuri last night at 12 A.M.? … I’m not sure what to think of that, but at least we have Roland’s insight on this situation._  
  
*Truth Bullet added: Roland’s Account*  
  
*Truth Bullet updated: Machete in Akio’s Chest*  
  
Asougi: Thank you for your time, Roland.  
  
Roland: Yeah… Sure…  
  
Kumiko: … We’ll find out what happened. I promise.  
  
Roland: … Thank you, Lady Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: _I mean, we have to anyways, but I’m sure Roland is hurting pretty badly right now…  
  
_*after examining everything*  
  
Kumiko: I think that’s all we’ll find here.  
  
Asougi: Seems like it, but where else could we look?  
  
Kumiko: I was thinking… and maybe the armory wouldn’t be a bad idea.  
  
Asougi: The armory?  
  
Kumiko: That knife must have come from somewhere. I assume that it would’ve come from there.  
  
Asougi: That makes sense. The armory is filled with weapons.  
  
Kumiko: … I don’t think it would be that simple.  
  
Asougi: What do you mean?  
  
Kumiko: Here. Let’s go there, and I’ll show you.  


####  **Armory Investigation:**

*Haruka, Emilia, Catherine, and Mariana appear*  
  
Asougi: Howdy, stranger.  
  
Emilia: Oh. You guys are here.  
  
Kumiko: I wanted to confirm something here.   
  
Emilia: That’s fine. Just make it fast. We’re on a set time limit.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. It shouldn’t take long.  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Asougi: …   
  
Kumiko: Well… shall we start, Asougi?  
  
Asougi: … Y-yeah. Sorry.  
  
Haruka: …   
  
*examine the weapon display*  
  
Kumiko: That’s what I thought.  
  
Asougi: Are these… plastic?  
  
Kumiko: Monokuma mentioned to us when we first found this place.  
_  
Monokuma: Just wanna tell you guys that this lineup is only for display! None of these weapons are actually real.  
  
Roland: I knew it was too good to be true.  
  
Monokuma: That’s good news for you, right? I mean, you don’t have to worry about someone taking something from here and using it!  
  
_Asougi: So… it would be impossible for someone to use one of these for a murder.  
  
Kumiko: That pretty much removes any consideration of the use of these weapons.   
  
*Truth Bullet added: Armory Weapon Display*  
  
Asougi: Is that all you wanted to show me?  
  
Kumiko: Well, since we’re here, maybe we should start talking to some of the people here. They might know something we don’t.  
  
Asougi: Smart response, Kumiko. *Kumiko’s voice* I think you just sprouted a brain!  
  
Kumiko: Is this really the time for your jokes…?  
  
Asougi: Yeah, no. Let’s talk to everyone here.  
  
*Talk to Haruka*  
  
Haruka: … … Hello.  
  
Kumiko: Hey?  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Haruka: … … Can I… help you with anything?  
  
Kumiko: I just wanted to ask you something.  
  
Haruka: Oh. Go ahead.  
  
Kumiko: Did anything happen last night? We wanna know for the case.  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Asougi: This is important, Haruka.   
  
Haruka: No. I know. *sigh* I’m just lost right now…   
  
Kumiko: Lost?  
  
Haruka: I’m still a little shocked about Akio…   
  
Kumiko: _She… really did care for him, didn’t she?  
  
_Asougi: That’s awfully nice of you, especially with everything he did yesterday morning.  
  
Haruka: So I heard…   
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Haruka: He was talking to me last night, actually. He came in very frustrated and hurt.  
  
_Haruka: Akio?! Are you alright?  
  
Akio: I’m fine. Stop worrying about me.  
  
Haruka: … … You crossed the line, didn’t you?  
  
Akio: … … Mind your business.  
  
Haruka: … … *sigh* Sit here. I’ll get some ice.  
  
Akio: …   
  
*Haruka puts the ice on Akio’s face*  
  
Akio: You need to stop spoiling me.  
  
Haruka: You need to swallow your pride.  
  
Akio: You sound just like Yuri.  
  
Haruka: Because it’s true.  
  
Akio: …   
  
Haruka: I had to teach myself, as well. If we want to get off this boat, then we need to cast aside everything we knew, and work towards our common goal.  
  
Akio: … … Why should I escape with anyone here? They have no respect to offer.  
  
Haruka: And neither do you.  
  
Akio: …   
  
Haruka: That kind of back-talk will only get you hurt. I… don’t wish to see you get hurt, but if you keep running your mouth, it will eventually catch up to you.  
  
Akio: … … … I want to go read.  
  
Haruka: Huh?  
  
Akio: I need to go to the Printing Press. I need to confirm something. Excuse me.  
  
Haruka: Hold on. You need to lay down a little longer.  
  
Akio: Forget that. If I wish to confirm something, then I’ll do it. Don’t stand in my way, Haruka.  
  
Haruka: … …   
  
Akio: … … You’re the only one I respect here.  
  
Haruka: ?!  
  
_Kumiko: _She was passionate about looking out for him… and yet… he still… … …  
  
_Haruka: He left the Political Office around 12:30 A.M. Presumably to head off to the Printing Press room, like he said.  
  
Asougi: I see…   
  
Haruka: Had I known that this would’ve been the end result, I would’ve stopped him. I would’ve… … *Looks away in shame*  
  
Kumiko: … … _Akio left to the Printing Press room at 12:30 A.M. That was the last time Haruka saw Akio, before… … … Things are starting to make a little more sense.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Haruka’s Account*  
  
Kumiko: Haruka?  
  
Haruka: *looks up at Kumiko with regret*  
  
Kumiko: Thank you. This information was really helpful.  
  
Haruka: … … Please. Do your best to find this culprit. I’ll do everything I can, too.  
  
Asougi: … … We will.  
  
Kumiko: That’s a promise.  
  
*talk to Mariana*  
  
Mariana: Another investigation… This just never ends, does it?  
  
Kumiko: You’re telling me.  
  
Mariana: And… poor Roland. He must be taking this really hard.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Mariana: Actually, can I share something with you guys?  
  
Asougi: Huh? Sure. What’s up, Mariana?  
  
Mariana: I’m not sure if this is important, or not, but have a look at the anvil.  
  
Kumiko: Huh? … … What about it?  
  
Mariana: Look! See? There’s scratch marks on it!  
  
Kumiko: … … Oh! I see them!  
  
Asougi: You were able to notice something that small?  
  
Mariana: I’m an illusionist! I’m able to pinpoint small details, since I can literally make them.  
  
Kumiko: _Last time I came here… the anvil was brand new. It looked like it hadn’t been used in a long time, but now it seems like somebody was using this. And from the scratch marks, it seems very recent. It might not be a bad idea to keep track of this fact.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Recently Used Anvil*  
  
Mariana: I’m sorry if this information wasn’t helpful…   
  
Kumiko: Nonsense. This was really useful information. Thanks, Mariana.  
  
Mariana: It was? Well, in that case, I’m glad I could help!  
  
Asougi: But how does this connect to the case?  
  
Kumiko: I think… I might be able to connect the dots later. For now, we can’t waste time.  
  
Asougi: I hope you know what you’re doing, but just know you have my trust!  
  
Kumiko: Thank you, Asougi.  
  
*talk to Emilia*  
  
Emilia: Kumiko. Asougi. Come here for a minute.  
  
Kumiko: Hmm? What’s up, Emilia?  
  
Emilia: I thought I might tell you guys something I saw yesterday.  
  
Asougi: What did you see?  
  
Emilia: Last night, I decided to take a stroll. This was around… 12:45 A.M. As I was walking, Yuri was walking in the halls. He looked… zombie-like.  
  
Kumiko: Zombie-like?  
  
Asougi: Do you think that might’ve been because he was depressed?  
  
Emilia: Maybe. I can’t say for sure.  
  
Kumiko: Did Yuri have anything with him?  
  
Emilia: Not when I saw him. No.  
  
Asougi: That sounds really curious.   
  
Emilia: I did try calling for him, but he didn’t respond. I just left it alone, and went back to my room for the night.  
  
Kumiko: Weird. _Emilia saw Yuri last night. Apparently, he was just walking through the halls in a “zombie-like” manner. What does that mean, though? He must’ve been trying to blank everything out after what had happened, but even so… that’s still really suspicious behavior.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Emilia’s Account*  
  
Emilia: If anything, his behavior could’ve related to yesterday morning’s events.  
  
Asougi: You mean with Akio?  
  
Emilia: Yes. Yuri was awfully frustrated with Akio yesterday. That little fight of theirs could’ve been some sort of spark for this killing game.  
  
Kumiko: Wait, seriously?!  
  
Emilia: That’s only a guess. I can’t really say for sure. I have a couple of solutions in mind, but I’ll hold them for the class trial.  
  
Asougi: Solutions? You mean who the culprit is?  
  
Emilia: Again, I won’t say anything, until the class trial. For now, try to keep that fight in mind.   
  
Kumiko: Aright. Sure.  
  
*Truth Bullet added: Yuri and Akio’s Fight*  
  
Emilia: I’ll do my best to find whatever I can. You two should do the same.  
  
Kumiko: Already on it!  
  
Asougi: I’ll keep Kumiko out of trouble.  
  
Kumiko: Me?!  
  
Emilia: I trust you will.  
  
Kumiko: Don’t I get a say in this?!  
  
Emilia & Asougi: No.  
  
Kumiko: *pouts*  
  
*talk to Catherine*  
  
Catherine: Hello, Kumiko…   
  
Kumiko: I hope you aren’t sleeping.  
  
Catherine: It’s hard to stay awake, but I’m doing my best.  
  
Asougi: Have you considered caffeine?   
  
Catherine: I’m not a fan. I’m more for green tea.  
  
Asougi: That’s not caffeine.  
  
Catherine: I know. I’m also a little sore from last night.  
  
Kumiko: Why’s that?  
  
Catherine: I heard a noise when I was in the hall. I ran to see what was happening, but I ended up tripping and breaking my watch.  
  
Kumiko: Your… watch?  
  
Catherine: Yes. See?  
  
Kumiko: … … It says… 1:00 A.M.?  
  
Asougi: I see… and all this happened last night at 1:00 A.M.?  
  
Catherine: Correct. This was valuable to me, too. My father passed it down to me a long time ago, before he passed.  
  
Kumiko: I’m sorry!   
  
Catherine: No need for apologies. It was a long time ago.  
  
Asougi: 1:00 A.M. What do you think of this, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: We should keep this in mind. _This is the first time I’m hearing about Catherine’s watch, but I guess that’s how she could easily track the time of certain events. If Catherine heard a noise at 1:00 A.M., then that means…  
  
_*Truth Bullet added; Catherine’s Account*  
  
*after examining everything*  
  
Asougi: Is that all?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. I’m pretty sure we’re done here.  
  
Asougi: Where to now?  
  
*Haruka comes in*  
  
Haruka: I have a request for you two.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Haruka: Could you go check the Printing Press room? That’s where I recall Akio going last, so…   
  
Asougi: Why don’t you check it out? If you’re so curious, then…   
  
Haruka: I have my hands full. I want to make sure I don’t miss anything here. So… please check the Printing Press for me. See if anything there sticks out to you.  
  
Kumiko: We’ll do it. Where ever we can find clues, is a good place to search.  
  
Asougi: Yeah. I guess that’s fine.  
  
Haruka: Thank you. Please. Let us unveil this truth, so we can move on.  
  
Kumiko: That’s the plan!   


####  **Printing Press Investigation:**

Kumiko: It doesn’t look like anyone else is here.  
  
Asougi: *Maya’s voice* Maybe Sampson is searching here.  
  
Kumiko: … …   
  
Asougi: I guess lightening up the mood isn’t working.  
  
Kumiko: No. Not really.  
  
Asougi: In that case, let’s have a look around. This place is a real mess.  
  
Kumiko: I wasn’t going to say anything, but you’re right. Was there a tornado in here, or something?   
  
Asougi: Well, let’s see what we can find here.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah.  
  
*examine the Printing Press*  
  
Kumiko: Is that blood?  
  
Asougi: I think we know what blood looks like by now, Kumiko. *Judge Despair’s voice* It’s red! Unless you’re fucking colorblind!   
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Asougi: That was mean, I know…   
  
Kumiko: _The blood looks dried up. If there’s blood on the printing press, then does that mean something happened here?  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Blood Stain on Printing Press*  
  
*examine the papers on the ground*  
  
Kumiko: What in the world happened in here?!  
  
Asougi: It looks like your room, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: How would you even know that?!  
  
Asougi: I just have a hunch.  
  
Kumiko: Ugh. Whatever. Let’s just take a look at this.  
  
*closer look at the scattered papers*  
  
Kumiko: … … These are stories about Kasumi.  
  
Asougi: Who?  
  
Kumiko: I was reading about it when we first discovered this room.  
  
*“ _The chaos continues. The dastardly leader known as “Kasumi” continues their rampage through the town. It is not known what their intended goal is, but the army they have created is growing by the day. We are unable to get a hold of Kasumi’s motives, or who they are but we shall keep you updated with more news to come based on the “Ultimate World Dominator.” This is Satomi Toru, signing off!”*  
_  
Asougi: Satomi wrote about them? Interesting.  
  
Kumiko: Could this be what Akio was going to read about?  
  
Asougi: Possibly. Haruka mentioned that he wanted to “confirm” something.  
  
Kumiko: Confirm what exactly?  
  
Asougi: I’m not sure. Should we read and see if we can find out?  
  
Kumiko: Let’s have a look.  
  
_Today, I had just witnessed something completely mortifying. I’m not sure what happened, but this might be the case with Kasumi and their beef with traitors. From the looks of it, Kasumi seems to use some sort of influence on those who betray them. Afterward, the traitor would go into the public and commit suicide. I can barely find the words to describe this, but there’s no doubt that I’ll keep up these updates on Kasumi and their reasonings. This is Satomi Toru… signing off!  
  
_Kumiko: S-suicide?!  
  
Asougi: That’s… a little terrifying. Who was this Kasumi? Remind me not to mess around with them.  
  
Kumiko: _Who is Kasumi? What was their motives? More importantly, why was Akio coming here to read about them? Did… Akio learn something?  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Scattered Stories*  
  
*Truth Bullet added: Kasumi*  
  
Asougi: Well, this was… an interesting read.  
  
Kumiko: You’re telling me. But let's not waste too much time.   
  
Asougi: You’re right. We gotta keep going.  
  
*examine the trash can*  
  
Kumiko: … …   
  
Asougi: Are you gonna stick your hand in there, too?  
  
Kumiko: SHHHHH! Stop!! Someone might hear you…   
  
Asougi: Ahahahahaha!  
  
Kumiko: *sigh* Look. If anyone were to throw away evidence, it would be here. Right?  
  
Asougi: I suppose that’s true.  
  
Kumiko: So… it doesn’t hurt to have a look.  
  
*Kumiko opens the trash can*  
  
Kumiko: Hold on! These are… Yuri’s… gloves?  
  
Asougi: That’s a lot of blood.  
  
Kumiko: No kidding! But… why are they in here… covered in blood?  
  
Asougi: … … I don’t like the direction this is going in.  
  
Kumiko: Me neither… _If this is leading to where I think it’s going… is it possible that… No. I don’t wanna think that… but…  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Yuri’s Gloves*  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Kumiko: I guess you’re thinking the same thing.  
  
Asougi: I really don’t want to, but…   
  
Kumiko: … …   
  
Asougi: It’s too soon for conclusions. We still have more to look at.  
  
Kumiko: You’re right, but…   
  
Asougi: Kumiko. I know it’s seems a little frustrating, but we have to find out the truth.  
  
Kumiko: … … Okay. Let’s keep looking.  
  
*after examining everything*  
  
Kumiko: That’s everything here, I would think.  
  
Asougi: … So… where else can we look? I don’t think we have much time left.  
  
Kumiko: I’m trying to think…  
  
Asougi: I might have a suggestion.  
  
Kumiko: Oh? Where to?  
  
Asougi: I was thinking… the handcuffs on Yuri must have come from somewhere, right?  
  
Kumiko: Are you saying… we check the toy workshop?  
  
Asougi: I feel like it’ll be the only other place that has leads.  
  
Kumiko: From what we found here, I’m not sure if I like where this case is going…   
  
Asougi: Neither do I, but we can’t stop. Our time is short.  
  
Kumiko: You’re right. Let’s go now. 

####  **Toy Workshop Investigation:**

*Maya and Rudolph appear*  
  
Maya: Ooooh! Kumiko! Asougi!  
  
Asougi: Hey Maya. Hey Rudolph.  
  
Rudolph: You had instinct to check here, too?  
  
Kumiko: We’re just trying to connect some dots here and there.  
  
Maya: I like connecting dots! Sampson and I do that all the time!  
  
Kumiko: That’s… not what I mean.  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph is happy to help, if needed!  
  
Asougi: Thanks, big guy! But I think we’ll be okay.  
  
Kumiko: _There should be a couple of things in here that kind of stick out. From what we found on Yuri’s person, they should be here…  
  
_*examine the box of “toys”*  
  
Kumiko: … …   
  
Asougi: Don’t tell me you’re letting out your wild side.  
  
Kumiko: WHAT?!  
  
Asougi: Joke. It’s a joke.  
  
Kumiko: *sigh* There’s just something off about the box.  
  
Asougi: Is there? Looks normal to me.  
  
Kumiko: Hey, Rudolph.  
  
Rudolph: How can Rudolph assist?  
  
Kumiko: What position did you say this box was in before?  
  
Rudolph: Oh. That thing… Huh? Wait! Someone touch it!  
  
Asougi: What did you say?!  
  
Rudolph: When Rudolph was here last, box was upside down, so Rudolph can ignore items inside. Now box is on side.  
  
Kumiko: I knew it. Rudolph mentioned this to me before. I figured something was off about it.  
  
Asougi: So, the position of the box is off… That means someone was in here to grab something from the box.  
  
Kumiko: That’s my best guess.  
  
Rudolph: Did Rudolph help?  
  
Kumiko: Yes. You helped a lot. Thanks, Rudolph!  
  
Rudolph: Good! Rudolph is happy to help!  
  
Kumiko: _The box was moved from the position that Rudolph had it in. Someone must’ve come here to take some things. I should keep this information handy.  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: “Toy” Box Position*  
  
*talk to Maya*  
  
Maya: Ooooh…   
  
Kumiko: Are you okay Maya? You sound worried.  
  
Maya: Look at this poor thing here.  
  
*close look at a giant teddy bear*  
  
Kumiko: Its… arm is missing?  
  
Maya: I know, right?! How horrible! It’s like… how can he cut a steak… or play drums? … … … It is completely relevant, Sampson!!   
  
Asougi: Haven’t we seen this material somewhere?  
  
Maya: Oooh?  
  
Kumiko: Oh! You mean the fabric and cotton Yuri had?  
  
Asougi: That’s right. If I’m not mistaken, this bear is made of the same material.  
  
Kumiko: But… why would someone go out of the way to remove the bear’s arm?  
  
Maya: Someone has to solve this mystery! Poor Mr. Bear can never be the same!! … … … Don’t judge the friends I make, Sampson!! … … No you!  
  
Kumiko: _This is curious… Someone removed the arm of this bear… but for what reason?  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Missing Teddy Bear Arm*  
  
Kumiko: Thank you, Maya!  
  
Maya: Oooh? What did I do?  
  
Kumiko: You helped. This information was useful.  
  
Maya: Oooh! No problem!  
  
*after examining everything*  
  
Kumiko: … … …   
  
Asougi: … … …   
  
Maya: Awkward silence.  
  
Rudolph: That is rude, Maya.  
  
Maya: I was just joining the silence! … … In a talkative sense… *twiddles fingers*  
  
Asougi: I’m honestly not sure about this one…   
  
Kumiko: I honestly feel like we missed something.  
  
Asougi: You think so? I have some solutions, but I’m not a fan of them.  
  
Kumiko: Neither am I… This case is… tricky.  
  
Asougi: Agreed.   
  
Kumiko: Well, we can’t stop now! We need to make sure we have a handle on this case!  
  
Asougi: What do you suppose we do?  
  
Kumiko: Let’s go back and check some places out. Maybe if we look hard enough, we can find something we mi-  
  
*ding dong, bing bong, bing bong, ding dong*  
  
Kumiko: … Crap…   
  
Asougi: So much for that idea…   
  
*The monitor turns on, and reveals Monokuma with a chocolate bar*  
  
Monokuma: Man. Isn't it frustrating when a pre-trial investigation ends so abruptly? I always got so peeved at that, but then I had a Snickers bar. Now I feel like a whole new bear! You guys should try it sometime. When you're hungry, grab a Snickers! ... ... Oh. You guys don't have any don't you? What a bunch of losers! Ahahahahahahaa! Now then, everyone please report to the ship's deck for the class trial! Puhuhuhuhuu! See you soon!  
  
*The monitor turns off*  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Maya: Uhhh… Uhhhhh…   
  
Rudolph: It has begun…   
  
Asougi: We’ll have to make due with what we have.  
  
Kumiko: Did we get enough…?  
  
Asougi: I’m not sure, but it’s too late for regret. We gotta get moving.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Maya: I-I’ll… s-stay with y-you guys…   
  
Rudolph: Is Maya okay?  
  
Maya: The s-spirits… a-aren’t v-very happy…   
  
Kumiko: I wouldn’t be, either. However, we gotta move. Here, just stick with us, until we group with everyone. Sound good?  
  
Maya: I-I… guess so…   
  
Rudolph: Rudolph will let Maya pat beard, if it makes Maya feel better!  
  
Maya: Th-thank you…   
  
Asougi: Let’s get going.  
  
Kumiko: Okay.  
  
Maya: Ooooh…   
  
Kumiko: _We all went to the ship’s deck to meet everyone…  
  
_

####  **Investigation: END**

_  
_ *On the ship’s deck, everyone is waiting*  
  
Roland: …   
  
Kumiko: Roland…   
  
Roland: How did you guys do?  
  
Asougi: We found… what we could.  
  
Roland: That’s fair…   
  
Emilia: I have some information, too. However, this case really did a toll on us.  
  
Haruka: It was a toll on all of us…   
  
Emilia: I know…   
  
Rudolph: Maya is shaking like leaf.  
  
Maya: I-I’ll… probably feel better… in the t-trial…   
  
Buck: That’s a bold statement you got there. You sure it won’t be the opposite?  
  
Mariana: We just have to focus on what’s ahead.  
  
Buck: What’s ahead?  
  
Catherine: I’m pretty sure he’s talking about-  
  
*Monokuma appears from a black cloak of sorts out of nowhere*  
  
Monokuma: Surprise! Surprise!  
  
Catherine: *sigh* That.  
  
Buck: I would say you’re lucky you’re our ride, but I honestly don’t even want that.  
  
Monokuma: You should feel honored! It’s not everyday you get to ride on the Monokuma’s Elevator Express! Or the MEE. Whatever works for you!  
  
Rudolph: Let’s go already! Bear is wasting time!  
  
Mariana: Honestly. Just get on with it.  
  
Monokuma: Alright. Don’t be so crabby with me. *hits a button on a set of keys, causing an elevator to appears from the ship’s floorboards*  
  
Haruka: I’ll still never understand this backwards logic.  
  
Emilia: You think any of us do?  
  
Monokuma: Now, everyone get on! The Monokuma’s Elevator Express is boarding now!  
  
*Monokuma cloaks himself in a black cape and vanishes*  
  
Haruka: … … Shall we go?  
  
Roland: Yeah. I think I’m ready. Let’s solve this case.  
  
Catherine: Indeed. Let’s not waste time.  
  
*Everyone boards the elevator, except for Emilia and Asougi*  
  
Emilia: Are you guys ready?  
  
Kumiko: I think so…   
  
Asougi: As ready as we’ll ever be…   
  
Emilia: You don’t seem that way.  
  
Kumiko: We… feel like we didn’t exactly find enough.  
  
Asougi: It wasn’t an easy case, but we know what has to happen.  
  
Emilia: If you lose track of what’s important, you’ll never be able to move forward.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Emilia: It’s something a friend of mine once told me. In order to resolve the hardest of situations, you have to keep trying, Even when things seem hopeless.  
  
Asougi: That must be some friend of yours.  
  
Emilia: Yeah. What I’m trying to say is, even if you feel like you didn’t find enough, make the most of what you found.  
  
Kumiko: … … I understand that.   
  
Asougi: That’s what I try telling Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: *pouts* You were just having doubts…  
  
Asougi: Doesn’t mean I can’t tease you a bit!  
  
Emilia: Save the teasing for when we’re done with this trial.  
  
Asougi: You’re right. Let’s go.  
  
Kumiko: Yeah… _The three of us boarded the elevator one at a time. Our footsteps felt slower, as we approached the equivalent of the gateway to hell. When everyone boarded, the doors to the elevator shut, and we once again descended to our battleground…  
  
_Monokuma: Thank you for choosing-  
  
Buck: Are you gonna say this everytime we get on this stupid thing?  
  
Catherine: We… really don’t care… Zzzz…   
  
Monokuma: You guys are so rude. Did your parents teach you to be so rude?  
  
Haruka: We don’t have to be polite to you…   
  
Roland: We just want to get this over with.  
  
Monokuma: Sheesh. Fine. Whatever.  
  
Kumiko: _Everyone was fed up. No one wanted to deal with Monokuma’s statement, the killing game, or anything related to our situation. I could completely understand that… I’m always wondering why we need to do this. Find the culprit who killed our friends? Play some investigation? Compete in a class trial? We’re all pretty much over it by now… As these thoughts kept racing through my head, they stopped along with the elevator. The doors slowly opened, as the light of our battlefield shined down on us.  
  
_*Judge Despair appears*  
  
Judge Despair: *big whiff* Ahhhh! Nothing like a class trial to start the day, am I right?  
  
Kumiko: I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself…   
  
Roland: Can we start? I don’t wish to waste anymore time, then we already have.  
  
Judge Despair: Whatever you say, short stack.   
  
Roland: …   
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuu! I can barely contain my excitement!   
  
Judge Despair: Oh yeah. Don’t act like I forgot what you did, you turd.  
  
Monokuma: Shoot! I was really hoping you would forget that…   
  
Judge Despair: … … Well, let’s just forget about it for now. We have a trial to run.  
  
Monokuma: Yes sir!  
  
Judge Despair: Don’t think I’ll forget.  
  
Monokuma: Darn.  
  
Haruka: Is it appropriate to say an elephant never forgets?  
  
Judge Despair: Are you implying something, Haruka?  
  
Emilia: What if she is?  
  
Judge Despair: … … Just start the damn trial.  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuhuu! Everyone report to your assigned podiums! The class trial is about to commence!!   


Kumiko: _Once again, the class trial was about to go underway. Akio Shouta, the Ultimate Politician. He was a cruel, heartless man who didn’t care about anyone but himself and his viewpoints. He strived to always being right, even if it meant hurting others around him. What hurts the most, is that he died with no redeeming qualities. And let’s not forget… Yuri Ishii, the Ultimate Blacksmith. He was the opposite of Akio. He cared about everyone. He went out of his way, starting from day one, to make everyone happy. He even made a meal for the group, regardless of barely knowing us. He wanted to escape with everyone and live amongst us as a friend. And now, Yuri can never realize that dream. To think, both of them are gone… because of one of us! One of us in this room! Someone in here, who had the audacity to take the lives of two of our friends. Someone who wanted to start up this killing game once again. Well, they got their wish, but we won’t let them win. Whatever it takes, however it may happen, we will get through this. We won’t back down. WE WILL EXPOSE THE TRUTH! … … … Before we knew it,_ _the battle was about to begin. This was a fight… A fight for the future!!!_


	10. Chapter 3: What Lies Beyond a Fairy Tale ~Class Trial~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class Trial Directions: Underline Bold Means that it's statement is something you argue against. Italic Bold is an agree point. Sadly, I couldn't spoiler free the answers but the least I can do is add a warning before the answer, just in case you want to play along! In Hangman's Gambit, the spaces will be first presented, then an anagram hint will be presented before the answer.

**Truth Bullets:**

**Monokuma File 3:** The victims this time are Akio Shouta and Yuri Ishii. Both bodies were found in the men’s bathroom. Akio Shouta suffered a stab to the heart, and external bleeding. No other injuries detected. Yuri Ishii suffered from drowning. No injuries to be detected.

  
This file does not contain information on the time of death.

 

 **Machete in Akio’s Chest:** There’s a machete that’s lunged into Akio’s heart. When taking a closer look, the machete looked brand new. It had an inscription on it. It spelled “Roland.”  
  
When questioning Roland about it, he stated that the machete did not belong to him. He also mentioned his prefered weapon being the sword he always carries around.  
  
**Akio’s Broken Wrist:** Upon closer inspection of his body, Akio’s wrist seemed to be broken. It was bent back really far, like he was in some sort of struggle.   
  
**Skid Marks:** In the blood underneath Akio’s body, there was a small skid mark in it. Was the body moved by someone?  
  
**Toy Handcuffs:** A pair of toy handcuffs were found on Yuri’s hands. These are the same handcuffs that were in the box of “toys” in the toy workshop.   
  
On top of that, Yuri’s gloves are missing. This was probably done to make sure the handcuffs could fit.  
  
**Cotton and Fabric in Yuri’s Pocket:** There was cotton and fabric in Yuri’s pocket. The fabric is a light shade of brown. The cotton seems to have absorbed blood. What was this doing in Yuri’s pocket?  
  
**Golden Cap:**  There was a golden cap left in the toilet Yuri was in. It’s not known what it’s for, but best to keep it close just in case.  
  
**Yuri’s Body Condition:** Yuri’s body seemed to be in perfect condition. Not a single scratch was found on his body, yet someone was able to pin him down long enough to drown. Even with the handcuffs, it would be a tough feat to even get Yuri into the right position to get this done.  
  
**Asougi’s Account:** Akio’s body discovery announcement went off when Kumiko and Roland both found his body. Which doesn’t line up with the rule, since three people need to discover it before it goes off. Was someone else here to witness the body?  
  
**Roland’s Account:** Roland mentioned he was with Yuri last night. They were talking until 12:00 A.M. when they parted ways.  
  
**Haruka’s Account:** Haruka mentioned that she saw Akio last night. After having a talk with him, he went to the Printing Press to do some reading around 12:30 A.M.   
  
**Armory Weapon Display:** Thinking the murder weapon could’ve come from the armory, we almost didn’t consider that the weapons in the armory are only for display. More specifically, they aren’t real, and made out of plastic.  
  
**Recently Used Anvil:** Mariana pointed out that there were small scratch marks on the anvil in the armory. Someone probably used this anvil recently.  
  
**Emilia’s Account:** Emilia told us that she saw Yuri last night walking at 12:45 A.M. She described him walking in a “zombie-like manner.” Emilia thought he was still depressed about Roland. Emilia went back to her room before she could figure out anything else.   
  
**Yuri and Akio’s Fight:**  Emilia brought up the fight between Yuri and Akio yesterday morning. Could this have set off a spark for this killing game?  
  
**Catherine’s Account:** Catherine mentioned hearing a noise, and running to see what had happened. She stated that she fell over and broke her wrist watch. The time on her watch said 1:00 A.M.   
  
**Blood Stain on Printing Press:** There was a slight taint of dried blood on the printing press. Did something happen in here?  
  
**Scattered Stories:** There were stories scattered on the ground. It looks like someone dropped them, and didn’t pick them up. They were stories that had more information on Kasumi. Were these the stories that Akio was looking into?  
  
**Kasumi:** Kasumi was considered “The Ultimate World Dominator.” Their identity and motives were completely unknown, but their goal was to rule the world with followers all around. Kasumi dealt with traitors with “influence” that would lead to them committing suicide in public. Akio must’ve had a sudden interest in these stories, but for what reason?  
  
**Yuri’s Gloves:** Yuri’s gloves were found in the trash can in the Printing Press. These gloves were covered in blood.   
  
**“Toy” Box Position:** The box of “toys”, when Rudolph mentioned it, was upside-down. However, when checking on it, it was on the side. Someone must have messed with it.  
  
**Missing Teddy Bear Arm:** A giant teddy bear seems to be missing an arm. Where could it have gone?

**Class Trial:**

_Akio was a heartless man, who had been discovered with a knife shoved in his heart in the men’s room on the third floor. And not too far from him, Yuri’s body was found in one of the  bathroom stalls with his head in a toilet. Who caused these two fatalities? The class trial is about to begin!_

_  
_**_ALL RISE! COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!_** ** _  
  
_**Monokuma: Now then, all rise for the honorable… Judge Despair!!   
  
Judge Despair: Wow! You’re getting good at this.  
  
Monokuma: *grumble* Whatever.  
  
Judge Despair: Alright, shitholes! Let’s go over a basic rundown of the class trial. Everyone will pool their facts together on who they think the blackened is, and find out who dunnit. After we’ve reached a verdict, everyone will vote for who they believe the blackened murderer is. If the majority vote is correct, then only they shall receive punishment. However, if the majority vote is wrong, then everyone else shall receive punishment except for the murderer. And that person will have the right to graduate, and get off this cruise. Oh, and make sure you vote. Cuz if you don’t, then you’ll be as good as dead. Got it?  
  
Monokuma: Also, just a reminder that no matter who wins, it’s the despair that matters! Right?  
  
Judge Despair: Sure is, Monokuma. Sure is.  
  
Haruka: Are you quite done?  
  
Judge Despair: Ermmm… yea. That’s about it.  
  
Haruka: Then let’s start this cursed trial. I want to unveil this blackened.  
  
Roland: As do I. They shall pay for this insolence.   
  
Mariana: Two murders… where do we even begin with that?  
  
Catherine: It’s hard to just pick one. We hardly know the situation as is.  
  
Kumiko: Then let’s start with that. What happened between those two that caused this?  
  
Emilia: That’s a mystery on its own. Let’s try to stick to the smaller details. For example, the murder methods of this case.  
  
Maya: The murder methods?  
  
Buck: I’m guessin’ so we can get a clear idea of how all this played out.  
  
Haruka: The murder methods were quite clear already.   
  
Roland: Then we shall discuss these methods! The sooner we connect the clues, the sooner we can expose the perpetrator!  
  
Asougi: Slow down there, buddy. We won’t get the solution just off this.  
  
Judge Despair: If you did, then this would be a pretty boring and fast trial. All of this work and effort to put this trial together would go to waste.   
  
Monokuma: Just the thought of that fills me with despair… *sigh* How dull…   
  
Kumiko:  _The murder method for the two victims… Both murder methods are really clear to us, but I should pay attention just in case. I don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea._

**Non-Stop Debate 1:**

Monokuma File 3  
Yuri’s Body Condition  
Machete in Akio’s Chest  
Toy Handcuffs

 

Haruka: The murder methods are exactly as we saw.  
  
Maya: Oooh?  
  
Buck: Are you talkin’ about  **the knife**  in Akio’s chest?  
  
Haruka: More than just that.  
  
Haruka: There’s also Yuri.  
  
Catherine: Yuri’s head was  **dunked in the toilet**.   
  
Catherine: That was probably the murder method for him.  
  
Roland: …   
  
Buck: Yuri must’ve  **taken a beatin’**...   
  
Buck: For that to happen.  
  
Maya: Or whoever did it…   
  
Maya: Probably had  ** _superhuman strength!_**    
  
Mariana: I don’t think that would be the case…   
  
Asougi: Can we start taking this seriously?  
  
Haruka: This is the one time I can agree with Asougi on something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot taken a beatin’ with “Yuri’s Body Condition”*  
  
Kumiko: THAT’S WRONG!  
  
**BREAK** **  
  
**Kumiko: That can’t be the case.  
  
Buck: Huh? What do ya mean?  
  
Kumiko: Yuri’s body had no signs of injuries on it. Not even a scratch.  
  
Asougi: Kumiko’s right. I was with her, and didn’t see a single injury on his body.  
  
Maya: No injuries?! That’s crazy!  
  
Mariana: Seems inhumane, if you ask me.  
  
Buck: I mean… I guess I can’t argue with that. I was in the same room, so I should know.  
  
Kumiko: The only murder method used on Yuri was drowni-  
  
**_Rudolph: Rudolph shall see this through!_** ** _  
  
_****BREAK** **  
  
**Rudolph: Kumiko. Is no time for playing around. This is serious matter.  
  
Kumiko: I am being serious. There’s no other injuries.  
  
Rudolph: That is because eyes cannot see injuries. Let Rudolph shine knowledge!

**Rebuttal Showdown 1:**

Monokuma File 3  
Yuri’s Body Condition  
Toy Handcuffs  
Yuri’s Gloves  
  
Rudolph: No injuries?  
  
Is Kumiko sure?  
  
Did Kumiko check carefully?  
  
You cannot mess up, Kumiko.  
  
Many lives are on the line.  
  
Rudolph understands your confusion, however…   
  
Rudolph also sees your information as incorrect!  
  
Rudolph cannot stand and let you do this to us!  
  
**Advance** **  
  
**Kumiko: This information isn’t incorrect.          
  
Because I saw the body’s condition.  
  
I didn’t see any signs of abnormalities.   
  
Yuri’s body was in perfect condition.  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph cannot believe this.  
  
Rudolph thinks that you need to listen.  
  
Has Kumiko considered  **internal injuries**?  
  
Or perhaps some other hidden injury?  
  
Listen to yourself Kumiko.  
  
Yuri doesn’t go down easy!  
  
Kumiko must listen to Rudolph!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Slice internal injuries with “Monokuma File 3”*  
  
Kumiko: I’ll cut through your words!  
  
**BREAK** **  
  
**Kumiko: According to the Monokuma File, it only mentions that he suffered from drowning. It also states that there’s no other injuries to be detected.  
  
Rudolph: How does Kumiko know file is correct?  
  
Haruka: To be fair, it hasn’t been wrong yet.  
  
Emilia: The file would’ve stated an internal injury. Remember Ariane’s case?  
_  
__Kumiko: The victim is Ariane Charline. The victim had died around 2:10 P.M. The body was found in the dining area on the deck. The victim suffered from internal organ damage, and from violent blood vomiting. No other injuries to be detected._  
  
Rudolph: Ooooh! That is correct. … … Forgive Rudolph. It was rude for Rudolph to jump to conclusions.  
  
Kumiko: No problem, big guy.  
  
Asougi: That takes care of one of many questions.   
  
Mariana: So… now we know that Yuri didn’t suffer any other injuries. Now here’s the real question… how did someone get Yuri into that position in the first place?   
  
Buck: Yuri’s pretty strong, so it would be really hard to just keep him down.  
  
Asougi: Well, let's look into one of the few things that was on Yuri’s person. That one thing in particular… I’m sure you know Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: I-I… think I know what you’re talking about. It was the…

** TRUTH BULLET SELECTION **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Toy Handcuffs”*  
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: The toy handcuffs on Yuri’s wrist.  
  
Maya: Those would keep Yuri from using his hands. It would limit him to only his feet and head.  
  
Haruka: Even so, I find it doubtful that those alone could tame Yuri so easily. Where did these handcuffs even come from?  
  
Emilia: I may have an idea.   
  
Asougi: A few of us have seen those handcuffs already. Kumiko? Would you please?  
  
Kumiko:  _We’re starting this already? This trial barely started yet. *sigh* Well, the handcuffs probably came from…_ _  
  
_The Sauna  
The Armory  
The Toy Workshop  
The Office

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
*Select “The Toy Workshop”*  
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: The Toy Workshop. Right?  
  
Mariana: Why would something as kinky as that be in the toy workshop of all places?  
  
Buck: Why? You plannin’ somethin’?  
  
Mariana: I will slap you.  
  
Buck: I’m kiddin’! I’m kiddin’!  
  
Judge Despair: Hey! No one’s here to judge. Me being the judge of this case, you play how you wanna play, Mariana.  
  
Mariana: …   
  
Maya: How do we know it came from the toy workshop?   
  
Kumiko: What do you mean, Maya?  
  
Maya: I mean… do you think someone had their own?   
  
Roland: Do you mean to throw off the case?  
  
Maya: Y-yeah! That’s it! Maybe someone had their own pair of handcuffs, and used them to make everyone think they would be somewhere else!  
  
Haruka: I’m not sure about that.  
  
Asougi: Me neither. That sounds a little too far fetched.   
  
Maya: Then I’ll just have to go over it with you guys again. I’m determined that this could be the answer we need! At least… that’s what Sampson says.  
  
Catherine: Are you sure this is the time for this, Maya?  
  
Maya: Huh?  
  
Catherine: … Nevermind. Please continue.  
  
Maya: Oookay! Let’s do this!!

**Non-Stop Debate 2:**

Missing Teddy Bear Arm  
Yuri’s Gloves  
Machete in Akio’s Chest  
“Toy” Box Position  
  
Maya: Let’s see…   
  
Maya: So, the culprit probably tried to set up the case!  
  
Rudolph: How so?  
  
Maya: I said it already!  
  
Maya: They brought  ** _their own handcuffs_**!  
  
Haruka: Where would they get them?  
  
Maya: Maybe  ** _the storeroom_**?  
  
Asougi: Are you sure?  
  
Rudolph: This doesn’t seem right…   
  
Rudolph: Rudolph could’ve sworn that…   
  
Rudolph:  ** _Something wasn’t right_**  in workshop.  
  
Maya: No, no, no! There’s no doubt…   
  
Maya: It must’ve come from somewhere else!  
  
Maya: It would be  **too easy**  if it just came from there.   
  
Catherine: Did Sampson tell you that?  
  
Maya: Yeah! He did!   
  
Maya: We’re partners in crime!!   
  
Catherine: Oh lord…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot Something wasn’t right with “‘Toy’ Box Position”*  
  
Kumiko: You have my trust!  
  
**BREAK** **  
  
**Kumiko: Rudolph is right. Something was very off in the Toy Workshop.  
  
Maya: Oooh?  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph knew it all along! … … Err… what was it again?  
  
Kumiko: The “Toy” Box’s position.  
  
Rudolph: Oh. YUCK! That is why Rudolph doesn’t remember. Rudolph hates those cursed items.  
  
Maya: What was off about that box?  
  
Kumiko: I recall Rudolph telling us that he had placed the box upside down to try to ignore the items in it.  
  
Maya: Why would he do that?  
  
Rudolph: Items are not wholesome. Toy Workshop, in Rudolph’s eyes, is child friendly environment.  
  
Monokuma: No it isn’t!  
  
Rudolph: KEEP THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF!  
  
Haruka: Anyways, what does it being upside down have to do with anything?  
  
Kumiko: When we checked on the box during the investigation, the box was on it’s side.  
  
Haruka: It was?  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph has been working in Toy Workshop for sometime now. However, Rudolph took yesterday to rest. Best guess is someone else put it on side.  
  
Maya: But wait, wouldn’t Monokuma just be able to put it back?  
  
Monokuma: Nope!  
  
Maya: Ah?  
  
Monokuma: I told Rudolph that I would only place it back in it’s right position if it was removed from the room. However, all Rudolph did was place it upside down in the same room.  
  
Judge Despair: Pretty much, Monokuma had nothing to do with that dirty box. I’m… sorta questioning that box myself.  
  
Monokuma: You ever have that urge to live?!    
  
Judge Despair: … … No. Not really.  
  
Monokuma: Wow… that was… blunt.  
  
Haruka: Well, you have your answer Maya.  
  
Maya: Oh, poo. I honestly thought I was onto something. … … You thought so, too Sampson!!   
  
Catherine: So, it’s clear that the handcuffs most likely came from the Toy Workshop.  
  
Buck: So, someone was in the Toy Workshop last night and they took the handcuffs from that kinky box.  
  
Mariana: But we still don’t know what happened. We’re still trying to figure out how Yuri was killed with no scratches on his body.  
  
Emilia: What do you mean “Yuri was killed”?  
  
Mariana: You guys don’t remember the fight from yesterday?  
  
Emilia: Well, yeah. I remember that.  
  
Kumiko: Are you guys talking about…

** TRUTH BULLET SELECT **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Yuri and Akio’s Fight”*  
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: The fight that Yuri and Akio had in the dining area?  
  
Mariana: That’s the one! I’m sure that Akio would be furious after being socked in the face like that. And you guys remember his parting words, right?  
_  
__Akio: … … … *gets up and looks at Yuri with irritation* I’ll remember this… *walks off while still holding his face*_  
  
Mariana: Akio would probably try to sort out his revenge. And by that, I mean his plot to kill Yuri!  
  
Roland: Hold on! Akio kill Yuri? Preposterous.   
  
Mariana: You don’t think so?  
  
Roland: I saw the way that man worked. If he couldn’t even catch his breath after only an hour of searching, then what makes you think he could take down Yuri?  
  
Mariana: I mean…   
  
Kumiko: Not to mention, we can’t make that call either. The Monokuma File doesn’t even state the time of death, either.  
  
Mariana: It doesn’t?!  
  
Buck: Oh great. More unanswered questions…   
  
Maya: So, it could’ve gone either way.  
  
Roland: Imbecile!  
  
Maya: AH!  
  
Roland: If Akio even tried, Yuri would’ve pinned him to the ground with a special technique that Yuri learned from me!  
  
Mariana: So… are you saying that Yuri could’ve killed Akio?  
  
Roland: W-wha?!  
  
Haruka: That’s… not a crazy way to look at it.  
  
Buck: That would make the most sense. If Yuri were to kill off Akio, then we would have a clear idea of what happened.  
  
Roland: L-let’s not jump to conclusions. That can’t be-  
  
Haruka: It has to be. Akio would not be able to do much physically to Yuri.  
  
Roland: But I…   
  
Haruka: And we already know what the murder weapon was.  
  
Catherine: We do?  
  
Haruka: Yes. There’s nothing else that could’ve done it. It was in clear sight.  
  
Kumiko:  _If I’m not mistaken, is she talking about…_

** TRUTH BULLET SELECT **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _  
  
_*Select “Machete in Akio’s Chest”*  
  
Kumiko: Do you mean the machete in Akio’s chest?  
  
Roland: …   
  
Haruka: That’s correct. This is a brand new machete that was used on Akio. It has the inscription “Roland.” On it.  
  
Mariana: Wait, what?!  
  
Rudolph: Why does knife have Roland’s name? Does… it belong to Roland?  
  
Roland: Of course not! I don’t need something so small! I have my sword for that!  
  
Buck: That’s not somethin’ you say to defend yourself!  
  
Haruka: I already know it doesn’t belong to Roland. It’s only an inscription. Only one person could have owned something like this. That… would be Yuri.  
  
Roland: GAH!  
  
Buck: Seriously?!  
  
Maya: Yuri… killed Akio?  
  
Roland: Th-that can’t be right!  
  
Haruka: Let’s discuss this a little more. We might be able to learn something new from this information.  
  
Roland: … 

**Non-Stop Debate 3:**

Armory Weapon Display  
Recently Used Anvil  
Yuri’s Gloves  
Yuri and Akio’s Fight  
  
Haruka: Yuri had to have killed Akio.  
  
Haruka: There’s no other way around that fact.  
  
Maya: Where did Yuri get that knife?  
  
Maya: Did he  ** _make it_**?  
  
Buck: It could’ve come from  ** _that display_**.  
  
Asougi: I don’t think that’s right.  
  
Roland: Why are we talking about Yuri like this?!  
  
Roland: Yuri  **wouldn’t kill Akio!**  
  
Emilia: We can’t just ignore facts.  
  
Emilia: A  **brand new knife**  doesn’t just come out of nowhere.  
  
Roland: There has to be another solution…   
  
Haruka: We are only stating the facts.  
  
Haruka: Are you against them, Roland?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot make it with “Recently Used Anvil”*  
  
Kumiko: You have my trust!  
  
**BREAK** **  
  
**Kumiko: Yuri… did make it.  
  
Maya: Ooh? I was right?  
  
Kumiko: Mariana recalled the anvil in the armory.  
  
Mariana: I remember now. The anvil looked like it was recently used. The scratches are small and faded, but if you look closely, they’re there.  
  
Buck: It did belong to Yuri, because Yuri made it!  
  
Roland: …   
  
Haruka: There’s no doubt then. The knife did in fact belong to Yuri.  
  
Roland: That can’t be… no. It must have come from somewhere else! The Armory was filled with weapons just waiting to be used!  
  
Kumiko: Roland, you know that wouldn’t be possible.  
  
Roland: It… wouldn’t?  
  
Kumiko: Don’t you remember?

** TRUTH BULLET SELECT **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Armory Weapon Display”*  
  
Kumiko: The weapons in the armory were only for display. In fact, they were all made of plastic.  
  
Asougi: To be specific, they were all fake.  
  
Roland: … …   
  
Kumiko:  _… … Did… Roland just try to lie for Yuri? I know that’s something he wouldn’t just forget. So… why would he say that?_ _  
  
_Roland: *feeling distressed*  
  
Kumiko:  _… … What’s going through his head…? I wish I could tell…_ _  
  
_Haruka: If none of the weapons could be used from the armory, then it had to be a knife Yuri made.   
  
Maya: Makes sense to me.  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph can’t seem to find another solution.  
  
Roland: H-hold on! Can we really just say that? I-I mean… say Yuri did kill Akio. Wouldn’t there be blood stains all over Yuri’s hands?  
  
Emilia: Yuri didn’t have his gloves on.   
  
Roland: Gh…   
  
Buck: Where did they go, anyways? It’s not like the could’ve been thrown overboard.  
  
Asougi: We saw them. However, it was in… an odd place.  
  
Mariana: Where were they?  
  
Kumiko:  _Yuri’s gloves. We definitely saw them somewhere. But where?_ _  
  
_Printing Press  
Sauna  
Armory  
Storeroom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Printing Press”*  
  
Kumiko: They were in the trash bin in the Printing Press room.  
  
Catherine: Why were the gloves in the trash bin?  
  
Asougi: Well, when we found them, we discovered something horrifying.  
  
Kumiko: The gloves… had blood all over them…   
  
Roland: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
Asougi: Exactly how we put it. The gloves had blood on them. My guess is that someone disposed of them after doing all the dirty work.  
  
Haruka: And considering whom the gloves belong to, it was most likely Yuri who threw them out.  
  
Mariana: Wait a sec. Why would Yuri waste time doing that?  
  
Emilia: What do you mean, Mariana?  
  
Mariana: Akio was dead in the bathroom, right? So, why would Yuri need to bring the gloves all the way to the Printing Press?  
  
Emilia: Who said anything about Akio dying in the bathroom?  
  
Mariana: We all saw him! There’s no question that he died there!  
  
Roland: Are you guys seriously going to suggest that Yuri did this?  
  
Emilia: My point still stands. We can’t be for certain that Akio died in the men’s room.  
  
Mariana: But where else could he have died?!  
  
**_Emilia: Akio may not have died in the men’s room.  Mariana: Akio did die in the men’s room!  Roland: Yuri could not have done this!_**

**Mass-Panic Debate:**

Yuri’s Gloves  
Blood Stain on Printing Press  
Roland’s Account  
Armory Weapon Display  
Skid Marks

Emilia: I’m sure that Akio’s location of death…  Mariana: There’s no doubt in my mind!  Roland: There’s no way it was Yuri!  
  
Emilia: Was not just the men’s room.  Mariana: It had to be the men’s room!  Haruka: How would you know that, Roland?  
  
Buck: How do you figure?  Asougi: Are you sure about that?  Haruka: Do you have any evidence?  
  
Emilia: There was something that stuck out to me.  Mariana: Nothing was there that showed his  **body was moved!**   Roland: I just… know, okay?  
  
Emilia:  **Proving his body was moved somewhere**.  Asougi: There’s something wrong with that statement.  Haruka: That’s not evidence.  
  
Buck: I didn’t see anythin’.  Mariana: There’s nothing wrong with that statement!  Roland: I know it isn’t!   
  
Emilia: I guess you weren’t looking then.  Mariana: His body couldn’t have been moved!  Roland: But I trust that it couldn’t have played out like that!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot body was moved with “Skid Marks”*  
  
Kumiko: I HEAR IT!  
  
**BREAK** **  
  
**Kumiko: No, Mariana. There was evidence showing that there was potential movement.  
  
Mariana: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: When looking at Akio’s body, the blood under him had skid marks.  
  
Mariana: Seriously?!  
  
Buck: Even I noticed that. Come on, Mariana.  
  
Mariana: I guess I wasn’t really paying attention. Sorry.  
  
Judge Despair: You know? At a time like this, a drink wouldn’t be so bad.  
  
Monokuma: You drink?  
  
Judge Despair: Yeah! I drink Mountain Dew. Real gamers drink that stuff, apparently.  
  
Monokuma: I thought you were past that phase already!  
  
Judge Despair: I am, but at the same time, Mountain Dew is some good shit.  
  
Monokuma: That stuff is bad for your teeth, you know?  
  
Judge Despair: That’s why you brush your teeth after a meal!  
  
Monokuma: But it’s not- *sigh* Nevermind…   
  
Maya: So, if the body was moved, then where was the body moved from?   
  
Catherine: Judging from our previous conversation, we can assume from where.  
  
Asougi: That much is already clear to us.  
  
Kumiko: _From our previous conversation, huh? That would mean the only possible place the body would’ve came from is…_ _  
  
_Toy Workshop _  
_ Printing Press  
Sauna  
Armory

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Printing Press”*  
  
Kumiko: It was… the Printing Press. Akio… was killed in the Printing Press…   
  
Catherine: That’s right. That’s why Yuri’s gloves were found in the trash bin in the Printing Press.  
  
Mariana: That would make more sense. It would be senseless to toss those gloves in a room far from the men’s room.  
  
Maya: It would honestly just waste time.  
  
Buck: But hold on a minute. That also wouldn’t make any sense.  
  
Haruka: Why would you say that?  
  
Buck: Because if the body was really moved from the Printin’ Press, to the men’s room, then some things would have to be different!  
  
Emilia: What exactly would have to be different?  
  
Buck: Just shut up and listen! I’m about to drop some knowledge on you all!  
  
Kumiko:  _What’s not adding up to Buck? He doesn’t think that the body was brought over to the men’s room, but for what reason?_

**Non-Stop Debate 4:**

Missing Teddy Bear Arm  
Blood Stain on Printing Press  
Cotton and Fabric in Yuri’s Pocket  
Scattered Stories  
Emilia’s Account  
  
Haruka: You don’t think the body was transferred?  
  
Haruka: Then please share your reasoning.  
  
Buck: If the body really was transferred from point A to B…   
  
Buck: Wouldn’t Yuri have somethin’ on him?  
  
Maya: Like a  ** _piece of hair_**?  
  
Buck: No! Somethin’ else!  
  
Emilia: Why don’t you clarify?  
  
Buck: I was thinkin’ a  ** _blood stain_**!  
  
Rudolph: From Akio’s chest?  
  
Mariana: Wouldn’t someone be able to  **wash it off?**  
  
Buck: Look! My point is Yuri must’ve carried the body!  
  
Buck: And probably  **didn’t cover the wound!**  
  
Maya: So, Yuri would’ve had a blood stain on him!  
  
Mariana: My point still stands…   
  
Roland: Can we just not do this?  
  
Roland:  ** _Yuri wouldn’t do such a thing!_**  
  
Haruka: If you don’t have evidence, then I don’t wanna hear it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot didn’t cover the wound with “Cotton and Fabric in Yuri’s Pocket”*  
  
Kumiko: THAT’S WRONG!  
  
**BREAK** **  
  
**Kumiko: Actually Buck, Yuri had something on his person that could do the trick.  
  
Buck: He… did?  
  
Asougi: We had a closer look at Yuri’s body and found what appeared to be cotton and fabric in his front pocket.  
  
Kumiko: When we took a look at the cotton. It had some blood absorbed.   
  
Buck: … … Well, I was just testin’ you guys to see if you would get what I was sayin’! Good job!  
  
Mariana: You could’ve fooled me, Buck…   
  
Judge Despair: I don’t know what’s worse, Buck trying to act like he did something or this trial so far.  
  
Monokuma: I don’t think we’re in the place to complain.  
  
Judge Despair: Did I ask you?  
  
Monokuma: No?  
  
Judge Despair: Then shut up.  
  
Kumiko: The cotton and fabric were probably used to help with transferring the bod-  
  
**_Maya: The spirits are calling!_** ** _  
  
_****BREAK** **  
  
**Maya: Umm… Kumiko? I’m sorry.  
  
Kumiko: Maya?!  
  
Maya: It’s just… well… I don’t think your information is accurate. Sampson told me that.  
  
Kumiko: Maya, wait-!  
  
Maya: Now I gotta step in and tell you what you did wrong! Poo! I don’t like arguing with people!

**Rebuttal Showdown 2:**

Missing Teddy Bear Arm  
Cotton and Fabric in Yuri’s Pocket  
Blood Stain on Printing Press  
Skid Mark  
Catherine’s Account  
  
Maya: Sampson told me to tell you…   
  
That your information is very off.  
  
What you’re suggesting is that…   
  
The culprit went from point A, to B, to C, and so on?  
  
Don’t you think  **someone would’ve noticed**  by then?  
  
Saying that Yuri used cotton and fabric…   
  
Just  **adds on another place**  to go.  
  
You can’t go to so many places…   
  
Otherwise, you’re bound to get caught!  
  
Sorry! Sampson is really serious about this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Slice adds on another place with “Missing Teddy Bear Arm”*  
  
Kumiko: I’ll cut through your words!  
  
**BREAK** **  
  
**Kumiko: The culprit didn’t have to go anywhere different to pick up the cotton and fabric.  
  
Maya: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: Remember the giant teddy bear? That bear was missing one of its arms.   
  
Maya: Ooooh… That poor big baby! I wanna give him a new arm!  
  
Emilia: Go on, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: The bear was made out of the same material in Yuri’s pocket. Cotton and brown fabric.  
  
Asougi: And that bear was where? The same place the handcuffs came from.  
  
Emilia: The Toy Workshop.  
  
Maya: Oooh? I didn’t think of that.  
  
Kumiko: The culprit grabbed the handcuffs, and before leaving, cut off one of the teddy bear’s arms to take it’s material.  
  
Maya: … … See what you made me do, Sampson?! You made me doubt my friend! I sowwy, Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko: Ummm… it’s okay.   
  
Haruka: Here’s what I must know. What do any of things have to do with the case? Giant Teddy bears? Cotton and fabric? What did Yuri use it for?  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph is also lost. Why does this relate to case?  
  
Asougi: I think it’s pretty clear how this relates to the case. Buck was wondering how Yuri didn’t get any blood on him if he were carrying Akio’s body.   
  
Buck: Yeah! I still don’t understand how he would get through it so clean!  
  
Mariana: Maybe he washed the blood…   
  
Asougi: Then what was the cotton and fabric doing there?  
  
Mariana: Well… I…   
  
Asougi: Well, I’ll leave the rest to Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko:  _Of course you will. How generous of you to pass the spotlight to me. Well, the cotton and fabric were both used for something related to Akio’s wound. Something related to his wound… to keep the blood from getting onto Yuri. What was the cotton and fabric used for? I gotta think…_

**Hangman’s Gambit 1:**

How did Yuri utilize the cotton and fabric in transferring Akio’s body?   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _  _ _ _  _ _ _ _ _  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anagram Hint: hadtepc het oldob

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Spell “Patched the Blood”*  
  
Kumiko: It’s becoming clear!  
  
**BREAK**

 

Kumiko: That’s it! The cotton and fabric were used as a patch for Akio’s wound!  
  
Buck: A patch?!  
  
Roland: … …   
  
Kumiko: The fabric and cotton were used to patch up any blood that would fall on Yuri!  
  
Maya: I guess I just have a long way to go. … … Don’t make fun of my intelligence, Sampson…   
  
Asougi: The patch was pretty big, too. Big enough to cover Yuri’s entire shoulder, or most of his chest. Depending on how he carried Akio.  
  
Haruka: Or in this case, to cover up the wound on Akio’s chest. It’s possible for the culprit to remove the knife from Akio, cover the wound with the fabric and cotton, and place the knife back.  
  
Emilia: So, that would give Yuri the means to deliver the body, without taking any stains to his suit.  
  
Buck: That would mean that it’s very possible for the murder to happen in the Printin’ Press.  
  
Catherine: But we still don’t know what exactly happened in the Printing Press.   
  
Mariana: I mean, now we know that the murder happened in the Printing Press, but yeah… we still don’t know what happened…   
  
Asougi: I think I might be able to answer that.  
  
Mariana: Huh? What do you think?  
  
Asougi: From the condition of the Printing Press… I think it might be safe to say there was a struggle between the two.  
  
Mariana: A struggle?  
  
Buck: Like… a fight, right?  
  
Asougi: Yup. There were signs that showed as such.   
  
Maya: What signs?   
  
Roland: … …   
  
Kumiko:  _A couple of signs showed that there was a form of fight that happened. One of these signs was shown in the Printing Press._

**TRUTH BULLET SELECT**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_  
  
_*Select “Blood Stain on Printing Press”*  
  
Kumiko: On the Printing Press itself, there was a dried blood stain on it.  
  
Emilia: That’s probably from the stab in Akio’s chest.  
  
Haruka: Yuri probably forgot to clean up after himself.  
  
Roland: Th-that can’t be right! Yuri in a fight? N-nonsense!  
  
Maya: The evidence is right in front of us.  
  
Buck: Roland, we know how you feel, but now’s not the time to play around.  
  
Roland: But… I…   
  
Asougi: If you don’t believe us, then there’s another sign that proves that a fight did occur. It was one of the first things Kumiko and I looked into.  
  
Kumiko:  _If I’m not mistaken, he probably means…_

**TRUTH BULLET SELECT**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_  
  
_*Select “Akio’s Broken Wrist”*  
  
Kumiko: Akio’s wrist was bent back really far.  
  
Mariana: That’s so gross.  
  
Catherine: However, it’s too convenient not to be true. His arm bent back? Blood on the printing press? A messy room?   
  
Haruka: That’s all signs of a struggle. And it all happened in the printing press room.  
  
Roland: This… can’t be true…   
  
Kumiko: Yuri is pretty strong. I’m pretty sure Yuri is more than capable of it. I… didn’t wanna believe this to be true… I was scared of this possibility the moment the trial started.  
  
Asougi: As was I, but facts are facts, I suppose. It all points to Yuri being Akio’s culprit.  
  
Roland: … … No…   
  
Buck: Here’s a better question I got. We have a better idea of who killed Akio. Good. But we never answered the golden question. Who killed Yuri? How did someone get him into that position?  
  
Catherine: I was thinking that over, too, but now I think I have a better view of what happened.  
  
Haruka: Oh?  
  
Catherine: Think like this. Akio was killed by Yuri, who then transported the body from the Printing Press, to the men’s room. It could’ve been any of the men in this room, some would say.  
  
Asougi: She’s not wrong…   
  
Buck: But I didn’t do it!!   
  
Catherine: Calm down. I know it wasn’t you. I don’t think you’d have the courage or the smarts to do that.  
  
Buck: What…?  
  
Mariana: That’s the meanest thing Catherine has said this entire trip.  
  
Catherine: I don’t think anyone in this trial could’ve killed Yuri, to be honest. Only one person could be responsible for Yuri’s death. One person who is capable of taking him down.   
  
Emilia: Who then?  
  
Catherine: That answer should be quite clear. Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: … …   
  
Catherine: I see that look on your face. Please tell the audience the answer they’re looking for.  
  
Kumiko:  _… … This was a solution I didn’t want to go with… but at this point, it’s the only logical answer. If no one in the trial room could’ve killed Yuri, then the only person capable of taking down Yuri was…_

**PERSON SELECT**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select Yuri Ishii*

  
Kumiko: … It was… Yuri himself.  
  
Roland: WHAT?!  
  
Mariana: Yuri… committed suicide?!  
  
Buck: That would make sense… but…   
  
Catherine: It does make sense. Let’s take a moment to think this through. Yuri was probably feeling guilt after striking down Akio. Thus, he didn’t want to live with the fact that he committed murder. To make this feeling go away, he took his own life after transferring the body.  
  
Haruka: Is that… really how it happened?  
  
Asougi: … …   
  
Roland: ABSOLUTELY NOT!  
  
Kumiko: Roland?  
  
Roland: I refuse to believe that my friend and comrade would just throw away their life in such a cowardly manner! That’s not the Yuri I’ve come to know!  
  
Emilia: Roland.  
  
Catherine: This is only facts, Roland. Are you against it?  
  
Roland: Yes. I am against it! I’ll never believe that this was a suicide! Yuri is no coward!  
  
Buck: I don’t think so, either. To be honest, Yuri doesn’t seem like that kind of person.  
  
Mariana: I’m sure there’s another solution. I… honestly don’t believe that either.  
  
Haruka: But the facts all lead up to this truth. Can you name anyone else who’s done this?  
  
Kumiko: I… honestly can’t think of anyone else. This makes the most sense to me.  
  
Emilia: … …   
  
Kumiko: Emilia?  
  
Emilia: Yuri wouldn’t kill himself.  
  
Kumiko: Emilia!  
  
Emilia: Sorry, but like Roland said, Yuri isn’t that kind of person.  
  
Asougi: Are you trying to drag on this case, Emilia?  
  
Maya: I don’t wanna drag on this case!  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph also thinks that Yuri would not kill self! He is good person!  
  
Kumiko: I don’t wanna think that Yuri did this to himself… but this seems like the most logical solution!  
  
**_Judge Despair: Time to fill in some blanks!!_** ** _  
  
_**Judge Despair: It’s everyone’s favorite time of the day, ladies and gentlemen.  
  
Monokuma: Lunch time?   
  
Judge Despair: No.  
  
Monokuma: Nap time?  
  
Judge Despair: No!  
  
Monokuma: Hmmm… Oh! I know! Time to clock out!  
  
Judge Despair: Fucking moron! We’re in the middle of a class trial!  
  
Monokuma: Oh. OOOOOOOH! I get it now!  
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: The SS Despair Killing Getaway is proud to present! It’s very own morphonomanel trial grounds!!   
  
Judge Despair: Whoever wins gets to give Monokuma a kiss.  
  
Monokuma: What?! No! Gross!  
  
Judge Despair: You don’t wanna kiss from one of our lovely contestants?  
  
Monokuma: I don’t want any diseases, thank you!  
  
Emilia: It’s okay. No one wanted herpes, anyways.  
  
Monokuma: …   
  
Judge Despair: Talk shit, get hit. Am I right?  
  
Monokuma: *grumble*  
  
Judge Despair: Monokuma! Set the stage!  
  
Monokuma: *grumble* Yeah, yeah. Whatever. *grumble* I should be making that call…   
  
Judge Despair: What was that?  
  
Monokuma: Nothing. *sigh*  
  
* _Monokuma hits a lever, causing all of the podiums to float in the air. Judge Despair jumps in the middle of these podiums, and floats along with them using his sentries. The sentries rotate around him, as he goes higher and higher. Eventually, he skyrockets upwards, as the podiums with the participants scramble. Each of the podiums go to their appropriate places across from each other, as the debate is about to begin.*_ _  
  
_Kumiko, Catherine, Asougi, Haruka, Maya VS Roland, Emilia, Mariana, Buck, Rudolph

Judge Despair: Let the debate… commence!  
  
                                                Did Yuri commit suicide?  
  
Yuri didn’t commit suicide                                                       Yuri did commit suicide

 

**Debate Scrum: START**

  
Mariana: Are we sure it’s okay to say **suicide** was the answer?   
Haruka: At this point, **suicide** is the best lead we have.  
  
Buck: Did Yuri really have any **motive** for any of this?  
Maya: The **motive** was the fight that Yuri and Akio had.   
  
Emilia: It’s hard to say that **Yuri** was that kind of person.  
Asougi: We didn’t know what kind of person **Yuri** truly was.  
  
Roland: Yuri couldn’t have **killed** Akio! Yuri would never do such a thing!  
Catherine: That knife Yuri made was the same knife that **killed** Akio.  
  
Rudolph: Was **knife** used by Yuri? Can we say for sure?  
Kumiko: Yuri’s bloody gloves prove that he used the **knife**.  
  
Emilia: But why go through the trouble of hiding the **body** , if you’re going to commit suicide?  
Haruka: To throw off the case. Why else would anyone hide the **body**?  
  
Mariana: I’m still not convinced. Is this a safe **conclusion**?  
Catherine: Unless you have something better, it’s the best **conclusion** we can think of right now.  
  
Roland: I won’t listen to these lies! Yuri isn’t a **murderer** , got it?!  
Kumiko: Unless you can prove he didn’t do it, then we have to view him as the **murderer** …   
  
*Final Push*  
  
Kumiko & Co.: THIS IS OUR ANSWER!  
  
**BREAK**

 

Kumiko: I don’t want to believe this any more than anyone else here… but at this point, what other leads can we go off of?  
  
Emilia: …   
  
Kumiko: I personally don’t wanna believe that Yuri of all people would just commit suicide like that, but unless we can see it from another point view… this is the only solution we got…   
  
Mariana: I… never wanted to believe this… Yuri was so nice to us all…   
  
Buck: Did he really… chicken out like this?  
  
Roland: …   
  
Rudolph: Rudolph cannot think of other solution, either. As much as Rudolph hates to admit, this is probably what happened.  
  
Emilia: … …   
  
Catherine: Are we decided then?   
  
Haruka: I would think so. There’s nothing else to talk about.  
  
Asougi: I don’t want it to end like this, but if this is the best solution for us… then let’s end this trial.  
  
Judge Despair: Done already?  
  
Monokuma: Woo! That was quick! Fastest trial I’ve ever seen in a lifetime!  
  
Judge Despair: You guys really didn’t beat around the bush. You kinda just… went for it. Good. I hate boring trials.  
  
Kumiko: I guess… that’s it then. Yuri… committed suicide.  
  
Roland: Tch. You call yourself a fighter.  
  
Kumiko: R-Roland?  
  
Roland: … … … Regardless of what the crowd says, I refuse to listen to this opinion.  
  
Kumiko: I-It’s not an opinion, Roland.  
  
**_Roland: En garde!_** ** _  
  
_****BREAK** **  
  
**Roland: I will stand by my point and never back down. I don’t care about popular opinion. The things I know are far different than these false accusations.   
  
Kumiko: But Roland, what other solution is there?  
  
Roland: Any other solution! Yuri is not the kind of person to commit this cowardice act! And I shall not let you disgrace Yuri’s name!!

 

**Rebuttal Showdown 3:**

Yuri’s Body Condition  
Akio’s Broken Wrist  
Skid Marks  
Machete in Akio’s Chest  
Yuri’s Gloves  
  
Roland: You guys have been with Yuri long enough.  
  
Are you actually going to insinuate the worst out of Yuri?  
  
Yuri did nothing but care about all of you.  
  
Yuri trusted everyone here!  
  
And this is how you treat that trust?!  
  
Lies! Fables! False belief!  
  
Meanwhile, Yuri only looked out for all of you!  
  
It’s a crime to all mankind!   
  
However, I shall not stand for insolence!  
  
**_Clash!_** ** _  
  
_**_*after clearing the clash*_ _  
  
_**_Advance_** ** _  
  
_**Kumiko: It’s not that we didn’t trust Yuri.  
  
But all the facts are leading to him murdering Akio.  
  
I don’t want to doubt him…   
  
I don’t want to call Yuri a bad person…   
  
But we saw everything he did.  
  
I can’t look away from that!  
  
Roland: Then bite your tongue!  
  
I cannot believe you would give up on Yuri so easily!  
  
Yuri wouldn’t **hurt anyone**!  
  
Not the Yuri I know!  
  
Lady Kumiko. I ask you….   
  
Do you just take sides, because you can’t make a solution?  
  
Because if that’s the case, then you’re nothing but a coward!  
  
*slice hurt anyone with “Akio’s Broken Wrist”*  
  
Kumiko: I’ll cut through your words!  
  
**BREAK** **  
  
**Kumiko: You’re wrong, Roland.   
  
Roland: … …   
  
Kumiko: You saw Akio’s wrist, right? That was Yuri’s doing.  
  
Roland: You can repeat the same thing to me all you want. I won’t change my mind. I refuse to vote, if this is the solution we’ve come to.  
  
Judge Despair: Easy there, tiger. If you don’t vote, then-  
  
Roland: I COULDN’T CARE LESS!  
  
Judge Despair: Oh.  
  
Roland: *tears up* Why should I bother to continue… if everyone is against Yuri… ? The thought of continuing something so pointless… is disgraceful to my entire family line…   
  
Kumiko: … … Roland…   
  
Roland: … … Whatever. Vote if you want. But just know that I won’t vote. Even if the results turn out to be correct, I will not vote Yuri as a killer. Not in any lifetime I would ever doubt someone who is as passionate as Yuri. So… if you vote… count me out.  
  
Monokuma: You sure about that?  
  
Roland: My mind is set! So start the vo-  
  
Asougi: Hold on, Roland.  
  
Roland: …   
  
Asougi: Something about you has been bothering me recently.  
  
Kumiko: Huh? What do you mean, Asougi?  
  
Emilia: I thought I was the only one.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?!  
  
Asougi: Oh. You caught on, too?  
  
Emilia: That little dispute Roland and Kumiko had kinda brought it to my attention.  
  
Roland: Explain yourselves.  
  
Asougi: I took notice before the last class trial started. Something about Roland has been off.  
  
Haruka: And what would that be?  
  
Asougi: His speech pattern.  
  
Roland: ?!  
  
Kumiko: His speech pattern? You mean… how he talks?  
  
Asougi: That’s right. I didn’t really bring it up, because I didn’t think it was that important. However, at a crucial time like this, it might actually help us out.  
  
Catherine: So, what is it about Roland’s speech pattern that bothers you?  
  
Asougi: It changed after the rumor motive went out to everyone.   
  
Mariana: Changed how?  
  
Buck: Yeah. I don’t get it.  
  
Emilia: It was how he referred to everyone. Like, how he would refer to guys and girls.   
  
Asougi: Kumiko, you know what I mean, right?  
  
Kumiko: … … I think… I get it now.  _I noticed that Roland’s behavior was off, too. But now that Asougi brought it to my attention, I might actually understand exactly what’s going on._

 

**Quiz Show**

Question 1: How did Roland refer to guys as?  
A) Master  
B) Lady  
C) Mr.  
D) Ms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Answer: A  
  
Question 2: How did Roland refer to girls as?  
A) Master  
B) Lady  
C) Mrs.  
D) Ms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Answer: B  
  
Question 3: How did Roland refer to Yuri before the rumor motive?  
A) Master  
B) Lady  
C) Yuri  
D) Mr.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Answer: A  
  
Question 4: How did Roland refer to Yuri after the rumor motive?  
A) Master  
B) Lady  
C) Yuri  
D) Mr.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Answer: C  
  
Kumiko:  _I HAVE A FULL UNDERSTANDING!_ _  
  
_**BREAK**

 **  
** Kumiko: I get it now. Roland always referred to the guys as master, and referred to girls as lady.  
  
Roland: …   
  
Asougi: Good. You were paying attention. So, I take it you also noticed his speech pattern with Yuri?  
  
Kumiko: Before the rumor motive started going viral, he referred to Yuri as “Master,” but… after the motives went around, he just called him… Yuri.  
  
Mariana: You’re right! I never actually noticed that until now!  
  
Buck: I’m usually the perceptive one here, but good on ya, Asougi.  
  
Catherine: But what does this prove, exactly?  
  
Asougi: I thought it would be obvious.  
  
Catherine: Oh?  
  
Emilia: Roland is hiding something. I think we all know what that something is.  
  
Rudolph: We do?  
  
Kumiko: Roland was hiding something that only he heard.  
  
Yuri’s weapon collection  
Yuri’s crush  
Yuri’s rumor  
Yuri’s hatred toward Akio

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Yuri’s rumor”*  
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: He was hiding Yuri’s rumor.  
  
Roland: … … … *distressed*  
  
Haruka: Is this true, Roland? Were you really hiding Yuri’s rumor?  
  
Roland: … … …   
  
Buck: Well, Roland?  
  
Mariana: What was Yuri’s rumor? I mean… if you don’t mind sharing.  
  
Roland: … … … …   
  
Kumiko: Roland. I know you don’t wanna say the truth, probably because you made a promise to Yuri, right?  
  
Roland: … …!  
  
Kumiko: You didn’t wanna tell anyone, because you wanted Yuri to tell everyone. Yuri trusted you to keep his secret, and to this day, you wanna keep that secret safe. Right?  
  
Roland: … …   
  
Asougi: Please answer us, Roland.  
  
Emilia: If you wanna chance to clear Yuri’s name, then this might be the best time. Tell us what Yuri’s rumor was. It might actually help him.  
  
Kumiko: Don’t do it for us, Roland. Do it for him.  
  
Roland: … … … … …   
  
Kumiko: Roland… …   
  
Roland: … … I’m so sorry… Yuri.  
  
Kumiko: Roland?  
  
Emilia: ?!  
  
Roland: I tried my hardest to keep it sacred. I wanted to hold on to this secret for as long as I could. However, if I want to clear your name… then I must speak now.  
  
Emilia: Roland. _  
_  
Asougi: So… you’re gonna come clean?  
  
Roland: Yes. However, this is to clear Yuri’s name. If I can help to clear this negativity around Yuri’s name, then I shall do whatever I can to help Yuri!   
  
Haruka: … … Such passion for one person. Is… that how it feels?  
  
Roland: I’ll do it. I’ll do it for  **her**!  
  
Kumiko:  _He feels so strongly about protecting this secret. It must’ve been something pretty big. This rumor… it really affected how Roland-_ … … … WAIT! “HER”?!  
  
Buck: Umm… I think you mean “he” right?  
  
Mariana: I’m sure that’s what he-  
  
Roland: … … I know what I said.  
  
Mariana: Huh? … … Wait! SERIOUSLY?!  
  
Buck: WAWAWAWAWAWHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!  
  
Rudolph: Roland is… serious?!  
  
Roland: If it didn’t come out right, then allow me to clarify. Yuri Ishii… No. Not Yuri Ishii. Yuri  **Sugimoto** …  was a woman the whole time!

**Class Trial: Intermission**

Judge Despair: Huh. That’s one hell of a plot twist.  
  
Monokuma: Who would’ve guess that Yuri was a girl the whole time? Oh wait, we already knew that!  
  
Judge Despair: He makes a pretty convincing man, too. Oops. I mean she. Don’t wanna assume anyone’s gender now.  
  
Monokuma: I remember when I was a girl at one point.  
  
Judge Despair: Since when?  
  
Monokuma: I remember like it was yesterday. I had long, brown hair and freckles all over my face.   
  
Judge Despair: Wait. WHAT?!  
  
Monokuma: But then I died.  
  
Judge Despair: That sounds like some shitty underdeveloped story you refused to acknowledge.  
  
Monokuma: I still died. It was… interesting.  
  
Judge Despair: Don’t feel bad. I mean, we all die at least once in our lives, right?  
  
Monokuma: Ermm… you can only die once in life.  
  
Judge Despair: Oh. Yeah. You know, I keep forgetting that this isn’t a video game.  
  
Monokuma: Nope! It’s not a video game.  
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: It’s a killing game!

 

**Class Trial: Resume**

Judge Despair: Uuuugh. This sucks.  
  
Monokuma: What now?! I fixed the AC. What else is there to complain about?!  
  
Judge Despair: We’re at the shittiest part of this trial.  
  
Monokuma: Oh no! Y-you don’t mean-!  
  
Judge Despair: *sigh* Story time.  
  
Monokuma: Noooooooooo! I hate this part! Story time is soooo booooriiiiing!  
  
Judge Despair: Here. *takes out a mask with eyes* I’m gonna slap this on my face and pretend I’m paying attention. Wake me up when it’s over.  
  
Monokuma: Hey! Hold on a minute!  
  
Judge Despair: Zzzzzz…. Zzzzzz…   
  
Monokuma: DON’T SLEEP ON THE JOB! … … *sigh* Don’t leave me to listen to this boring crud.

 

*Back to the trial*  
  
Kumiko:  _… … Yuri… was a girl…?_  
  
Roland: Hear my tale. I shall go over the events to clear up everything. This may take some time, so… bear with me.  
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!  
  
Emilia: What now?  
  
Monokuma: *looks down miserable*  
  
Judge Despair: N-nothing. Continue. *gags*  
  
Asougi: Quick question before you start. You said “Sugimoto.” Yuri was hiding her last name, too?  
  
Roland: Indeed. Sugimoto is a royal family, who’s wealth has been growing for generations. Yuri just so happened to be the princess of that family.  
  
Kumiko: Princess?!  
  
Emilia: Who would’ve thought she was royalty?  
  
Roland: That’s the problem.   
  
Mariana: What was?  
  
Roland: *sigh* Let me start from when Yuri and I first heard the rumor. The night before Katashi was murdered, Yuri and I were hiding out on the island somewhere. We had just heard Maya’s rumor go live.  
  
_*flashback*_ _  
  
__Yuri: … I don’t think this plan is working._ _  
  
__Roland: Nor do I… This is a problem._ _  
  
__Yuri: Is everyone gonna be okay? Can we really make this work?_ _  
  
__Roland: Fear not, Master Yuri! You and I are stronger than this! We can take anything they throw our way!_ _  
  
__Yuri: … Y-yeah! Forget this rumor motive! Anything the mastermind says, we’ll just shrug off!_ _  
  
__*Judge Despair and Monokuma appear*_ _  
  
__Judge Despair: Talking shit, are we?_ _  
  
__Yuri: Th-the mastermind!_ _  
  
__Roland: Keep your cool, Master Yuri! Don’t let him intimidate you!_ _  
  
__Yuri: Y-you’re right! You don’t scare me! … And your hoodie looks dumb!_ _  
  
__Monokuma: Oh boy._ _  
  
__Judge Despair: Don’t talk shit about this hoodie! I made this from scratch!!_ _  
  
__Roland: Chicken scratch. Am I right?_ _  
  
__Yuri: Sure is._ _  
  
__Judge Despair: … … Say, Roland._ _  
  
__Roland: I will not listen to anything you have to say to me._ _  
  
__Yuri: I won’t listen, either._ _  
  
__Judge Despair: You guys seem so trusting with each other._ _  
  
__Roland: Huh?_ _  
  
__Monokuma: Yet, Roland doesn’t even know the truth behind his own friend._ _  
  
__Yuri: W-what are you… talking about?_ _  
  
__Judge Despair: You mean you haven’t told him? Because I heard that you’ve been lying about your identity for a long time._ _  
  
__Yuri: AH!_ _  
  
__Roland: His… identity?_ _  
  
__Judge Despair: I mean, why else would **she** hang out with a strong guy like you?_ _  
  
__Yuri: *gasp*_ _  
  
__Roland: W-what… do you mean “she?”_ _  
  
__Monokuma: Relax, will ya? It’s only a rumor. Yuri is secretly a girl that has been hiding her true identity!_ _  
  
__Roland: … …_ _  
  
__Yuri: Th-that’s not… true._ _  
  
__Judge Despair: But Monokuma, didn’t you hear something else?_ _  
  
__Monokuma: Oh. Riiiiiight! There was another rumor. Yuri never truly made anything for the renaissance army!_ _  
  
__Yuri: … … …_ _  
  
__Roland: Is that all you have to say to me?_ _  
  
__Judge Despair: One truth. One lie._ _  
  
__Roland: Good. Now begone._ _  
  
__Judge Despair: Okay! But remember, you got till tomorrow._ _  
  
__Monokuma: Also remember, one person knows the full truth behind these rumors. I’m sure you understand this, right Roland?_ _  
  
__Roland: …_ _  
  
__*Judge Despair and Monokuma leave*_ _  
  
__Yuri: …_ _  
  
__Roland: M-master Yuri. Are you… okay?_ _  
  
__Yuri: … …_ _  
  
__Roland: … … Y-Yuri?_ _  
  
__Yuri: I’m fine… Let’s just… sit down and relax until it’s time to go…_ _  
  
__Roland: … Very well._ _  
  
__*flashback end*_ _  
  
_Buck: That’s messed up…   
  
Mariana: The rumor really got to you guys, huh?  
  
Kumiko: …  _Judge Despair personally gave rumors to Yuri and Roland. He did mention that before._ _  
  
__Judge Despair: Oh, and don’t worry. We won’t do this again. The rumors will be a bit more private until tomorrow._ _  
  
_Kumiko: … …  _I guess Yuri and Roland were two of the victims of these rumors._  
  
Emilia: That would explain the strange behavior from both of you.  
  
Roland: It doesn’t stop there.  
  
Emilia: Oh?  
  
Roland: During the investigation for Katashi, we went off and did some talking.  
  
_*flashback*_ _  
  
__Yuri: …_ _  
  
__Roland: … Do you… wanna talk about this?_ _  
  
__Yuri: …_ _  
  
__Roland: I-it won’t get better with silence._ _  
  
__Yuri: … … No. You’re right. *sigh* I really didn’t want this day to come so soon._ _  
  
__Roland: Mast- … ermmm… Yuri?_ _  
  
__Yuri: … It must be weird for you, huh?_ _  
  
__Roland: I just can’t be sure, anymore. I need you to talk to me. We’re friends, right? I just want to know the truth._ _  
  
__Yuri: … …_ _  
  
__Roland: Please._ _  
  
__Yuri: … … To tell you the truth… technically…_ _  
  
__Roland: …_ _  
  
__Yuri: … … … Both rumors are true._ _  
  
__Roland: What?!_ _  
  
__Yuri: … … I lied about my gender and name to everyone. I’m not Yuri Ishii._ _  
  
__Roland: Who… are you then?_ _  
  
__Yuri: My first name is still Yuri, but… my last name is… Sugimoto._ _  
  
__Roland: Sugimoto?! You mean… the missing princess?!_ _  
  
__Yuri: …_ _  
  
__Roland: … … S-sorry. Go on._ _  
  
__Yuri: That’s right. I lived the life of royalty and got everything I “wanted.” … … I got so tired of it._ _  
  
__Roland: Huh?_ _  
  
__Yuri: I always got pampered, spoiled and treated like some treasure by everyone! I could never go out and make my own decisions because my parents wanted me to play the role I was meant to! But… something inside of me… always told me that “This isn’t you. This isn’t who you’re meant to be.”_ _  
  
__Roland: … Yuri._ _  
  
__Yuri: So… I ran away. I started my life as a blacksmith and used the name “Ishii” as a cover up._ _  
  
__Roland: … … That sounds like hell._ _  
  
__Yuri: It honestly was hell. Always being suffocated by all these people touching my hand, bowing to me, and some creeps even looked at me weird!_ _  
  
__Roland: And your parents never gave you any benefit? No freedom?_ _  
  
__Yuri: Nope… I was just their little princess… living in a secluded world. No right to make my choices… choose my friends… my parents did it all for me…_ _  
  
__Roland: … … I’m sorry._ _  
  
__Yuri: …_ _  
  
__Roland: Well, what about the other rumor? What was that about?_ _  
  
__Yuri: … … I never actually interacted with anyone from the Renaissance army… I was only a supplier for another store for weapons. They did the selling… I was just… there to deliver._ _  
  
__Roland: … … I see._ _  
  
__Yuri: I’m sorry I lied to you… I just… always wanted to meet someone like you._ _  
  
__Roland: Like me?_ _  
  
__Yuri: Y-yeah. I always thought you were-_ _  
  
__*a bell rings for the end of the investigation*_ _  
  
__Yuri: ?!_ _  
  
__Roland: Looks like our time is up._ _  
  
__Yuri: … I’m sorry. I held us back._ _  
  
__Roland: No worries. Honestly, I think you needed this._ _  
  
__Yuri: … Roland._ _  
  
__Roland: You don’t have to say anything. This is a promise between men! Err! I mean, man and woman. Your secret is safe with me._ _  
  
__Yuri: … … Thank you, Roland._ _  
  
__Roland: Here. We can’t leave everyone waiting._ _  
  
__Yuri: Okay._

 

* _flashback end*_ _  
  
_Roland: That’s why we didn’t do much in the last trial. We were so distracted by the thoughts that had been going through our heads from all of this… that we didn’t really take the time to investigate for Katashi… I’m sorry everyone.  
  
Kumiko:  _… … That’s what Yuri meant when she was yelling at Akio. She lived a life where she couldn’t make her own decisions. People she didn’t know would line up to meet her. … …_ No wonder she didn’t feel comfortable talking about this.  
  
Asougi: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: It’s because of something she was afraid of…   
  
We would treat her like an enemy  
We would all hate her  
We would treat her differently  
We would all love her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “We would treat her differently”*  
  
Kumiko: She was afraid of everyone treating her differently.  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Kumiko: She didn’t want people to know the truth because she thought that we would treat her like a princess. She didn’t want that. She wanted to be normal.  
  
Roland: You… really understand this, don’t you Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: I’m just seeing it from her perspective. If I was suffocated for years, I would want to get out as soon as possible.  
  
Emilia: It’s sad to think about. She only truly wanted to be one of us. And now… she…   
  
Roland: … …   
  
Asougi: That’s the horrible truth.   
  
Haruka: This feels like a burden on my chest. It’s like… how I felt… when I saw Akio.  
  
Roland: ?  
  
Haruka: Everyone saw him for a monster who never cared about anyone, but he was as scared as everyone else. He never showed that side of him, but I saw it. He was mean, but he’s no monster. Roland… I know where you’re coming from… and I’m sorry this is how things turned out.  
  
Roland: … …   
  
Kumiko: Wait. Roland?  
  
Roland: ?  
  
Kumiko: There’s something I gotta ask you real quick. 

**TRUTH BULLET SELECT**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Roland’s Account”*  
  
Kumiko: You said that you were with Yuri last night, right?  
  
Roland: …   
  
Kumiko: Can you tell me more about that? What did you and Yuri talk about?  
  
Roland: … … … This was something I really didn’t want to go into. However, I still need to clear Yuri’s name. So… I will give out all the information I can about Yuri and I.  
  
Emilia: Take your time.  
  
Roland: *deep breath* Last night, I was by myself trying to clear my thoughts after my defeat from Judge Despair.  
  
Judge Despair: I really didn’t appreciate that-  
  
Emilia: Shush!  
  
Judge Despair Don’t tell me to shut up!  
  
Haruka: KEEP QUIET!  
  
Judge Despair: … …

 _  
_ Haruka: Go on, Roland.  
  
Roland: Thank you. Anyways… I was by the rails of the boat, and Yuri walked by me.  
  
*flashback*  
  
_Roland: … … …_ _  
  
__*Yuri walks by. She stops by Roland and sighs.*_ _  
  
__Yuri: Do you… wanna talk about it?_ _  
  
__Roland: … … …_ _  
  
__Yuri: It won’t get better if we stay quiet._ _  
  
__Roland: … … …_ _  
  
__Yuri: Roland?_ _  
  
__Roland: … … …_ _  
  
__Yuri: *sigh* Nevermind. *begins to walk away*_ _  
  
__Roland: *deep breath* No. You’re right._ _  
  
__*Yuri stops and looks back with a shock on her face*_ _  
  
__Roland: We’re less likely to resolve this with silence. It’s just… been frustrating._ _  
  
__Yuri: … … *sits on the railing with Roland* Then… let's talk this out._ _  
  
__Roland: … …_ _  
  
__Yuri: Why did you fight the mastermind so recklessly?_ _  
  
__Roland: … … Because of the motive._ _  
  
__Yuri: But the motive wasn’t-_ _  
  
__*Roland stares at Yuri*_ _  
  
__Yuri: … … Sorry. Continue._ _  
  
__Roland: *sighs* I just… couldn’t take it anymore. We always say the same thing. “The motive isn’t that bad. It’s really not a big deal.” Yet, when the motive comes around, one of our friends is gone a few days later._ _  
  
__Yuri: …_ _  
  
__Roland: I grew so tired of waiting for another friend to vanish from our lives. So… I took action. I did everything in my power to try to subdue the mastermind. But I wasn’t strong enough._ _  
  
__Yuri: … Can I say something?_ _  
  
__Roland: What is it?_ _  
  
__Yuri: I’d rather play this crumby killing game for life, then ever see anything bad happen to you._ _  
  
__Roland: ?!_ _  
  
__Yuri: What you did was super reckless. I was more furious that you went off and did something that stupid, than anything else._ _  
  
__Roland: Yuri…_ _  
  
__Yuri: If you ever do that again, then… I’ll hit you hard!_ _  
  
__Roland: ?!_ _  
  
__Yuri: You trained me enough to take it! I’ll hit you harder than I hit Akio!_ _  
  
__Roland: Wait. You hit Akio?_ _  
  
__Yuri: Yeah. Pretty hard. He was talking too much, so I gave him a piece of my fist. I’ll give a piece to you if you ever do anything dumb like that again._ _  
  
__Roland: … … … Hehe._ _  
  
__Yuri: Huh?_ _  
  
__Roland: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!_ _  
  
__Yuri: What’s… so funny?_ _  
  
__Roland: You know something Yuri? You may not be a man, but you sure have the spirit of one!_ _  
  
__Yuri: *blushes bright* Ah!_ _  
  
__Roland: You ran from home, made your own living with your own dream, and you hit Akio in the face? Damn! You’ve got some serious backbone!_ _  
  
__Yuri: *smiles deeply* Roland…_ _  
  
__Roland: And… I’m sorry. I’ve been acting harshly to you and everyone else… I almost lost sight of what’s truly important._ _  
  
__Yuri: Huh?_ _  
  
__Roland: You guys, of course! I’m fighting for you guys on this killing getaway. Yet… I went against all of you… My army would also want me to remember that… we’re all family._ _  
  
__Yuri: That’s right. We are. We’re all here for you. Even me._ _  
  
__Roland: … …_ _  
  
__Yuri: … …_ _  
  
__*Roland and Yuri stare at each other nervously and silently, as the ocean waves hit the boat lightly. They look away from each other and start talking again.*_ _  
_  
_Roland: So… ummm… as a princess, have you… met anyone?_ _  
  
__Yuri: Nope._ _  
  
__Roland: Well, that was blunt…_ _  
  
__Yuri: All the guys my parents brought were pigs. All they wanted was money, and I wasn’t having any of it. Of course, my parents would ground me and lock me in my room for going against their wishes._ _  
  
__Roland: Immoral._ _  
  
__Yuri: I know, right? … … Ummm… why did you ask? *blushes*_ _  
  
__Roland: I was wondering… if umm… you were… seeing anyone now._ _  
  
__Yuri: ….?! Umm… no one in particular, really. *Yuri’s hand starts moving on the rail towards Roland* But… I’ve been keeping my options open…_ _  
  
__Roland: How is that going for you…? *Roland’s hand moves on the rail towards Yuri*_ _  
  
__Yuri: I think… I might’ve found someone of interest._ _  
  
__Roland: Who would that be?_ _  
  
__*Yuri and Roland’s hands meet.*_ _  
  
__Yuri: A pretty awesome guy._ _  
  
__Roland: Surely not me, right? I’m just a small, tempered knight._ _  
  
__Yuri: Strong. Don’t forget strong._ _  
  
__Roland: Damn right I am._ _  
  
__*They both smile at each other, as the night ocean breeze flows past them.*_ _  
  
__Yuri: Tomorrow… I’m gonna tell everyone._ _  
  
__Roland: Just know that you have my support._ _  
  
__Yuri: Thanks Roland. Tomorrow, let’s work hard to end this nonsense._ _  
  
__Roland: And our routine. We’ve been behind on that._ _  
  
__Yuri: You’ve been behind._ _  
  
__Roland: You worked out without me?!_ _  
  
__Yuri: Yeah? I never fall behind on my routine._ _  
  
__Roland: How could you?!_ _  
  
__Yuri: Hahahahaha!_ _  
  
_*flashback end*  
  
Roland: …   
  
Kumiko: … … So… you and Yuri were-?  
  
Emilia: So that’s the truth.  
  
Asougi: I kinda saw it coming, but didn’t wanna say anything.  
  
Roland: … Had I known the circumstances, I would’ve stay with Yuri for just a little longer. Unfortunately, we parted ways around midnight sharp, and… … … you guys can figure it out.  
  
Maya: … I never knew you felt that strongly for him. Errr! I mean, her! Sorry! That’ll take some getting used to…   
  
Mariana: If we had known sooner… maybe we could’ve done something…   
  
Buck: What makes you say that…?  
  
Mariana: I don’t know… I just feel that way… It feels the same way it did when Marcel did what he did… *tears up* I just can’t help but feel guilty…   
  
Rudolph: Rudolph is sorry, Roland. Rudolph sympathizes for Roland.  
  
Roland: I don’t need sympathy.  
  
Emilia: Huh?  
  
Roland: I never needed sympathy. I don’t need anyone to feel sorry for me. I especially don’t need a shoulder to cry on. What I need… IS JUSTICE!!   
  
Asougi: That sounds like a true knight, at his best.  
  
Roland: I won’t rest, until this culprit is brought to justice! I swear on my life! And don’t give me that “Yuri suicided” nonsense. I will not take that for an answer. Yuri may not be a man, but has the will of one. Which is why… I will NEVER believe that Yuri would cower away from her life!   
  
Emilia: So… let’s not waste time. Let’s work together, and find the culprit of this case.  
  
Kumiko: I agree with Emilia. Let’s do this!  
  
Roland: Hear this, Judge Despair!  
  
Judge Despair: Uhh. OH! What?! Oh. Is the story over?  
  
Roland: Yes. But now I need you to hear me. I will find this culprit, and bring them to justice. And when this killing game is over, I’m coming after you.  
  
Judge Despair: Did you already forget what happened? I’ll crush you again. Besides, I already let you off the hook once.  
  
Roland: I know. I mean when we win this killing game. I would love to see the look on your face when all of us are off this boat.  
  
Monokuma: Arrogant little guy, isn’t he?

Roland: Keep talking, teddy bear.  
  
Monokuma: TEDDY BEAR?!  
  
Roland: This is my tale. The tale of a man who shall reclaim the freedom of everyone here. The tale of Roland St. Patrick XIII!  
  
Judge Despair: At least that wasn’t as long as your tale just now. Ugh. I can’t take another sentence from you.  
  
Monokuma: *grumble* Calling me a teddy bear… Who does he think he is?  
  
Kumiko:  _It’s good to see Roland is finally stepping up. Now we can actually check for other solutions to the case. … … Wait… Hold on. If Yuri really was a girl, then… that changes everything! That one thing Monokuma told us before the investigation…_ _  
  
__Monokuma: It’s my fault for not making things clear in the rules._ _  
  
__Roland: What are you talking about?_ _  
  
__Monokuma: On the occurrence that a murder has been committed, all the rooms in the boat shall be accessible to everyone, regardless of the rules. However, you are limited to the rooms that are currently available to you. Hence, the breaking the door rule!_ _  
  
_Kumiko:  _That rule was for the investigation. And was told to us at Akio’s body discovery… … … Something isn’t adding up right._ _  
  
_*Truth Bullet added: Open Door Rule*  
  
Catherine: May I have a moment?  
  
Roland: Huh?  
  
Asougi: What’s going on, Catherine?  
  
Catherine: So, we know that Yuri is a girl now. That’s fine. However, that doesn’t change the status we were looking into.   
  
Rudolph: That is true. Has anything changed from that?  
  
Catherine: I wouldn't think so. Besides, the knife we all saw was still made by Yuri. No one else would be capable of making it.  
  
Mariana: She’s… right. I know I wouldn’t be able to make that.  
  
Buck: Conveniently, it had Roland’s name on it.  
  
Catherine: Precisely. Who else would ever-?  
  
Kumiko: Maybe we’re looking at the knife all wrong.  
  
Catherine: Hmm?  
  
Asougi: What are you talking about, Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: I mean… was the knife really meant to be used as a murder weapon?  
  
Catherine: We all saw where the knife ended up. In Akio’s chest.  
  
Haruka: Kumiko. What could you be thinking? We did see where the knife was, so what else could it have been used for?  
  
Roland: …   
  
Kumiko:  _The knife had Roland’s name on it, and was made by Yuri just last night. From the story we just heard, there’s one thing I can conclude about that knife. It wasn’t a murder weapon, but then what was it?_

 

**Hangman’s Gambit 2:**

What was the purpose of the knife Yuri made?  
_ _ _ _   _ _ _   _ _ _ _ _ _  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anagram Hint: figt ofr nraldo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Spell “Gift for Roland”*

Kumiko: It’s becoming clear!

  
**BREAK** **  
  
**Kumiko: That knife was never meant to be used as a murder weapon.  
  
Catherine: What then? What else could a knife be used for?  
  
Kumiko: It was a gift.  
  
Catherine: A… gift?  
  
Kumiko: Think about it. There was an inscription that spelled out Roland’s name, and it was the night after they got together. If I wasn’t crazy, I would say… it was a promise knife.  
  
Haruka: Promise… knife?  
  
Mariana: But why a knife? Why not something safer, like a ring?  
  
Emilia: Isn’t that obvious?  
  
Mariana: Huh?  
  
Kumiko: Yuri made a knife specifically because…   
  
Rings are too expensive  
It took a lot less time  
Yuri is the Ultimate Blacksmith  
It suited Roland’s needs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~v

  
  
*Select “Yuri is the Ultimate Blacksmith”*  
  
Kumiko: That’s all Yuri knew how to make. Because… she was the Ultimate Blacksmith.  
  
Roland: … … … A gift… for me? … … I… never would’ve guessed…   
  
Haruka: It seems like she cared for you a lot.  
  
Emilia: It would make sense for her to want to make something like that for you.  
  
Maya: I’m kind of jealous. I wish I had a companion like that… … … Can you go fishing with me, Sampson?! No? I didn’t think so!  
  
Buck: You had a heck of a woman, Roland. … If only we had been there for her.  
  
Roland: Don’t blame yourselves. Unless you’re the culprit, then I see no reason to blame you for anything.  
  
Buck: Well, I got nothin’ to worry about then!  
  
Mariana: You suuure?  
  
Buck: YES! I wouldn’t do that shit!  
  
Mariana: I’m teasing. I know you wouldn’t.  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph is glad that everyone is happy, but… we still need to get through this.  
  
Emilia: He’s right. We can’t really act freely, until this trial is done. So… let’s get back to it.  
  
Asougi: So… the knife was only a gift for Roland, but ended up being a murder weapon. That sounds a little weird to me.  
  
Catherine: We’re only making this case more complicated by taking in these accusations. If anything, perhaps we need a refresher on this case.  
  
Haruka: That sounds good right now, honestly. That story was quite long. No offense, Roland.  
  
Roland: No worries. People tend to call my tales very ongoing!  
  
Judge Despair: At least he admitted it.  
  
Monokuma: If he starts another tale, I’m taking a bathroom break.  
  
Judge Despair: Wait… what part of you goes to the bathroom?  
  
Monokuma: That’s classified!  
  
Judge Despair: … … Something tells me I don’t wanna know.  
  
Monokuma: You really don’t.

**Non-Stop Debate 5:**

Scattered Stories  
Open Door Rule  
Catherine’s Account  
Emilia’s Account

  
Catherine: Let’s go over this case, again.  
  
Haruka: So, what we know…   
  
Haurka: Is that Yuri **made the knife**.  
  
Haruka: And found Akio **in the Printing Press**.  
  
Mariana: That’s where the killing blow happened.  
  
Rudolph: Yuri used **cotton and fabric** to keep blood off…   
  
Rudolph: And carried body else where.  
  
Catherine: Yuri **willingly went to the men’s room** …   
  
Catherine: And stached the body there.  
  
Haruka: That was to throw off the case.  
  
Buck: But did Yuri really _**commit suicide**_?  
  
Roland: Absolutely not!  
  
Roland: Yuri would never!  
  
Catherine: I don’t see any other possibilities.   
  
Catherine: We’re wasting so much time… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot willingly went to the men’s room with “Open Door Rule”*  
  
Kumiko: _THAT’S WRONG!_ _  
  
_**BREAK** **  
  
**Kumiko: Wait. “Willingly?”  
  
Catherine: Yes. Is there a problem?  
  
Kumiko: Why would Yuri willingly go into the men’s room?   
  
Catherine: I’m sure that you know about the Open Door Rule, correct?   
  
Emilia: The rule that gives access to all the available rooms on the boat, regardless of the rules.  
  
Catherine: Yes. That rule.  
  
Kumiko: But… that doesn’t make sense.  
  
Catherine: Why do you say that?  
  
Kumiko: Because Yuri never heard that rule.  
  
Catherine: Oh?  
  
Roland: Wait… Lady Kumiko is right! I recall this, too! The rule wasn’t stated by Monokuma until after Akio’s body discovery!  
  
Asougi: In that case, Yuri wouldn’t just willingly go to the men’s room like that. She had no idea about that rule, because Monokuma never mentioned it to her.  
  
Maya: So, Yuri couldn’t have gone into the men’s room to bring the body! But hold on, that’s strange. Why was Akio’s body in the men’s room?  
  
Catherine: Precisely. You guys are clearly mistaken. If Akio’s body was in the men’s room, that means Yuri willingly went into the men’s room on her own.  
  
Kumiko:  _… … … … Wait. That word. “Will.” That word… has something to do with this case… Yuri’s… will? … … Something isn’t right here._  
  
Catherine: Well, if no one else has anything to add, then…   
  
Kumiko: Wait.  
  
Catherine: Hmmm?  
  
Kumiko: There’s a discussion I want to go over now.  
  
Buck: Another one? Well, if you’re down to discuss more, than so am I!

Roland: What are you planning, Lady Kumiko?  
  
Kumiko: Something is really bothering me, and I need to get it off my chest.  
  
Catherine: More time to waste. *sigh* If you insist, then we’ll go on with this discussion.  
  
Maya: Ooooh! Let’s do this!

**Non-Stop Debate 6:**

Monokuma File 3  
Asougi’s Account  
Roland’s Account  
Catherine’s Account  
Emilia’s Account  
  
Kumiko: Hey, Roland.  
  
Kumiko: What time did you say you parted ways with Yuri?  
  
Roland: That was at **midnight sharp**.  
  
Kumiko: I see…   
  
Catherine: What does this have to do with anything?  
  
Kumiko: I’m just trying to confirm something…   
  
Mariana: Maybe someone else _**saw Yuri last night**_?  
  
Buck: I never saw her…   
  
Rudolph: Not even _**trace of blood**_?  
  
Asougi: The patch would’ve prevented that.  
  
Roland: I was with her **before midnight** …   
  
Roland: So I can’t help much…   
  
Catherine: This is such a pointless topic… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot saw Yuri last night with “Emilia’s Account”*  
  
Kumiko: You have my trust!  
  
**BREAK**  
  
Kumiko: Someone did see Yuri last night!  
  
Mariana: Wait, really? Who?  
  
Kumiko: Emilia!  
  
Emilia: That’s right. I did see Yuri.  
  
Roland: You did?!  
  
Mariana: What was she doing?  
  
Emilia: It’s hard to say… when I saw Yuri, she was in some sort of zombie state.  
  
Maya: Oooh! Spoopy! Did she eat your brain?  
  
Emilia: Umm… no.  
  
Maya: Wow. A zombie that doesn’t like brains? Weird.  
  
Mariana: I don’t think she meant Yuri was actually a zombie, Maya.   
  
Maya: D’aww. That sounds cool, though! Attack of the killer zombie! Out for vengeance!   
  
Asougi: Sorry to ruin your fun, Maya, but we’re kinda in the middle of a class trial.  
  
Maya: Oh right. Sorry!  
  
Asougi: Anyways, Emilia…?  
  
Emilia: Around 12:45 A.M., she was walking with a dead look on her face. She had nothing in hand, but she was walking down the hall with no regards of her surroundings. I called for her name, but I didn’t get a response.  
  
Asougi: You thought she was depressed, right?  
  
Emilia: Mhm. I thought she was still down about everything that happened, so I left it alone. However, now that I think about it, that doesn’t fit Roland’s story at all. After an event like that, she should be skipping down the hallways with joy.  
  
Catherine: How do we know Roland didn’t see her again that night?  
  
Roland: No. I did not see Yuri at all after that. She told me she was going to the Armory to work on something, which I assume was the knife.  
  
Asougi: The moods don’t match… but what does that mean?  
  
Catherine: Was there a reason for this discussion? Or are you just buying time for something?  
  
Kumiko: … …  _Yuri was walking in a zombie-like manner down the hall, after hanging out with Yuri last night. The mood in those situations don’t match at all. However, her “will” might. If Yuri was actually walking down the hall like that last night… then…_ I need to confirm one more thing.  
  
Catherine: … Yes?  
  
Kumiko: Judge Despair. I have a question for you.  
  
Judge Despair: Oh. Sure! Ask away! Not like you guys can’t figure this shit out on your-  
  
Kumiko: What happens if someone is put against their will in a murder?  
  
Judge Despair: Eh?  
  
Kumiko: For example, if someone pushed a man with a knife into another person.  
  
Monokuma: That’s considered manipulation!  
  
Emilia: Manipulation?  
  
Monokuma: An act of manipulation, such as forcing someone down the stairs into someone else’s trap, or making someone drop a spear on top of themselves, will pin the blame on the person who used this manipulation.   
  
Kumiko: Is that right… ?  
  
Monokuma: You mean you don’t know?! I already had a talk with-!  
  
Judge Despair: Monokuma!!!   
  
Monokuma: Oh! I mean… uhhh… *puts his hands over his mouth* Oops.  
  
Kumiko: You… talked to someone about this?!  
  
Roland: Fiends! You hid a rule from us?!  
  
Judge Despair: Monokuma, I know you’re stupid, but I didn’t think you were that fucking stupid.  
  
Monokuma: A slip of the tongue! Get off my back!  
  
Judge Despair: WHAT?! DID IT SLIP ON A BANANA PEEL?! CUZ THAT’S A PRETTY BIG SLIP!  
  
Mariana: Something about that statement of his REALLY pisses me off…   
  
Asougi: There’s… a rule for manipulation?  
  
Buck: That’s… very specific.  
  
Rudolph: Bear gave rule to someone in private. But who?  
  
Kumiko: … … I might know.  
  
Asougi: You do?  
  
Emilia: Who was it?  
  
Kumiko: …  _If someone heard that rule privately, then it can’t just be coincidence. This person most likely knows a thing or two about manipulation. The ability to manipulate someone else’s will. There’s only one person that Monokuma would’ve told this rule to…_

**PERSON SELECT**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_  
  
_*Select “Catherine Hayami”*  
  
Kumiko:  _It has to be you!_ _  
  
_Kumiko: The only person Monokuma would give that information to… is you, Catherine!  
  
Catherine: … … I beg your pardon?  
  
Emilia: Catherine?  
  
Kumiko: That’s right. There’s no one else Monokuma would’ve gone to specifically.  
  
Judge Despair: Yeah. Good on ya, Monokuma.  
  
Monokuma: A lot is going on! Don’t nag me about it!  
  
Kumiko: Even without Monokuma’s help, I still would’ve made the same assumption.  
  
Catherine: Assumption for what?  
  
Kumiko: … … Of you being the prime suspect.  
  
Catherine: … … I’m a prime suspect?  
  
Mariana: Are… you sure about this, Kumiko?  
  
Buck: You remember who you’re talkin’ about, right?   
  
Kumiko: Yeah. I know. Catherine Hayami, the Ultimate Hypnotist.  
  
Asougi: I get it. Catherine is a hypnotist. She knows all about manipulation.  
  
Catherine: So… because I’m a hypnotist, means I’ll be taking the blame? How cruel.  
  
Kumiko: I’m only exploring more options, and since you’re so centered on Yuri as the culprit, I figured I’d take a different approach.  
  
Catherine: Well, bad news for you. I’m not the culprit. I had nothing to do with Yuri, or Akio’s deaths. That’s between them.  
  
Haruka: Then how did they both die?   
  
Catherine: I already told you. Yuri commited suicide after murdering Akio.  
  
Roland: That’s not an acceptable answer.  
  
Kumiko: Also… that wouldn’t make sense.  
  
Catherine: Why do you suggest that?  
  
Kumiko: This just occurred to me, but with that rule in mind, Yuri couldn’t have had anything to do with this murder. And that’s because… 

**TRUTH BULLET SELECT**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Select “Asougi’s Account”*  
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: When Akio’s body was discovered, the only two people in the room at the time were Roland and I.  
  
Roland: That’s right. We both charged into the men’s room without a minute to lose. Shortly afterward, the body discovery announcement played.  
  
Asougi: Which doesn’t add up with the rules…   
  
**_Rule #10:_** _A body discovery announcement will only play when three or more people discover a body._  
  
Roland: Which means, there had to be another person in the room at the time, or before we discovered the body!  
  
Monokuma: That doesn’t include the blackened!  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Judge Despair: The blackened is not considered a witness. Since they committed the murder, that would just make them blackended, and nothing else.  
  
Catherine: So, that means your theory is o-  
  
Kumiko: No. My theory is right. Because if the rules are correct, then I think I know who discovered Akio’s body first.   
  
Yuri  
Catherine  
Emilia  
Roland

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Yuri”*  
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: The third person… was Yuri.  
  
Catherine: Nonsense. How can Yuri be considered a witness?  
  
Kumiko: Well, Judge Despair?  
  
Judge Despair: Fucking- *sigh* Fine. As long as the person isn’t blackened, they can count as a witness. See how fucking easy that was?  
  
Monokuma: Are you still on about it?  
  
Judge Despair: UMM! YEAH I AM!  
  
Monokuma: You don’t have to glare at me like that…   
  
Kumiko: Since that was confirmed, we can confirm that Yuri was a witness.  
  
Catherine: Can we actually?  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Catherine: How do you know someone else wasn’t there at the time? Perhaps, another witness in the Printing Press?  
  
Emilia: What are you implying?  
  
Catherine: Would it be bad to say I saw last night’s events?  
  
Maya: You did?!  
  
Catherine: That’s right. I saw the moment that Yuri delivered the killing blow to Akio. I was shocked, so I ran off. You really sure you want to accuse me?  
  
Asougi: Catherine… was a witness?  
  
Roland: I’m so confused right now.  
  
Mariana: Wait. I have a curious question.  
  
Catherine: What is it, Mariana?  
  
Mariana: Why was Akio in the Printing Press room in the first place? Did he have a reason to be in there?  
  
Buck: That question was never actually answered.  
  
Rudolph: Rudolph wishes to help, but has no clue.  
  
Kumiko: I know someone who might know.  
  
Catherine: Who would that be?  
  
Kumiko:  _I talked to this person about Akio’s whereabouts during the investigation. So, if I recall that…_

**TRUTH BULLET SELECT**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_  
  
_*Select “Haruka’s Account”*  
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: Haruka might know.  
  
Haruka: I… do? Oh! Yes. Akio going to the Printing Press.   
  
Catherine: Well? Go on.  
  
Haruka: Around 12:30 A.M., Akio went to the Printing Press to do reading. He wanted to “confirm” something.  
  
Roland: Confirm what exactly?  
  
Haruka: He never told me that. That’s a mystery to me. Would anyone else know?  
  
Mariana: No… sorry.  
  
Buck: I got nothin’.  
  
Rudolph: Cannot say…   
  
Catherine: I would think not.  
  
Haruka: … … I guess I’ll ask around and see. At this point, I need to know why Akio would go there.  
  
Kumiko:  _Akio went to the Printing Press to confirm something. It must’ve had something to do with what Asougi and I saw when we went there. It was pretty messy, so no doubt it had to be that._

**Non-Stop Debate 7:**

Kasumi  
Scattered Stories  
Blood Stain on Printing Press  
Yuri’s Gloves  
Haruka’s Account  
  
Haruka: The golden question…   
  
Haruka: Why did Akio go to the printing press?  
  
Maya: He must’ve wanted _**to make stories**_!  
  
Buck: No. That was me.  
  
Maya: Oh, nuts!  
  
Rudolph: Maybe he know…   
  
Rudolph: About something?  
  
Emilia: It’s possible that…   
  
Emilia: He was in the **wrong place at the wrong time**.  
  
Asougi: I don’t think it was coincidence.   
  
Haruka: We need to think…   
  
Catherine: There wasn’t a reason for him to be there…   
  
Catherine: **Nothing was there** for him.  
  
Haruka: That’s not true.  
  
Haruka: Akio wouldn’t have gone there, without a reason!  
  
Catherine: Well, I’m not hearing one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot Nothing was there with “Scattered Stories”*  
  
Kumiko:  _THAT’S WRONG!_

  
**BREAK** **  
  
**Kumiko: Actually, there was something there for Akio to see.  
  
Catherine: What was there?  
  
Kumiko: On the floor, there were stories all over the place. They all had a common topic on them involving terrorist attacks.   
  
Mariana: What is he doing reading those?  
  
Emilia: He was most likely on to something.  
  
Kumiko: The stories on the ground had to do with-  
  
**_Catherine: Go to sleep…_** ** _  
  
_****BREAK** **  
  
**Catherine: We all know the kind of person Akio was, so why ever assume that he would do anything for us?  
  
Kumiko: It’s not crazy to think that he had some sort of good in him, right?  
  
Catherine: Oh, yes. If you’re living in a fantasy. I guess that’s where you’re living right now.

**Rebuttal Showdown 4:**

Scattered Stories  
Haruka’s Account  
Catherine’s Account  
Kasumi  
Emilia’s Account

Catherine: We know about what he said yesterday…   
  
He meant what he said.  
  
His heart had no good in it.  
  
He’s just a politician who cared about himself.  
  
Akio didn’t have passion for people…   
  
He didn’t hold anyone dear to him…   
  
He just did what he wanted.  
  
What can you call a man with no feelings for others?  
  
A man with no heart.  
  
**_Advance_** ** _  
  
_**Kumiko: Akio did have a heart.  
  
Don’t get me wrong, what he did yesterday…   
  
It really pissed me off.  
  
But Akio wasn’t heartless.  
  
He just never showed that side to others.  
  
Catherine: You’re gonna tell me that?  
  
More stacks of lies to fill in this pointless trial.  
  
Akio most likely went to the printing press…    
  
To **get away from everyone**.  
  
He wanted to fulfill his own work…   
  
There was **nothing on those stories**.  
  
He only wanted to be away from the society he despised so much.  
  
Are you gonna tell me I’m wrong?   
  
Or will you finally submit to my words?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~v

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Slice nothing on those stories with “Kasumi”*  
  
Kumiko: I’ll cut through your words!  
  
**BREAK** **  
  
**Kumiko: Actually, Akio was on to something.  
  
Catherine: What exactly?  
  
Kumiko: Each of the stories on the ground… had a story about a terrorist named Kasumi!  
  
Catherine: Kasumi?  
  
Asougi: Stop playing dumb.  
  
Catherine: Hmmm?  
  
Asougi: I think… I’m starting to get it now.  
  
Kumiko: Get what?  
  
Asougi: If Catherine really did hypnotize Yuri, and made her kill Akio, it would be a perfect cover up for something Catherine wanted to do. Catherine… is hiding something.  
  
Emilia: Asougi?  
  
Catherine: What could I possibly be hiding?  
  
Asougi: Hey, Catherine.  
  
Catherine: Hmm?  
  
Asougi: You seem wide awake right now.  
  
Catherine: Ah!  
  
Maya: Oooh! I just noticed that! Catherine would’ve been fast asleep a couple of times by now!  
  
Haruka: But… she isn’t… She’s quite awake.  
  
Catherine: ?!  
  
Kumiko:  _It took me a while to notice that, too. Catherine is the one that would usually fall asleep a number of times in the middle of the day. However, she hasn’t fell asleep once this entire trial!_ _  
  
_Asougi: That’s a little out of character, don’t you think Catherine?   
  
Catherine: …   
  
Asougi: Which leads me to conclude something. *terrifying glare while holding glasses* You knew something about Kasumi, didn’t you?   
  
Catherine: Aha! *covers mouth*  
  
Asougi: Something you didn’t want anyone else to know about them. Which is why you killed Akio… so the truth could never be let out.  
  
Catherine: … …   
  
Emilia: Is this true, Catherine?  
  
Roland: Speak now! Do not run away!  
  
Catherine: … … Sorry. I guess I’m just throwing everyone off today.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Catherine: … … I am usually one to sleep, but ever since these events started, my adrenaline has been kicking in. Maya should know what I mean.  
  
Maya: Ooh? Ooooh! Yeah! The other night, Catherine had trouble sleeping, so I stood up with her that night!  
  
Buck: Is that right?  
  
Mariana: I mean, if Maya says so, then…   
  
Catherine: Yes. Sorry for confusing you all. I’ve been so restless these past few days, so it’s been hard for me to sleep.  
  
Roland: Something about that isn’t right…   
  
Asougi: I don’t wanna believe that’s true at all.  
  
Catherine: Do you… not believe me? It’s okay if you don’t. I understand you must be frustrated at me.  
  
Asougi: … …   
  
Emilia: … This is getting out of hand.  
  
Kumiko:  _She’s going completely off topic! Catherine’s doing her hardest to get the blame off of her, but we can’t just ignore these possibilities because of what she says … … Wait… I might have an idea. If we can’t get her to tell the truth, then maybe… I can get her to lie. I gotta do this carefully._

 

**Non-Stop Debate 8**

Catherine’s Account  
Haruka’s Account  
Golden Cap  
Kasumi  
Asougi’s Account  
  
Asougi: Am I wrong about that, Catherine?  
  
Asougi: Your **behavior has changed** this trial.  
  
Catherine: I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.  
  
Catherine: I’m still me.   
  
Mariana: But Catherine was **with Maya** the other night…   
  
Mariana: Apparently due to an adrenaline rush.  
  
Maya: It’s true! She’s usually fast asleep!  
  
Maya: I’ve never had such a long discussion with a real person before!  
  
Catherine: I hope you guys are aware…   
  
Catherine: I have a proper alibi.  
  
Catherine: I **saw the crime scene** play out…  
  
Catherine: Then ran off from it all.  
  
Haruka: My question is…   
  
Haruka: Why hide it until now?  
  
Catherine: I didn’t need people _**falsely accusing me**_.  
  
Catherine: So I waited.  
  
Asougi: is that really true?  
  
Catherine: I’m not a liar.  
  
Catherine: Now stop trying to accuse me already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot saw the crime scene with lie bullet; “Catherine’s Account” into “Kumiko’s Account”*  
  
Kumiko:  _This lie, will answer our questions!_ _  
  
_**Perjury BREAK** **  
  
**Kumiko: Wait a minute!  
  
Catherine: Hmmm?  
  
Kumiko: No you didn’t, Catherine.  
  
Catherine: What do you mean?  
  
Kumiko: That’s because… I saw you last night.  
  
Emilia: You… did?  
  
Kumiko: Yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that to you guys. It was pretty far past midnight, and I was taking a stroll on the third floor. And I saw Catherine walking in the hallway.   
  
Catherine: … …   
  
Roland: And you waited to tell us this, why?  
  
Kumiko: It… kinda just came up. Sorry, Roland.  
  
Catherine: … … You’re lying.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Catherine: I never saw you last night, Kumiko. Not even a sign of you.  
  
Kumiko: I was… hiding.  
  
Catherine: … … How far past midnight would you say?  
  
Kumiko: It was… probably an hour? I can’t remember.  
  
Catherine: … … …   
  
Kumiko: …  _Did she catch on?_ _  
  
_Catherine: Good try, Kumiko.   
  
Kumiko: ?!  
  
Catherine: But I wasn’t around at that time. I only saw the murder take place, and ran off. That’s all.  
  
Kumiko: … … … Catherine.  
  
Catherine: Hmm?  
  
Kumiko: You just made a terrible mistake.  
  
Catherine: I… did?  
  
Kumiko: You just contradicted your own alibi!  
  
Catherine: I… WHA?!  
  
Asougi: I was about to say, didn’t Catherine tell us something during the investigation?  
  
_Catherine: I heard a noise when I was in the hall. I ran to see what was happening, but I ended up tripping and breaking my watch._ _  
  
__Kumiko: Your… watch?_ _  
  
__Catherine: Yes. See?_ _  
  
__Kumiko: … … It says… 1:00 A.M.?_ _  
  
__Asougi: I see… and all this happened last night at 1:00 A.M.?_ _  
  
__Catherine: Correct._ _  
  
_Kumiko: I stated an hour after midnight, and Catherine’s broken watch reads 1:00 A.M.  
  
Emilia: *glares* Catherine. Why did you lie about your alibi?  
  
Catherine: I… I didn’t… you… you tricked me!  
  
Kumiko: No. You tricked us. You made us believe you had a valid alibi, but now we see that it was only a cover up!  
  
Judge Despair: God, I hate liars. They are the absolute worst, am I right?  
  
Monokuma: Lying makes the game more interesting.  
  
Judge Despair: I still hate it.  
  
Haruka: What is the meaning of this, Catherine?  
  
Roland: You better have a good reason to why you gave them a false alibi!  
  
Buck: Did Catherine always have a watch?  
  
Maya: I never really noticed. I was just hanging out with her, honestly… … … but Catherine, why did you lie?  
  
Mariana: You better explain this, now!  
  
Catherine: … … …   
  
Emilia: Well, Catherine? You did contradict your own alibi, now we need an explanation.  
  
Asougi: Otherwise, we’ll accuse you for this crime.  
  
Kumiko: Don’t hide the truth anymore, Catherine! You better start-  
  
Catherine: You… are… just… … … SO UNBEARABLE!!  
  
Buck: WHOA!  
  
Asougi: She’s wide awake now.  
  
Catherine: All of you… are just insignificant insects…. WHY CAN’T YOU ALL JUST ACCEPT THE FACTS THAT ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?! Isn’t it painfully obvious?! Yuri killed Akio… Yuri committed suicide! That’s it! What don’t you get about that you… you… DEGENERATE FUCK TARDS!  
  
Mariana: What… the… ?  
  
Roland: That’s… a new side of her.  
  
Emilia: Katashi would’ve said something like “yikes” or “she’s woke.” … … Nah. I’d probably say that. Yikes.  
  
Haruka: What’s with this change of character, Catherine?  
  
Catherine: Change… of character? Hehehehehehahahahahahahahaaaa! Nothing has changed! I already told you, didn’t I? I’m still me! Catherine Hayami, The Ultimate Hypnotist!   
  
Asougi: But this doesn’t change the fact that you lied to us.   
  
Catherine: Oh please. My alibi has nothing to do with the case. Besides, can you prove that I was in the crime scene at all? Without that evidence, I’m afraid that you can’t accuse me for anything. AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
Monokuma: Jeepers creepers!  
  
Judge Despair: I don’t know who was worse, Marcel or this looney toon.  
  
Monokuma: Let’s just agree that they were both bad, kay?  
  
Judge Despair: Whatever.  
  
Kumiko:  _Catherine doesn’t think that we have evidence. Then again, she doesn’t know about that one thing. If I use that, I might be able to show where she truly was last night._ _  
  
_Roland: Catherine… if this is going where I think it’s going, then you better hope Satan takes you before I do…   
  
Catherine: Oh, don’t worry. I won’t have to worry, because… I’m not the culprit! Period!

**Hope VS Despair! Non-Stop Debate 9**

Yuri’s Gloves  
Golden Cap  
Machete in Akio’s Chest  
Kasumi  
Scattered Papers  
  
Catherine: Until I see evidence…   
  
Catherine You cannot accuse me for the crime!  
  
Roland: You had to had _**hypnotized Yuri**_!  
  
Catherine: Not evidence.  
  
Haruka: What about the _**machete**_?  
  
Catherine: Try again!  
  
Emilia: It probably had something to do with _**those stories**_ …   
  
Asougi: We’re not gonna let you win, Catherine!  
  
Catherine: Well, none of you have **physical evidence**!  
  
Catherine: Nor can you prove **where I was**!  
  
Catherine: So, until you can do that…   
  
Catherine: I have nothing to say to any of you!  
  
Emilia: There must be something we overlooked… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Shoot physical evidence with “Golden Cap”*  
  
Kumiko:  _THAT’S WRONG!_ _  
  
_**BREAK**

 

Kumiko: Actually, Catherine. There’s one piece of evidence that might’ve been able to show your location last night.  
  
Catherine: W-what do you mean?  
  
Kumiko: This. *shows the golden cap*  
  
Asougi: Is… that the golden cap you pulled from the toilet?  
  
Kumiko: A-ASOUGI!  
  
Asougi: Oh. Whoops.  
  
Emilia: You… pulled that from the toilet?  
  
Maya: Ewww! That’s gross!  
  
Buck: I’m usually that unsanitary one here.  
  
Roland: Still, you gotta give Kumiko credit for having balls of steel.  
  
Kumiko: … …   
  
Emilia: … … I hope you washed your hands.  
  
Kumiko: I did… … Thanks a lot, Asougi.  
  
Asougi: Sorry! A lot’s been going on this trial! I guess… it slipped.  
  
Judge Despair: Hmm. Who does that remind me of?  
  
Monokuma: Are you SERIOUSLY still on about that?!  
  
Judge Despair: Uh! YEAH?! Fucking dumbass!  
  
Monokuma: Just drop it! Not everyone is perfect!

  
Kumiko: *sigh* Anyways, this cap might be the evidence we need.  
  
Catherine: I hate to break it to you, Kumiko, but that is the cap to a pocket watch.  
  
Asougi: That… doesn’t make it any better for you.  
  
Catherine: IDIOT! I don’t use pocket watches!!   
  
Asougi: Okay! Calm down.  
  
Haruka: How can we believe you now, when you’ve already lied to us?  
  
Catherine: You can check if you want. Check my dress, my room, everything I own! I would never use such a cheap antic for hypnotism. That’s not how I work, got it?  
  
Buck: I wanna say that’s a lie, but she’s pretty passionate about not using pocket watches.  
  
Emilia: But we can’t just ignore this evidence.  
  
Kumiko: It’s okay. Because… this doesn’t go to a pocket watch.  
  
Emilia: What?  
  
Catherine: What are you talking about now? God. YOU’RE SO ANNOYING!  
  
Kumiko: This piece belongs to something else. Something that I never considered until now.  
  
Catherine: Why… are you so against me?! You’re fighting for two people you barely even know!  
  
Roland: Yuri was my comrade!   
  
Haruka: And Akio was my partner!  
  
Catherine: What do you care about him?! He never cared for you… HE NEVER CARED FOR ANYONE! He spent his whole life making viewpoints on everything, just so he could be right. And you still wanna take his side?!  
  
Kumiko: Akio was a lot of things. Bad mannered, cruel hearted, and pretty mean. However… Akio wasn’t a dirty murderer like you!!  
  
Catherine: Dirty?! Murderer?! The nerve. Someone should teach you some respect! *sinister glare with her watch in front of her face* I’m going to put you into a deep, dark sleep… 

**Argument Armament**

Catherine: Do not disrespect me!  
  
Catherine: I will make you sleep for life!  
  
Catherine: This case should’ve ended long ago!  
  
Catherine: Blame Akio! Blame Yuri!   
  
Catherine: This case has nothing to do with me!  
  
Catherine: I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH STUPIDITY!  
  
Catherine: Perish!

 

*repeat*  
  
**_*faster*_**

****

Catherine: This case should’ve ended long ago!  
  
Catherine: I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH STUPIDITY!  
  
Catherine: How can you go against me so easily?!  
  
Catherine: Blame, blame, blame. Is that all you can do?!  
  
Catherine: Blame Akio! Blame Yuri!  
  
Catherine: Degenerates like you don’t belong in my presence!   
  
Catherine: Do not disrespect me!   
  
Catherine: I have a way to deal with antagonizers…   
  
Catherine: Go to sleep!  
  
*repeat*  
  
**_*faster*_**

****

Catherine: Go to sleep!  
  
Catherine: Blame Akio! Blame Yuri!  
  
Catherine: You’re very disrespectful!  
  
Catherine: I want an apology right now. If you don’t apologize for your behavior, then I’ll have no choice but to deal with you my own way!  
  
Catherine: Perish!  
  
Catherine: Degenerates like you don’t belong in my presence!  
  
Catherine: I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH STUPIDITY!  
  
Catherine: YOU WILL NOT BREAK ME, YOU IGNORANT DIPSHIT!  
  
*repeat*  
  
**_FINAL STRIKE!_** ** _  
_** Catherine: It belongs to a pocket watch! It won’t fit anywhere else!!  
  
                                    Wrist watch  
  
It fits                                                                on Catherine  
  
                                    Hayami’s 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Answer: It fits on Catherine Hayami’s wrist watch.  
  
Kumiko: IT’S OVER!  
  
Catherine: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
**Complete**  
  
Kumiko: Catherine, you told us that you fell over and broke your wrist watch, right?  
  
Catherine: What.. of it?  
  
Kumiko: *takes the cap* Come here. I’m gonna fix it for you.  
  
Catherine: N-NO! GET THAT FILTHY THING AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Haruka: Are you denying Kumiko the right to check evidence?  
  
Catherine: You know where that thing has been? In the toilet… THE TOILET! That’s so fucking unsanitary! How can you live with yourself knowing you shoved your hand into a toilet for that garbage?!  
  
Emilia: She’s not complying.  
  
Asougi: If you’re gonna make this difficult, then…   
  
Roland: Pass it here.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Roland: Pass it to me. Trust me.  
  
Kumiko: Umm… sure. *Kumiko hands the cap to Roland. Shortly after, Roland vanishes* Huh?!  
  
Emilia: Whoa.  
  
Catherine: H-hey. Where did he-? AH!   
  
*Roland is gripping Catherine’s wrist really tight, as he tries to place the cap on the watch.*  
  
Roland: Got you, fiend!  
  
Catherine: UNHAND ME, YOU BARBARIAN!  
  
Roland: First of all, wrong era. Second, just hold still for a second. I need to check this.  
  
Catherine: NO! UNHAND ME! THIS SHOULD BE ILLEGAL! I SWEAR, YOU’LL HEAR IT FROM MY LAWYER!   
  
 *click*  
  
Catherine: Ahh! *gasp*  
  
Roland: By the stars… a perfect fit.  
  
Catherine: … … …   
  
Emilia: That cap fit perfectly… that means…   
  
Buck: Catherine… was in the men’s room?!  
  
Judge Despair: This is kind of like a better Cinderella.  
  
Monokuma: Only instead of a slipper, it’s a wrist watch!  
  
Mariana: If that’s true… then…   
  
Haruka: But how did that cap end up in the toilet?  
  
Kumiko: I think I might be able to answer that now.  
  
Catherine tripped and broke it  
Yuri knocked it off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Yuri knocked it off”*  
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: Yuri most likely knocked it off.  
  
Rudolph: Yuri knocked off piece?  
  
Kumiko: Yuri was most likely hypnotized by Catherine, which made it easy to put Yuri into the right position. After that, Catherine would get to the hard part. Attempting to drown Yuri.  
  
Maya: But… wouldn’t that be easy, too?  
  
Kumiko: No. Not really.  
  
Maya: Really?  
  
Kumiko: There was one factor that Catherine had already considered before hand.  
  
Loud Noise  
Lighting  
Akio’s Body  
Water

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select “Water”*  
  
Kumiko: I KNOW!  
  
Kumiko: The toilet water.  
  
Catherine: … …   
  
Emilia: That’s right! The water would wake Yuri from her trance.  
  
Asougi: And from that point, a struggle took place to keep Yuri in the toilet.  
  
Kumiko: However, in the process, Catherine failed to realize that Yuri had knocked off Catherine’s watch cap. She probably wasn’t aware until the investigation had already started!  
  
Catherine: … … No. I won’t… I can’t… none of this… is true… I can’t… lose to you…   
  
Haruka: I don’t know how to put this, but you already lost.  
  
Catherine: Gh…   
  
Emilia: How about you sit back and relax? While we go over this case one more time. That way, it’ll all make sense to you.  
  
Asougi: You look a little burned out, anyways. So we’ll do the rest, so you can realize what you did.  
  
Catherine: … … …   
  
Kumiko: I don’t like this, either Catherine. But you killed two of my friends. I can’t just let that go… Right here. Right now. I will reveal the truth!

**Closing Argument**

Kumiko: Let’s end this, from start to finish!

Let’s step back to the morning that Yuri had her fight with Akio. Akio was going on about his viewpoints, which were taken to a whole new extreme. Yuri had enough, and decided to shut him up. A punch to the face was more than enough to send him packing. While everyone was happy for Yuri, the culprit had been plotting their scheme and decided to use this to their advantage.  
  
Later that night, Yuri and Roland were having their little meeting, which ended very well for both of them. However, after they parted ways, this fairy tale would have a more twisted ending. The culprit probably met with Akio, and this set something off in Akio’s mind. He left to the Political office to relax for a little bit. Meanwhile, one of the culprit’s target had made their way from the Armory: Yuri.   
  
Yuri had just finished making a promise knife that she’d prepared to give to Roland as a gift. Unfortunately, that knife would have a different purpose for the culprit’s plan. The culprit used their secret weapon: a wrist watch that they used for hypnotism. With this, Yuri was in the culprit’s command. Now the second phase of their plan could initiate.   
  
Akio left the Political Office to head over to the Printing Press room at 12:30 A.M. He was mostly likely onto something about a certain adversary. In the Printing Press, Akio did some reading on Kasumi, a terrorist who planned to take over the world using their followers. That research came to a sudden, and brutal end, when a hypnotized Yuri attacked Akio. Akio did his best to keep Yuri off, however, Yuri was too strong and ended up breaking Akio’s wrist. With nothing to stop her, Akio’s only option was to accept his fate.   
  
A stab to the heart instantly ended Akio’s life, and the culprit thought they had finally won. However, Monokuma came by to tell them about a secret rule. Using manipulation of any kind, including hypnotism, will automatically pin them as the blackened. Monokuma probably also filled the culprit in on the Open Door Rule, where all rooms are available, regardless of the rules, after a murder has occurred. The culprit decided to make a few more repercussions in their plan to make sure nothing would go wrong.  
  
First off, the culprit removed Yuri’s gloves. This was to throw off the case, and make people think that Yuri was hiding evidence. Then, the culprit sent the hypnotized Yuri to get a few things. This is probably when Emilia saw Yuri in the hallway. Emilia took it that Yuri was still depressed, and went back to her room. After taking the handcuffs and teddy bear’s arm from the Toy Workshop, Yuri went back to patch up Akio’s stab wound. Removing the knife made it easier to place the patch, and with this, the culprit took Yuri somewhere.  
  
They made it to the men’s room, and since they were already aware of the Open Door rule, nothing stopped the culprit from entering. After inserting the knife back into Akio’s chest, the culprit had one last thing to do. They placed the handcuffs on Yuri’s hands, and ordered her to get into a crouching position by the toilet. Once in position, with all their might, the culprit pushed Yuri’s head into the toilet.  
  
This most likely woke Yuri from her trance, as she attempted to fight back. She was even able to knock off the one thing that turned this case around, the golden cap on the culprit’s wrist watch. It fell in the toilet, and the culprit probably failed to notice with all the struggling going on. Regardless of Yuri’s efforts, she was unable to continue to fight back, and her life had ended by the hands of the culprit.   
  
The culprit stuffed the patch of cotton and fabric in Yuri’s front pocket, and made their way out of the bathroom. They probably noticed that the cap had fallen off during the struggle after walking out. Sadly, they were unable to go back and fix this mistake, and would have to cover themselves with a false alibi during the trial.

 ***The culprit has their back bent with both arms side to side with their palms facing up, as they smile menacingly at Kumiko. Kumiko stands there holding her glasses while looking behind her at the culprit.*** **  
  
****_Kumiko: You lied to us, and now you’re getting exactly what you deserve. Your mind games haven’t won you this day. This is how it ends for you… Catherine Hayami, The Ultimate Hypnotist!_** ** _  
  
_*****Swirls appear from the culprit’s body, and shourd them. The swirls eventually disappear, and reveal Catherine in place of the culprit. The blackened has been exposed.** **  
  
****Complete** **  
  
**Kumiko: Well, what do you say Catherine?  
  
Catherine: … Hm…   
  
Emilia: Small talk isn’t going to help you now.  
  
Asougi: Just confess. Did you kill Yuri and Akio?  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Roland: Nrrr…   
  
Catherine: … … Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmm. Heheheheheheheheheheheheee.  
  
Kumiko: Uhh…   
  
Haruka: What… are you laughing about?!  
  
Catherine: Bravo, Kumiko. Bravo.  
  
Kumiko: W-what?  
  
Catherine: Satomi was right about you. You make a pretty good detective. Are you sure that isn’t your talent?  
  
Kumiko: What… are you saying?  
  
Catherine: Oh, Satomi. She was always sticking her nose in places where it didn’t belong. And look where that got her.   
  
Buck: … What’s your fuckin’ point?  
  
Catherine: What I’m saying is… if Satomi didn’t get herself killed… maybe… Akio would still be alive.  
  
Buck: What… does that mean?!  
  
Haruka: So, you confess?  
  
Catherine: Satomi would’ve been such a better target for me. She was always nosy to begin with. Always finding new stories to add to her collection. But then Akio came in and tried to take that role from her.  
  
Buck: T-target?! You mean…   
  
Maya: You… wanted to kill Satomi instead?!  
  
Asougi: I… don’t follow.   
  
Catherine: First of all, let’s get to the voting. It might be a little better if we get out of this wretched trial. Don’t you all agree?  
  
Emilia: … …   
  
Kumiko:  _I… really don’t understand what’s going on…_  
  
Catherine: Besides, there’s some information I’d like to correct on Kumiko’s end.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Catherine: Yes. I am the one who manipulated Yuri into killing Akio.  
  
Haruka: Gh!  
  
Catherine: And thanks to that blasted rule, I had no choice but to also take Yuri’s life.  
  
Roland: You… monster…   
  
Catherine: Don’t be angry, yet! Save that for when I explain everything to you. That’ll get your blood boiling! Monokuma. Judge Despair. I think it’s time to start the voting.  
  
Judge Despair: Oh. Finally?  
  
Monokuma: That’s what I heard. But is everyone okay with that?  
  
Kumiko: … …   
  
Emilia: Bitch.  
  
Catherine: Awww. Is Emilia not happy with what I did?  
  
Emilia: *glares at Catherine*  
  
Rudolph: Seems like voting is without question.  
  
Buck: Let’s get this over with.  
  
Mariana: I still find this hard to believe… Catherine… why?  
  
Catherine: Nope. I won’t say anything until after the votes are tallied. I wanna see all the votes under my name…   
  
Asougi: … What are you?  
  
Catherine: I sometimes wonder that myself.  
  
Kumiko: … … … I think I’m ready to vote.  
  
Judge Despair: The crowd has made a decision.  
  
Monokuma: Then let’s start this already!  
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: IIIIT’S VOTING TIIIIME!!!  
  
*Judge Despair hits a giant red button with a mallet, and the podiums turn into screens, displaying everyone’s names and a timer*  
  
Judge Despair: Now then, in front of you all, a screen will appear, and display the names of all the students surrounding you. Your job is to select the one you think should be chosen as the blackened.  
  
Monokuma: Once you’ve all submitted your votes, you know, by tapping the person’s name, and then hitting the big red button in front of you, we will tally the results and display it here above the throne.  
  
Judge Despair: Oh, and make sure you vote, before the timer runs out. If you don’t, then you’ll die, too.  
  
Monokuma: The heart-pounding excitement as the blackened and the spotless face-off!!!  
  
Judge Despair: An endless battle between hope and despair is about to go underway!! Buckle your pants, because…   
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: IIIIIIIIIIIIIT’S VOTING TIIIIIIIME!!!

 **  
  
** **Voting Time**

 _Kumiko Hisakawa ~~ **Yuri Ishii**~~                                  Buck Harrington          Catherine Hayami_ _  
  
_ _~~**Satomi Toru**~~                 Rudolph Nekowitz                   Emilia Rosaline           ~~**Akio Shouta**~~_ _  
  
_ _Asougi Izanami           Roland St. Patrick XIII ~~ **Katashi Katsuo**~~            ~~**Marcel Glasgow**~~_ _  
  
_ _Mariana Garcia           Haruka Takahashi                  Maya Valentine ~~ **Ariane Charline**~~_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
*Select Catherine Hayami*  
  
**_ATTENTION!_**  
  
Judge Despair: THE VOTES ARE IN!!  
  
Monokuma: Now then, let’s see the results!

**Voting Results**

_Kumiko Hisakawa ~~ **Yuri Ishii**~~                                   Buck Harrington          Catherine Hayami_ _  
_ IIIII IIIII _  
__~~**Satomi Toru**~~                 Rudolph Nekowitz                   Emilia Rosaline           ~~**Akio Shouta**~~_ _  
  
__Asougi Izanami           Roland St. Patrick XIII ~~ **Katashi Katsuo**~~            ~~**Marcel Glasgow**~~_ _  
  
__Mariana Garcia           Haruka Takahashi                  Maya Valentine ~~ **Ariane Charline**~~_  
                                                                                    

Judge Despair: Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice?  
  
Monokuma: Or the dreadfully wrong one!!  
  
Judge Despair & Monokuma: What’s it gonna be? WHAT’S IT GONNA BEEE!?

_Spotlights hit the wall, as a big display spelling “Voting Results” can be shown. The audience cheers, as Judge Despair pops up, with a small, iron ball. He tosses it on a roulette wheel, as it circles around the 8-bit faces of all the participants. The ball slows down, as the sound of drum rolls can be heard in the background. The ball lands on the 8-bit Catherine face. A lever appears before Judge Despair. He tugs the lever, as Monocoins come raining down on the contestants. A display with Catherine Hayami’s face appears, while the word “GUILTY” lights on and off underneath the face. Judge Despair and Monokuma clap, as the contestants are buried in Monocoins._

**Trial End: All Rise**

Grade: [  ]

**All Apologies:**

Monokuma: WOOOHOOOO! Three in a row! You guys are really good at this!  
  
Judge Despair: I’m still mad at you.  
  
Monokuma: Hey! They still would’ve figured it out!  
  
Judge Despair: *sigh* Anyways, you’re all correct. Yuri Ishii, or should I say Yuri Sugimoto, was responsible for the death of Akio. However, due to the Manipulation rule, both murders are under the account of the true blackened… Catherine Hayami, the Ultimate Hypnotist!   
  
Monokuma: I do not recommend hypnotherapy of any kind. It’s pretty weird and sketchy.  
  
Judge Despair: I don’t even need therapy. I’m perfect the way I am.  
  
Monokuma: I’m sure everyone wishes to have the self-esteem you do.  
  
Catherine: Congrats. You’ve done it. You finally put this case to a close.  
  
Kumiko: Now start explaining. What did you mean by what you said?  
  
Catherine: First of all, allow me to go over a few things you missed.  
  
Kumiko: … …   
  
Catherine: Wheeere do IIII begin? Let’s start with everyone’s favorite politician, Akio!  
  
Haruka: Gh…   
  
Catherine: You’re correct about that. I did meet him last night. However, I met him for my own personal reasons.  
  
Haruka: What personal reasons?  
  
Catherine: Hmhmhmhmhmhm.  
  
Haruka: What?  
  
Catherine: I wanted to do him some honors. He looked so frustrated… so annoyed… I only wished to give him a way to get rid of his problems.  
  
Asougi: What do you mean, Catherine?  
  
Catherine: I’m a therapist. I know people more than anyone else. I take a dive into their minds, and get to know them very well. Akio wanted some guidance, so… who better than  **the Ultimate World Dominator** to give him guidance.  
  
Kumiko: W-WHAT?!  
  
Emilia: The Ultimate… World Dominator?!  
  
Asougi: You don’t mean…   
  
Catherine: That’s right. My actual name is Catherine Hayami, but for the longest time, I went by the code name “Kasumi.”   
  
Buck: Y-you’re… Kasumi?!  
  
Catherine: Surprise! My father gave me the name. He always had big goals for taking over the world himself. However, he died before that dream could become a reality. He passed down his golden wrist watch, so I could continue his legacy.  
  
Mariana: Someone in our friend group… was a terrorist the whole time?!  
  
Catherine: That’s right. That’s why I had my eye on Satomi for the longest time. She was always sticking her nose into my business… trying to figure out who I was. I longed for the day to be rid of her, but I didn’t want to make it obvious. And what better way… then this killing game?   
  
Buck: That was your plan all along? You just wanted to get rid of Satomi?!  
  
Catherine: Unfortunately, Satomi did the honors for me by killing herself with her foolish actions.  
  
Buck: You got no right to talk!  
  
Catherine: I don’t think I asked for your opinion, street rat.  
  
Buck: Why you…   
  
Haruka: What… did you do to Akio?  
  
Catherine: This happened a few hours after yesterday morning’s events. I met Akio, who had been greatly frustrated.  
  
_*flashback*_ _  
  
__Catherine: …_ _  
  
__Akio: Go away._ _  
  
__Catherine: Aren’t you a little ball of sunshine?_ _  
  
__Akio: I don’t need your sympathy._ _  
  
__Catherine: That’s too bad, because I’m not here to give you sympathy._ _  
  
__Akio: Tch. Whatever._ _  
  
__Catherine: I’m here to give you new life._ _  
  
__Akio: … … Excuse me?_ _  
  
__Catherine: I’ve noticed that you grow tired of this small community we live in. Having to uphold to rules that aren’t enforced by you. Not able to speak freely to a crowd without… getting an eye._ _  
  
__Akio: What… are you saying…?_ _  
  
__Catherine: What if I told you things could be different?_ _  
  
__Akio: What?_ _  
  
__Catherine: You could own this boat, this community, everything around you. You could even take a good chunk of the world._ _  
  
__Akio: …_ _  
  
__Catherine: *puts her hand on Akio’s face* Doesn’t that sound… exhilarating? Think of all the people at your command. All there to listen to your viewpoints. You know what they can do about it? Nothing. Poor, sweet Akio. I see those ambitions… completely out of reach._ _  
  
__Akio: Uh…_ _  
  
__Catherine: Why don’t you join me? Become my follower. Let us take this damned ship together… *Catherine’s face gets closer to Akio* and we can have whatever… we… want…_ _  
  
__*Akio maneuvers away from Catherine.*_ _  
  
__Akio: I-I… need to go…_ _  
  
__*Akio leaves*_ _  
  
__Catherine: *glares and states to herself... * Go… where?_ _  
  
__*flashback end*_ _  
  
_Haruka: You… filthy slut!  
  
Catherine: Can you blame me? I love a man who has so much hatred in him. It’s just the type of man I need in my follower group.  
  
Kumiko: You… wanted Akio to be your follower?  
  
Catherine: If he had just paid his respects and joined, we could’ve been so much more. Perhaps, we could’ve had some children. Maybe grandchildren. More generations of world dominators to come. It would’ve been grand.  
  
Haruka: You’re disgusting… You’re just… absolutely appalling!! You didn’t care about him! You only wanted him to continue your own shitty game!!   
  
Catherine: That’s what men are good for. Continuing our generation is more important to me than some silly way of living that you guys had. Why do you think I was asleep most of the time? I couldn’t stand how childish this lifestyle was.   
  
Buck: You never considered anything we did a good time?! Not even one memory?!  
  
Catherine: My best memories came from two things: Silence, and that one moment I laid eyes on Akio. His eyes were determined to have revenge on Yuri, I just had to have some of that to myself.  
  
Haruka: I hate you… so much. I really… really… REALLY HATE YOU!  
  
Emilia: But what did that mean for Yuri?  
  
Catherine: Oh?  
  
Emilia: Why did Yuri become involved in all of this, if you were so centered on Akio?  
  
Roland: Yes. Start explaining yourself… witch…   
  
Catherine: Since I had failed to claim Akio as my own, I had a sinking feeling he would try to expose me. So, I moved on to the next big thing: Yuri.  
  
Roland: What does that even mean?!  
  
Catherine: I had met Yuri sometime after midnight. She came to me and we started talking about… her.  
  
_*flashback*_ _  
  
__Yuri: Oh! Hey, Catherine!_ _  
  
__Catherine: Yuri. Fancy meeting you here. Huh?_ _  
  
__Yuri: What?_ _  
  
__Catherine: What do you have there?_ _  
  
__Yuri: A knife._ _  
  
__Catherine: Oh. Why do you have a knife?_ _  
  
__Yuri: N-no reason!_ _  
  
__Catherine: Does that say… Roland?_ _  
  
__Yuri: N-no?!_ _  
  
__Catherine: … … Yuri. You said you wanted to talk to everyone about something?_ _  
  
__Yuri: Y-yeah, but I wanna hold out until tomorrow._ _  
  
__Catherine: It technically is tomorrow, you know._ _  
  
__Yuri: Well, yeah, but…_ _  
  
__Catherine: Listen, Yuri. I’m a therapist. I take the time to listen to my patients all the time. No matter what it is, I always keep information told to me a secret. You can trust me._ _  
  
__Yuri: …_ _  
  
__Catherine: Won’t you talk to me? We’re friends, right?_ _  
  
__Yuri: … … I guess… the truth has to come out sooner, or later. Okay… I guess I’ll tell you. But you can’t tell anyone until I tell everyone later. Okay?_ _  
  
__Catherine: You have my word._ _  
  
__*flashback end*_ _  
  
_Kumiko: You knew about Yuri’s gender!  
  
Catherine: That’s another part you got wrong. Monokuma never filled me in on the Open Door rule. I just figured it out myself.  
  
Asougi: I understand… Since Catherine already knew about Yuri’s gender, she could just test it herself.  
  
Catherine: That’s riiiiight!   
  
Roland: Coward… you need others to do the dirty work for you…   
  
Catherine: Hypnotism is a lot of work, I’ll have you know. Digging into someone’s mind isn’t as easy as it seems.  
  
Roland: Nrrrrrr…   
  
Catherine: Anyways, let us go back to what we were talking about. Yuri had just finished explaining her gender to me. We sat in the Armory to talk about it, so no one would hear us.  
  
_*flashback*_ _  
  
__Catherine: So… you were a girl the whole time?_ _  
  
__Yuri: That’s right. I’m not proud of hiding it from everyone, but I didn’t want people to treat me differently. If they knew I was a princess, then they would just…_ _  
  
__Catherine: Treat you like a princess._ _  
  
__Yuri: Y-yeah! Exactly! I was just… so scared…_ _  
  
__Catherine: That feeling is understandable. You only wish to be like everyone else, but didn’t want them to know the truth._ _  
  
__Yuri: Is that selfish of me?_ _  
  
__Catherine: Hmm?_ _  
  
__Yuri: Am I… wrong for feeling that way?_ _  
  
__Catherine: I wouldn’t think so. Besides, you only did what you did so you can be with everyone in a normal manner. *Catherine puts her arms around Yuri from behind* Personally, I find nothing wrong with that._ _  
  
__Yuri: C-Catherine?_ _  
  
__Catherine: Shhh. Relax. I know the feeling of everyone coming up to you like that. Being a therapist, I always have people suffocating me for answers. I won’t always have the answers, but they just… expect it._ _  
  
__Yuri: You… understand how I feel then…_ _  
  
__Catherine: *her watch opens up* Exactly. *while the watch does it’s work, Catherine rubs Yuri’s face with her free hand* You and I are alike. We share the same pain… the same frustrations… we know what it’s like… to be on the other side of society._ _  
  
__Yuri: *in trance* You… and I… are alike…_ _  
  
__Catherine: Why don’t you join me? *whispers in Yuri’s ear* Together, we can make a difference to this corrupt society. Put an end to all the negativity around us. Join me, Yuri. Become my follower._ _  
  
__Yuri: Y-yes… master._ _  
  
__Catherine: Good girl. We have a lot to do, and that knife will make for a useful tool._ _  
  
__Yuri: Anything for you… my queen._ _  
  
__*flashback ends*_ _  
  
_*Roland bangs his podium really hard*   
  
Roland: I’ve met a lot of evildoers in my life… but none can compare to the wickedness that is you! _  
  
_Catherine: Yuri was such an easy target. She even opened up to me with open arms. That’s why they say… be careful who you trust.  
  
Kumiko:  _Is this… really Catherine? Is this the person who’s been with us for this long now? I’m… not even sure… how to feel… my stomach feels like it’s upside down…_ _  
  
_Roland: Yuri… deserved none of this… All she wanted to do was tell everyone her secret… AND YOU TOOK THAT OPPORTUNITY AWAY FROM HER!  
  
Catherine: Everyone knows now, right? I mean, I’m sure she’s overjoyed to see that everyone revealed the blackened. Maya, you can see spirits right? Maybe you can tell them?  
  
Maya: … …   
  
Catherine: Mayaaa!  
  
Maya: I won’t… do anything you tell me…   
  
Catherine: Hmm?  
  
Maya: That’s why the spirits haven’t b-been tame… because… of you… Who are you? What are you? Why did you do this to our friends?!  
  
Catherine: … Just for you Maya, just call me Kasumi. I took your friends… well… because I wanted to. They just so happened to be in the way, and I needed to dispose of them. Yuri wouldn’t have become a victim, if it weren’t for that rule.  
  
Roland: Bite your tongue… demon from Satan’s gate…   
  
Emilia: So… you wanted to make her a blackened?!  
  
Catherine: I was only giving her wishes to her. Yuri hated Akio, and I thought it would be a good opportunity to shine. That motive was so pitiful, I had only wished to make my own.   
  
Mariana: You… started this killing game on your own?!  
  
Catherine: This boat trip is boring otherwise.   
  
Buck: You called Akio heartless, but you’re honestly no better. You’re nuts!  
  
Kumiko: Is there anything else we need to know… ?  
  
Catherine: I think that’s just about everything. Oh! Actually, there is one more thing.  
  
Kumiko: Huh?  
  
Catherine: I guess this counts as something, but this was only an extra. Regardless of how lacking the motive was, it did give some incentive for me. *reveals her fortune which says “Russia*  
  
Kumiko: Russia?!  
  
Rudolph: You would take mother Russia?!  
  
Catherine: As I said, this was only an extra. But imagine owning one of the biggest countries in the world to add on to your world domination? And to think, there were two others. *reveals Akio and Yuri’s fortunes as England and China*   
  
Roland: England?!  
  
Buck: Hold on! Why does she have three of them?!  
  
Catherine: The motive perk.  
  
Buck: Huh?  
  
Catherine: When committing a murder, you are privileged to take the victims fortunes. So many countries… hmhmhmhmhmhmhm! Imagine how easy it would’ve been to take this world!  
  
Monokuma: She’s right. That was the perk.  
  
Kumiko: … … …   
  
Mariana: I thought… you were our friend, Catherine… What happened to that?!  
  
Catherine: Please. I couldn’t stand being with any of you. Especially Maya.  
  
Maya: WHAT?! WHY ME?!  
  
Catherine: Always talking to that fucking imaginary friend of yours. It drove me crazy how ridiculous you looked all the time.  
  
Maya: B-but Sampson isn’t-  
  
Kumiko: Just back off! We get it! You didn’t like any of us! Now what? What do you get from all of this?

 

Catherine: Sadly, my story ends here. Such a shame, too.  Two easy targets, and yet, all for nothing. Oooh! Booo hoooo!  
  
Haruka: Now you’re going to die for it all. Was it worth it?!  
  
Catherine: I don’t need a lecture from you, Haruka. Besides, I’m perfectly fine with this.  
  
Roland: What do you mean…?

 

Catherine: Even if I die today, my plans for world domination will live on.   
  
Emilia: Explain… *glares*  
  
Catherine: My followers. All the people I’ve recruited all over the world. They are still out there… doing my work for me.  
  
Asougi: How many followers do you have…?  
  
Catherine: More than you can imagine. All those people will fight on. Even if I’m no longer in the picture, that won’t stop them. They will build a monument for me… and set off for world domination for the name Kasumi.  
  
Rudolph: That is horrifying thought.  
  
Kumiko: Catherine’s followers… are still out there… That’ll be difficult to deal with…   
  
Roland: Gh…. I will never forgive you. Remember this… if your spirit ever touches this earth, I will be the first to send you back to hell where you belong!  
  
Catherine: Oh, Roland. Yuri must be so proud to see how many steps you’ve taken in such little time.  
  
Roland: NrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Kumiko: Roland!!  
  
Asougi: Roland, don’t! It’s not-  
  
Roland: … … Tch. You’re not worth it.  
  
Catherine: Oh?  
  
Roland: Burn in hell. That’s all you’re gonna get from me.  
  
Haruka: Same here.  
  
Catherine: Very well! *approaches Judge Despair and Monokuma* Sorry for the wait, but now it’s time to end this, don’t you agree?  
  
Judge Despair: Ermmm. Sure?   
  
Catherine: Why so hesitant?  
  
Monokuma: Well, we thought we might as well fill you in on something. You don’t seem to understand what we told you before.  
  
Catherine: What do you mean?  
  
Judge Despair: One truth! One lie!  
  
Maya: This again?!  
  
Roland: I will not have this again!!  
  
Judge Despair: Calm down. This is the last rumor. Promise.  
  
Roland: … …   
  
Monokuma: Catherine Hayami is secretly the Ultimate World Dominator who went by the code name “Kasumi.”  
  
Catherine: I’m sure everyone is already aware of this fact.  
  
Monokuma: Yes they are!  
  
Judge Despair: But that’s not what I heard! I hear that Catherine had no followers to begin with.  
  
Catherine: Oh?  
  
Kumiko: No… followers?  
  
Emilia: Is that the false rumor?  
  
Asougi: I mean, we already know the true rumor, so…   
  
Catherine: I would know if I had followers, because I recruited them.  
  
Judge Despair: Actually, both rumors are technically true.  
  
Catherine: Excuse me?

  
Monokuma: It is true that Catherine had many followers all over the world, ready to do her bidding.  
  
Judge Despair: However… … *goes black while his red eye glows bright* They can’t follow you… if they’re dead.  
  
Catherine: W-WHAT?!  
  
Monokuma: AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! That’s right! Catherine Hayami’s followers are all deceased, killed, dead, expired, executed, no more, dare I continue?  
  
Kumiko:  _They’re… all dead? How would they even…?_ _  
  
_Catherine: H-hold on! No! That’s not true!   
  
Judge Despair: That’s a fact. Your followers all suffered from fatal events, and are now no longer living in this world.  
  
Catherine: I-I don’t believe you!  
  
Haruka: …   
  
Roland: …   
  
Catherine: N-no! There has to be somebody! Anybody! I have to look! My followers need me!! I have to go find them!!  
  
Judge Despair: Sorry. Not happening.  
  
Catherine: W-what…?  
  
Monokuma: You said it yourself! You were ready to “end this.” So now I think it’s time for us to say…   
  
Judge Despair: IIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!  
  
Monokuma: Don’t take my lines!  
  
Catherine: I… I can’t…   
  
Judge Despair: What’s wrong Catherine? You were ready a second ago.  
  
Catherine: I can’t… leave my followers…   
  
Kumiko:  _I get it now. All her life, she relied on people to do the work for her. Without that, she has nothing._ _  
  
_Monokuma: C’mon! I wanna start the execu-  
  
Catherine: FUCK! YOU!  
  
Monokuma: Jeepers!  
  
Catherine: I shall not stand by and let you feed me this bullshit! If even one follower is still alive, then I must go… THERE’S ALWAYS A CHANCE!  
  
*Catherine runs off*  
  
Buck: Whoa! Catherine!  
  
Mariana: I don’t… feel good…   
  
Maya: Is this… really who Catherine was the whole time…?  
  
Rudolph: Is hard to accept, but… this is reality…   
  
Kumiko: … …   
  
Judge Despair: Hey. Hasn’t something like this happened before?  
  
Monokuma: I… think so? I can’t quite remember. It felt like a long time ago.  
  
Judge Despair: Yeah. I was gonna say.  
  
*Catherine goes through a door and leaves the courtroom*  
  
Kumiko:  _She’s powerless without people. That’s why she needed us… because she wanted to feel like she was still in power. … … That’s really sad to think about…_ _  
  
_Asougi: She’s kind of leaving.  
  
Monokuma: Yeah. Seems like it.  
  
Emilia: You don’t seem worried at all.  
  
Judge Despair: Let me tell you something Emilia. There’s a lot of things I know in life, and one thing I know is that Catherine believes in miracles.  
  
Emilia: Miracles?  
  
Judge Despair: Unfortunately for her… *Judge Despair pulls out a hospital bed. He puts his foot on the rail behind the pillow.* In this world, miracles are only a myth. *He kicks the hospital bed as hard as he can. It rolls super fast into the direction that Catherine ran into.*  
  
Kumiko: Ah!  
  
Roland: What are you… ?  
  
Judge Despair: Allow me to enlighten you all on what lies beyond a fairy tale! Monokuma, take it away!  
  
Monokuma: Yeeeeeees siiiiiir! Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Kasumi, the Ultimate World Dominator! Or should I say… Catherine Hayami, the Ultimate Hypnotist!  
  
*Catherine runs down what seems to be an endless hallway*   
  
Catherine: I… need to run… I have to… my followers… my father’s wish… World Domination! It all depends on me! They’re all counting on me! I! CAN’T! DIE! HERE!  
  
Monokuma: Let’s give it everything we’ve got!! IIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!!   
  
Catherine: *huff* *huff* *HUFF* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Execution:**

*An 8-bit Catherine runs away, as a hospital bed chases her. Monokuma and Judge Despair appear on the opposite side of the screen for a second. As Catherine and the bed go off screen, they both shrug and walk off screen.*

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrz2UG8xpqc>  
GAME OVER

        CATHERINE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!

Catherine runs for her life, as she hears the sound of wheels rolling closer to her. She looks behind her, and a hospital bed hits her, knocking off all of her clothes off and leaving her in a hospital gown. She lands on the hospital bed, which shackles her hands and feet. Unable to move, she screams as the hospital bed rolls into what appears to be an emergency room. She looks around nervously, unable to register what’s going on. Suddenly, Monokuma and Judge Despair come in wearing doctor get ups. Monokuma runs up to Catherine to tape her eyes open, making it impossible for her to blink. Judge Despair takes a good look at Catherine, and drags down a monitor of sorts. Judge Despair turns on the monitor, and hypnotism swirls play on the screen. Catherine’s eyes begin to start swirling as well.   
  
  **Good Night, Beloved**

Catherine Hayami’s Execution

Catherine begins to struggle, but is unable to free herself from the shackles on the hospital bed. Judge Despair takes notes, as he tries to make a prognosis. Catherine’s struggle goes on, until she eventually breaks all the shackles holding her down. Judge Despair looks up, as he notices that Catherine ran through the exit. He and Monokuma stare at each other, and toss their notes to the side as they shrug. Judge Despair calls for lunch, and Monokuma agrees.  
  
Catherine is once again running away from everything, and finds herself in another room. She sees a huge blocky tower in front of her, but as she looks up, she finds a glimmer of light glowing from above. Catherine’s eyes glimmer with excitement, and then become determined, as she begins to run towards the tower, only to be stopped by a flame spitter from the floor. She was only inches from the flame, as she realizes that the tower itself is a living booby trap. Rising spikes and flame spitters on almost every other block. Catherine knew this was dangerous, but was willing to take the risk as she continued running forward.  
  
Catherine begins to ascend. As she scales the blocks, her foot becomes impaled by a spike trap. As she continues to climb, one of her arms becomes burned by a flame spitter. At some point in her climb, she has to move blocks to proceed. Putting pressure onto her burns and punctures. As her climb goes on, her injuries continuously build up, from scrapes, to punctures, to more burn marks, her climb went on regardless of all the pain. She could barely hold on for much longer, however, the light was very close. She kept scaling the blocks, and eventually reaches the top of the tower. The light she had long awaited… was just a flashlight that Judge Despair was holding.   
  
Catherine’s face turned into complete shock and disappointment. Monokuma walks up with a piece of paper for Catherine. She takes the paper and it reads “Follower Count: 0.” Catherine’s face goes into complete shock, as her heart has a sudden beat. Her hearts stops, as she stumbles backwards. Judge Despair and Monokuma wave goodbye to her, as she falls almost endlessly back down the tower. She crashes hard on solid ground, as her blood splatters all over the place. Everything goes black.   
  
Back in the hospital room, a heart monitor beats three times before flatlining. Catherine lays in the bed, still shackled and unscatched. However, it seems like she’s never waking up again… Judge Despair places a wet towel a top Catherine’s face, as him and Monokuma remove their hospital hats and place them on their chests to pay respects to the lost World Dominator.

**Post-Trial:**

Kumiko:  _Silence took over the room. No one knew what to say at this point… however, I don’t think anyone had anything to say for Catherine. Not after everything she’s done to us. Regardless of what Catherine truly was, would she have still been this way if it weren’t for this killing game? … … I guess that’s just false belief on my end…_ _  
  
_Judge Despair: That… is what a fairy tales end looks like. People think that there’s such things as miracles, but then the horrifying truth comes into play. Reality takes its course.  
  
Monokuma: And much like Catherine, your dreams fall flat!  
  
Judge Despair: Couldn’t have said it better myself.  
  
Roland: … Are we done here?  
  
Judge Despair: Uhh… yeah. You guys are free to go.  
  
Haruka: … …   
  
Kumiko: … … What’s with you…?  
  
Judge Despair: What do you mean?  
  
Kumiko: Were… you always like this?  
  
Judge Despair: …   
  
Kumiko: You mean to tell me that there wasn’t one time in your life that you felt hope? I’m sure one thing in your life made you feel that way. There’s no way. I can’t believe for a second that you felt despair all your life!  
  
Judge Despair: Let me tell you something about “hope.” Hope takes away everything. When you least expect it, hope will take everything you know and turn it upside down. I should know… because I don’t have ANYTHING that makes me feel that way anymore.  
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Judge Despair: You wanna tell me that hope is gonna help you escape? Well, tough. Like I said, miracles are just a myth. You keep believing in that garbage… *goes black with red eye glowing* Then you’ll end up just like everyone else who died…   
  
Kumiko: Ah!  
  
Emilia: *glares at Judge Despair* You made your point. Now get lost.  
  
Asougi: Honestly, I’m glad you wear that hoodie. Your face would make me sick.  
  
Judge Despair: Tch. Keep talking like you know me. That smart attitude of yours is gonna put you somewhere someday… and I’ll be there to watch. Isn’t that right… Roland?  
  
Roland: … …   
  
Haruka: Just leave us be!  
  
Judge Despair: Sure. Whatever you say. Monokuma, take these kids back to the deck.  
  
Monokuma: Roger dodger!  
  
*Judge Despair leaves*  
  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuu! That actually turned out much more exciting than I thought it did. Regardless of that long, awful story, it was actually a good trial!  
  
Mariana: Nothing about these trials are good!  
  
Buck: You got some nerve. Making entertainment out of our lives… Like we’re some actors for you!  
  
Maya: I don’t… wanna play this game anymore…   
  
Kumiko: Maya?  
  
Maya: I just wanna go home… I’m so sick of this… *tears up* Why… do we still have to play this game…? Why are we watching our friends die…? I don’t like this… I really don’t…   
  
Kumiko: … … Maya…   
  
Monokuma: Well, can’t help ya there! I’m just the elevator bear! Now then, everyone get on! This trial room is starting to feel cramped!   
  
*Monokuma hops into the elevator*  
  
Rudolph: Trial is done. We shouldn’t stay.  
  
Roland: … Yeah… Let’s go.  
  
Kumiko: Roland?  
  
Roland: …   
  
*Roland boards the elevator*  
  
Haruka: Leave him be, Kumiko. He’s been through a lot… Well, we’ve all been through a lot…   
  
Asougi: … … I’m sorry.  
  
Haruka: Sorry? For what?  
  
Asougi: Akio… must’ve meant a lot to you.  
  
Haruka: … … Let’s go. I don’t want to stay in this place.  
  
Emilia: Yeah. It’s been a long day.  
  
Kumiko: Tell me about it…  _All of us boarded the elevator and returned to the ship’s deck. We all grabbed something to eat, and before we knew, it was already nighttime. Asougi, Emilia and I all decided to make our way to the ship’s deck for our usual meeting._ _  
  
_*Night time on the ship’s deck*  
  
Asougi: …   
  
Emilia: …   
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Emilia: What a stressful day this was…   
  
Kumiko: Our numbers just keep decreasing…   
  
Asougi: To think, three friends died in one day… I don’t even wanna begin to think what next time will be like…   
  
Kumiko: I don’t wanna think like that now…   
  
Emilia: Neither do I, but I’m not exactly gonna hold my breath anymore…   
  
Kumiko: …   
  
Asougi: How depressing.  
  
Kumiko: *sigh*  _We were all just starting to lose hope. Our friends have been dropping like flies and regardless of what we do, it just doesn’t seem to stop. We sat there, trying to lose all thoughts of this horrible day. Then, metal footsteps came marching towards us._ Huh?  
  
*Roland appears*  
  
Kumiko: Roland?  
  
Emilia: What are… you doing here?  
  
Roland: … … Is… this what you guys do every night?  
  
Asougi: Pretty much. It’s the best way for us to clear our minds, after a stressful event.  
  
Roland: Stressful is a good word.  
  
Kumiko: So… what’s up?   
  
Emilia: Did you wanna join us?  
  
Roland: Join you?  
  
Kumiko: We’re stargazing. It’s a fun activity to clear your mind and…   
  
Roland: Umm… I’ll pass this time. Thank you.  
  
Asougi: So, what are you doing here then?  
  
Roland: I came to thank all of you.  
  
Emilia: Thank us? For what?  
  
Roland: You guys believed in Yuri. Despite everything being against her, you took the extra mile to clearing her name and exposing the truth. She was never a bad person. All she wanted…   
  
Kumiko: Was acceptance.  
  
Roland: Yes. I… really felt for her…And I wanted to give her a chance to shine somewhere off this boat… I wish I could tell her that now… but…   
  
Asougi: … You sure you don’t wanna join us?  
  
Emilia: It would probably help you right now.  
  
Roland: It’s okay. I was about to head to the Armory.  
  
Kumiko: The Armory?  
  
Roland: Yup! I have errands to run, so I’ll be busy in there.  
  
Kumiko: Alright. We always have room if you ever wanna join us.  
  
Roland: I’ll keep that in mind. Now I must be off.  
  
Asougi: Later, Roland.  
  
Emilia: Bye Roland.  
  
Kumiko: See ya, Roland!  
  
Roland: Best of dreams Ladies Emilia and Kumiko, and Master Asougi.  
  
*Roland leaves*  
  
Kumiko: Will he be okay?  
  
Emilia: He’s strong. He’ll get through this.  
  
Asougi: Not to sound selfish, but we should focus on ourselves right now.  
  
Kumiko: I agree.  
  
Emilia: Same here.  
  
Kumiko:  _We went back to staring up at the stars once again. Clearing our minds of this awful day. We didn’t talk much, we just sat there wondering what would happen next. We were scared, but we knew sooner, or later, we would have to tackle more obstacles along the way…_ _  
  
_*Roland’s POV*  
  
*The sound of a hammer can be heard echoing through the Armory. Roland is sitting at the workbench, trying to enhance his own sword using the hammer that Yuri had always used. He takes a deep breath, as his swings continue.*  
  
Roland: Ugh. I need a break. I’m starting to get the hang of this, but… you made this look so easy.  
  
*Sitting next to Roland, a spirit of Yuri appears*  
  
Yuri: When you do something for years, it kinda becomes natural to you.   
  
Roland: Well, at least the damage is all repaired.   
  
Yuri: You missed a spot.  
  
Roland: Thanks. *clank*  
  
Yuri: See? You’re doing really good! I knew my lessons would pay off!  
  
Roland: Yeah, well I’m still not you. You would’ve had this done already.  
  
Yuri: We all work at our own pace. That’s what someone once told me when we were training.  
  
Roland: … … I wonder who that was…   
  
*Roland pulls out a knife with his name on it. Yuri places her hand on the knife.*  
  
Yuri: Someone pretty awesome.  
  
Roland: Heh… I guess… I’ll be training on my own from now on.  
  
Yuri: Don’t worry! You’re really good at what you do! And look! Your sword is almost done, and I didn’t even have to help you!  
  
Roland: I… guess you’re right. Look at that.  
  
Yuri: See? You don’t need me Roland! You’re doing so good by yourself.  
  
*Roland looks down*  
  
Roland: It wasn’t a matter of needing you… … … I wanted you… Lady Yuri.  
  
Yuri: … … I’m sorry…   
  
Roland: No worries. I’ll… figure something out.  
  
Yuri: I’ll always be watching! I wanna see you improve each and every day! So… just remember that I’ll be here… even if I’m not actually there.   
  
Roland: I believe you.  
  
Yuri: Just… try not to do anything stupid anymore. Okay?  
  
Roland: … … No promises.  
  
Yuri: I know. That’s just how you are.  
  
Roland: … …   
  
Yuri: I gotta get going. I’ll see you later?  
  
Roland: Yeah. You will…   
  
Yuri: … … *she smiles deeply at Roland* Goodbye… Roland St. Patrick.  
  
*Yuri disappears*   
  
Roland: … … Goodbye… Yuri Sugimoto…   
  
*clank clank clank*  
  
Roland: Oh goodness. It’s really hot in here… *Water comes from Roland’s face and drops on his sword. They’re all tear drops.* I’m… really starting to break a sweat, huh? Gh!  
  
*Roland continues his work, regardless of the tears falling from his face.*

 

**Chapter End**

_Kumiko Hisakawa ~~ **Yuri Ishii**~~                                   Buck Harrington          ~~**Catherine Hayami**~~_ _  
  
_ _~~**Satomi Toru**~~                 Rudolph Nekowitz                   Emilia Rosaline           ~~**Akio Shouta**~~_ _  
  
_ _Asougi Izanami           Roland St. Patrick XIII ~~ **Katashi Katsuo**~~            ~~**Marcel Glasgow**~~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Mariana Garcia           Haruka Takahashi                  Maya Valentine ~~ **Ariane Charline**~~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~  
> May add bonus chapters featuring character designs and Free Time Events in the future. Each chapter will be posted when the next chapter after has begun development.


End file.
